Sangre Vongola
by mel-yug15
Summary: Tras un terrible masacre que asoto su hogar, arrebanatdole a toda su familia, Giotto jura cobrar venganza aunque esta tarde años, pero tiempo es lo que te sobra cuando eres alguien inmortal; con la ayuda de sus guardianes empieza a buscar las respuestas a sus incognitas e igual la vida lo sorprendera haciendo que el recupere algo que creyo perdido.
1. Prologo

Hola chicos, bueno al fin me arriesgo subiendo mi propia historia de khr, como ya sabemos u.u sus personajes no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados.

Sin más, comenzamos, espero sea de su agrado la historia.

Prologo:

Este era un panorama, que ni en sus peores temores habría imaginado…

Un joven de aproximadamente 22 años de cabellera rubia alborotada , tez clara y ojos color celeste se encontraba corriendo con una mirada llena de pánico en dirección al castillo de aquel lugar, acompañado de un su amigo de aproximadamente 25 años de cabellera rubia-platinada igual de tez clara con ojos de color gris-metálico; ambos jóvenes estaban regresando al reino después de un viaje de negocios para entablar una alianza con el reino vecino, pero al acercarse se percataron del humo que había presente en todo el reino.

Al llegar notaron todas las casas destruidas, así como un montón de cuerpos tirados por las calles, gente gritando y otras más agonizando entre la vida y la muerte…

Ambos jóvenes estaban en shock pues su reino era uno de los más poderosos y al mismo tiempo de los más pacíficos, como para que hayan sufrido daños de esa magnitud.

\- Guardias encárguense de ayudar a los sobrevivientes – ordeno el chico de cabellera – Alaude… - le dijo a su acompañante el cual solo asintió, sabiendo la petición silencio que le hacia su amigo y ambos empezaron a correr hacia el palacio.

Al llegar a las puertas, todo pensamiento alentador fue descartado ya que se toparon con los guardias mutilados, entraron solo para seguir contemplando la masacre que ahí tuvo lugar, pues se encontraban mas cuerpos de guardias y de la servidumbre todos asesinados de toda forma sádica posible…

Tras avanzar con cautela buscando algún sobreviviente, un enemigo rezagado o una simple pista sobre el culpable, llegaron a la sala del trono. Se supone que era un hermoso salón que brindaba paz y armonía a todo aquel que entraba, pero en ese instante solo mostraba la desolación y la masacre que vivió el mismo reino pues ahí en medio del lugar estaban sin vida los cuerpos de los que fueron reyes del lugar junto con sus guardianes. Ante tal paisaje el rubio quedo en shock al llegar al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de su padre y madre simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas, dejando escapar lágrimas silenciosas.

\- Es-esto… no tiene sentido… - empezó a decir el rubio

\- Giotto… - le llamo Alaude, el cual todo el tiempo miro los movimientos de su acompañante en silencio pues el también experimentaba el mismo dolor de ver en ruinas su hogar – te juro que no descansare hasta encontrar al culpable y hacerle pagar – le dijo mientras se inclinaba hasta quedar a su altura para poder abrazarle.

\- Desearía que esto fuera un mal sueño…, ¿Cómo…?, ¿Por qué…?,¿Quién…? – empezó a decir Giotto escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amigo, torturándose con cada imagen que había visto desde que llego al reino… fue entonces que noto que algo faltaba, por lo que se separó un poco de Alaude y lo miro a los ojos, este rápidamente capto la interrogante que atormentaba en su cabeza del otro por lo que se pusieron de pie, se separaron y empezaron a inspeccionar de forma rápida todo el castillo.

Alaude dirigió sus pasos a los pisos superiores para buscar en todas las habitaciones, mientras que Giotto salió del castillo para buscar por los jardines y sus alrededores. Tras unos quince minutos de búsqueda, Alaude encontró algo o más bien empezó a escuchar un leve llanto proveniente de una habbitacion especial: la del tesoro real, sin pensarlo dos veces saco su fieles esposas y preparándose mentalmente para una batalla a muerte de una patada derribo la puerta; al entrar espero ver algún enemigo con algún rehén… pero en su lugar encontró algo que jamás creyó ver y de la sorpresa dejo caer su arma quedando por un momento en shock…

\- Kyoya… - fue lo único que atino a decir, ya que su hermanito le estaba dando la espalda pero la escena frente a el era irreal… su hermanito estaba llorando, es verdad, a pesar de tener nueve años siempre fue un chico serio y casi inexpresivo… otra cosa que le llamo la atención es que este estaba inclinado sobre un gran charco de sangre y por lo visto estaba abrazando a una persona de la cual solo podía verse las piernas desde la posición donde se encontraba en ese momento, por lo que decidió avanzar hasta el lugar donde estaban. Al acercarse un poco más pudo notar que a el mismo lo invadía la tristeza y sus fuerzas se iban, ya que la persona que abrazaba con tanta desesperación su hermanito era el hermano gemelo de Giotto, un joven de cabellos castaños y tez ligeramente bronceada con una horrible herida que atravesaba su corazón.

Alaude se dejó caer de rodillas y con esa acción Kyoya noto su presencia mirándole a ver, sus ojos de este los cuales normalmente tenían una mirada algo fría de un hermoso azul-metálico estaban rojos y aun con lágrimas acumuladas las cuales traicionaban a su dueño y salían libremente marcando su camino en su rostro.

En eso, unos pasos rápidos llamaron la atención de ambos y miraron a la puerta, donde estaba apareciendo Giotto, pues en la búsqueda de su hermano estuvo corriendo, ya que al no ver su cuerpo junto al de sus padres albergo la esperanza de que este hubiera escapado o estuviera escondido en algún lugar cercano al palacio.

\- No encontré a Tsunayoshi por ningún… - pero interrumpió sus palabras al entrar a la habitación y fijar su vista en su compañero o mas bien en los que estaban en dicho lugar.

Giotto corrió y sin importarle mucho empujo al pequeño pelinegro para arrebatarle el cuerpo de su gemelo, el cual apretó contra si, empezando a llorar de forma ruidosa y deseando que esto fuera una maldita pesadilla y que el no estuviera muerto.

\- … - Alaude, no sabía que decir o hacer para consolar a su amigo y amante, pues sentía un nudo en la garganta por lo que solo atino a tomar a su hermanito en un abrazo pues al parecer él seguía aturdido ya que no se quejó ante la acción de Giotto.

Los mayores solo estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, pero en ambos eran los mismos: ¿Quién fue?, ¿Cuál fue la razón?, ¿Por qué no están ellos aquí para evitar todo esto?, ¿hubiera habido alguna diferencia si ellos estaban presentes?; por ahora esas solo eran incógnitas que no serían respondidas, la única esperanza parecía ser el mismo Kyoya, ya que parecía ser el único sobreviviente del castillo, él podría ayudarles pero en el estado en el que estaba en esos momentos no sería de ayuda y tampoco sería recomendable hacer algo en ese preciso momento, tendrían que esperar a que regresen sus demás amigos y guardianes del rubio que también se encontraban fuera del reino y eran ajenos a los hechos.

Mientras del otro lado del reino casi a las afueras del mismo se encontraba un sujeto encapuchado, contemplando el panorama tétrico que ofrecía el anterior reino lleno de vida, sonriendo con malicia, mientras se relamía los dedos de su mano derecha de la cual se podía notar un anillo peculiar que brillaba en esos instantes, solo para después desaparecer tras una niebla misteriosa.

Hai bueno, aquí empezando esta historia que se me ocurrió en la mañana, por ahora obviamente solo dejare muchas intrigas sobre los hechos que han pasado.

Bueno espero sus comentarios e igual estoy abierta a quejas y sugerencias, solo no sean muy crueles conmigo hace mucho que no escribía y es la primera en siglos y más la primera que hago de estos personajes.

Bueno sin mas por ahora, me despido ., ciao ciao.


	2. Capitulo 1: Reencuentro

Bueno aquí les traigo la siguiente parte, espero sea de su agrado y gracias a .2610 n/n espero que esta siguiente parte igual te parezca interesante.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Reencuentro

Desde la tragedia han transcurrido 400 años… Sobre el enemigo de esa ocasión no se logró averiguar nada, ya que no existían pistas de las cuales basarse para empezar; cuando Kyoya regreso a la normalidad notaron que tenía sellados sus recuerdos, aunque buscaron la forma de romper aquel sello solo notaron que fue hecho a base de: sangre-promesa, es decir que el único que liberaría sus recuerdos seria la misma persona que lo privo de ellos pero lo curioso es que este sello solo afectaba a ese día en particular por que el resto no fue afectado.

Debido a todas las intrigas que seguían en el aire, se decidió que ellos formarían parte del anonimato dejándole creer al enemigo que había ganado y escondiéndose en las sombras mientras seguían en su búsqueda de alguna pista y al mismo tiempo buscar su sobrevivencia, por lo tanto para todos: la familia Vongola fue aniquilada junto con el reino en aquel día negro.

Giotto, sus amigos y los pocos sobrevivientes, se pusieron como meta jamás estar mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio, así que a través de los años fueron cambiando de hogar; su adaptación era sorprendente aunque claro algunos les gustaba más una época que otras y buscaban limitar su interacción con los humanos.

Actualmente es ellos obtuvieron una pista de uno de sus aliados que se estaban empezando a dar sucesos extraños en Japón, para ser más exactos en un pequeño pueblo llamado Namimori, así que por obviedad ellos se fueron hasta ese lugar, colocando una base ahí y para estar a la vista de todos y al mismo tiempo esconderse decidieron crear en esta ocasión una corporación dedicada a las ciencias tecnológicas; esto debido a que Verde, uno de los sobrevivientes del ataque, logro convencer a Giotto de buscar una alternativa científica (como decían los humanos) a los hechos, y como no tenían nada que perder este acepto.

A veces para no aburrirse y perderse en la locura, Giotto y sus amigos, se mezclaban con los humanos e ingresaban a las escuelas de estos, aunque claro esto tenía sus límites, pero tampoco se quejaban ya que entre la empresa, su búsqueda y a veces la escuela, su mente estaba entretenida y pasaba más rápido el tiempo.

Tras estar establecidos en Namimori desde hace 5 años, Kyoya le tomo cariño al lugar así que a veces salía a dar sus rondas por el lugar argumentando que era para vigilar su territorio, tras varias horas de patrullar este se aburrió por lo que se encamino hacia el parque para poder dormitar un rato en alguna rama de un árbol. Para mala suerte de este, ese día era domingo, el día donde muchas familias estaban jugando en ese lugar; Kyoya los miraba con algo de recelo, para él solo eran herbívoros fastidiosos y no entendía su necesidad de agruparse para realizar alguna actividad. Tras 30 minutos donde no logro buscar la tranquilidad deseada, decidió que sería mejor regresar a su casa, al menos ahí podría distraerse leyendo algún libro… , o eso pensaba hacer, ya que al bajar del árbol algo golpeo contra su rostro, al bajar la vista buscando el objeto agresor noto que era una pelota de plástico de color azul claro con rayas blancas, al levantar la vista para buscar al dueño de dicho objeto y por consecuencia buscar morderlo hasta la muerte, se encontró con alguien que jamás pensó en volver a ver en su vida; frente a él llegaba un pequeño niño de tez ligeramente bronceada, cabellera castaña alborotada que desafiaba la gravedad, ojos color chocolate con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, debido al esfuerzo de haber corrido a su encuentro.

\- Perdón, oni-san –le dijo el pequeño niño, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Kyoya se acercó a él, se agacho para poder quedar a su altura y extendió su mano para tocar su rostro; el pequeño solo atino a cerrar sus ojos pues estaba algo asustado ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría el chico.

\- No tengas miedo, Tsunayoshi – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa mientras con su mano le limpiaba las lágrimas que se habían formados alrededor de sus ojos.

\- Oni-san… como sabes mi nombre- le pregunto el pequeño muy sorprendido a lo cual el mayor solo suavizo su mirada.

\- Es un secreto, herbívoro – le contesto, entregándole su pelota.

Antes de que pudieran hablar, a lo lejos se escuchó que alguien llamaba al menor, era la voz de una mujer.

\- Bueno… nos vemos oni-san, ya me debo ir – dijo, empezando a alejarse pero por alguna razón no quería irse de ese lugar, pero ante el insistente llamado de su madre se fue dejándole solo, al llegar con su madre el pequeño la saludo y le tomo de la mano para empezar su viaje de regreso a casa.

Kyoya simplemente se limitó a mirar como el pequeño se marchaba y de forma sigilosa lo empezó a seguir, tenía miles de dudas nuevas en su cabeza, pero las dos más importantes eran: ¿Cómo logro renacer? y… ¿Por qué en un humano?... Les siguió hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos, con un pequeño jardín, con algunas decoraciones modernas y dos árboles en la entrada, y en uno de estos estaba amarrado un columpio, se notaba era un hogar simple pero acogedor; estuvo observando sus movimientos por un buen rato hasta que noto que el pequeño fue arropado y adormecido por su progenitora. Esperando un momento a que hasta la humana estuviera dormida, entro por la ventana del chico permitiéndose mirar al pequeño dormir, como casi siempre lo hacía cuando este estaba con vida, claro que siempre lo pillaba observándolo y de castigo lo usaba de almohada, ante ese recuerdo él se limitó a sonreír.

Después de un rato salió de la habitación y se encamino a su casa, aunque le gustaría que ahora el fuera el que monopolizara al castaño, sabía que existía una persona que igual debía enterarse de esto y ese era el irritable rubio novio de su hermano y por desgracia gemelo de su lindo castaño, por lo cual solo logro dejar salir un suspiro ya que no lograba comprender como es que su hermano podía relacionarse con ese herbívoro infantil.


	3. Capítulo 2: Noticia… ¿feliz?

Hi, hola a todos, primero que nada wow! n/n gracias no pensé que gustara mi idea media loca para este fic y eso que inicio por aburrimiento en el trabajo y simplemente empecé a escribirla en mi libreta.

CCC.2610: gracias por el apoyo, n.n espero que este capítulo igual sea de tu agrado

Sarisa97: si u.u me disculpo por lo cortito, ese capítulo igual lo escribí en el trabajo y si estuvo pesada esa mañana e igual sentí que debía ser algo corto ya que era una escena tierna y Kyoya con tierno casi no van n/nU

Bueno fuera de eso, disfruten la continuación

Ya saben u.u KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestado a los sexys personajes para mi propia fantasia.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Noticia… ¿feliz?

En la zona comercial de Namimori podías apreciar un gran edificio de color gris con decoraciones de tonos azul celeste, este edifico tenia por nombre: 1st Generation; en este lugar siempre encontrabas mucha gente entrando y saliendo, ya sea porque acababan de realizar un negocio con el dueño del lugar, por estar interesados en adquirir algún producto del mismo o para buscar trabajo en dicha compañía.

A decir verdad, este lugar era de las compañías más prosperas y de las mejores cotizada en cuando a empleo y a sus dueños; ya que muchas veces, los demás empresarios del lugar habían intentado insinuarles que tuvieran un acercamiento con sus hijas, pero estas invitaciones siempre eran gentilmente rechazadas ya que como era una compañía en proceso de expansión pues simplemente no tenían tiempo para socializar. Aunque la realidad era otra, el presidente y los demás accionistas lo que menos querían era ser acosados por esas mujeres… pues cada que podían se les pegaban como chicle a su cuerpo y parecían no querer despegarse o buscaban de forma descarada insinuárseles para que pasaran un rato en la cama.

Esa era una noche tranquila, el cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban, era una noche ideal para salir a caminar un rato, disfrutar de la brisa nocturna y por qué no, tal vez estar en compañía de tu ser amado…, bueno ese sería el caso para el resto del mundo pero no para cierto rubio de cabellera alborotada y ojos azules que reflejaban cansancio; Giotto se encontraba encerrado en la oficina: la presidencia de la compañía, que amablemente accedió a fundar por insistencia de Verde pero en este instante se maldecía por haber sido tan idiota y crédulo de que no sería la gran cosa…, esta empresa era demasiado llamativa y lo peor generaba miles no millones de papeles y documentos que firmar y aprobar; el pobre ya se encontraba en un colapso mental, jamás en todos sus años de vida tenia tantos deberes, ni siquiera cuando aún era el príncipe tenia tantas responsabilidades, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras recostaba su cabeza en el respaldo de su silla, esa había sido un día demasiado agitado: 5 reuniones, 3 cierres de contratos y su cantidad considerable de papeleo que debía revisar y firmar para la mañana siguiente. Separo su cabeza del cómodo respaldo en verdad por debía sufrir esto solol, ya luego buscaría vengarse de sus disque amigos que lo abandonaron hace rato porque tenían compromisos con sus parejas; ni siquiera su mejor amigo G se quedó con el como siempre hacia porque tenía una cita con Asari, Deamon salió con Elena, Knucle dijo que iría al torneo de boxeo y Lampo tenía una cita con una chica; el rubio lloro internamente igual quería disfrutar la noche con su amado Alaude pero este estaba de viaje así que estaba solo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió la presencia de alguien en la habitación, trato de comportarse de forma neutral y seria, y buscar ignorar al individuo retomando su trabajo de leer y firmar.

\- Te ves tan patético llorando por tu suerte – le comento el intruso.

Giotto simplemente se enojó y levanto la vista para mirar con recelo a cierto pelinegro de mirada azul metálica que se atrevía a verlo con burla. A decir verdad, la relación entre Giotto y Kyoya nunca fue muy buena que digamos; al principio sí, pues era la cosita hermosa que seguía a su hermano rubio platinado a todos lados, pero con el paso del tiempo Giotto fue notando que ese niñito tenia cierto gusto por su hermano gemelo, llámenlo complejo de hermano mayor, pero desde ahí a Giotto no le gustaba que el menor fuera de visita al castillo porque este enseguida buscaba a su hermano, aunque claro siempre que se portaba de esa forma tan infantil era regañado por su pareja y luego, la poca relación que tenían su fue a pique cuando el rubio comprendió que su hermano se sacrificó para proteger a Kyoya; en parte no podía culpar al pelinegro pues estaba cien por ciento seguro que eso fue iniciativa propia de Tsuna, pero aun así dolía.

\- … - Giotto no le contesto y prefirió buscar ignorarlo, aunque viviera con Alaude y el, era raro que ambos cruzaran palabra alguna.

Kyoya, simplemente gruño, en verdad no entendía como es que a su hermano le gustaba ese sujeto tan infantil, un ejemplo claro de un verdadero herbívoro; realmente su poca paciencia siempre se ponía aprueba cuando debía interactuar con Giotto. Pero se recordó de forma mental porque lo fue a buscar, porque si no ahí mismo le reventaba una de sus tonfas en la cabeza y se largaba de ese lugar.

Al notar que el pelinegro seguía en la habitación, simplemente suspiro, realmente debía ser algo importante para que siguiera ahí parado mirándolo, por lo que simplemente soltó un suspiro.

\- Que necesitas esta vez – se limitó a preguntar, en eso se basaba su relación ahora, a veces Kyoya quería algo y para desgracia de Giotto no podía negarse para evitar tener problemas con Alaude, aunque a veces sentía que hacían mal en mimar demasiado a Kyoya pero en parte lo entendía, si Tsuna estuviera vivo el haría exactamente lo mismo; aunque dudaba que su hermano pidiera que le compraran la secundaria de Nami-chuu porque simplemente le gusto el lugar…

\- El reencarno… - dijo de forma seca y directa.

Giotto se le quedo mirando extrañado, intentando analizar lo que acaba de decir el pelinegro - ¿Quién…? – pregunto de forma dudosa, pues que el supiera ellos no tenían permitido reencarnar debido a la maldición del Trinisette que cargaban.

\- Tsunayoshi…

Giotto quedo en shock tratando de procesar las pocas palabras que le acababa de soltar del pelinegro y parecía que se volvían eco en su cabeza aturdiéndolo más, eso debía ser una broma ellos no reencarnaban, era imposible, pero… tomando en cuenta que Kyoya odiaba las bromas y la miraba que le dedicaba en esos momentos…

\- ¿Qué …? – empezó a decir pero sintió que su garganta se secaba impidiéndole seguir hablando.

\- El reencarno como un humano – siguió comentando Kyoya de forma indiferente notando el rubio seguía impresionándose y teniendo un colapso mental.

Esta información era demasiado para él, no tenía lógica pero al notar el semblante lleno de seriedad del que tenía enfrente solo pudo sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba pues sentía algo recorrer sus mejillas, estaba llorando, a veces deseaba poder recuperar a su hermano pero nunca pensó que sus plegarias fueran escuchadas…

-¿Cuándo…?

-Esta tarde mientras patrullaba la ciudad – le comento mientras cruzaba los brazos y ladeaba su cabeza hacia la izquierda, el rubio se estaba tomando la noticia muy tranquilo, la verdad el esperaba otra reacción de su parte, oh bueno más bien no se preparó para lo que ocurriría pues de un momento a otro el rubio quedo a un paso de distancia y lo sujeto de ambos brazos , sus ojos cambiaron ya no eran de un color azul cielo, ahora eran de un naranja brillante y en su frente resaltaba una llama del mismo color; Kyoya ligeramente abrió sus ojos por la impresión, a veces se le olvidaba que ese rubio podía pasar de herbívoro fastidioso a un carnívoro intimidante cuando este se lo proponía.

\- Muéstrame – esas palabras salieron como una orden y aunque no le gustaba la idea, eran de esas cosas que no podía negarse pues ya sabía el castigo que le esperaba a quien se atreviera a desobedecerle cuando hablaba estando en esa forma.

Kyoya simplemente busco zafarse de su agarre y encaminarse a la puerta, seguido del rubio. Ambos salieron del edificio y empezaron a caminar por las calles desiertas de la ciudad, tras unos 10 minutos de solo andar sin dirigirse palabra, le pelinegro se detuvo frente a una casa en particular que tenía dos árboles en la entrada y en uno de ellos se apreciaba un columpio que se mecía con la suave brisa de la noche. Giotto se quedó observando el lugar y luego miro a ver a su acompañante el cual con un movimiento de su cabeza le indicaba que observara en la ventana que estaba abierta en el segundo piso, con algo de duda, tomo impulso para llegar hasta ahí, buscando entrar con cautela para evitar despertar a quien estuviera en esa habitación, empezó a ver el lugar a detalle: tenía un aspecto infantil, varios peluches y juguetes regados en el suelo, un pequeño escritorio, una alfombra en el centro con una pequeña mesa rectangular de color caoba, en la esquina derecha se encontraba lo que era un armario a su lado una puerta, del lado izquierdo noto que había una cama, con cautela entro a la habitación esperando no pisar algún juguete y resbalarse en el proceso, al llegar noto que había alguien en la cama pero las sabanas le cubrían por completo asi que con cuidado fue quitándole la sabana.

Ahí estaba, no había cambiado en nada, enfrente de el estaba Tsuna durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, por un momento sintió que el tiempo se congelaba y se sentía como un niño pequeño otra vez por lo cual de un momento a otro busco lanzarse al lado del pequeño y meterse en las sabanas para dormir juntos como solían hacer, estaba en su mundo de ensueños pues sentía que eso era lo que estaba viviendo, pero la felicidad se esfumo cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba del cuello de su camisa y lo arrojaba por la ventana; por la impresión Giotto no logro reaccionar para impedir golpearse la cabeza contra la pared de la casa de enfrente, por lo que miro a ver con furia a su agresor, topándose con la misma mirada molesta de cierto pelinegro.

\- Que rayos crees que haces – le pregunto muy furioso mientras con su mano derecha inspeccionaba su cabeza para ver si no se lastimo aunque le dolía mucho por el golpe.

\- … - Kyoya realmente se había mentalizado para una reacción así de parte del rubio, pero detuvo las acciones de este por una razón simple: celos, jamás fue de su agrado que ambos durmieran juntos por el mero hecho de ser gemelos, el compartir ese espacio era solo de él y ahora que tenía la fuerza impedirlo lo haría con gusto – eso mismo te pregunto – le contesto saltando de la ventana y llegando hasta el lado del rubio con sus tonfas en mano.

\- Abrazar a mi hermano, o es que me lo vas a impedir Kyoya – menciono diciendo el nombre de este con algo de burla acentuando el hecho de quien era el mayor de los dos.

Kyoya sintió un pequeño tic atacar su ojo derecho, realmente ese rubio era infantil pero dos podían jugar ese juego; a decir verdad, cuando Alaude no los vigilaba tanto el rubio como el pelinegro se ponían a pelear como dos pequeños que no quería compartir algún juguete, en este caso el hermano de cada quien…

\- Si claro, para que lo asustes y grite alertando a sus padres – dijo con algo de molestia.

Giotto enmudeció por un momento, era verdad, al final no sabía si Tsuna nació con sus memorias pasadas y de cierta forma que lo hayan detenido fue la mejor opción, pero eso no quitaba de que le daría las gracias al pelinegro, por lo que hizo lo primero que se le paso por la mente: pararse actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, empezar a alejarse un poco, girarse y sacarle la lengua al pelinegro para después marcharse a su hogar.

Kyoya se quedó en silencio mirando las acciones del otro desprendiendo un aura negra a su alrededor, en serio un día de estos terminaría matando al rubio infantil, tras suspirar empezó a seguirle pues hoy fue un día bastante agotador de forma mental… Pero igual tampoco podía quejarse pues jamás pensó recuperar algo que creía perdido y sabía que ese rubio compartía ese mismo sentimiento en ese momento.


	4. Capítulo 3: Un mensaje lleno de intrigas

Hola de nuevo, perdón si me tarde un poco más pero lo largo del capítulo lo compensara, lo juro :c

Omg… la verdad me siento muy feliz por la aceptación de la historia n/n y eso que solo nace de mi cabeza mientras no tengo mucho que hacer en el trabajo.

Sarisa97: lo que te puedo adelantar es que no habrá nadie más para reencarnar.

1827Forever1827: omg la verdad, me sentí algo acosada y alagada xD un testamento de comentario (bueno es el más largo que he recibido, y eso incluye hasta mis anteriores fics de one piece…) sobre las parejas pues la verdad la historia nace solita de mi cabeza pero si tengo contemplado a la de Yamamoto y Gokudera, la de Reborn y Lambo no estoy muy segura, la de Byakuran y Mukuro está en debate mental dependerá de los hechos, también me gusta el Dino x Enma, parejas hetero tenemos la de Deamo con Elena (solo les are mencion sin profundizar en la relacion) otra mas seria la de Ryohei con Hana, la verdad Kyoko y Haru con parejas no me llama xP; por otra parte Lemon… bueno la verdad aun no me siento capaz de escribir un buen lemon, todo lo dejo a lo romántico y a la imaginación pero igual dependerá de si la historia se presta para esas escenas, e igual aun no estaría muy segura de mpreg, pero si se da: seria ver a tsunalin embarazado de kyoya, pero como dije aun no estoy muy segura para anticiparte algo.

Eli and Onee-chan: xD me ataque de risa con lo de: mal rollito, pero en este capítulo te doy una insinuación de porque no se podía e igual contesto tu pregunta de la gente que se salvó de la masacre, aun dejare en dudas sobre nuestro villano; por cierto recuerda que Tsuna antes del ataque tenía 22 y Kyoya 16, por eso lo usaban de almohada cuando lo pescaban mirándolo dormir e igual nuestro pelinegro que cooperaba para eso ( XD ).

Bueno sin más les dejo de molestar con mis comentarios y disfruten la lectura: recuerden khr no es mía u-u solo tomo prestado a los sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Un mensaje lleno de intrigas

El sonido molesto e irritable de su despertador le dictaba que ya era hora de levantarse (5 am), pero su cuerpo simplemente no quería, él estaba feliz en su mundo de ensueños por lo que simplemente se movió de su cama para obtener un mejor calor de esta y de paso tomar dicho objeto molesto y aventarlo sin ninguna consideración hacia la pared, dejando hecho añicos al pobre aparato, a veces no entendía a los humanos: por que crear un objeto tan fastidioso e irritante como ese y peor aún que su amigo G se atreviera a regalárselo ya programado para molestarlo desde temprano; al volver a escuchar el silencio en la habitación simplemente esbozo una sonrisa y siguió durmiendo.

De un momento a otro la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe revelando en el marco de esta a un sujeto de traje negro con sombrero, resaltando sus patillas rizadas y en su rostro solo se podía ver una sonrisa sádica mientras empezaba a avanzar de forma lenta hacia la persona que se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de esa habitación, sin previo aviso en su mano apareció un mazo gigante y la sonrisa de este se acentuó mucho más y simplemente dejo caer dicho objeto sobre el rubio que seguía durmiendo.

-¡Wahhh…! - grito el rubio, mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que se le había escapado de sus pulmones por el golpe y al despertar por completo miro con odio a su agresor – maldición, que no me puedes despertar de otra forma, Reborn.

\- Tal vez, pero no se me antojo hacerlo Dame-Giotto – le dijo poniendo cara de inocencia por su "pequeña" travesura, ante tal respuesta el rubio solo se enojó más – además es tu culpa sabes que tienes trabajo y no llegaste a la oficia por lo que me mandaron a buscarte.

-Hmm… - le miro con recelo, para luego suspirar – y ¿qué hora es? – pregunto fastidiado, supuso que debió haber dormido más de la cuenta para que G mandara por él.

\- Las 5:05 am, así que muévete que ya vas tarde – respondió simplemente saliendo de forma rápida del lugar, pues era mentira de que lo enviaron a buscarlo, este sabía que el rubio jamás se levantaba temprano y mientras estaba de viaje había extrañado mucho a su víctima… perdón a su estudiante, por lo que entro directamente a su casa para despertarle amablemente.

\- ¡Reborn! – grito Giotto, levantándose rápido de su cama con unas fuertes ganas de asesinarlo, por lo cual empezó a correr para perseguirle por la casa, pero cuando estaba por salir al pasillo sintió que alguien lo golpeaba en sus costillas haciendo que este callera de rodillas al suelo sobándose la parte golpeada, alzo su mirada buscando a su agresor: un pelinegro con una mirada llena de furia que desprendía una terrible aura negra a su alrededor.

\- Por irrumpir mis sueños, kamikorosu – le dijo levantando de forma amenazante sus tonfas para volver a golpearlo. Ante esta acción la cara de Giotto quedo azul, pues sabia de ante mano que los Hibari´s tenían un humor de los mil demonios si se les despertaba sin su consentimiento, por lo que atino a evadir el segundo golpe encerrándose en su habitación.

"Maldito Reborn" – decía mentalmente el rubio, mientras se resignaba a olvidar su placentera cama encaminándose a bañarse y arreglarse para ir a la oficina. Ya vestido con un pantalón obscuro y una camisa manga larga de azul marino con un chaleco negro de botones dorados y corbata negra, salió de su habitación para desayunar algo.

Al entrar a la cocina encontró a Reborn sentado en la mesa bebiendo un expreso y leyendo el periódico. Giotto simplemente le ignoro y se dirigió a la nevera a buscar un poco de jugo de naranja.

-¿Quién lo diría, el rey le tiene miedo a un mocoso? - comento de forma burlona, pues a distancia observo la triste huida que realizo el rubio para que Kyoya no lo matara por despertarle tan temprano.

\- No es miedo… , es instinto de sobrevivencia – contesto sin mirarlo a ver, pues sabía que no le creería.

\- Aja…, bueno eso significa que a pesar de todo aun debo seguir entrenándote – comento sonriéndole mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su café.

Ante el comentario, Giotto sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo debido a que ya había vivido demasiadas torturas, perdón, demasiados entrenamientos con él como para saber que eso significaría estar casi un mes en el hospital o una semana sin poder moverse, pero antes de poder hablar su celular empezó a sonar, por lo que simplemente suspiro y contesto sin mirar quien le marcaba.

\- Bueno…

\- ¡Maldito Giotto! , otra vez te haces el vago cuando sabes que tienes junta a las 7am – le gritaron, por lo que este alejo un poco el aparato de su oído para no quedar sordo.

\- Yo también te quiero G, buenos días –le contesto resignado, sí que su amigo era un fanático del trabajo.

\- No cambies el tema – le comento un poco más calmado.

\- Ya estoy saliendo para la oficina, ahorita que llego me sigues sermoneando, por cierto Reborn está conmigo – comento de forma seria lo último, mientras se servía un poco de jugo en una copa y guardaba le resto.

\- Entiendo, entonces les avisare a todos para que se reúnan y escuchemos su reporte – contesto G igual con mucha seriedad para luego colgar.

\- Bueno, vámonos – le comento a su acompañante tras terminar de beber el jugo y dejar la copa vacía en la mesa para encaminarse a la salida de su casa, tomando las llaves de su automóvil y ambos dirigirse a la compañía.

Al llegar a la oficina, el pobre rubio fue secuestrado por un joven de cabellera pelirroja con un tatuaje en forma de tormenta en la parte derecha de su rostro y llevado a la sala de juntas donde ahí estuvieron encerrados por 2 horas con otras personas.

Al finalizar la junta, un grupo de caballeros vestidos de traje y con portafolios en mano salieron muy sonrientes de dicha habitación, al parecer lograron un buen negocio, tras ellos se quedaron en la habitación un rubio y un pelirrojo para guardar y recoger los documentos que se emplearon en dicha junta.

\- Ah… que agotador es esto – comento con fastidio el rubio.

\- Bueno, no puedes quejarte, logramos un buen trato – comento su amigo pelirrojo, mientras recogía las carpetas de la mesa.

\- G, se nota que esta forma de vida te encanta – le comento sonriéndole.

\- Y para qué negarlo, por fin después de siglos, siento que realizo mi verdadero trabajo como tu mano derecha –le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Era verdad, si el incidente en el reino no hubiera ocurrido, Giotto hubiera asumido el trono y G hubiera sido nombrado su consejero real. Pero tras lo ocurrido eso nunca paso pero aun así añoraba poder realizar actividades como esas, por lo cual le agradecía a Verde por convencer a Giotto de crear una compañía y poder ayudarle en la toma de decisiones.

\- Es bueno que al fin el tiempo te compense de alguna forma –comento dejando descansar su cabeza en el cómodo respaldo de su silla.

\- Bueno, ahora regreso, iré a avisarle a todos que pasen para escuchar el reporte de Reborn – comento de forma seria, mientras salía de la sala de juntas.

Giotto se quedó observando con la mirada perdida hacia la puerta por donde G salió; hacia mucho que Reborn se había marchado, pues se le dio la misión de buscar anomalías con referente al Trinisette, así que por obviedad si después de 2 años regreso significaba que dio con algo importante, también estaba pensando mencionarle a todos lo de Tsuna aunque algo le inquietaba pues sabía muy bien que también podría ser un truco y solo ser humano con su apariencia…, pues por la maldición que cargaban su tiempo se congelo dejándolos con la apariencia de cuando todo empezó e igual se les prohibió reencarnar para evitar alterar el orden de todo; tenia tantas dudas en su cabeza pero esperaba que al menos lo que Reborn hubiera descubierto ayudara a aclarar un poco las cosas.

Después de pasados 10 minutos, las puertas se abrieron revelando varias personas de aspectos y vestimentas muy diversas, que fueron tomando asiento alrededor de la mesa.

Del lado derecho de Giotto se sentó su amigo G, del lado izquierdo estaba Asari, seguido de Xanxus, Dino, Cozart, Deamon, Lampo y Knucle; del lado de G se sentaron: Byakuran, Uni, Verde, Skull, Colonnello, Lal, Biper y Fon, de forma retirada cerca de la ventana de la habitación se encontraba Kyoya y en la otra punta de la mesa estaba Reborn.

\- Bueno, ya que casi todos estamos reunidos, daremos inici… - empezó a decir G, cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió dando paso a un joven de cabellera rubia platinada.

Alaude solo se limitó a cerrar la puerta, dedicarle una sonrisa de lado a Giotto y pararse al lado de su hermanito.

\- Hmm…, como decía, ya que estamos todos presentes, ahora si Reborn, te escuchamos – comento G, mientras que el mencionado solo se acomodaba su sombrero y ponía una mirada muy seria.

\- Sobre mi viaje puedo decirles que después de mucho, logre dar con ese sujeto – dijo de forma seria, provocando una reacción de asombro en el rostro de todos los presentes.

\- Quieres decir, que… encontraste a Chequerface – dijo Giotto, siendo el primero en reaccionar y poniendo igual una mirada seria, a lo cual Reborn solo asintió a modo de respuesta y prosiguió su explicación.

\- El método…, no lo diré – comento sonriendo – pero me dio un mensaje para todos – sacando de entre sus ropas una carta con un sello rojo con tres marcas en particular en el – y como notaran para leer el contenido necesito las 3 llaves.

Al mencionar esto: Giotto, Uni y Byakuran se pararon y se acercaron a Reborn. Giotto y Byakuran mostraron un anillo que cada quien portaba en el dedo corazón de su mano derecha, mientras que Uni mostro un chupete de color naranja, en ese momento en los objetos empezó a brotar una llama color naranja y con ello el sello se derritió sin dañar el sobre. Acto seguido Reborn le dio la carta a Giotto, a lo cual este la abrió y empezó a leerla:

"Mis queridos chicos, ¿qué tal llevan la inmortalidad…?.

La razón por la que me deje ver ante el arcobaleno del sol es para advertirles que los sucesos que los amarraron a esta vida se repetirán y en esta ocasión necesitaran buscar las otras mitades de la esencia Vongola que se perdió en aquella ocasión.

Para darles una ayuda con eso, le di una segunda oportunidad al joven príncipe en agradecimiento por sus actos e igual porque será necesario en esta nueva guerra; pero si desean saber sobre el pasado, eso dependerá de que ustedes logren despertar las memorias perdidas.

Por ahora estaré más pendiente de ustedes, pues el equilibrio del Trinisette es mi prioridad, así que para que vean que no soy malo ni desconsiderado dentro de poco recibirán la visita de un conocido para darles unos juguetes, su uso y manejo dependerá únicamente de su voluntad.

Sin más, por ahora me despido, nos veremos pronto, con cariño su amado Chequerface."

Tras terminar de leer, la sala se quedo sumida en silencio, todos estaban asimilando el contenido de la carta pues estaba generaba mas dudas que respuestas, pero existía algo notorio en su contenido: aquel que les cambio su vida regresaría a atacar una vez mas.


	5. Capítulo 4: Trinisette

Hola a todos n.n/, buaaa T-T perdón por tardarme esta vez en actualizar es que tuve un debate mental sobre la continuación ya había escrito la siguiente parte donde seguía la continuación después de leer la carta pero en eso me detuve y preferí cambiar todo ese capítulo para darles una intro al pasado y así responder algunas dudas.

1827Forever1827: Si supongo tienes razón no estoy acostumbrada pero me gustan muchísimo tus comentarios n.n. EL mpreg sigue en debate mental de si hacerlo o no, lo de que Tsuna era mayor que Kyoya antes no significaba que este fuera el seme xD (asusta un poco hacerlo seme a el y kyoya uke), por eso no me gusta la pareja de dinoxkyoya, nuestra nube es mucho macho para ser uke xP

Bueno ya sin más, ahora les dejo con la lectura, recuerden: KHR no es mía u-u solo presto a sus personajes para mi recreación personal.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Trinisette

Todos seguían sumidos en sus pensamientos asimilando el breve contenido de la carta que les mando ese sujeto y con sus palabras llegaron los recuerdos de cómo había comenzado todo…

\- Hace 400 años… -

Giotto aún se negaba a soltar el cuerpo sin vida del que hace unos días era su gemelo, Alaude buscaba separarlo diciéndole palabras reconfortarles para intentar aminorar el dolor.

\- Esto es un sueño, no puede ser verdad…- seguía murmurando Giotto mientras escondía su rostro en los cabellos de su hermano, en eso levanto un poco la mirada y lo noto, en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha de Tsuna, estaba un anillo – eso es… - empezó a decir y con ese comentario Alaude fijo su vista en el anillo.

\- ¿Por qué lleva uno de los tesoros reales puesto? – pregunto Alaude, pensando en voz alta, en eso miro a ver a Kyoya e igual noto que este también tenía puesto un anillo.

Giotto busco quitarle el anillo del dedo a Tsuna, y cuando este estuvo en su mano empezó a brillar dejando ver una llama de color naranja y sin saber de dónde provenía el sonido empezaron a sonar unas campanadas.

\- Pero que… - empezó a decir Giotto levantándose y alejándose un poco del cuerpo de Tsuna debido a que las llamas empezaron a rodear su cuerpo, formando una esfera a su alrededor – Alaude … - le llamo algo temeroso pues no entendía que pasaba, en su familia esos anillos siempre estuvieron guardados como un tesoro intocable, nadie se había atrevido a tocarlos pues según se contaba un extraño hombre se lo regalo a su tátara-abuelo, el cual fue el fundador del reino, pidiéndole que los guardara hasta su regreso y fue una promesa mantenida de generación en generación en la familia Vongola, un tesoro valioso e intocable, hasta el día de hoy.

Alaude estaba algo preocupado, pues no sabía que era esa extraña esfera que rodeaba a Giotto y sin más usando sus esposas intento pegarle para romperla pero por más fuerza que aplicara esta no parecía afectarse.

\- Giotto, Alaude ¿dónde están? – se escuchó un grito a lo lejos – cuando ambos miraron a ver en el marco de la puerta encontraron a sus amigos: G, Asari, Deamon, Knucle y Lampo estaban con la respiración agitada y en su mirada se veía el pánico; pues igual tuvieron un mal presentimiento y optaron por regresar tan rápido como pudieron al reino y al llegar y ver todo el caótico panorama imaginaron lo peor y tras encontrarse con los guardias que protegían al rubio estos les indicaron que se fueron al palacio, pero se alarmaron cuando empezaron a escuchar de la nada unas campanadas.

\- Giotto – le grito G intentando acercarse a este, pero al igual que los intentos de Alaude no pasó nada con la esfera.

Por su parte Asari y Knucle se acercaron para revisar a Kyoya, quien parecía seguir en una especie de trance. Deamon también empezó a pegarle a la esfera que rodeaba al rubio para ver si entre los tres podían romperla. Lampo por su parte empezó a recorrer con la mirada la sala y en eso lo noto.

\- Miren – les dijo señalando la caja donde anteriormente estaban guardado el tesoro real, ahí se podía ver otros 5 anillos los cuales empezaron a brillar, al notar esto Alaude de forma rápida llego hasta su hermano y le quito el anillo.

En eso las campanadas sonaban más fuertes y de un momento a otro aparecieron otras dos esferas del mismo color al horizonte, notando que avanzaban de forma lenta hacia su ubicación.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto Asari, algo desconcertado.

\- No lo sé pero se está poniendo extremo – comento Knukcle.

\- Kufufu parece que tendremos compañía – dijo Deamon notando que junto a las esferas habían varias personas siguiéndolas.

\- Crees que sean los que atacaron – comento G con seriedad, sacando su pistola y preparándose para pelear.

-Si es así, serán castigados hasta la muerte – opino Alaude.

\- Chicos…. – empezó a llamar Giotto cuando noto que su cuerpo no respondía y la esfera que lo rodeaba empezó a elevarlo por el aire.

\- Giotto, ¿qué haces? kufufu, tanto quieres ser el primero en pelear – comento con ironía Deamon.

\- Claro que no – le respondió con enfado – mi cuerpo se mueve solo – comento con algo de terror en sus palabras pues las otras esferas ya estaban entrando por la ventana de la habitación y sin que nadie lo pudiera evitar los tres objetos se juntaron.

Giotto estaba un poco asustado por que no sabía que pasaba exactamente ni mucho menos que pasaría después, cuando se juntaron las esferas pudo notar a otras dos personas junto a él, los cuales también parecía que estaban pasando por lo mismo ya que el desconcierto y la duda se notaba en sus miradas. Una era una pequeña chica que tendría como 16 años de cabello verde oscuro corto por delante con una coleta de caballo, ojos color azules y un tatuaje pequeño en forma de flor en su mejilla izquierda, alrededor de su cuello brillaba un objeto en forma de chupón de color naranja; el otro era un chico que parecía tener su misma edad ( 22 años) este tenía el cabello blanco corto un poco alborotado, tenía ojos color lila y un tatuaje de puntas debajo del ojo izquierdo también de color lila, el poseía también un extraño anillo con una piedra naranja al centro y dos alas a los costados.

Los tres solo se quedaron mirándose sin poder decir nada pues no encontraban las palabras adecuadas para expresar o preguntar sobre la situación en la que se encontraban, pero a lo lejos se escuchaban muchos pasos llegar a su dirección, y hasta los amigos de Giotto que estaban mirando y analizando a los otros compañeros de esfera que tenía su amigo, se giraron para poder observar a un grupo de 13 personas(aclaración: son las coronas fúnebres y los arcobalenos), las cuales todas llevaban un arma en mano, por lo cual los chicos también se pusieron en posición de combate.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que le hicieron a nuestra princesa? – comento un sujeto que desprendía un aura siniestra, llevaba un traje negro y sombrero del mismo color con una cinta naranja y lo notorio de este es que tenía las patillas risadas, mientras les apuntaba con su pistola de color verde.

\- ¿Porque rayos quieren secuestrar a nuestro líder? – pregunto un sujeto de cabello largo y ojos de color verde marino, vestía un traje blanco con camisa roja y corbata negra e igual tenía una pistola apuntando a todos mientras hablaba.

\- Como rayos vamos a saber eso, más bien que ¿quieren ustedes con nuestro príncipe? – comento G algo cabreado ante la situación, pues tampoco entendían nada y esos sujetos les estaban culpando.

Los tres bandos parecía que se matarían de un momento a otro, debido a que culpaban a los otros por lo ocurrido pues nadie sabía que estaba ocurriendo solo sabían que de un momento a otro sus líderes fueron rodeados por una esfera naranja y reunido con un grupo de extraños.

\- Nunca pensé que nuestro encuentro fuera tan temprano y menos de este modo – comento un voz misteriosa que parecía venir de toda la habitación.

Todos los que estaban en la habitación empezaron a mirar en todas direcciones buscando el punto de origen de aquella misteriosa voz y de un momento a otro en medio de la esfera naranja apareció un sujeto con una vestimenta algo rara pues parecía estar hecha de mitades, el lado derecho de su ropa era un traje normal color blanco y la otra parte parecía tener cuadros en blanco y negro, poseía un sombrero de la misma textura que sus ropas y un antifas cubriéndole el rostro.

\- Saludos mis nuevos guardianes del Trinisette – les dijo.

\- ¿Trinisette…? – comento la chica que estaba en la esfera.

\- ¿Qué clase de juego es este? – comento el chico de cabello blanco

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Giotto.

\- Cierto permítanme presentarme de forma formal – dijo y chasqueando sus dedos la esfera se rompió, con el sonido de la esfera rompiendo Kyoya reacciono y despertó de su trance mirando a ver a todos sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, por lo cual Alaude se le acerco y con un gesto en su mirada le indico que no hiciera nada y luego hablarían– Mi nombre real, no se los diré – siguió hablando aquel sujeto girándose a verlos y sonriéndoles; lo cual provoco que todos en la habitación fruncieran el cejo – Vamos no se enojen muchachos – intento calmarles – pueden llamarme Chequerface, yo soy el dueño de esos objetos – dijo señalando el chupete que portaba la chica y los anillos de los chicos.

\- Espera eso no es posible estos objetos son antiguos, tú no puedes ser su dueño - se quejaron al mismo tiempo G y un sujeto de cabello verde con lentes.

\- Tal vez, pero si yo fuera inmortal si tendría sentido – señalizo, haciendo callar los reclamos – en fin cuando le entregue los tesoros a Aria, Ieyatsu y Dragon; nunca pensé que ocurriría algo así o mucho menos que fueran usados por sus descendientes – comento con algo de culpa en sus palabras.

\- Supongamos que te creemos – comenzó a decir el sujeto de las patillas rizadas – pero al mismo tiempo no –dijo apuntándole con su arma- danos una razón de juntarnos y aparecerte ahora – le amenazo.

\- Que rudeza, pero bueno por algo el pacificador del sol te escogió, Reborn – comento de forma tranquila, ignorando las preguntas que le realizaron y continuando su plática – bueno la explicación es sencilla: todos ustedes fueron atacados de forma simultánea, buscando asesinarlos y sin poder evitarlo tomaron los tesoros de sus familias para usar su poder y tratar de protegerse del enemigo- explico de forma seria.

\- Es verdad, un sujeto extraño nos atacó y de un momento a otro lo perseguimos hasta donde estaba la habitación donde nuestra familia guardaba el tesoro y al abrirla por accidente notamos que habían unos chupetes extraños y sin saber por qué los tomamos y con ello logramos hacer que ese sujeto se retirara – comento una chica de cabello azul largo, ojos color rojo y con un tatuaje rojo en la mejilla derecha.

\- Algo similar paso con nosotros, pero en nuestro caso lo que contenía la caja eran 7 anillos con una piedra de diferente color y adornada con alas a los lados – dijo un joven de cabellos rojos algo rizados de ojos color café.

\- Nosotros… -comenzó a decir Giotto mirando a ver a Alaude y a Kyoya – no sabemos que paso aquí – dijo con tristeza.

\- En su caso Vongolas, sus hermanos fueron los que activaron el poder de sus anillos, también la batalla quedo en un empate pero por un descuido su hermano fue el que perdió la vida en el proceso – dijo mirando a ver al rubio.

Giotto, oculto la mirada, estaba enojado, de haber estado aquí con los chicos, tal vez su hermano no hubiera muerto por qué solo estaban Kyoya y él, en cambio los otros tenían a sus compañeros.

\- Hmm… tal vez no entienda mucho, y lamento la perdida, rubio-kun – dijo el chico de cabello blancos mirando a ver a Giotto y después volver a ver a Chequerface – pero lo que puedo notar es que tú sabes: quién fue el que nos atacó y por lo contado el motivo es el mismo, ellos quería esos tesoros que les diste a guardar a nuestros ancestros, ¿Por qué? – dijo mientras afilaba su mirada y hacia puños sus manos.

\- En efecto, se quien fue, pero de nada sirve decirles, ahorita se volvió a esconder para recuperar y reorganizar sus fuerzas – dijo de forma tranquila – y tal y como mencionas Byakuran, venía a destruir los anillos mare – dijo señalándolo – los anillos vongola- señalando a Giotto – y los pacificadores – mirando a ver a Yuni – estos forman los 3 elementos del Trinisette que mantienen el orden del mundo.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con el orden del mundo? – pregunto Asari.

\- A que estos elementos ayudan a mantener el equilibrio en el mundo, y ahora que han sido activados ustedes recibirán un premio y un castigo – comento algo divertido Chequerface.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – pregunto Yuni.

\- A partir de este momento ustedes son los guardianes oficiales de estos artículos – dijo caminando hacia el resto de los anillos Vongola que permanecían en la caja y haciendo chasqueando sus dedos estos aparecieron en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha de G, Asari, Deamon, Lampo y Knukcle – ahora ya están asignados todos los guardianes – comento sonriendo al ver la cara de desconcierto de esos chicos.

\- Y qué pasa si nos negáramos a cuidar de estos dichosos anillos – pregunto una niña pequeña de cabello azul claro muy largo y ojos azul oscuro, mientras señalaba el anillo mare que ella portaba.

\- No existe esa posibilidad, porque al colocárselos activaron la maldición que contenía, pequeña Bluebell – comento cruzándose de brazos

\- Deja de hablar entre líneas o te arrestare por molesto – comento por primera vez Alaude, pues ya se había fastidiado de las largas que está dando ese sujeto y no les decía nada en concreto.

\- Ah… por que las nubes son agresivas – comento para sí mismo Chequerface – técnicamente no será una maldición del todo fea, a partir de ahora para preservar la seguridad de dichos objetos ustedes ya no podrán morir y deberán cuidar de estos artículos en mi lugar.

\- ¡Que!, espera eso significa que seremos unos ancianos decrépitos por toda la eternidad – pregunto algo horrorizado un chico de cabello morado corto con tatuaje de gota morada debajo de su ojo derecho.

\- Jajaja , claro que no Skull, así no me servirían como guardianes, a partir de ahora ustedes ya no envejecerán se quedaran con la edad actual que tienen, esa es la maldición – contesto divertido – bueno, resolviendo esto les dejo para que se conozcan, apropósito si por alguna extraña razón los llegan a matar a partir de ahora ustedes dejaran de existir en este y los demás mundos – y diciéndose eso empezó a desaparecer delante de ellos.

\- Espera, esta maldición también afectara a Kyoya y a Tsuna – cuestiono algo preocupado Giotto, tras asimilar cada palabra dicha por ese sujeto.

\- Así es majestad, el príncipe y la joven nube también fueron afectados, y por consecuencia el joven príncipe ya ha dejado de existir y no tendrá permitido renacer para no alterar el orden actual – dijo desapareciendo por completo del lugar – aquí les dejo un pequeño instructivo sobre los objetos, sus poderes y uso, así les dejare algo para divertirse hasta nuestro próximo encuentro.

Y tras esa respuesta Giotto, solo atino a caer de rodillas; mientras todos en la sala seguían sumidos en sus pensamientos asimilando lo ocurrido y al mismo tiempo en las manos de Giotto, Byakuran y Yuni aparecía un rollo donde explicaba el poder de cada tesoro que ellos portaban y sus poderes.

\- Fin de Flasback -


	6. Capítulo 5: Descifrando misterios

Hola a todos, bueno primero gomen por la tardanza, es que bueno estaba más concentrada en el examen que presente, pero bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Yuki han 007, espero que este nuevo cap te guste así como los demás.

Bueno disfruten la lectura y ya saben khr no es mío u.u solo tomo prestado a los sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Descifrando misterios

\- De regreso al presente –

\- No entiendo… - empezó a decir Cozart rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

\- Estúpida basura, alguna vez llegara a decir algo concreto – se quejó Xanxus.

\- Esto nos deja peor que en el inicio – dijo Dino con pesimismo.

\- A qué se refiere con mitades Vongola – comento G con la mirada perdida.

\- Estúpido imbécil…, como que se dejó ver para mí – dijo Reborn enojado, aunque el comentario fue más para sí mismo que para el resto.

\- Esto si será un problema – opino Fon de forma calmada, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- Ah… que fastidio, la carta no nos ayuda en nada – se quejó Knukcle, empezando a rascarse la cabeza de la frustración.

\- Kufufu… cuando encuentre a ese imbécil…, le enseñare a dejar de hablar con acertijos – comento Deamon imaginando las mil y un torturas que le haría a Chaquerface si se lo encontrara de frente.

\- Pero… ahí un detalle que no entiendo – empezó a decir Yuni, mientras los demás seguían debatiendo entre ellos sobre la información que acababan de recibir.

\- Debes estar pensando lo mismo que yo, Yuni-chan – comento Byakuran mientras sonreía.

\- Hablen de una buena vez – comento con fastidio Alaude, el cual se acercó hasta ellos para escuchar mejor su conversación en su intento de alejarse un poco de todo el ruido generado por los demás.

\- A quien se refiere con el joven príncipe – pregunto mirando a ver a Giotto – no tu eres el príncipe.

Ahí todos los demás murmullos se callaron, pues al final alguien hizo una pregunta importante y la sala de nuevo quedo en silencio.

\- Creo que se refiere a Tsunayoshi – comento Kyoya rompiendo el silencio incomodo que ya lo empezaba a fastidiar.

Ante esas palabras, el rostro de Giotto paso de confusión a alegría rápidamente, ya que si era totalmente cierto lo que sentía entonces el pequeño que Kyoya le enseño si era realmente su Tsuna. Todos se quedaron mirando con diversión la cara de ensoñación que tenía el rubio en esos momentos y hasta podrían jurar que detrás de él había aparecido un fondo rosa con flores y corazones; de cierta forma le entendían pues al final solo él fue el único que perdió a su familia en aquella ocasión. Pero tras un minuto de felicidad y como si fuera un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima…, su mirada reflejo temor y preocupación, porque ahora entendía un fragmento de la carta y por la mirada que le daba Kyoya este también había llegado a la misma conclusión, porque su mirada igual reflejaba preocupación.

Alaude por su parte, miraba con un poco de intriga a Giotto y a su hermano; él sabía que estos no se llevaban bien pero cuando se lo proponían hacían un buen trabajo de equipo.

Los demás alternaban la vista entre el rubio y el pelinegro que se comunicaban con la miraba sin lograr entender mucho, donde lo único que destacaba es que ellos sabían algo que aún no le había dicho a los demás; tras haber transcurrido un minuto sonó un disparo con lo cual todos salieron de sus pensamientos y miraron a ver el origen del disparo: Reborn, el cual tenía su confiable pistola en la mano de la cual salía un poco de humo.

\- Les molestaría compartir lo que saben con la clase- se quejó con ironía mientras miraba a Giotto y a Kyoya.

\- Ayer por la tarde me encontré a un humano idéntico a Tsunayoshi – respondió Kyoya.

\- Él, me lo comento y los dos fuimos a verlo, aunque igual estaba dudoso de si era realmente, pero… - en eso volvió a mirar la carta – con esto ahora no me queda dudas, ese es mi Tsunayoshi – dijo sonriendo de forma sincera para sí mismo. Y aunque nadie lo noto ante esa declaración Kyoya hizo un mueca de disgusto.

\- Entonces no debemos perder tiempo y tenemos que traerlo con nosotros – comento Verde, acomodándose las gafas.

-No creo que sea tan fácil – opino Lal.

\- Tiene razón, kora – empezó a decir Colonnello – como está escrito ahí, es él, pero no tiene sus memorias kora.

\- Además, como lo traeríamos con nosotros, si ahorita esta con otra familia – comento Asari.

\- Podríamos ponerles a otro niño a esa familia y manipular sus recuerdos para que no noten el cambio – sugirió Mamon.

\- Kufufu apoyo esa idea – le secundo Deamon.

\- Se complican mucho, basuras, mejor solo lo secuestramos y listo – menciono Xanxus al mismo tiempo que se recostaba en su asiento y subía sus pies a la mesa.

\- No se puede arreglar todo con violencia – reclamo Cozart.

\- Lo primero sería averiguar cómo hacerle recuperar sus memorias – comento de forma seria Reborn.

\- Yo propongo acercarnos al pequeño Tsunayoshi-kun – exclamo Byakuran mientras abría una bolsa de malvaviscos y se metía un puño de estos a su boca.

\- Eso es obvio adicto a los malvaviscos – le grito G – la pregunta real, seria: ¿cómo y de qué manera…?

Y con ello comenzó una nueva disputa para ver quien resolvía el problema y de un momento a otro la sala de reuniones se había convertido en un campo de batalla pues de palabras pasaron a las armas y ya todos se encontraban peleando entre ellos y esa mini-guerra no parecía tener tregua, o eso se esperaba hasta que cierto rubio ya no aguanto más…

\- ¡Cállense! – grito Giotto entrando a modo hyper.

Por lo cual todos en la sala se detuvieron y miraron a ver al rubio, pues sabían de antemano que nada bueno les esperaba ahora que lograron hacerlo enojar, solo rogaban internamente no convertirse en estatuas de hielo por tiempo indeterminado o sufrir algún castigo de esos imposibles o humillantes que Reborn le enseño muy bien, tanto que el propio tutor a veces se maldecía cuando él era quien cosechaba los frutos de su enseñanza.

\- Bien – comento Giotto al ver que captó la atención de todos – Ahora nos dividiremos por grupos: unos investigaran sobre el contenido de la carta y otros reforzaran la seguridad de Namimori pues a partir de ahora esta se volverá nuestra base por obvias razones y tenemos que mantenerla vigilada – hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió con su discurso – Arcobalenos, ustedes seguirán monitoreando y vigilando todo lo relacionado al Trinisette; Xanxus y Dino, ustedes y sus familias buscaran al dichoso amigo de Chaquerface y lo traen aquí – estos solo asintieron con la cabeza – Byakuran y Cozart, necesito que se instalen lo más rápido que puedan aquí y empiecen a ejecutar un plan de vigilancia sobre la cuidad; mientras que yo y mis guardianes nos haremos cargo de traer a Tsunayoshi con nosotros ya que después de todos aun con sus memorias a ustedes no les conoce – comento mientras miraba a todos los presentes.

\- Al menos en los momentos importantes, sabes cómo actuar como un verdadero líder dame-Giotto – comento Reborn con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Bueno estoy de acuerdo con mi tarea, siendo el caso me marcho para avisarle a los chicos sobre nuestra mudanza y empezar a buscar una humilde morada en este lugar – comento byakuran mientras arrugaba la bolsa vacía de malvaviscos y abría la puerta para salir de la habitación.

\- Creo que hare lo mismo, ya que todo quedo claro, regresare a mis cosas, cualquier cosa que encuentre se las informare – comento Verde saliendo de la sala.

\- Hmm, me pregunto cómo les explicare a los chicos lo de la mudanza – comento algo divertido Cozart.

\- Lamento si esto te causa problemas, amigo mío – comento algo triste Giotto.

\- Tranquilo – dijo acercándose a él y colocando su mano en el hombro derecho del rubio – por algo somos amigos y estas en lo correcto la familia debe estar cerca más en estos momentos – le dijo sonriéndole para después salir igual de la habitación.

\- Al fin termino esta reunión, ya me había fastidiado tanto parloteo – comento Xanxus con ironía mientras caminaba a la puerta – vamos basura tenemos trabajo que el rubio nos encargó – comento mirando a ver a Dino, el cual solo busco reír algo nervioso y seguirle, obvio no sin despedirse primero de los que quedaban en la sala.

Y con ellos el resto se fue retirando de la sala, en la cual solo quedaron: Reborn, Kyoya, Lampo, Deamon, Kunkcle, Asari, G, Alaude y Giotto.

-Bueno… y que vamos a hacer exactamente – comento Asari una vez que estuvieron solos.

\- En nuestro caso tenemos dos tareas que realizar – comenzó a decir G de forma pensativa – tenemos lo de Tsunayoshi y sobre lo otro que decía la carta que nos concierne… ¿a qué se refiere con las otras mitades Vongola?

\- En verdad que ese sujeto es muy problemático – comento con pesadez Lampo.

\- Primero nos encargaremos de lo que si sabemos, después lo otro – comento Giotto, y con ello se giró para ver a Alaude – Sé que es pronto, pues recién llegas pero necesito toda la información sobre la familia con la que vive actualmente Tsuna , quiero todo.

\- … - Alaude no contesto solo se limitó a asentir para luego salir de la habitación, seguido de Kyoya.

\- Ok, con ese par tendremos esa información muy pronto, ahora lo otro – comento Deamon.

\- Creo que vagamente recuerdo algo relacionado con eso – comento Knukcle, logrando que todos miraran a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos – pero no me acuerdo al extremo –dijo la última frase gritando, y con ello hizo que todos se cayeran de la impresión.

\- Maldito, no juegues en un momento así – le reclamo G, aunque igual se regañó mentalmente así mismo por haber creído por un momento que el ex-boxeador tendría alguna información importante.

\- Ya tranquilo G, Knukcle no lo hizo apropósito, solo trata de ayudar un poco – Asari intento calmarlo.

\- Creo tener una idea sobre lo que quiso decir Knukcle – comento Lampo.

\- Kufufu, será mejor que tengas una buena explicación o juro que te atormentare con pesadillas esta noche si sales con alguna niñería como respuesta – le amenazo Deamon.

\- Habla de una buena vez – le reclamo Reborn apuntándole con su arma.

\- Ah… - Lampo dejo salir un suspiro – Recuerdan el día que ese sujeto nos entre esto – dijo mostrando su anillo, a lo cual todos asintieron – bueno ese sujeto dijo que de nuestra parte Tsuna y Kyoya fueron los que activaron la maldición que nos afectó…

\- Si… - respondieron todos ante su comentario.

\- Y también recuerdan que se refiero a Kyoya como la "joven nube" – termino decir.

\- Todos recordamos eso – comento Asari.

\- Aja y el punto es – comento desesperado G, pues ya se sentía bastante molesto de que nadie dijera algo en concreto.

\- Creo que sé a dónde quiere llegar el mocoso – dijo Reborn, captando la atención de todos – quieres decir que el anillo del cielo y la nuve posee dos portadores, no es así.

\- Aja, y si nos basamos en eso y en lo que dice la carta… - siguió hablando Lampo.

\- Un momento, quieres decir que a eso se refiere con mitades – dijo Giotto algo alarmado – que así como nos pasó a Alaude y a mí; los demás anillos responderán a otra persona más…

Tras esa revelación, todos se quedaron en silencio, uno muy incómodo, pues a pesar de que la idea por si sola sonaba descabellada pero también era algo lógica para la situación actual, al mismo tiempo eso les aterraba pues eso significaba que no tenían mucho tiempo para encontrar a sus contrapartes y empezar a entrenarles o peor aún no sabían cómo y dónde tendrían que empezar a buscarlas; pero más importante no sabían cómo eran, su edad o peor si estaban vivos o muertos.

\- Bueno lo mejor será investigar un poco más afondo sobre esta idea que tenemos hasta ahora – empezó a decir G – pero al mismo tiempo tenemos un problema con ello.

\- Y ¿cuál es? – le pregunto Knucle.

\- Los anillos nos ayudaran a localizarlos pero si accidentalmente los tocan sellaremos su edad – dijo en tono serio G.

\- Y que propones entonces rosita – comento Deamon.

Al escuchar su apodo, G estuvo a punto de lanzarse a golpearlo, pero Asari intervino rápidamente y le tomo la mano a este para transmitirle un poco de calma con sus llamas de lluvia y con ello evitar que ese empiece a pelear.

\- Bien Asari, así se controla a las fieras Kufufu – se volvió a burlar Deamon ante la acción del flautista.

A lo cual ahora Asari era el enojado lanzándole una mirada fría al ilusionista el cual paro de reír al notar la estupidez que había ocasionado, pues todos sabían que enojar a: Asari, Giotto y los Hibari´s era suicidio…, por ello el que intervino esta vez fue Giotto.

\- Suficiente, Deamon compórtate – le regaño mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Si mama – contesto este.

\- Hmm… - Giotto a veces no comprendía como podía ponerse de infantil su amigo en esos momentos – Ah… - suspiro – Bueno G, continua explicándonos.

\- Ejem… Bueno como decía – empezó a hablar soltando la mano de su pareja – al encontrarlos todos sondearemos sus edades y buscaremos que ellos tengan una edad igual o cercana a la que tenía Kyoya antes de la maldición, es decir, que tengan alrededor de 16 años, mientras llegan a esa edad los entrenaremos y si ya la tiene les daremos el anillo para evitar un desnivel en las edades.

\- Te complicadas demasiado – argumento Knuncle.

\- Pero estoy de acuerdo con el plan de G – comento Reborn.

-Bueno en ese caso creo que todos saben su tarea sobre buscar a su mitad – dijo Giotto.

\- Eso no es justo – se quejó Lampo – Alaude y tú no tendrán que hacer nada.

\- Nada… - ahora Giotto se enojó – además de los miles de papeles que debo firmar que genera la empresa, los que generan ustedes en sus misiones y ahora ver como acercarme nuevamente a mi hermanito…, eso te parece nada Lampo… - comento Giotto cambiando la tonalidad de sus ojos azules a uno naranja…

\- ah… - empezó a decir Lampo pero rápidamente su boca fue tapada con las manos de Asari.

\- Lampo solo bromeaba con el "nada", verdad – le dijo mirándolo de forma amenazante, a lo cual Lampo aun con su boca tapada asentido de forma muy rápida.

Ya que ese era otro tema tabú para ellos: decirle a Giotto que no hacía "nada" cuando sabían que era el que menos tiempo tenia de todos por todas las responsabilidades que tomo.

\- Ejem.. – dijo Reborn, captando la atención de todos – bueno creo que con esto ahora si finaliza la reunión, así que mejor vamos a descansar y esperar la información de Alaude y Kyoya traigan.

Y con ellos todos asintieron y se fueron retirando de la sala para ir a descansar a sus hogares, ya que si bien habían tenidos días ajetreados, este le ganaba a todos ellos.

Aunque cierto rubio decidió hacer escala de camino a su casa para pasar a ver otra casa en particular.

Desde lejos solo pudo contemplar con una mirada nostálgica ver a un pequeño castaño jugar en el arenero que se encontraba en su patio haciendo algunas formas y jugando con unos cochecitos y muñecos que tenía a su lado.

\- Me alegro que regresaras a este mundo, aunque ahora no seas nada mío – dijo al aire con algo de melancolía, mientras observaba como el castaño era levantado por su madre y metido a la casa para cenar.

Con esa acción Giotto simplemente se giró y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa, pero sin que él lo notara a lo lejos una figura encapuchada lo observaba sonriéndole para luego desaparecer rápidamente.


	7. Cap 6: Y todo inicia gracias a Hibird

Hola, perdón por la tardanza, pero bueno es que esta es mi quincena de no como u-u e igual de no tener mucho tiempo: me toco horario de trabajo de 11 – 5 de la tarde, y pues uno llega a comer-cenar, ver un poco de tele y de ahí vez que ya te dan las 11 de la noche para bañarse y dormirse para repetir el día… en fin, aprovechando que esta vez me toco estar en cocina logre redactar en el tiempo libre este nuevo cap, así que espero les guste :3

1827Forever1827: O_Olll buaaa tienes razón me equivoque con las risas T/T gomen; sobre una pelea futura de hermanos pues ya veremos aun no creo desquiciar tanto a Giotto con el papeleo para que llegue a eso… (creo); lo del nombre deja lo investigo, bueno esa es otra razón por la que tarde en iniciar el fic, pues aún no se me muy bien el manejo de todos los personajes y sus personalidades pues me gustan que estén apegados a su historia original, tu propuesta de Reborn x Lambo pues creo que si la hare realidad pero aun no aparecería todavía, pero creo que si te daré gusto con ello ;)

Bueno ahora sin más le dejo con la lectura, espero les guste.

Recuerden KHR no es mío u-u solo tomo prestados a los sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Y todo inicia gracias a Hibird

Giotto llego a casa cuando el sol ya se estaba ocultando, aún tenía muchas cosas en su mente, por lo que no presto atención a sus pasos, simplemente se encamino a su habitación, se sentó en la cama y empezó a desabotonar su chaleco y sacarse los zapatos cuando de repente sintió que alguien lo jalaba por detrás y de un momento a otro estaba boca arriba en su cama con Alaude encima suyo.

\- Alaude… - empezó a decir mientras sentía que un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, ya que su pareja estaba metiendo su mano derecha por debajo de su camisa y con dicha acción su cara se ponía totalmente roja, a lo cual Alaude se inclinó un poco acercando sus labios al oído izquierdo de su presa.

\- Te has ganado un castigo – le susurro. Con esas palabras el sonrojo de la cara de Giotto desapareció y fue remplazada por una cara de confusión, con esa reacción el rubio platinado se limitó a sonreír - ¿Quién te dijo que podías ordenarme? – le interrogo mirándole a los ojos.

Ahora Giotto si entendía a qué se refería…

\- Bueno… es que… ya sabes… como tu…. – empezó a tartamudear el pobre rubio.

A lo cual Alaude solo sonrió mas ya que le encantaba ver a Giotto de esa forma tan nerviosa, lo hacía ver demasiado tentador a su vista. Le coloco su dedo índice izquierdo sobre sus labios para que dejara de hablar.

\- Ya que no me dejaste descansar, tu tampoco podrás – le dijo con simpleza antes de atacar de forma rápida los labios del rubio desconcertado, que ante la declaración volvió a quedar rojo.

Y con esa acción Giotto pudo decirle adiós a una noche de sueño tranquila, pues sabía de antemano que Alaude cumplía sus amenazas y esa noche no podría descansar y tendría problemas para caminar en una semana entera…

La luz del sol se colaba por las cortinas dando en el rostro de Giotto, el cual agradecía a que ese día no debía ir a la empresa, ya que no tenía ganas de moverse de donde estaba, se sentía tan cansado y al mismo tiempo tan cómodo, poco a poco obligo a su mente a despertar y con ello empezó a notar que estaba prisionero en su cama: pues habían unas piernas entrelazadas a las suyas e igual tenía alrededor de su pecho unos brazos de forma simultanea las imágenes de una noche candente con su pareja llegaron a su memoria, haciendo que su rostro se tornara rojo intento moverse un poco para acomodarse pero con ello sintió que ejercían fuerza en él y lo giraban, quedando su rostro escondido en el pecho de su pareja.

\- Vuelve a dormir, aún es temprano – le regaño Alaude, mientras acomodaba su cabeza en la almohada.

Giotto solo atino a asentir, mientras dejaba que el aroma y el calor del cuerpo de su compañero lo adormecieran nuevamente.

Mientras el tercer habitante de la casa, se encontraba desayunando con un ligero mal humor, pues ese par le impidieron dormir debido a todos los gritos y gemidos que se escucharon en la casa, los cuales no finalizaron hasta las 4:00 am…, en silencio juraba que cuando despertaran los molería a golpes por ruidosos e igual buscaría como vengarse por sus horas de sueño robadas.

Al notar que ninguno de los dos bajo de desayunar supuso que seguirían durmiendo, por lo cual decidió salir a dar sus rondas por Naminori.

Todo parecía muy tranquilo, los herbívoros del pueblo hacían lo de siempre: reunirse en grupos y algunos ser muy ruidosos; en su andar estaba meditando sobre la información que su hermano y él obtuvieron de Tsunayoshi, al parecer el matrimonio que lo tenía era "normal", los nombres de esos humanos eran: Nana Sawada y Iemitsu Sawada, todo indicaba que querían mucho a su pequeño primogénito, pero la madre a veces se pasaba de despistada casi rallando a ser considerada estúpida ya que según los vecinos a veces el pequeño se lastimaba por sus descuidos, por otra parte estaba el padre que supuestamente llevaba una vida ajetreada por ser "un hombre de negocios" como le decía a su mujer cuando la verdad era a medias ya que aparte viajar por trabajo la mayoría del tiempo se quedaba con su otra familia…., es decir, Nana era la amante de este, así que de cierta forma le preocupaba ese detalle ya que la primera esposa era estéril y temía su reacción si se enteraba de la existencia del pequeño porque podría buscar hacerle daño o quedárselo… y eso obviamente ni Giotto ni él lo permitirían; con esa información él estaba pensando seriamente en hacerle caso a la sugerencia de Deamon y Mamon de tomar a Tsunayoshi y dejar a otro niño en su lugar.

Kyoya estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba en el parque, pero su andar y pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque algo jalo levemente de uno de los mechones de su fleco, fijando su vista noto a un pequeño canario amarillo el cual tenía algunas plumas de una de sus alas teñidas de rojo, pero en ello noto que la pequeña ave ya no podía mantenerse mucho aleteando por lo que empezaba a caer y solo atino a atraparlo antes de que callera al suelo.

Inspecciono rápidamente la zona y noto a un grupo de chicos que estaban aventando piedras a un árbol, por lo cual en su rostro se formó una sonrisa sádica, o si… , ya había encontrado a quien hacerle pagar por su mala noche, por lo que primero coloco a la pequeña ave de forma segura en un arbusto cercano para luego sacar rápidamente sus tonfas e ir en dirección de esos herbívoros para molerlos a muerte por irrumpir la paz, dañar propiedad ajena y lastimar animalitos indefensos.

Después de 5 minutos quita estrés, Kyoya ya se sentía mejor y con ello regreso al arbusto donde había dejado a la pequeña ave pero para su sorpresa al buscarla esta ya no estaba, empezó a buscarla en los arbustos cercanos pero ni rastro de ella por lo que temió lo peor, en eso empezó a escuchar un piar y una risa, por lo que su curiosidad lo llevo a buscar el origen de dichos sonidos yendo al arenero cercano donde ahí se encontraba el pequeño canario cantando feliz mientras que a su lado estaba Tsunayoshi, el cual tenía un pequeño botiquín de emergencias a su lado; poco a poco se fue acercando hasta llegar junto a ellos.

Ante la cercanía, el pequeño niño noto su presencia, por lo que dejo de prestarle atención al pajarito y le miro a ver.

\- Hola oni-san, nos volvemos a ver – le saludo de forma alegre, mientras el pajarito aleteaba feliz de verle.

\- Hola Tsunayoshi – le saludo regalándole una sonrisa - ¿Qué haces con eso? – le pregunto señalando el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

\- Le estoy curado, lo acabo de encontrar en unos arbustos cercanos lastimado – comento mientras buscaba pegarle un curita en su ala lastimada.

\- Si le pones eso, cuando se lo quites le arrancaras sus plumas – dijo divertido el pelinegro al ver como el pequeño castaño buscaba pegarle la bandita y el pajarito evitar que se la colocaran.

Ante esa declaración, la cara de Tsunayoshi quedo un poco azul ya que él deseaba curar al pájaro no lastimarlo más.

\- Deja te ayudo – se ofreció Kyoya sentándose junto a él, mientras buscaba en el botiquín un spray desinfectante y un poco de algodón, después procedió a tomar al ave y limpiarle la herida.

\- Eres un experto oni-san – comento Tsunayoshi mientras miraba atento todas las acciones del mayor.

\- Kyoya…

\- ¿Eh..?

\- Llámame Kyoya, no oni-san, se siente extraño que tú no me llames por mi nombre – le explico mientras terminaba de limpiar la herida.

\- Ah… - le contesto, meditando se estaba bien llamarle como él le indicaba – de acuerdo – le contesto regalándole un sonrisa – oye Kyoya, puedo preguntarte algo, ¿de dónde nos conocemos?

Ante esa pregunta el pelinegro lo miro fijamente a los ojos y se puso a medir que responderle.

\- Es un secreto – opto por contestarle pero ante esa respuesta el pequeño castaño inflo sus mejillas demostrando que esa respuesta no le agrado, por lo cual agrego – cuando crezcas te lo contare.

\- Mmm… bueno – le contesto algo desilusionado.

\- Ya termine – informo terminando de colocarle un pequeña venda al ala herida del canario.

\- Que bien – exclamo contento Tsunayoshi mientras acariciaba la cabeza del ave – pero, con la venda no podrá volar por un tiempo – dijo algo triste.

\- Hmmm es verdad y su nido fue destruido por unos chicos – opino Kyoya, pensando que podría hacer ahora.

\- Esos chicos siempre andan molestando a todos en el parque.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Tsunayoshi?

\- Porque igual a veces me molestan o me pegan cuando mi mama no los ve – contesto algo triste, mientras unas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

Esa respuesta enfureció muchísimo al pelinegro, ahora entendía por qué el pequeño tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios con él, lo usaba para sí mismo…, ahora en definitiva buscaría darles una verdadera lección a esos chicos cuando los volviera a ver e igual molería a golpes a la madre de Tsunayoshi por no cuidarle bien y hablando de ella…

\- Oye y ¿dónde está tu mama? – le cuestiono mirando a ver a su alrededor notando por primera vez que el pequeño estaba solo en el parque.

\- Se fue de compras y como me aburrí en casa vine a jugar un rato al parque – le contesto.

Esa respuesta le saco una sonrisa a Kyoya, ya que al parecer Tsunayoshi no había cambiado pues antes hacía lo mismo, si se aburría de estar encerrado en castillo o de sus lecciones buscaba salir a dar un paseo a los jardines o al bosque, y con ello le llego una idea.

\- ¿Te gustaría venir a jugar a mi casa cuando tu mamá te deje solo? – le pregunto.

\- En serio – le respondió feliz – pero… no sería una molestia que siempre fuera… - empezó a decir.

\- Tú jamás serás una molestia – le interrumpió.

\- Tus papas no se enojaran por invitarme sin su permiso – le interrogo.

\- No tengo papas, vivo con mi hermano y… - se detuvo meditando como presentar al rubio fastidioso.

\- ¿Su novia? – le pregunto Tsunayoshi.

\- Ah… pues se podría decir que algo así – por dentro Kyoya se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse por la forma en como quedo catalogado el rubio por su propio hermanito.

\- Pero no se enojaran si voy de visita – le siguió interrogando Tsunayoshi.

\- No y ya no le des más vueltas al asunto – le contesto algo molesto de que dudara de sus palabras.

-Perdón, no quería que te enojaras, es que nadie quiere jugar conmigo todos me evaden y a veces me ven feo – le comento mientras empezaba a llorar.

\- No llores – le dijo simplemente, mientras se ponía de pie- anda vamos, en mi casa tengo una jaula para ponerlo en lo que se recupera su ala.

Con esa explicación el pequeño asintió, mientras guardaba en su mochila en forma de osito su botiquín y se ponía de pie, Kyoya le paso el ave y lo alzo en brazos para cargarlo y llevarlo a su casa.

\- Cierto Kyoya, ¿qué edad tienes? – le pregunto el pequeño mientras veía como el ave se acurrucaba en sus manos y se dormía.

\- Hmmm, ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?

\- ¿14?

\- Cerca, tengo 16, y tú.

\- Yo tengo 6

Tras unos 10 minutos de caminata llegaron a la casa del pelinegro, era una casa de dos pisos con un amplio jardín y varias rosas decorando el sendero a la entrada de la casa, también había muchos árboles y debajo de algunos de ellos habían muebles de jardín, la casa era de color azul con bordes blancos y algunos decorados en color negro y poseía ventanas grandes.

\- ¿Esa es tu casa? – pregunto asombrado Tsunayoshi por el tamaño del lugar mirando detalladamente cada aspecto de ella.

\- Sí.

Al entrar al interior de la casa, Kyoya bajo a Tsunayoshi y le indico que le esperara sentado en el sofá de la sala mientras iba a buscar la jaula donde pondrían al pequeño canario e igual revisar si tenía algo de comida para este.

Mientras esperaba sentado, colóco al pajarito en una almohada que estaba en el sofá porque ya que se le habían adormecido sus manos por tenerlas en una sola posición y después empezó a observar la habitación: esta era muy grande, como tres o cuatro veces la de su casa, tenía sillones en color rojo vino y almohadas blancas , las paredes tenían un color gris claro, había una pequeña mesa en medio de los sofás con un florero lleno de rosas rojas, también había una gran chimenea y en las paredes muchos cuadros de paisajes, en el techo estaba un enorme candelabro con decoraciones en forma de hojas.

En eso unos pasos llamaron su atención, observo que el pasillo por donde se había marchado Kyoya, ahora aparecía un joven de cabello rubio alborotado el cual caminaba de forma graciosa y parecía que hablaba consigo mismo pues tenía los ojos cerrados, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro de vestir, pantuflas blancas y una camisa color roja. Al notar lo que hacía, Tsunayoshi no pudo evitar reírse del comportamiento de esa persona.

Al escuchar la risa el rubio abrió sus ojos, notando a un pequeño de cabellera castaña alborotada que lo miraba divertido desde el sofá. Giotto se quedó en shock, por lo cual solo atino a restregarse los ojos y mirar en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que estaba despierto y que era su casa; claro que dichas acciones solo provocaron que la risa del pequeño se intensificara.

\- Que gracioso eres – le comento mientras seguía riéndose.

Ante el comentario Giotto solo atino a sonrojarse por lo apenado que se encontraba en esos momentos, pero entonces noto un detalle importante, ¡Tsunayoshi estaba en su casa…!

\- Ah sí… am… oye… ¿Qué haces aquí… pequeño? – pregunto, reprimiendo su impulso de llamarlo por su nombre.

\- Ups, perdón – dijo bajándose con cuidado del sofá, para inclinarse en forma de saludo – me llama Tsunayoshi, pero puede decirme Tsuna, ando esperando a Kyoya, el me invito a jugar –le contesto regalándole un sonrisa.

\- ¿Tsunayoshi? – se escuchó una voz que provenía del pasillo, donde después apareció Alaude, el cual también estaba sorprendido y confuso sobre la presencia del pequeño en su hogar.

\- ¡Ah! – grito el pequeño señalando a Alaude – ¿Kyoya te pintaste el cabello?

\- No soy Kyoya – se limitó a contestarle de forma seria.

\- Él es mi hermano, Alaude – comento divertido Kyoya, mientras regresaba con la jaula de pájaros en su mano derecha y en la izquierda traía un poco de alpiste.

Alaude le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a su hermanito, el cual la entendió y explico la situación.

\- Nos encontramos a ese canario lastimado en el parque – dijo señalando al ave que dormía sobre una almohada – le curamos y lo trajimos a casa para que este aquí en lo que se recupera.

\- Eso explica las cosas que llevas, pero no por qué Tsuna está contigo – le interrogo Giotto algo serio.

\- Kyoya me ayudo a curarlo porque yo lo estaba haciendo mal – intervino Tsunayoshi – y para no estar solito en el parque me invito a jugar a su casa, la cual comparte con su hermano y su novia – termino de explicar.

Ahora la cara de Giotto si daba risa, pues sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión y quedo azul mientras sentía que su alma se le escapaba de su cuerpo pues noto como los Hibari´s hacían una mueca para contener la risa, se sentía un poco dolido más porque el hecho de la persona que lo catalogo como "chica"…, mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo y lloraba en silencio su suerte: primero Alaude se emocionó con él en la noche por lo que ahora no podía caminar bien y le remataba su propio hermanito diciéndole chica.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunto Tsunayoshi que lo miraba con ojos de preocupación, el cual se había acercado a Giotto mientras este se lamentaba su suerte.

\- Tranquilo, ya se le pasara – le contesto Alaude, mientras intentaba componer su semblante – entonces ¿dónde pondrán la jaula? – busco cambiar el tema para lograr evadir la mirada acusadora de le mandaba su pareja en esos momentos.

\- Aun no he pensado en qué lugar sería bueno – le contesto Kyoya.

\- Podemos ponerlo aquí en la sala – sugirió Giotto, mientras buscaba volver a ponerse de pie y buscaba con la mirada en lugar para colocar la jaula.

\- Puede ser ahí – índico Tsuna, señalando un rincón donde había una mesa con un jarrón, la cual estaba cerca una ventana y estaba alado de un paisaje de un bosque.

\- Si, ese parece un buen lugar – comento Alaude.

Y con la aprobación de los mayores, los cuatro pasaron la tarde moviendo las cosas de la sala para poder acomodar la jaula en el lugar que había escogido el castaño, claro que a mitad del trabajo decidieron tomar un pequeño refrigerio porque el estómago de Tsunayoshi empezó a hacer ruidos exigiendo alimentos, lo cual solo provoco la risa del Giotto por lo que pararon un rato y fueron a la cocina para merendar algunos emparedados acompañados con algo de jugo e igual invitaron a un poco de corteza de pan al pequeño canario, al finalizar la merienda retomaron su labor de acomodar la jaula para pájaros. Una vez terminada su labor, metieron al canario en la jaula y este les canto alegre indicando que le gustaba su nuevo hogar.

\- Cierto y ¿cómo se llamara? – le pregunto Giotto a Tsuna, el cual estaba sentado junto al él en el sofá mientras miraban al canario explorar su nuevo hogar.

\- Hibird – contesto Kyoya.

Giotto solo hizo una mueca de desilusión por el nombre tan poco creativo que le había otorgado al pobre pajarito, pero a diferencia de él, al castaño y la propia ave les había gustado el nombre.

\- Ya es algo tarde – indico Alaude mirando el reloj, el cual marcaba ya las 5 de la tarde – será mejor que regreses a tu casa o se preocuparan por ti – dijo mirando a ver a Tsunayoshi.

\- Waaa es verdad, mamá debe estar preocupada porque no estoy en casa – indico algo preocupado.

\- Te acompaño a casa, así yo le explico a ella lo que paso para que no te regañe – se ofreció Giotto.

\- Yo lo traje, yo lo regreso a su casa – argumento Kyoya, mirando de forma retadora al rubio.

\- Mejor acompáñenlo los dos – opino Alaude para evitar que una nueva pelea infantil empezara por parte de esos dos – ven a visitarnos cuando gustes Tsunayoshi – le dijo despidiéndose de él y revolviéndole sus cabellos.

\- Gracias Alaude-san – se despidió mientras tomaba su mochila y tomaba la mano de Kyoya para encaminarse a la puerta.

\- Espérenme – exigió Giotto mientras se cambiaba se zapatos y corría para llegar a su lado.

\- Porque caminas chistoso Giotto-san – le pregunto divertido Tsuna mientras veía que se acercaba a donde estaban.

\- Ah… - Giotto solo logro ponerse rojo porque no encontraba una excusa decente para su estado sin que los recuerdos de Alaude encima de él llegaran a su cabeza.

\- Porque tropezó al subir las escaleras y se golpeo la cadera muy fuerte – contesto fastidiado Kyoya, mientras seguían caminando rumbo a la casa del pequeño.

\- Ah, debe tener más cuidado – le comento el pequeño.

\- Ah… si, es que no me fije y pise mal – comento con una sonrisa forzada, pues le molestaba que Kyoya lo ayudara para dar una "respuesta lógica" a la pregunta del pequeño.

Mientras seguían caminando Giotto fue notando que Tsuna ya bostezaba más de la cuenta, por lo que busco llamar la atención de Kyoya para que detengan su andar y con ello aprovechar para robárselo de las manos, acción que el pelinegro dejo pasar, pues ya después tendría tiempo de sobra para monopolizar al pequeño. Mientras por su parte Tsunayoshi se dejó mimar, ya que el rubio lo cargo en sus brazos y lo acomodo para que buscara dormir el trayecto que faltaba para que llegaran a su hogar. Una vez que notaron que el pequeño ya estaba dormido, ambos mostraron un rostro serio mientras seguían su andar.

\- Quiero que tomes en serio la propuesta de Mamon – hablo Kyoya – ya que Tsunayoshi me confirmo que a veces le dejan solo en casa y con la advertencia de ese sujeto no podemos dejar que eso siga ocurriendo.

\- Si ya me conto todo Alaude, pero en lo que buscamos el método adecuado para hacer que se quede con nosotros pediré ayuda a los Arcobalenos que roten turnos para vigilarle- comento preocupado Giotto mirando a ver al pequeño que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos – no quiero volver a perderlo.

Con ello ambos dejaron por finalizada su plática y al mismo tiempo llegaban a casa del pequeño donde al mismo tiempo se veía a una mujer de cabello castaño andando algo inquieta por el jardín buscando con la mirada algo o a alguien, cuando la mujer noto que era observada fijo su vista en la entrada de su casa vio que tenía visitas, por lo que se acercó a los chicos.

\- Hola, buenas noches, en que puedo… - pero la señora no termino de saludar correctamente porque noto que el rubio tenía en sus brazos a su pequeño, el cual estaba dormido – ¿Tsu-kun?.

Ante el apodo, Giotto se enojó un poco, pues en esos momentos salía a lucir su complejo de hermano mayor celoso, pero busco disimularlo bien y optar por inventar una historia creíble.

\- ¿Es su pequeño, verdad? – le pregunto Giotto, a lo cual la mujer asintió mientras abría la reja y tomaba al pequeño dormido – si es que anduvo jugando con mi hermanito – comento colocando su mano en el hombro de Kyoya – y le gano la fatiga por lo que decidimos traerle a casa ya que no sabíamos su número para avisarle por teléfono – dijo Giotto, rogando mentalmente que la señora creyera la mentira.

\- Ah en serio, pues gracias por el gesto e igual gracias por jugar con mi pequeño, ya estaba preocupada cuando regrese a casa y no le vi – dijo la mujer alegre.

Giotto sintió que un tic atacaba su ojo…, la información de Alaude era perfecta; algo estaba mal con esa ella, otra en su lugar hubiera reaccionado de forma distinta pero lo dejo pasar por ahora, en verdad era peligroso dejar a su hermanito en manos de esa mujer así que en definitiva mandaría a todos para cuidarle.

Después de platicar un rato más con la mujer se despidieron de ella y la observaron entrar a su hogar y con ello igual dieron media vuelta y optaron por regresar también a su casa.

\- Me vuelves a tocar o decirme hermanito y te mato – le amenazo Kyoya a Giotto, acelerando el paso y adelantándose.

\- Que sensible – le reclamo Giotto.

A lo cual Kyoya simplemente saco sus tonfas y se dispuso a lanzarle un golpe a Giotto, el cual esquivo con dificultad y opto por correr lo más rápido que le permitió su cuerpo para escapar de la ira bien justificada del pelinegro, llegando primero a su casa y buscar esconderse detrás de su amante mientras que Kyoya seguía con la mirada llena de furia y buscando una abertura entre el cuerpo de su hermano para poder pegarle al rubio.

Ante la acción de esos dos, Alaude solo atino a soltar un suspiro, pues ya sabía que las cosas terminarían así, siempre era igual con ese par pero igual le parecía divertido ver como interactuaban. E igual estaba feliz por Giotto ya que con la ayuda de ese canario habían conseguido acercarse más a Tsunayoshi y sin siquiera pensar en un plan elaborado para ello, a veces las cosas espontaneas eran las mejores.

* * *

Pd: perdón por el inexistente lemon… es que de pensarlo me bloqueaba yo misma, pues aun no se escribir muy bien sobre ese tipo de situaciones U_U


	8. Capítulo 7: Una tarde de hermanos

Hola :p, bueno hoy el capítulo salió más rápido por dos razones: estaba inspirada y escribir hacia que pasara más rápido el tiempo en lo que esperaba a mi amiga a que acabara su trabajo, ya que fui con ella para hacerle compañía en su viaje.

C. CC.2610: que mala eres, disfrutas del dolor pasional de otros, jajaja xD bueno es que ya sabes: Alaude + cama + ligeramente enojado = mucha acción para giotto de la que puede soportar, jajaja.

1827Forever1827: Yo te dejo la lectura y tu deja que te sorprenda sobre el cómo emparejare a Reborn y Lambo (yo igual me sorprenderé, creo). Bueno ya vez que tanto Alaude como Kyoya son amables con las cositas lindas y tiernas y un Tsuna pequeño queda en esa categoría xD, y si sobre el lemon ya andaré leyendo varios fics así, más que nada para saber la narrativa que tendría que llevar pero como dices es para más adelante, ahorita es todo romántico dejado a la imaginación.

Bueno sin más por ahora me despido, y recuerden: KHR no es mío T_T solo tomo prestado a los sexys personajes, ahora si disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Una tarde de hermanos

Desde que adoptaron a Hibird, las visitas de Tsuna se volvieron regulares en la casa, pues hasta la servidumbre ya le había tomado cariño por lo cual apenas notaban que llegaba buscaban mimarlo; a veces convivía con los 4, pero en otras ocasiones solo con Kyoya, ya que Giotto y Alaude eran parte activa de la empresa y no tenían tanto tiempo libre, pero eso era lo de menos ya que todos se sentían tranquilos de saber la ubicación del pequeño y no que estuviera a solas sin nadie que lo vigilara.

Era otro día normal en la oficina para Giotto: exceso de papeleo, juntas con otros ejecutivos y con empleados para ver nuevos proyectos y productos que se lanzarían al mercado; en verdad que se seguía cuestionando porque se dejó convencer de fundar una empresa y peor aún que esta se dedicara a la tecnología. Dejo salir un suspiro después del quinceavo contrato que terminaba de leer y firmar, por lo que se permitió tomar un descanso cerrando sus ojos y dejando reposar su cabeza en el respaldo de su silla.

En esos días la empresa se sentía extraña debido a que sus amigos había decidido salir en búsqueda de sus mitades argumentando que les preocupaba su seguridad; por lo cual en esos momentos no había nadie que lo presionara o molestara por el trabajo, lo cual agradecía un poco; pero la suerte nunca estaba de su lado ya que más tardo en intentar dormir un poco a que una bala pasara rozando su mejilla izquierda.

\- Deja de hacerte le vago y termina – ordeno Reborn, entrando a la oficina.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto extrañado.

\- G me encargo que te vigilara para que cumplas con todas tus responsabilidades.

\- No necesito niñera – se quejó.

\- Nadie te lo pregunto – dijo apuntándole con la pistola en su cabeza – ahora toma tu bolígrafo y sigue firmando o si no… - se escuchó como le quitaba el seguro a la pistola, pero al instante se empezó a escuchar una melodía, esta provenía del celular del rubio – Tch… salvado – se quejó mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Giotto miro con algo de recelo los movimientos del pelinegro, para luego ver quien le llamaba, entonces sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión por lo que se apuró a contestar.

\- Si, diga.

\- Hola buenas tardes Giotto-san.

\- Buenas tardes Nana-san, dígame en que puedo ayudarle.

Al escuchar el nombre, Reborn empezó a mirar de forma curiosa al rubio, pues ya había leído el informe de Alaude y escuchado que Kyoya captó la atención del pequeño y ahora les visitaba en su casa, pero no pensó que también estuvieran en contacto con la madre de este.

\- Si disculpe la molestia, es que me gustaría pedirle un favor.

\- Ninguna molestia y si están entre mis posibilidades claro que le ayudare con gusto.

\- Si, lo que pasa es que necesito salir de viaje este viernes por la mañana y estaré fuera del país por una semana y me preguntaba si podría cuidar a Tsu-kun en mi ausencia, usted fue mi primera opción para preguntar ya que mi pequeño les ha tomado mucho cariño y no quiero que se sienta solo en mi ausencia.

Ante el comentario Giotto abrió los ojos de la impresión pues no se esperaba tal petición.

\- ¿Hola?, Giotto-kun – pregunto Nana al notar que este no le contestaba.

-Ah, sí disculpe, es que me distraje y claro que será un placer cuidarle mientras usted está fuera.

\- En serio gracias, pues yo llevaría a Tsu-kun a la escuela y de ahí me iría al aeropuerto, por lo que usted pasaría a recogerlo a la escuela – le indico.

\- Entiendo, cuente con ello.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho, igual le avisare a Tsu-kun para que este pendiente cuando lo vaya a recoger mañana y de nuevo gracias – termino de decir la mujer para luego cortar la llamada.

Al terminar la llamada Giotto tenía una sonrisa muy amplia y parecía estar en una burbuja de felicidad, pero de nuevo esta fue rota con el rozar de una bala en su hombro.

-Auch, eso duele demonio – le regaño.

\- Es que tenías cara de idiota – se excusó Reborn.

Giotto tenía cara de pocos amigos y en esos momentos solo quería torturar o pegarle a Reborn, lo que sucediera primero.

-No sabía que estabas en contacto con esa mujer – busco cambiar de tema- ¿para qué te llamo?

\- Si hace tiempo le pase mi numero por si llegaba a necesitar algún tipo de ayuda – comento – y la llamada fue para eso – siguió hablando con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras buscaba tomar el teléfono de su oficina para realizar una llamada.

\- ¿Qué quería? – dijo Reborn fastidiado de que el rubio hablara a medias.

\- Informarme que saldrá del país por unos días y preguntarse si puedo hacerme cargo de Tsunayoshi en lo que está de viaje.

\- Entonces asumo que llamas a los Hibari´s para contarles las nuevas noticias – dijo Reborn mientras una sonrisa sádica aparecía en su rostro por un nuevo pensamiento – bueno con esta noticia creo que es obvio que te visitare con frecuencia para empezar a entrenar a nuestro principito y evitar que se vuelva un dame como tú.

Con las palabras del pelinegro la cara de Giotto quedo pálida pues aun recordaba el infierno que vivió por cortesía de este con sus dichosos entrenamientos, por lo que se olvidó de la llamada para concentrarse en su plática con el pelinegro.

\- La respuesta es ¡NO! – le dijo.

-Tu no me ordenas, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera – le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro – ahora sigue con tu trabajo o no dejare que se quede en tu casa y lo llevare a la mía.

Con esa amenaza Giotto no lo pensó dos veces y obedeció al pelinegro empezando a leer y firmar documentos de manera veloz, pero en su mente maldecía a Reborn y su extraño poder de mando que tenía sobre el pero más aún odiaba su debilidad para obedecerle.

Casi dos horas después ya con su papeleo finalizado, logro comunicarse con Alaude para darle la nueva noticia y que este igual le avisara a Kyoya y a la servidumbre para que preparan todo para la estadía del pequeño.

Fuera de ese evento el resto de la tarde transcurrió de forma normal. Al día siguiente Giotto se encontraba ansioso por lo que de forma exprés logro terminar todos sus pendientes para que tuviera la tarde libre, así que cuando el reloj marco las 2:00 pm salió de la empresa en dirección a la escuela del pequeño para recogerlo, de ahí salir a comer y finalmente llevarlo a casa.

Mientras en la primaria de Namichuu, un pequeño castaño estaba igual de ansioso y emocionado, pues era verdad que su mamá tuvo que salir de viaje y no podía acompañarle, pero ella le dijo que esos días los pasaría en casa de Kyoya y su familia, y a él le encantaba estar con ellos pues se sentía un miembro más de la misma. Era verdad que él quería mucho a su mamá, pero a veces sentía que era olvidado pro la misma, más cuando aparecía ese señor que decía ser su papá. A Tsuna no le agradaba ese sujeto porque siempre que hablaba, este sentía que el mayor solo decía mentiras. También estaba el hecho de que en la escuela le molestaban mucho por ese detalle de que su padre casi nunca estaba en casa y las cosas feas que decían las señoras de su mama y de él cuando estos pasaban a su lado. Lo único que comprendía el pequeño es que por todas esas razones no tenía amigos pues nadie quería estar cerca de él por lo cual casi siempre estaba solo o así era su vida hasta que conoció a Kyoya, por lo que al saber que al fin tenía un amigo ya no le importaba mucho que los demás chicos de su escuela lo ignoraran.

\- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – dijo un chico que pasaba junto a Tsuna mientras le empujaba.

\- Si es nuestro dame favorito – comento otro chico, igual llegando hasta done estaba el castaño y empujándolo para hacerlo caer.

\- Fíjate por donde caminas, nos vas a hacer caer – se burló el otro, mientras se encaminaban a la salida y seguían burlándose de sus actos.

Tsuna no les tomo mucha importancia, casi siempre era así, por lo que simplemente se levantó, sacudió su ropa y se encamino a la salida para esperar a que Kyoya pasara a recogerle. Cuando llego a la entrada de la escuela vio a muchos alumnos y padres de familia amontonados en la entrada, eso era extraño porque lo que decidió ir a ver qué era eso que llamaba la atención de todos, pues escuchaba a casi todos hablando entre sí.

\- Ya vistes el automóvil que tiene – comento una chica de sexto.

\- Sera hijo de algún famoso o algo así – comento una señora.

\- Que guapo esta y se ve que tiene dinero – decía otra chica.

\- Crees que tenga algún familiar aquí – preguntaba un chico.

\- Bueno ya sabemos quién será nuestro nuevo mejor amigo – decía un chico con sarcasmo.

Y otros comentarios más, que dejaban intrigado al pequeño, así que después de unos minutos para lograr avanzar entre el mar de gente vio la razón por la cual todos están reunidos en la entrada de la escuela, enfrente estaba estacionado un Ferrari color azul rey y recostado a un lado del vehículo estaba un joven rubio de traje negro con rayas blancas, el cual portaba gafas oscuras y en ese momento miraba su celular.

Tsuna tardo un momento en reconocerlo, porque ese cabello rubio era fácil de distinguir, el chico que estaba enfrente era Giotto-san, por lo cual el pequeño se sorprendió un momento y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba el rubio.

\- Oye dame-Tsuna, a donde crees que vas – le dijo uno de los chicos que le habían empujado hace rato.

\- Pobre de seguro quiere ver si ese señor lo adopta – comento otro con burla, por el comentario muchos de los chicos que estaban reunidos ahí se empezaron a reírse, pero Tsuna no dejaría que le hagan llorar, mas sabiendo que lo esperaban y lo que menos quería era que Giotto-san lo viera triste, por lo cual solo los ignoro y se encamino hacia donde estaba el rubio. Al llegar junto a él, noto que este estaba muy concentrado en el celular por lo que con su mano derecha le jalo de forma suave su pantalón.

Al sentir el tirón, Giotto dejo de observar el celular y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, y luego una sonrisa decoro su rostro.

\- Tsunayoshi – le dijo, mientras guardaba su celular en el saco y se inclinaba para quedar a su altura – ¿qué tal la escuela pequeño?.

\- Bien, pero ¿porque está aquí Giotto-san? – pregunto el pequeño.

Ambos estaban en su mundo, ignorando a toda la población estudiantil que tenían enfrente los cuales tenían una cara de asombro y otro tenían la mandíbula caída hasta el suelo pues no podían creer que el dame de la escuela tuviera conocidos tan poderosos, hasta los chicos que eran los matones personales del pequeño castaño estaban asustados de la impresión.

\- Porque yo quise pasar a buscarte a la escuela ya que Alaude y Kyoya fueron a comprar unas cosas para tu habitación – respondió mientras se sacaba las gafas y miraba a ver a los ojos al pequeño.

\- Ah, pero no hace falta comprarme cosas- dijo el pequeño algo apenado, ocultando su mirada con su fleco.

\- Bueno pero nosotros queremos hacerlo, anda vamos súbete iremos a comer antes de ir a la casa – le dijo mientras le guiaba al interior del auto y lo sentaba en el asiento del copiloto y le ponía su cinturón – ¿estas cómodo? – le pregunto mientras el mismo se sentaba y colocaba su cinturón.

\- Si – le contesto feliz el pequeño – no sabía que tenía un automóvil así Giotto-san

\- Bueno es que tengo varios pero este es mi favorito para cuando quiero salir a dar un pasero – le dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras se colocaba de nuevo sus gafas de sol – cierto ten, póntelas las compre para ti – le dijo pasándole una cajita negra, el pequeño la abrió y noto que eran unos lentes oscuros parecidos a los que usaba el mayor.

\- Gracias – le contesto con un leve sonrojo mientras se las coloca.

\- De nada, bueno ahora sujétate – le dijo mientras ponía en marcha el auto y aceleraba para irse de ese lugar.

Decir que el automóvil iba rápido era quedarse corto, el auto de Giotto parecía volar pues el pequeño solo podía notar como todo pasaba muy rápido por la ventana, pero igual no tenía miedo de que les pasara algo ya que el rubio le transmitía una seguridad y confianza que evitaban que el miedo llegara a él.

Después de unos 30 minutos, el automóvil aparco en el estacionamiento de un restaurante. Ambos bajaron del vehículo, Tsuna se quitó los lentes y los dejo en el auto para luego mirar el lugar donde comerían y ahí lo noto: ese lugar era uno de los restaurantes de los cuales su mama a veces hablaba y decía que algún día cuando fueran ricos irían porque ese era un lugar costoso. Giotto al notar que el pequeño parecía inquieto y nervioso le tomo de la mano para que caminasen juntos.

\- Anda vamos a comer, porque yo si tengo hambre – le confeso el rubio.

Tsuna aun con dudas de que ahí fueran a comer asintió y se dejó guiar por el mayor, en la entrada Giotto soltó un momento la mano del pequeño en lo que atendía el celular que no paraba de sonar por algunas cuestiones de trabajo, por lo que el pequeño avanzo por la entrada del lugar observando todo lo que se encontraba ahí: las paredes eran blancas pero tenían muchos relieves y cuadros, habían muchos arreglos florales, gente vestida con trajes y vestidos, habían algunas peceras y fuentes en algunas esquinas, las ventanas eran muy amplias con cortinas de color vino decorándolas.

Al llegar a la entrada, un señor le impidió seguir avanzando y empezó a mirarle de arriba abajo al pobre niño pues el aún tenía su uniforme de la escuela el cual estaba un poco sucio por las veces que se tropezó al andar o fue empujado por sus amables compañeros de salón.

\- Puedo ayudarte en algo, "niñito" – le dijo esto último de forma despectiva.

Tsuna se sintió un poco intimidado por el tono de voz empleada por ese sujeto y la forma en que lo miraba.

\- Bueno yo… - el pobrecito no sabía que decirle al mayor.

\- Este es un lugar exclusivo y privado, no una institución de caridad así que largo antes que llame a seguridad – le dijo levantándole la voz.

El pequeño no sabía que hacer tenía miedo, ese sujeto le gritaba y él no había hecho nada, en esos momentos recordaba las veces que su papá igual le hacía lo mismo. El hostess al ver que el niño no se movía llamo a uno de sus compañeros para que le ayudaran a sacar al niño, pues se sentían orgullosos de la clientela que iba a su restaurante.

\- Ven pequeño te llevaremos a la salida – le dijo el sujeto que acaba de aparecer sujetándole con fuerza y empezando a jalarlo.

\- No, suélteme – grito el pequeño.

\- ¿Qué diablos crees que hacen? – grito Giotto, el cual dejo el teléfono al escuchar a Tsuna gritar solo para notar como uno del personal del restaurante jalaba al pequeño, logrando hacer que este se enfureció.

\- Perdone por el espectáculo señor, solo es un niño que se perdió y lo llevábamos con su familia – se intentó excusar el hostess.

Con esa respuesta, Giotto enfureció más, por lo que de una zancada llego a donde estaba el pequeño y le abrazo, mientras que el sujeto que jalaba a Tsuna retrocedió un poco pues sintió el aura asesina que emanaba el rubio.

\- No tienen que llevarlo a ningún lado porque él está conmigo – dijo en seco el rubio mientras se sacaba sus lentes.

Con el escándalo que pasaba en la entrada, las personas del interior del restaurante empezaban a mirar a la entrada para ver lo que pasaba e igual el gerente del lugar se acercó para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

\- Algún problema – se acercó al hostess.

\- Si lo tengo, nunca pensé que este lugar fuera de gente elitista – se quejó el rubio.

El gerente miro a ver por primera vez al rubio y luego el rostro adquirió un color azul pues la persona que le había hablado era: Giotto di Vongola, uno de sus mejores clientes y dueño de 1st Generation , entonces fijo su mirada y noto al pequeño que tenía cargado el rubio el cual tenía un parecido inmenso al rubio.

\- Ven Tsuna, vamos a comer a otro lado ya que mirando bien este lugar esta feo – le dijo mirando al pequeño mientras se daban media vuelta para irse.

El gerente sintió su mundo derrumbarse, porque si el dueño se enteraba que por su idiotez habían perdido a un cliente valioso lo mata, ya que el rubio alegaba que le gustaba el lugar por lo que todas sus juntas de negocios las realizaba en ese lugar…

\- Esperen, por favor, disculpen la idiotez de mi personal – corrió hasta donde estaba los dos – perdón señorito, no era nuestra intensión ser rudos, es que el señor de la puerta es nuevo y no le reconoció - intento excusarse dirigiéndose al pequeño, el cual solo sujetaba fuertemente el saco del rubio mientras escondía parte de su rostro en el pecho del mayor, y ante las palabras del señor fue sacando de forma lenta su rostro hasta mirar a los ojos al señor que le hablaba; al notar que tenía su atención siguió hablando – ya se, ¿te gustan los peces? – el pequeño solo asintió en forma de respuesta – que tal si les doy una mesa especial donde podrás verlos mientras comes – por un momento respiro aliviado al ver que el niño asentía aprobando la idea y regalándole una sonrisa – y claro la casa paga, Vongola-sama – dijo dirigiéndose al rubio y haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

Giotto no dijo nada, solo accedió por que vio que Tsuna parecía interesado en la propuesta, por lo que se dejó guiar por el gerente hasta una habitación exclusiva, la cual irónicamente él había reservado en primer lugar para estar con el pequeño…

\- Waaa – exclamo Tsuna impresionado por ver tantos peces en ese lugar, por lo que bajo con cuidado de los brazos del mayor y se fue corriendo hasta llegar cerca de una de las peceras para contemplar a los peces.

\- Por esta vez no diré nada, pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir y yo pagare mi propia cuenta – dijo de forma cortante Giotto sin mirar a ver al gerente.

\- Y le aseguro que no se repetirá – dijo mientras salía y mandaba a un mesero para que exclusivamente les atendiera a ellos.

Al notar que el gerente se fue Giotto se relajó un poco, a veces esas actitudes de los humanos lo sacaban de quicio, ¿tan importante eran las apariencias?, a veces simplemente no entendía nada de eso; pero al mirar a ver a Tsuna feliz todo el enojo se le paso y busco olvidar lo sucedido centrándose de nuevo en sus planes de almorzar feliz con su hermanito.

\- Te gusta el lugar – le pregunto.

\- Si está muy bonito, nunca había visto tantos pececitos – comento alegre volviendo a mirar las peceras.

En eso entro un persona a la habitación el cual vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga con un corbata negra, pantalón de vestir y encima tenía un mandil amarrado a su cintura de color café claro, tenía el cabello de color azul oscuro largo amarrado en una elegante cola de caballo y era de tés blanca y ojos negros.

\- Buenas tardes caballeros, mi nombre es Sebastián y será su mesero en este día – dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia y luego se encamino a la mesa para colocar los cubiertos, servilletas y dejar ahí un menú – les gustaría que les trajera algo de beber para empezar – sugirió.

-¿Que vino me recomiendas? – le pregunto Giotto.

\- Para este día y por la compañía le recomendaría el Merlot: Casillero del Diablo, señor – contesto de forma rápida.

\- Mmm… - Giotto sonrió de lado, se notaba que mandaron al mejor y que se sabía sus gustos – me parece bien, tráeme una botella – le ordeno.

\- Enseguida señor, y usted señorito que desea beber – ahora se dirigió a Tsuna.

El pequeño solo estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta de la sorpresa pues jamás pensó que Giotto podría ser una persona seria y ver cómo era tratado con respeto por todos era algo increíble.

Giotto simplemente sonrió al ver la cara de asombro del pequeño por lo que ordeno por él.

\- Tráigale un poco de limonada – comento.

\- Claro, ya regreso – dijo volviendo a hacer un pequeña reverencia y salir de la habitación.

\- Tsuna, ¿estás bien? – le pregunto al ver que el pequeño parecía estar inmerso en sus pensamientos.

\- Eh… ah sí, es solo que Giotto-san es impresionante, ahorita parecía otra persona – le dijo sonriéndole.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

\- Porque ahorita parecía una persona seria y en casa usted actúa chistoso más cuando Alaude-san está cerca de él - respondió el pequeño casi de inmediato.

Ante la respuesta el rubio solo atino a sonrojarse de la pena, ya que podía notar que a los ojos de su hermanito el parecía ser un dame como amablemente se lo recordaba Reborn.

\- Bueno…, es que en casa puedo ser yo mismo – argumento mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de la habitación – mientras que fuera de ella debo mostrarme como una persona fuerte para que nadie pueda molestar o lastimar a las personas que amo por mi debilidad – le dijo mirándole de forma melancólica, pues el mismo aprendió el significado de esas palabras de una forma no muy agradable pero no importaba porque sabía que era la única manera de tener a salvo a su familia.

\- Yo quiero ser como usted, Giotto-san – comento Tsuna igual imitando al mayor y sentándose en la silla que quedaba frente al mayor.

\- A mí, ¿Por qué?

\- Permiso – comento el mesero que residen volvía a entra a la habitación, trayendo el pedido y colocándoselos a un lado de sus respectivos dueños y luego procedió a colocar una canasta con algunos panes.

\- Gracias – le dijo Tsuna cuando vio que el mesero termino de colocar lo que trajo.

\- De nada jovencito, y ya saben que van a ordenar – comento mientras sacaba una libretita y un bolígrafo de la bolsa de su mandil.

\- Denos unos minutos más – comento Giotto, el cual empezó a revisar el menú.

\- Claro – comento el mesero, retirándose nuevamente de la habitación.

\- Entonces – hablo el rubio captando la atención del menor - ¿Por qué quieres ser como yo Tsunayoshi? – le pregunto aparatando la vista del menú y mirándole a ver, el cual ya tenía un panecillo en su boca.

\- Porque usted es genial y divertido – dijo después de tragar el trozo de pan que había empezado a comer – e igual cuando crezca quiere tener esa misma relación que usted y Alaude-san tienen, pero con Kyoya – dijo sonriéndole.

Casi se muere ahogado en vino el pobre rubio, pues mientras escuchaba hablar al menor quiso tomar un sorbo de su bebida, pero esta se le atoro al escuchar dicha declaración por parte del menor. Giotto intento componerse ya que creía estar seguro de estar mal interpretando las palabras del menor, porque no recordaba haber sido tan descuidado en ese sentido frete a él y dejar que les viera en una situación comprometedora.

\- Ah…, oye Tsuna que te gustaría comer – dijo buscando cambiar de tema e igual intentar controlar el sonrojo de su cara.

\- A mí me gustan las hamburguesas – declaro alegremente el castaño.

\- Entonces eso comeremos, te parece.

\- ¿También son tus favoritas?

\- Si, pero me gusta más la comida italiana.

\- ¿Qué es comida italiana? – pregunto inclinando ligeramente su cabeza a la derecha.

\- Mmmm, que tal si en vez de explicarte, mañana salimos los 4 a comerla – le propuso.

\- ¡Sí! – grito feliz.

Con esa nueva promesa, Giotto llamo al mesero para pedirle su comida; mientras esperaban a que se las trajeran ambos estuvieron hablando del día en la escuela del menor. Después de 10 minutos la comida llego, donde el rubio ayudaba al menor cortándole su carne en pedazos puesto que no sabía comer con cubiertos e igual de vez en cuando limpiándole su cara. Tsuna fue el primero en terminar de comer, ya que el mayor paso más tiempo alimentándole que comiendo, por lo que para distraerse tomo el menú y empezó a mirar todas las fotos que tenía y una capto su atención: era la de una copa de helado de vainilla decorado con chocolate líquido y algunas fresas; por lo cual empezó a mirar de reojo al rubio, quería probar ese helado pero igual sabía que no podía pedirlo, la razón por un trauma que le había dejado su queridísimo padre: pues las veces que salían a comer o cenar en familia y él se atrevía a pedir algo adicional su padre se lo negaba para después que regresaran a casa, sin que su madre los viera y escuchara, este le pegaba y le gritaba sobre el costo de mantenerle.

Giotto mientras comía noto que algo capto la atención del pequeño y supuso que era algún postre ya que vio sus ojos iluminarse y ver que lo empezaba a mirar de reojo, pero luego vio que ese brillo se esfumo y ahora su mirada reflejaba una gran tristeza, lo cual alarmo al rubio.

\- Tsuna, ¿pasa algo? – le pregunto preocupado.

\- Ah… no… bueno… es que… - empezó a tartamudear y sin más rompió en llanto.

El mayor se asustó ante el comportamiento del pequeño, por lo cual dejo su comida a un lado y rápidamente se levantó para cargar al menor y buscar calmarle dándole suaves caricias a su espalda.

\- Tranquilo Tsuna, ¿qué pasa?, ¿no estas a gusto conmigo?, ¿quieres que nos vayamos a casa? – le empezó a preguntar

Tsuna al sentirse ya más calmado empezó a disminuir su llanto.

\- A mi… me gusta estar… con usted – contesto entre lagrimas

\- Entonces, ¿qué pasa?, ¿porque empezaste a llorar? – le dijo con calma mientras separaba un poco al pequeño de su pecho para que se miraran a los ojos.

\- Es que… - el pequeño dudo, pero decidió sincerarse – es que… vi algo que me gustaría probar… pero…

\- Pero eso no tiene nada de malo… - empezó a decirle Giotto, pero fue interrumpido por las palabras del castaño.

\- Pero… no quiero que me regañe o me pegue por eso… - y tras esa declaración volvió a llorar y esconder su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

Giotto se quedó mudo por un momento ante tal declaración… "gritarle"… "pegarle"…, entonces su mente lo comprendió y ahora si estaba realmente cabreado alguien se había atrevido a pegarle a su hermanito solo por pedir un dulce… o si… el idiota que haya hecho eso lo pagaría caro, le enseñaría que los entrenamientos a los que se sometió no fueron el balde… pero primero…

\- Tsunayoshi – le llamo buscando calmar su propia ira que en ese momento sentía.

Ante la mención de su nombre le pequeño se tensó pero con cautela levanto su vista para mirar al rubio a los ojos.

\- No sé quién te ha hecho daño, pero yo no soy esa persona, yo soy feliz siempre y cuando tú lo seas, anda ahora seca esas lagrimas – le dijo revolviéndole de forma suave sus cabellos al pequeño y sonriéndole – y ahora muéstrame que es lo que quieres probar – le indico al menor.

El pequeño con algo de miedo le indico que era lo que llamo su atención, con ello el mayor llamo al mesero para pedirle el helado, el cual enseguida fue a buscarlo y tras un par de minutos regresaba a la habitación con una copa idéntica a la de la foto y la dejaba en la mesa, para enseguida marcharse dejándoles de nuevo solos.

\- Anda, no tenías ganas de probarlo – le indico el mayor mientras buscaba sentarlo de nuevo en su silla y le ponía en su mano una cuchara.

\- Esta seguro – pregunto con duda el pequeño mirando a ver el helado y después al rubio.

\- Si y escucha con atención: si alguien se atreve a negarte algo no dudes en pedírmelo a mí, porque yo siempre buscare darte lo que desees, así que deja que yo te consienta hermanito – dijo sonriéndole de forma sincera.

Tsuna por un momento lo miro confundido por la forma en como le dijo, pero algo dentro de él se llenaba de felicidad que el rubio lo llamara así, era como si una parte de él añorara esas palabras, por lo cual rápidamente busco secar sus lágrimas y regalarle la mejor sonrisa sincera que pudiera hacer para luego empezar a comer el helado.

Giotto sonrió feliz al notar que su hermanito ya se había calmado y regresado a la normalidad, entonces noto su error, llamo a tsuna "hermanito", se empezó a maldecir por su desliz, pero mirando de nuevo al menor no le tomo importancia y ambos siguieron comiendo.

Tras terminar de comer, Giotto pago la cuenta y ambos regresaron al automóvil para ahí dirigirse a la casa del mayor, donde Tsuna permanecería por una semana entera.

En el transcurso del camino, el pequeño se quedó dormido debido a todas las emociones vividas. Giotto busco acomodar el asiento para que el pequeño pudiera dormir mejor, y mientras manejaba empezó a pensar que lo mejor sería que el pequeño ya no regresara con su madre y ya se quedara con ellos, porque no le agrado la idea de saber que alguien lo maltrataba.

Y aunque le costara otra semana sin poder caminar bien, le comentaría lo ocurrido a Alaude y le pediría que investigara sobre ese hecho, para ya deliberar que era lo mejor y así cuando regresara Deamon le pidiera que usara sus ilusiones para alterar la memoria de la humana y quitarle a Tsunayoshi de forma definitiva.


	9. Capítulo 8: Mis primeros amigos

Bueno es hora de aprovechar esta racha de inspiración y tiempo para darles un nuevo capítulo :D, también influye que encontré un nuevo anime que me gusto y me enamore de su opening.

2610: Tienes razón sadismo es diferente y eso es divertido, yo también disfruto del dolor ajeno. Y claro que habrá una venganza al puro estilo Vongola contra nuestro querido Iemitsu por pegarle a su hijo.

1827Forever1827: Si desgraciadamente Iemitsu es el papá de Tsuna u.u, y lo de Nana no te prometo mucho, más adelante veras porque… XD si igual me gusto infórmale a Giotto para donde va los gustos de Tsuna, y siempre me ha gustado ese sentimiento sobreprotector de hermanos, yo casi así soy aunque a veces me saquen de quicio siempre busco estar para ellos y cumplirles su capricho. No Giotto y los demás no son vampiros o algo así recuerdan que por la maldición se volvieron inmortales y con siglos encima ya no se consideran humanos por eso se refieren así de los demás, el único reencarnado es Tsuna, nadie más. Te dejare en misterio como harán que tsuna se quede con ellos de forma permanente :3 e igual por lo de la escuela no te preocupes, ahorita te daré una pista de que pasara para alejar matones y oportunistas ;). Ya tengo la idea sobre como aparecerá Lambo así que se paciente xD jaja todo es paso a paso pero si lo presentare como de la edad de tsuna para que si nuestro amado hitman sea un pedófilo jajaja. XD lo de la venganza contra los del restaurante ya veré XD .

Bueno sin más, por ahora me despido y como siempre: KHR no es mío T_T solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes, ahora disfruten de la lectura :D

* * *

Capítulo 8: Mis primeros amigos.

Era una mañana hermosa, los rayos del sol se colaban por la habitación la cual estaba pintada de color azul pastel con muebles de color blanco y chocolate, en una esquina había una cama enorme con sabanas de color naranja pálido y en ella reposaba un pequeño castaño que por los movimientos que realizaba estaba a punto de despertar.

Tsuna se removió buscando una posición más cómoda para poder seguir durmiendo, pero al no encontrarla poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos. Al estar completamente despierto se asustó pues esa no era su habitación por lo que empezó a mirar a todos lados y con ello lo recordó: su mamá se fue de viaje y él se estaba quedando en casa de Kyoya. Ahora una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pues igual recordó la tarde del día de ayer que paso con Giotto-san y el sentimiento cálido que sintió al estar a su lado y más que lo llamase "hermanito"; estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos recordando la tarde anterior hasta que escucho a alguien tocar la puerta de la habitación.

\- Adelante… - dijo algo extrañado, ya que en casa su mama simplemente entraba a su habitación en vez de tocar la puerta.

\- Buenos días Tsunayoshi-sama, espero no haberle despertado – comento una joven que llevaba un vestido negro de manga larga el cual le quedaba un poco arriba de la rodillas, traía un mandil completo de color blanco con encajes, traía medias blancas y zapatos negros cerrados de tacón, su cabello era corto de color morado, de tez blanca y ojos negros.

El pequeño se sentía extrañado ya que nadie le había hablado con tanto respeto como esa señorita…, bueno si hacia memoria también paso algo similar el día de ayer ya que en el restaurante todos siempre se referían a él como "señorito", pero no le había dado importancia, hasta ahora que notaba ese detalle.

\- Pasa algo, Tsunayoshi-sama – comento la chica al notar que el pequeño le miraba extrañado y no hablaba.

\- ¿Por qué me dice "sama"?

\- Ah, porque usted es un invitado especial de esta casa – le contesto la chica mientras corría las cortinas y abría las ventanas.

\- Si, pero se siente raro – contesto el pequeño apenado.

\- Bueno, ¿Cómo le gustaría que le diga? – pregunto mientras se paraba a un lado de su cama.

\- Tsuna está bien – comento con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Bueno Tsuna, puedes llamarme María entonces – le contesto sonriéndole, aunque por dentro la chica se moría de ganas de tirarse encima del niño para abrazarlo y estrujarlo por ser tan tierno y lindo.

\- Ok, Maria-san – dijo sonriéndole.

\- Bueno vamos a cambiarle para que baje a desayunar – comento caminando hacia el armario de la habitación.

Tsuna simplemente asintió y bajo de la cama para seguirla, observo los movimientos de la chica y se sorprendió ya que el "armario" que ella abrió parecía otra habitación solo que esta estaba llena de ropa y zapatos.

\- María-san, ¿de quién es toda esta ropa? – pregunto asombrado el pequeño ya que nunca había visto tanta ropa en una habitación, ya que ni el armario de su mama tenía tanta.

\- Es de usted – comento mirándolo haber extrañada.

\- ¡Mía! – grito asustado

\- Claro, ayer yo personalmente recibí las cosas que mandaron para su estadía y entre ellas estaba toda esta ropa nueva – comento la chica.

\- Pero… yo no… - entonces recordó lo que Giotto-san le dijo: "Alaude y Kyoya fueron a comprar unas cosas para tu habitación", a eso se refería, pero eso no era necesario ya tenía su propia ropa, pensaba mientras se ponía rojo, realmente estar con ellos era otro modo de vida.

\- Bueno que te parece este atuendo, es algo formal pero igual tenemos visitas de Reborn-san así que debes causar buena impresión – dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Tsuna se preguntó mentalmente quien era ese señor, pero bueno, por ahora se dejó vestir por la chica la cual le coloco: una camisa de manga larga de color blanca con un short de tela negro que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas con tirantes negros, alrededor del cuello de la camisa le coloco un lazo de color naranja y le puso zapatos negros con calcetines blancos.

\- Que guapo te ves – le comento mientras terminaba de cepillar su cabello.

\- Pero esta ropa no es mía – comento apenado mientras se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el armario.

\- Bueno pues ahora lo es, por que dudo que alguien más se vea fabuloso con ella – opino la chica, mientras le tomaba la mano al pequeño para que salieran de la habitación y llevarlo al comedor para que este desayune.

Tsuna por su parte se sentía abrumado por todos esos tratos y mimos, no es que no le gustaran, pero se sentía raro ya que en casa las cosas no eran así más recordando cómo le trataba su papa cuando iba de visita.

\- Llegamos Tsuna – comento María parándose frente a una puerta grande con tallados de hojas en ella.

María abrió la puerta dejando pasar al pequeño y acto seguido ella se despidió de él con una reverencia y se fue a hacer otras tareas.

\- Tsuna, Tsuna – escucho que alguien le hablaba, al mirar a ver encontró que Hibird volaba a su encuentro y se posaba en su hombro para saludarle restregándose en su mejilla, lo cual le dio un poco de cosquillas haciéndole reír.

\- Buenos días Tsunayoshi – le saludo Kyoya el cual estaba sentado en la mesa desayunando.

\- Buenos días Kyoya – le contesto el menor.

\- Ven a desayunar – le indico, por lo que el pequeño asintió y llego a la mesa donde se sentó al lado derecho del este, al mirar a su alrededor noto que Alaude estaba igual presente y se encontraba leyendo el periódico y junto a este se encontraba un señor de traje negro y patillas rizadas el cual portaba un sombrero igual negro con una franja naranja, en donde estaba un pequeño camaleón de color verde, llevaba puesta una camisa amarilla y corbata negra, él cual en ese momento bebía café.

En el lugar donde se sentó noto que ya había algo de desayuno servido: un plato con hotcakes, un plato con algo de fruta fresca, cerca tenía una canasta de pan, había un plato con huevos y tocino frito, un vaso de leche y de jugo.

EL pequeño no sabía que hacer: debía escoger uno o comerse todo.

\- Como lo que gustes – le comento Kyoya al ver que le pequeño estaba indeciso, por lo cual este asintió y tomo el plato de hotcakes y les puso algo de miel para luego empezar a comerlos.

El hombre de las patillas rizadas observo los movimientos del menor y le sonrió.

\- Reborn, no vayas a molestarlo – comento Alaude sin apartar la vista del periódico.

\- Buenos días Alaude-san – comento el pequeño - ¿y Giotto-san? – le pregunto al notar la ausencia de este.

\- Tuvo que salir desde temprano porque tenía algunos pendientes en la oficina – le contesto.

\- Oh… - contesto simplemente, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía a qué se dedicaban exactamente los mayores o el mismo Kyoya, por lo que decidió más tarde preguntarles ya que ahorita disfrutaría de su desayuno.

\- Sí que eres interesante, principito – comento el hombre de las patillas rizadas mientras terminaba de beber si café y miraba detenidamente al menor.

\- ¿Eh…? – atino a decir Tsuna, pues al principio no sabía si le hablaba a él pero por la forma en como lo miraba supuso que sí.

\- Tch… realmente son un par de dames – se burló Reborn por la respuesta simplona del menor.

\- No empieces – le amenazo Kyoya.

\- Disculpe, pero ¿quién es usted? – le pregunto Tsuna.

\- Cierto no me eh presentado, mi nombre es Reborn y a partir de hoy seré tu nuevo tutor –le contesto sonriéndole de forma sádica, pues estaba feliz de encontrar una nueva víctima… ejem… nuevo estudiante a quien fastidiar… digo enseñar.

\- Giotto te dijo que no – opino Alaude, dejando a un lado su lectura y mirándolo a ver.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con tutor? – pregunto el castaño aun sin entender la situación.

\- Que te daré clases particulares desde ahora para reforzar tus conocimientos y para que seas alguien fuerte – le contesto al menor ignorando las amenazas del rubio platinado.

\- ¿Ya quieres entrenarlo? – pregunto Kyoya.

\- ¿Y por qué no? – le contesto con otra pregunta.

\- Hmmm…

\- Haz lo que quieras pero te lo advierto no seré el que soporte el mal humor de Giotto – comento Alaude levantándose de la mesa – nos vemos al rato – comento acariciando la cabeza de Tsuna para luego encaminarse a la puerta y salir de la habitación.

Al terminar su desayuno, Kyoya se disculpó con el pequeño pues debía atender unos asuntos pero le prometió al pequeño que al regresar harían todo lo que él deseara.

\- Ya que todos están ocupados y yo estoy libre, supongo que tendré que cuidarte – comento Reborn levantándose de su asiento para acercarse al pequeño que estaba terminando su desayuno – Así que primero – comento tomando a un pequeño camaleón que estaba en su sombrero el cual se convirtió en una pistola y con ella apunto al menor – harás toda tu tarea de la escuela.

La cara del pequeño quedo azul para luego gritar del susto y asentir de forma energética y así ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del menor para buscar sus libros del colegio y empezar la tarea.

\- Esto te están enseñando, que basura – comento al ver las tareas y ojear los libros del menor – bueno también tendrás que hacer estas tareas – comento sonriéndole y dándole unos libros muy gruesos los cuales eran ejercicio avanzados de matemáticas y ciencias.

\- Pero…

\- Y no me contradigas, dame-tsuna, ahora acércate que solo te los explicare una sola vez – le indico sentándose en el escritorio que tenía la habitación.

El pequeño simplemente obedeció por miedo a morir, por lo que con todas sus fuerzas busco concentrarse y prestar atención a las explicaciones del mayor; a pesar de ser amenazado con la pistola entender los ejercicios fue algo muy fácil ya que por extraño que pareciera, la forma de explicar de Reborn era entendible para él y hacia ver los ejercicios muy fáciles .Tras haber pasado una hora el pequeño logro terminar su tarea y la adicional con un 85% de las respuestas correctas.

\- Nada mal, para ser un dame – se burló – bueno ahora pasaremos a mi parte favorita, iremos a entrenar un poco – al decir eso un brillo peculiar apareció en sus ojos que asusto a Tsuna.

-¿Entrenar?

\- Así es, vamos a empezar a desarrollar tu nula condición física – comento parándose y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta – primero vas a correr alrededor de la mansión die…

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas ya que se escuchó el sonido de una bomba estallar en la planta baja. Reborn se puso alerta, pues solo la servidumbre y ellos deberían estar y ninguno manejaba explosivos, por lo que de tres sacadas llego a donde estaba Tsuna y le abrazo, a pesar de que le encanta molestar a Giotto en sus planes no estaba dejar que algo verdaderamente malo le pasara al menor.

\- No hagas ningún ruido y has todo lo que te diga- le ordeno al pequeño que igual estaba asustado por el ruido, al notar que este asentía, salió de la habitación con cautela y busco dirigirse al origen del ruido, el cual lo llevo a la entrada de la casa.

Al llegar noto que la puerta principal ya no existía y estaba hecha pedazos, no podía ver muy bien los alrededores porque había una gran cortina de humo, pero pudo notar algo en la entrada de la casa atreves del humo podía notarse 2 sombras, por lo que con cautela bajo al pequeño y le indico que estuviera detrás de él y no se alejara por ningún motivo. Al ver sus órdenes acatadas, preparo su pistola listo para volarle la cabeza a los intrusos, o ese era el plan hasta que…

\- Maldito mocoso – se escuchó que alguien gritaba entre el humo.

\- Giotto se va a enojar – comento la segunda voz.

Reborn se sorprendió un poco al reconocer las voces, por lo que bajo su arma y espero paciente a que humo se disipara para revelar que la entrada de la casa estaba G y Asari peleando entre ellos.

\- A ustedes les gusta meterse en problemas – comento Reborn con burla mientras veía a los tortolos discutir.

\- Reborn-san, no sabía que estaba de visita - comento Asari, saludándole.

\- Pensé que vigilarías a Giotto como me prometiste – comento G.

\- Encontré una manera sencilla de presionarlo – contesto el pelinegro mientras se movía un poco de lado dejando a la vista a un pequeño castaño que estaba algo asustado y sorprendido por los señores que estaban hablando con Reborn-san, el cual al sentirse expuesto corrió de nuevo para esconderse detrás de las piernas de este.

\- Pero como… - comento Asari sin poder creérselo.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? – Pregunto G.

Y con ello los mayores se pusieron a discutir de las razones por la cual el menor estaba en la mansión y peor aún en compañía del sádico de Reborn. Mientras Tsuna por su parte empezó a escuchar otras voces las cuales llegaban desde afuera de la casa, miro de reojo al pelinegro que le servía de escudo y lo noto entretenido en su plática, así que por su cuenta sin que le notaran salió de la casa, pero sin que el mismo castaño lo notara un pequeño camaleón saltaba a su cabeza para acompañarle.

\- Ya te dije que no me disculpare – se escuchó otro grito que provenía detrás de un arbusto de rosales que estaba algo retirado de la entrada de la casa.

\- Vamos Hayato, sabes que no debiste tirar la puerta, G-san está enojado – comento una segunda voz, pero esta sonaba más tranquila que la primera.

\- Como si me importara la opinión o los sentimientos del viejo ese – se quejó la primera voz.

Con cautela Tsuna se asomó por entre los arbustos y ahí vio a dos chicos que parecían de su misma edad los cuales estaban discutiendo: uno de ellos era de cabello pelinegro, tez morena y ojos cafés con una camisa verde y pantalones azules y usaba tenis azules; el otro chico era de tez blanca con cabello blanco de ojos color verde y usaba una camisa roja y unos short negros y tenis negros.

\- Vamos Hayato, ellos no han hecho algo malo para que les trates así – le seguía diciendo.

\- Tsuna, Tsuna – Hibird le delato ya que este estaba dormido cerca de un árbol y al notar al pequeño fue a su encuentro.

\- ¿Quién eres? – le grito el chico de cabello blanco sacando de la nada unos cuantos cartuchos de dinamita

\- Waaa, no me mates – robo el castaño haciéndose bolita con hibird y el camaleón de Reborn en su cabeza.

\- Hayato, le estas asustando – dijo calmado el pelinegro – Hola pequeño, me llamo Takeshi – se presentó mientras le ayudaba a pararse – y este de aquí es Hayato.

\- Mucho gusto – dijo algo temeroso – me llamo Tsunayoshi, pero pueden decirme Tsuna.

\- ¿Oye Tsuna vives aquí? – le pregunto Takeshi

\- Es obvio que vive aquí, no ves cómo esta vestido – argumento Hayato, con algo de fastidio en su voz.

\- ¿Mis ropas? – pregunto extrañado el castaño.

\- No le hagas caso, oye y ¿qué haces aquí? – busco cambiar de tema Takeshi.

\- Pues los escuche pelear y me dio curiosidad de conocerlos, no sabía que hubieran más niños de mi edad en la casa – comento algo apenado.

\- No vivimos aquí, nos trajeron para ver a no sé quién – contesto Hayato.

\- Oh, también se quedaran un rato en la casa – dijo algo contento Tsuna.

\- Tu no vives aquí Tsuna – pregunto extraño Takeshi

\- No, mi mama salió de viaje y le pidió de favor a Giotto-san que me cuidara mientras ella no estaba – explico el pequeño.

\- Oh ya veo – contesto sonriéndole Takeshi.

\- Oye que son esos bichos que tienes en tu cabeza – le cuestiono Hayato.

\- ¿Eh? – contesto desconcertado Tsuna, por lo que llevo sus manos a su cabeza donde noto a Hibird y a alguien más, pues ese alguien lamio sus dedos – Waa… – se quejó ante la acción.

\- Deja te ayudo – dijo Takeshi tomando con sus manos a camaleón ya que Hibird se bajó al hombro derecho del castaño.

\- Bueno él es Hibird, es un amigo que ayude cuando tenía lastimada su ala – presento el castaño.

\- Herbívoros, herbívoros – saludo el pajarito.

\- Que ave tan rara – se quejó Hayato por la forma en como les llamo.

\- Y este, ¿quién es? – pregunto Takeshi, enseñándole al camaleón.

\- Oye ¿a qué hora te colaste conmigo? – Le hablo al camaleón el cual solo parpadeo como respuesta – él no es mío, es la mascota del señor que es mi nuevo tutor – comento – pero es curioso porque se puede convertir en una pistola – explico.

\- Estas tonto, es un camaleón no puede convertirse en armas solo cambiar de color – explico el peli blanco fastidiado por la actitud del castaño.

Como si las palabras hubieran ofendido al pequeño animalito, este cambio de forma y se convirtió en un mazo para luego pegarle en la cabeza al peliblanco.

\- Maldito, eso duele – se quejó, mientras veía que el animalito se burlaba de él y saltaba hacia el castaño y se posaba en su hombro izquierdo.

\- Oye es verdad cambia de forma – dijo el pelinegro asombrado.

\- Ven, les dije – comento Tsuna mientras reía nervioso.

\- Ya se, oye pequeño – le hablo Takeshi al camaleón – puedes convertirte en una pelota para que juguemos.

El animalito movió su cabeza y acto seguido se convirtió en una pelota.

\- Yo no creo que eso sea un camaleón – dijo el peliblanco sobándose la cabeza – ¡Ahhh…!, no será que tú eres un ovni – comento mientras sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

\- ¿Ovni? – dijeron Takeshi y Tsuna inclinando su cabeza a la derecha.

\- Si es la única explicación lógica ante este genial suceso –dijo tomando entre sus manos a la hora pelota-camaleon – eres tan genial y sorprendente.

\- Bueno vamos a jugar con el – dijo Takeshi quitándole el balón a Hayato y alejándose un poco- atrápalo Tsuna – dijo lanzándoselo y este después se lo paso a Hayato, y con ello empezaron a jugar los tres mientras Hibird los vigilaba desde la rama de un árbol a la cual se alejo un poco para dejar que el castaño jugara con libertad.

En otra parte de la casa: Reborn, Asari y G, seguían discutiendo sobre como arreglarían la puerta pero como no llegaron a ninguna solución lógica tanto G como Reborn buscaron solucionarlo con los puños, destrozando media sala en su camino, lo malo para ellos es que nadie se percató de que el dueño de la casa estaba regresando de la oficina.

\- ¿Qué rayos…? – grito Giotto al entrar y notar que no tenía puerta su casa y que media sala estaba destruida por las flechas y balas.

\- Hola Giotto – comento Asari el cual estaba sentado en un rincón de la sala observando la pelea.

\- ¿Asari, cuando regresaste? – pregunto algo desconcertado el rubio.

\- Acabo de llegar – siguió hablando Asari, mientras que los otros dos seguían matándose en la sala.

\- Oh, ya veo, y ¿cómo te fue en su misión? – empezó a platicar con su amigo flautista.

\- Bien, lo encontre y digamos que es muy especial – dijo sonriéndole – y ¿eso que llegaste temprano a casa?

\- Alaude me dijo que me apurara por que Reborn estaba en casa y se quedaría con Tsunayoshi – comento, pero la plática de ambos se vio interrumpida cuando el candelabro se cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos.

Ahora Giotto si presto atención a su alrededor y noto que ya no existía nada de su sala pues todo estaba roto, en medio de esta estaban G y Reborn listos para seguir con su pelea, pero lamentablemente esta fue interrumpida ya que en la sala se hizo presente un aura asesina haciendo que ambos miraran a la puerta encontrando a un rubio no muy feliz.

Los pequeños al escuchar el estruendo, decidieron ir a ver que sucedía y al llegar a la entrada de la casa se quedaron impresionados con lo que estaba ahí mismo: la sala estaba toda destruida pero lo llamativo eran las estatuas de hielo que estaban ahí, Tsuna pudo notar que una tenía la forma de Reborn-san y otra era de un señor que se parecía a Hayato solo que con cabello de color rojo, en medio de ellos estaba el Giotto con unos extraños guates de donde podía verse un aura helada y lo peculiar es que en su frente había una llama de color naranja y los ojos de este ahora eran de color dorado.

\- Pobres – comento Asari, con el comentario saco de su trance a los pequeños.

\- Oye tú, ¿qué le hiciste al viejo? – le grito Hayato al rubio, el cual le miro a ver.

Giotto al mirar a ver quién le hablo, se sorprendió tanto que la flama que tenía en su frente desapareció y sus ojos regresaron a su tonalidad normal.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – hizo una pregunta a medias observando a los niños que estaban con Tsuna para luego mirar a ver a Asari.

\- Te dije que era especial – comento llegando a donde estaban los pequeños.

\- Asari-san, ¿qué le paso a G-san? – pregunto Takeshi.

\- Am… digamos que recibió su castigo por revoltoso – comento riéndose de forma nerviosa, pues tristemente sabía que así acabaría todo eso – bueno porque no se presentan – les incito buscando cambiar de tema.

\- Soy Yamamoto Takeshi, mucho gusto – dijo el pelinegro sonriéndole.

\- Gokudera Hayato – dijo con indiferencia el peliblanco.

\- Wow… hasta la personalidad es idéntica a la de G cuando era pequeño – comento Giotto sintiendo que una gotita aparecía detrás de su cabeza.

\- Giotto-san, ¿cómo hizo eso? – le pregunto Tsuna señalando las estatuas de hielo.

\- Am… es un secreto – dijo algo nervioso, ya que olvido que él estaba en casa por el enojo que sintió en ese momento.

\- Pero, siguen vivos – pregunto extrañado Hayato

\- Si solo que tardaran en descongelarse – le respondió Asari – ya se niños porque no van afuera a seguir jugando en lo que nosotros arreglamos la sala – les animo.

Los pequeños asintieron algo dudoso y salieron a seguir explorando el jardín de la mansión.

\- Sabes es curioso, es como vernos en un espejo – comento divertido Asari mientras recogía lo que alguna vez fue el sillón.

\- Si, eso me impresiono, el parecido con ustedes – opino el rubio mientras movía los restos de la puerta y observaba a los pequeños jugar.

\- Oye crees que así le pase a los demás – comento Asari

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De que sus contrapartes sean parecidas a ellos.

La cara de Giotto quedo azul por un momento, pues sabía que eso involucraría tener a otro ruidoso como Knucle y peor aún… otro loco desquiciado como Deamon.

\- Probablemente – contesto llorando y rogando que estuviera equivocado en su presentimiento.

Tardaron un rato, pero con ayuda de los empleados de la mansión volvieron a poner la sala como estaba originalmente, ya que si el rubio daba miedo, no querían tentar su suerte con que Alaude notara que "su lugar de lectura" fue destrozado…

Ya pasado el rato, el rubio descongelo a sus estatuas vivientes y les regaño por haber causado tremendo desastre en su hogar. Después ya más calmados, Giotto y Reborn escucharon el reporte de Asari y G.

Asari decidió no alejarse mucho pues sentía que su mitad estaba en Japón, por lo cual empezó a recorrer el país y tras una semana de viaje, su anillo empezó a actuar de forma extraña ya que a ratos empezaba a brillar, y con ello se propuso esperar a ver qué era lo que lo causaba y lo noto: un pequeño que se quedaba hasta tarde en un campo de beisbol jugando solo y practicando, lo que le llamo la atención es que era como verse en un espejo era exactamente igual a él; así que sin duda acepto ese presentimiento y fue buscando acercarse al menor, tras unos días se ganó su confianza, donde el menor se presentó como Yamamoto Takeshi, le conto sus gustos pero Asari sentía que el menor le ocultaba algo ya que se le hacía extraño que lo viera tan tarde fuera de casa y que nadie se preocupase por su ubicación, por lo que una noche lo siguió y noto para su sorpresa que el pequeño vivía solo, logro persuadirle y el menor se sinceró y le explico que hacía poco su papa falleció por una enfermedad del corazón y su madre falleció al dar a luz por lo que él se iba a jugar para evitar que unas personas se lo llevaran a un orfanato puesto que él no quería que lo alejaran de su hogar. Al día siguiente para su mala suerte los del gobierno dieron con el menor y querían llevárselo a la fuerza a alguna casa hogar, pero Asari busco evitarlo y sea suerte o destino, los hombres tomaron a Asari como el hermano mayor del menor por el parecido que tenían y Takeshi corroboro dicha mentira, por lo cual le entregaron la custodia de este. Asari aun dudoso de lo ocurrido, le pregunto a Takeshi si quería irse a vivir con él en Namimori y tras meditar un poco el menor accedió pues sentía que el mayor no era una mala persona e igual no quería seguir viviendo solo, por lo que al día siguiente fueron a visitar el cementerio para que el menor se despidiera de sus padres con la promesa de visitarles más adelante y que buscaría ser feliz y cumplir su sueño de ser beisbolista profesional.

Con G, él siempre estuvo seguro de que su mitad estaba en otro país, por lo cual este se trasladó a Italia pues aprovecharía el pretexto para terminar unos negocios pendientes con unas empresas del lugar, a los tres días de estar en ese país, de camino a una junta su anillo empezó a actuar extraño, pero lo ignoro ya que se le hacía tarde para ir a la junta, en medio de la esta paso algo extraño: su anillo empezó a quemarle. Se disculpó con los empresarios para salir corriendo del lugar, dejando guiarse por su intuición pues por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo estaba mal. Tras un par de minutos de correr se encontró con un callejón de mala muerte donde pudo notar que había un grupo de hombres pateando a alguien por que podía notar un pequeño bulto un el suelo, los matones al ver a G buscaron atacarle porque se sintieron descubiertos, pero G fue más rápido activo sus llamas y acabo con esos sujetos en un parpadear; tras derrotarlos se dirigió a ayudar a la persona que estaba en el suelo. Cuando llego cerca del bulto de nuevo su anillo le quemo y empezó a brillar demasiado iluminando el callejón y ahí lo noto G, el bulto en el suelo era un pequeño que perturbadoramente se parecía a él pero estaba encima de un charco de su propia sangre. Sin dudarlo G tomo al pequeño y lo llevo al hospital, tras una semana en coma este reacciono y abrió los ojos, G se sintió mal por esa situación pues sentía que pudo evitarse si no hubiera ignorado al anillo en un principio. Investigo al chico, se llamaba Gokudera Hayato, era un huérfano que vagaba por las calles y era de actitud volátil por lo cual, casi siempre, terminaba herido pero esta vez se enfrentó a tipos peligrosos y casi perdía la vida. Al recobrar la conciencia el chico se portó grosero con G sacándole de vez en cuando de sus casillas, pero después de dos días de guerra sin cuartel Hayato desistió y se sinceró con G: odiaba su suerte de vivir en las calles pues su mama falleció por una enfermedad y no sabía nada de sobre su padre, entonces el mayor le dijo que ya no debía preocuparse de esas cosas ya que mientras estaba inconsciente arreglo todo para ser su nuevo tutor legal e irían a vivir a Naminori. Al principio se reusó pero después empezó a mostrarle su lado tímido al mayor y accedió ya que este siempre añoro saber que se sentía vivir en un hogar donde se sintiera querido.

Con el reporte de ambos se logró obtener dos puntos importantes: los anillos reaccionan cuando sus mitades estaban cerca y al mismo tiempo les ayudan a saber si están en peligro de muerte quemando al portador actual.

Giotto por una parte se sentía aliviado de que Asari y G hayan encontrado a los niños a tiempo, pero igual le preocupaba un poco el futuro de los menores ya que al final ellos los buscaron para que les ayudaran en una guerra que se aproximaba y no sabía cómo lo tomarían, al final ellos ya habían vivido siglos por lo que en si: sueños y metas era algo que habían cumplido, pero los pequeños no y eso incluía al mismo Tsuna el cual había reencarnado pero sería metido a pelear con alguno que de seguro fue su verdugo tiempo atrás. Por lo que se estaba cuestionando se estaban haciendo lo correcto…

Después de charlar un poco más, notaron que ya era tarde por lo que decidieron ir a ver que hacían los menores, pero al mirar no los encontraron a simple vista por lo que se alarmaron un poco y decidieron dividirse para buscarlos; Reborn fue el que los encontró dormidos los tres juntos en uno de los sofás que habían en el jardín y los tres estaban siendo tapados por una frazada de camaleón el cual también tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Así que ahí estabas león – le llamo a su mascota la cual abrió sus ojos y se volvió un camaleón para saltar al sombrero de su amo – los cuidaste bien – le felicito acariciándole su cabeza.

Los otros 3 hombres llegaron a donde estaba Reborn y notaron la escena tierna que tenían enfrente, por lo que decidieron dejarlos juntos por ese día, y los tres tomaron a su respectivo cargo y los llevaron a la habitación del castaño para que siguieran durmiendo.

Tras despedir a sus amigos y a Reborn, los Hibari´s llegaron a casa y Giotto les explico la nueva situación y los invitados adicionales a la casa, noticia que no les agrado mucho pero ya no podían hacer nada. Lo único que Giotto lamentaba es que ya no pudo cumplir su promesa de llevar a Tsuna a cenar comida italiana pero mañana le compensaría ya que aprovecho estar en la oficina y adelantar todo su trabajo para que el domingo lo disfrutaran en familia.

Por otra parte estaba un pequeño castaño dormido en su cama en medio de Hayato y Takeshi, y por extraño que pareciera se sentía feliz de que por primera vez sentía que tenía amigos de su edad para jugar y tener muchas aventuras, en verdad se sentía feliz y dichoso desde que Kyoya apareció pero igual sabía que esa vida era temporal, pero no le importaba buscaría disfrutarla al máximo.

Lo malo es que la felicidad jamás dura para siempre o existe un precio alto que pagar por ella y este sería el caso del pequeño Tsuna, ya que en alguna parte de la ciudad se encontraba una persona observando una foto de él y en su semblante se veía una cara de disgusto.

\- Así que esto me querían ocultar, pero tranquilos pronto les enseñare que nadie se burla de mi – dijo mientras sonreía pensando en cómo torturar y hacer sufrir al menor que aparecía en la fotografía – pronto ya no tendrás esa sonrisa cariño, jajajaja.


	10. Capítulo 9: Nuevos Ovnis

Hola de nuevo, xD aquí ya actualizando otra vez :3 ahora si vamos a meter a mas personajes a la historia, así que espero no revolverme con todos xP

C. cc.2610: me alegra que te guste como va tomando forma.

1827Forever1827: tranquila aquí no será el mismo cliché de Reborn molestando a Tsuna, xD para eso está Giotto (jajaja), y si como notaras puse un poco más rebelde a León para dar chance a esa situación de que sea el mini cupido para nuestro RL, y generación mini será entrenada por todos no solo por Reborn. E igual me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior y espero igual te guste este ;).

Bueno sin más les dejo disfrutando la lectura, recuerden KHR no es mia u-u solo tomo prestado a los personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Nuevos Ovnis

Era una mañana tranquila de domingo: se escuchaban los pájaros cantar, el viento fresco se colaba por las cortinas de la habitación y él estaba acurrucado en los brazos de su amado. La verdad se podría considerar una mañana perfecta para nuestro rubio, pero la suerte jamás esta de su lado ya que el sonido de una explosión perturbo la calma de la mansión, obviamente que con el estallido su pareja despertó de golpe y se encamino a arrestar al que se atrevió a perturbar su sueño.

Giotto y Alaude empezaron a buscar en la mansión el origen del estallido y en el camino se encontraron a Kyoya, que al igual que su hermano, ya tenía sus armas en mano y cara de poco amigos; en ello se escuchó otro estallido y esta vez notaron que provenía de la habitación del castaño, por lo que los 3 se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el lugar con sus armas listas, pero al llegar y abrir la puerta la visión que tuvieron enfrente jamás se la hubieran esperado: una sirvienta estaba temblando contra la pared la cual tenía una camisa en su mano, María estaba parada en la entrada del armario con cara de sorprendida, Takeshi y Tsuna estaban sujetando a Hayato, el cual estaba a medio vestir y tenía unos cartuchos de dinamita en su mano mirando con odio a la sirvienta.

Enseguida los Hibaris hicieron notar su presencia y rápidamente captaron la situación por lo que ambos miraron con enojo a Giotto y se retiraron, Alaude le susurro que luego le cobraría esta, haciendo que la cara del rubio quedara azul del susto y Kyoya solo murmuraba algo de "herbívoros ruidos".

\- ¿Giotto-sama? - se atrevió hablar María, ya que ella tenía más tiempo en la mansión sabía que era mejor estar alejada cuando Alaude y Kyoya estaban enojados, pero igual se preocupó por ver la cara azul del rubio.

\- Ah… - en eso el rubio salió de su estado y recupero la compostura – Más o menos – intento calmarse internamente – ahora, ¿me pueden decir que paso aquí? – pregunto mirando a ver a todos los presentes en la habitación.

\- Tch… - Hayato simplemente se libró del agarre de los otros dos y se metió al armario, Giotto sintió una vena palpitarle por las acciones del pequeño.

Takeshi solo llevo sus manos por detrás de su cabeza y empezó a reírse por la actitud del peliblanco.

-Am… - Tsuna no sabía que decir por lo que empezó a reír de forma nerviosa.

\- Tsunayoshi, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – le exigió Giotto.

\- Pues… veras… -empezó a hablar con nerviosismo pues noto que el rubio se estaba empezando a molestar – cuando despertamos Hayato y Takeshi estaban extrañados por el lugar, luego les explique que era mi habitación por lo que decidimos jugar un rato en la cama y platicar, en eso llego María con la otra señorita para ayudarnos a cambiar de ropa para ir a desayunar, pero cuando la señorita se acercó a Hayato – hizo una pausa – se puso a la defensiva y le ataco con sus dinamitas – termino de explicar.

\- Le dije que yo podía solo pero ella insistió en tocarme – comento irritado el peliblanco saliendo del armario vestido.

Giotto simplemente soltó un suspiro, en verdad que ese pequeño era un mini-G…,luego buscaría platicar de eso con G. Zanjando ese tema, Giotto ayudo a las sirvientes a cambiar a los menores y les acompaño a desayunar; al ver a los tres pequeños desayunar el rubio sentía que de nuevo estaba en el palacio con sus amigos divirtiéndose. Después del desayuno los menores se fueron a jugar al jardín de la casa, en la espera de que G y Asari pasaran a buscarles.

-Oye Tsuna, tu hermano es muy divertido y amable – comento Takeshi.

\- ¿Mi hermano? – Repitió extrañado Tsuna – Giotto-san no es mi hermano.

\- Entonces te pasa como a nosotros – comento Hayato.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – seguía sin entender el pequeño castaño.

\- Asari-san se parece un poco a mí, por esa razón ahora vivo con él ya que todos pensaron que era mi hermano – comento alegre el pelinegro.

\- Yo no sé qué hizo el viejo ese, pero creo que igual le dejaron que sea mi tutor por que se parece a mí, es algo extraño – comento con algo de disgusto el peliblanco.

\- Si supongo que es extraño, pero igual sé que no son malas personas y se nota que nos quieren mucho – comento alegre el castaño.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? – le pregunto el peliblanco

\- Porque lo siento – contesto sonriéndoles

\- A mí me pasa igual, por eso no decidí venir a vivir aquí con Asari-san.

\- Supongo que igual me pasa lo mismo – dijo algo apenado Hayato – Cierto, cuando despertamos el ovni ya no estaba – dijo buscando cambiar de tema.

\- Es verdad, ya no estaba con nosotros – comento Takeshi recordando.

\- A lo mejor se fue con Reborn-san – explico Tsuna.

\- Que envidia, yo igual quiero tener una mascota así – se quejó el peliblanco.

\- Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte con eso – comento una voz.

Con ello los tres pequeños se pusieron alerta mirando a todos lados, y de unos arbustos cercanos notaron que algo se movía, por lo cual Hayato saco sus dinamitas, Takeshi se puso serio y Tsuna se asustó un poco.

\- Ups, perdón pequeños Vongolas, les asuste por mi ruda intromisión – volvió a comentar la voz y ahora de los arbustos aparecía un hombre mayor, el cual tenía un estilo de cabello peculiar ya que solo tenía como un mechón pelirrojo, tenía una venda negra en los ojos y solo llevaba encima una túnica color verde oscura, encima de esta llevaba varios collares con diseños extraños y en una de sus manos sostenía un bastón.

\- ¿Vongolas? – pregunto Takeshi, sin entender.

\- ¿Quién eres viejo y como entraste aquí? – pregunto Hayato, ya listo para prender sus dinamitas y atacarle.

\- Esos juguetes son peligrosos – comento el anciano y sin que se dieran cuenta ya está enfrente de ellos y tenía las dinamitas del peliblanco en sus manos.

\- Pero como… - dijo algo asustado Hayato, pues nunca noto sus movimientos.

\- No les lastimes – se atrevió a decir Tsuna y ponerse delante de Hayato.

\- Jamás les lastimaría, pequeño príncipe – le dijo – me gusta tu mirada, llena de determinación – comento – ya sé, cómo disculpa les daré un regalo especial a ustedes – dijo y con ello abrió su túnica revelando muchos artículos extraños.

Dentro de la mansión Giotto estaba revisando unos documentos en su oficina, cuando de pronto empezó a sonar su celular, por lo que contesto sin revisar quien era.

\- Si diga.

\- Oye basura, tenemos un pequeño problema.

\- Hola Xanxus – le hablo con sarcasmo, a veces se fastidiaba de la forma de hablar de su primo.

\- Estas medio dormido o que, te dije que tenemos un problema.

\- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

\- Yo nada, el caballo cree que vio al amigo del sujeto ese.

-¿Qué?, ya tan rápido, ¿Dónde lo vio? – estaba sorprendido, pues no pensó que aparecería tan rápido.

\- No lo sé, dice que se le perdió.

\- Eso no me ayuda en nada, sabes – le comento enojado.

\- Se nota que no usas la cabeza, basura.

\- Dejado de juegos que no estoy de humor Xanxus, sabes o no donde está el dichoso amigo de Chequerface.

\- Según el caballo se dirigía a tu casa.

En eso la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando ver entrar a Asari y G, los cuales habían llegado a la mansión, el rubio les saludo con la mano y les indico sentarse mientras terminaba de hablar por teléfono.

\- Mira, háblame cuando sepas su posición exacta, mientras no me fastidies – dijo irritado para después colgarle.

\- Pasa algo Giotto – pregunto preocupado Asari.

\- Xanxus me acaba de comentar que Dino pensó haber encontrado al amigo de Chequerface, pero no están seguros.

\- Entonces solo llamo para hacerse el interesante como siempre – opino fastidiado G.

\- Eso parece – opino el rubio, dejándose caer en su silla y soltando un suspiro – Cierto G, debes hacer algo con ese carácter volatín de Hayato, por su culpa al rato sufriré un castigo – dijo mirando con enojo al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué hizo esta vez el mocoso ese? – pregunto nada sorprendido G.

\- Casi vuela en pedazos a una de mis sirvientas y de paso la habitación que mande a hacerle a Tsuna – comento.

\- Ese renacuajo me va a escuchar – comento irritado G, para buscar levantarse e ir por su pequeño peliblanco.

\- Tranquilo G, sabes que ese carácter será difícil de cambiar, tú mismo no los dijiste – opino Asari, tratando de calmarlo.

\- A mí si me importa eso, no quiero que Tsunayoshi adopte ese carácter volátil – comento indignado Giotto y tras eso los tres se empezaron a reír.

\- Cierto, Kyoya estará por aquí – comento Asari, cambiando de tema.

\- Creo que sí, ¿por qué? – comento el rubio.

\- Para que me ayude a meter a Takeshi a Namichuu, ya que no quiero que el cambio de hogar afecte su educación.

\- También quiero meter a la escuela a Hayato, así poder estar trabajando tranquilo sabiendo donde esta – opino G.

\- Si me parece bien y que estén en el mismo salón de Tsuna, para poder vigilarles mejor – comento Giotto.

Y con ello los mayores, dejaron pacto su acuerdo de buscar que los tres pequeños siguieran juntos hasta en la escuela, para así poder tenerlos vigilados más fácilmente. Con ello quedo confirmado que fue una buena idea comprarle Namichuu a Kyoya, aunque en un principio no pensó que podría beneficiarles de esa forma.

Su plática fue interrumpida por una sirvienta que llamo a la puerta.

\- Disculpe la intromisión, Giotto-sama, quería preguntarle si usted y sus amigos comerán ¿aquí o afuera?

\- Nosotros ya tenemos planes – comento Asari.

\- Cierto, ya casi es hora de comer, iré por los mocosos para retirarnos – opino G.

\- Nosotros saldremos a comer fuera igual, ya que se lo prometí a Tsunayoshi – informo Giotto.

\- Entiendo y el señor que esta con los pequeños ¿saldrá con ustedes o comerá aquí?

Ante esa pregunta los 3 hombres se miraron entre sí.

\- ¿Qué señor? – pregunto algo alarmado Giotto.

\- El que está en el jardín jugando con los pequeños amos – siguió hablando tranquilamente la sirvienta, ya que estos sabían que si alguien estaba dentro de los terrenos de la mansión era porque es invitado de los dueños.

Sin decir nada, los tres salieron en dirección al jardín ya que no sabían a quien se refería la chica e igual sabían que si estaba adentro sin su consentimiento este debía seguir alguien muy fuerte y tener alguna habilidad ya que la casa estaba protegida por una fuerte ilusión que Mamon y Deamon crearon para evitar intrusos.

Al llegar a donde estaban los menores, efectivamente notaron que había un anciano sentado en una de las sillas platicando con los menores.

\- Tsunayoshi – le llamo Giotto, al estar cerca de ellos.

\- Giotto-san, mira – le dijo enseñándole una extraña caja de color naranja la cual tenía el escudo Vongola y la sujetaba en su mano derecha – el abuelo nos acaba de dar estos regalos.

\- Pero aún no sabemos cómo abrirlos – comento Hayato algo desilusionado, mostrando una caja similar pero esta era de color roja.

\- Nos estaba explicando que ustedes nos ayudarían a abrirlas – dijo Takeshi, el cual también tenía otra caja solo que esta era de color azul.

\- Hola Vongolas, al fin los conozco – les saludo el anciano parándose.

Los tres llegaron a donde estaban los menores y se pusieron delante de ellos.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto G.

\- Es el abuelo Talbot – contesto Tsuna.

\- Tsunayoshi, ¿tú lo conoces? – le pregunto algo desconcertado Giotto.

\- Ninguno lo conoce, pero dice que es amigo de ustedes – comento Hayato.

Con esa respuesta, los tres mayores se miraron desconcertados, pero entonces Giotto recordó la llamada de Xanxus: "el caballo dijo que lo vio dirigiéndose a tu casa"…, ahora miro a ver de nuevo al anciano y luego las cajas que traían los menores: "dentro de poco recibirán la visita de un conocido para darles unos juguetes", recordó la carta.

\- Usted es la persona que mención Chequerface en su carta, o me equivoco – le pregunto Giotto al anciano.

\- Esta en lo correcto – se limitó a decirle.

\- Cierto abuelo, ya que están aquí el viejo, díganos como abrir las cajas para tener nuestro propio ovni – dijo Hayato

Los tres mayores no sabían de que hablaba el peliblanco, pero igual no sabían cómo preguntar sobre ello, por lo que decidieron mirar a ver al anciano esperando alguna respuesta o algo que les diera una pista sobre lo que sucedía.

\- Vongolas, enciendan sus anillos e introduzcan las llamas en las ranuras de las cajas – les informo.

Los tres se asustaron un poco, más porque tenían cerca a los pequeños y no quería que accidentalmente sellaran la edad de los pequeños, por lo que se miraron entre sí, dudando realizar la acción, pero los pequeños los miraban con interés pues no sabían a que se refería el anciano con anillos y llamas.

\- Tranquilos, hacer eso no afectara a los menores – les informo notando las inquietudes de los mayores.

Giotto dudo un momento, pero decidió acceder, así que se agacho para quedar a la altura de Tsuna para mostrarle su anillo del cual empezó a salir una llama naranja y con cuidado tomo la caja y metió su anillo en la ranura de esta. Acto seguido la caja empezó a moverse por sí sola y de un momento a otro apareció un pequeño de león el cual tenía una melena formada de llamas color naranja. Los ojos de Tsuna mostraron una gran alegría y este abrazo al animalito el cual le gruño de felicidad y se dejó mimar por el infante.

\- Que bonito – exclamo Tsuna, mientras abrazaba y mecía al animalito entre sus brazos.

\- Genial es un león, me toca viejo, saca el mío – exigió Hayato.

G estaba impresionado por lo que estaba pasando pero ante la insistencia de Hayato realizo las mismas acciones de Giotto y al insertar su llama en la caja apareció un pequeño gato el cual de sus orejas, patas y cola salían llamas rojas, el pequeño minino se les quedo mirando.

\- Hey se parece al tuyo Juudaime – comento alegre.

\- ¿Qué es eso de Juudaime? – pregunto extrañado Giotto.

\- Así le dice ahora a Tsuna – informo Takeshi.

\- ¿Porque le llamas así? – ahora pregunto G.

\- Porque él es la décima cosa extraña que ha captado mi atención – sonriendo satisfecho por su descubrimiento.

Ante esa explicación los mayores, solo se le quedaron mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras que el pequeño castaño se sonrojaba por ser catalogado como "cosa extraña" por su nuevo amigo.

\- Asari-san, ahora es mi turno, también quiero conocer a mi ovni – dijo Takeshi, tirando del pantalón del mayor para atraer su atención.

\- Ah sí… - dijo algo desconcertado Asari, pero al igual que los otros dos también coloco su anillo con llamas en la ranura de la caja del menor, de ella aparecieron dos figuras: una era una pequeña golondrina que era rodeada por llamas azules y la segunda era un perro el cual tenía llamas azules en sus orejas y traía una pechera con espadas en su espalda.

\- A Takeshi le tocaron dos – comento asombrado el castaño.

\- No es justo, porque él tiene dos ovnis – se quejó Hayato, mirando a ver al anciano.

\- ¿Me pueden explicar que es eso de ovnis? –comento algo fastidiado G, ya que seguía sin entender a que se referían los menores.

\- A animales que cambian de forma como el camaleón que ayer tenía Juudaime consigo- explico Hayato.

\- ¿Camaleón?, Te refieres a León, la mascota de Reborn – pregunto Asari, creyendo entender de los que hablaba el peliblanco.

\- Si ese mismo, así que se llama León – dijo meditando para sí mientras sacaba un cuaderno de notas y apuntaba algo rápido.

\- Porque hacen tanto ruido herbívoros – pregunto Kyoya, el cual acababa de salir al jardín para buscar donde relajarse un rato pero le llamo la atención ver gente reunida cerca de su lugar favorito para dormir.

\- Kyoya, mira lo que el abuelo nos regaló – le comento Tsuna, mostrándole al pequeño león que traía consigo.

El pelinegro miro algo extrañado al animal, y luego fijo su vista y noto que igual los otros niños tenían compañía y que los mayores tenían a la vista sus anillos.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo Kyoya, dirigiéndose a Giotto, ya que a su vista habían más intrusos en casa y odiaba las multitudes, una excepción era dejar en la casa al castaño pero eso no incluía adoptar más niños ruidos - ¿y de donde salieron ellos? – señalando a los animales.

\- No te pongas celoso joven nube, también hay uno para ti – comento el anciano lanzándole una caja al pelinegro, el cual la atrapo y noto que esta era de color morado y tenía el escudo Vongola grabado en él.

\- ¿Para qué es esto? – comento con fastidio mirando al anciano.

\- Kyoya también tendrás una mascota- comento ilusionado el pequeño castaño.

\- Usa el anillo para invocar tus llamas e insértalo en la ranura – le indico el anciano.

Kyoya estaba dudoso de hacerlo, pero al ver que Tsunayoshi lo miraba ilusionado y estaba pendiente de sus movimientos, hizo lo que le indico el anciano y acto seguido de su caja apareció un pequeño puercoespín.

\- Kyoya, porque tú tienes el anillo – le pregunto G.

\- Nos rotamos el anillo – comento Alaude, apareciendo detrás de su hermano, ya que este estuvo mirando desde lejos todo lo que pasaba – ¿Y como sabias que él tenía el anillo y no yo? – le pregunto al anciano.

\- Yo sé dónde están las cosas que hago – respondió sonriéndole.

\- ¿Usted hizo los anillos? – pregunto alarmado Giotto.

\- Así es

\- Una duda abuelo, cada que queramos jugar con nuestras mascotas deberemos pedir la ayuda de ellos – pregunto Hayato con algo de recelo, pues no le gusta pedir ayuda.

\- No será necesario, porque podrán abrirlas con esto – dijo haciendo aparecer en su mano ocho anillos los cuales no tenían ningún dibujo o forma – estos son los prototipos que hice antes de hacer los que ustedes llevan, pero igual tiene la esencia de los anillos que ustedes llevan. (Nota Aclaratoria de la autora: Giotto y los demás usaran los anillos Vongola desencadenados, mientras que Tsuna y compañía tendrán la versión anterior e igual Mukuro y Chrome tendrán su propio anillo.)

\- Podemos tomar cualquiera – pregunto Takeshi, mirando los anillos con algo de duda.

\- Cuando lo tomes cambiara y se adaptara a su portador – le comento, acercándole las anillos al pequeño – eso también te incluye joven nube, así ya no tendrás que pedirle prestado el suyo a tu hermano.

Con esa oferta Kyoya no dudo y fue el primero en tomar uno de esos anillos, al momento de tocarlo este cambio de forma y tenía un emblema de nube en el centro con 3 almejas encima y otros acabados alrededor. Los pequeños miraron atentos lo que hacía el pelinegro, para luego imitarle: el anillo que tomo Hayato tenía un emblema de tormenta, el de Takeshi tenía el de la lluvia, mientras que el de Tsuna tenía una esfera azul en el centro con el escudo Vongola grabado dentro de él.

\- Oye no crees que ahí sobra uno – comento G, pues supuso que serían los anillos de los pequeños para que usaran sus llamas y no sufrir la maldición de sellarles la edad, pero ahí sobraba uno.

\- No sobra ninguno, estos anillos son para todos los pequeños – comento sonriéndole, mientras se dirigía a Giotto – con respecto a ustedes, me gustaría que me llamaran cuando estén juntos para entregarles los presentes que les manda mi amigo.

\- Pero mis amigos aún están en busca de sus mitades… – empezó a decir Giotto.

\- Tranquilo no me iré todavía, estaré cerca y cuando sienta que están juntos me dejare ver para darles sus presentes, por ahora me marcho – y diciendo eso se encamino a los arbustos para luego desaparecer en una especie de neblina.

\- Eso fue extraño – comento Asari.

\- Pero al menos ya sabemos que está aquí en la ciudad y está cerca de nosotros – comento algo inseguro G.

\- Por ahora tendremos que averiguar que son esos – comento Alaude mirando a los animales que acompañaban a los menores.

\- Eso es obvio, ellos son ovnis – comento orgullo Hayato.

\- Am claro… - comento Giotto algo nervioso.

\- Bueno creo que es hora de irnos a casa chicos – comento Asari captando la atención de los menores.

\- Yo no quiero irme, quiero quedarme con Juudaime – se quejó Hayato.

\- Yo igual – le secundo Takeshi.

Giotto por un momento sintió un aura oscura detrás de él, notando que a los hibaris no les gustaba esa noticia… por lo que puso una cara de pánico y suplica para que sus amigos le ayuden.

\- Mañana jugaran con Tsuna en la escuela – comento G, tomando al peliblanco y al gato.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – comento Tsuna con curiosidad.

\- Que a partir de mañana ellos irán a la escuela donde estas y estarán en tu salón – le comento Asari, mientras sujetaba la mano de Takeshi.

Ante la noticia los tres niños se sorprendieron y se alegraron, por lo que ya no pusieron más escusas y se despidieron por ahora del castaño y se fueron con los adultos a su hogar.

Después de despedirlos, el rubio le informo al pequeño que irían a comer comida italiana como le prometió, por lo que el castaño muy feliz solo fue a su habitación a dejar descansar sobre su cama a su nueva mascota y regresar con los mayores para salir a comer, y de ahí dar un paseo por la cuidad, por esa tarde Tsuna aprendió lo que es tener un verdadero paseo familiar e internamente deseaba que esos momentos jamás desaparecieran, e igual se sentía ansioso por el día siguiente ya que igual la escuela cambiara porque ahora no estaría solo.

Con la tarde agitada, todos llegaron a descansar para tener fuerzas para el día siguiente. Pero lo que Giotto nunca noto es que su celular empezó a sonar pasada la medianoche pero la persona que le llamo dejo un mensaje de voz…, el cual sería el inicio de muchos problemas.


	11. Cap 10: Cambios positivos y negativos

Bueno aquí actualizando a 8 minutos antes de salir corriendo al trabajo y no mojarme xD jaja

C CC: espero te guste la continuación ;)

Recuerden KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Cambios positivos y negativos

El despertador empezó a sonar, marcaba las 5:00am, odiaba levantarse temprano pero se resignó a la costumbre por lo que se levantó con cuidado para no molestar a Alaude.

Después de unos minutos salió del baño ya arreglado para salir a la oficina, a veces odiaba ser el jefe. Salió de su habitación y se encamino al comedor para tomar su desayuno, al pasar por la habitación de Tsuna noto que María tenía problemas para despertar al pequeño, por lo que rio internamente y entro a la habitación.

\- Tsuna, levántate, hoy tienes clases – decía María, mientras sacudía levemente al pequeño, al cual no parecía afectarle eso pues seguía durmiendo.

\- Si quieres, yo lo levanto – comento Giotto, lo malo es que María no había notado su presencia por lo que dio un brinco del susto y al notar eso el rubio se sintió apenado – perdón, debí tocar – se disculpó.

\- No se preocupe, Giotto-sama –dijo apenada la chica –Bueno le tomare la palabra para ir a preparar el baño o se les hará tarde – comento encaminándose al cuarto de baño de la habitación.

Giotto sonrió ante ese gesto y se acercó a la cama donde noto al pequeño dormido profundamente abrazando al cachorro de león, de alguna forma le preocupaba un poco la presencia del pequeño animalito y el anillo que le dio el anciano, porque aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, sabía que eso significaría que ya debía entrenar a Tsuna a usar sus llamas, al menos para poder alimentar al leoncito e invocarlo.

\- Tsuna vamos levántate – empezó a llamarle mientras le retiraba las sabanas con las que este dormía. El pequeño empezó a moverse al sentirse destapado y empezó con su mano a tantear a sus alrededores en busca de sus sabanas, el rubio volvió a sonreír ya que habían hábitos que no cambiaban – Vamos Tsuna, hoy veras a Hayato y Takeshi – le volvió a hablar pero ahora acariciando sus cabellos y con esa acción poco a poco el pequeño empezó a abrir los ojos.

\- Ah… - bostezo el pequeño, sentándose en la cama y mirando alrededor adormilado.

\- Gao – gruño el leoncito igual medio dormido.

\- Buenos días par de dormilones – les saludo sonriéndoles.

\- Giotto-san – saludo el pequeño parándose de la cama y saltando en ella.

\- Vamos debes alistarte para la escuela – le comento.

\- Es usted increíble Giotto-sama, ¿cómo lo hizo?, yo ya tenía 10 minutos intentando despertarlo – comento María asombrada al regresar a la habitación y notar al pequeño despierto.

\- María-san, buenos días – le saludo el pequeño.

\- Buenos días Tsuna, ven debes bañarte y arreglarte para la escuela – le indico mientras atrapaba al pequeño y lo cargaba en dirección al baño.

\- ¿Natsu también tomara un baño? – pregunto alegre el menor.

-¿Natsu? – preguntaron los 2 mayores.

\- Gao – contesto el cachorro de león saltándole encima a Giotto y lamiéndole la cara.

\- Waa…. Oye – se quejó el rubio tomando al leoncito y separándolo un poco de él.

\- A Natsu le agradas – dijo Tsuna riéndose, mientras en leoncito tenía los ojos cerrados y movía su cola feliz de estar en las manos del mayor.

\- Eso noto – dijo mirándolo a ver al cachorro y dejándolo en el suelo.

\- Bueno apurémonos o si no los dos llegaran tarde – dijo María regañándoles, mientras metía al pequeño al baño seguida del leoncito.

Con ello el rubio salió de la habitación para bajar a la sala donde esperaría a Tsuna para que desayunaran juntos y de ahí lo llevaría a la escuela.

Mientras esperaba se puso a recordar sobre todo lo ocurrido el día anterior e igual recordarse de informarle a los demás que ya conocieron al amigo de Chequerface, también le preguntaría a Verde si podría venir a la casa para que estudie un poco sobre el anillo que le dieron a Tsuna y obviamente sobre el mismo león.

Para despejar un poco su mente, tomo su celular para ver sus pendientes en la oficina y en eso noto que tenía un mensaje de voz, eso era extraño, nadie le dejaba mensajes de voz, todos eran de texto o insistían en la llamada, lo curioso era la hora en la que se realizó el mensaje, estaba por abrir el mensaje para saber quién se lo dejo y escucharlo cuando de un momento a otro Natsu se le tiro encima tomando su teléfono.

\- ¡Oye!, eso no es un juguete, dame eso – se quejó el rubio y empezó a perseguir al pequeño animal, el cual parecía satisfecho con su travesura y empezó a correr para no ser atrapado por el rubio, pero hubo un mal cálculo y el animalito quedo acorralado en una esquina por lo que Giotto sonrió triunfante y justo cuando iba a tomar al cachorro, sintió que algo se le clavaba en su mano y en ello noto, el leoncito no estaba solo a su lado estaba un pequeño puercoespín, Giotto solo logro apartar su mano y llorar en silencio y mirar con recelo a los dos animalitos – ¡Denme mi teléfono! – se quejó buscando atraparles y tener cuidado de no pincharse otra vez.

\- ¿Giotto-sama? – pregunto extrañada María, que acaba de bajar a la sala con Tsuna para ir a servirles su desayuno, y en ese momento miraba a su jefe actuar de forma infantil persiguiendo a las nuevas mascotas de la casa.

\- Ah… esto… am… - ya no sabía que decir el rubio, estaba apenado por su conducta infantil y noto que Tsuna estaba riéndose de él.

\- Natsu, Roll – les llamo el pequeño castaño y con ello los dos animalitos se acercaron al castaño – no debes hacer eso – les regaño – ahora dame eso que no es tuyo –dijo el pequeño inclinándose y extendiendo su mano.

\- Gao – Natsu tenía sus ojitos con algunas lágrimas pues no le gusto que le regañaran por lo que soltó el celular.

\- Ten Giotto-san – dijo el pequeño dándole el celular al mayor.

\- Am… gracias – ahora si se sentía estúpido, su hermanito con palabras los controlo y el solo se dedicó a perseguirles, en ello noto algo curioso - ¿Roll?

\- Si así se le puso Kyoya a este amiguito – comento el pequeño, acariciando con cuidado la cabeza del puercoespín.

Giotto por un momento quiso burlarse pero luego recordó que mejor no, no sea que luego Kyoya apareciera de la nada y le golpeara, y no quería volver a arreglarse para ir al trabajo.

\- Ejem… - llamo su atención María – el desayuno está listo, vamos que ya no tiene mucho tiempo para seguir jugando – la verdad se sintió extraña de actuar como mamá para ese par, mas tomando en cuenta que uno ya era un "adulto".

Después de ese incidente pasaron a desayunar , el cual paso de forma tranquila y algo rápida por que el reloj ya marcaba las 6:20am… al terminar se despidieron de la chica, Tsuna por su parte se despidió de Natsu y Roll indicándoles que se portaran bien y en un rato el regresaría.

Cuando llegaron a la cochera el pequeño noto que en ese lugar había 5 automóviles, 3 motocicletas y una limosina, claro que cada uno era más llamativo que el anterior…

\- ¿Cual quieres usar hoy? – le pregunto despreocupado al pequeño.

\- Am… ese rojo – señalo el pequeño señalando uno al azar.

\- Bueno entonces súbete – le indico el mayor, tomando las llaves del porsche 918 spyder, y después oprimir el botón que abría la cochera – recuerda ponerte tu cinturón – le indico al menor mientras el mismo se colocaba el suyo.

E igual que la vez anterior noto que al automóvil volaba, por un momento el menor pensó en si Giotto era corredor de automóviles y con ello recordó que aún no sabía a que se dedicaba en realidad.

\- Giotto-san, usted en que trabaja – pregunto el menor mirando a ver al mayor.

\- Mmmm… no te lo había dicho - comento mientras seguía mirando el camino – bueno yo dirijo una compañía que se dedica a la creación de nueva tecnología.

\- Ohh y ¿es difícil ese trabajo? - siguió preguntando emocionado el pequeño, pues con eso sentía que conocía un poco mejor al mayor.

\- Mmm… a veces, más que nada es agotador por las juntas y documentos que debes revisar – dijo con algo de pesimismo –pero gracias a que todos me ayudan pues termine acostumbrándome al trabajo.

\- ¿Entonces sus amigos trabajan con usted?

\- Aja: G, Asari y Alaude, también trabajan ahí junto con otros amigos que me ayudan a dirigir la compañía.

\- ¿Y Kyoya, también trabaja ahí? – pregunto algo dudoso el menor

\- No, el hace otras cosas –comento el mayor – pero eso mejor se lo preguntas directamente a él, ya que es reservado con este tema.

\- De acuerdo – comento feliz el menor.

Después de la plática pasaron un par de minutos y ya habían llegado a la escuela, donde los estudiantes que entraban se quedaron de nuevo mirando el ostentoso automóvil que de nuevo se estacionaba enfrente de la entrada de la escuela de donde baja un pequeño castaño.

\- Cierto Tsuna, recuerda que yo paso por ti a la salida, aquí mismo te estaré esperando e igual diles a Hayato y Takeshi que hoy se van con nosotros.

\- Entendido – contesto el castaño alegre para darse vuelta y entrar al colegio.

Giotto por su parte igual le sonrío y con ello se acomodó para pisar el acelerador e ir a la oficina.

Al entrar a la escuela, todo el mundo estaba mirando al castaño y murmuraban cosas mientras pasaba a su lado. Tsuna ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones por lo que no les dio mucha importancia y se encamino a su salón mirando a sus alrededores a ver si encontraba a sus amigos.

\- Pero miren quien decidió llegar – comento un chico que se puso detrás del menor.

\- Muy bien dame-tsuna habla, como rayos le hiciste para que ese millonario te traiga – comento otro con algo de molestia en su voz.

\- Mochida, no sé de qué hablas – comento con algo de miedo el castaño.

\- No te hagas el gracioso – dijo tomándolo del cuello de su camisa y alzándolo – alguien tan patético como tú no pudo solo de la noche a la mañana tener a un sujeto como ese de conocido, dinos ¿qué hiciste?.

\- Hey tu imbécil, deja a Juudaime – grito una voz conocida para el castaño.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? – le pregunto el amigo de Mochida al chico peliblanco que acababa de aparecer y junto a él estaba un chico pelinegro que nunca habían visto en la escuela.

\- No escucharon bajen a Tsuna – amenazo ahora el pelinegro el cual tenía un bate de beisbol en su mano y parecía que estaba listo para usarlo.

\- Mas bichos raros, no se quiénes son pero no se metan esto entre dame-tsuna y nosotros, así que piérdanse – amenazo Mochida mirándoles.

\- ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? –pregunto un profesor que estaba llegando al salón para iniciar sus clases.

\- Nada profesor, solo jugábamos con dame-tsuna – se escuchó Mochida soltando al castaño dejándole caer al suelo y entrando rápidamente a su salón seguido por su amigo.

\- Maldito – se quejó el peliblanco listo para ir a pegarle al grandulón ese.

\- Hayato, tranquilo, eso es algo normal que siempre pasa – le detuvo el castaño.

\- Parece que ustedes se conocen – comento el profesor mirando a ver a los menores – Sawada a tu clase – le indico por lo que el menor siguió sus órdenes – ustedes esperen aquí hasta que les llame.

\- Ese maldito me las pagara, lastimar a Juudaime en mi presencia – se quejó Hayato.

\- Estoy contigo igual quiero enseñarle que nadie lastima a mis amigos – dijo Takeshi dejando notar un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

Mientras el profesor entro al salón, silencio a los alumnos y paso lista, para después informarles a sus estudiantes que a su salón se unirían dos alumnos nuevos, los estudiantes se extrañaron ya que era raro que aceptaran alumnos nuevos a mitad del curso, por lo que se les explico que eran una excepción especial, mientras el mismo profesor recordaba que el director le dijo que el dueño era quien estaba metiendo a los menores. A decir verdad, de un momento a otro Namichuu fue comprada por una persona anónima y busco mejorar e implementar un mejor sistema de estudio al lugar lo cual agradecían ya que el nivel académico de esta mejoro pero realmente nadie conocía la identidad de esa persona y que ahora por capricho suyo hicieran una excepción a la regla era extraño pero igual tampoco podían hacer mucho para oponerse, ¿o si…?

\- Chicos pasen – les llamo el profesor y por la puerta primero entro un chico peliblanco de ojos verdes y tés blanca con una actitud de fastidio, por su parte muchas chicas empezaron a murmurar cosas de que parecía ser extranjero y que era lindo; el segundo en entrar fue un chico de tés morena, cabello negro y ojos cafés el cual traía consigo un bate.

\- Soy Gokudera Hayato y vengo de Italia – se presentó con fastidio el peliblanco pues jamás había sido el centro de atención y en este momento estaba irritado por todos esas chicas que solo parecían saber gritar.

\- Mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi y a mí me gusta el beisbol, un gusto – saludo el otro regalándoles una sonrisa que solo intensifico el grito de las chicas.

\- Silencio – se quejó el profesor irritado – ustedes pónganse en los asientos que están detrás de Sawada para iniciar las clases.

Los chicos hicieron lo que les indicaron y se fueron a sentar detrás de Tsuna, el resto de los alumnos parecía extrañados porque notaron que ellos conocían al castaño. Por su parte Mochida y su amigo solo miraban con fastidio a los tres, ya que ahora con esos cerca no podrían molestar tan fácilmente al castaño pero no por ello se detendrían de fastidiarle ya que buscarían intimidar al menor para que este los presente con ese sujeto rico y buscaran ridiculizar al menor para que ellos sean los mimados y no el dame ese.

A la hora del recreo los tres amigos salieron al jardín a almorzar y platicar.

\- Es genial que estemos juntos en el mismo salón – opino Takeshi.

\- Es verdad, me pregunto cómo le hizo el viejo para lograrlo – opino Hayato.

\- Ni idea, pero me alegra que estemos juntos – opino alegre Tsuna – cierto, Giotto-san me dijo que el pasaría a recogernos después de clases.

\- Si algo así nos comentó Asari-san a la hora de traernos, que ellos no podrían pasar por nosotros por un asunto de trabajo – comento Takeshi.

\- ¿Ustedes viven juntos? – pregunto Tsuna, notando ese detalle.

\- Si –contesto feliz Takeshi.

\- Parece que el viejo y el hermano de este, viven juntos – comento Hayato mientras miraba el interior de la lonchera que le dio Asari.

\- Oh, es decir, ¿que ustedes ahora son como hermanos? – pregunto el castaño desenvolviendo el sándwich que le mandaron.

\- Algo así – opino feliz Takeshi para imitar a sus amigos y empezar a comer su almuerzo.

\- Ni loco – opino Hayato.

Y con ello los tres menores siguieron platicando sobre lo que hicieron toda la tarde de ayer, sobre cómo era la casa donde ellos vivían ahora y el nombre que le pusieron a sus ovnis.

Por otra parte Giotto y los demás estaban terminando de cerrar un nuevo contrato con otra empresa extranjera.

\- Ah que fastidio, otro poco y no lo conseguimos – comento G algo cansado.

\- Pero lo conseguimos al final – opino Asari.

\- Eso es lo bueno si no me hubiera frustrado desperdiciar mi tiempo para nada – se quejó Giotto.

\- Bueno iré a archivar estos nuevos contratos e luego revisare las facturas pendientes que tenemos – comento Asari, saliendo de la sala de juntas.

\- G, me gustaría que le dieras un informe a todos sobre lo que paso ayer… - empezó a decir Giotto.

\- Tranquilo ya lo tengo listo y en un rato se los hago llegar a todos, igual ya les envié la información a los chicos que siguen fuera.

\- Gracias – le contesto sonriéndole, en verdad que su amigo era muy precavido y anticipado a los hechos.

\- Bueno entonces por ahora igual me retiro, debo archivar algunos pendientes e ir a revisar como van todos en sus áreas, y a ti no se te olvide los contratos que te deje en tu escritorio, los quiero terminados antes de que vayas por los niños – le ordeno mirándole a ver.

\- Si mamá, hare mi tarea antes de salir – le repitió con burla.

\- Tch… - se limitó a decir el pelirrojo saliendo igual de la sala de juntas.

Giotto por su parte igual se encamino a su oficina donde su amado papeleo le esperaba, después de treinta minutos firmando y leyendo recibió la llamada de Alaude informándole que igual había finalizado su reunión y que fue un existo, por lo que solo pasaría a la empresa a dejarle los documento se regresaría a la casa. Después de colgar Giotto recordó algo, en la mañana no vio el mensaje de voz, por lo que aprovecho para revisarlo.

Al principio estaba desconcertado… el numero era el de Nana…, y ahora que lo pensaba bien esta nunca le llamo en todo el fin de semana para preguntar o hablar con el menor como le había dicho que haría, por lo que con algo de duda pego el aparato a su oído para escuchar el mensaje que la mujer le dejo pero al activarlo solo se escuchaba ruido; eso era demasiado extraño, por un momento pensó que Natsu rompió su teléfono en que lo mordió, por lo que mando a llamar a uno de sus técnicos para que revisara su teléfono. Después de 30 minutos el técnico regreso con el aparato informándole que no había nada malo con él, por lo que este se ofreció a tomar una copia del mensaje y buscar aislar el ruido a ver si había algo más en dicho mensaje, a lo que el rubio acepto. Pero mientras algo le decía que las cosas estaban mal, eso no podría ser algo normal más bien sentía que era una forma de advertirle que algo malo estaba por pasar. Miro a ver la hora ya eran la 1:30pm, por lo que decidió dejar de pensar en eso y terminar su trabajo para poder salir a tiempo para ir a recoger a los chicos de la escuela.

Una vez que el reloj marco la 1:55 pm, G paso a la oficina del rubio para verificar que este hubiera hecho su trabajo. El rubio por su parte le comento a su amigo lo del mensaje y en lo que salía le encargo que estuviera al pendiente del asunto por si el técnico encontraba algo en el mensaje ya que tenía un mal presentimiento, por lo que sin demora salió de la empresa para ir a la escuela.

En la escuela ya estaban por finalizar las clases, los profesores estaban impresionados con los dos chicos nuevos: el peliblanco era un genio nato mientras que el moreno era bueno en los deportes pero principalmente en el beisbol, así que podían decir que ahora entendían al dueño al meterlos en la escuela pues aportaban una excelente imagen a la buena reputación de la escuela, lo que no entendían era como podían juntarse con el más torpe de la clase. Aunque lo que les llamo la atención fue la tarea que entrego el castaño ya que jamás habían visto que este tuviera muchos aciertos en estas.

Por su parte Takeshi y Hayato notaron que Tsuna en la escuela no tenía amigos y que la gran mayoría de los estudiantes buscaban burlarse y molestarlo o simplemente le ignoraban.

Al tocar la salida, todos los chicos salieron de forma normal del salón, por su parte los tres amigos se tomaron su tiempo para guardar sus cosas y salir charlando del aula.

\- Que aburridas clases – comento Hayato.

\- Si te creo, yo me dormí – declaro Takeshi.

\- Yo no entendí la explicación – confeso Tsuna.

\- Friki del beisbol eso no es para sentirse orgullo- le regaño el peliblanco – y tranquilo Juudaime si gusta yo puedo explicarle – se ofreció.

\- En serio, gracias – le contesto alegre el castaño.

Mientras a lo lejos Mochida y su amigo miraban con fastidio a los chicos, no se despegaban del castaño y con ellos se complicaba su plan de fastidiar al castaño y obligarle a que le presentara al rubio millonario, por lo que los siguieron a una distancia moderada para ver si se le despegaban.

Los siguieron hasta la entrada de la escuela, donde notaron que enfrente estaba el mismo auto de donde llego el castaño por lo que simplemente se resignaron y buscaron marcharse prometiendo hacer un buen plan para molestarle al dia siguiente a l castaño o simplemente darle una buena paliza por ser más afortunado que ellos.

Tsuna por su parte les indico a sus amigos que ese auto rojo llamativo era el de Giotto, los otros no parecían tan sorprendidos ya que les trajeron en un auto igual de lujoso en la mañana, pero de nuevo la población estudiantil miraba esta escena con recelo deseando estar en el lugar del inútil de su escuela.

\- Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi: ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela? – les saludo el rubio bajándose del auto.

\- Nos fue muy bien Giotto-san – comento Takeshi, el cual empezó a notar las miradas que todos les dedicaban, por lo que de forma discreta con un ligero codazo le dio una seña a Hayato para que mirara atrás.

El peliblanco por su parte entendió rápido y se formó una sonrisa en su rostro, ya sabía cómo desquitarse contra esos que se atrevieron a molestar y burlarse de su Juudaime.

\- Gracias por pasar a recogernos, hermano de Tsuna – dijo Hayato en voz alta para que todos escucharan.

Tsuna y Giotto tenían cara de desconcertados pues no sabían él porque del comentario, el castaño estaba apenado de que su amigo siguiera pensando que el rubio era su hermano, mientras que Giotto no sabía que opinar sobre eso.

Por otra parte la población de Namichuu de nuevo tenía la mandíbula por los suelos… "hermano", que supieran dame-tsuna era hijo único, pero ahora que se fijaban bien el rubio y el castaño se parecían mucho físicamente…

Giotto, decidió pasar el comentario por alto y les ayudo a entrar a automóvil para de ahí irse a comer. Lo malo es que la pequeña e inocente travesura de Hayato llego a oídos de una persona que igual estaba vigilando los pasos del pequeño castaño, el cual al escuchar eso simplemente apretó los puños y se marchó del lugar.

\- Creo que alguien me debe una buena explicación – comento un señor de piel morena y cabello rubio corto, que vestía de traje negro. El cual caminaba de forma tranquila hacia su hogar con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, esperando que su mujer le diera una buena explicación.


	12. Capítulo 11: Peligro, Sorpresa y Drama

Bueno aprovechando la inspiración nocturna aquí les traigo el siguiente cap u-u aunque se que me odiaran por como quedara este cap… lo sé y lo presiento…

Guest: espero que te guste la continuación.

C CC 2610: si ando buscando actualizar seguido para aprovechar que mi mente sigue en sincronía con la historia para no perder el hilo xD

Bueno sin más por ahora me despido, ya saben: KHR no es mío u-u solo tomo prestado a los sexys personajes, sin más disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Peligro, Sorpresa y Drama.

Enojado…, era una palabra que se quedaba muy corta para describir su estado de ánimo actualmente. Según sus planes era sorprender a su familia con su llegada inesperada a la escuela de su hijo a la hora que su mujer iba a recogerle para de ahí salir comer en familia, obviamente esperando que el mocoso se comporte o si no tendría la gentileza de volver a enseñarle a mantener su boca cerrada como siempre…., pero esos planes se arruinaron por dos sencillas razones: la primera, al llegar a la entrada del colegio noto que su mujer no estaba por ningún lado, por un momento pensó que se le había hecho tarde por estar cocinando por lo que decidió esconderse detrás de unos árboles esperándola pero esta jamás apareció; y segunda: noto que cuando su hijo salía del colegio se extrañó de verlo con dos chicos pues que él supiera su hijo era un fracaso que ni amigos tenía y peor aún se acercaba a un sujeto que bajaba de un lujoso automóvil y escucho que este era considerado el hermano de su hijo… y notando para su desagrado que el tipo ese se parecía físicamente a su primogénito… por lo que lo dejo irse con ese sujeto por ahora, primero tendría que buscar a su queridísima esposa para aclarar unas cosas…

O si…, esa maldita lo escucharía, ya que ese sujeto le encantaba jugar a la doble moral para hacerse al digno y ofendido por lo descubierto, aunque el mismo sabía que esa mujer a la cual le pegaría en esos momentos era su amante; pero eso no importaba, lo único que importaba era que se sentía humillado y usado en esos momentos, obviamente poniéndose en plan de víctima.

Al llegar a su casa, simplemente abrió la puerta de golpe dejándola azotar para hacer notar su llegada de una manera nada grata y entro hecho una fiera buscando a su esposa pero esos planes se esfumaron al entrar y notar que la casa estaba toda desordenada y tirada: toda la cristalería destrozada, los muebles tirados e inclusive rotos, los aparatos eléctricos igual destrozados y documentos regados por todos lados, literalmente parecía que un huracán paso por ese lugar. Por lo que sin pensarlo mucho subió al segundo piso para notar que también estaba todo destruido pero lo curioso es que las pertenencias de su mujer e hijo no estaban.

Con ello ahora sí, su sangre hervía, por lo que con furia saco su celular de su bolsillo y marco el número de esa mujer, después de unos segundos le contestaron…

\- Nana, ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué…?

\- Mmmm…. Lo bueno es que estás en tu trabajo, verdad Iemitsu… - le interrumpió la persona que le contesto con burla en su voz.

El hombre por un momento quedo pálido y miro a ver de nuevo el celular esperando haber marcado otro número por accidente, pero desgraciadamente ese si era el celular de Nana… pero la persona que le contesto era…

\- Alice… - dijo con algo de miedo.

\- Hola mi amado esposo, y dime: ¿Qué haces en Namimori cuando deberías estar en Francia? – comento con ironía.

\- ¿Cómo es que tú tienes…? – el hombre no podía terminar la oración ya que estaba en shock.

\- Sabes me ofendes, en serio esa mujer te dio más placer en la cama para que la sigas frecuentando…, pero te perdono y pensare que lo hiciste por tus deseos de tener un hijo que obviamente yo no puedo darte.

\- ¿Que le hiciste a Nana? – le exigió gritando.

\- A mí no me gritas imbécil – igual le grito – además te recuerdo que no estás en posición de exigir nada.

\- ¿Habla, que le hiciste? – volvió a preguntar.

\- Que fastidio, pareces disco rayado, para que me preguntas eso si ya debes saber la respuesta de lo que le hago a las cosas que me estorban – comento riéndose al final.

\- Tu… - no pudo terminar esa oración porque lo sabía, no tenía caso insistirle, esa mujer con la que se casó por interés era demasiado peligrosa y posesiva, sabía que para estas alturas Nana debería estar muerta…

\- Sabes lo único que lamento es que esa estúpida no trajera a mi nuevo hijo consigo – dijo fingiendo tristeza en su voz.

En eso Iemitsu recordó por qué había llamado en primer lugar, pero entonces que significaba eso, algo no estaba cuadrando en los pensamientos del hombre.

\- Pensé que después de que la amenaza por carta haría algo estúpido como buscar salir del país y adivine y con ello me facilito las cosas – la mujer seguía hablando normal – pero parece que no era tan idiota y dejo a mi Tsunayoshi en no sé dónde – seguía con ese tono de voz meloso y odioso.

Esa fue la clave que necesita ese sujeto, entonces su mujer ya había encontrado a su otra familia y por lo visto Nana hizo algo por lo cual ahora su hijo estaba con ese sujeto, tendría que investigar bien antes de actuar y reclamar a su hijo para quitárselo a ese sujeto.

\- Por tu silencio, deduzco que sabes dónde está mi nuevo juguete… digo hijo ¿verdad?, así que escúchame bien gusano si quieres seguir viviendo a los lujos que te he acostumbrado me traerás al mocoso ese, te ha quedado claro- le ordeno.

\- Y si me opongo – le reto.

\- Creo que ambos sabemos esa respuesta y sé que no me case con un hombre estúpido, te doy dos días de plazo para que me lo traigas – y con ello corto la llamada.

En verdad que igual esa mujer era estúpida, la realidad es que busco tener una amante porque estaba fastidiado de su actitud y sus exigencias; y desgraciadamente se había acostumbrado a nunca cuidarse con esta, así que el jamás planeo que ese niño existiera en primer lugar y ahora para su horror… su cómoda vida dependía del mismo mocoso que nunca debió existir. Por lo que ahora debía empezar a buscar como tomar al chiquillo y llevárselo a su esposa como juguete nuevo para poder seguir con su vida acostumbrada; lamentaba la muerte de Nana era buena amante pero no lloraría por su perdida simplemente buscaría una nueva estúpida para divertirse y listo. Por lo que sin perder tiempo salió de la casa y en su andar trazo su plan para tener a su hijo consigo, total el fingir le quedaba bien, así que simplemente al día siguiente lo sacaría en medio de las clases para evitar encuentros innecesarios inventando que su mama estaba en el hospital y quería verle… si ese plan le gustaba y con eso en mente busco entrar a un prostíbulo para divertirse por esa noche.

Por otra parte, ignorantes del mal que estaba por asecharle estaba el pequeño castaño en su habitación de la casa de Giotto con sus amigos, los cuales fueron llevados ahí para comer y hacer sus tareas, los menores eran una luz de alegría a la casa silenciosa ya que ahora se podían escuchar sus risas y juegos. Nuestro rubio se disculpó con los pequeños por no acompañarles a comer por que debía regresar a terminar unos pendientes en la oficina y les indico no hacer mucho ruido para no molestar a Alaude.

\- Niños, les traje algo de jugo – comento María, mientras entraba a la habitación del menor, ya que en esos momentos estaban haciendo sus deberes escolares.

\- Gracias María-san – le contesto el castaño, tomando un vaso de jugo.

\- Muchas gracias señorita – le dijo Takeshi, igual tomando un vaso de jugo.

\- Aquí está el tuyo – le indico María al peliblanco el cual estaba entretenido con sus ejercicios.

\- Gracias – se limitó a decirle, mientras tomaba el jugo que le ofrecía.

María simplemente le sonrió y salió de la habitación dejándoles seguir con su tarea. Y después de un rato más los pequeños ya estaban celebrando que lograron entender la tarea y acabarla.

\- Que les parece si salimos a jugar un rato – comento Hayato y acto seguido saco su caja roja y su anillo.

\- Oye y como le harás para sacar esa llama – comento algo dudoso Tsuna, ya que al regresar no encontró a Natsu y entendió que este regreso a dormir a su caja como le explico el abuelo Talbot.

\- Es verdad, ni yo sé cómo hacerlo después de irnos a dormir Jirou y Kojirou – comento Takeshi.

\- Tampoco lo sé, pero si el viejo pudo yo también lo hare – dijo con determinación el peliblanco.

Y con ello el peliblanco cerró sus ojos y empezó a concentrarse en crear una llama roja idéntica a la que G creo el día de ayer para invocar a su ovni. Tsuna y Takeshi por su parte igual tomaron su caja y anillo e imitaron al peliblanco concentrándose en hacer aparecer esa llama que necesitaban para abrirla.

Alaude por su parte estaba disfrutando de una buena lectura en su biblioteca privada, a veces ayudaba a Giotto y los otros con algunas negociaciones, pero eso era pasajero por que odiaba relacionarse con los herbívoros fastidiosos y ambiciosos; por lo que él prefería investigar sobre alguna información útil para el corporativo o quedarse en casa a leer y entrenar. Pero su momento de tranquilidad fue interrumpido cuando de un momento a otro sintió la presencia de llamas en la casa, por lo que dejo su libro a un lado, tomo sus esposas y se colocó su anillo. Se paró dispuesto a salir de la biblioteca cuando empezó a escuchar unos pasos en la habitación de alado, esa era su habitación que compartía con Giotto, por lo que ahora estaba irritado alguien había entrado a "su" cuarto, definitivamente lo arrestaría hasta la muerte pero al entrar vio algo o más bien a alguien que no debería estar ahí y mucho menos de esa forma.

\- Veo que Giotto y tú ya hicieron formal su relación – comento esa persona – me alegro mucho por ustedes y espero que lo estés haciendo feliz – dijo sonriéndole.

\- … - Alaude no sabía que decirle, eso no tenía lógica porque delante de él estaba una persona parecida a Giotto físicamente solo que de cabello castaño, con ojos dorados y tenía la llama del cielo en su frente.

\- Ya no me vas a saludar, que frio – opinión haciendo un ligero puchero.

\- ¿Quién eres? – le dijo irritado, odiaba que le hablaran con tanta familiaridad, es verdad que la persona que tenía enfrente se veía exactamente como Tsunayoshi antes de que falleciera en esa ocasión , pero eso era imposible porque este ahora era un niño pequeño y estaba en su habitación a unos cuantos metros de su posición actual.

\- ¿Y porque ahora actúas como si no me conocieras?, que cruel eres – dijo en un tono juguetón.

Alaude estaba perdiendo la paciencia pero entonces noto que el chico que tenía enfrente se veía algo translucido.

\- Veo que ya lo notaste, sabes es extraño eso de volver a vivir y al mismo tiempo tener tus memorias aparte – opino.

\- Explícate… - le ordeno.

\- Si estoy aquí ahorita es porque mi yo pequeño está empezando a invocar sus llamas, estas ayudaran a que yo despierte, digamos que ahora seré una personalidad alterna, porque así lo decidí.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste algo como eso? – Alaude comprendió a la perfección de lo que hablaba el castaño que tenía enfrente.

\- Para que Giotto deje de vivir en el pasado, estando como un espíritu encerrado en el anillo siempre lo sentía, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido él se seguía lamentando por no estar ahí y evitar mi muerte – comento sonriendo con melancolía ante ese recuerdo – e igual para aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad e iniciar de nuevo desde cero.

\- ¿Qué paso exactamente?

\- Aun no diré sobre eso, solo te diré que yo fui el que le borro la memoria a Kyoya ya que me dolió verlo de esa forma y tampoco quería que él se lamentara mi muerte.

\- Eso es egoísta de tu parte, no crees – opino apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

\- Tal vez, pero tú lo sabes muy bien: como príncipe puedo ser todo lo caprichoso y egoísta que desee – dijo sonriéndole, a lo que Alaude le correspondió el gesto – Por ahora quiero que esto quede entre nosotros.

\- ¿Cuándo se los dirás a ellos?

\- Todavía no es el momento pero cuando aparezca enfrente de ellos será el momento de contar una triste historia – dijo mirando a ver el jardín por la ventana.

Alaude suspiro, aunque no le gustara esconderle cosas a Giotto, supuso que tendría que callar por ahora.

\- Por cierto, será mejor que vayas a ver a mi yo pequeño y sus amigos por que están por armar un desastre – comento riéndose y empezando a desaparecer – nos vemos Alaude, te encargo mucho que nos cuides – dijo antes de desaparecer.

Alaude se quedó en silencio mirando ahora la habitación vacía la cual por un momento había perdido la calidez que se sentía hace un momento, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte estallido que provino de la habitación donde estaban los menores, por lo que sin dudarlo fue corriendo en dirección a ese cuarto, al abrir la puerta noto que algunos muebles estaban rotos y las paredes tenían agujeros y donde se suponía que debía estar la ventana ahora solo había un gran hueco.

\- Ah… maldición, ¿porque paso esto? – se escuchó quejarse al herbívoro que se parecía al pelirrojo mandón.

\- Eso fue peligroso – ahora se escuchó la voz del niño que se parecía al flautista.

\- Giotto-san nos va a regañar – opino Tsunayoshi.

\- ¿Que paso aquí? – exigió Alaude mirando a ver a los pequeños con algo de enojo en su mirada.

Los tres pequeños se asustaron, pues Giotto se los había advertido: Alaude enojada daba miedo… y en ese momento eso sentían al ver cómo les miraba.

\- ¿Y bien…? – volvió a hablar, ahora notando que estaba molesto por su tono de voz.

\- Es que… - empezó a hablar con algo de miedo el castaño – queríamos jugar con nuestras mascotas por lo que quisimos por nuestra cuenta usar esas flamas que hicieron aparecer ayer Giotto-san y sus amigos, pero… - hizo una pausa –cuando lo conseguimos e introducimos las llamas en las cajas están reaccionaron extraño y simplemente parece que explotaron –comento llorando.

Alaude suspiro y maldijo a ese anciano por darles esas dichosas cajas a los niños, porque todo indicaba que no usaron la cantidad correcta de llamas y las cajas simplemente rechazaron su intento.

\- No llores – le ordeno – solo no usaron la cantidad correcta para abrirlas y ese estallido fue la reacción de ese intento – opino.

\- Entonces lo intentare otra vez y ahora con mayor intensidad – delcaro animado Hayato.

\- No – dijo simplemente el mayor y les confisco las cajas y anillos a los menores – no harán nada hasta que no limpien este lugar – ordeno saliendo de la habitación.

\- Maldito como se atreve – se empezó a quejar el peliblanco pero fue detenido por el castaño y el pelinegro que usaron su lógica y decidieron mejor obedecer al mayor y no buscarle pelea.

Los menores con ayuda de María y otros sirvientes empezaron a reparar los desastres causados, entre gritos y risas pusieron manos a la obra. Después de una hora Alaude regreso a ver si los menores le obedecieron, por lo que se sintió satisfecho de ver que sus órdenes eran cumplidas y opto por unirse en la remodelación del cuarto.

Con su ayuda y treinta minutos después la habitación regreso a la normalidad, por lo que los niños lograron recuperar sus objetos e igual el mayor decidió darles un concejo sobre el manejo de las llamas para cuando intentaran de nuevo usarlas. Y así sin que él lo notara se quedó platicando y haciéndole compañía a los menores.

Ya entrando la noche, alrededor de las 6:00 pm, Giotto, G y Asari llegaron a la casa.

\- Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato llegamos – saludo Giotto, pero noto que ninguno de ellos estaba en la sala o el comedor por lo que los mayores decidieron subir a la habitación del castaño para ver si ahí se encontraban.

Fue grande la sorpresa de los tres mayores al ver la escena que presenciaron tras abrir con cuidado la puerta del cuarto: en medio de la cama se encontraba Alaude sentado con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de la misma con los ojos cerrados, en su regazo del lado derecho estaba acurrucado Hayato, del lado izquierdo estaba Takeshi y en medio de ellos estaba Tsuna, los cuales estaban durmiendo plácidamente y eran sujetados por el mayor. Giotto, Asari y G se quedaron de piedra por un momento pues esa escena parecía irreal por lo que el rubio decidió tomar una foto rápida con su celular y sin tentar más su suerte, los mayores buscaron cerrar con cuidado la puerta y decidieron ir a comer algo.

Cuando el reloj marco las 8 la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando entrar al menor de los Hibari´s con cara de fastidio pues ser el dueño de Namichuu no era algo fácil más si siempre buscabas que la escuela fuera la mejor en instalaciones y nivel estudiantil, por lo que le saludaron en silencio y notaron como se iba a su habitación a dormir. También escucharon pasos en la habitación del castaño y al llegar junto a la puerta notaron que Alaude salía del lugar y los miro a ver con cara de pocos amigos y se dirigió a su cuarto.

G se contuvo las ganas de molestarle porque la rápida mirada de Asari le dio a entender que era mejor no mencionar nada, por lo que suspiro resignado despidiéndose de una buena forma de fastidiar al friki de las esposas, por lo que con cuidado y en silencio entraron a la habitación para tomar a Hayato y Takeshi para retirarse a su casa.

Giotto, acompaño a sus amigos a la puerta y les ayudo a acomodar a los pequeños en el asiento trasero de su automóvil y les vio marcharse a su casa. Después volvió a la habitación del pequeño para cambiarle de ropa con cuidado y volver a arroparlo para que este siguiera durmiendo.

Al llegar a su cuarto se extrañó de no ver a Alaude durmiendo en su cama, pero no le tomo mucha importancia por lo que se encamino al baño para cambiarse sus ropas. Al salir del baño, abrió su teléfono y sonrió feliz al volver a ver la nueva imagen que había adquirido.

\- ¿Y quien te dijo que podías tomarme una foto? – le susurraron al oído mientras era sujetado por detrás con un poco de fuerza.

\- Nadie, pero me pareció una linda escena – opino dejando el aparato en la mesita de noche para luego girarse, mirar de frente a su pareja y rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

\- Hmm… puedes conservarla pero pobre de ti donde la andes exhibiendo – le amenazo para luego besarle y levantarlo al estilo novia para encaminarse a su cama, donde lo recostó con cuidado sin romper el beso para después quedarse encima suyo y buscar profundizar el beso.

En el momento que les falto el aire se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos, donde le rubio le decido una sonrisa.

\- Te amo Alaude – declaro, mientras que con su mano le rozaba su mejilla derecha.

Alaude tomo la mano extendida del rubio y la beso, haciendo que este se sonrojara por la acción.

\- Yo también te amo – le dijo para volver a buscar sus labios y buscar perderse en el calor del otro por esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Giotto repitió su misma rutina de levantarse a las 5:00 am para empezar un nuevo día, pero esa mañana en particular se sentía demasiado intranquilo, era como si su intuición le advirtiera sobre algo malo, pero no sabía que era exactamente y eso solo empeoraba su preocupación. Pero decidió ignorarla mientras ayudaba a María a despertar a Tsuna.

María por su parte seguía impresionándose de la facilidad con la que su jefe actuaba y se relacionaba con el menor como si se conocieran de toda la vida, por lo que se sentía feliz ya que el rubio casi siempre era una persona algo solitaria y solo se le veía feliz cuando su pareja estaba cerca pero ahora se le notaba más alegre y todo por la presencia del menor; de hecho todos sentían ese cambio en la casa ya que igual Kyoya ya parecía menos reservado y aterrador, más por que ahora se le veía con el pequeño canario alrededor suyo o durmiendo sobre su cabeza.

Después del desayuno, los dos se despidieron de la chica y fueron a escoger el automóvil que usarían ese día el cual fue un maybach exelero de color negro. Al llegar a la escuela Giotto de nuevo sintió que su intuición empezaba a molestarle, como advirtiéndole de un peligro cercano, pero busco ignorarlo de nuevo despidiéndose alegremente del menor y mirándolo hasta entrar al colegio para luego el dirigirse a la oficina.

En la entrada Tsuna noto que le esperaban Hayato y Takeshi, por lo que les saludo y junto a ellos entro a clases.

La escuela paso algo lenta porque ese día tocaba 2 horas de matemáticas, la materia más odiada por el castaño, pero algo peculiar ocurrió: en medio de las clases aproximadamente a las 10:00 am un profesor llamo a la puerta y le pidió al castaño que fuera a la oficina del director. Esto era extraño, pero sus compañeros de salón por su parte solo se empezaron a burlar de su suerte diciendo que le iban a expulsar por ser dame y demás cosas. Entre el bullicio y desorden, Takeshi y Hayato aprovecharon para salir detrás de su amigo, porque igual sentían que algo no estaba bien.

\- Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les pregunto el castaño al notar su presencia.

\- Iremos contigo Tsuna – opino Takeshi.

\- Así es Juudaime, no dejaremos que se enfrente al director solo – secundo Hayato.

Tsuna sonrió feliz de que tuviera amigos que le apoyaran y cuidaran. Al llegar a la oficina del director llamaron a la puerta y después de escuchar un "adelante", los menores abrieron la puerta y entraron a la oficina…

A la hora de la salida, enfrente de la puerta estaba parado bajo un árbol Asari esperando a los chicos, ya que esta vez a él le toco ir por ellos al colegio porque ya había terminado de milagro todos sus pendientes. Pero había algo extraño, según su reloj ya eran las 2:55 pm…, los niños salían del colegio a las 2:30 pm…, pero estos no habían aun no salían; por lo que decidió entrar a la escuela para buscarles, pensando que les castigaron y dejaron más tiempo dentro del salón, pero fue su sorpresa notar que este estaba vacío. Para su suerte un profesor estaba pasando por el lugar y le pregunto por los menores, este le informo que alrededor de las 10 de la mañana un familiar del castaño paso a recogerle y sus amigos le acompañaron.

Asari le agradeció la información y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la escuela para ir a ver en la residencia Sawada si ahí se encontraban los menores, pensando que tal vez Nana ya había regresado y paso a buscarles temprano…

\- Bueno – contesto el rubio.

\- Giotto, tenemos un problema… – le dijo Asari con voz alterada.

\- Asari, ¿qué tienes, ocurre algo?- le pregunto ya que se extrañado por su tono de voz.

\- Los niños desaparecieron…. – dijo casi gritando.

\- ¡Que!

\- Fui a buscarles pero nunca salieron de clases y un profesor me dijo que un familiar de Tsunayoshi pasó a recogerle en medio de las clases y Takeshi y Hayato le acompañaron…

\- Tal vez Nana-san fue… - empezó a decir Giotto de forma asustada…

\- Eso pensé y pase a verles a su casa pero está destruida por dentro… - le interrumpió

\- Como dices… - los ojos de Giotto reflejaron el shock y miedo que sentía al momento, y en ese instante G entraba a la oficina y miro asustado la cara de su amigo.

\- Estas de broma verdad… - decía incrédulo mientras que sentía como se empezaban acumular lágrimas en sus ojos.

Al notar eso G se alertó, por lo que le arrebató el teléfono a Giotto y él decidió hablar.

\- ¿Que paso? – exigió G

\- G, la casa de Tsuna está destruida y los chicos no aparecen por ningún lado, según se fueron con un familiar del pequeño en medio de las clases y nadie sabe nada mas de ellos… - le explico.

G también quedó impresionado y miro a ver a su amigo el cual estaba en shock por la noticia.

\- Muévete y ponte a buscarlo, avisare a los demás – dijo colgando el teléfono, y ahora mirando a su amigo – Tu igual muévete – dijo jalándole – no te vas a quedar lamentándote, debemos encontrarles – le ordeno, por lo que el rubio solo asintió y le siguió mientras G salía furioso y empezaba a realizar varias llamadas para pedir apoyo y ayudarles con la búsqueda de los niños.


	13. Capítulo 12: Pistas

Hola perdón por dejarles en intriga sobre el final el anterior y de antemano me disculpo por el suspenso que vivirán en este capítulo xP

C CC 2610: si me dio dolor matar a Tsuna sin que participara en la historia por lo que lo traje de regreso xD, me alegra ver que el personaje inventado de Alice reciba el amor para el cual la cree (jajaja? ) y tranquila sé que encontraras tu inspiración y acabaras tus historias ;) solo es cosa de relajarse y dejar que tus manos actúen solas, bueno eso yo hago xD

1827Forever1827: XD muajaja esa era la idea dar algo de miedo y suspenso a la historia ya que toda historia que se respete debe tener casi todos los géneros para sorprender a los lectores y tranquila esos recibirán su castigo muy al estilo Vongola y sobre la situación de Nana, aun no puedo revelar nada ya que eso será información del próximo capítulo :x

Bueno sin más ya no les molesto ni atosigo, disfruten la lectura y recuerden KHR no es mio solo tomo prestado a los sexys personajes ;)

* * *

Capítulo 12: Pistas.

Después de avisarles a todos los que estaban cerca, ellos mismos salieron rápidamente de la empresa, usaron el automóvil del rubio, donde G tomo el volante y estaba echando maldiciones a todos, porque aunque no lo admitiera a los cuatro vientos estaba sumamente preocupado por su lindo Hayato el cual ya había ganado un lugar especial en su corazón y obviamente igual estaba pensaba en los otros dos pequeños. Giotto por su parte se sentó en la parte del copiloto y llamo a Alaude para informarle lo ocurrido.

Los arcobalenos al enterarse se pusieron de acuerdo con los demás para organizarse en grupos para ayudar en la búsqueda de los menores e igual a la causa se unieron los Varia y los Cavallone.

En la mansión igual estaban todos angustiados cuando notaron que después de una llamada el rubio platinado salió rápidamente de su hogar en su motocicleta, todos los que trabajaban ahí sabían que si alguno de los Hibari´s usaba su moto es porque algo verdaderamente malo estaba ocurriendo. Alaude por su parte mientras le mando un rápido mensaje de texto a Kyoya para que juntos buscaran alguna pista.

Todo el mundo estuvo recorriendo cada rincón de la ciudad en busca de los menores hasta entrada la noche por lo cual G les pidió que se reunieran todos en la sala de juntas de la empresa para informar de sus avances; ellos por su parte no lograron encontrar algún indicio de su paradero y eso que intentaron encontrarles con ayuda de sus anillos, pero estos por alguna extraña razón no parecían percibir la presencia de ellos, por lo que optaron regresar a la empresa teniendo las esperanzas de que algún si haya obtenido algo…

Al llegar notaron que solo estaban presentes: Verde, Xanxus, Dino, Mamon y Colonnello.

\- ¿Alguno tuvo suerte? – pregunto angustiado Giotto.

\- Nuestro grupo no encontró nada, no hay ningún rastro de ellos – comento con tristeza Dino.

\- Parece como si esas mini-basuras se hubieran esfumado – opino algo disgustado Xanxus.

\- Tampoco tuvimos suerte, kora… - dijo con preocupación Colonnello.

-¿Y los demás? – pregunto G.

\- Se reúsan a resignarse y siguen buscando – comento Mamon – dijeron que cualquier novedad llamarían – terminó de informar.

\- Yuni, no ha conseguido ver donde están con sus poderes para ver el futuro – cuestiono algo esperanzado Giotto.

\- No, parece que algo bloquea sus visiones – le respondió Mamon.

\- Eso fue lo primero que buscamos hacer, pero al no tener resultados salimos a buscarles – comento Colonnello.

\- Ya intentaste hablar con la mujer esa, basura – le pregunto Xanxus a Giotto.

\- Ya…, pero su celular está apagado no he podido comunicarme con ella – contesto.

En eso la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe revelando a los hermanos Hibari´s los cuales en ese momento parecían muy enojados.

\- Creo que se quien los tiene – comento con enojo Alaude, ya que en ese momento el mismo se estaba maldiciendo por haber dejado ese tema tan a la ligera y no investigar como siempre lo hacía.

\- Por lo visto no le dimos importancia a que Nana nos dejara a Tsunayoshi – comento con odio Kyoya expresando el tema que tenia de mal humor a su hermano.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunto Giotto sin lograr entender nada.

\- Hablen de una vez, que no estamos de humor para sus frases a medias – les reclamo G.

-Ella te dijo se iría de viaje, pero no te dijo el motivo por el cual lo realizaba, ¿o sí? –Alaude siguió hablando con Giotto, ignorando al pelirrojo.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas no, ni le pregunte nada al respecto – confeso el rubio.

\- Los registros indican que compro un boleto para España, pero ella jamás tomo dicho vuelo – informo Kyoya.

\- ¿Entonces…? – pregunto Dino sin entender.

\- Según las cámaras, ella si llego al aeropuerto pero fue interceptada por una mujer rubia que la obligo a subir a un vehículo que estaba estacionado en la entrada del lugar – siguió hablando el pelinegro.

\- Entonces supones que esa mujer también se llevó a Tsunayoshi – opino Verde.

\- No – afirmo Alaude mirándole a ver.

\- Hablen más claro, escorias – le exigió Xanxus que ya se había fastidiado porque esa información no ayudaba.

\- Exactamente, porque esa información solo lo está alterando más – informo Verde mirando a ver como Giotto tenía la mirada perdida.

\- Interrogue al director, este me informo que fue un hombre el que fue a buscarlo y se presentó como el padre de Tsunayoshi diciendo que Nana estaba en el hospital y quería ver a su hijo – dijo Kyoya mientras ocultaba su mirada con su fleco.

\- Por ahí hubieras empezado – le reclamaron todos en la sala a excepción de Giotto que seguía ido.

\- Pero es ahí donde se complica todo, la mujer que se llevó a Nana es la esposa legítima del padre de Tsunayoshi – dijo Alaude con molestia, ya que odiaba el significado de esas coincidencias.

Ahora todos se quedaron en silencio analizando lo que esas palabras significaban…

\- Entonces… - empezó a hablar Dino pero no pudo seguir hablando por el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

\- Insinúas que mataron a la mujer y se robaron al niño – se atrevió a decir Mamon.

\- Espero ahí algo no tiene lógica, y ¿por qué se llevaron igual a Hayato y a Takeshi? – opino G con enojo por que no quería aceptar esa teoría.

\- Ni yo sé, porque tomaron al dúo de herbívoros – opino Alaude – pero todo indica que lo que dice Mamon es la verdad…

Entonces como si un interruptor se hubiera activado Giotto entro a su modo híper y los miro a todos con enojo.

\- Cambio de planes quiero que busquen a esos dos humanos y no me importa que les hagan, quiero a los niños de regreso en una pieza, me han entendido – exigió mientras el mismo salía de la habitación.

Alaude esbozo una media sonrisa y le siguió para empezar a buscar a esos dos humanos, ya que aunque jamás lo admitiría le excitaba demasiado ver a Giotto sumamente enojado ya que demostraba su parte carnívora que tanto le gustaba.

Los demás igual salieron de la sala y se comunicaron con los que seguían en la búsqueda informándoles sobre lo descubierto y sobre sus nuevos objetivos. Lo único que todos sabían a ciencia cierta es que tenían carta libre para usar todos sus poderes para torturar a esos humanos, hecho que agradecían ya que nadie quería contenerse más por el hecho de que todos sabían lo que los pequeños significaban para su rubio líder.

Mientras, a las afueras de Namimori se encontraba Iemitsu sonriendo triunfante mientras sacaba su celular y realizaba una llamada.

\- Ya tengo tu regalo – comento con una voz melosa, cuando le contestaron.

\- ¿Tan rápido? – le cuestiono Alice.

\- Me ofendes, acaso dudabas de mis habilidades – hablo con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

\- No…, tienes razón, no debo dudar de ti, porque al final tu eres quien pierde si me mientes – le contesto feliz – entonces nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto a las 9:00 am para que me entregues mi nuevo juguete – dijo cortando la llamada.

Con la llamada finalizada, el hombre guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo y empezó a caminar de forma lenta hacia el automóvil que estaba estacionado a unos metros de su posición actual.

\- Se muy bien que le harás – dijo hablando para sí mismo mientras miraba a ver el vehículo – me duele un poco pero sabes, es tu culpa, yo no pedí tenerte – siguió hablando mientras miraba en interior de este donde se encontraba un pequeño castaño inconsciente, el cual estaba amarrado de pies y manos e igual tenia tapada su boca.

Sin perder más tiempo se subió al auto para ponerle en marcha y alejarse del lugar, para buscar un buen lugar donde descansaría por esa noche ya que estaba consciente de que tal vez ese sujeto que tenía a su hijo le estuviera buscando, pero él estaba tranquilo ya que por mucho que llorara ese rubio inútil jamás podría hacer algo por que él era el padre del engendro ese y nadie podía quitárselo.

Un poco alejado del lugar donde antes estaba Iemitsu, se podía notar dos siluetas que estaban mirando en ese momento como se alejaba.

\- No te preocupa un poco – pregunta la primera sombra.

\- No, además le prometí que le dejaría divertirse – le contesto su compañero y con ello las siluetas desaparecieron en la noche.

Por otra parte, ahora con la información de Alaude se empezaron a enfocar en esos sujetos y empezaron a rastrear todos sus movimientos mientras estuvieron en Namimori así como su historial personal. Con ello descubrieron todo lo relacionado con la esposa legitima de nombre: Kouno Alice, la cual era originaria de Tokio, ella era la hija de unos empresarios que se dedicaban a la hotelería, pero además a la mujer le gustaba los riesgos y lo prohibido, ya que por su parte tenía un negocio de tráfico de armas y obvio que con todo el dinero que poseía se convirtió en la candidata perfecta para Iemitsu el cual era un arribista que solo buscaba obtener dinero de la forma fácil, por lo que se propuso enamorarla y al año de conocerse se casaron.

Reborn logro descubrir que esa mujer llegaría a Namimoria a las 9:00 am en un vuelo directo de Tokio, así que dedujeron que al llegar esta buscaría a ese hombre para que juntos sacar al pequeño de Namimori, así que crearon un plan para interceptarles y arrebatarles los menores e igual rogaban que no les hubieran hecho daño.

A pesar de todo lo investigado y tener un plan acción, Giotto aun sentía que algo estaba mal ya que si eran simples humanos no entendí a por qué no podían encontrarlos con ayuda de su anillo, pero por ahora dejo pasar ese detalle ya que estaba concentrado en buscar romperle la cara a ese sujeto ya que recordó que Tsuna le confeso que este le pagaba.

La noche se convirtió en una eternidad, el reloj estaba en su contra y parecía que avanzaba de forma lenta, nadie logro dormir o conciliar el sueño. En la empresa todos estaban reunidos afinando los últimos detalles del plan que llevarían acabo, en ese momento se lamentaban no contar con la ayuda de Deamon y Knuckle ya que sus habilidades serian de utilidad, pero Mamon y Lussuria aportarían mucho en su lugar; ya que estos serían los que tomen a los chicos: Mamon se encargaría de suplantarlos con ilusiones mientras que Lussuria con sus llamas los curaría por si estuvieran lastimados y estarían apoyado por Xanxus, Dino y Reborn. Por su parte Giotto, Alaude y Kyoya confrontarían a los humanos, el resto estarían en las cercanías para cubrir todos los puntos del lugar donde tuvieran a los chicos e igual para buscar mantener la situación bajo control para que nadie más se entere.

Cuando el reloj marco las 7:00 am, todos salieron del edificio rumbo al aeropuerto colocándose en sus posiciones establecidas y analizando a todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

A las 8:35 am notaron que un BMW de color gris, llegaba al aeropuerto y se estacionaba relativamente cerca de la entrada, después de 5 minutos notaron que Iemitsu bajaba de este y estaba mandando un mensaje de texto.

Alaude tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para sujetar a Kyoya y Giotto los cuales ya querían ir a romperle la cara a ese, pero les recordó que primero debían ubicar donde tenía a los niños. Así que a regañadientes accedieron y siguieron escondidos mirando los movimientos del sujeto ese.

A las 9:05 am, Iemitsu estaba en la entrada saludando a una mujer rubia de cabellera larga de tez blanca, usaba un vestido color rojo cereza de tirantes sencillos el cual estaba abierto por un costado dejando lucir sus piernas, llevaba tacones de color negro y encima un abrigo blanco, poseía ojos verdes e igual tenia pintados los labios de color rojo. Al llegar a donde estaba el hombre le abrazo y beso para después dirigirse al vehículo el cual abordaron para ponerse encamino a las afueras de Namimori. Los chicos ya estaban siguiéndoles, además de que le colocaron un rastreador al automóvil para no perderles por ningún motivo.

Después de 20 minutos de viaje, llegaron a las afueras de Namimori, más específicamente a un hotel de esos que estaban conformado por pequeñas cabañas y estas estaban ubicadas cerca de la costa o literal en el mar. Aparcaron en el estacionamiento que estaba cerca de las cabañas y se dirigieron a la número 69.

Ahora ya estaba todo claro, por lo que todos pusieron manos a la obra y se colocaron en sus posiciones, pero en el momento que estaban por entrar escucharon gritos provenientes de la habitación, por lo que olvidando el plan; Giotto, Kyoya y Alaude irrumpieron en la habitación, pero ahí se encontraron con una escena que jamás pensaron que sucedería.


	14. Capítulo 13: Venganza nada infantil

Hola hola xD omg aquí actualizando para no hacerles sufrir más… (prometo no volver a hacerlo… creo… .UUU )

C CC 2610: tranquila ahora te quitaras la duda

Guest: T_T es Iemitsu es obvio que es un cretino de primera.

Bueno ahora si ya no les atormento mas con mis comentarios, ya sabe KHR no es mio solo tomo prestado a los sexys personajes ;) disfruten el cap.

* * *

Capítulo 13: Venganza nada infantil.

Al entrar a la habitación de golpe notaron que Iemitsu y Alice estaban en el suelo hincados sujetándose la cabeza y gritando como locos, miraron a ver por todos lados y en la cama estaba acostado el pequeño castaño, el cual estaba amarrado de pies y manos y tenía la boca tapada, así que sin pensarlo Giotto corrió a su lado para desamarrarle e inspeccionar que no esté herido. Kyoya por su parte ya se había hartado de sus gritos, por lo que de forma brusca tomo del cuello al hombre y le zarandeo para que se callara.

\- Habla, donde están los otros herbívoros – le interrogo.

\- Dile a ese monstruo que pare… - le respondió mientras seguía gritando y sujetándose la cabeza, por lo que le soltó fastidiado tirándolo al suelo, miro a ver la mujer la cual ya estaba tirada en el suelo mientras seguía gritando y ahora parecía que agonizaba.

Giotto busco despertar al castaño para preguntarle sobre el paradero de sus amigos.

Alaude empezó a registrar todo el lugar con la mirada y ahí lo noto era una presencia débil y sutil pero estaba presente en cabecera de la cama, había algo pero a simple vista no se notaba, por lo que se encamino al lugar y con sus esposas lanzo un golpe a ese lugar vacío ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. Y entonces paso, algo se movió y de un momento a otro notaron a un pequeño búho blanco aparecía de la nada y se posaba a un lado del castaño inconsciente y se queda mirando fijamente al rubio, Giotto podría casi jurar que ese animal se estaba riendo de lo que les estaba pasando a esos humanos como si disfrutara el dolor ajeno, una característica curiosa de ese animalito es que uno de sus ojos era de color morado y el otro era rojo y tenía un letra en él.

\- Giotto aléjate de esa cosa– le ordeno alterado Alaude ya que en ese momento lo sintió de ese animal se podía sentir la presencia de llamas.

-¿Qué…? – empezó a decir Giotto pero no logro reaccionar a tiempo y de un momento a otro callo inconsciente en la cama.

\- Tch… - ahora Kyoya estaba más enojado, odiaba no saber que pasaba y en ese momento las cosas no tenía lógica.

Alaude por su parte quiso acercarse a Giotto pero en eso empezaron a sentir que la habitación cambiaba y de forma inesperada, de un momento a otro estaban en un bosque a su lado seguían los herbívoros que ya habían dejado de gritar pero Giotto y Tsunayoshi habían desaparecido.

\- Una ilusión – dijo con molestia Alaude.

Una característica muy importante de los hermanos Hibari´s es que ambos odiaban a los ilusionistas, eran los herbívoros más odiosos a su parecer.

\- Maldito Iemitsu, que diablos hiciste – le reclamo Alice, siendo la primera en lograr recuperarse y ponerse de pie para confrontar a su esposo.

\- Cállate, yo no he hecho nada todo es culpa de ese engendro – le respondió y en eso noto que no estaban solos y ahora estaban en un bosque - ¿Qué diablos…? ¿Quiénes son y porque nos trajeron aquí? – les exigió a los Hibari´s sacando de su saco una pistola para apuntarles.

\- Por lo visto no han cambiado mucho – comento una voz que hizo eco por todo el lugar.

Los hermanos solo miraban a su alrededor para ver de dónde provenía la voz, mientras que Alice e Imetsu parecían alterados mirando a todos lados por lo que ahora la mujer saco una pistola de su abrigo la cual ya estaba lista para usarse.

Y en el centro del lugar en una cortina de humo apareció el pequeño castaño, pero tenía la mirada escondida por su fleco.

\- Monstruo – le grito Iemitsu.

\- Maldito mocoso, ¿qué fue lo que hicisteis? – le exigió la mujer.

Alaude y Kyoya ya tenían listas sus armas para atacar a esos humanos por si intentaban hacerle algo al castaño, pero en ello lo notaron alrededor del menor habían llamas color índigo.

\- Yo… - empezó a hablar Tsuna, y en eso de nuevo apareció el pequeño búho el cual quedo aleteando a la altura de la cabeza del niño – nada en especial – dijo mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa sádica.

Kyoya está enojado, ese niño que tenían enfrente no era su Tsunayoshi, era alguien que estaba usando su apariencia pero tanto él como Alaude decidieron seguir observando ya que todo indicaba que quien fuera ese que tenían enfrente, tenía algunas cuentas pendientes con esos humanos, ya que en ningún momento les había mirado. Por su parte el rubio platinado seguía con el pendiente de donde estaría Giotto en ese momento, porque podía sentirle pero no podía ver donde estaba, cosa que le irritaba un poco.

\- Ustedes debieron ayudar al mocoso este – dijo Alice de repente y ahora apuntaba con su pistola a Kyoya, el cual solo levanto de forma elegante una ceja preguntándose como llego a esa conclusión esa mujer.

\- Ahí estas equivocada Alice – volvió a hablar el castaño ahora dejando ver su mirada haciendo notar que uno de sus ojos era de color rojo y tenía un kanji escrito por dentro – no necesito ayuda de nadie para cobrar mi venganza contra ustedes – de un momento a otro apareció un tridente en la mano derecha del chico mientras este volvía a sonreír con malicia.

\- Ahora vas a vengarte de todas las veces que te golpee – comento en tono burlón Iemitsu – no me hagas reír, un inútil como tu jamás podrá contra mí – le dijo de forma altanera.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, pero con el nuevo juguete que ese anciano me dio – comento mientras en su dedo corazón de la mano derecha aparecía un anillo plateado, Kyoya lo reconoció enseguida ya que se parecía al suyo – ahora mi poder aumento y puedo hacer lo que yo desee – acto seguido levanto un poco su tridente y lo aporreo contra el suelo, ahora el bosque desapareció y estaban en una zona volcánica donde habían pilares de fuego por todos lados.

Alice empezó a gritar como loca y empezó a dispararle a los pilares de fuego. Mientras que Alaude y Kyoya buscaban usar toda su concentración para no ser engañados por la ilusión que tenían enfrente.

Los demás por su parte al escuchar los disparos se alteraron y buscaron correr a la cabaña, pero en eso Mamon, lo noto.

\- Esperen, esa cabaña es una ilusión – les indico y con ello la cabaña se desvaneció.

\- Tch… y ahora que haremos – comento irritado Xanxus.

\- Nufufu, ustedes nada – comento una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos giraron y detrás de ellos estaban Deamon, Byakuran y Cozart.

\- Ustedes, ¿qué hacen aquí? – les cuestiono Dino.

\- Deamon, tu eres responsable de esto – exigió Reborn.

\- Aunque me encantaría tomar el crédito de tan magnífica obra de arte, la respuesta es no, nufufu –comento algo desilusionado.

\- Muku-chan es impresiónate y da algo de miedo – comento Byakuran elevando sus manos y colocándolas detrás de su cabeza mientras sonreía.

\- ¿Muku-chan? – pregunto Yuni sin entender.

\- Espera, que estés aquí significa que también encontraste a tu mitad – dedujo Verde.

\- Casi, pero te acercas a la verdad nufufu.

\- Habla más claro – comento irritado Reborn.

\- Para sorpresa mía, mi anillo reacciono con dos pequeños hermanitos, tan lindos que mi bella Elena y yo los adoptamos como nuestros hijos – le respondió haciendo actos melosos mientras hablaba – mi hermosa Nagi es una linda florecita con un talento nato y Mukuro es un genio– comento con orgullo.

\- Voyyyyy, quieres decir que el que está adentro es tu mocoso – comento Squalo gritando.

\- Exactamente – respuesta Byakuran.

\- Entonces, donde están los niños, kora – pregunto ahora más preocupado Conolleno.

\- Ellos están en casa con mi hijo – comento Cozart, algo apenado.

\- ¡Que! – gritaron todos.

\- Verán, yo tuve una visión de que eso pasaría, así que le pedí ayuda a Cozart para que nosotros secuestráramos primero a Tsunayoshi-kun – empezó a explicar Byakuran.

\- ¿Y Hayato y a Takeshi? – le pregunto Asari, el cual estaba enojado por toda esa farsa.

\- Se colaron en la operación y no podíamos dejarles para que hablaran y arruinaran el juego, así que también les tomamos – comento haciendo un puchero el peliblanco mientras se metía algunos malvaviscos a la boca.

\- Entonces por eso no podíamos encontrarles con los anillos – dijo G mirando a ver a Cozart.

\- Así es, en mis territorios mi llama de la tierra cubrió sus presencias y por eso no podían encontrarles – le contesto.

\- Oye escoria y ¿porque tu mocoso se hizo pasar por el otro? – pregunto Xanxus.

\- Eso es porque esa humana asesino a los padres biológicos de mis gemelitos, así que decidió usar el plan del come malvaviscos como una oportunidad para vengarse e igual para pagar una deuda – comento algo triste Deamon.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con deuda? – le interrogo Lal.

\- En el ataque que sufrieron donde esa loca mato a los adultos, la pequeña Nagi quedo muy mal herida casi al borde de la muerte…, resulta que el hospital donde estaba internada fue uno de esos que Giotto toma al azar y realiza donativos para cubrir todos los tratamientos de los enfermos que ahí residen – explico Deamon – así que Mukuro se siente en deuda con nuestro rubio por salvarle la vida a su hermanita. Cuando yo le encontré, primero me ataco con sus ilusiones, algo débiles, pero fuertes para alguien de su edad, en la batalla descubrió que yo conocía a Giotto por lo que dejo de atacarme y accedió a venir conmigo a Namimori junto con su hermanita. Elena se encariño rápido con los gemelos y los empezó a tratar como nuestros hijos, al llegar nos encontramos con un anciano extraño que se presentó como el amigo del sujeto ese y le obsequio a ellos unos anillos y una caja de color índigo, después nos encontramos a Cozart y Byakuran los cuales me explicaron su plan y me pidieron ayuda con mis ilusiones para tomar a Tsunayoshi, pero en un descuido de mi parte, Mukuro escucho todo y se apuntó al plan diciendo que se haría pasar por el castaño para así poder acercarse a esa pareja que tanto odiaba para hacerles pagar por sus actos.

\- Si sabes que Alaude les matara por este truco, verdad – comento Verde después de analizar todo.

\- Que lo intente – le reto Deamon, mientras miraba a ver el espacio donde hacia un momento estaba en la cabaña – "Solo no hagas algo loco y riesgoso, Mukuro" –pensó para sí mismo mientras suspiraba.

El resto tomo el silencio del peliazul para igual suspirar y esperar a que la ilusión se desvaneciera para así poder entrar a ver a sus amigos.

Dentro de la cabaña, Iemutsu y Alice estaban al borde de la desesperación porque los pilares de fuego estaban a su alrededor y de un momento a otro estarían encima suyo y les quemarían.

\- Detén esto imbécil – le grito Alice a Iemitsu.

\- Y como lo voy a hacer – gritaba el otro mientras ambos retrocedían hasta quedar pegados de espaldas mirando aterrados que ya no tenía escape alguno.

-¿Quién eres? – le pregunto Alaude al chico que solo miraba divertido el sufrimiento de los adultos atrapados.

\- Hmm … - comento mirándoles a ver por primera vez – eso no debería importante, aquí lo importante es que esos mueran – acto seguido chasqueo los dedos y los pilares de fuego se acercaron un poco haciendo que los adultos griten desesperados y empezaran a rogar por sus vidas.

\- Me importa, porque estas usando la apariencia de mi Tsunayoshi – reclamo Kyoya con enojo.

\- ¿Tu…? – pregunto si entender – Así que la Alondra-kun es un pedófilo kufufufu – comento burlándose del pelinegro.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso sin pensarlo dos veces Kyoya se lanzó a atacar al chico que tenía enfrente el cual a duras penas esquivo el ataque, pero con ello perdió su concentración y rompió la ilusión, regresando a la habitación original.

Alaude empezó a notar algo curioso, esa risa… se parecía tanto a la del molesto ilusionista de cuarta y ahora que lo miraba con atención el chico ese usaba ilusiones, portaba un anillo y un animal como los otros pequeños, en eso su cara reflejo un gran enojo por que se sentía utilizado: todo gritaba el nombre de Deamon, o si…, cuando recuperara a Giotto iría a romperle la cara a ese cabeza de melón.

Por otra parte Iemitsu y Alice miraban confundidos a su alrededor donde notaron que todo había desaparecido y ahora el pelinegro y el castaño estaban peleando, mientras que el rubio-platinado observaba su combate, así que decidieron no querer averiguar que pasaba realmente, por lo que buscaron escaparse y olvidar todo lo ocurrido, pero su huida fue interceptada por un rubio de ojos naranjas que en ese momento reflejaban su ira y sin previo aviso le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara al queridísimo padre de su Tsuna. Con la fuerza del golpe el rubio moreno se estrelló contra la pared contraria y con ello llamando la atención de todos.

\- Bien, ahora quiero respuesta y las quiero ahora – exigió haciendo que todos se paralizaran del miedo al notar la mirada que les dedicaba a todos los presentes.

Alice por su parte quiso jugársela haciéndose la víctima, ya que ella no conocía al rubio ojinaranja de enfrente podría buscar usarle y quien sabe hasta con su ayuda eliminar a ese gusano que decía ser su esposo.

\- Ese hombre me tenía secuestrada, pero gracias por venir a salvarme – comento la mujer corriendo hasta Giotto y abrazándole mientras restregaba su cara en el pecho de su supuesto salvador.

Ahora el ambiente de la habitación bajo drásticamente, porque aunque nunca lo demostrara Alaude era demasiado celoso y posesivo, por lo que ahora sentía que la sangre le hervía ya que una herbívora corriente estaba tocando y restregándose en lo que era de su propiedad... Kyoya y el otro chico simplemente se miraron y en un acuerdo silencioso dejaron la pelea en un empate y se alejaron lo más que pudieron del rubio platinado, el cual avanzaba de forma lenta y peligrosa hacia esa mujer.

Giotto al notar el aura asesina de su pareja simplemente se quedó quieto mirándole a ver.

\- Oye humana, suéltalo – le exigió Alaude.

Lamentablemente para Alice no logro reaccionar a tiempo, porque cuando giro a ver quien hablaba recibió de lleno el golpe de unas esposas en su rostro, haciendo que esta callera lejos del rubio y para su mala suerte este golpe no solo le provocó un gran moretón en su mejilla izquierda sino que también le partió su labio haciéndole sangrar.

\- Como te atreves a golpearme – le exigió Alice mirando con odio a Alaude, aunque claro su mirada no podía ni acercarse a la que el rubio platinado demostraba en esos momentos –acaso no tienes idea de quién soy yo.

\- Solo eres una maldita cobarde que asesina familias para poder vender tus armas baratos – opino el castaño con odio.

\- Tú cállate mocoso o te matare al igual que a tu madre – dijo sonriendo triunfante.

\- Eso lo dudo mucho – opino Giotto mientras de sus manos aparecían sus llamas del cielo, claro que eso asusto a la mujer ya que no conocía ese tipo de armas.

\- Wow, no me comentaron que usted también supiera pelear Vongola-san – opino el castaño sonriéndole de forma sincera al rubio.

\- Sabes, me gustaría que dejaras de imitar la apariencia de Tsunayoshi – opino Giotto igual sonriéndole.

El castaño cerro sus ojos y de un momento su apariencia cambio mostrando a un joven 9 años, de cabello color morado con un peinado curioso que asemejaba a una piña de tez clara, llevaba puesto una camisa con franjas, encima llevaba una chaqueta verde militar con pantalones del mismo color y llevaba botines negros.

Ahora los ojos de Alice se abrieron de la impresión, conocía al mocoso que tenía enfrente, ella mando asesinar a toda esa familia para poder quedarse con la fortuna de esa familia y de forma personal ella busco acabar con la vida de la hija del matrimonio, su interés de acabarles se debía a que las propiedades que tenían eran lugares estratégicos que necesitaba para poder llevar acabo su venta de armas de forma tranquila sin que las autoridades sospecharan.

\- Veo por tu mirada que ahora si me reconoces – le comento mirándola a ver – por lo tanto sabes que es lo que te espera ahora – dijo sonriéndole con malicia.

Alice se asustó y busco levantarse rápidamente y apuntarle en la cabeza al chiquillo ese, no es que estuviera asustada pero en ese momento está sintiéndose acorralada, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo esta cayó al suelo con la mirada perdida.

\- Creo que ya fue sufriente – comento Deamon apareciendo de pie a un lado de la mujer que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

\- Cabeza de melón – le nombre Alaude con enojo.

\- Tranquilo, aun puedes tortúrales, todavía no los mato, pero están a un paso de eso Nufufufu – comento desapareciendo y apareciendo ahora de pie junto al peli morado – Permítanme presentarles a mi pequeño Mukuro – dijo buscando cambiar de tema.

\- Mucho gusto Vongolas – saludo Mukuro haciendo una pequeña reverencia y sonriéndoles.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada porque: Giotto apenas logro recuperar la conciencia simplemente freno el escape de los humanos y los Hibari´s miraban con rabia e ira mal disimulada a los dos ilusionistas.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, porque estás aquí Deamon? - pregunto Giotto aun sin enterarse bien de la situación.

\- Eso es porque él nos ayudó para molestar un poco a esos humanos – comento una voz detrás de ellos.

\- Tú… - le miro furioso Kyoya.

\- Alondra-kun, un gusto volver a verlos – saludo Byakuran alegre.

Kyoya ahora estaba hecho una furia y tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo, ahora sabia porque el mocoso de Deamon le decía así, de seguro el come malvaviscos se lo sugirió para buscar molestarle.

\- Yo también ayude un poco – opino algo temeroso Cozart, apareciendo detrás del peliblanco.

\- Por preocuparnos, los arrestare/morderé hasta la muerte – anunciaron Alaude y Kyoya al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Deamo y Byakuran rieran de forma nerviosa mientras que la cara de Cozart se ponía azul.

Los demás solo pudieron notar como los tres hombres salían corriendo despavoridos mientras que los Hibari´s les pisaban los talones hasta perderse en el horizonte donde podían jurar escuchar un grito de súplica por parte de los tres hombres perseguidos. Todos mentalmente sintieron lastima por ellos pero sabían muy en el fondo que se merecían ese castigo.

\- Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando – pregunto algo confundido Giotto mientras salía de la cabaña para encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos.

\- Yo puedo explicarle Vongola-san e igual puedo decirle donde están los tres niños secuestrados – comento Mukuro captando la atención del rubio.

\- Tu sabes donde esta Tsunayoshi – le dijo mirándole a ver con sorpresa.

\- Si están en casa de Cozart-san con Nagi y Emma – comento alegre de ver que pudo devolverle el favor a su héroe aunque este nunca lo sepa.

\- ¿Nagi? – pregunto sin entender el rubio.

\- Si es mi hermanita, el cabeza de melón nos trajo con él y nos adoptó como sus hijos – le informo.

\- Deja de perder el tiempo Giotto – le reclamo G, llegando a donde estaban – Ahora tu mocoso llévanos con los niños – le exigió.

\- Yo solo se lo diré a Vongola-san – dijo tomando la mano de Giotto y pegándose a él para luego sacarle la lengua a G.

G estaba histérico por la actitud de ese mocoso, realmente era un mini-Deamon, pero en ese momento lo que más le importaba era ver que los niños estuvieran bien.

Después de pelar un poco, el chico los llevo al otro extremo de la ciudad donde ahí se encontraba una gran mansión de color blanco con tejados rojos, tenía una gran reja de color negra, grandes jardines donde habían orquídeas de diversos colores y algunos árboles frutales. Al entrar notaron que en el jardín se escuchaban risas, por lo que sin pedir permiso alguno entraron y corrieron en dirección de dónde venían las voces y ahí los encontraron.

Debajo de un árbol que tenía amarrado unos columpios estaban Tsunayoshi, Hayato y Takeshi, los cuales estaban sentados meciéndose.

\- Tsuna – grito Giotto corriendo hasta donde él se encontraba.

El menor al escuchar su nombre miro a ver a la persona que le llamaba pero en eso ya estaba atrapado en un fuerte abrazo por parte del rubio que le tomo y después de abrazarlo empezó a llorar por que, por un momento pensó que le había perdido nuevamente.

\- ¿Giotto-san? – pregunto algo aturdido el menor, ya que no sabía por qué la reacción del mayor.

El rubio le miro a ver con lágrimas en los ojos y le dio u beso en la frente para de nuevo ocultar su rostro en el cuerpo del menor.

\- Pensé que te había perdido otra vez – hablo mientras seguía abrazando al castaño.

\- Tranquilo, no me iré a ningún lado – intento calmarle el menor ya que se asustó al ver al mayor llorar.

\- Maldito mocoso, me tenías preocupado – comento G, llegando a donde estaba Hayato para después darle un golpe leve en su cabeza.

\- Que rayos te pasa viejo, porque me peg… - pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que también fue atacado con un abrazo e igual noto que el mayor estaba llorando y esto le hizo sentir mal de alguna forma.

\- Hicimos algo malo – comento Takeshi al notar que Asari se acercó a este e igual le miraba con ojos melancólicos.

\- Nada en absoluto, pequeño – dijo e igual abrazo al menor.

Los tres pequeños se miraron entre sí, sin entender muy bien pero se dejaron mimar y abrazar, al menos hasta que los mayores se sintieran mejor.

Por su parte había una rubia que estaba muy contenta tomando fotografías de todo lo ocurrido y miraba la escena enternecida.

\- Eso es acoso, madre – comento Mukuro el cual se había acercado a la mujer de forma silenciosa.

\- Es que es inevitable tomar estas hermosas fotos, no crees Mukuro-chan – comento Elena mirando a ver a su pequeño.

\- Mami- le saludo una pequeña de cabello morado largo que le llegaba a media espalda, la cual llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con encajes y zapatillas que hacían juego - oni-sama, ¿dónde está padre? –le pregunto mirando a ver a su hermano.

\- Es verdad, ¿dónde están Deamon, Byakuran y Cozart? – pregunto Elena notando que ninguno había llegado a la mansión con los demás.

\- Estas haciendo ejercicio con las nubes – respondió riendo.

\- Pobrecitos, pero yo les dije que era una mala idea – opino Elena regresando a su cámara y siguiendo tomando fotografías.

\- Pobre de mí papa – opino un pequeño pelirrojo que aparecía junto a la mujer y sus hijos para igual mirar a ver lo que pasaba con sus nuevos amigos.

\- El que más me sorprende es G, nunca lo imagine como papa – comento Elena mientras se reía un poco – Pero me alegro por todos – dijo finalizando su sesión de fotos – Bueno vamos con ellos – les indico a los pequeños los cuales asintieron y se encaminaron en dirección de donde estaban los demás.


	15. Capítulo 14: Una verdad, algo triste…

Hola a todos :E bueno hoy si actualizando algo tardecito, xD es que es mala combinación eso de apertura y cierre como turnos seguidos, ¬¬ pero culpo de ello a mi jefa por colocarme esos horarios locos… en fin, XD también le debemos agradecer por mandarme a cocina para tener chance de escribir y pensar bien en la continuación, ya que todos nos estábamos olvidando de alguien en esta historia u-u… ahora que lean verán de lo que hablo…

C CC 2610: xD es Byakuran el conspirador, de él se espera algo como eso o algo peor jajaja

1827Forever1827: tranquila no te preocupes, ya sé que comentas cuando puedes ;) , bueno ya el conteo va en reversa solo Lambo y Ryouhei faltan, pero me estoy debatiendo mentalmente de poner a hura y kyoko (la verdad no quiero, siento que sobran y a veces el desu o hahi de haru fastidian y kyoyo con eso de que le gusta hacer sufrir a tsuna con el solo amigos…) pero me gustaría tu opinión, a ti te gustaría que las incluya en la historia?, e igual tranquila aún les falta mucho por sufrir a Alice e Iemitsu, solo que le di más prioridad a la historia de Mukuro y la ira de las nueves que a esos que nadie quiere xD jajaja

Bueno sin más por ahora me despido :3 , ya sabe KHR no es mio solo prestado a sus sexys personajes :D

* * *

Capítulo 14: Una verdad, algo triste…

\- Hola chicos – les saludo Elena al llegar junto a ellos.

\- Elena – comento Giotto, alzando la mirada y mirando a ver a la mujer.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Asari.

\- Pues estoy cuidando a los pequeños – comento contenta.

\- Elena-san, ¿ya va a jugar con nosotros? – pregunto contento Tsuna, aun atrapado en los brazos del rubio.

\- ¿Tú la conoces? – le pregunto extrañado Giotto, mirándole a ver.

\- Si, ella estuvo cuidándonos en lo que ustedes salieron de viaje – le respondió.

\- Nosotros no hemos salido de viaje – opino G, con algo de enojo en su voz.

\- Viejo, ¿estás bien, no te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así? – le pregunto extrañado Hayato, mientras se separaba del abrazo del cual estaba cautivo.

\- Mas respeto mocoso – se quejó G.

\- Pero Hayato tiene razón, ustedes fueron los que nos dijeron de su viaje – ahora comento Takeshi.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunto Asari, ya sospechando la verdad de los hechos.

\- Si ustedes pasaron a recogernos a la escuela antes porque les salió un viaje inesperado y para no estar solos en casa nos trajeron con a casa del señor Cozart para que nos cuide –respondió Tsuna.

Ahora Giotto ya había entendido que paso exactamente: Deamon con sus ilusiones hizo que Byakuran y él se hicieran pasar por ellos y sacaron a los menores antes de que Tsuna se encontrara con Iemitsu y ahí Mukuro tomo su lugar para no arruinar los planes de ese hombre…, por lo que se dijo a si mismo que cuando se encontrara con esos 3 los congelaría por una temporada…

\- Am…, bueno pero logramos terminar acabar antes de lo planeado y por eso ahorita pasamos a buscarles – le comento Giotto con algo de enfado en su voz… y jurando vengarse por hacerle sufrir un rato.

\- ¿Y porque lloraban hace un momento? – pregunto Hayato.

Ahora los 3 adultos ya no sabían que responderles, por lo que solo pudieron sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosos y claro ante esa acción Elena solo atino a reírse logrando poner más nervioso al rubio y al pelirrojo.

\- Porque los extrañábamos mucho – respondió Asari.

\- Nosotros también les extrañamos mucho – dijo Tsuna mientras se liberaba del abrazo del rubio.

\- Debo de admitir que ni en mis locos sueños los imagine como papas sobreprotectores – comento entre risas Elena.

\- Estas loca, quien se preocuparía por ese mocoso –se excusó G parándose y mirando a ver a otro lado para que nadie notara el sonrojo que le apareció, pero con estas acciones solo lograron que la sonrisa de Elena se ensanchara más, ya que se la estaba pasado de maravilla molestando a sus amigos de esa forma.

Asari solo busco contener la risa que le invadía en ese momento, ya que a su vista G se veía adorable en esos instantes, ya que en verdad parecía y actuaba como mama pollito cuando se lo proponía y aunque lo negara de forma verbal siempre sus acciones lo contradecían.

Entre el relajo, Giotto no se había percatado de tres pares de ojos que igual les miraban divertidos y en ello noto a Mukuro junto con otros dos niños, dedujo que la pequeña debía ser Nagi la hermana del peli morado y ese pelirrojo sin duda alguna era el hijo de Cozart ya que era su copia viviente.

\- A ti también te queda bien el roll de mama – le comento sonriendo el rubio a la mujer.

\- Así es, estas linduras ahora son mi todo – comento inclinándose mientras con sus brazos tomaba de los hombros a los gemelos.

\- Tú debes ser Emma, Cozart siempre habla mucho de ti, mucho gusto – comento Giotto.

\- Así es e igual un gusto conocerle Giotto-san – le contesto alegre.

\- Bueno chicos que les parece si en lo que llega el resto para platicar, vamos a merendar – Elena miro a ver de reojo a sus amigos los cuales entendieron la indirecta de "platicar…"

\- Si – dijeron casi todos los pequeños alegres para ir corriendo al interior de la casa, solo la pequeña Nagi se mantuvo al lado de Elena.

\- Los tienes muy consentidos – le reclamo un poco G.

\- Pero me alegro que estén bien – opino Asari tomando de la mano de su pareja mientras seguía a los pequeños.

Mientras Giotto, Elena y Nagi estaban caminando lento mientras platicaban.

\- Gracias por cuidarles – le dijo a Elena.

\- Tranquilo, para mí fue un placer e igual es un sueño hecho realidad – le respondió alegre.

\- Si, se a lo que te refieres y perdón… - empezó a decir el rubio.

\- No te disculpes, fue decisión mía el acompañarles en esta vida, así que no te sientas mal por mí – le interrumpió Elena – además ahora ya cumplí mi sueño imposible con la llegada de estos pequeños y con ellos siento que mi felicidad está completa – dijo para mirarle a ver y sonreírle.

Nagi por su parte solo escuchaba a los mayores hablar mientras caminaba a su lado y de vez en cuando solo miraba al rubio, ya había escuchado de su nuevo amigo castaño que Giotto era una persona amable y cariñosa, por lo que se alegraba de que esto fuera verdad y que Tsuna no le mintiera. Ya que después de la muerte de sus papas, ella se aisló de todos y solo se relacionaba con su hermano gemelo, pero después apareció ese extraño señor que se parecía a Mukuro con esa señorita, donde ambos se ofrecieron a cuidarles y aunque no era malo el trato a veces se sentía incomoda ya que ni su verdadera madre la trataba con tanto amor y cariño como lo hacía la rubia.

\- A sí que tú eres Nagi – comento Giotto mirándola a ver, ya que solo estaba caminando en silencio junto a ellos.

La pequeña solo le miro a ver y se sonrojo mientras asentía, ya que tampoco le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

\- Ella es algo tímida, pero eso la hace más adorable – comento Elena mientras le aparecían corazones y un fondo rosa detrás de ella.

Giotto solo logro reír algo nervioso, ya que siempre le sorprendía el carácter de su amiga, pero lo único que sabía es que debía estar mal de la cabeza para ser la pareja de Deamon. Nagi por su parte a veces no entendía a su nueva madre, pero le gustaba ver todas esas facetas de personalidad que ella poseía, aunque esa faceta que enseñaba en ese momento le asustaba, por lo que por inercia y de forma lenta busco refugiarse detrás de Giotto sin que este lo notara.

\- A ti te gusta que te castigue, verdad – se escuchó una voz irritada detrás de ellos.

Al escucharla los rubios se dieron vuelta para encontrarse a Alaude y Kyoya con cara de pocos amigos, los cuales sujetaban lo que quedo de Deamon, Byakuran y Cozart después de su castigo.

\- Alaude… - la cara de Giotto era de desconcierto ya que no sabía porque este seguía enojado y entonces se fijó a donde se dirigía la mirada de este, notando a la pequeña Nagi detrás suyo sujetando de forma suave una de las puntas de su saco – Oye… espera… no es… - no sabía que decir exactamente pero debía hablar rápido o tanto el como la niña estarían en problemas.

\- Explícate – le ordeno mientras soltaba a Deamon y Cozart, ya que el los llevaba a rastras, para acercarse a paso lento a Giotto.

El rubio estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, ya que sabía que su pareja no estaba de humor para nada en absoluto, porque le habían agotado su paciencia por ese día: primero la humana esa que lo abrazo y pensó engañarle, después de enterarse de que todo fue una jugarreta de Byakuran, por lo que ahora lo mas mínimo como que la pequeña este cerca suyo, le irritaba.

Pero el andar de Alaude fue detenido porque algo choco contra sus piernas y al mirar abajo noto a un pequeño castaño abrazado de sus piernas.

\- Bienvenido Alaude-san – le saludo Tsuna mirándole a ver mientras le sonreía – hola Kyoya – igual le saludo alegre corriendo a sus brazos, ya que al notar su presencia el pelinegro se relajó un poco y se agacho para recibir el abrazo.

\- Hola Tsunayoshi – le saludo mientras recibía su abrazo y le cargaba.

Giotto se quedó sorprendida por que el aura asesina que ese par tenía hace unos momentos desapareció con la llegada del pequeño, con ello aprendió algo nuevo que tal vez use como salvavidas para ocasiones futuras-similares.

Elena por su parte salió de su mundo rosa y noto a Deamon tirado en el suelo con muchos moretones en el cuerpo, por lo que se acercó a este y se incoó para observarle bien.

\- Yo te lo dije – le comento con burla – más bien se los dije –alzo la voz, recibiendo como respuestas algunos sonidos de queja por parte de los 3 hombres.

\- ¿Qué les paso? – comento Tsuna notando a los adultos en el suelo.

\- Solo ignóralos – le respondió Giotto – Tsuna, lleva a Nagi adentro para merendar ahorita los alcanzamos – le indico.

El pequeño solo asintió, se despidió del pelinegro y tomo a su amiga de la mano para ir juntos a merendar.

Cuando notaron que los menores se retiraron, ahora el rostro de Giotto reflejaba enojo.

\- En mi defensa ya tuve mucho por este día – empezó a decir Cozart.

\- Alondra-kun se emocionó esta vez – comento Byakuran mientras buscaba sentarse en el suelo sujetándose su brazo izquierdo y quejándose por cada movimiento que hacia.

\- Hmm… - fue la respuesta de Kyoya para mirarlo con un aire de superioridad.

\- Sabes Cozart me sorprende de ti, pero de esos dos ya nada me sorprende – le respondió Giotto a los hombres.

\- Me ofendes - se empezó a quejar Deamon.

\- Es algo que normalmente haces – le contesto Alaude irritado.

\- Bueno ahora quiero una buena razón para justificar sus actos – exigió el rubio, intentando parecer calmado.

\- Porque así debía suceder para que Tsunayoshi no sufriera – respondió Byakuran.

\- Explícate herbívoro – ordeno Kyoya.

\- Verán…, hace unos días tuve la visión de que al pequeño lo secuestraban y alejaban de nosotros aunque lográbamos rescatarlo digamos que su personalidad cambio drásticamente tras lo ocurrido a tal grado que también nos afecta en la batalla futura ya que sus llamas quedan bloqueadas. Por eso busque una solución en otros mundos paralelos pero ninguno me daba esperanzas de poder salvar al pequeño- en eso miro a ver directamente a Giotto – y el peor escenario era decirte a ti sobre la visión ya que a pesar de que buscaras mantenerlo a salvo era separado de tu lado y Tsunayoshi quedaba traumatizado, ya que delante de él esa tal Alice asesina a su madre y con ello sus llamas quedan corrompidas al grado de volverse demasiado impuras…

Giotto se quedó en silencio tras esa revelación porque de algo que no podía dudar es de la habilidad del peliblanco para buscar la mejor solución a los problemas observando todas las posibilidades existentes en mundos paralelos.

\- Pero después de un par de horas lo encontré, existía una posibilidad donde Tsunayoshi no sufriría en absoluto y esa decidí llevar a cabo la cual ya conocen – siguió explicando Byakuran mientras tanteaba en sus bolsillos buscando una bolsa de malvaviscos – Cozart y yo con la ayuda de las ilusiones de Deamon nos hicimos pasar por ustedes y sacamos a Tsuna del colegio, aunque siendo sincero nunca pensé que también debería tomar a los otros niños pero creo que esa la variante que me faltaba para asegurar que todo saliera bien.

\- Entiendo… bueno, supongo que gra… - estaba empezando a hablar el rubio.

\- Ni te atrevas a decir eso, Giotto – le amenazo Alaude –al menos hubieras avisado de tu plan después de tomar a los niños, porque de seguro eso ya no afectaba su seguridad, o me equivoco – le dijo a Byakuran.

Por su parte el peliblanco se puso nervioso y evadió la mirada del rubio-platinado, porque su acusación era verdadera, los niños ya no corrían peligro bajo su protección pero hacia mucho que no se divertía a costa de ellos por lo que verlos sufrir un poco le pareció divertido e igual quería darle más dramatismo al escenario de su pequeña travesura.

\- En mi defensa – empezó a hablar Cozart alzando la mano derecha – estos 2 me amenazaron para que me quedara callado – exclamo apuntando con un dedo acusador a sus cómplices.

\- Bueno eso ya no importa, al menos ya logramos recuperar a los niños y ahora todo regresara a la normalidad –comento Giotto intentando dar por terminado el tema.

\- De hecho no… - hablo Deamon con cara seria – tenemos un pequeño problema actualmente.

\- Cierto… - le secundo Elena con la mirada llena de tristeza.

\- Hablen – exigió Kyoya.

\- No importa el mundo paralelo o la acción a tomar siempre tras el plan de ese par de humanos, una persona moría… - comento Byakuran.

\- Espera… entonces… - ahora se podía ver el miedo en la mirada de Giotto.

\- A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, no logramos dar rápido con la madre del pequeño por lo que ella… - empezó a decir Cozart mientras ocultaba su mirada con su fleco.

\- Entonces Nana está muerta – pregunto Alaude, aunque sonaba más a una afirmación su oración.

\- No exactamente – comento de forma seria Byakuran.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Kyoya.

\- No logramos evitar que Alice la lastimara y empujara del acantilado, pero logramos encontrarla y buscamos salvarla, actualmente está entre la vida y la muerte, Daisy la está manteniendo viva con sus llamas y algunos órganos son creados con ilusiones de Torikabuto – explico el peli blanco.

\- Ella nos explicó que algo así pensó que le pasaría, después de recibir una amenaza por correspondencia por lo que sin pensarlo busco alejar a esa mujer de su hijo dejándolo en tus manos, igual le dijimos la verdad acerca de todos nosotros – explico Cozart, por lo que ahora Giotto, Alaude y Kyoya lo miraban con asombro – ella no pareció sorprenderse con eso explicándonos que presentía que algo así pasaba, ya que la forma en como interactuaban y cuidaban a Tsunayoshi le daba la impresión de que ustedes ya lo conocía desde mucho antes – comento algo nostálgico – por eso nos hizo que le prometiéramos que cuando todo acabara los llevaríamos a ti y a Tsuna con ella, para que pueda despedirse apropiadamente – termino de decir Cozart con tristeza.

\- Entiendo… - hablo Giotto - ¿Dónde está en estos momentos?, quiero hablar primero con ella sin que Tsunayoshi este presente.

\- Esta en el hospital central, la pusimos en una habitación privada la cual está custodiada por algunos hombres de Byakuran, para salvaguardar su propia seguridad - explico Elena.

\- Alaude – hablo el rubio – te encargo que lleves a Tsuna a casa, iré a ver a Nana – dijo con la mirada oculta por su fleco.

El rubio platinado por su parte solo asintió en silencio y se encamino al interior de la casa, seguido de Kyoya.

Elena ayudo a levantarse a Deamon y ambos igual se retiraron para ir al interior de la casa para que la mujer curara las heridas de su este.

Cozart se despidió de Giotto diciéndole que uno de estos días le iría a visitar para darle el informe completo sobre ubicación actual de sus nuevas bases que su familia y él establecieron en Namimori; también para llevar a Emma para que jugara con Tsuna ya que por como iban las cosas el pequeño necesitaría el apoyo de toda su familia y amigos para afrontar la triste noticia que le esperaba.

Después de despedirse de su amigo pelirrojo, se fue con Byakuran para que este le llevara a hablar con Nana, ya que primero quería ver como estaba antes de llevar al pequeño porque no quería que este sufriera al verla e igual para saber que le dijeron exactamente esos 3 y sobre como tomo las cosas.

En el camino le llego un mensaje a su celular al rubio el cual era mensaje cadena donde se mostraban varias fotos de las miles de torturas que los Varia y los Arcobalenos le estaban haciendo a Iemitsu y Alice, pero no les dio importancia ya que en esos instantes estaba centrado en como debía actuar ahora frente a Nana.


	16. Capítulo 15: Una despedida triste

Hola a todos, bueno… no hay mucho que opinar del cap :c solo espero que les guste como quedo y pues es mi primer capítulo donde abordo un tema triste así que pues… disfruten la lectura.

C CC 2610: espero te guste el capítulo.

Ya saben KHR no es mio solo tomo prestado a los sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 15: Una despedida triste

Giotto se encontraba meditando bien lo que debía hacer en esos momentos ya que se encontraba frente a la habitación donde se encontraba Nana, soltó un suspiro, ya era el quinto desde que se detuvo frente a la puerta y es que a pesar de todo los años vividos jamás había tenido que afrontar una situación similar por lo que por primera vez en su vida no sabía que hacer o decir por lo que simplemente dejo escapar un último suspiro para tomar valor y tocar la puerta. Después de unos segundos se escuchó un "pase" por lo que entro a la habitación.

\- Buenas tardes – saludo el rubio a la mujer que estaba acostada encima de la cama que había en la habitación, la cual tenía muchos tubo y cables unidos a su cuerpo; el rubio dedujo que gracias a estos ella podía estar con vida pues reconocía esa máquina era uno de esos inventos prototipos de Verde, donde combinaba tecnología y el poder de las llamas.

La habitación era sencilla: esta solo tenía un sofá, dos sillones pequeños, una gran ventana y una cama individual y al lado de estas un mesa con muchos frascos de medicina y varias máquinas las cuales ayudaban a seguir con vida a la mujer.

Nana estaba mirando el atardecer por lo que al escuchar que la saludaban solo se giró y le sonrió al rubio, y con un leve movimiento de sus manos le indico que se acercara a la cama. Giotto simplemente obedeció y al acercarse noto el verdadero estado de la mujer, ya que casi el 90% de todo su cuerpo estaba vendado, tenía colocado un respirador, varios tubos conectados a sus brazos donde le era suministrada sangre y otros sueros, el rostro amable de esa mujer estaba lleno de heridas y uno de sus ojos estaba vendado. En esos instantes la rabia e impotencia invadió el cuerpo del rubio, de haber sabido que todo eso pasaría, hubiera buscado como salvarlos a ambos ya que aunque esa mujer no tenía relación con él, era la madre actual de Tsuna… y sabía perfectamente que era el dolor de perder a sus padres y lo que menos hubiera pensado es que su hermanito repitiera lo mismo que en el pasado.

\- No te culpes… - le dijo Nana, adivinando sus pensamientos por su mirada, estirando su mano para tocarle.

El rubio solo atino a tomar la mano de ella entre sus manos para mirándola a ver con algunas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

\- No llores Gio-kun, tu no tuviste la culpa – siguió hablando la mujer consolándolo.

\- Claro que sí, porque yo no te di la importancia que merecías – confeso entre lágrimas – de haberte prestado más atención, tal vez esto no hubiera pasado.

\- Tal vez, pero él hubiera no existe, solo existe el presente… - comento mirando a ver el ocaso la mujer una vez más – sabes me sorprendió cuando tus amigos me confesaron la verdad… - empezó a decir, por lo que Giotto simplemente se quedó observándola y dejándole hablar – pero después de analizarlo, lo tome como verdad por el hecho curioso de que tú y Tsu-kun se parecen físicamente – ahora volvió a ver al rubio el cual solo lloraba en silencio – sabes al menos tengo el consuelo de saber cómo será mi pequeño de grande – comento moviendo su mano y tocando la mejilla del rubio para limpiarle las lágrimas – e igual sé que aunque me marche tú lo cuidaras – dijo sonriéndole.

\- Pero yo no quiero que te vayas – dijo Giotto entre lágrimas mientras sujetaba la mano de Nana para que no se apartara de su mejilla – él te va a necesitar, yo te voy a necesitar no voy a poder criar a mi hermanito solo, aun soy muy malo en algunas cosas, dependo de mis amigos en algunos casos a pesar de mi edad y sigo siendo torpe en muchos aspectos – confeso entre lágrimas.

\- Pero tú le brindaras el mismo amor que yo le hubiera dado – le respondió – sabes me hizo feliz saber la verdad ya que de alguna forma eso te convierte en mi hijo mayor.

Giotto ya no sabía que decirle porque las lágrimas no le permitían hablar y el mismo sentía que para ese punto ya tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, porque de nuevo sintió esa sensación de vacío que le invadió esa ocasión donde tomo el cuerpo sin vida de su madre entre sus brazos…, sabía lo que era tener esa soledad y ese sentimiento de desear tenerla por siempre a su lado y al mismo ser consiente que sin importar el poder o el dinero ella ya no regresaría a tu lado…

\- Sabes… de lo único que me arrepiento de mi vida es que no le preste la atención debida a Tsunayoshi por dedicársela a ese hombre – confeso con amargura la mujer y ahora ella igual estaba llorando – aunque le dije a tus amigos que los esperaría para despedirme ya no creo poder soportar más – confeso.

Ahora Giotto la miro atentamente, eso significaba que ella…

\- Me duele no poder despedirme de mi Tsu-k…

\- No te vayas mami – dijo un pequeño castaño irrumpiendo en la habitación, el cual se acercó corriendo a la cama donde estaba su mami para verla con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Tsuna, ¿qué haces aquí? – le pregunto algo alarmado Giotto.

\- Alaude-san me trajo, diciendo que debía estar aquí… - confeso con tristeza el castaño.

Aunque el rubio sintió enojo por un momento, este se esfumo rápido ya que Alaude hizo lo correcto en traer al menor para poder despedirse de su madre.

\- Mami, ¿qué te paso?, pensé que estarías de viaje, ¿porque estas lastimada? – pregunto asustado el infante.

Giotto alzo a Tsuna para que este pudiera sentarse en la cama y así estar más cerca de ella.

\- Mami tuvo un accidente, mi amor – le empezó a hablar, empleando una voz dulce y cálida, mientras atraía al menor para que este quedara recostado en su pecho y ella pudiera acariciarle su espalda para reconfortarlo mientras seguía hablando.

\- Entonces solo debes curarte, no tienes que despedirte de mí –dijo con dolor el pequeño, apretando su puño y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

Giotto simplemente estaba observando sin saber que decir, ya que en ese momento sentía que sobraba en la escena por lo que decidió permanecer en silencio para dejarles hablar.

\- Cierto Tsu-kun, ¿cómo te la has pasado en casa de Gio-kun? – pregunto Nana, buscando cambiar el tema.

\- Bien…, Giotto-san, Alaude-san y Kyoya son buenos conmigo, me cuidan mucho – comento mirando a ver a su mami con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos , las cuales fueron limpiadas por la misma – cierto también está la señorita María-san que me cuida y me ayuda en la casa – comento intentando componer su voz – también hice nuevos amigos, se llaman: Hayato, Takeshi, Mukuro, Chrome y Emma… – comento volviendo a llorar – así que debes mejorar para que te los presente – le ordeno intentando evitar que su voz saliera rota, pues miraba a cada momento como su madre se notaba más débil.

Giotto también lo noto, tal y como le dijo Byakuran a pesar de todos los tratamientos el que ella siguiera viva era por la voluntad de la misma, porque su cuerpo ya estaba muerto y se negaba a irse sin despedirse de su hijo, por lo que solo atino a esconder su mirada con su fleco y apretar los puños para maldecir a ese par que les habían hecho tanto daño.

\- Eso es increíble, mi Tsu-kun ya tiene amigos – dijo la mujer feliz mientras lloraba, ya que siempre veía a su pequeño solo y le alegraba saber que ahora estaba cambiando para bien con la ayuda del rubio.

\- Si, así que por eso tú debes curarte para… - empezó a decir Tsuna.

\- Perdóname Tsunayoshi, por hacerte sentir que te olvidaba a veces – le interrumpió la mujer ahora llorando – perdón mi amor, por no poder seguir a tu lado…

\- Mami no digas eso, tú te quedaras conmigo porque me pides que te perdone… - ahora el pequeño estaba alterado mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro.

-Perdón mi amor – le interrumpió la mujer – y recuerda que te amo mucho y sin importar donde estés siempre estaré contig… - en eso el aparo que media la vida de la mujer emitió un sonido seco y la mano de Nana que estaba acariciando la mejilla del menor simplemente dejo de moverse.

\- Mami… - el pequeño se asustó por el sonido de la máquina - ¡Mami! – ahora grito entrando en pánico y agitándola para que despertara.

Giotto solo atino a tomar al pequeño y abrazarle fuerte.

\- Giotto-san que le paso a mami no despierta, mami, mami – siguió llamándola a gritos en los brazos del mayor.

\- Ella ya se fue Tsunayoshi – le dijo de forma seria el rubio aun con la mirada oculta tras su fleco.

\- Mientes, ella está ahí solo debemos despertarla – le grito.

\- Tsunayoshi ya se fue – le contesto ahora temblando de rabia, ya que le dolía saber que no pudo hacer nada por ella.

\- No es cierto – le volvió a decir.

\- Ella acaba de morir, ya no regresara Tsunayoshi – le dijo igual Giotto alzando la voz.

Ahora el pequeño estaba en shock, aunque una parte de él le decía que las palabras del rubio era verdaderas no quería aceptarlas, dolía, porque ahora estaría solo, por lo que solo atino a llorar con todas sus fuerzas refugiándose en el pecho del rubio.

Giotto solo se limitó a abrazar más fuerte a su hermanito para dejar que desahogara su dolor, mientras igual el lloraba en silencio por la pérdida…, después de media hora Tsuna callo dormido por el cansancio de tanto llorar.

Alaude y Kyoya estaban detrás de la puerta escuchando todo y cuidándolos por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, por lo que al notar que el pequeño dejo de llorar entraron a la habitación. En ello llegaron los hombres de Byakuran y cubrieron el cuerpo de Nana y empezaron los preparativos para velar y enterrar el cuerpo de la mujer, así que por esa noche los cuatro optaron por regresar a casa, donde esa noche Giotto se negó a dejar solo a Tsuna por lo cual durmió abrazado a este.

Al día siguiente la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa, todos se habían enterado de lo ocurrido por lo que reinaba un silencio incomodo, el pequeño Tsuna estaba en la entrada de la casa vestido de traje negro y la mirada perdida, tomado de la mano de Giotto. Alaude y Kyoya estaba preparando el automóvil que usaría para ir al cementerio para despedirse por última vez de Nana.

Al llegar al cementerio notaron que todos estaban ahí reunidos esperándoles, todos los menores rodearon a Tsuna y le abrazaron pero con tristeza notaron que este seguía con la mirada perdida y les respondía de forma monótona.

El sacerdote del lugar le dedico unas oraciones mientras enterraban el ataúd, todos con caras serias y de impotencia prometieron que nunca dejarían que algo como eso sucediera nuevamente: no dejaría que ninguno de los pequeños en especial Tsunayoshi volverían a llorar por algo como eso, todos buscarían ser más fuertes para protegerlos y protegerse a sí mismos.

Al terminar de enterrar el ataúd, todos se fueron retirando poco a poco.

Después de unos minutos más Giotto le dijo al pequeño que igual ellos ya debían marcharse alegando que este debía comer algo porque no quiso desayunar nada. Tsuna le dijo que estaba bien y que deseaba quedarse un rato a solas. El rubio le miro con melancolía y accedió diciéndole que lo esperaba en la entrada y que no tardara.

Una vez solo, Tsuna de nuevo empezó a llorar gritándole al cielo y preguntándole porque…, porque le ocurrían esas cosas a él, que había hecho para merecer eso, si había dejado que todos se metieran con él para evitar que su mamá sufriera, aunque lo dejaban solo no se quejaba y buscaba resolver las cosas por su cuenta, nunca había tenido amigos pero no le importó porque sabía que su mamá estaba a su lado… entonces porque… porque a pesar de todo la vida le aparto a la única persona con la que contaba.

En eso una idea peligrosa pasó por la mente del pequeño: sin mami que lo amara ya no tenía caso vivir…

Por lo que se puso de pie y empezó a correr entre las lapidas del cementerio y en eso llego a un barranco que se encontraba en ese lugar. Miro a ver por un momento a tras asegurándose de estar solo para de nuevo volver a mirar el vacío que tenía enfrente.

Él no quería que su vida ahora sea al lado de ese hombre que decía ser su padre, no quería eso como futuro; ya que lo sabía, a veces miraba programas raros en la tele y en uno de esos explicaron que si un padre muere los hijos deben ir con el otro, y no quería…

Por lo que sin dudarlo busco acercarse con cuidado a la orilla…, se veía demasiado inclinada y muy larga la caída, pero si con eso estaría con su mama eso no importaba, ¿o si…?, así que cerrando sus ojos dio un paso adelante para así dejarse caer, pero justo cuando estaba por caer su muñeca izquierda fue sujetada fuertemente y sintió que lo jalaban.

El menor callo de golpe al suelo, se quejó del dolor y miro a ver a la persona que arruino su plan…, al ver a la persona que lo salvo los ojos de Tsuna reflejaron una gran sorpresa e igual confusión: delante de él estaba un joven idéntico a Giotto solo que este tenía un color de cabello y ojos idénticos a los suyos.

\- Por poco y no llego a tiempo – comento soltando un suspiro el mayor, para luego inclinarse y quedarse a la altura del menor.

\- ¿Giotto-san? – pregunto algo confundido el pequeño.

En eso el mayor sin previo aviso le estampo una bófeta, con la cual le giro la cara la menor.

\- Idiota, ¿qué crees que hacías? – le grito.

Tsuna ya no supo que decir, le dolió la bófeta por lo que solo cubrió la zona afectada con su mano y miro con lágrimas en los ojos al mayor.

\- Yo… -empezó a decir el pequeño.

\- Dime que ganabas con tu muerte, sabes eso es algo muy egoísta de tu parte Tsunayoshi – le regaño.

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que haga? – ahora el menor estaba molesto, porque ese hombre le regañaba como si le conociera cuando eso no era verdad.

\- Mucho… , a ver dime y pensaste en todos los que te aman y sufrirán si mueres – le dijo levantándose para quedar de pie junto a él.

\- Eh… - ahora el menor se quedó mudo, pues no entendía las palabras del mayor… pero en eso lo recordó, ahora tenía amigos y le estaban esperando en esos momentos.

\- Veo que ya reaccionaste – el mayor soltó un suspiro.

El menor asintió y ahora escondió su mirada con su fleco, se sentía estúpido, estuvo a punto de matarse sin pensar en nada y el daño que les causaría a muchos por su perdida, pero en eso igual recordó que no estaría con ellos si no con ese hombre.

\- Eso no pasara – le contesto le mayor, leyendo sus pensamientos, por lo que el menor lo miro a ver sin entender sus palabras – Giotto-nisan no dejara que estés con ese hombre, Nana antes de morir dejo unos papeles donde le sede tu custodia a él – le explico el mayor dedicándole una sonrisa de lado.

\- ¿Giotto-nisan? – repitió el menor sin entender.

\- Así es, sabes deberías decirle así, me gustaría ver qué cara pone – le comento sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Disculpa, ¿quién eres tú? – pregunto el menor mirando a ver de forma dudosa al mayor – ¿porque me salvaste y ahora me ayudas?

\- Aun no te das cuenta – le dijo sonriéndolo y ayudándole a levantarse.

El menor negó y miro de forma seria al mayor, el cual al notar eso solo se hecho a reír, desconcertando a Tsuna.

\- Perdón, pero acabo de notar que todos tenían razón, cuando estamos serios damos miedo – dijo entre risas agachándose nuevamente para mirar a los ojos al pequeño - Bueno mini-yo, ya hiciste esperar mucho a Giotto y de seguro te va a empezar a buscar, así que mejor ve con el – le dijo ahora de forma seria.

"Mini-yo" repitió mentalmente Tsuna, por un momento no entendió las palabras del mayor pero en eso noto que en su mano derecha en el dedo corazón portaba el mismo anillo en la misma mano que él tenía en esos momentos.

\- Ahora deja de pensar que estas solo, porque también me tienes a mí para cuidarte y regañarte cuando hagas idioteces como esa, entendido – le dijo dándole un leve golpe a la frente del menor, para levantarse y empezar a desaparecer.

\- Espera…, no me dejes, aun quiero preguntarte muchas cosas – le suplico el menor al notar que este desaparecía.

\- Tranquilo jamás me iré de tu lado, cada que quieras hablar conmigo porque te sientas solo concentra tus llamas en el anillo y apareceré a tu lado – le dijo para después desaparecer.

En eso el menor noto que el anillo que portaba brillo ligeramente y luego regreso a la normalidad, no entendía muy bien que paso, quería preguntarle muchas cosas a ese castaño mayor e igual agradecerle por salvarle y hacerle entrar en razón, por lo que quiso buscar invocar sus llamas para llamarle pero en eso escucho pisadas que se acercaban a él y al girarse noto que Giotto corría a donde estaba.

Cuando el rubio estaba cerca el menor noto que este se veía agitado, al parecer lo que le dijo el mayor que estaba en su anillo era verdad: Giotto se preocupó por que se tardó y empezó a buscarlo.

\- Tsuna, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿qué te paso? – le pregunto agitado el rubio.

Ahora el pequeño si se sintió mal, porque noto que las palabras del mayor eran ciertas, por lo que simplemente corrió a los brazos del rubio y volvió a llorar.

\- Perdón… - dijo entre sollozos escondiendo su rostro en el cuerpo del mayor.

\- Tsuna, tranquilo, no tienes que disculparte, anda vamos debes descarnar – le intento consolar mientras él sonreía- ha sido un día pesado por lo que no debes sentirte mal – dijo separando al menor de su cuerpo para alzarlo en brazos y llevarlo de regreso al automóvil donde ya les esperaban.

En el trayecto del camino el menor dejo que el cansancio le ganara empezando a cerrar sus ojos mientras sonreía porque era verdad no estaba solo: su mama lo cuidaría desde el cielo y ahora tenía una nueva familia que le cuidaría y velaría por su bienestar, el ya no estaba solo, en eso recordó algo que le dijo el castaño mayor.

\- Gracias Giotto-nisan – dijo antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Ahora Giotto se paró de golpe y miro a ver al ahora dormido castaño, se extrañó un poco pero sonrió con nostalgia, hacia tanto que deseaba escuchar esas palabras. Y con ello retomo su camino para ir a donde los esperaban Alaude y Kyoya.

Y sin que Giotto lo notara detrás suyo volvió a parecer el castaño mayor, ahora sonriendo al ver cumplida su petición.

\- Hace mucho que añorabas esas palabras, verdad hermano – comento al aire, mirando a ver como este subía al automóvil, para luego mirar al horizonte.

En ello apareció un sujeto con capa al lado del castaño.

\- Eso fue peligroso Tsunayoshi, por poco te descubre Giotto – comento el encapuchado.

\- Tranquilo, sé que aún no es el momento, pero esto fue una situación de emergencia – comento sin dejar de ver al horizonte.

\- Ahí te doy la razón, pero debes ser más cuidadoso – le advirtió.

\- Si lo sé perfectamente, Chequerface – contesto Tsuayoshi para luego desaparecer.

\- Ya casi será la hora de volvernos a encontrar así que será mejor que igual empiece a preparar todo para cuando se levante el telón – comento para luego desaparecer igual.


	17. Capítulo 16: Convención Científica

Hola de nuevo :D (Escondida detrás de una pared) etto… .U perdón por hacerles llorar en el cap anterior T-T… Bueno esta vez les compensare por eso, ya que me recordaron que deje un espacio vacío sobre cómo fueron torturados Iemitsu y Alice, así que además del cap tendrán un extra sobre lo ocurrido, el número total de estos "extras" aún es desconocido, ya que aparecerán de acuerdo a como avance la historia y note que sean necesarios )

C CC2610 : yo también amo a Tsuna grande, x3

Bueno sin más les dejo con la lectura, recuerden KHR no es mio, solo prestado a los sexys personajes ;), disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 16: Convención Científica.

Ya había pasado un mes desde el fallecimiento de Nana. Tsuna pasó a vivir de forma permanente en casa de Giotto y el pequeño estuvo muy feliz con ese final, lo que le sorprendió a los mayores es que el pequeño nunca preguntaba por la ubicación de su supuesto padre, pero dedujeron que se debía a que en verdad este lo maltrataba.

Mukuro, Nagi y Emma ahora también asistían a la escuela del castaño, pero por la diferencia de edad los gemelos fueron colocados en otro salón. Las burlas y acoso hacia el castaño fueron disminuyendo ya que no estaba solo y ahora parecía menos torpe porque hasta sus notas habían subido aunque aún seguía siendo malo en los deportes.

Por otro lado Giotto estaba un poco preocupado ya que Knuckle y Lampo aún no habían regresado, pero quiso ser optimista y pensar que aún no habían dado con sus mitades y no que estas no existieran. Soltó un suspiro y dejo esos pensamientos a un lado para seguir con su acostumbrado papeleo, ya que en ese momento se había incrementado debido a que Verde quería hacer una convención para invitar a jóvenes genios a presentar sus proyectos y ver si ganaban una beca y una plaza en la empresa, esta se llevaría a cabo ese fin de semana. Al menos agradecía que Alaude se encargó de todos los trámites legales que debían realizar para formalizar la adopción de Tsuna, también estaba el hecho de que descubrieron y desmantelaron toda la red de tráfico de armas de Alice y lograron recuperar las propiedades de los gemelos.

La verdad fue demasiadas emociones en un mes comparadas con los 400 años vividos y tenía el presentimiento que aún le faltaba más vueltas por vivir en esa montaña rusa llamada vida.

Mientras seguía en sus pensamientos y sus documentos, llamaron a la puerta y sin previo aviso interrumpieron en el interior de esta, dejando ver a un científico de cabello verde algo molesto.

\- Giotto, porque me das un presupuesto tan pobre - exigió Verde.

\- Porque con eso te debe bastar – le respondió sin mirar a verle, ya que era normal ese comportamiento por parte del científico cuando algo no le parecía o le gustaba.

\- Claro que no, con esto no me alcanza ni para la apertura – se quejó.

\- Verde no te daré $1,000,000.00 para tu evento, es demasiado, además solo será una exposición de proyectos, ni que los fuéramos a mantener – le reclamo el rubio mirándolo a ver.

\- Tch… nosotros los genios somos sobreestimados y nunca valorados– empezó con su drama.

\- Otra vez quejándote, ya supéralo – comento Reborn entrando a la oficina.

\- Oblígame – le ataco Verde.

El pelinegro no le contesto y solo le dedico una mirada gélida que hizo estremecer un poco al científico recordándole que a veces era poca la paciencia de su compañero.

\- Bueno está bien me ajustare a la cantidad que me has dado, pero no te quejes si luego tienes que hacer tramites adicionales de última hora – le dijo dándose vuelta y saliendo del lugar.

Giotto solo suspiro, a veces no le entendía, lo único que sabía es que de no controlarle sus presupuestos acabarían en bancarrota por cada proyecto de este.

\- No sé para que lo consientes en primer lugar, si sabes que siempre hará eso – se quejó el pelinegro acercándose al escritorio.

\- Bueno para bien o para mal sus inventos ayudan a la compañía, aunque no te agrade – le comento mirándolo a ver.

\- Por cierto, no se te hace tarde para que vayas a buscar a los niños – le dijo cruzando los brazos.

\- Hoy tengo demasiado trabajo, al igual que los demás por lo que Elena fue por ellos – le respondió – ¿porque la pregunta?

\- Curiosidad – contesto dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué planeas demonio? – le ataco Giotto, ya que no le gustaba esa sonrisa del pelinegro porque solo indicaba problemas.

\- El próximo viernes empiezan las vacaciones de verano de los pequeños, verdad – pregunto ignorando la pregunta del rubio.

\- Así es por lo que estaba planeando llevar a Tsuna a la playa o al parque de diversiones – comento el rubio de forma distraída.

\- Bueno olvídalo por ahora, él y los demás niños pasaran la primera semana de vacaciones con nosotros –anuncio, girándose y empezándose a encaminar a la salida.

-¡Que! – solo atinó a decir el rubio.

\- Así que avísales a los demás, Yuni quiere que los niños estén con nosotros unos días porque ya es hora de que empiecen su entrenamiento – comento sin mirar a verle.

\- Pero no están todos – intento persuadir al pelinegro.

\- Pues ni modos, empezaremos con los que estén, ya luego los otros se pondrán al corriente – dijo mirándolo a ver de forma seria, haciéndole entender que con eso quedaba cerrado el tema.

Giotto solo puedo quedarse en silencio y observar como Reborn se marchaba, ya que era verdad los niños debían empezar su entrenamiento para dominar sus llamas y ese pensamiento se intensifico después de que Verde le dio su reporte sobre el análisis de esas cajas que Talbolt le dio a los pequeños: según el reporte estos animalitos no solo estaban combinados con las llamas de cada atributo también se notaba que guardaban un gran poder consigo y en un caso extremo podían ser armas que los ayudaran en la pelea, por ello se había sugerido que cuando estuvieran reunidos todos los niños, estos se irían una temporada con los Arcobalenos a entrenar para descubrir todo el potencial de esas cajas.

Giotto suspiro, supuso que a lo mejor Yuni tenía una buena razón para decidir eso, por lo que simplemente continúo con su trabajo rogando poder terminarlo para poder llegar a cenar a casa con Tsuna.

Para buena suerte de Giotto la semana paso rápido, así que agradecía que ya no tuviera papeleo por lo cual podría disfrutar del evento que el mismo organizo en compañía de Tsuna, ya que los Hibari´s no les gustaba ese tipo de reuniones por que habían muchos herbívoros ruidos según sus palabras textuales…

Era la mañana del sábado, por lo que Giotto se estaba arreglando para ir al hotel donde se llevaría a cabo el evento.

\- Seguro que no quieres acompañarnos – le pregunto por tercera vez en la mañana a Alaude, el cual aún seguía en la cama y estaba leyendo un libro.

\- Si – contesto sin mirar a verle.

Giotto se enojó un poco, por lo que camino con paso decidido en dirección a su pareja y busco quitarle su libro, haciendo que el otro lo mirara enojado por esa acción.

\- Al menos mírame cuando te hablo – le reclamo de forma juguetona.

Ante eso Alaude solo esbozo una sonrisa con lo cual desconcertó al otro, aprovechando ese momento para jalarle y tumbarlo en la cama.

\- Alaude… - dijo totalmente rojo, notando que este se colocaba encima de él.

El cual sin decirle nada empezó a besarle y al mismo tiempo empezar a quitarle la corbata y buscar introducir sus manos en el interior de las ropas del rubio, el ambiente empezó a ponerse caliente ya que las hábiles manos del rubio platinado se movían con maestría sobre el cuerpo contrario, por unos momentos Giotto estaba por mandar todo al demonio para poder seguir disfrutando de esos masajes que lo enloquecían y le encantaban, pero justo cuando ya estaba por entregarse a la lujuria y buscar desvestir a su pareja…

\- Giotto-san, ya estoy listo – dijo un pequeño castaño sonriente entrando a la habitación - ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto al notar que Giotto lo miraba con la cara sonrojada y tenía los ojos muy abiertos además de tener encima suyo a Alaude.

\- Tsuna… –dijo Giotto solo atinando a quedar más rojo y empujar a su pareja para que se pudiera levantar –nada es que me sentía mal y Alaude revisaba si no tenía fiebre – intento excusarse mientras sonreía nervioso y volvía a acomodar su ropa lo más rápido posible para llegar a la puerta donde estaba el pequeño para salir de la habitación.

Alaude solo miraba la escena con una sonrisa en sus labios ya que se había vengado de Giotto por interrumpir su lectura, al notar que ambos hermanos salieron busco de nuevo su libro y continuo su lectura como si nada hubiera pasado.

Buscando olvidar ese incidente donde Tsuna casi lo pilla, el rubio desayuno de forma tranquila con el menor y con Kyoya. El pelinegro tampoco quiso acompañarles ya que tenía algunos pendientes que terminar. Giotto sabía que en parte eso era cierto pero igual sabía que este ya estaba entrenando con su caja por cuenta propia.

Al terminar de desayunar, se subieron en el ferrari azul del rubio y se dirigieron al evento. Tsuna estaba emocionado ya que sería la primera vez que acompañaría a Giotto a su trabajo o a algo que estuviera relacionado.

Llegaron a un hotel de forma peculiar y grande, a la vista del menor, ya que eran tres edificios enormes con formas triangulares conectados, en el interior había muchos jardines colgantes y una gran fuente en el centro con algunas jaulas de pájaros en ellos, inclusive tenía algunas palmeras reales en el interior.

Tal y como le indico Giotto, el menor siempre le tomo de la mano para no perderse debido a que el lugar era muy grande. En la recepción les dieron la bienvenida y los llevaron al salón donde se llevaría a cabo el evento: este consistía en una sala amplia donde habían varias mesas con varias maquetas, dibujos o aparatos extraños, inclusive algunos robots, en le centro había un pódium con algunas mesas a su alrededor con bocinas y otras personas revisando los cables eléctricos. Tsuna estaba emocionado mirando a todos lados para no perderse ningún detalle.

\- Giotto, al fin llegas – en eso se acercó Verde a ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto algo desconfiado el rubio.

\- Bueno te necesito para… - pero detuvo su hablar al notar al menor – Oh… trajiste a l pequeño, al fin tengo el placer de conocerte Tsunayoshi – comento el científico haciendo notar un brillo extraño en su mirada.

\- Ah… mucho gusto – dijo el pequeño algo asustado.

\- Lo estás asustando – le regaño Giotto.

\- Perdón, me llamo Verde soy el científico principal de la compañía de tu... de Giotto – dijo corrigiéndose ante la repentina aura oscura que emitió el rubio al notar que estaba por hablar demás.

\- Mucho gusto – le contesto.

\- Nos disculpas un momento, debo llevarme a Giotto para revisar unas cosas – dijo el científico.

\- Tsuna espérame aquí por favor, no vayas a salir de este salón – le indico el rubio mientras seguía al científico para hablar.

Tsuna acepto como buen niño y para no aburrirse mientras esperaba empezó a recorrer todos los stands por cuenta propia mirando fascinado todos lo que ahí se enseñaba. Algunas mesas solo tenían objetos y cajas, en otras había mucha gente reunida. Algunas personas eran amables y le explicaban sobre sus inventos pero otras solo lo alejaban alegando que no debían haber mocosos es ese lugar porque romperían las cosas…

En su andar el pequeño choco con alguien que igual pasaba por ahí, ocasionando que el mismo callera sentado.

\- Perdón, ¿estás bien? – le comento el extraño, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- Si… - atino a decir el menor mientras aceptaba la mano del otro y sentía como era jalado levemente para poder ponerse de pie. Al estar de pie observo bien a la persona que tenía enfrente: era un chico rubio de cabello corto que usaba unos goggles y traía puesto unos overoles verdes militar los cuales le quedaba un poco grandes, usaba unos zapatos negros y estaba comiendo una paleta en esos momentos.

\- ¿También trajiste tu proyecto? – le pregunto el rubio, el cual lo miraba de arriba abajo, como si lo estuviera analizando.

\- Eh… no, yo solo estaba mirando el lugar – contesto algo apenado el pequeño.

\- Perfecto, entonces me ayudaras – dijo sonriendo, tomándolo de mano para jalarlo y llevarlo a un determinado lugar.

Tsuna entro en pánico, no conocía a ese chico y no sabía a donde lo llevaba ya que recordó que no debía salir de esa sala o Giotto se enojaría con él, para su mala suerte aunque quiso resistirse el otro era más grande que él y su fuerza no le ayudo para poder oponerse como él deseaba.

Tras unos minutos de ser arrastrado, el rubio paro haciendo que el menor chocara con su espalda, luego el pequeño noto que el chico lo llevo a uno de los stands, en este habían muchas maquinas curiosas, varias computadoras y un robot; también ahí se encontraba un chico pelirrojo de lentes que vestía una camisa blanca encima traía un chaleco azul oscuro, usaba un pantalón negro y zapatos de vestir igual de color negro; el cual al notar su presencia miro a verles.

\- Spanner, ¿dónde estabas? – dijo el otro joven.

\- Encontré a nuestro nuevo asistente – declaro el rubio, empujando levemente al castaño para que quedara a la vista de su amigo.

\- ¿En serio, nos ayudaras? – le pregunto el pelirrojo, acercándose a él y tomándolo de los hombros para mirarlo con ojos de felicidad.

Tsuna solo estaba asustado, no sabía a qué se referían los mayores, pero al ver esa mirada solo asintió con temor, esperando que no se estuviera involucrando en algo peligroso.

\- Cierto perdón, no me he presentado – se acordó el pelirrojo, soltando al pequeño – me llamo Irie Shoichi y mi compañero se llama Spanner – le presento, el cual solo le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras se encaminaba a sentarse enfrente de una laptop y se ponía a teclear algunas cosas – ambos tenemos 13 años y venimos a este evento para buscar ganar la beca que ofrece la compañía 1st Generation.

\- Oh… eso suena muy importante – comento impresionado el pequeño – yo soy Tsunayoshi, muchos gusto, pero pueden decirme Tsuna – dijo sonriendo.

\- Bueno Tsunayoshi-kun será un placer trabajar contigo, ¿has trabajo antes con robots? – le pregunto de forma seria el pelirrojo.

\- Ah… no… - respondió con sinceridad el menor.

\- Tranquilo el procedimiento es simple, ven y párate aquí enfrente un momento – le indico Spanner sin dejar de mirar y teclear en su laptop.

El pequeño dudo un poco pero hizo lo que le pidieron, mientras Shoichi estaba buscando algunas cosas en una caja.

\- Am… y ¿qué voy a hacer? – pregunto algo dudoso el menor ya que los mayores parecían concentrados en su trabajo y no le hablaban.

\- Tranquilo no será complicado, ya está listo, ya lo calibre a las medidas de él – le comento Spanner a su compañero.

\- Bien – le contesto - Tsunayoshi, ven y ponte este casco – le indico.

El menor solo accedía a las peticiones, por lo que se colocó el casco el cual le quedaba ligeramente grande, pero tenía un visor que impedía que pudiera ver algo.

\- Bien, debo ajustarlo un poco – comento Shoichi buscando que el casco le quedara bien al menor.

\- Listo, ahora Tsunayoshi, dime puedes ver con el casco – le pregunto Spanner.

\- No aun no… ya los puedo volver a ver – comento Tsuna después de notar que por arte de magia ahora si lograba ver a los mayores – oye pero por que los veo algo lejanos.

\- Bien está funcionando – comento el pelirrojo y acto seguido igual tomo su computador para teclear rápidamente algunos comandos.

\- Ahora Tsunayoshi mueve la cabeza despacio hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda – le indico el rubio.

El menor de nuevo hizo lo que le pidieron sin entender muy bien pero se alegraba de ver que de alguna forma extraña ayudaba a los mayores.

\- Bien ahora Tsunayoshi con cuidado te colocare estos guantes y estos zapatos – comento Shoichi levantando con cuidado al menor para colocarle los zapatos y después ponerle unos extraños guantes con cables.

\- Bien ahora piensa en caminar, pero solo piensa no camines realmente – le advirtió Spanner.

\- Está funcionando – grito entusiasmado Shoichi.

\- Si ya está completo – dijo con orgullo Spanner.

\- ¿Que está listo? – comento el menor sin entender.

\- Gracias a ti, nuestro robot ya puede moverse – dijo con orgullo el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Robot? – pregunto sin entender bien el castaño.

\- Si, mira – comento Irie, quitándole el casco al menor y señalando junto a un robot que estaba detrás de Spanner – piensa en mover tu mano para saludar – le indico, por lo que el menor lo hizo y se impresiono al notar que el robot hizo exactamente lo que pensó.

\- Guaaa, increíble – comento asombrado Tsuna.

\- Podemos tomar un descanso ya que terminamos con los preparativos – sugirió el pelirrojo, al notar que el rubio accedía ambos ayudaron a Tsuna a quitarse los aparatos que le habían colocado.

\- Ese robot, ustedes lo hicieron – pregunto el pequeño, una vez que estuvo libre.

\- Sip, se llama mosca, lindo verdad – comento Spanner.

\- Ah… claro – respondió el castaño riendo algo nervioso.

\- Cierto Tsunayoshi, ¿Por qué viniste a la convención? – le pregunto con curiosidad el pelirrojo mientras buscaba algunas sodas de la nevera portátil que tenían.

\- Porque quería venir a ver cómo era un día en el trabajo de Giotto-san – contesto contento.

\- ¿Giotto-san? – pregunto Spanner.

Entonces la cara de Shoichi se puso azul por unos momentos.

\- Tsunayoshi, es la persona con la llegaste al evento– pregunto algo asustado.

\- Si – contesto.

\- No crees que lo debe de estar buscando – le pregunto el pelirrojo a su amigo, preocupado de que los acusaran de robo de infantes, secuestro o algo por el estilo…

\- Tranquilos, cuando llegamos un señor le pidió ayuda con unas cosas y me pidió que le esperara en la sala – explico el menor – es decir que cuando se desocupe me buscara.

\- ¿No será uno de los organizadores del evento? – pregunto Spanner, sacando la paleta de su boca por primera vez y mirando atentamente al menor.

\- ¿Cuál es su apellido? – preguntó Shoichi.

\- Am… - El castaño empezó a meditar su respuesta por un momento, ahora que lo pensaba nunca le había preguntado su apellido a ninguno de los mayores y eso que Alaude-san le dijo que ahora ya no se debía presentar como Sawada Tsunayoshi debido a que ahora viviría con ellos, su apellido cambiaria pero no lograba recordar – no me acuerdo… - contesto apenado por la falta de información del mismo.

\- Tranquilo, no importa, ya luego lo descubriremos – respondió Spanner mientras sacaba una nueva paleta y tiraba el palito de la otra.

\- Los jueces se acercan – anuncio el pelirrojo, notando que todos los de su alrededor estaban mirado al pasillo mientras acomodaban sus ropas.

-Ponte de nuevo los aparatos – le indico Spanner al menor, por lo que este asintió y se volvió a colocar el casco, guates y zapatos. – cuando te indiquemos realizaras los mismos movimientos que antes realizaste, ¿de acuerdo?

El menor solo asintió, sintiendo los nervios encima pero se puso serio ya que no quería decepcionar a sus nuevos amigos.

\- Bueno los siguientes son Irie Shoichi y Spanner – comento uno de los jueces, parándose enfrente de los chicos.

\- Bueno jóvenes explíquenos sobre su proyecto – les pregunto Verde mirando a ver a los chicos.

\- Si, buenas tardes – saludo Shoichi – nosotros hemos traído un prototipo de robot el cual es movido con ondas cerebrales – empezó a explicar captando la atención de todos los jueces los cuales miraban con atención al joven, luego al invento y finalizaban con apuntar algunas cosas en sus carpetas.

\- El sistema reacciona de acuerdo a los pensamientos y las pulsaciones electromagnéticas que produce el cerebro para realizar un acción, las cuales también son enviadas al robot a través del casco, guantes y zapatos que le hemos colocado a nuestro modelo – finalizo la explicación Spanner.

\- Interesante, bueno enséñenos – comento Verde.

Ambos asintieron y tomaron posiciones frente a sus laptops.

\- Comencemos – indico el pelirrojo.

Tsuna entendió la señal y de forma lenta empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro. Provocando un gran "ohhh" de parte de los científicos que notaron como le robot imitaba los movimientos del modelo. Después movió sus manos en forma de saludo y finalizo con dar unos pasos hacia delante.

\- Fascinante – dijo impresionado Verde – un invento destacable del resto y agregándole que son jóvenes.

\- Muchas gracias señor – contesto Shoichi, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Una última pregunta: ¿este proyecto lo desarrollaron los tres? – pregunto uno de los jueces que se encontraba al lado de Verde.

\- No, nuestro modelo es alguien que ahorita conocimos y se ofrecio voluntariamente para ayudarnos – explico algo apenado Shoichi.

\- Eso hace más interesante el invento ya que deduzco que adaptaron el equipo al cuerpo del modelo y practicaron rápidamente con su ayuda – dedujo el científico.

\- Exactamente – comento Spanner.

\- Solo un detalle más de mi parte – dijo el científico mirando fijamente a los chicos – podrían presentarnos a su modelo.

\- Claro – dijo con tranquilidad el pelirrojo, acercándose al menor y ayudándole a quitarse el casco.

\- ¿Tsunayoshi? – pregunto extrañado Verde.

Ante la pregunta, los chicos miraron a ver al castaño y luego al científico.

\- Hola Verde-san, ¿usted es uno de los jueces? – pregunto el menor.

\- Tsunayoshi, dime ¿cómo ayudaste a estos jóvenes? – le pregunto al menor, ya que quería ver si lo que le explicaron era verdad.

\- Ellos me pusieron estas cosas – señalando los aparatos que aun tenia puesto – y los adaptaron a mí e hicieron algo en su laptops ya que al principio no veía nada pero luego puede ver y note que todo lo que hacía lo repetía el robot – comento alegre.

Los demás jueces no entendían por qué parecía que su jefe conocía al modelo de los chicos, pero igual podían notar que él ya había decido a quien darle el premio porque no se mostró interesado en ninguno de los proyectos anteriores.

\- Gracias por la aclaración, bueno nosotros nos retiramos – comento para girarse y empezar a caminar, pero luego recordó algo que lo hizo parar en seco – Tsunayoshi acompáñame – le indico al menor.

El pequeño se extrañó un poco pero obedeció, su quito con cuidado los aparatos que tenía, se despidió de sus dos nuevos amigos y siguió al científico.

\- ¿Qué opinas de esos chicos? – le pregunto cuando el menor empezó a caminar a su lado.

\- Son raros pero divertidos y se nota que les gusta mucho esto – comento feliz.

\- Mmmm… así que son apasionados, esas cualidades me encantan – comento más para sí mismo el científico que para el castaño.

El castaño solo miraba de forma curiosa al científico el cual parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Disculpe, Verde-sama, pero ¿para que trajo al modelo de esos chicos consigo? – pregunto otro de los jueces el cual miraba con mala cara al pequeño castaño.

\- Mmm… - miro a ver al hombre que le hablo y luego al pequeño – yo que tu cuidaría mi forma de hablar, si quieres conservar tu empleo – le indico sonriéndole.

El señor le miro extrañado intercambiando miradas de desconcierto con los demás jueces ya que no entendían por qué esa amenaza de parte de su jefe.

\- ¿Que acaso usted nos despedirá por hablar mal del niñito este? – comento con burla otro, haciendo que el grupo detuviera su andar y lo miraran a ver.

\- Yo no pero… - empezó a decir Verde pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

\- Tsuna, al fin te encontré – exclamo Giotto apareciendo enfrente de ellos.

\- Giotto-san – saludo el pequeño y corrió hacia él.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – le empezó hablar tomándolo de la mano y empezando a alejarse del grupo para llevarlo a comer.

\- Como decía, yo no pero al presidente no le gusta que molesten a su "bebe" – diciendo la última palabra con burla y mirando el miedo que se reflejaba en el rostro de sus compañeros y retomar su camino para ir a arreglar los últimos detalles para dar su veredicto sobre los ganadores.

Después de una hora Verde fue a buscar de nuevo a Giotto para indicarle que ya tenía a los ganadores y que le acompañara, ya que él debía dar los premios. El rubio empezó a pensar que el científico lo interrumpía apropósito, pero se resignó y le acompaño ya que al final ese era su trabajo, solo que esta vez no quiso separarse de su pequeño acompañante, por lo cual Verde sugirió que el menor le ayudara entregando las medallas.

Llegaron al centro del lugar donde se encontraban ya todos reunidos para la entrega de premios, solo estaban esperando a los jueces, entre el público el pequeño castaño noto a sus nuevos amigos.

\- Bueno damas y caballeros, hemos llegado a una conclusión sobre los premios que se entregaran – empezó a hablar Verde – debo de admitir que la gran mayoría trajo inventos notables y muy innovadores, pero desgraciadamente no todos pueden ganar por lo que siendo analíticos encontramos algunos que resaltaron más que otros – continuo hablando mirando a todos los presentes –como sabrán aquí se otorgaran el 1°, 2° y 3° lugar y de forma adicional se entregara la beca que otorga la compañía con la adición de que trabajaran directamente conmigo –comento sonriendo logrando que todos los presentes aplaudieran de la emoción- bueno empecemos a nombrar a nuestros afortunados ganadores y para ello aquí el señor Vongola Di Giotto me hará el favor de ir nombrando a los ganadores – termino de decir cediéndole la palabra al rubio.

Ahora todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, ya que todos conocían nombre del presidente pero muy pocos lo habían visto en persona, por lo que algunos se sorprendieron de notar que era una persona joven quien dirigía la empresa.

\- Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros, bueno empezare por anunciar al tercer lugar… - empezó a decir Giotto mirando el documento que le entrego verde donde decía el nombre de los ganadores – es el proyecto microscopio cristal – después de anunciar el nombre del ganador, tres chicos subieron al pódium para recibir su premio y estrecharon la mano del rubio – aquí mi acompañante les entregara su premio – menciono sonriente el rubio haciendo que todos notaran al pequeño castaño el cual tenía unas medallas y papeles consigo.

Algunos del público se sorprendieron, ya que muchos habían visto al pequeño que estaba con el presidente y las caras de algunos quedaron azules, específicamente de aquellos que corrieron o trataron mal al menor alegando que rompería sus inventos; por otro lado, otros dos chicos tenían una cara de sorpresa.

\- Entonces… Giotto-san es… - empezó a decir Shoichi mientras ponía su cara azul.

\- El presidente de la compañía – termino de decir Spanner, mirando a ver a su compañero y de nuevo al pequeño castaño.

Y así paso rápido la premiación, hasta llegar al premio principal, la beca…

\- Bueno ahora nuestro último y más importante premio, los ganadores de la beca son… - empezó a decir Giotto haciendo que todos estuvieran muriéndose de nervios – el proyecto mosca – término de decir.

Shoichi y Spanner se quedaron en shock por un momento, pues creían que habían escuchado mal, pero en eso alguien tomo de la mano de ambos y los hizo reaccionar, notando a su nuevo y pequeño amigo, el cual los estaba guiando hasta el pódium para que se suban y se acercaran a Giotto.

\- Felicidades – les dijo Tsuna sonriéndoles.

\- Muchas felicidades chicos, no cualquiera impresiona a Verde – comento el rubio.

\- Ahh…, muchas gracias señor – dijo Shoichi siendo el primero en reaccionar y estrechar la mano del rubio.

\- Felicidades muchas y como sabrán los espero el lunes después de sus clases en mi oficina – comento Verde apareciendo detrás de Giotto.

\- Sera un placer – contestaron ambos.

\- Entonces, ¿él es Giotto-san, verdad? – le pregunto Spanner a Tsuna.

\- Sip – contesto feliz Tsuna, bajo la mirada confusa del rubio que no entendía a que se referían los jóvenes.

Verde, solo atino a reírse por que había encontrado a dos mentes nuevas para educar y explotar al máximo.

El resto de la tarde, Tsuna en compañía de sus dos nuevos amigos y de Giotto estuvieron platicando sobre como el pequeño les ayudo. Ya cuando estaba entrando la noche se despidieron para cada quien regresar a su casa, con la promesa de volverse a encontrar. Giotto estaba alegre de notar que el pequeño ya había regresado a su personalidad habitual debido a que después del funeral aún se le notaba algo decaído.

\- Por lo visto te divertiste mucho hoy – le comento en el automóvil de regreso a casa.

\- Si fue muy divertido ver como es un día en tú trabajo – le respondió contento.

\- Bueno pero esto fue una ocasión especial… generalmente solo me la paso en juntas y firmando papeles – diciendo esto último con pesimismo…

\- Entonces cuando crezca yo te ayudare con los papeles para que no estés triste – comento le pequeño.

Giotto solo atino a sonreírle y asentir ante su propuesta, después de eso ya no platicaron, porque el pequeño se quedó dormido debido al cansancio.

Mientras en eso mismo instante en el aeropuerto de Namimori, estaba aterrizando un avión que llegaba de Italia.

\- Estoy entumido al extremo – comento un joven de cabello negro, el cual vestía un smoking, tenía las manos vendadas y una bandita en su nariz.

\- ¡Tu estas entumido, yo estoy fastidiado!, ¿porque tuve que compartir asiento con ese mocoso? – se quejó un chico de cabello verde que vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color, y tenía una marca en forma de trueno debajo de su ojo derecho.

\- Vamos Lampo cálmate – le dijo al peli verde dándole un ligero golpe en la espalda – bueno chicos llegamos – comento mirando a ver el interior del avión, donde se ponían distinguir dos siluetas pequeñas.

* * *

Extra 1/? : Iemitsu….

Todos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad al notar que les dejaron solos: Alaude y Kyoya estaban persiguiendo y castigando a Deamon, Cozart y Byakuran por su travesura…, y por otro lado Giotto, Asari y G se fueron con el niño de Deamon a buscar a los demás menores.

\- Bueno ya que nadie nos vigila, que debemos hacer con ellos – comento Reborn sacando a relucir su mejor sonrisa sádica, ya que recordaba que tenían carta libre en sus acciones con respecto a esos dos.

\- Que tal si primero les enseñamos su lugar a estas basuras – sugirió Xanxus igual reflejando un extraño brillo en sus ojos, mientras sonreía.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes – dijo Dino, empezando a estirar su látigo.

\- Pediré que preparen nuestro campo especial de tiro al blanco – declaro Lal mientras hacia una llamada telefónica.

Después de eso, subieron de forma brusca los cuerpos inconscientes de la pareja a una camioneta negra y los llevaron a un lugar desconocido denominado por ellos mismos: campo de tiro al blanco…

No sabían cuánto tiempo paso, pero solo sabía que tenía el cuerpo algo adolorido…, poco a poco Iemitsu recupero la conciencia por lo que empezó a mirar por todos lados sin saber exactamente donde estaba, de repente los recuerdos de los hechos llegaron a su memoria, por lo que ahora estaba algo alterado, con la vista localizo a su mujer a unos metros de él, pero cuando quiso pararse para ir a donde se encontraba, noto que estaba amarrado, al girar a ver vio que una de sus piernas tenía un grillete que estaba atada a una gran bola de metal.

\- Qué diablos… - empezó a decir.

\- Veo que ya despertaste, kora – se escuchó una voz y de pronto el lugar se vio más iluminado, con ello el hombre noto que estaba en una especie de estadio.

\- ¿Quién rayos eres, muéstrate? – le exigió, mientras buscaba su pistola la cual noto que no estaba.

\- Buscabas esto, basura – comento Xanxus apareciendo cerca del hombre y mostrando de forma burlona una pistola.

\- Maldito… - se quejó Iemitsu pero en eso sintió que una bala rosaba por su cuello, haciendo que este se quejara de dolor y notando el hilo de sangre que dejo el paso de la bala.

\- Aquí el único que maldecirá, seremos nosotros – comento Reborn apareciendo del lado contrario – así que te gusta molestar pequeños eh, veamos qué tan macho eres después de enfrentarte a nosotros – comento ocultado su mirada bajo su sombrero mientras se dibujaba una gran sonrisa sádica, hacía mucho que no se divertía y esta oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar.

Antes que el hombre se diera cuenta ya estaba bajo la lluvia de miles de balas por parte de los dos pelinegros, los cuales a veces fallaban a propósito para darle una ilusión falsa a su víctima de que tenía esperanza de escapar, le quitaron el grillete para empezar una clásica persecución del gato y el ratón…, lo único malo es que cuando creyó falsamente que podría librarse de esa situación otras balas llegaron desde el cielo y al notar encontró a dos francotiradores que le apuntaban, al girarse para intentar buscar otro camino fue atacado por un látigo que le dejo una marca en la cara.

Para mala suerte del hombre estaba acorralado pero en eso noto que había un cuchillo cerca suyo por lo que se inclinó rápidamente para tomarlo y usarlo contra el chico del látigo, pero en eso aparecieron algunas sombrillas a su alrededor y sin previo aviso le cayó una descarga eléctrica haciendo que quedara inconsciente, pero ese estado no le duro mucho ya que una amigable patada en el estómago lo hizo recobrar la conciencia.

\- Aun no es hora de que duermas, ya que esto apenas comienza – declaro Reborn convirtiendo su pistola ahora en un mazo.

Lo único que se logró escuchar después de eso fueron los gritos de ese hombre ya que todos rotaron turnos para usarle como saco de boxeo.


	18. Capítulo 17: Invitación al caos

Hola a todos, etto… u-u perdón por la demora, ahora si que fueron días caóticos pero bueno ya tuve mis 5 minutos "Milky Way", y con ello logre sacar el nuevo capítulo y el extra prometido, ahora veremos cómo le fue a Alice en manos de sus torturadores :P

C CC 2610: bueno si esa parte te hizo feliz, espero la de Alice igual te guste.

1827Forever1827: Ah ok, no te preocupes, comenta cuando gustes.

Recuerden KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes w, ahora me retiro, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 17: Invitación al caos.

Era la mañana de domingo, la casa estaba muy silenciosa ya que en esos momentos los dueños de la casa seguían durmiendo a pesar de ser las 10:00 am, ese día la servidumbre tenía el día libre, por lo cual se supone no había nadie andando por la casa, con la excepción de que había un pequeño castaño que se encontraba bajando las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar.

Tsunayoshi se había levantado hacia media hora y en ello noto que no había nadie, al principio se asustó pero luego recordó que María-san le había comentado que ellos descansarían ese domingo y ella iría a visitar a su familia a la ciudad vecina. Por lo fue a ver a los demás para desayunar juntos, pero noto que ellos seguían durmiendo, pero no estaba tan solo ya que al ir a ver al pelinegro, Hibird y Roll le siguieron ya que ellos se despertaron al notar al menor abrir la puerta. Por lo cual, el también llamo a Natsu sin ningún problema gracias a que Reborn ya le había enseñado cómo usar su llama sin que esta se descontrole.

Por lo que ahora nuestro pequeño castaño estaba de camino a la cocina para preparar su desayuno y darle algo a sus acompañantes. Aunque no era la primera vez que entraba a la cocina le seguía impresionando el tamaño de esta, pero él se dirigió a una gaveta en específico que tenía cerradura y sonrió, sacando de la bolsa que tenía su pijama una llave y con ello recordó como la obtuvo…

\- - - - Recuerdo - - - - - - -

\- Mira Tsuna, cuando tengas hambre y no haya quien te de algo de comer usa esta llave – le comento María.

\- ¿De qué es esa llave? – pregunto lleno de curiosidad el pequeño.

La joven solo le sonrió al pequeño y abrió la gaveta, revelando varias cajas de cereal, galletas, dulces, diversos refrescos y jugos. Los ojos del menor se iluminaron de alegría.

\- Pero será nuestro secreto entendido – le comento al menor guiñándole el ojo y entregándole la llave.

\- - - - Fin de recuerdo - - - - -

El pequeño sonrió y saco una caja de cereal de su escondite y cerro de nuevo la gaveta, ahora se dirigió a la nevera para sacar algo de leche y así desayunar. Sirvió dos platos, uno para él y otro para sus compañeros, al terminar su desayuno, el pequeño guardo todas las cosas y levanto los platos de la mesa. Ya con el estómago lleno regreso a su habitación para cambiarse y terminar sus deberes escolares ya que el viernes se la pasó jugando con Takeshi y Hayato en casa de estos y el sábado estuvo fuera todo el día con Giotto.

Mientras el pequeño terminaba su tarea, las mascotas decidieron tomar una siesta en la cama del pequeño.

Y de esa forma seguía el silencio de la casa, hasta que de un momento a otro se escuchó una melodía en la habitación de los rubios.

Giotto con pesadez se removió entre sus sabanas buscando el dichoso aparato y mentalmente asesinando al idiota que se atrevía a levantarlo, después de tantear en la mesa lo encontró y simplemente contesto la llamada.

\- Bueno… - comento el rubio bostezando e intentando volver a dormirse

\- ¡BUENOS DIAS! – le gritaron, haciendo que despertara por fin y ahora le doliera la cabeza.

Alaude también se despertó de mal humor, solo había un herbívoro que hablaba así y juraba que cuando lo viera lo arrestaría por perturbar su sueño.

\- Knucle ya te dije que no grites – le regaño Giotto mientras se intentaba sentar en la cama pero el pobre solo hizo una mueca de dolor al notar que le dolía un poco sentarse.

\- Perdón, es que estoy emocionado de que conozcas a unas personas, al extremo – comento alegre bajando un poco su tono de voz.

\- Ah… - bostezo el rubio – si parece interesante… - intentando volver a dormirse.

\- ¡GIOTTO, SIGUES AHÍ! – le volvió a gritar, haciendo que ahora el rubio se despertara por fin e igual se sintiera enojado por el poco tacto de su amigo enérgico.

\- Si, sigo aquí – le contesto con molestia.

\- Tampoco te enojes… - se defendió Knucle.

\- Bueno ya que…, por tu llamada me imagino que encontraste a tu mitad – comento el rubio.

\- Asi es, ayer llegamos con los chicos – le explico.

\- ¿Llegamos? – repitió sin entender.

\- Si, también Lampo regreso conmigo – comento Knucle.

\- Entiendo – le respondió el rubio.

\- Entonces nos vemos en la tarde para presentárselos – dijo finalizando la llamada, por lo cual Giotto dejo su teléfono en la mesa que estaba junto a su cama y soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿Qué quería el gritón? – pregunto Alaude de mal humor, parándose de la cama.

\- Informar que Lampo y él ya regresaron – comento igual mientras se paraba y se dirigía al baño.

\- Hmm – contesto Alaude siguiendo a su pareja para que ambos se bañaran, para luego ir a desayunar algo.

En otra parte de la casa, un pequeño castaño celebraba haber terminado su tarea.

\- Bien ya termine, ahora la guardare para no olvidarla – comento alegre para sí mismo mientras guardaba sus libros y libretas en su mochila, cuando se dio vuelta para ver a sus compañeros noto que tenía compañía.

\- Hola – le saludo alegre.

\- Hola mini – le saludo un joven castaño que se encontraba sentado en la cama acariciando la cabeza de Natsu, el cual se estaba dejando mimar y estaba ronroneando.

Tsuna estaba feliz, desde la vez que le salvo no había podido verle, aunque intento llamarlo usando sus llamas como este le indico no pasaba nada, por ello ponía todo su esfuerzo en los entrenamientos con su tutor; al ver que le saludo corrió a la cama para sentarse al lado del mayor.

\- Me da gusto ver que ya estas más animado – comento el mayor sonriéndole.

\- Si porque es como me dijiste esa vez, ya no estoy solo – le respondió – sabes…, esa vez no logre agradecerte por lo que hiciste – agrego algo apenado.

\- Tranquilo, no te preocupes por eso – le contesto revolviendo sus cabellos.

\- Oye… - el pequeño se puso algo nervioso – ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – él mayor solo asintió como respuesta dejando que el menor siguiera hablando – bueno es que estuve pensando… y… bueno… - los nervios le traicionaron y le hacían tartamudear.

\- Tranquilo, pregunta con confianza – le comento el mayor, colocando su mano en el hombro del pequeño. Por lo que el menor asintió, suspiro un momento para relajarse y después mirar a los ojos al mayor para hablar.

\- ¿Por qué me llamaste mini-yo la otra vez? – pregunto.

\- Mmmm… veamos – comento el mayor divertido – antes de contestarte, dime ¿has notado algún parecido entre nosotros? –le comento sonriéndole.

El menor empezó a observar con detenimiento al mayor y después de un momento sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

\- Ya lo notaste – le comento en tono burlón el mayor, a lo cual el pequeño solo asintió pero sin salir de asombro – ahora ya sabes porque te digo mini – dijo riéndose.

\- ¿Pero…, como es que tu…? – el menor no sabía que preguntar, por qué ahora tenía muchas dudas en su mente.

\- Es algo complicado de explicar… – empezó a hablar el mayor.

\- Entonces, ¿tú eres yo? – pregunto el menor interrumpiéndole.

\- Así es, pero por ahora mi existencia será un secreto entre nosotros – le comento.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le cuestiono sin entender.

\- Que será un secreto, no le mencione a ninguno de los adultos que te rodean de mí, mucho menos a Giotto y Kyoya – le dijo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque aún no es el momento para que lo sepan, si aparezco es porque tu así lo quieres – le explico algo triste, pero el menor tenia cara de no entender sus palabras – digamos que yo así lo decidí, ser tu cuidador hasta que no me necesites para empezar una nueva vida – agrego.

\- Entonces, además de ser yo eres como mi hermano mayor – le cuestiono el pequeño.

\- Am… se podría decir que algo así – respondió algo dudoso el mayor, ya que nunca lo había pensado de esa forma.

\- Bien – le contesto alegre para lanzarse a los brazos del mayor – oye cierto entonces, ¿también te llamas Tsuna, como yo? – le pregunto mirándole a ver.

\- Así es – comento el mayor algo desconcertado de las acciones de su mini.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto el menor al notar que le mayor parecía muy pensativo.

\- Creo que estar tanto con Giotto, ya se te está pegando su actitud, jajaja – comento entre risas al recordar su hermano le hacia esas mismas muestras de cariño cuando eran niños.

\- ¿Eh? – comento el menor sin entender – Cierto, y ¿dime como te puedo llamar?, porque sonora raro que igual te llame por nuestro nombre – comento algo apenado el menor.

\- Mmm, tienes razón, déjame pensar…, mmm… ya se, tu serás Tsuna y yo, Yoshi, ¿te parece? – dijo el mayor.

\- Si – dijo separándose del mayor para sonreírle.

\- Bueno ya se acerca alguien, nos vemos después mini – dijo empezando a desaparecer.

\- Nos vemos Yoshi – le dijo el menor y con ello le mayor desapareció.

Después de unos segundos tocaron la puerta del menor, dejando entrar a Giotto y Alaude que pasaron a ver si este estaba despierto.

\- ¿Tsuna, con quien hablabas? – pregunto curioso Giotto, ya que había notado que le menor parecía platicar con alguien hace unos momentos.

\- Es un secreto – dijo el menor sonriéndole.

Giotto y Alaude se miraron y luego al menor, pero no le dieron mucha importancia ya que notaron que este estaba feliz. Ellos le comentaron al menor que en la tarde tendrían visitas y por la hora le aconsejaron cambiarse para que todos salieran un rato a dar un paseo, ya que estaban adoptando esa costumbre desde que el menor empezó a vivir en la casa. A pesar de no ir a lugares populares, por obvias razones…, el menor disfrutaba de la compañía de los tres mayores, pero sus momentos favoritos era cuando pasaba más tiempo con el pelinegro ya que le gustaba la tranquilidad y seguridad que este le transmitía.

Ese día decidieron visitar el museo, todo transcurrió de forma tranquila, en el lugar habían pocas personas, era un lugar silencioso y a los mayores les gustaba observar la cara de asombro del pequeño al descubrir y aprender cosas nuevas, debido a que cuando algo captaba su atención les preguntaba sobre el tema para que le explicaran. Después del museo, se fueron a comer, este día le toco a Kyoya escoger donde irian, así que fueron por comida tradicional. La hora de la comida igual paso relativamente tranquila, exceptuando el hecho de que los mayores se percataron de que estaban siendo observados, era normal que a veces todos a su alrededor les miraran e intentaran hablar con ellos para buscar acercárseles y conseguir alguna cita o un gesto a su persona, pero en ese momento los tres empezaron a sentir una presencia peligrosa cerca de ellos, por lo que buscaron disimular por la seguridad de Tsuna.

Al terminar de comer, Kyoya tomo al menor de la mano mientras que de forma discreta analizaba los alrededores al igual que Alaude, mientras Giotto buscaba sus llaves para abrir el automóvil y alejarse de ese lugar, pero antes de que pudieran llegar acercarse al vehículo, un rayo color negro callo muy cerca de ellos, haciendo que el menor se asustara y se aferrara a la pierna del pelinegro mientras los rubios sacaban sus armas.

\- Tch, que mal que falle – comento una voz detrás de ellos, haciendo que estos se giraran para mirar a su agresor.

Esa persona estaba parada encima de uno de los vehículos que estaban en el estacionamiento pero no se podía ver a detalle quien era ya que tenía una capa color verde botella que le cubría, pero cerca del hombro derecho tenía una medalla con un emblema extraño.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Giotto, mientras entraba en modo hyper.

El extraño solo sonrió y desapareció momentáneamente para luego aparecer a un lado del rubio y golpearle en el estómago haciendo que este callera de rodillas por el dolor del golpe.

\- ¡Giotto-san! – grito asustado Tsuna.

\- Que debilucho y te haces llamar rey, no me hagas re… - pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que en su momento de distracción no se percató de los movimientos rápidos del otro rubio, el cual le propino un golpe en la cara con sus esposas, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio pero logro saltar y tomar distancia de ellos – Tch… me olvide de ti – comento escupiendo un poco de sangre.

\- Prepárate para ser arrestado – le amenazo Alaude, empleado su flama en sus esposas para de nuevo lanzarse al ataque.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta el enemigo, se escuchó otro estruendo y de un momento a otro estaba otro sujeto encapuchado bloqueando el ataque del rubio platinado.

\- No creerás que estaba solo, o si, guardián de la nube – se burló el primer encapuchado.

Alaude se enfadó y se puso a pelear contra el nuevo sujeto el cual no dejaba de interponerse en su camino.

Giotto se recuperó y se levantó a duras penas, pero en eso noto que detrás de Kyoya y Tsuna estaba apareciendo otros dos sujetos. El pelinegro al notar a donde miraba Giotto lo noto y aun protegiendo a Tsuna saco sus tonfas y bloqueo los ataques, pero el enemigo jugaba sucio y cada golpe era dirigido al menor que estaba asustado por lo que estaba pasando, por lo que el pelinegro no podía contraatacar como le hubiera gustado ya que su prioridad era cuidar al menor. Ahora el rubio se enfadó y busco apoyar al pelinegro en su pelea, ante ese panorama parecía una pelea normal, exceptuando el hecho de que eran 4 los enemigos… Por lo que el primer encapuchado puso atención al menor y sacando una pistola para apuntarle.

\- Creo que olvidan que esta pelea es 4 vs 4 – recordó con ironía en su voz, captando la atención de los mayores, los cuales al notar sus intenciones buscaron ir a proteger al castaño que estaba asustado y sentado en el suelo observando todo, pero los enemigos con los que peleaban no les dejaron dejar sus peleas – Así que adiós de nuevo, principito – dijo con tono triunfante en su voz.

Tsuna no sabía qué hacer, le estaban apuntando, su lógica le decía que corra pero su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba demasiado asustado, no sabía que pasaba por lo que al escuchar el sonido de la bala, solo atino a cerrar los ojos, mientras unas lágrimas caían en sus ojos.

\- Tsuna/ Tsunayoshi – gritaron los tres mayores.

El impacto levanto un poco de polvo, pero cuando este desapareció solo dejo ver un gran hueco en el suelo.

El primer encapuchado al ver esto simplemente empezó a reírse y regocijarse de su suerte.

\- Que lastima que ahora eras un mocoso, pero una venganza es una venganza – comento para sí mismo.

Giotto se dejó caer de rodillas con la mirada vacía, de nuevo… por una pelea volvía a perder a su hermanito y por segunda vez no pudo protegerle…

Los Hibari´s solo se enojaron ante eso y empleando al máximo su llama, noqueando a los amigos del encapuchado y ahora le dirigían una mirada de odio al primero y estaban listos para atacarle.

\- Ohhh, que mal, las nubes están enojadas porque rompí a sus cielos – comento con burla para seguir riéndose.

\- Kamikorosu – dijo el pelinegro para lanzarse a golpearle con sus tonfas. El golpe de este, acertó rompiéndole el brazo a su enemigo, pero este parecía no afectarle.

\- Nubecita, esta vez el príncipe no te salvara como en esa ocasión – comento burlón, mientras que con su brazo roto le golpeaba en el estómago al pelinegro.

Giotto y Alaude lo notaron, el enemigo hablaba como si los conociera, entonces eso significaba que ese sujeto…

Kyoya por su parte solo retrocedió un poco pero volvió a ponerse de pie, no dejaría que nadie lo humillara en una pelea, además de que no entendía lo que le decía ese sujeto pero por una extraña razón sentía que ya había estado en una situación similar.

Entonces sin previo aviso de la nada aparecieron unas lianas que ataron a los tres y notaron como los enemigos se volvían a poner de pie a pesar de supuestamente tener algunas partes rotas por los golpes que recibieron.

\- Que ilusos, en serio creen que con esos golpecitos nos mataran, en fin…, con solo tu muerte alterare el orden del Trinisett así que adiós – comento ahora apuntando a Giotto a la cabeza, el cual lo miraba con odio, ya que intentaba zafarse pero no conseguía ningún avance e igual estaba intentando congelar esas lianas pero no parecía funcionar.

Los Hibari´s también buscaban liberarse de su amarre pero mientras más se movían más presión ejercían estas sobre su cuerpo. El sujeto estaba por disparar cuando de un momento a otro sin previo aviso soltó su pistola… Al notarlo este detalle Giotto levanto la mirada notando que una mano atravesaba el hombro derecho del sujeto.

\- Maldito… - se quejó el encapuchado y mirando a ver a su agresor.

Detrás de él, estaba Tsunayoshi, pero para la sorpresa de los mayores este no era un niño pequeño…

\- Creo que tú eres el que se confió – le hablo en tono burlón.

El encapuchado, desapareció para luego aparecer detrás de la persona que le ataco para intentar golpearle, pero este fue más rápido y bloqueo su ataque, acto seguido empezó a congelar la mano del encapuchado.

\- ¡Pero qué diablos…! – empezó a quejarse el encapuchado.

\- Esta vez no dejare que se repita la historia – comento serio Tsuna.

\- ¿Y que harás al respecto?, acaso olvidas que en estos momentos tu estas en desventaja – dijo con una actitud de superioridad y tronando sus dedos los otros tres encapuchados rodearon al castaño listos para atacarle pero de la nada una llama negra apareció detrás de los encapuchados, de la cual aparecieron unos sujetos con gabardina negra y sombrero de copa del mismo color, los cuales tenían vendajes y cadenas alrededor de todo su cuerpo y sin previo aviso atacaron enredando sus cadenas en el cuerpo de los amigos del primer encapuchado, el cual a notar esto retrocedió un poco.

\- Creo que tú eres el que está en desventaja – opino el castaño.

\- Imposible… como es que ellos… - el sujeto empezó a temblar y entonces detrás de él apareció un sujeto entre un nuevo portal de llamas negras, solo que este llevaba un smoking negro, una capa y sombrero de copa del mismo color y colgado de su cuello portaba un pacificador transparente, e igual que sus camaradas su cuerpo y rostro estaban vendados.

\- Creo que tu suerte ha acabado, Chris – dijo el sujeto que apareció detrás suyo

\- Traidor – le reclamo.

\- Ahí te equivocas, yo solo peleo porque amenazaste a uno de los míos – opino.

\- Esto no se quedara así – comento furioso el encapuchado mirando con odio al castaño para luego tronar de nuevo sus dedos y desaparecer junto con sus subordinados e igual con eso desaparecieron las lianas que tenían presos a Giotto, Alaude y Kyoya.

\- Por lo visto ya empezaron a moverse – comento el encapuchado del pacificador transparente.

\- ¿Tsuna? – pregunto algo dudoso Giotto.

\- Hola hermano – le comento sonriéndole.

Giotto simplemente corrió a abrazarle para comprobar que esa no era una ilusión o una mala jugada de su mente.

\- ¿Pero cómo…? – pregunto sin entender.

\- Es algo complicado de explicar por ahora – dijo.

\- ¿Que le paso al pequeño? – pregunto Alaude.

\- Cambie de lugar con él, debido a que era una situación de emergencia – comento de forma seria.

\- Alaude, por que no pareces sorprendido… - empezó a decir Giotto.

\- Porque la primera vez que aparecí le pedí que no te dijera de mí, ya que debía ser un secreto… - comenzó a hablar de forma despreocupada el castaño.

\- Secreto que debía ser revelado hasta dentro de unos años, pero como siempre te gusta romper mis reglas – comento una voz detrás de los chicos.

Al mirar atrás todos vieron que Chequerface estaba frente a ellos.

\- ¿Tú? – pregunto Kyoya.

\- Giotto, pídeles a todos que se reúnan, debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos creo que es hora de revelarles algunas cosas e igual terminar de darles mis presentes – comento.

\- Supongo que no nos adelantaras nada, ¿verdad? – dijo Alaude mirándolo de forma desconfiada.

\- Así es, mientras me adelantare iré a buscar a Talbot – dijo para desaparecer en el aire.

\- Odio esta situación – comento con recelo Kyoya.

\- Supongo que solo nos queda hacerle caso, avisare a los demás – comento Giotto mientras les enviaba mensaje a todos para una reunión urgente en su casa.

\- También asistiremos a la junta – comento el sujeto del pacificador transparente y con ello desapareció de la misma forma que llego, a través de un extraño portal de llamas negras.

\- En lo que todos se reúnen, descansare un poco, he usado mucho de mi energía en un solo día – comento el castaño captando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con…? – empezó a preguntar Giotto, pero en eso noto que el castaño cerraba sus ojos y con ello este se volvía transparente dejando en su lugar a un pequeño castaño.

Kyoya se acercó y tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos, notando que este no estaba herido si no que solo se encontraba dormido.

Por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio, ya que por lo visto en unas horas al fin tendrían respuesta a demasiadas preguntas que llevaban sin resolver todos estos años, pero ahora también tenían nuevas como el hecho de que ahora pareciera que hubieran dos Tsunas e igual ¿quién era ese sujeto del pacificador transparente?

Por lo que decidieron no perder más tiempo y se dirigieron de regreso a su casa para poder obtener respuestas de ese sujeto que los había amarrado a esa vida inmortal sin su consentimiento.

De forma simultánea, al recibir el mensaje todos se dirigieron a casa de su rubio líder ya que todos estaban ansiosos de al fin poder obtener respuestas de ese sujeto e igual todos de forma cautelosa agrupándose para evitar algún ataque y que no estuvieran solos por si eso ocurría.

En otra parte de la ciudad, el sujeto encapuchado aparecía en un lugar a oscuras.

\- Maldito principito, pero esta me las pagaras – comento con rencor al ver su herida y notar que esta aun sangraba.

\- Por lo visto a él si le entrenaron – comento una voz detrás de él.

\- Jefe… yo… - empezó a ponerse nervioso – perdón le falle y no logre matar al cielo principal – se disculpó con una reverencia.

\- Tranquilo mi querido Chris, tampoco espere que a la primera lo mataras, ya que de ser así esto no sería divertido, hemos esperado a tener el poder y ahora es lógico tener rivales que nos diviertan – comento con malicia la sombra.

\- Entiendo, ¿que desea que haga ahora? – comento aun con la cabeza abajo.

\- Por ahora recupérate, ya que no me sirves herido, además tú ya cumpliste tu misión principal.

\- Entiendo – comento para luego desaparecer.

\- Al fin la batalla prometida llego, después de siglos por fin veremos quienes son los mejores, ¿tus guardianes o los míos? – comento al aire para luego igual desaparecer.

* * *

Extra 2/? : Alice…

Poco a poco fue recuperando la memoria, en eso noto el dolor en su mejilla y con ello recordó todo…

\- Malditos… pero esta no se queda así – murmuro mientras mentalmente planeaba como vengarse del idiota de su esposo, del mocoso ese y de ese sujeto que se atrevió a pegarle.

Busco ponerse de pie y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, no sabía dónde se encontraba pero decidió explorar a ver si algo se le hacía familiar o le diera una pista de su nueva ubicación.

Empezó su andar y en ello encontró una puerta, al abrirla noto que está en su casa campo de Francia, la cual estaba toda sucia con los muebles rotos y llena de polvo.

\- Pero como… - pregunto desconcertada, ya que ese panorama no tenía sentido alguno, en eso escucho una risa detrás suya, al girarse esta abrió los ojos de la impresión, ya que se encontraba una mujer idéntica a ella mirándole con burla y superioridad.

\- Que patética – le dijo.

\- ¡Que dijiste gata!, ¿quién rayos eres tú? – le contesto enojada.

\- Lo que escuchaste, te ves tan patética en ese estado, me das lastima – comento mirándola con asco.

Alice se paralizo por un momento y se volvió a mirar, sus ropas eran harapos viejos y estaba manchada de lodo.

\- Qué asco pensar que tú, eres yo, o una sombra de lo grandiosa que fui – siguió hablando la otra mujer.

\- Esto es una maldita pesadilla – ataco Alice, negando que se hubiera convertido en una pordiosera cualquiera.

\- Pues si es así espero despertar, por que preferiría morir a verme así – comento la otra mujer.

Alice ahora tenía la mirada perdida, no podía ser posible que se convirtiera en todo lo que odiaba en este mundo: ser pobre. Por lo que solo busco gritar y caer de rodillas.

\- En serio ese es su peor temor – pregunto incrédula Yuni, mientras miraba la pesadilla de esa mujer a través de una pantalla.

\- Bueno yo comparto ese sentimiento, vivir sin mi amado dinero sería el fin del mundo – comento Mamon intentando hacerse la melodramática.

\- Bueno entonces mejora la diversión porque esto es aburrido – se quejó Lal.

\- Primero hare su pesadilla realidad y sacare la información que necesito para quedarme con el dinero de sus cuentas – dijo la ilusionista sonriendo con malicia.

\- Puedes tener todo, pero las cosas de los hijos de Deamon se las regresaremos – le advirtió Yuni.

\- Tch… que aguafiestas, pero está bien – dijo Mamon, mientras buscaba alterar la ilusión.

\- Esto es aburrido, mejor iré a golpear al otro – dijo Lal saliendo de la habitación.

\- Diviértete – le dijo Yuni sonriéndole mientras la veía salir – bueno es hora del verdadero juego no apto para niñas – le dijo a su compañera dándole una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Quien te viera se asustaría de ti – comento Mamon sonriéndole.

\- Bueno Reborn es mi tío, esperabas algo diferente – se defendió la peli verde.

\- Tienes razón.

Y con ello ambas se concentraron en darle las peores pesadillas y torturas al estilo Reborn para atormentar a la mujer y que le diera los datos de sus cuentas y sus operaciones, para así luego poder adueñarse de todo y claro informar a Alaude para que les ayude en algunas cosas.


	19. Capítulo 18: Revelaciones Parte 1

Hola a todos, si lo se T_T perdón por la tardanza pero el mar me llamaba XP y me tocaron mis milagrosas vacaciones así que fui a disfrutarlas, pero aprovechando el ultimo día aquí les traigo la primera parte sobre alguno de los misterios con referente a la historia :D espero les guste.

C CC 2610: me alegra que te gustara la mini serie, por ahora esta quedara pausada y más adelante retomada ;)

1827Forever1827: es que así son los clásicos villanos creyendo tener el derecho sobre todo por tener poder xD , por el romance de RL sé que te lo debo… pero si existirá y ya está todo preparado para ello ;) no te preocupes, igual tampoco Alaude dejare que le maten a su rubio así que no te preocupes, pero si te dejare otra sorpresa a futuro para que el único pedófilo sea Reborn.

Bueno sin más me retiro y les dejo con su lectura, recuerden KHR no es mío T_T solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes.

Capítulo 18: Revelaciones Parte 1

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala de la mansión, todos estaban con caras serias esperando la llegada de ese sujeto, el ambiente estaba algo tenso.

Por seguridad, todos los ilusionistas crearon una barrera en una habitación específica donde habían puesto a todos los menores por seguridad.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, Tsuna recupero la conciencia pero no recordaba mucho del incidente, pero no llego a formular pregunta alguna ya que al llegar a casa noto a todos sus amigos ahí mismo y siguiendo las indicaciones de Giotto, todos fueron al cuarto del castaño a jugar en lo que los adultos hablaban.

\- No los había visto tan serios – opino Takeshi mientras jugaba en solitario con una pelota de beisbol.

\- Cierto, el cabeza de melón actuó de manera extraña después de leer algo en su teléfono – opino Mukuro, el cual estaba recostado en el regazo de su hermanita la cual estaba leyendo un libro.

\- Yo no sé qué paso exactamente, pero un sujeto nos atacó… - empezó a comentar Tsuna.

\- ¿Esta herido Juudaime? – pregunto alterado Hayato lanzándose a revisar al pequeño, el cual negó con la cabeza pero aún tenía una mirada llena de preocupación.

Antes que los menores siguieran platicando escucharon tocar la puerta, la cual se abrió dejando entrar a Elena.

\- ¿Porque las caras largas? – pregunto asustada.

\- Mami, tu sabes ¿qué le pasa a todos? – pregunto Nagi

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto algo dudosa.

\- Todos están raros desde que vieron un mensaje en su teléfono – opino Emma.

\- Tranquilos solo…, solo es un problema que pronto se resolverá – comento algo insegura Elena, ya que no quería preocupar más de la cuenta a los pequeños – cierto, miren les traigo a dos nuevos amigos que estarán con ustedes un rato – dijo cambiando de tema y haciendo que entrar a la habitación dos chicos – ahora preséntense y jueguen tranquilos sin salir de aquí – comento saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Todos los menores se miraban entre sí, sin hablar analizando a los dos niños nuevos, el ambiente se había puesto algo tenso, pero nuestro pequeño castaño decidió romper ese silencio incómodo.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tsunayoshi, pero pueden decirme Tsuna, ¿cómo se llaman ustedes?

\- Me nombre es Ryohei, es un gusto al ¡extremo! – comento un chico de tés morena, cabello blanco corto, el cual llevaba una camisa sencilla blanca y unos shorts negros con tenis blancos, llevaba una bandita en su nariz y sus manos vendadas.

\- Yo soy Lambo – comento algo aburrido el otro niño de tés clara, de cabello negro estilo afro, el cual tenía una camisa con estampado de vaca, pantalón negro largo y sandalias.

-Mucho gusto – comento feliz – ellos son mis amigos: Hayato, – el cual solo los miro con recelo – Takeshi, -el moreno saludo sonriéndoles – los gemelos Mukuro y Nagi – los cuales sonrieron al notar que les miraban – y él es Emma – saludando de forma apenada el pelirrojo.

\- Es un placer, al extremo – dijo gritando lo último Ryohei.

\- ¿Por qué gritas? – le cuestiono irritado Hayato.

\- Así habla él – respondió Lambo – ¿por cierto que edad tienen? – pregunto esperando no ser el menor de todos.

\- 7 años – respondieron Hayato, Takeshi y Emma.

\- 6 años – dijo apenado el castaño.

\- Nosotros tenemos 9 – respondió Mukuro señalando a su hermanita y a él.

\- Yo tengo 8 – respondió Ryohei.

\- Viva no soy el más pequeño – dijo feliz Lambo – yo igual tengo 6, recién los cumplí – opino orgulloso.

\- Juudaime no sabía que era más pequeño que nosotros – opino con asombro Hayato.

\- Am… bueno… pero yo dentro de 2 meses cumpliré 7 años – agrego Tsuna.

\- Es verdad, ya que todos vamos en el mismo salón – opino Takeshi

\- Eso es trampa – ataco Lambo mirando con reproche al castaño.

\- Perdón – dijo apenado este.

\- Bueno ya que terminaron las presentaciones, que tal si jugamos un poco… – comento Mukuro dedicándole a todos los presentes una sonrisa siniestra que hizo que la mayoría se asustara.

Mientras en la sala de la mansión el panorama no era nada alentador. Ya que mientras esperaban, Giotto les conto a todos con detalle lo que había ocurrido y con ello se crearon miles de nuevas preguntas en la cabeza de todos, pero la más importante era sobre ese sujeto del pacificador transparente que apareció y parecía ser su aliado…

-Ya se tardó ese sujeto, más le vale que venga y nos de unas buenas respuesta – dijo Byakuran mientras su rostro se reflejaba un semblante entre molesto y serio.

\- No sabía que existiera otro pacificador, ¿qué diablos significa eso…? no se supone que solo deben ser 7 – comento en voz alta Reborn.

\- No exactamente – comentó una voz.

Por lo cual todos miraron a todos lados y entonces notaron que junto a la chimenea de la sala aparecía una llama negra de la cual salía el sujeto del que Giotto les hablo.

\- ¿Quién rayos eres tú? – le exigió Reborn mientras le apuntaba con su pistola.

\- Tan rudo como siempre, Reborn – le respondió – permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Bermuda Von Veckenschtein es un gusto conocerles al fin.

\- ¿Qué es esa llama negra que usaste, basura? – le dijo Xanxus mirándolo con recelo.

\- Es el único guardián de la llama de la noche – comento otra voz, notando que Chequerface aparecía en medio de la sala y a su lado estaba Talbot.

\- ¿Llama de la noche? – comento intrigado Verde

\- Eso significa… ¿que existe una llama más? – pregunto asombrado Dino.

\- No exactamente, esa llama solo nos pertenece a mí y a los Vindice – dijo enojado Bermuda.

-¿Vindice? – pregunto sin entender Yuni.

\- Después les explico sobre eso – comento algo desinteresado Chequerface.

\- Sera mejor que empieces a hablar, herbívoro – dijo enojado Alaude, sacando sus esposas.

\- Tampoco necesitamos llegar a la agresión – comento nervioso.

\- Mejor no agotes nuestra paciencia, así que habla de una buena vez – le dijo Giotto enojado.

\- Si lo pones así, supongo que será hora de ponerse serios, bueno supongo que empezare por el principio…

\- Flash Back: Narrado por Chequerface -

Al principio de los tiempos existía un grupo de humanos que vivían en este planeta, nosotros aprendimos mucho de la naturaleza y aprendimos a sobrevivir, un día nuestro líder descubrió una extraña piedra, de la cual descubrimos que con ella se podía controlar casi todo los fenómenos de la naturaleza, por lo cual buscamos protegerla de todos.

Fuimos notando que aquellos que tenía relación con esta piedra lograban alargar su vida, por lo cual empezaron las disputas entre nosotros mismos, el resultado de ese enfrentamiento es que nuestro grupo quedara divido en dos, por un lado estaban los que quería preservar las piedras para sí mismos y gobernar la tierra imponiendo sus reglas y por otro lado estaban los que desean seguir siendo los cuidadores de dicho objeto y proteger la vida del planeta.

Pero por desgracia, las peleas entre nosotros se alargaron demasiado y no daban señales de acabar por lo que de poco en poco mi pueblo fue desapareciendo, en la penúltima batalla mi hermano nos traiciono matando a nuestro líder y en medio de la batalla en un fuego cruzado nuestros ataques le dieron a la piedra haciendo que esta se partiera en dos y con ello ambos bandos obtuvieron un fragmento. Mi hermano se volvió el líder del bando contrario y yo asumí el liderazgo de nuestro lado.

Notamos que el poder de la piedra era demasiado para ser cuidada solo por 7 personas, por lo que optamos hacerla en fragmentos pero cuando estábamos por finalizar el proceso, el grupo de mi hermano nos volvió a atacar, solo yo sobreviví, debido a que habíamos empleado casi toda nuestra fuerza para el ritual y al ser interrumpido nos dejó demasiado débiles como para defendernos, entre la discusión con mi hermano no me percaté de que nuestra batalla era observada por tres personas las cuales al notar quien estaba en desventaja decidieron auto-invitarse a la batalla.

Esos humanos eran los ancestros de ustedes: Aria, Ieyatsu y Dragón. Los cuales buscaron ayudarme peleando contra los hombres de mi hermano, entre la batalla tomaron por accidente los fragmentos de piedra los cuales reaccionaron a ellos tomando forman, dando al nacimiento a los Pacificadores, los anillos Vongola y los anillos Mare. En ese momento está sorprendido de lo ocurrido y no entendía muy bien cómo es que había ocurrido pero con su ayuda derrote a mi hermano.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me pregunto el joven rubio de cabellera alborotada y de ojos color dorado, mientras me tendía la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

\- Eso fue peligroso – comento la chica mientras me sonreía de forma cálida.

\- Gracias – les dije una vez que me puse de pie.

\- Estos objetos que tienes son interesante – me opino un chico de cabello azul cielo, ojos color lilas y tenía un tatuaje debajo de su ojo derecho.

\- … - yo no sabía que decirles, porque les debía una explicación pero no encontraba las palabras correctas para empezar a hablar.

\- Tranquilo, no es necesario que nos expliques todo – comento la joven tomándome la mano, con su tacto podía sentir como me trasmitía su calma - Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Mi nombre no tiene importancia, pero pueden decirme Chequerface – les conteste.

\- Un gusto yo soy Aria – comento la chica – y estos son mis amigos Ieyatsu y Dragón.

\- Sera mejor regresar a casa no creen, parece que va a llov… - empezó a hablar de forma despreocupada Ieyatsu.

\- Sé que esto es repentino, pero necesito que me ayuden – le interrumpí.

\- ¿Ayudarte en que…? – pregunto con desconfianza Dragon.

\- En este lugar no puedo darles los detalles de eso, por lo que necesito que me sigan – les rogué de forma seria.

Ellos se miraron entre si y algo dudosos accedieron a mi petición, me siguieron a una cueva en la cual yo había vivido con mis amigos, el llegar les conté todo de principio a fin.

\- Eso significa que esas piedras que ahora son estas cosas son poderosas – dijo Dragon mostrando un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

\- Lo mejor sería regresárselos, no sabemos si ese sujeto querrá atacarnos de nuevo – dijo de forma seria Ieyatsu.

\- Por ahora dudo que regrese – comente algo triste – pero sé que regresara para concluir esta absurda batalla…

\- ¿Y cómo podemos ayudarte? – pregunto Aria.

\- Necesito que conserven esos objetos, ellos se moldearon a ustedes, lo que significa que los escogieron para ser sus guardianes – dijo de forma seria.

\- Pero eso significaría ponernos en peligro – me contesto igual de forma seria Ieyatsu.

\- Lo hare, pero… ¿que obtendremos a cambio? – opino Dragón.

\- ¡Dragón! – le regaño el rubio.

\- Aunque no queramos ya tenemos la soga al cuello Ieyatsu, es como dijo: en que tomamos las piedras nuestra sangre ayudo a terminar su ritual e hizo que esas piedras se convirtieran en esto – dijo mostrando los anillos que el tenia.

Ieyatsu solo miro con enojo a su amigo, pues sabía que tenía razón ya no tenían escape a algo que ellos mismos se habían condenado.

\- Obviamente serán los guardianes de dichos artículos, por lo cual deberán tenerlos guardados en algún lugar seguro – empecé a decirles – a cambio de eso, quiero que ustedes funden tres reinos, yo mismo les ayudare a crearlos.

Todos se miraron entre sí de forma dudosa, nunca pensaron que yo les sugeriría que los convertiría en monarcas de alguna nación a cambio de su ayuda, pero todos entendieron que todos los objetos debían estar separados para no facilitarle el trabajo al enemigo al ahora de atacar…, así que con una despedida triste los tres amigos inseparables se dieron un último adiós prometiéndose algún día volver a reencontrarse aunque sabían que eso sería difícil con la nueva carga que tenían.

Y así ayude a crear a los tres reinos principales e igual de vez en cuando les visitaba y platicaba con ellos, por un momento me olvide del vacío que sentía al ser el único sobreviviente de mi grupo, cuando ellos fallecieron decidí desaparecer pero igual quedarme al pendiente de sus descendientes para que mantuvieran la promesa de sus ancestros. Me alegro a ver confiado en ellos y notar que todos mantuvieron esa promesa aunque la historia de cómo ocurrió se fue perdiendo con el paso del tiempo…

Pero la paz jamás dura por siempre y una mañana mientras vagaba por el mundo se apareció frente a mí, con esa misma sonrisa sádica…

\- Que bueno que disfrutas tu tiempo, hermano – me comento con burla.

\- Sagura…

\- Sabes la última vez me impresionaste, jamás pensé usar humanos para ayudar con el manejo de las piedras – comento mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia mí.

\- Eso fue accidental después que tu mataras a todos nuestros amigos – le conteste con ira.

\- Debo de admitir que me dolió que los míos también murieran pero se sacrificaron para darle una nueva forma a las piedras – me dijo enseñándome siete anillos.

\- Tu… - le dije con miedo.

\- Pero sabes, yo quiero todo, espero que no te hayas encariñado con esos humanos – dijo caminando de lado mío y desapareciendo.

Entonces me invadió el miedo, sabia a que se refería… pero al darme cuenta los objetos ya habían sido usados y estaban siendo portados por los amigos y los descendientes de ellos… Por un momento al menos me sentí feliz de saber que todos estaban bien pero tristemente no fue así… uno de los descendientes de Ieyatsu estaba muerto. Trate de ayudarle pero todo fue inútil, resulta que los objetos que creo mi hermano no solo eran poderosos sino que también impedían el proceso natural de la vida de reencarnar, pero logre salvarle encerrando su alma en el anillo que portaba jurando en silencio que buscaría como recuperarle en memoria de la amistad que forje con su ancestro.

\- Fin del Flash Black -

Tras terminar su relato Chequerface se quedó en silencio esperando la reacción de todos los jóvenes.

Por su parte todos estaban en silencio, ya que nunca imaginaron que esa fuera la verdad y el origen sobre los artículos que ellos portaban.

\- Entonces… estamos metidos en una pelea de hermanos – comento Verde, siendo el primero en hablar y mirando con enojo al hombre que inicio todo.

\- Algo así… - contesto simplemente.

\- Bueno resuelve algunas dudas, pero no explica lo de la llama de este sujeto – menciono Reborn.

\- Eso yo lo puedo explicar – empezó a hablar Bermuda – cuando Chequerface y Sagura rompieron la piedra original me liberaron, se podría decir que soy la parte neutra de todo el poder que contenía la piedra.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con parte neutra? – pregunto Dino.

\- Al romperse la piedra se podría decir que sus poderes se dividieron como el ying y el yang, ustedes portan el ying con el cual pueden ver que además de tener poder este puede ayudar, mientras que Sagura consiguió el yang con el cual puede destruir casi todo lo que desea; cuando esta se dividió se creó un pequeño un vacío del cual nací. Yo aparecí con el único propósito de ser el mediador en la batalla entre ellos hasta que lleguen a un acuerdo o exista un vencedor.

\- Entonces ¿por qué nos ayudaste hace un momento? – le pregunto Giotto

\- Tal y como dije, fue por que amenazaron a uno de los míos – respondió.

\- Eso fue lo mismo que le dijiste a ese sujeto, pero ¿a que te refieres exactamente? – pregunto Alaude con molestia.

\- Eso es porque los Vindice, son una organización hecha con aquellos soldados caídos en esta guerra, algunos tienen sus memorias pero otros no – comento Talbot.

\- ¿Y que eres tu exactamente? anciano – le cuestiono Xanxus.

\- Yo soy un herrero que se hizo amigo de alguien interesante – contesto el anciano.

\- Talbot es un humano especial porque yo le ayude a alargar su vida ya que sentí que sería un desperdicio de talento si muriera, pero en su caso el si decidió envejecer – comento sonriendo débilmente Chequerface.

\- No cambien el tema – dijo con enojo Kyoya – contesta a la pregunta de mi hermano herbívoro.

\- Porque atacaron a Tsunayoshi – respondió Bermuda.


	20. Capítulo 19: Revelaciones Parte 2

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo la siguiente parte, ligeramente larga y si notaron en el capítulo anterior deje la pista para el siguiente extra :P y aquí de nuevo se confirmara, la pista Tsuna lo menciona, xD pero ahora lo importante es la historia así que en el próximo capito tendremos igual el siguiente extra.

Sarisa: tranquila no lo deje ahí, xD aquí está la siguiente parte y si ya Hibari ya tiene sus memorias D

C CC 2610: espero igual que te guste la continuación de estos misterios.

Bueno mucho blablablá, les dejo con la lectura, espero les guste el capítulo y recuerden KHR no es mio solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 19: Revelaciones Parte 2

Esa respuesta los tomo por sorpresa a todos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto a un confuso Cozart.

\- Por un lapso corto, Tsunayoshi fue un Vindice y aunque ya no lo es, aun le tengo algo de aprecio – contesto Bermuda.

\- ¿Qué...? –empezó a decir Giotto.

\- Bueno, regresando al tema principal de esta reunión – empezó a hablar Chequerface interrumpiendo al rubio –como ustedes tres notaron a pesar de su fuerza les fue difícil pelear contra esos sujetos – al decir eso el ambiente se tensó al notar que los Hibari´s lo miraban con odio puro – jamás he dicho que ustedes sean débiles – intento aclarar – pero ya es hora de que todos hagan un entrenamiento para sacar el potencial máximo de los anillos y pacificadores…

\- Y mientras, ¿qué haremos nosotros? – preguntó Dino.

-Todos los que decidieron acompañar y unir fuerzas con mis guardianes también deberán realizar una tarea importante – comento mirándoles para después tronar los dedos haciendo que apareciera ante ellos un arma.

\- ¿Para qué es esto? – pregunto Elena algo dudosa al notar que tenía un abanico de mano frente a ella.

\- Estas serán sus armas para protegerse, ya que conocieron a Sagura buscara acabar con todos y estas armas contienen un fragmento muy pequeño de la piedra – comento sonriéndole a la mujer, la cual sin dudarlo tomo entre sus manos dicho objeto.

\- Estos objetos los forje de acuerdo a las habilidades y personalidad de cada uno de ustedes, para que igual puedan ayudar a los chicos en su batalla – comento con orgullo Talbot.

\- Por lo visto eres una basura muy hábil – comento Xanxus sosteniendo un par de pistolas negras con una x roja en el mango.

\- Shishi esto se pondrá más interesante ahora – comento Belphegor mientras miraba los cuchillos que le fueron entregados.

\- Bueno supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a este nuevo látigo – comento divertido Dino mientras estiraba un poco su nuevo juguete.

\- Eso es trampa ¿porque a nosotros se nos ha dado unos anillos en vez de armas? – se quejó Cozart.

\- Porque las llamas de la tierra son un elemento creado por los humanos, pero con estos anillos podrán sacar al máximo su potencial – comento Bermuda.

\- ¿Llamas creadas por los humanos? – pregunto sin entender Adelheid.

\- Exactamente, si recuerdan en la historia todas las civilizaciones antiguas siempre veneraban los poderes de la naturaleza, siempre hacían rituales o ceremonias para mostrar respeto a la madre naturaleza y gracias a ese respeto se podría decir que algunos humanos fueron compensados con la habilidad de poder manejarla – explico Talbot – obviamente sus poderes se igualan a los poderes de los guardianes del cielo y al mismo tiempo también pueden combinarse para hacer algo más poderoso.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con: combinarse? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Giotto y Cozart.

\- Que ustedes podrán combinar sus anillos cuando sus voluntades sean una sola para generar un nuevo poder – dijo Bermuda.

\- Eso es algo que descubrí por accidente aunque igual esto es posible gracias a la amistad que ustedes tienen – agrego Chequerface.

Giotto y Cozart se miraron entre si y sonrieron ya que al parecer su amistad podía ser de más utilidad que la que imaginaron.

\- Bueno como se unieron en grupos, así entrenaran en un lugar especial para afinar todas sus habilidades – siguió hablando Chequerface – y eso también incluye a toda la generación joven Vongola.

\- Espera…, en serio vamos a involucrar a los niños – comento preocupado G.

\- Así es… - empezó a hablar Chequerface.

\- ¿Por qué? – le cuestiono Asari algo molesto.

\- Eso es porque ustedes así lo decidieron de forma inconsciente – le respondió.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que nosotros lo ocasionamos? – le interrogo Knucle

\- Bueno más bien seria culpa de nuestros rubios – le contesto señalando a Giotto y Alaude.

Al decir eso todos miraron a ver a la pareja y luego de nuevo a Chequerface.

\- Explícate – le ordeno Deamon ya que aunque no lo admitiera, tampoco le gustaba la idea de involucrar a sus gemelos en una batalla que obviamente solo traería dolor.

\- Originalmente se toma como portador a la primera persona que se portara el anillo, en este caso el anillo del cielo y nube fueron usados por Tsunayoshi y Kyoya – dijo de forma seria Chequerface – es decir, cuando Giotto y Alaude tomaron el anillo y se lo colocaron reemplazaron de forma forzada a los dueños originales, porque uno murió y el otro perdió sus memorias, con ello los demás anillos también sufrieron una modificación y aceptaron al resto como los dueños.

\- ¿Porque se modificarían los otros anillos?, si estos no fueron usados – pregunto con Fon.

\- Porque se adaptaron a las habilidades que el nuevo cielo necesita, pero nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de ser asignados por su primer cielo – respondió Talbot.

\- Es decir, que Tsuna debía dar los anillos – comento Lampo, intentando entender un poco la situación.

\- Precisamente y debido a la regla que crearon que debía ser alguien similar a los dueños originales se crearon de forma paralela los anillos que le entregue a los pequeños, pero no les di conocimiento de su existencia hasta hace poco debido a que note que mi hermano se empezó a mover buscando a los pequeños que ya estaban apareciendo en el mundo – comento Chequerface – por ello busque hacer un trato con Bermuda y logre hacer que Tsunayoshi renaciera.

\- Entonces los pequeños son las personas que elegiría Tsuna como sus guardianes – interrogo Giotto.

\- Si y no, eso ni yo lo puedo asegurar con exactitud – comento de forma seria Chequerface – como dije debido a los sucesos ocurridos los anillos nuevos vieron la necesidad de traer a la vida a alguien que se moldeara de forma similar a los poderes y habilidades de sus remplazos.

Ante eso comentario todos quedaron en silencio y ahora entendían por qué todos los menores tenían un parecido tanto físico como de personalidad con los amigos del rubio.

\- Espera, entonces ¿porque se aceptó el cambio con Alaude y Kyoya? si ambos están vivos, kora – intervino Colonnello.

\- Porque él no tiene sus recuerdos y no se podían mezclar guardianes de dos cielos diferentes – explico Talbot.

Por su parte Kyoya entendía un poco la situación y se maldecía por no poder recordar que paso exactamente ya que eso le ayudaría a aclarar tantas cosas… al menos agradecía ser considerado guardián de su castaño y no del rubio herbívoro.

\- Si Tsunayoshi renació ¿porque no tenía sus memorias y ahora parece que existieran dos de ellos? – comento Alaude.

\- Porque así lo quise – comento una voz detrás de ellos.

Al voltear a ver todos vieron a Tsunayoshi pero este estaba en su versión adulta, por un momento se pudo notar la cara de preocupación en todos los guardianes Vongola, Elena y Cozart.

\- Tranquilos, todos están durmiendo después de ser aterrorizados en un juego de ilusiones de Mukuro – comento entendiendo la preocupación de los mayores. Los cuales al escuchar eso miraron con enojo a Deamon por enseñarle cosas raras a sus hijos, el cual solo rio de forma nerviosa.

\- Explícate herbívoro – le exigió Kyoya acercándose a él.

Ante la cercanía el castaño mayor sonrió y sin que nadie se lo esperara el acorto la distancia, tomo la barbilla del pelinegro y le dio un casto beso.

Absolutamente todos se quedaron en shock ante esa imagen, ya que nadie se esperaba algo así y claramente el más afectado en eso era Giotto, él cual tenía la boca abierta de la impresión. Después de unos momentos el castaño se separó del pelinegro el cual parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- A veces se me olvida lo atrevido que eres – comento con ironía Bermuda.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Tsunayoshi recibió un golpe de lleno en el rostro por parte de una tonfa, con el cual fue derribado al mismo tiempo. Todos ahora estaban impresionados y asustados, bueno a excepción de Alaude el cual solo se limitó a sonreír de lado ante la acción de su hermanito.

\- Creo que esto me lo merecía – comento Tsuna sobándose la parte golpeada de su mejilla izquierda.

\- Y supongo que sabes que no te salvaras de tu castigo, verdad Omnívoro – le dijo con furia.

Entonces Giotto salió de su asombro para entrar a otro, hacía mucho que no escuchaba al pelinegro llamar a alguien así, eso solo se lo decía a su hermano cuando aún estaba vivo pero al perder la memoria dejo de usar ese término.

\- Kyoya, tu… - le empezó a interrogar Giotto sorprendido.

\- Si le acabo de devolver su memoria – dijo Tsuna levantándose.

\- Espera, todo este tiempo para devolverle su memoria solo necesito que le besaran – comento de forma incrédula Lal.

\- Si y no, cuando selle sus memorias tenía un poco de sangre en mis labios, al ser fuerte el sello también selle un poco de su poder por accidente, pero este podía ser roto por otra persona – dijo sonriendo de forma picara mirando a su hermano.

\- Es decir, que si Giotto besaba a Kyoya podría liberar sus memorias desde hace mucho – comento Mamon.

Por suerte para la ilusionista las miradas no matan, porque si no hay miso estaría su cadáver, ya que al terminar de decir aquello recibió un par de miradas de odio por parte de los Hibari´s: Kyoya por que se le hacía demasiado retorcido recibir un beso por parte del rubio desesperante y Alaude por pensar que su pareja le llegara a ser infiel aunque fuera en un beso con su hermanito, si… el rubio platinado era demasiado posesivo y celoso en ese tema.

\- Así es pero sabía que de todas las formas para romper el sello, mi hermano jamás pensaría en eso como la solución – comento de forma despreocupada el castaño mirando a ver a Alaude.

\- Bueno…, ahora que ambos ya están en condiciones de hablar, quiero saber que paso exactamente ese día – exigió Giotto, intentando recuperar la seriedad a la reunión.

Ante esas palabras, tanto el castaño como el pelinegro se pusieron serios para luego mirarse entre ellos y asentir en silencio.

\- Bueno acomódense que esto será algo largo… - comento Tsuna sonriendo débilmente.

\- Flash Back -

Era un día normal en el reino, el cielo estaba despejado y se podía apreciar el brillo cálido del sol; pero en el palacio la situación no era precisamente calmada, todos estaban haciendo muchos preparativos, los sirvientes se movían de un lado a otro sin tomar algún descanso. Un joven castaño de cabellera alborota y que desafiaba la gravedad estaba sentado en su ventana favorita del castillo mirando todos los movimientos de la servidumbre e igual observaba el paisaje de afuera.

\- No entiendo como no te puedes relajar en este lugar, Tsuna – le comento un joven rubio de aspecto idéntico al castaño, sentándose junto a él para hacerle compañía.

\- Me parece relajante e igual así puedo observar todo – le contesto.

\- Estas seguro de querer que las cosas sean así – le pregunto de forma seria el rubio mirándole a ver.

\- Vamos Giotto eso es algo que padre decidió, además tu eres el que nació primero – le explico.

\- Pero tú también tienes derecho a decidir que deseas, es verdad que estoy aceptando todo esta responsabilidad del trono y demás pero… nadie te ha preguntado seriamente que deseas y tampoco quiero pensar que te estoy arrebatando tus sueños – dijo tomándole de la mano.

\- Tranquilo nii-san, es verdad que no se me dio a escoger lo que deseaba pero estoy seguro que tú eres la mejor opción de nosotros – comento sonriéndole – por cierto cuando le dirás a padre sobre lo tuyo con nuestro capitán de la guardia Alaude – le pregunto sonriéndole pícaramente.

\- ¡Tsuna! – le grito quedando totalmente rojo.

\- Oh vamos, no son los más discretos saben, son muy obvios –le respondió.

\- Bueno pero tu estas igual, aun no puedo quiero aceptar que tú y ese niñito anden – le reclamo el rubio haciendo un puchero.

\- Kyoya es interesante a su forma e igual actúa de forma muy madura para su edad – se defendió el castaño.

\- No puedo creer que mi lindo hermanito sea un asaltacunas y el sumiso – dijo el rubio con tono pesimista.

\- ¡Oye! – ahora el castaño se enojó e igual tenía un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

\- Parece que mis hijos se divierten mucho – comento una mujer que se había acercado a donde estaban los gemelos.

\- Mamá – dijeron los dos a la vez parándose y saludando a una mujer de tez clara cabello largo de color café y ojos color chóclate la cual llevaba un vestido largo sencillo de terciopelo color azul brillante con decorados en dorado con un cinturón igual dorado a la altura de su cintura con las mangas ligeramente más grandes y algunas piedras incrustadas, igual llevaba puesto unos aretes de diamantes y una soguilla sencilla de oro dorado, en sus manos algunos anillos y pulseras y en su cabeza relucía una hermosa corona con piedras igual de color azul oscuro.

\- Llevo rato buscándoles, Giotto tu padre quiere hablar contigo antes de que salgas de viaje – les informo la mujer sonriéndoles.

\- Ahora mismo iré – dijo el rubio dándole un beso en la mano derecha a su madre y encaminándose al salón del trono.

-Tsunayoshi me acompañas a dar un paseo – le pidió la mujer a su hijo menor.

\- Encantado – comento dando una reverencia y tendiéndole su mano su madre para que empezaran a caminar juntos en dirección a los jardines.

\- Bueno ahora si ya puedes hablarme de forma sincera – empezó a hablar la mujer – ¿qué opinas sobre la coronación, que esta próxima?

\- Que me alegro por mi hermano y siempre estaré a su lado para lo que necesite – contesto de forma inmediata.

\- No me refiero a eso, yo también deseo que seas feliz – le contesto – quiero una respuesta sincera hijo, no la respuesta que tu padre te obliga a decirle a todos – agrego de forma triste.

\- Pues aún no lo sé – comento triste – siempre se me ha indicado que hacer e incluso aunque no soy el candidato, el sigue controlando mi vida…

\- Es que tu padre no sabe cómo actuar con ustedes, jamás había pasado que nacieran gemelos como el primogénito de la familia – comento igual triste la mujer – supongo que es mi culpa…

\- No madre, usted no tiene la culpa de nada, aquí es culpa del destino que así deseo que naciéramos, por eso… no te pongas triste – dijo intentando animarla – a pesar de las reglas de padre aun soy feliz e igual tengo a una persona especial a mi lado y aunque tardare… encontrare mi camino – dijo sonriéndole de forma segura.

\- Mi pequeño Tsunayoshi – le dijo abrazándole – espero que no me estés mintiendo.

\- Claro que no, a pesar de que se me ha obligado, jamás he considerado una carga el estar al lado de mi hermano apoyándole en todas sus decisiones – comento separándose del abrazo – cuando él me diga que soy un estorbo entonces me alejare, mientras seguiré aquí porque también es mi hogar.

\- Mirando esa determinación me doy por satisfecha con tu respuesta – le dijo igual sonriéndole – ahora me iré a descansar un rato.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – le pregunto el castaño.

\- Tranquilo, aun puedo llegar a mi habitación, además tú tienes visita – le sonrió para encaminarse al interior del castillo.

\- Aun con las medicinas su salud no mejora, verdad – comento una voz detrás del castaño.

\- No son las medicinas… la enfermedad va avanzando y consumiendo su salud, pero buscare hacerla feliz el tiempo que le quede de vida – dijo mirando a un pelinegro ligeramente más bajo que él, llevaba un uniforme de color rojo con pantalón negro y botas del mismo color, tenía algunos adornos, botones y hombreras de color dorado.

\- Te preocupas demasiado omnívoro – le dijo el pelinegro.

\- Es inevitable preocuparse por las personas que te importan – comento acercándosele – no lo crees Kyoya – dijo sonriéndole.

\- Hmm

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo van los preparativos de tu lado?

\- El carnívoro ya está terminando de dar las instrucciones para el cuidado del palacio en lo que esta fuera con el herbívoro – le contesto mientras buscaba acercar más el cuerpo del castaño tomándolo de la cintura.

\- Aun me da risa el hecho de que Giotto y tú se odien de esa forma tan infantil – se burló Tsuna.

\- Porque es un ejemplo claro de herbívoro fastidioso – se defendió el pelinegro mientras besaba a su castaño.

Mientras en el salón del trono Giotto recibía las últimas indicaciones de su padre sobre lo que debía hacer en su viaje, el cual consistía de ir a formalizar una alianza con el reino vecino, el viaje duraría dos o tres días a más tardar y regresando se celebraría su coronación de forma oficial.

Los amigos del rubio igual ya habían salido del reino a hacer algunas encomendaciones similares, pero todos regresarían el mismo dia que se celebraría el nombramiento de todos en sus nuevos cargos.

\- Confió en que no tendremos ningún contratiempo, verdad – hablo un hombre de voz gruesa, era un rubio de cabello corto igual de tes clara y facciones muy marcadas por la edad, llevaba un uniforme de color negro con botas del mismo color con decoraciones doradas y hombreras amplias, al igual que una capa de color blanco la cual era sujetada con una cadena de oro, en su cintura tenia amarrada una espada con empuñaduras de oro y algunas piedras preciosas y en su cabeza resaltaba su corona.

\- Y no los habrá padre – comento Giotto mirándole con determinación.

\- Disculpa que sea tan severo con ustedes hijo, pero todo esto es por el bien del reino – comento el hombre relajando un poco su voz.

\- Te entiendo, no te preocupes yo igual deseo lo mejor para nuestra familia, amigos y el reino – agrego el rubio sonriéndole tímidamente a su padre, ya que rara vez dejaba salir esa faceta algo suave con él ya que por lo general siempre era mas estricto con sus propios hijos que con la misma servidumbre.

\- Siendo ese caso no te entretengo mas, ya en estos momentos el capitán de la guardia ya debe tener todo listo para que salgan inmediatamente – comento.

\- Si, yo igual pienso lo mismo – comento sonriendo de lado, ya que la puntualidad y la perfeccion describían muy bien a Alaude.

Mientras estaba metido en sus pensamientos, el rubio no se percato que su padre se acerco a el, este logro notarlo cuando ya estaba envuelto en un abrazo, impresionándose por un momento.

\- Ten cuidado Giotto – le dijo para despues separarse del abrazo.

\- Claro papa – le respondio feliz, ya que eran pocas las veces que ese hombre actuaba realmente como un padre para los gemelos demostrándoles su amor, pero auqnue su faceta fuera la mas dura con ellos, ambos sabían que sus padres los amaban mucho.

Después de intercambiar unas palabras más, Giotto se fue a buscar a su hermanito para despedirse de él, pidiéndole que se cuidara y que no tardaba en regresar, también para dedicarle una mirada de odio fugaz al pelinegro pareja de su hermano y para su mala suerte… hermanito de su pareja.

\- Ya déjate de niñerías que no tenemos tiempo – le regaño un rubio platinado el cual también portaba un uniforme similar al del pelinegro solo que en el de este habían unas medallas colgadas y llevaba un sombrero militar igual de color rojo.

\- No son niñerías, es la forma en que nos arreglamos los dos – se defendió el rubio.

\- Vamos Giotto no tenemos tiempo que perder – le indico llevándolo a rastras al carruaje que los esperaba.

Entre sus berrinches habituales, el rubio se detuvo un momento en seco y miro en dirección al castillo con la mirada perdida, provocando que su pareja se preocupara.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Giotto? – le pregunto.

\- Acabo de sentir algo, es extraño hace mucho que no tenía esa sensación pero es como si me dijera que no debo irme de aquí… - empezó a decir mirando a ver a los ojos a Alaude.

\- Tranquilo, todo estará bien – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y acariciando su cabello – de seguro son los nervios que te traicionan por todo lo que está por venir.

\- Si supongo que tienes razón – dijo desviando la mirada y sonrojándose ligeramente.

\- Anda súbete – le indico dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Despues de eso, ambos se encaminaron para ir a su misión…, sin saber que el presentimiento y preocupación del rubio eran acertados…

Los siguientes días pasaron de forma tranquila, sin ninguna novedad o algo relevante que ocurriera en el reino y de esta forma llego el dia de la coronación. Todos en el reino estaban ansiosos ya que les tenían mucho aprecio a sus reyes y sus príncipes.

Todo el reino estaba con los preparativos y decorando las calles, en el castillo era igual todos iban de un lado a otro acomodando arreglos florales, cambiando las cortinas, llevando comida al gran salón para la fiesta, otros estaban puliendo las armaduras que adornaban los pasillos y algunas habitaciones, el sacerdote principal estaba terminando de ultimar los últimos detalles con el rey sobre como caminarían a la hora de entregar la corona… En fin, todos estaban en los preparativos que se celebrarían en la tarde de ese dia, por su parte estaba cierto castaño estaba aburrido mirando todos los preparativos ya que hasta su pelinegro estaba ocupado ordenandoles a los demás que hacer y vigilando la seguridad.

\- Ah… - dejo escapar un suspiro mientras apartaba la vista del libro que estaba leyendo en esos momentos.

\- Aburrido – le preguntaron una voz dulce.

\- Un poco – dijo sonriéndole y dejando su libro de lado para pararse al lado de su mamá.

\- Ven mejor ayúdanos en unos preparativos para que así no te aburras – le indico tomándolo de la mano para que ambos fueran al salón del trono.

El castaño se dejó guiar por su mama, ya que él estaba feliz de pasar tiempo con ella. Debido al esfuerzo que realizo después del parto de los gemelos la salud de la reina se fue deteriorando, pero a ella le encantaba pasar tiempo con su gemelitos leyéndoles algún libro o jugando con ellos, debido a que no podía hacer muchos movimientos bruscos, era muy limitado el tiempo que convivía con sus hijos. Después de un tiempo se encontró una medicina que le ayudo a mejorar su salud pero en los últimos años esa medicina ya no le ayudaba pero eso era algo que ya no le importaba a la reina, porque estaba agradecida con la vida al dejarle ver a sus hijos crecer y pasar tiempo con ellos.

\- Sakura, no deberías estar de pie – le regaño el rey al notar que esta entraba al salón tomada de la mano de su hijo menor.

\- Perdón cariño, pero me aburrí en la habitación y quisimos venir a ayudarles, verdad Tsunayoshi – le dijo la mujer sonriéndole y mirando a ver al castaño.

\- Si así es – comento algo apenado sin mirar a ver a su padre.

\- Entonces ya que están ustedes podemos hacer el ensayo de la coronación – comento el sacerdote.

\- Eso suena genial – comento la reina, feliz de que no la mandaran de regreso a su habitación. Cuando se dijo que su salud volvía a decaer, el rey se volvió demasiado sobreprotector con su esposa.

\- Entonces Tsunayoshi-sama por favor pónganse en el lugar de su hermano para que el rey pueda ver con mayor exactitud los movimientos que debe realizar – le indico el sacerdote.

\- De acuerdo – comento algo desanimado, ya que jamás le gustó la idea que lo usaran como reemplazo de su gemelo.

El castaño se colocó en el lugar que le indicaron, y se empezó a representar de esa forma la coronación, todos los sirvientes que estaban en el lugar prestaron atención al ensayo. Después de decir el discurso el rey camino a paso lento para pararse frente a su hijo y dejar que le quitaran su corona.

\- Y ahora con el poder que se me ha otorgado yo lo nombró a usted rey… – empezo a recitar mientras le colocaba la corona al castaño.

\- Yo tengo una objeción sobre eso – dijo una voz que resonó por toda la habitación.

Ante eso todos empezaron a mirar de forma nerviosa a todos lados y sin previo aviso la puerta del salo fue azotada dejando ver a peli verde de cabello corto ligeramente ondulado, el cual vestía un uniforma de color blanco con decoraciones doradas y botas blancas, pero en sus ropas se veían manchas rojas, el chico de tés morena y ojos verde oscuro portaba un sable en la mano derecha y en la otra traía la cabeza de una persona. Una de las sirvientas que estaba cerca de la puerta al notar que ese sujeto tenía la cabeza de una persona y estaba bañado en sangre pego un grito.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – le exigió el rey, el cual estaba en esos momentos temblando de ira.

\- Yo solo soy un humilde soldado cumpliendo su misión – contesto de forma sarcástica mientras arrojaba a un lado la cabeza que traía entre sus manos.

Tsunayoshi busco poner detrás de él a su madre sin perder de vista los movimientos de ese sujeto el cual gritaba peligro con solo mirarle.

\- Misión, ¿qué misión, quien te envía soldado? – le volvió a cuestionar el rey de forma seria mientras desenfundaba su propia espada.

\- Quiero que me entreguen el tesoro real y si cooperan no les matare – dijo sonriendo de forma arrogante.

El castaño miro a ver a su padre, porque el rostro de su padre mostro asombro pero no entendía a que tesoro se refería ese sujeto ya que él no tenía conocimiento de que el reino tuviera algún tesoro importante escondido.

\- ¿Cómo es que…? – empezó a preguntar sorprendido el rey.

\- Que se sobre esas reliquias, porque mi amo las desea, así que entrégamelas o tu reino perecerá ante mi ira.

\- Lo lamento pero esas reliquias no solo le pertenecen a los Vongolas, así que me niego a entregártelas – dijo el rey blandiendo su espada con determinación.

El grito de la sirvienta alerto a todos los guardias, los cuales al buscar llegar a la sala del trono notaron que había un camino de sangre con todos los cuerpos de los sirvientes que estaban por los pasillos y algunos guardias. Cuando los guardias llegaron notaron que ahí estaba el intruso amenazando la vida del rey.

\- Llego la caballería – se burló el peli verde y en eso alzo su mano.

\- Kyoya, cuidado – grito Tsuna cuando por alguna extraña razón tuvo un mal presentimiento ante el actuar de ese sujeto.

Y sin que nadie se lo imaginara, cuando el intruso trono los dedos unos rayos negros salieron de la nada dándole de lleno a casi todos los guardias y todos los sirvientes que estaban en la sala, solo unos pocos lograron evitar el golpe, pero con ello notaron que todo al que alcanzo el rayo estaba carbonizado y muerto en el suelo, como si hubieran explotado por dentro.

Todos estaban impresionados por lo ocurrido, ya que no tenía lógica que algo así pasara, pero por desgracia ese pequeño descuido fue aprovechado por el enemigo el cual en un movimiento rápido apareció a la espalda del rey y le atravesó el pecho con su espada.

\- ¡Noooo! – grito la reina y de forma inconsciente se alejó de su hijo buscando correr y acercarse a su esposo. Para mala suerte de Tsuna, este no logro reaccionar rápido para impedir que su madre se alejara de su lado ya que antes de que ella pudiera llegar al cuerpo casi sin vida de su esposo un rayo negro le cayó a ella.

\- ¡Mamá! – grito horrorizado el castaño, al notar como el cuerpo de su madre caía sin vida casi al lado del cuerpo de su padre moribundo.

\- No… sa… ku... ra… tú… no… - dijo entre lágrimas el rey al notar que su amada esposa estaba muerta.

Kyoya sin perder más el tiempo le ordeno al resto de los guardias que sobrevivieron en atacar al enemigo, ya que ahora la prioridad era proteger al príncipe. La servidumbre igual quería salvar aunque sea al príncipe el cual estaba inmóvil ya que no daba crédito a lo ocurrido.

\- Basuras molestas –se quejó el peli verde y tronando los dedos desapareció de la habitación.

\- Maldito…, búsquenlo y cuando lo encuentren mátenlo – ordeno Kyoya a lo que todos los soldados salieron de la habitación – Ustedes igual salgan y avisen al resto – le ordeños a los pocos sirvientes que se lograron salvar, los cuales asintieron y salieron rápido del lugar. El pelinegro se acercó al castaño el cual estaba de rodillas en shock sin querer asimilar lo ocurrido- omnívoro… - le llamo pero este no reacciono – Tsunayoshi – le llamo por su nombre haciendo que este lo mirara a los ojos.

\- Tsu…na…yo…shi…

El castaño reacciono al notar que su padre era quien le hablaba así que con movimientos torpes se acercó hasta él.

\- Tranquilo, ahorita vendrá el médico y te salvara padre – dijo de forma angustiada el castaño.

\- Olvídame… sin tu madre ya no vale la pena seguir… - en eso empezó a escupir sangre, pero con movimientos débiles saco una llave de su bolsillo – no dejes que ese obtenga las reliquias, protégelas – le ordeno.

\- Padre yo protegeré ese tesoro, pero deja de decir que morirás, tú debes estar aquí para recibir a mi hermano – le contesto el castaño tomando la llave de las manos temblorosas de su padre.

\- Me pequeño Tsuna perdón por ser tan estricto con ambos, pero ambos son mi orgullo… - le mirada del rey estaba empezando a perder brillo – te quiero… - finalizo de decir para luego cerrar los ojos mientras una sonrisa débil se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- Nooo, padre, no por favor – le suplico el castaño y con ello empezó a llorar, siempre había deseado escuchar esas palabras de su padre pero jamás pensó que sería en esas circunstancias, dolía pero en eso recordó que no era el momento para llorar por su muerte, por lo que de forma brusca busco secar sus lágrimas y ahora sus ojos reflejaban determinación: vengaría a sus padres, ese fue su juramento silencioso. Se levantó y miro a Kyoya el cual solo asintió en silencio y siguió al castaño.

Se encaminaron al salón de los tesoros, ahí debería estar esa dichosa reliquia, pensó. Pero analizando las cosas no entendía el porqué de la llave, pero en eso recordó una ocasión, cuando eran pequeño, jugando con su hermano a las escondidas en ese lugar y encontraron una puerta escondida, cuando le preguntaron a su padre sobre ese lugar este les regaño y castigo por jugar en dicha sala. Por lo que ahora con eso en mente apretó fuerte mente la llave, al llegar noto el lugar desordenado, dedujo que el intruso ya había pasado por ahí pero al no encontrar nada se fue a otro lugar a buscar, con cuidado movió una cortina y ahí estaba esa puerta, con cuidado metió la llave y sonrió débilmente la notar que esta si entraba y abría ese lugar secreto. Adentro estaba una caja de madera, en la tapa estaba grabado el escudo de su familia también tenía los bordes decorados con oro, al abrirla noto que habían siete anillos.

\- Esto es lo que está buscando – pregunto Kyoya dudoso que esos anillos fueran tan importantes como para buscar destruir un reino.

\- Creo, pero que son exactamente – interrogo el castaño, y como si los mismos anillos le respondieran uno de ellos empezó a brillar emanando una luz naranja de él. Tsuna se aventuró y lo tomo colocándoselo en el dedo corazón de su mano derecha y con ello el anillo comenzó a brillar más.

\- Mejor quítatelo, no sabes que son – opino Kyoya acercándose para quitarle el anillo, pero en ello ahora otro anillo brillo y este despedía una luz morada.

\- Creo que ese es para ti – se atrevió a decir Tsuna, tomando el otro anillo y dándoselo al pelinegro, el cual miro el objeto con desconfianza pero también se lo puso.

\- Así que ahí estaban – menciono una voz detrás de ellos, notando que ahí estaba de nuevo el peli verde – ahora sean buenos y entréguenme esas cosas – ordeno extendió su mano mientras caminaba de forma lenta hacia ellos.

\- Jamás – le dijo con seguridad el castaño.

\- Como quieras – dijo sonriéndole para avanzarse sobre el para pegarle, pero el golpe fue detenido por el mismo castaño el cual en un movimiento rápido se giró y le pateo en las costillas.

\- Eh, veo que la principito le entrenaron – comento con burla, pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Kyoya saco rápidamente sus tonfas y se lanzó a golpear al enemigo, el cual a duras penas esquivaba los movimientos del pelinegro.

\- Veo que tu reputación te precede segundo capitán, pero tu fuerza no puede contra mi poder – dijo tronando los dedos.

En un momento rápido apareció un rayo negro en dirección al pelinegro, pero este fue desviado y se impactó en una pared cercana.

\- Pero que… - exclamo con asombro el peli verde, el cual al mirar con detenimiento noto que el pelinegro bloqueo el ataque con su tonfas, lo cual se suponía debía ser imposible pero en ello noto que las armas de ese tenia tenían un extraño brillo color morado a su alrededor – Eso es imposible – dijo retrocediendo un paso.

\- Kyoya – dijo Tsuna aliviado de ver que su pareja no estaba carbonizado e igual noto que las armas de este estaban emanando una llama morada.

\- Ustedes, no crean que por usar los anillos ahora me vencerán, les falta años de práctica – se quejó lanzándose a atacarles, busco golpear de frente al pelinegro pero al notar que su ataque era bloqueado busco pegarle por la espalda, pero su plan fue frustrado al recibir un puñetazo del castaño.

\- Espero que no me olvidaras – dijo mirándolo con odio – ahora pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi familia.

Ahora con la ayuda de las reliquias la batalla estaba algo pareja, pero por lo visto el enemigo no era muy hábil en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo por lo cual estaba llegando a su límite notando que tenía las de perder ante ese dúo, por lo que decidió jugársela usando su última carta ya que de extenderse más la batalla el seria el perdedor.

En un movimiento cobarde tomo algo de polvo del suelo y cuando estaba por golpear al castaño, aprovecho y rápidamente le hecho ese polvo en los ojos, haciendo que Tsuna perdiera el equilibrio y le diera un puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que este callera por el dolor ocasionado. Kyoya al notar esto solo se enojó y se lanzó a golpearle usando toda su fuerza, pero este bloqueo el ataque con su manos y sacando unos rayos de sus manos lastimo al pelinegro y de forma veloz le propino una patada en su costilla izquierda haciendo que este se estrellara contra la pared perdiendo sus armas en el proceso, este intento levantarse pero sin que el otro desaprovechara la oportunidad volvió a invocar un rayo con sus manos y lo lanzo en dirección al corazón del pelinegro el cual no podía moverse por que fue atrapado de nuevo por esas lianas extrañas.

Kyoya cerró los ojos ante la impotencia pero en eso lo noto que el rayo jamás le alcanzo y al abrir los ojos noto para su horror que Tsuna se puso como su escudo y este era el que tenía su pecho atravesado.

\- Omnívoro… - pronuncio débilmente.

\- Maldito entrometido – se quejó el peli verde, preparando otro ataque pero en un movimiento veloz Tsuna igual le ataco golpeándolo con fuerza y sin previo aviso le lanzo una especie de energía naranja al enemigo destruyendo la ventana y acabando con él.

Después de realizar ese ataque las lianas desaparecieron y Tsuna callo de rodillas, Kyoya busco rápidamente acercarse a él, ahora su rostro tranquilo desapareció mostrando una cara de angustia y dolor al ver que no había sido humillado en la pelea si no que tambienestaba perdiendo a la persona más importante de su vida.

\- Perdón Kyoya… fue lo único que se me ocurrió para evitar que te lastimara – dijo Tsuna, notando que ya estaba perdiendo la conciencia, al mirar a su pareja noto que este estaba llorando mientras lo abrazaba, esa imagen le destrozo ya que jamás quiso herirle, por lo que sonriéndole débilmente estiro su cuello para buscar darle un último beso – Perdón, pero lo mejor será que olvides este día – le comento, y antes que el pelinegro pudiera reaccionar u objetar, este fue besado y con ello noto que empezaba a olvidar todo con referente a ese día, por su parte Tsuna después de besarle cayó muerto en el pecho de su pareja con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ya que al final escogió el camino que quería seguir y permitiéndose ser egoísta llevándose la verdad consigo, lo único que le dolía era que Giotto sufriría al encontrarle muerto, pero al menos busco hacer que Kyoya olvidara eso y tal vez el buscara ser feliz con alguien más…

\- - - - Fin del Flash Back -


	21. Capítulo 20: Cambio inesperado

:D Hola de nuevo a todos w, perdón si tarde un poquito U_U ya regrese al trabajo, la vez pasada por vacaciones pude actualizar de un día para otro… Bueno en este cap como les mencione la otra vez aquí llega el Extra 3, XD jaja para que no sientan que dejo de lado a nuestra decima generación favorita ;)

C CC 2610: U_U si el pasado de Tsuna es triste más porque sabíamos que el muere ahí… pero ya ahorita que regreso eso se compensara ;)

Bueno sin más ahora me despido :D, recuerden KHR no es mio solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes, ahora disfruten la lectura. n.n/

* * *

Capítulo 20: Cambio inesperado.

Después de terminar el relato, la habitación quedo en un silencio absoluto, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, ya que no podían reunir el valor para hacerlo. Giotto solo estaba con la mirada oculta y estaba apretando los puños ante la impotencia que sentía porque jamás pensó en todo lo que había pasado su hermano, él al menos albergaba la esperanza de que este no hubiera presenciado la muerte de sus padres…

\- No tienen que culparse o sentirse mal por mí – hablo Tsuna después de un rato, captando las miradas de todos – al final eso ya es algo pasado – comento algo triste.

\- Yo no opino lo mismo – se atrevió a hablar Giotto, mirando a su gemelo con lágrimas en los ojos – esta verdad es más horrible de lo que deseaba imaginar… – comento mientras se quebraba y las lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos.

El castaño solo suspiro y busco abrazar a su hermano, entendía perfectamente ese sentimiento también él se sintió igual: impotente de solo ser un observador ante todo lo ocurrido.

\- Al menos ahora ya sabes las últimas palabras que nos dedicó padre antes de morir – comento de forma melancólica Tsuna, a lo que el rubio solo asintió y apretó más a su hermano contra su cuerpo, mientras se juraba que esta vez no le fallaría y estaría a su lado para evitar que la historia se repita, buscaría que el encuentre su felicidad y recupere los sueños que se le arrebataron de forma injusta.

\- Ejem…, creo que ya fueron muchas lágrimas por esta tarde… – comento Chequerface interrumpiendo el ambiente que habían creado los gemelos, pero no logro terminar de hablar ya que todas las personas presentes le dedicaron una mirada asesina por haber interrumpido tan emotivo reencuentro.

\- Tan oportuno como siempre – comento Tsuna separándose del abrazo de su hermano y limpiándose las lágrimas que le habían salido.

\- Aun ahí algo que no encaja – hablo Byakuran captando la atención de todos.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó Chequerface.

\- ¿Porque esperar tanto para volver a aparecer y atacarnos nuevamente? – volvió a preguntar.

\- Porque ustedes también les hicieron un daño considerable a los enemigos y estos prefirieron esperar a recuperarse y entrenar para luego volver a enfrentarse a ustedes… bueno eso creo…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con creo? – pregunto Yuni sin entender

\- Tampoco sabemos con exactitud que planea Sagura – comento Bermuda

\- E igual este siempre ha sido cauteloso en sus movimientos para evitar que logre descubrir a sus guardianes y sobre sus poderes – dijo Chequerface.

\- Por eso nosotros, solo nos limitamos a cuidarles desde las sombras y estar ahí por si llegaban a ser atacados otra vez – comento Talbolt.

Ante eso todos volvieron a quedar pensativos un rato más, tanta información en una sola tarde era más de lo que habían pedido ya que sus investigaciones propias solo daban pistas sin sentido y ahora que sabían toda la verdad se sentían un poco más confundidos que al principio.

\- Bueno entonces, según tú, todos vamos a tener que entrenar – empezó a hablar Verde – y entrenar ¿de qué forma?, porque yo tengo trabajo pendiente en la empresa – se quejó.

\- Lamento arruinar tus planes de trabajo, pero ustedes – dijo mirando a los Arcobalenos – serán los tutores de los jóvenes Vongola apoyados por Dino y Bermuda – comento mirando al dueño del pacificador transparente, el cual solo asintió – Giotto y Cozart entrenaran con Xanxus y Byakuran – a lo cual el pelinegro sonrió de forma sádica mirando a su primo rubio el cual solo logro poner su cara azul ante esa revelación – los demás guardianes Vongola entrenaran con el resto de los Varia y las coronas fúnebres – dijo sonriendo al ver todas las reacciones de los presentes por los grupos asignados.

\- Igual ya les he preparado los lugares ideales para el entrenamiento de todos – comento Talbolt.

\- ¿Y cuándo comenzara el entrenamiento? – pregunto Skull.

\- A partir de mañana empezara… - empezó a decir.

\- Creo que eso no se podrá, te recuerdo que actualmente soy un niño de 6 años y debo ir a clases – comento con burla Tsunayoshi.

\- Es verdad, los niños van a clases y no interrumpiremos sus estudios por una pelea – dijo de forma seria Asari.

\- Te ganaron – se burló Bermuda mirando a ver a Chequerface.

\- Entonces será después de clase, porque igual estoy en contra de que pierdan clases por entrenar – opino Reborn de forma seria.

\- Bueno tal vez Kyoya pueda empezar su entrenamiento desde temprano – comento Giotto algo dudoso.

\- Cierto, me acabas de recordar algo… - comento Chequerface sonriendo y mirando a ver a Kyoya, el cual se sintió extrañado por esa mirada y sin que nadie se lo espera este trono los dedos haciendo aparecer una nube color verde alrededor del pelinegro, la cual al desvanecerse revelo a pequeño un pelinegro de 8 años.

Eso sí dejo sorprendidos a todos, incluyendo a Alaude el cual tenía muy abiertos los ojos, pero se compuso rápido mirando a ver con recelo a Chequerface y tomando nota de tener mejor vigilado a ese sujeto.

\- Maldito herbívoro ¿qué me hiciste? – se quejó el ahora infante, muy enojado.

\- Igualar las edades para que puedas entrenar de forma adecuada tu cuerpo – le explico.

Pero todo reclamo adicional fue interrumpido ya que este fue abrazado y alzado por Tsunayoshi, el cual parecía estar en una nube de felicidad al ver una versión mini de su pareja; lamentablemente el pelinegro no pensaba lo mismo ya que estaba buscando como escapar de ese abrazo para lanzarse a golpear al idiota del antifaz por cambiar su cuerpo.

\- Suéltame Omnívoro – se quejó, mientras seguía intentando zafarse del abrazo.

\- Porque, si a mí me está gustando esto – comento feliz haciendo que a todos los presentes se sintieran incomodos por el actual ambiente que se estaba generando.

\- Ejemm… -busco llamar la atención Chequerface - bueno ya que todos tienen sus nuevas armas y grupos…, que comience el entrenamiento y recuerden no permanezcan tanto tiempo solos, ya que de seguro buscaran atacarles cuando estén en solitario – les advirtió.

\- Como ya acabo la reunión me retiro, nos veremos dentro de unos días – comento Bermuda desapareciendo en su portal de llamas negras.

\- Ese poder es algo interesante – opino Deamon mirando el lugar donde antes estaba Bermuda.

\- Bueno basuras, entonces me retiro, ya que mañana empezara la diversión – comento sonriendo de forma sádica mirando a ver a cierto rubio y pelirrojo, los cuales solo tragaron en seco y rogando por sobrevivir ante el entrenamiento que les esperaba.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Xanxus, nos vemos mañana - comentó un sonriente Byakuran.

\- Entonces nosotros haremos lo mismo –comento Yuni, para luego mirar a ver a Giotto – al rato me comunico para ultimar los detalles sobre la estadía de los pequeños con nosotros.

\- Esta bien – le contesto el rubio, y con esa respuesta Yuni y los Arcobalenos se retiraron a para descansar y planear los entrenamientos de los pequeños.

\- Nosotras también nos retiramos – comento Talbolt – pero tranquilos andaremos cerca para cuidarles y apoyarles – comento el anciano desapareciendo junto a Chequerface.

\- Esto se está complicado bastante – opino Cozart.

\- Y que lo digas amigo mío – opino Giotto, mirándole a ver.

\- Sera mejor subir por los niños para ir a casa Elena – opino Deamon mirando a ver a su pareja, la cual asintió y se encamino a la habitación donde estaban los menores.

\- Si opino igual – dijo G, mientras todos los demás seguían a la pareja para ir a buscar a sus cargos.

\- ¡Ah…! esperen – reacción Tsuna algo asustado, soltando al pelinegro y corriendo para alcanzar a los chicos.

Alaude, Giotto y Kyoya se miraron extrañados por esa actitud repentina del castaño, pero en eso escucharon gritar a todos sus amigos por lo que alarmados fueron corriendo por donde se habían ido todos.

Cuando llegaron notaron que todos estaban en el piso con caras azules e inconscientes en la entrada de habitación, la cual estaba con la puerta abierta.

\- Se me olvido decirles… – empezó a reírse de forma nerviosa el castaño, por lo cual los otros tres se asomaron con cautela pero lo que vieron dentro hizo que reaccionaran de forma similar al resto de sus amigos…, Giotto grito del susto e igual se desmayó ahí mismo, mientras que los Hibari´s abrieran los ojos de la impresión y buscaron controlar sus emociones, para mirar a ver al castaño de forma acusatoria…

\- No me miren a mí, fueron los gemelos de Deamon – se quejó haciendo un puchero y mirando a otro lado con clara indignación por la acusación silenciosa.

\- Pero puedes deshacerlo, no es así – le regaño Alaude.

\- Si…

\- Entonces ¿por qué no deshiciste esa ilusión? – ahora Kyoya le regaño.

\- Es que se me olvido… - comento de forma nerviosa el castaño al notar que el ambiente se tensaba y su vida ahora si corría peligro de sufrir la ira de esos dos.

\- Pues quítala de una vez – le ordeno Kyoya, enseñándole sus tonfas.

\- Ok… tampoco debes amenazarme – comento el castaño entrando a la habitación y después de un momento la ilusión desapareció revelando a todos los menores dormidos aunque sus rostros reflejaban que estos estaban teniendo pesadillas… el único que dormía de forma tranquila era un pequeño castaño.

Los Hibari´s se miraron entre si y suspiraron, esa era una de las tantas razones por las que odiaban a los ilusionistas… Ambos se recordaron mentalmente que después harían jugo de melón y piña, respectivamente.

La mañana siguiente despertó de forma muy peculiar, ya que María al entrar a la mansión a las 4:00 am… se tropecé en el pasillo, al notar que el bulto con el que tropezó se quejó esta se asustó y grito, el resto de la servidumbre al notar el grito de la chica prendieron las luces, notando a todos los adultos dormidos en el pasillo, los cuales igual se despertaron acelerados por la forma tan amable de levantarlos.

\- Gi… Gi… Giotto-sama ¿qué hacía durmiendo en el pasillo? – le pregunto la pobre chica que aún seguía asustada.

\- Ah… bueno eso… - empezó a reír de forma nerviosa recordando como acabo ahí y maldiciendo a Alaude por dejarlo ahí tirado en el pasillo – es que estábamos jugando con los pequeños y nos ganó el sueño.

\- Me duele todo – comento Cozart, ya que este término aplastado por Lampo.

\- Maldito Deamon, porque le enseñas esas cosas a tus mocosos – se quejó G, golpeando al nombrado.

-Nufufu… esta me las pagaras rosita – se quejó Deamon lanzándose sobre G para empezar a golpearse.

\- Eso es extremo – grito Knucle uniéndose a la batalla.

\- Yare Yare, que ruidoso son ah… - comento Lampo bostezando.

\- G cálmate, ya dejen de pelarse – comento Asari tratando de calmarles.

\- Tan temprano y ya estas molestando Deamon – se quejó Elena, la cual se estaba sobando su espalda adolorida por la posición en la que durmió.

\- Quieren callarse o los arrestare a todos – se quejó Alaude saliendo de su habitación despidiendo un aura asesina, la cual hizo que todos se callaran.

\- Maldito friki de las esposas, nos dejaste a todos tirados en el piso – se quejó G mirando a ver con recelo al rubio platinado.

\- No es mi culpa que te desmayaras por una simple ilusión – le regaño, ante ese comentario todos agacharon su cabeza apenados por la verdad, ya que hasta el mismo Deamon se asustó – ahora cállense y dejen dormir, o los despertaran – indico señalando la habitación, donde estaban los menores arropados y durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama del castaño e inclusive entre ellos estaba Kyoya.

Elena aprovecho el momento y sacando rápidamente su cámara fotográfica profesional, la cual saco de entre sus ropas, asustando a los mayores los cuales se preguntaron en donde la guardaba… y empezó a tomarles fotos a los menores. Todos los hombres suspiraron resignados, jamás entenderían a esa mujer que solo por ver "cosas lindas", como ella las denominaba, sacara una cámara fotográfica y empezare a capturar esas imágenes mientras se ponía a chillar emocionada y tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Así que optaron por la acción más sana de todas que era dejarla en su mundo rosa mientras ellos bajaban a desayunar algo en lo que esperaban la hora para despertar a los menores para llevarlos a la escuela.

\- Cierto, y ¿cómo se llaman sus pequeños? – le preguntó Asari a Knucle y Lampo mientras se servía un poco de café.

\- El mío se llama Ryohei – comento Knucle - es un chico muy extremo.

\- El mío es un mocoso mimado y se llama Lambo – comento aburrido Lampo.

\- Lambo y Lampo que original, Nufufu – se burló Deamon.

\- No me culpes a mí, así le pusieron al mocoso ese, por mi yo lo llamaba de otra forma – busco defenderse.

\- Ya no peleen – les regaño Giotto – y ¿qué edades tienen?

\- Ryohei tiene 8 años y Lambo tiene 6 años recién cumplidos – informo Knucle.

\- Entonces Lambo es el más joven de todos, bueno es normal ya que Lampo también es el más joven de nosotros – opino G.

\- Entonces tenemos un pequeño de 6 años, cuatro de 7 años, uno de 8 y dos de 9 años… - comento Cozart.

\- Son dos de 8 años, no olvidemos a nuestro ahora pequeño Kyoya – opino Elena apareciendo en la comedor donde se encontraban desayunando.

\- Cierto… aun no asimilo que ese sujeto pueda cambiarnos las edades… - comento algo preocupado Giotto.

\- Y, ¿cómo le harán ustedes? – pregunto Cozart mirando a Alaude y Giotto.

\- ¿De qué hablas herbívoro?

\- Aja como le dirán a Tsunayoshi que Kyoya se encogió… por así decirlo – pregunto Asari.

\- Am… - empezó a decir el rubio, ahora que lo notaba se le había olvidado ese detallito…

\- A mí me gusta ese cambio, ahora Tsunayoshi y Kyoya parecen en verdad sus hijos – comento Elena mientras miraba a la pareja y les sonreía de forma picara – y obviamente en esta pareja Giotto sería la mami de ellos – termino de comentar.

\- ¡Elena! – se quejó el rubio poniéndose de pie con la cara toda roja.

\- Es verdad, ya que no me imagino a Alaude como la mami sobreprotectora, eso va mejor contigo – se siguió burlando Elena y con ello la batalla verbal de los rubios comenzó.

En esa conversación todos los demás prefirieron quedarse callados bebiendo su café, mirando la discusión y de reojo al rubio platinado el cual solo estaba sentado en su silla con los ojos cerrados escuchando la riña que tenían su pareja y su amiga, pero claro que esa tranquilidad incomodaba a los demás.

Lo único de lo que todos estaban seguros es que esa era la mañana más extraña que habían tenido en toda su vida y eso que aún les faltaba muchas más sorpresas ya que el día apenas comenzaba.

* * *

\- Extra 3/? : Jugando con ilusiones -

\- Bueno ya que terminaron las presentaciones, que tal si jugamos un poco… – comento Mukuro dedicándole a todos los presentes una sonrisa siniestra que hizo que la mayoría se asustara.

\- Y… ¿a qué juego podríamos jugar los 8? – pregunto dudoso Takeshi.

\- Exacto, porque la habitación no es muy grande para poder jugar buenos juegos – argumento Hayato entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Cierto – secundo Emma.

\- Kufufu tranquilo, el cabeza de melón me enseño un truco para estas situaciones – comento Mukuro.

\- Bueno, entonces enséñanos ese truco – le ordeno Lambo.

\- De acuerdo – comento sonriéndoles y sacando a relucir su anillo, del cual salieron unas llamas color índigo y seguidamente saco su caja Vongola.

\- ¿Tú también tiene una caja? – pregunto asombrado Tsuna.

\- Es nuestra caja – comento Nagi.

\- Oigan ¿qué es eso? – pregunto extrañado Ryohei.

\- Cierto, ustedes son nuevos… - empezó a decir Takeshi.

\- Yo también quiero uno – exigió Lambo interrumpiendo al pelinegro.

\- Pero esos son regalos que nos hice el abuelo Talbot – comento el castaño algo apenado.

\- Bueno eso puede arreglarse – opino una voz que provenía de detrás de la puerta, la cual se abrió revelando al anciano.

-abuelo Talbot – dijo feliz el castaño y corriendo a abrazarle.

\- Tan energéticos como siempre, verdad minis Vongolas – comento alegre el anciano – bueno pequeños aquí tengo igual sus regalos, no se los había dado porque no les había visto – se excusó el mayor, entregándole a Ryohei y Lambo sus anillos y cajas, mientras entregaba los anillos noto que había un pequeño pelirrojo que entristecía ya que por lo que demostraba sus expresiones el igual quería uno de esos regalos especiales, por lo que de forma calmada avanzo hasta este – tranquilo pequeño Simón, aquí tengo igual el tuyo – le dijo entregándole igual un anillo.

\- Wow gracias abuelo – le dijo muy feliz el pequeño pelirrojo.

\- Bueno ahora pórtense bien y no hagan mucho desastre – les dijo sonriéndoles mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta de la habitación – ahora iré a ver cómo va la reunión –dijo abriendo la puerta para salir.

\- Si y muchas gracias – le dijeron todos los menores a coro, ya que aunque solo lo vieron por poco tiempo el anciano les caía muy bien y les inspiraba confianza.

\- Yahai – celebro Lambo – ahora tengo uno igual y… ¿cómo se usa esta cosa? – pregunto mirando extrañado la caja.

\- Bueno, jugaremos o le enseñaremos a ellos a usarlas – se quejó Mukuro al notar que se estaban olvidando de él.

\- Jugaremos y luego les enseñaremos, les parece – sugirió Takeshi.

\- Por mi está bien, pero que sea un juego extremo – argumento Ryohei.

\- Bueno, pero no se olviden de enseñarnos –rogo Lambo.

\- Claro que no lo olvidaremos – le contesto Nagi.

\- Bueno entonces primero necesito… - empezó a hablar Mukuro haciendo aparecer un tridente en su mano derecha.

\- Oye, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunto sorprendido Emma.

\- Padre nos enseñó a usar las ilusiones – comento Nagi mientras ella igual hacia aparecer su tridente en su mano.

\- Increible – comento contento Takeshi – su padre les enseña algo interesante, Asari-san solo me está enseñando a usar la espada – agrego de forma despreocupada llevando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y sonriendo.

\- Eso es increíble Takeshi – opino Tsuna.

\- El viejo me está enseñando a usar el arco – comento Hayato – pero la verdad a mí me gusta más usar las dinamitas.

\- A mí el señor Reborn me está enseñando a pelar en estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo – comento algo apenado Tsuna.

\- Eso es increíble Juiidame – le felicito emocionado el peliblanco de ojos verdes.

\- Wow y yo que pensé que era el único, el señor Knucle y yo practicamos el boxeo y es un deporte muy extremo – comento feliz Ryohei.

\- EL aburrido de Lampo solo se queja de mí y se va a dormir – opino algo triste Lambo – y no es justo yo también quiero aprender algo…

\- Si quieres Lambo, podemos decirle a mi tutor que igual te entrene – sugirió el castaño.

\- Si, eso me gustaría – contesto feliz el pequeño pelinegro abrazando a Tsuna.

\- Ejem… - llamo la atención Mukuro, por lo que todos al notar que de nuevo lo olvidaban, rieron nervioso y le miraron a ver para prestarle atención – bueno ahora que empiece nuestro juego –dijo haciendo que su tridente golpeara el piso y en un instante la habitación fue desapareciendo dando lugar a un jardín con varios árboles, algunos juegos, columpios, un pequeño lago y varias flores.

\- Increible – comentaron todos mirando a su alrededor.

\- Bienvenidos a nuestro mundo de ilusiones – comento Mukuro abrazando a su hermanita – aquí podremos jugar sin romper nada – dijo ahora materializando un balón enfrente de Takeshi.

\- Genial – comento el pelinegro mientras lo tomaba y notaba que se sentía muy real para ser una ilusión – entonces formemos dos grupos para jugar un partid de quemados– comento decidido.

Todos los pequeños aceptaron y se organizaron en dos equipos:

Equipo 1: Takeshi, Emma, Mukuro y Lambo.

Equipo 2: Hayato, Tsuna, Nagi y Ryohei.

Una vez decididos los equipos, con sus ilusiones crearon una chanca para jugar y en ello hicieron una apuesta: el último en quedar de pie escogía el próximo juego. Y con ello empezó inicio el partido, al principio todo estaba divertido y tranquilo, pero conforme pasaban los minutos el balón fue modificándose, haciéndose más pesado o más ligero para evitar que todos se acostumbraran a este. Después de 5 minutos el juego estaba empatado, quedando únicamente de pie: Mukuro y Tsuna, los cuales se les notaba ya algo cansados por el juego.

\- Nada mal, pequeño Vongola – le dijo Mukuro.

\- Gracias – le contesto el castaño.

\- Vamos Juiidame gánele al cabeza de piña – le animo Hayato.

\- Vamos Mukuro si se puede – le animo Takeshi.

Y con ello ahora Mukuro tomo fuerza y le lanzo el balón a Tsuna, el cual a duras penas consiguió tomarlo y cuando estaba por lanzárselo al peli morado de regreso se resbalo haciendo que el lanzamiento fuera devil y aprovechado por el mayor el cual tomo rápido la pelota y se la lanzo de regreso al castaño golpeándolo y con ello ganando el partido.

\- Juiidame, esta bien – se acerco rápido Hayato a ver si no se lastimo su amigo.

\- Estoy bien y perdón por perder – comento triste

\- Tranquilo Boss, ustede dio lo mejor de si – le animo Nagi.

\- Gracias – les dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

\- Yahai, ganamos – celebro Lambo.

\- Bueno ahora que gane, yo escojo el siguiente juego - comento Mukuro mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- ¿Y cuál será? – pregunto Emma.

\- Me ayudaran a practicar un truco nuevo que recién me aprendí – empezó a decir el peli morado.

\- Nii-sama pero eso aún no lo hemos practicado correctamente y padre dijo que es peligroso – le advirtió Nagi.

Ante esa advertencia todos miraron de forma preocupada a Mukuro, ya que por la forma nerviosa en la que estaba la chica eso significaba que no era algo bueno lo que planeaba hacer su amigo.

\- Tranquila Nagi, no pasara nada – le comento – bueno ahora que inicie el nuevo juego – dijo para de nuevo tomar su tridente y golpear el suelo con el…

Ahora el panorama tranquilo cambio y parecía un lugar sin forma, dando una apariencia bizarra de una mezcla de colores rojizos, tonos marrones y negros. Los pequeños empezaron a mirar a su alrededor de forma preocupada.

\- Kufufu tranquilos no hay de que temer – les indico el peli morado.

Pero en ese momento enfrente de ellos empezó a aparecer una silueta negra, la cual tenía una capa y solo se le veía su sonrisa la cual daba escalofríos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto asustado Lambo, escondiéndose detrás de Ryohei.

\- Pero que… - empezó a decir Mukuro.

\- Nii-sama… - le llamo asustada Nagi.

\- Yo no hice eso – argumento algo sorprendido el peli morado.

\- Entonces quien lo hizo – pregunto asustado Emma.

En eso una risa escalofriante se escuchó en toda la habitación haciendo que todos los menores se asustaran notando que la risa provenía de esa silueta.

\- Hora de jugar… -hablo la silueta en un susurro mientras reía más fuerte, haciendo que todos los menores gritaran del susto… para luego caer inconscientes debido a la impresión…

Lo que Mukuro ignoraba es que esa clase de ilusión que vio hacer a Deamon era una de las tantas ilusiones de tortura que este hacia a veces para vengarse o persuadir de forma no muy sana a los demás, usado especialmente en sus juntas de trabajo, a la cual el pequeño peli morado le había acompañado y decidió imitar la técnica sin practicar o pedir consejo del mayor, por lo cual la ilusión se le salió de control y con ello le revelo sus peores pesadillas a cada menor haciendo que se desmayaran del susto…

Y mientras todos estaban inconscientes un joven ligeramente alto de cabellera castaña aparecía y miraba a todos los menores de forma divertida.

\- Pobrecitos – comento conteniendo la risa, entonces miro a ver la silueta negra con la sonrisa y solo atino a suspirar pensando que realmente el amigo de su hermano estaba mal de la cabeza al enseñarle algo así a Mukuro, por lo que simplemente ignoro la silueta y salió de la habitación.


	22. Cap 21: Empieza la tortura-entrenamiento

Hola hola XD aquí actualizando de madrugada, ¿por qué? xD porque hasta ahorita me llego la inspiración para el cap, eso y que ya estaba en calma porque si no a cada rato me llaman ¬¬

En fin… xD este cap se centrara en nuestra amada decima generación :P ya que no han participado mucho que digamos por ser los pequeños xD así que espero les guste nuestra apertura a los entrenamientos de todos.

C CC 2610: bueno espero te gusten las nuevas situaciones que ahora vivirán todos bajo el mismo techo o mejor dicho escuela xD

1827Forever1827: Si es que ya para este momento de la historia ya debía salir a la luz todo lo del pasado xD, tranquila Mukuro y Nagi encontraran victimas digo voluntarios para practicar quieran o no jajaja, bueno espero que te guste ya el primer encuentro entre Reborn y Lambo :P ahora si ya vamos a empezar a poner algo de miel así como igual un poco de 1827 xD, el mpreg aún le sigo pensando pero no se descarta ;)

Bueno sin más me despido por ahora xD , recuerden KHR no es mío solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes :3

* * *

Capítulo 21: Empieza la tortura-entrenamiento

Cuando dieron las 5:00 am: María y Elena, en compañía de otras sirvientas fueron a despertar a los menores para empezar a prepararse para ir al colegio.

Poco a poco los menores fueron despertando ante la llamada insistente de las mayores, siendo los gemelos los primeros en despertar por Elena, por lo que Nagi fue la primera en irse a arreglar para la escuela. Mientras los demás se estiraban y terminaban de despertarse.

\- Que horrible pesadilla tuve – se quejó Takeshi aun medio dormido.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo friki del beisbol - comento Hayato restregándose los ojos, al mirar a ver a su amigo castaño noto que este estaba dormido en los brazos de un chico pelinegro que no había visto, dándose cuenta que este estaba haciéndose al dormido por lo que le grito -  
¡Oye, quien eres tú, y que haces junto a Juudaime!

\- Kufufu, no sé por qué, pero te me haces familiar – comento con burla Mukuro.

Con el ruido el pequeño castaño se fue despertando, aunque no tenías ganas de hacerlo, se sentía tan bien, estaba en un lugar cómodo y le gustaba esa fuente de calor que tenía tan cerca pero el ruido seguía de forma insistente por lo que de poco en poco fue abriendo sus ojos y con ello noto que un par de ojos azul metálico que lo miraban provocando que se sonrojara por la cercanía, pero en eso noto que esa acción hacia que la persona que estaba abrazándolo sonriera.

\- ¡Ah, maldito que le haces a Juudaime! – se volvió a quejar Hayato ahora intentando lanzarse encima del pelinegro para buscar pegarle, pero fue detenido por Takeshi.

\- Es un chico extraño, al extremo – grito Ryohei.

\- Cállense, son ruidosos – se quejó Lambo envolviéndose con la sabana que tenía para volver intentar dormirse.

\- Buenos días – dijo de forma tímidamente Tsuna, mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba a ver a sus amigos.

\- Buenos días Tsuna – le saludo alegremente Takeshi.

\- Buenos días Boss – saludo Nagi entrando a la habitación ya con su uniforme de la escuela seguida de Elena.

\- Bueno vamos chicos dejen de pelar o llegaran tarde a clases – les regaño Elena, haciendo que todos los demás niños se enfilaran para arreglarse y prepararse para clases.

Después de unos 10 minutos de pelas y gritos, los pequeños lograron terminar de prepararse para ir al colegio. Tras un desayuno exprés los chicos salieron a prisa con sus tutores para pasar a recoger sus mochilas a sus respectivas casas, solo Ryohei y Lambo no se fueron tan apresurados ya que ellos aún no estaban matriculados, pero igual se retiraron con los demás para que los mayores pudieran descansar un poco. Con todo el movimiento Tsuna pensó que se quedaría de nuevo solo en casa, pero se dio cuenta que el chico nuevo no se fue e igual tenía esa sensación extraña de que le conocía, pero no recordaba bien de dónde.

Tsuna se encontraba esperando a Giotto, el cual subió a arreglarse rápidamente para llevar al menor, mientras que Alaude regreso a dormir a su habitación por lo que ahora se encontraba terminando su desayuno en compañía de su nuevo amigo.

\- Oye… - empezó a hablar de forma tímida – bueno es que… te me haces familiar y pues… además que estábamos durmiendo juntos… yo… - la mente del pequeño no podía hacer frases coherentes debido al nerviosismo que sentía.

Por su parte Kyoya estaba contento, porque ahora que lo pensaba mejor tal vez debería darle las gracias al sujeto ese por modificarle su edad, ya que ahora sería más fácil estar más cerca de su castaño e igual a esta felicidad se le agregaba que había logrado recuperar sus memorias y ahora se sentía completo.

\- ¿Por qué crees conocerme? – le pregunto mientras le sonreía, ya que le encantaba ver así de nervioso al castaño, reacción que solo ocurría cuando estaban juntos y se alegraba de notar que esto no había cambiado.

\- Bueno… yo… - Tsuna busco calmar sus nervios fijándose atentamente en todos los rasgos de la persona enfrente suyo notando que tenía un gran parecido con…, sacudió su cabeza alejando esa idea, no podía ser ¿o sí?, bueno aunque sonara loca la idea, también debía agregar el hecho de las cosas extrañas que había vivido desde que llego a la casa e igual el ataque de ese sujeto, así que con todos esos hechos la idea no sonaba tan loca.

\- Di lo que piensas, no te voy a comer – "por ahora" agrego mentalmente Kyoya.

\- ¿Tu…, eres Kyoya? – pregunto dudoso el castaño cerrando los ojos, por miedo a ofender a la persona que tenía enfrente y que se enojara con él.

\- Adivinaste omnívoro – le contesto sonriéndole.

\- Eh… - contesto el castaño sin entender - ¡Eh! –ahora grito – ¡pe… pero… pero como! – pregunto mirándolo asombrado y al mismo tiempo confundido.

\- Ni yo sé, cómo explicarlo – comento el pelinegro encogiéndose los hombros y restándole importancia a ese hecho – solo sé que de un momento a otro ya estaba así.

\- Ah… ya veo – comento el castaño, intentando entender lo ocurrido – entonces, ahora ¿qué edad tienes?

\- Se supone que ahora tengo 8 años, pero ese dato es irrelevante para mí – le respondió de forma despreocupada.

\- Tsuna, ¿ya estás listo? – pregunto Giotto entrando a la cocina mientras se terminaba de acomodar su corbata, al entrar miro con recelo al pelinegro.

\- Si, ya estoy listo – le contesto feliz, mientras se levantaba de su silla para acercarse al mayor – Giotto-san, ¿usted sabe cómo es que Kyoya ahora es pequeño?

\- Exactamente, ni yo sé cómo paso – dijo el rubio mintiendo a medias y mirando con recelo al pelinegro el cual tenía una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

Giotto lo sabía ahora si estaba perdiendo ya que el pelinegro podría pasar más tiempo con su hermanito y no podría evitarlo porque él estaba atado a su oficina, por lo que maldijo en silencio la hora que a "ese" se le ocurrió modificarle la edad al pelinegro para así darle ese chance de estar más cerca de su Tsuna.

\- Giotto, reacciona déjate de tonterías y lleva a Tsunayoshi a la escuela o llegara tarde – le ordeno Kyoya, haciendo que el rubio saliera de sus pensamientos recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de este.

\- Bueno vamos Tsuna – le dijo tomándole de la mano y saliendo de la casa.

El trayecto a la escuela paso con calma y Giotto mejoro su humor, al menos por ahora se olvidaría de su guerra contra Kyoya, ya que ahora tenía que dedicarse de lleno a la empresa.

Como de costumbre se estaciono enfrente de la entrada de la escuela, pero en eso noto algo extraño por lo que decidió bajarse del automóvil y acompañar al castaño hasta que entrara por completo a la escuela. Al llegar a la entrada lo noto, recargado en la reja estaba cierto pelinegro mirándole divertido.

\- Reborn, ¿qué haces aquí? – le pregunto.

\- Reborn-san, buenos días – le saludo alegre el castaño.

\- Buenos días dame-tsuna – le saludo – anda ve a tu salón – le ordeno, por lo que el menor asintió se despidió del rubio y entro a la escuela.

\- ¿Que planeas demonio? – le volvió a interrogar el rubio.

\- Yo nada pero creo que tu olvidas que ahora dame-tsuna y todos los niños estarán a nuestro cargo – le dijo sonriéndole de forma arrogante.

\- ¿Nuestro? – pregunto sin entender.

\- Así es – comento Dino acercándose al pelinegro y saludándole.

\- Pero… - empezó a hablar sin entender.

\- Como alguien se desmayó anoche, los detalles de su entrenamiento y protección quedaron pactos con Alaude y Kyoya – le explico el pelinegro.

\- ¡Que!, pero si él no me comento nada – empezó a deprimirse Giotto de que lo excluyeran – pero, ¿porque están en la escuela? – les volvió a cuestionar, ya que el entrenamiento es después de clases.

\- Porque es una medida de protección que Yuni quiso darle a los menores por lo que ahora todos formamos parte de la escuela como profesores suplentes- permanentes por tiempo indefinido – explico Dino.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dame- Giotto deja de perder tu tiempo y ve a la oficina de una buena vez – le regaño Reborn.

\- Tranquilo Giotto, nosotros cuidaremos a los niños en las clases por si les intentan atacar, por eso Yuni le pidió de favor a Kyoya que nos dejara entrar a la escuela – le explico Dino.

\- Ah… bueno, supongo que está bien, pero más te vale no atormentarles más de lo necesario – le amenazo al pelinegro.

\- Tú no me das órdenes y ahora fuera de mi vista – le amenazo convirtiendo a León en una pistola y apuntándole.

Giotto miro con recelo al pelinegro pero accedió y regreso a su automóvil para dirigirse a la empresa, aunque los entrenamientos y métodos de educación de Reborn eran exagerados y un poco extremistas, sabía que este cuidaría con su vida a los pequeños, por si algo pasaba.

Ya en su salón Tsuna fue a sentarse a su banca notando que sus amigos aun no llegaban, por lo que dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se preguntaba que hacía en la escuela el señor Reborn.

\- Vaya, vaya, miren quien esta solito – se escuchó una voz burlona detrás del menor.

\- ¿Que paso dame-tsuna?, tus amigos ya se aburrieron de ti – le dijo otro chico.

\- Claro que no, aun no llegan – se defendió el castaño, pero esto solo provoco las risas de sus brabucones.

\- ¿Y que tan seguro estas de eso? ah – le volvió a interrogar el primer chico.

\- Conociéndote de seguro ya se aburrieron de ti y ya te olvidaron – dijo el segundo mientras se reía más fuerte.

\- Eso es mentira – empezó a decir Tsuna pero en eso ya estaban empezando a aparecer algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Pero antes que los brabucones pudieran seguir diciendo cosas hirientes al castaño se escuchó un balazo haciendo que todos los estudiantes del salón brincaran del susto y miraran a la puerta notando a un hombre de traje negro con camisa naranja y corbata, de cabello negro con patillas rizadas y una mirada negra demasiado penetrante, el cual tenía una pistola verde en mano.

\- Cállense y siéntense de una buena vez – les ordeno a todos, haciendo que todos los niños se asustaran y le obedecieran inmediatamente – bien…, mi nombre es Reborn y a partir de hoy seré el tutor de esta clase e igual les impartiré la materia de matemáticas – comento mirando a ver a todos los alumnos – ahora abran su libro en la página…

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al abrirse la puerta revelando a Hayato, Takeshi y Emma que llegaban agitados por haber corrido y lograr entrara a la escuela antes de que cerraran la reja.

\- Perdón por la demora profesor – dijo Emma.

\- Como sea, tomen asiento, ya después hablaremos – dijo sonriéndoles de lado.

Los tres menores obedecieron la indicación y se sentaron en sus lugares.

-Bueno como les decía, abran su libro en la página 52 – ordeno – ahora Mochida, pasa y has el ejercicio 9 – le ordeno.

\- ¿Qué y yo porque? – se quejó – además ese tema no lo hemos visto como se supone que lo resuelva… - pero toda queja murió en su boca ya que cayó inconsciente sobre su escritorio debido a que el pelinegro le lanzo una tiza que impacto en su enfrente noqueando al chico.

\- Alguien más quiere cuestionarme – dijo mirando seriamente al resto los cuales tenían la cara azul, exceptuando un pequeño castaño que ya había vivido algo parecido y al menos ya sabía cómo no enojar al mayor – Bien… - comento mirando divertido a los estudiantes que se estaban muriéndose del miedo – Dame-Tsuna pasa al frente y resuelve el ejercicio – le ordeno.

El pequeño castaño se levantó caminando a paso decidido a la pizarra y ante la mirada de asombro de todos sus compañeros resolvió el ejercicio, ya que ese tema ya lo había visto con el mayor.

\- Bien dame-tsuna, ahora siéntate, ahora quien sigue… - dijo mirando la lista del salón, pero en eso niña alzo su mano de forma temblorosa, captando la atención del pelinegro – ¿qué quieres? – le pregunto fastidiado.

\- Pero no nos ha dicho como hacer ese ejercicio… – empezó a argumentar la chica.

\- No veo necesidad, digo… si el chico del cual se burlaban hace rato lo hizo sin explicación alguna, ustedes deben hacerlo también o es que acaso son más patéticos que dame-tsuna – comento con burla, lastimando más de un ego en el proceso y haciendo que los amigos del castaño sonrieran de forma maliciosa, ya que les estaba gustando como iban las cosas ya que ahora esos niños se lo pensarían antes de volver a molestar a su amigo.

Todos los chicos inclinaron la cabeza apenados y humillados por la cruel comparación, después de esto ya no hubo ninguna queja, bueno tal vez siguieron pero a Reborn poco le importo ya que los hacia callar noqueándolos con una tiza e igual se escuchó la queja colectiva cuando dejo 100 ejercicios para resolver para el día siguiente.

Los alumnos estaban temerosos porque notaron que la mayoría de sus profesores fueron cambiados a última hora debido a que "se enfermaron" y mandaron suplentes. Y si los suplentes eran así de locos como el primero… no querían saber lo que les esperaba.

Tristemente para la gran mayoría así fue: el profesor de deportes fue cambiado y en su lugar pusieron a una mujer de cabello azul muy gritona y mandona llamada Lal Mirch, su profesor de ciencias era un sujeto obsesionado con la misma llamado Verde, el de historia era un sujeto misterioso llamado Bermuda Von Veckenschtein, la maestra de español se llamaba Mamon aunque muchos concordaron que parecía más obsesionada con saber sobre los ingresos de los padres de los menores que dar la clase; los únicos maestros que fueron relativamente normales y muy aceptados por los chicos fueron el maestro de artes llamado Fong y el de inglés llamado Dino. Pero lo tranquilo no quito que todos y cada uno de ellos les mandaran muchísima tarea.

Con toda esta montaña rusa nueva en la escuela, todos los alumnos se alegraron de que sonara la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases, haciendo que todos salieran a prisa.

\- Vongola, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Simon, ustedes se quedaran necesito hablar con ustedes – les dijo Dino, ya que él fue el último en darle clases ese día.

Los 4 se miraron a ver, que los llamaran después de clases no era algo bueno, aunque tenían sus dudas ya que el profesor se veía muy amable. Por lo que se acercaron al escritorio del mayor.

\- ¿Pasa algo Dino-sensei? – pregunto algo dudoso Tsuna.

\- Síganme – les indico levantándose e igual saliendo del aula de clases.

Aun con más dudas, los menores les siguieron y en el camino notaron que Mukuro y Nagi también fueron llamados por la profesora Lal. Todos fueron llevados al salón del "Comité Disciplinario" del colegio. Ahora los 5 se miraron entre si y acto seguido miraron a sus dos nuevos profesores, ya que esa situación se estaba poniendo un tanto extraña.

\- Entren – les ordeno Lal, abriendo la puerta.

Al entrar notaron que ahí mismo se encontraban Lambo y Ryohei, junto con todos los profesores suplentes los cuales los miraban divertidos y otros adultos que no conocían.

\- Es bueno que ya estén todos reunidos – hablo una voz amable, captando la atención de todos, los cuales miraron en dirección a donde estaba el escritorio de dicha habitación.

En un costado de la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio, estaba una adolescente de cabello verde largo y amarrado, de piel clara y ojos azules, la cual vestía un vestido blanco holgado con zapatillas color café y colgado de su cuello tenía un chupete color naranja amarrado con un listón rosa pastel. Y sentado en el sillón estaba un chico pelinegro…

\- Tú… - le reclamo Hayato- ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Kyoya – le saludo alegre Tsuna.

\- Tsuna, ¿le conoces? – le pregunto Takeshi.

\- Si, él es hermano de Alaude-san – les explico.

Los menores miraron con recelo al pelinegro que estaba sentado en el sillón, habían escuchado de él pero nunca le habían visto en persona por lo que nunca notaron que existiera algún cambio. Bueno el único que le miro raro y divertido fue Mukuro ya que fue el único que le conoció con otra apariencia pero prefirió no decir nada, por ahora ya que luego se divertiría molestándole.

\- Bueno, creo que no se los han comentado por la mañana agitada que tuvieron – empezó a hablar de nuevo la chica, por lo que todos le prestaron atención – me llamo Yuni y a partir de este momento todos ustedes estarán a nuestro cargo – les explico.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Emma, un tanto confundido.

\- Que estarán bajo nuestro cuidado en la escuela y después de ella – les explico Fong.

\- ¿Pero porque? – Pregunto Hayato sin entender – acaso el viejo ya se quiere deshacer de mi… - comento algo triste ocultando su mirada con su fleco.

\- Claro que no – volvió a hablar Yuni – pero como en estos momentos ellos estarán ocupados por unos asuntos importantes, nosotros les cuidaremos en la mañana y en la tarde, en la noche regresaran a casa con sus tutores.

\- Sigo sin entender nada – comento Ryohei.

\- Ustedes se quedaran después de clases con nosotros para entrenar y pulir sus habilidades – hablo Verde, mientras tecleaba algo en su celular.

\- Entonces todos tendrán tutorías extras como las mías – pregunto el castaño entendiendo la situación.

\- Así es, además de que entrenaran con sus llamas y los objetos que les dio Talbot – dijo Reborn haciendo que las caras de todos los chicos se iluminaran - pero primero terminaran toda su tarea en menos de una hora o les tocara castigo – agrego sonriéndoles sádicamente y con ello la cara de los 5 chicos que sufrieron en clases ahora temían por sus vidas.

\- Ustedes dos empezaran con un calentamiento en lo que esos terminan su tarea – comento Lal mirando a ver a Lambo y Ryohei.

\- Yahai, Lambo se salvó de la tarea.

\- Mañana tu igual entraras a clases, ya que tu papeleo está listo al igual que del otro – comento Kyoya mientras les mostraba sus papeles donde decían que ya estaban matriculados en la escuela.

\- Oye no juegues con esos papeles – le regaño Hayato.

\- Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi escuela, herbívoro.

Ante esa afirmación todos los menores abrieron sus ojos de la impresión…

-¡Que! – gritaron todos sorprendidos.

\- Cállense o los calló, herbívoros – dijo sacando sus tonfas listo para lanzarse sobre ellos.

\- No es justo y ¿porque tú no entras a la escuela con nosotros? – se quejó Emma.

\- Kufufu de seguro la alondra tiene miedo de sacar notas más bajas que las mías – se burló Mukuro

\- Que dijiste piña – le miro con odio y sin que ningún adulto lo viera llegar esos dos ya estaban peleándose donde se podía escuchar el choque de metales por parte de las armas de ambos, pero la pelea fue interrumpida por un amigable balazo de advertencia.

\- Ya cálmense mocosos y muévanse a hacer sus deberes – les ordeno Reborn.

Por lo que los que tenían tarea se pusieron a hacerla con la ayuda de Fong, Dino y Yuni.

Bermuda simplemente se fue sin despedirse, pero los demás sabían que él no entrenaría a los pequeños, si no que estaba ahí como apoyo para su protección, por lo que no le dieron mucha importancia a su partida.

Ryohei estaba haciendo un calentamiento intensivo con Lal y su amigo Colonello.

Kyoya estaba teniendo una pelea de calentamiento con un sujeto de traje de motociclista y casco llamado Skull.

Verde logro escaparse de su responsabilidad yendo a la empresa, alegando que debía recibir a sus nuevos pupilos llamados: Shoichi y Spanner. Por lo que ahora Reborn estaba mirando algo molesto al menor y luego la hoja que el científico le entrego antes de irse mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la habitación. Por su parte Lambo estaba observando detalladamente al señor que le iba a entrenar.

\- Bueno en tu caso primero mediré tu resistencia – comento de forma distraída el pelinegro mayor.

\- Y ¿cómo hará eso? – le pregunto Lambo.

Y esa pregunta hizo que se pusiera de mal humor el mayor, maldiciendo al infeliz de Verde, su fuerte no eran las maquinas por que este le había preparado una rutina al menor usando sus equipo científico, pero en vez de hacerlo en persona prefirió irse y dejándole un instructivo. Definitivamente mataría a ese gusano amante de la ciencia… pero su mal humor y planes de asesinato se interrumpieron cuando sintió algo cálido en su mejilla izquierda, al notar vio que el niño le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla, dejándole con la mente en blanco por unos segundos para después mirar de forma seria al niño y hablarle.

\- Y eso, ¿porque fue?

\- Porque parecías enojado y mi mamá me daba un beso en la mejilla para que olvidara mi mal humor – le explico el menor sonriéndole.

Reborn por su parte sonrió de lado ante esa respuesta, tal vez no estaba tan mal el entrenar a otro niño, ya que podía notar su potencial aunque igual notaba que este pequeño se veía muy lindo… por un momento se impresiono a si mismo de sus pensamientos y se abofeteo mentalmente por la idiotez que estaba pensando, ni que fuera un vil asaltacunas cuando el tenia a todo el que deseara…

\- Bueno mejor comencemos Lambo – le dijo poniéndose de pie, para salir de la habitación seguido del pequeño, arrugando y rompiendo la hoja que le entrego Verde y empezando a pensar como entrenar a su estilo al pequeño niño.


	23. Capítulo 22: Reunión

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? xD yo pues con poco tiempo u-u de verdad prefiero el horario nocturno… en las mañanas cuando salgo siento que las tardes pasan rápido y odio madrugar ¬¬XX mas porque siempre termino apachurrada en el camión… bueno dejando esto de lado xD este capítulo es la apertura para los entrenamientos de todos, así que espero les guste.

C CC 2610: si habrá romance, xD cada que pueda meterlo y ya más adelante pues subirá un poco de tono XD pero está en planeación eso, jajaja

Bueno sin más por ahora les dejo, recuerden KHR no es mio solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes ;3

* * *

Capítulo 22: Reunión.

La tarde paso relativamente rápido para los menores, después de acabar sus tareas: Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato, Emma, Mukuro y Nagi se unieron a los demás en el entrenamiento físico. Después de 30 minutos, Mamon tomo a los gemelos para llevarlos a una habitación especial para que estos practicaran el control de sus llamas e ilusiones. Yuni tomo a Emma a su cuidado y empezó a entrenarle para que aprendiera a usar sus llamas a través del anillo que le dieron. Tsuna y Lambo entrenaron con Reborn aunque cada quien entreno de forma individual ya que sus habilidades eran diferentes, por lo que a ratos estaba con cada uno indicándoles cómo hacer sus ejercicios; pero al final el pelinegro decidió vigilar más el entrenamiento de Lambo dándole chance a Yuni para que tomara al pequeño castaño e hiciera un entrenamiento especial con el pelirrojo. Dino se unió al entrenamiento que realizaban Skull y Kyoya. Colonello tomo a Takeshi para entrenarle. Fong tomo a su cargo a Hayato y Ryohei se quedó entrenando con Lal.

Al llegar la noche, todos los menores ya estaban agotados tanto física como mentalmente, cuando cada uno fue llevado a su hogar, todos fueron directo a tomar un baño y acostarse a dormir, para así poder recuperar sus fuerzas.

Del lado de los mayores las condiciones estaban igual, ya que todos estaban poniendo de su parte para lograr volverse más fuertes y aprender a manejar rápidamente las armas que se les dio ya que todos querían proteger a los menores y evitar que estos participaran en el enfrentamiento.

Y con este nuevo modo de vida llego el sábado, donde todos pensaron que sería un día tranquilo…, pero desgraciadamente ese no era el plan de cierto pelinegro de patillas rizadas que estaba contemplando a sus 4 víctimas, las cuales dormían cómodamente en sus camas, así que esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa saco un control remoto de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y acto seguido lo acciono, ocasionando que del techo que estaba por encima de las camas de sus víctimas se abriera una compuerta de la cual salió agua helada cayendo sobre los durmientes e interrumpiendo su sueño…

\- ¡Waaah! – fue el grito que se escuchó en la casa por parte de un rubio y un castaño, mientras que un rubio platinado y un pelinegro tenían un tic en su ojo y despedían un aura de odio puro.

\- Levántense flojos – se escuchó una voz que hizo eco por toda la mansión, claro que para las 4 víctimas esa voz era demasiado conocida, por lo cual estos salieron de su habitación y fueron a buscar al dueño de esa voz, para su buena o mala suerte el individuo que buscaban estaba parado en el pasillo cerca de las escaleras mirándoles divertido.

\- Mas te vale que tengas una buena razón para esto – le regaño Alaude.

\- Me divierte – le contesto simplemente, provocando que el rubio platinado se lanzara a atacarle y con ello dar inicio a una pelea en la casa, por su parte Kyoya solo maldecía en silencio a Reborn, era divertido ver cuando le hacia esas cosas al rubio fastidioso pero ahora también le toco a él, por lo que juro buscar una forma de vengarse después.

Giotto al ver como acabaron las cosas simplemente suspiro, ya que ese tipo de travesuras eran normales por parte del pelinegro de las patillas rizadas tanto al grado de que ya se le hacían costumbre y extraño que no las hiciera con regularidad, en eso noto que los dos pequeños que estaban a su lado temblaban de frio, bueno uno más que el otro ya que Kyoya sabia disimularlo un poco.

\- Mejor dejemos que se arreglen entre ellos – hablo llamando la atención de los menores – Tsuna vamos a que te seques o te enfermaras – comento mirando a verlo.

\- Pero, y Alaude-san… -empezó a decir el castaño.

\- Déjalos es normal entre ellos – le dijo Kyoya dándose vuelta para regresar a su habitación a cambiarse.

\- Oh… - atino a decir el pequeño antes de ser guiado por Giotto a su habitación donde este le seco y cambio, para luego ir a su propia habitación a hacer lo mismo.

Después de que Giotto se cambiara, tomo una toalla y salió a buscar a Alaude para que este también se secara antes que terminara enfermándose, siguió el rastro de destrucción que dejaron esos dos en su pelea y llego al jardín, al salir y buscarles con la mirada vio algo que lo dejo demasiado impresionado…, las peleas de estos dos siempre resultaba en empate pero por lo visto esta vez no era así, en esta ocasión hubo un ganador…

Donde alguna vez estuvo una hermosa fuente mandada a poner para Hibird, estaba Reborn tirado en el suelo y lo más increíble es que estaba esposado de cuerpo completo y forcejeando para liberarse de esas ataduras mientras que cerca de él, estaba el rubio platinado mirándole con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunto Giotto asombrado, deseando que esas situaciones se repitieran más a menudo para poder desquitarse de todas las travesuras que sufría por parte de Reborn.

\- Si quieres luego te muestro como lo hice – le contesto sonriéndole de forma picara, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara por completo ya que entendió el doble sentido de esa oración.

\- Déjense de cursilerías…, ya libérame Alaude – exigió el pelinegro molesto.

\- Yo digo que lo dejes un rato mas así, a ver si ya aprende a ser más amable – se burló Giotto.

\- … - Reborn no dijo nada, solo maldecida mentalmente su descuido en la pelea, por el cual ahora estaba en la actual situación que se encontraba, pero juraría que le haría pagar muy caro al rubio por haberse burlado de él.

Alaude al notar la insistencia de su pareja para que entrara a cambiarse de ropa, libero a Reborn mientras tomaba la toalla que le ofrecía su rubio y entro a la casa para hacer lo que le pidió.

Por su parte el pelinegro, se incorporó y después sacudió su traje.

\- Solo tuvo suerte – se excusó mientras terminaba de acomodarse su sombrero.

\- Suerte o no…, desde que le derroto ese sujeto he visto que entrena más de la cuenta, a veces me preocupa por que no quiero que se lastime, pero supongo que es inevitable ya que es parte de su carácter – comento algo preocupado Giotto mientras miraba la entrada de la casa con la mirada perdida.

\- Todos estamos en la misma situación, necesitamos hacernos fuertes rápidamente para evitar que esta batalla nos arrebate algo que nos importa – opino Reborn de forma calmada mientras caminaba hasta quedar junto al rubio.

\- Si lo sé y aunque Chequerface diga que los niños son necesarios en esta batalla, yo no quiero que peleen y ahora que Kyoya se unió al grupo de los menores, es una razón más para volverme más fuerte – dijo apretando los puños.

\- Mmm… pensé que tú desearías a Kyoya muerto para que no viole a Tsuna – comento con algo de burla el pelinegro.

\- Una cosa es que nos llevemos mal porque somos egoístas y no queramos compartir hermanos, pero no soportaría que en verdad le pasara algo grave a él, a Tsuna o a cualquiera de los pequeños…, eso nunca me lo perdonaría – dijo de forma seria mirando a los ojos a Reborn.

\- Al fin actúas como un adulto dame- Giotto – le felicito, haciendo que el rubio sonriera débilmente - bueno vamos a desayunar para ir a reunirnos con los demás para el entrenamiento grupal – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar al interior de la casa.

Giotto lo miro alejarse para después dejar escapar un suspiro y sonreír, eran pocas las veces que el pelinegro le felicitaba y le alegraba saber que sin importar todas las travesuras este le cuidaba y seguía aconsejando a su modo.

Después de un desayuno tranquilo, los 5 se dirigieron a casa de Cozart, ya que estaba a las afueras de Namimori, es decir, era el lugar ideal para realizar su entrenamiento sin que nadie les interrumpiera o molestara.

Al llegar notaron que ya estaban casi todos reunidos, solo faltaba el grupo de Byakuran y Xanxus.

\- Buenos días chicos – les saludo Giotto al llegar a donde todos estaban sentados platicando.

\- Buenos días Giotto – le saludo Cozart.

Los mayores se sentaron junto a los demás para platicar un poco sobre algunos pendientes de la empresa, mientras por su parte Tsuna y Kyoya fueron a donde estaban los amigos del castaño, donde notaron que habían dos chicos nuevos, los cuales estaba ligeramente alejados del grupo. Al llegar junto a ellos les saludo y para sorpresa de todos, notaron que Tsuna conocía a los nuevos.

\- Spanner, Shoichi – les saludo alegremente mientras se acercaba a estos.

\- Hola Tsunayoshi, ¿cuánto tiempo, como has estado? – le dijo Shoichi.

\- Nos vemos de nuevo, Vongola – le dijo Spanner.

\- Juudaime, ¿los conoce? – pregunto Hayato al acercarse para saludarle.

\- Si, los conocí cuando acompañe a Giotto-san al trabajo el sábado pasado – le contesto alegremente.

\- y ¿de qué trato ese trabajo? – pregunto curioso Emma.

\- Sobre una convención científica – respondió Shoichi.

\- Tsunayoshi, nos ayudó con nuestro proyecto – comento Spanner.

\- Eso es increíble Juudaime – comento Hayato

\- Oh, eso explica por qué llegaron con el científico ese – comento Mukuro.

\- Cada día se unen más personas interesantes a nuestro grupo – comento animado Takeshi.

Y con ello todos los chicos empezaron a platicar, mientras Mukuro buscaba molestar a Kyoya para que se pusiera a pelear con él, porque estaba aburriéndose.

\- Pero miren que tenemos por aquí – comento una voz burlona detrás de los pequeños; los cuales al girarse vieron a un hombre de cabello blanco, ojoso color violeta con un tatuaje debajo del ojo izquierdo, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con pantalones de cuero negro con botas del mismo material y color, encima llevaba una gabardina sin mangas negra, en su mano izquierda llevaba una bolsa de malvaviscos y detrás suyo habían 6 personas más – así que ustedes son los pequeños – les pregunto inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante.

\- Come malvaviscos – le saludo Mukuro.

\- ¿Se conocen? – pregunto Ryohei.

\- Algo así, es amigo de nuestros padres – respondió Nagi.

\- Que cruel eres Muku-chan, ¿porque me llamas por ese apodo? – comento el peliblanco mayor haciendo un puchero y fingiendo estar ofendido.

\- Porque si – le contesto el peli morado sacándole la lengua.

Byakuran iba a contestarle pero en eso su vista se posó en cierto castaño, por lo que decidió acercársele un poco.

\- Al fin nos conocemos – comento de forma despreocupada y de un momento rápido tomo al pequeño castaño entre sus brazos y empezando a estrujarlo – te ves más lindo de pequeño, lo sabias Tsunayoshi-kun – comento con voz melosa.

-Suéltalo – le ordeno Kyoya sacando sus tonfas y preparándose para morderlo hasta la muerte por atrevido y tocar lo que es suyo.

\- Kufufu yo te sugiero que lo bajes y te alejes lentamente – dijo Mukuro apareciendo su tridente e igual preparándose para lanzársele encima a Byakuran para pegarle, el motivo no lo sabía pero no le gustaba la forma en como él come malvaviscos abrazaba al castaño, casi se podría decir que eran celos… casi…

\- Puff que aguafiestas son ustedes – comento mirándoles con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras aun tenia a Tsuna preso de su agarre – los celos son malos, lo sabían.

\- Dis…disculpa… pero me podrías bajar – comento un aturdido castaño, ya que se sentía sumamente extraño en los brazos de aquel hombre.

\- No quiero – le contesto de manera infantil al mismo tiempo que buscaba darle un beso en la mejilla, pero en ese momento empezó a sentir unas auras oscuras con intensiones nada sanas hacia su persona; al levantar la mirada noto a 10 pequeños que le miraban con odio y todos traían un arma en mano…, eso también incluía a los chicos científicos los cuales ya tenían un robot en medio de ellos el cual le apuntaba, esto le provocó un gran nerviosismo a Byakuran y tuvo la sensación de deja vu cuando años atrás quiso molestar así a Giotto y sus amigos, ocasionando que este quedara castigado por 2 meses sin malvaviscos… , pero antes de que pudiera meditar sus acciones una bala paso rozando por su costado provocándole una pequeña herida.

Los menores se alarmaron por un momento ante el sonido de la bala y empezaron a buscar con la vista al culpable del ataque, Byakuran por su parte igual miraba a todos lados sin soltar al pequeño castaño el cual también estaba algo temeroso por el disparo. Cuando de un momento a otro llego otra bala pero esta vez rozando la pierna izquierda del peliblanco mayor haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera de rodillas, los amigos de este se alarmaron y le rodearon para evitar que sufriera otra agresión, pero en eso una sombra negra fue más rápida que sus amigos posicionándose delante del peliblanco y ahora apuntándole en la cabeza.

\- Basura, más te vale soltarlo – le ordeno la sombra.

Ahora los pequeños notaban a un moreno de cabello negro corto y ojos rojos con una cicatriz en la cara, el cual tenía una camisa blanca suelta con corbata negra y pantalones y encima una chaqueta algo rota por encima.

\- Oh, no sabía que eras sobreprotector Xanxus – se burló Byakuran, volviendo a ponerse de pie.

Tsuna estaba asustado podía sentir el mal humor de ambos y lo peor para él, es que estaba en medio de esa discusión.

\- Vooyyyy ya quieren calmarse o lo aran llorar – se quejó una nueva persona que estaba caminando a su dirección junto con otras 5 personas más.

\- Byakuran-sama ya mejor dejemos de molestarles y vamos a ver a los demás – comento un chico de cabello verde largo.

A lo cual el peliblanco le miro a ver para suspirar y liberar al castaño de su prisión de abrazos e igual entregándole en sus manos su bolsa de malvaviscos.

\- Que aburridos son todos ustedes – se quejó mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a donde estaban los demás adultos, seguidos de sus amigos.

Xanxus solo se limitó a ver a todos los pequeños causando que algunos se asustaran de la mirada que les daba para luego irse por detrás de Byakuran y su grupo.

\- Eso fue algo extraño – comento Emma, recuperando el color de su cara, ya que él fue de los que se asustaron por la presencia del pelinegro de pistolas.

\- Cierto, ese sujeto parecía peligroso, pero por suerte no te hicieron nada verdad – le comento Takeshi al castaño, regalándole una sonrisa tranquila mientras bajaba las cuatro espadas que tenía en su mano.

-Suerte para ellos, si no lo hubieran lamentado – se quejó Hayato quitando el cartucho de dinamita que había colocado en la extra arma que estaba en su mano en forma de calavera. Y este comentario fue aprobado por todos.

Ahora que miraba bien el panorama, Tsuna se dio cuenta de que todos sus amigos portaban un extraña arma: los gemelos ya no tenían su tridente si no ahora parecía un báculo e igual portaban un arete ambos en su oreja derecha; Lambo tenía un casco y un escudo ligeramente más grande que el de los cuales salían algunos truenos verdes; Ryohei usaba unos guantes de metal y unas botas curiosas además de una pulsera curiosa en su brazo; Hayato tenía un extraño cinturón lleno de dinamitas además de tener esa extraña arma en forma de calavera en su brazo; Takeshi tenía un curioso collar además de una espada larga y tres cortas ; Kyoya portaba un brazalete y una tonfas ligeramente diferentes a las habituales; Emma usaba unos guantes y tenia una llama naranja rojizo estaba en su frente; Spanner y Shoichi tenían junto a ellos a su robot mosca pero igual se veía diferente ya que este parecía tener armas integradas y se notaba ligeramente más grande.

-¿De dónde sacaron esas cosas? – pregunto curioso Tsuna.

En eso todos se miraron entre sí, notando las armas que cada uno poseía.

\- Parece que no soy el único que está entrenando al extremo – comento Ryohei, causando que todos sonrieran por lo dicho.

\- Oye Tsuna, me invitas – le dijo Lambo cambiando de tema, notando que el señor de hace rato le dejo su bolsa de dulces al castaño.

\- Eh… - el castaño no entendía lo que le decía hasta que noto que tenía la bolsa de malvaviscos – claro – dijo acercándosela para que tomara algunos.

\- Gracias.

\- Se ven ricos, yo también quiero – opino Takeshi igual tomando unos.

\- Te cambio algunos por unas paletas – le ofreció Spanner, el cual solo le metió una paleta a su boca del castaño para luego tomar un malvavisco.

\- También quiero paleta – se quejo Lambo.

Y así de poco en poco todo regreso a la tranquilidad por un rato mientras los pequeños se sentaban en círculo para poder disfrutar de los dulces que les regalaron, con excepción de Kyoya que se subió a la rama de un árbol cercano a dormir un rato acompañado por Hibird.

Por el lado de los adultos, estos se alarmaron al haber escuchado los balazos, pero lugeo de ver que Xanxus y Byakuran se acercaban dedujeron que solo eran ellos peleando como de costumbre…

\- Y porque el escandalo – les reclamo G

\- Porque Xanxus no me dejo besar a Tsunayoshi – confeso Byakuran, intentado ponerse en pose dramática.

\- Que… - comento Giotto ocultado su rostro mientras se mostraba enojado y buscando contener su ira e impulsos de tirarse encima del peliblanco para tratar de estrangularlo.

\- Bueno ya que estamos reunidos es hora de comenzar – comento Reborn haciendo que todos lo miraran a ver.

\- Estoy deacuerdo contigo – comento una voz conocida para todos, enfrente de todos aparecio Chequerface y Talbot.

\- Veo que an mejorado un poco – observo Talbot.

\- Pero eso no es suficiente, por lo cual hoy entrenaran en equipos según su atributo – comento Chequerface.

\- Creo que antes de dar detalle, será mejor que traigan a los niños, ya que ellos también necesitan saber – opino el anciano.

\- Me niego – comento Asari – no quiero que ellos sigan participando en estos entrenamientos y mucho menos que pienses que los dejaremos pelear.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con la basura esta, porque deben participar los mocosos, con nosotros basta – argumento Xanxus.

\- No están en posición de objetar en este momento sabían – comento algo molesto Chequerface – solo les dire que tampoco me agrada la idea de que los pequeños peleen pero es una forma de protegerles en caso que ustedes no puedan…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto algo preocupada Yuni.

\- Porque piensas que no podremos proteger a los niños – le reclamo molesta Adelheid.

\- Porque conozco a Sagura y buscara cualquier punto débil para usarlo en su contra, por lo cual aunque no les guste la idea los pequeños deben entrenar y aprender a defenderse e igual serán nuestro último recurso por si las cosas fallan – explico Chequerface.

\- ¿A que te refieres con último recurso? – pregunto algo intrigado Fon.

\- Eso lo sabran a su mometo – comento otra voz, de la cual ahora veian unas llamas negras de donde aparecía Bermuda junto con otros sujetos encapuchados – pero en estos momentos es hora de que los pequeños conozcan a su loca familia – comento con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

A pesar de no gustarle la idea y aun se sentían inseguros con ella: Giotto y Cozart fueron a buscar a los pequeños, los cuales los encontraron platicando alegremente mientras comían malvaviscos y paletas.

-¿Y de dónde sacaron esos dulces? – les pregunto divertido Giotto al llegar junto a ellos.

\- Giotto-san – le saludo alegre el castaño – las paletas no las dio Spanner y los malvaviscos me los regalo un señor extraño.

\- Bueno, ya dejen eso y acompáñenos, les vamos a presentar a unos amigos – les comento Cozart.

\- Tu también vienes Kyoya – le dijo Giotto mirándolo a ver de reojo, el cual solo se limitó a abrir los ojos y mirarle algo molesto.

\- ¿Amigos? – pregunto sin entender Emma.

\- Tal vez sean los señores extraños que vimos al llegar – opino Shoichi.

\- Más gente rara como él come malvaviscos – opino Mukuro.

\- Padre tiene a muchos amigos raros con el – comento Nagi.

Ante eso Giotto y Cozart se sintieron un poco deprimidos de que indirectamente les dijeran "raros" por una niña, aunque si lo pensaban bien creo que esa definición fue muy amable a lo que en realidad eran todos ellos; bueno si en eso incluían a Reborn, Byakuran y Xanxus…

Así que entre pláticas y risas se encaminaron a donde estaban los demás para que les conocieran e igual para que ese sujeto diga el motivo por el que pidió que todos se reunieran.


	24. Capítulo 23: Hora de entrenar

Capítulo 23: Hora de entrenar

Al llegar los menores notaron que con los mayores estaba él come malvaviscos y el otro sujeto de las pistolas, todos sus profesores suplentes además de sus respectivos tutores. También notaron que ahí se encontraba el abuelo Talbolt junto con dos personas más que no conocían.

\- Hola de nuevo, pequeños – les saludo alegre Byakuran, solo recibiendo miradas algo molestas de los pequeños los cuales se habían acercado más a Tsuna para protegerle.

\- Byakuran, ¿qué le hiciste a mis pequeños? – le reclamo Elena al ver las acciones de los menores.

\- Yo nada – contesto ofendido.

\- Shishishi, solo trato de comerse a uno – comento Belphegor.

\- Tch… chismoso – le reprocho el peliblanco, ocasionando varias auras negras a su alrededor.

\- Ejem… - llamo la atención Chequerface – bueno nos desviamos del tema – comento haciendo una pausa y ahora mirando a todos los presentes – ya que ahora estamos todos reunidos empezara el verdadero entrenamiento…

\- También hoy tendremos que entrenar – se quejó Lambo interrumpiéndole.

\- Yare yare estoy de acuerdo – opino Lampo – es sábado quiero dormir y descansar.

\- Quieres dejar de quejarte, solo le das mal ejemplo a tu mocoso – le regaño Reborn apuntándole con su pistola a Lampo.

\- Es necesario, debido a que es el único día que todos pueden reunirse – le explico Chequerface.

\- ¿Y porque debemos entrenar todos? – opino Hayato.

\- Es verdad, nuestro entrenamiento es diferente al de ellos – argumento G.

\- Si y no, por eso hoy es un día especial, ya que entrenaran para perfeccionar sus llamas en un combate de equipo – hablo Talbot.

\- Es decir que hoy jugaremos por equipos, eso suena divertido – opino Takeshi.

\- Así es pequeña lluvia – le contesto Chequerface – por lo que ahora entrenaran de la siguiente forma:

Asari, Colonello, Lal, Squalo, Blubell, Takeshi y Kaoru son el equipo lluvia-rio.

Lampo, Leviathan, Verde, Lambo y Rauji son el equipo trueno-montaña.

G, Belphegor, Fon, Zakuro, Hayato y Shitt P son el equipo tormenta-pantano.

Knucle, Daisy, Lussuria, Reborn, Ryohei y Koyo son el equipo sol-bosque.

Deamon, Torikabuto, Mamon, Nagi, Mukuro y Julie son el equipo niebla-desierto.

Alaude, Kikyo, Kyoya, Skull, Gola Mosca y Adelheid son el equipo nube-glaciar.

Xanxus, Yuni, Dino, Byakuran, Giotto, Tsuna, Cozart y Emma son el equipo cielo-tierra.

\- Tengo una duda – pregunto Skull – ¿quién es gola mosca? – dijo mirando a ver a todos los presentes, los cuales igual notaron ese detalle y miraron intrigados al enmascarado.

\- Es el robot de esos chicos – contesto Verde señalando a Spanner y Shoichi – es un proyecto que elabore basándome de su modelo original, haciendo que este use llamas de la nube para el combate resultando ser un arma letal y muy útil ya que también tiene la capacidad de absorber llamas y convertirla en suyas para mejorar sus habilidades además del recubrimiento que le dimos de varias capas haciéndole resistente a muchos ataques – comento con orgullo.

\- Yo tengo una queja, ¿porque no estoy en algún equipo? – se quejó Elena.

\- Es porque tú tendrás un entrenamiento diferente mi linda señora, posees las llamas del sol pero tus habilidades son más defensivas por lo que serás como la guardiana y protectora de todos – le explico Talbot – yo seré tu maestro este día.

\- Siendo así, me gusta esa idea – respondió la mujer sonriéndole.

\- Bueno ahora que están organizados, cada uno será llevado a un lugar especial para su entrenamiento – comento Chequerface mirado a ver a Bermuda, el cual solo levanto una mano e hizo que delante de todos apareciera un portal de llamas negras.

\- Los escenarios están listos, entren por ahí y cada uno llegara al lugar que le corresponde – indico Bermuda.

Todos se miraron a ver un poco dudosos, pero dejando sus dudas atrás cada quien entro por el portal que tenía enfrente suyo.

 ** _"Equipo Lluvia-Rio"_**

Los chicos al salir del portal se encontraron en una selva con árboles de ronco grueso y algunos de estos tenían lianas, las raíces de los arboles resaltaban un poco pero no se podía apreciar el suelo ya que parecía estar inundado y al mismo tiempo por los alrededores se escuchaba el sonido de un rio, el cielo estaba nublado por completo.

\- Asari-san, ¿dónde estamos? – le pregunto Takeshi.

\- No sé, pero será mejor que no te alejes de mi lado – le recomendó Asari.

\- Este lugar da miedo, no es lugar para una dama como yo – se quejó Blubell.

\- Tranquila princesa, no dejare que te rompas una uña – comento sarcásticamente Lal.

\- Crees que salga algún animal salvaje a atacarnos, kora.

-Solo espero que no – opino Kaouru mirando a los alrededores.

\- Voiii que dices escoria, que salgan para que tenga algo de diversión – le grito Squalo.

\- Tranquilos la diversión esta por empezar – comento Chequerface apareciendo frente de ellos – esta lugar fue preparado para que aprendan a aprovechar todos los elementos que tienen a su alrededor y explotar al máximo la capacidad de su atributo.

\- Tú quieres enojarme verdad, este lugar está sucio – se quejó nuevamente Blubell.

\- Tranquila después de jugar regresaremos a casa – comento despreocupado Takeshi intentando animar a la chica.

\- Así es, ahora disfruten su tiempo juntos contra estos chicos – al terminar de hablar Chequerface desapareció y en su lugar aparecieron siete sujetos de traje negro, vendados de cuerpo completo.

\- Veamos cuanto aguantan – comento uno de ellos.

\- Ahora que inicie la diversión – comento otro haciendo aparecer una cadena frente de ellos.

\- Creo que esto será un simulacro de batalla – comento algo serio Asari.

\- Voiii esto ya se puso interesante – dijo Squalo sacando su espada listo para atacar.

\- Pues veamos que tato aguantan – comento Lal quitándose su capa roja y poniéndose en pose de pelea.

\- Más vale que no me subestimen momias – sonrió de forma sádica Blubell.

\- Espero que puedan seguirme el ritmo, kora – opino Colonello sacando su rifle y apuntándoles.

\- Esto se pondrá peligroso – comento Takeshi, dejando su sonrisa habitual y afilando su mirada para luego activar su caja de armas.

\- Me gusta este pequeño – comento Kaoru igual activando su anillo.

\- Bueno comencemos – dijeron los 7 encapuchados al mismo tiempo, lanzándose a atacarles.

 ** _"Equipo Trueno-Montaña"_**

Al salir del portal los chicos se sorprendieron de encontrarse en un lugar donde habían muchas rocas de diversos tamaños, un poco de pasto a su alrededor, lo curioso es que también habían colocados varios pararrayos, también de diversos tamaños por todo el lugar al igual que cubos de metal dispersos, el cielo estaba complemente negro y se escuchaban los truenos e igual de vez en cuando miraban como caían algunos en la tierra.

\- Esto parece un escenario apocalíptico – opino Verde, mirando a su alrededor.

\- Esto es algo extremista – opino Lampo dejando escapar un suspiro.

\- Y que se supone que haremos en este lugar – comento Leviathan.

\- Este lugar parece salido de una pesadilla – dijo Lambo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con el pequeño, este lugar da miedo – opino Rauji.

\- Y dentro de poco dará más miedo –comento Chequerface apareciendo enfrente de ellos sonriéndoles – bueno este lugar como notaran no tiene mucho que ofrecer, pero recuerden que ustedes son los guerreros más resistentes del grupo, por lo cual este escenario es ideal para ustedes, para fortalecer sus lazos y poderes se enfrentaran contra estos chicos, así que diviértanse – dijo desapareciendo y dejando en su lugar a cinco personas de traje negro vendadas de cuerpo completos.

\- Es broma…, nos enfrentaremos con momias – comento algo asustado Lampo.

\- No creo que sean peores que Reborn – opino Lambo.

\- Porque no lo comprobamos entonces – hablo uno de los enmascarados.

\- Yo no perderé, ya que quiero que mi jefe este orgulloso de mi – opino Leviathan desplegando varias sombrillas que traía en su espalada preparándose para pelear.

\- Dios, ¿qué les pasa?, yo soy un hombre de ciencia no un peleador – se quejó Verde acomodándose sus lentes.

\- Miedo de perder, cerebrito – le dijo uno de los enmascarados con burla.

\- Contra alguien de intelecto inferior… jamás, primero muerto – dijo Verde haciendo aparecer un robot detrás de él.

\- Supongo que no tengo de otra – suspiro Lampo empezando a invocar sus llamas y poniéndose serio.

\- Veamos si pueden contra mi poder – opino Rauji invocando sus llamas.

\- No dejare que me intimiden – comento orgulloso Lambo sacando su arma de cajas.

\- Entonces comencemos – dijeron los cinco enmascarados para lanzarse al ataque.

 ** _"Equipo Tormenta-Pantano"_**

Al atravesar el portal se encontraron en una planicie con algunos árboles y a lo lejos se podía apreciar una montaña, el cielo se miraba despejado, pero se podía sentir la fuerza del viento ya que este movía de forma brusca las ramas de los árboles.

\- Un lugar con mucho contraste – comento Fon analizando el lugar.

\- Se ven divertidas esas corrientes de aire – comento Shitt P.

\- Un UMA del género femenino – grito Hayato, con brillo en los ojos mirando a la chica.

\- Los amigos de Cozart son raros – se quejó G mirando con recelo a la chica.

\- Shishi no estás en posición de decir eso rosita – argumento Belphegor.

\- Que molestos son, dejen de pelearse – opino Zakuro, rascándose la cabeza.

\- Veo que entre ustedes se divierten – opino Chequerface apareciendo frente a ellos – como notaran el escenario que prepare para ustedes no es llamativo o complicado a diferencia de los demás, eso es porque ustedes siempre son el centro de la batalla, por lo que basándonos en esa fuerza buscaremos que sus movimientos sean más precisos y sus golpes sean más fuertes y letales – comento sonriéndoles – por lo que veremos qué tan fría pueden mantener su cabeza en batalla y para probarles estos chicos me ayudaran en esa labor –dijo desapareciendo y en su lugar aparecieron seis encapuchados con vendajes en su cuerpo.

\- Pero que son esas cosas – comento Hayato, mirando extrañado a los sujetos que aparecieron frente a ellos.

\- Tranquilo pequeño – le dijo Shitt P poniéndose delante de él – no voy a dejar que lastimen a este UMA cálido – dijo mirando a los sujetos vendados activando su armamento.

Hayato por un momento se quedó helado, ahora alguien lo considero un UMA por lo cual solo atino a ponerse rojo.

\- No necesito que me cuides… - empezó a decir el pequeño mirando a la chica.

\- Puedes llamarme Shitopi-chan – comento guiñándole el ojo.

\- Hey, no le enseñes cosas raras a mi pequeño – se quejó G, haciendo aparecer su arco.

\- Rosita es papá celoso, shishi, entonces yo igual quiero corromper al pequeño – comentó Belphegor haciendo aparecer varios cuchillos a su alrededor

\- Creo que antes de eso, tenemos que acabar con estos chicos – observo Fon poniéndose serio quitándose la camisa y colocándose en pose de pelea.

\- Por lo visto está de moda que todos usen tatuajes – observo Zakuro mirando el tatuaje de dragón que tenía Fong.

\- Y porque no mejor nos ponen atención a nosotros – se quejó uno de los sujetos lanzando un rayo en dirección a Zakuro.

Este ataque fue sorpresivo y no permitió a nadie reaccionar pero este jamás impacto contra su objetivo, ya que enfrente de Zakuro había una especie de escudo hecha de huesos.

\- Tal vez soy pequeño pero también se defenderme – dijo Hayato mostrando varios de esos escudos flotando a su alrededor.

\- Entonces nos divertiremos mucho – opino otro de los vendados tronando los dedos y haciendo aparecer varias cadenas del suelo y con ello todos sus compañeros se lanzaron a atacar a los chicos.

 ** _"Equipo Sol-Bosque"_**

Al estar del otro lado del portal notaron que estaban en una especie de oasis, solo que de fondo podían verse algunos edificios inclinados o destrozados, en el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, a su alrededor tenían un poco de vegetación y en el centro un gran lago el cual parecía ser muy profundo.

\- Parece que nos tocó entrenar en un desierto – observo Daisy.

\- Tch…, que aburrido yo espera algo más desafiante – argumento Reborn.

\- Este calor le hará daño a mi piel – se quejó Lussuria.

\- ¿Qué lugar es este? – pregunto Ryohei sin entender cómo es que de un momento a otro el lugar donde estaban cambio drásticamente y ahora no estaba con todos sus amigos.

\- Se nota que eres algo lento, verdad - se burló Koyo del pequeño.

\- No se peleen – les regaño Knucle.

\- Vaya grupo de idiotas con los que me emparejaron – comento para sí mismo Reborn en voz alta.

\- Yo diría lo mismo, me toco con alguien que no tiene nada de tacto para tratar a las personas – le reto Lussuria.

\- Repítelo – le reto apuntándole con su pistola.

\- Ni hemos comenzados y ya están peleando entre ustedes – se burló Chequerface apareciendo frente a ellos – bueno obviamente además de su fuerza también su poder les otorga la habilidad de la regeneración y curación, por lo que es muy importante que sepan jugar en equipo – dijo mirando a ver a Reborn y Lussuria – pero todo esto lo tendrán que resolver mientras pelean con un equipo que si sabe de sincronización – se burló desapareciendo y dejando en su lugar a seis sujetos de traje negro cubiertos de vendas en todo su cuerpo.

\- Al fin esto ya se puso interesante – comento Reborn sonriendo de forma sádica ocultando su mirada y alzando su pistola a la altura de su cabeza.

\- Que fastidio porque siempre debemos acabar en una pelea – comento de forma pesimista Daisy.

\- Veamos si pueden seguirme el ritmo – comento Knucle quitándose habito y colocándose sus guantes de boxeo.

\- Que músculos, bueno entonces yo peleare para que no les lastimen tanto – dijo Lussuria con voz algo empalagosa, causando escalofríos en todos los presentes, mientras se quitaba su abrigo e igual se ponía en posición de combate.

\- Ya que todos pelearan como si esto fuera un torneo de boxeo, también me apunto – comento Koyo activando su anillo e igual sacándose su camisa y poniéndose en posición de pelea.

\- Todos aquí son extremos, así que no me quedare atrás – dijo muy alegre Ryohei, imitando a los mayores y activando su caja de armas.

\- Aquí todos son unos exhibicionistas excepto por esos dos – comento uno de los enmascarados.

\- Bueno si eso quieren también puedo unirme a ellos – comento Daisy activando su anillo y cambiando de forma haciendo que su piel pareciera la de un lagarto e igual quedándose solo con su pantalón.

\- Bueno ahí si los decepcionare pero mi especialidad no es el boxeo, pero… - empezó a decir Reborn mostrando una mirada seria lanzando un disparo certero a la pierna de uno de sus enemigos haciendo que este callera de rodillas – se dar golpes certeros – dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

\- Eso es todo, entonces serán fáciles de derrotar – comento el sujeto que fue herido pero para sorpresa de todos este se puso de nuevo de pie y notaron como la herida se cerraba inmediatamente.

\- Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé – comento Knucle.

\- Y eso que aún no empezamos – se burló otro vendado y con ello todos se lanzaron a atacarles.

 ** _"Equipo Niebla-Desierto"_**

Al salir del portal los chicos se encontraron en una especie de habitación llena de decoraciones pero al notar bien esas decoraciones eran solo pinturas ya que realmente el lugar estaba lleno de púas.

\- Oya oya este lugar sí que es puntiagudo – dijo bromeando Mukuro.

\- Esa decoración es tétrica y una ilusión muy barata – comento Mamon.

\- De tantos lugares naturales que nos pudieron mandar nos ponen en este lugar – se quejó Julie.

\- Este lugar es un insulto para un ilusionista – argumento Torikabuto.

\- Estos de acuerdo contigo – opino Deamon.

\- ¿Dónde estamos exactamente? – pregunto Nagi.

\- Que quejumbrosos me salieron – se quejó Chequerface apareciendo junto a ellos – yo que exprimí toda mi creatividad por crearles este lugar – comento haciéndose al ofendido.

\- Se nota que lo tuyo no son las ilusiones – dijo Deamon, burlándose de él.

\- Tal vez no, pero supongo que ese debe ser su fuerte, por ello les traje a este lugar artificial, un ilusionista se fortalece de su imaginación y fuerza mental para doblegar al enemigo, por ello es esta habitación, a pesar de la ilusión y escenario que creen no olviden las púas ya que será un arma de doble filo para ustedes e igual mientras buscan alterar mi habitación les dejare compañía para que no se aburran entre ustedes – comento y en eso aparecieron seis sujetos de traje negro vendados de cuerpo completo e igual de forma simultanea sintieron el suelo moverse solo para notar que las paredes se empezaban a mover a ritmo irregular.

\- Esto ya se puso interesante – comento Torikabuto.

\- Mukuro, Nagi tengan cuidado, no quiero que se lastimen o Elena me matara… - comento Deamon de forma seria.

\- Le tienes miedo a tu esposa – se burló Julie.

\- Nufufu lo dices por que no la has visto enojada, es casi igual de aterradora que Giotto… - comento Deamon haciendo aparecer su báculo y preparándose para la batalla.

\- Kufufu no sé cómo es Giotto-san enojado, pero madre se vuelve un demonio cuando se enoja – comento Mukuro haciendo aparecer su tridente e igual preparándose para pelear.

\- Bueno si gustan yo protegeré a la hermosa Nagi-chan – dijo Julie en tono seductor acercándose peligrosamente a Nagi.

\- Se cuidarme sola – dijo la pequeña apareciendo su tridente y dejándolo a centímetros del cuello de Julie – y para ti soy Chrome – le dijo de forma seria.

\- Veo que Elena ha educado correctamente a la pequeña – comento Mamon con burla.

\- Quien lo diría los mejores ilusionistas intimidados por una chiquilla – se burló Torikabuto.

\- Kufufu mejor no la provoques – le advirtió Mukuro.

\- Basta de pláticas, les enseñaremos lo que es el verdadero terror – dijeron los vendados y de un momento a otro la habitación cambio mostrando un cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas.

\- Mmm esto ya se puso interesante solo que recuerden que mis ilusiones son diferentes – comento Julie activando su anillo.

\- Entonces iniciemos con este combate – dijo otro vendado y con ello se empezaron a generar más varias ilusiones alrededor de ellos.

\- Nufufu comencemos entonces – les reto Deamon y de esta forma empezó la pelea.

 ** _"Equipo Nube-Glaciar"_**

Después de atravesar el portal, todos se encontraron en una especie de ciudad abandonada, las construcciones parecían antiguas con algunas ventanas rotas, en otras se notaba que las casas estaban por caerse, también tenían una estructura de metal que parecía una torre, por el cielo parecía que estaba atardeciendo por los tonos rojizos, morados y azules que mostraba. Se podía escuchar le viento debido a que este era fuerte y atravesaba las construcciones haciendo que pareciera que este hablara.

\- Ese efecto da algo de miedo – opino Skull.

\- Me pregunto si ese portal era como un tele transportador – comento Shoichi mirando a su alrededor.

\- Se dan cuenta en lo que se metieron ustedes – comento Kikyo mirando a ver a los dos chicos científicos.

\- No exactamente, pero se ve que es un lugar interesante – comento Spanner abriendo una paleta y metiéndosela a la boca.

\- Este no es lugar para ustedes herbívoros – se quejó Kyoya.

\- Hmm… – opino Alaude.

\- Lo dice, él recién nuevo infante – se burló Adelheid.

\- Quieres probarme, herbívora – le reto Kyoya.

\- Además de los más fuertes, los más orgullosos y revoltosos por lo que veo – comento con burla Chequerface apareciendo frente a ellos - en este lugar además de aprender a trabajar en equipo, mejoraremos su fuerza resaltando su atributo de expansión, aunque uno ya lo domina – comento mirando a ver a Alaude – pero necesito que esto sea parejo para todos ustedes…

\- Y porque traer a estos niños que no tienen nada que ver en esto – se quejó Skull interrumpiéndole mientras señalaba a Shoichi y Spanner.

\- Porque serán de apoyo para ustedes y por lo visto Verde no les comento, pero ellos están al tanto de todo e igual aceptaron ser parte de esto – les informo sorprendiendo a varios, obvio que solo los Hibari´s no demostraron tal sorpresa.

\- ¿Y porque aceptaron tal cosa?, que acaso no aprecian su vida – les regaño Adelheid.

\- Si la apreciamos… – le respondió Shoichi.

\- Solo que igual queremos apoyar al joven Vongola como agradecimiento por ayudarnos a cumplir nuestro sueño – le informo Spanner.

\- Por lo visto ustedes ya escogieron un cielo al cual proteger – comento Kikyo.

\- Siendo así, solo espero no estorben en el entrenamiento herbívoros – les amenazo Kyoya.

\- Porque si lo hacen los arrestare hasta la muerte – les advirtió Alaude, asustando a Shoichi el cual se escondió detrás de Spanner, mientras que el rubio solo se limitó a soltar un suspiro ante la actitud de su amigo.

\- Bueno ellos no será su único problema – comento Chequerface desapareciendo y dejando en su lugar seis hombres de traje negro los cuales tenían vendas por todo su cuerpo.

\- Ohh, ahora esto si se puso interesante – comento Kikyo observando a sus adversarios mientras sonreía.

\- Oigan será mejor que activen a ese mosca, que ahora si se pondrán serias las cosas – les advirtió Skull a los chicos científicos, mientras el activaba sus llamas.

\- Solo seis, entonces esto no será ningún reto – comento Adelheid activando su anillo.

\- Solo no se interpongan en mi camino – comento Kyoya activando su caja de armas.

\- Veamos cuanto has mejorado Kyoya – le reto Alaude igual activando sus llamas.

\- Bueno Shoichi hora de ponernos serios – comento Spaner sacando su laptop y tecleando rápidamente algunos comando haciendo aparecer junto a ellos a su robot.

\- Si mostrémosles lo que podemos hacer – comento el pelirrojo igual tomando su portátil e igual tecleando rápidamente para activar a su robot el cual se empezó a mover y sorprendiendo a los presente este igual despedía llamas.

\- Bueno esta batalla no será aburrida como pensamos entonces – se burló uno de los vendados.

\- Veamos cuanto duran los supuestos guardianes más fuertes – se burló otro, y con ello la pelea dio inicio.

 ** _"Equipo Cielo-Tierra"_**

Al atravesar el portal aparecieron en una tundra, el lugar estaba casi cubierto de nieve en su totalidad, también habían un poco de vegetación la cual tenía tonos naranjas y rojizos, se podían ver varias montañas al fondo e igual habían unos poco pinos algo apartados de donde estaban e igual podían notar que ahí había mucho viento ya que se podía ver nieve siendo alzada del suelo y girando alrededor del lugar. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado solo se podían ver algunas nubes en ella.

\- Debieron avisarnos que nos mandarían a un lugar frio – se quejó Dino, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y temblaba un poco.

\- Deja de quejarte basura – le regaño Xanxus.

\- Pero concuerdo con Dino-san – comento Yuni, la cual estaba temblando.

\- Ten Yuni-chan – dijo Byakuran quitándose su chaqueta y poniéndosela a la chica, la cual se lo agradeció regalándole una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuál es el fin de enviarnos a un lugar donde nos congelaremos? – se quejó Cozart, dándole su chaqueta a su hijo para que dejara de temblar.

\- Gracias papá – le agradeció Emma.

\- Ten Tsuna, te quedara grande pero no tendrás frio – dijo Giotto poniéndole su saco al menor.

\- Gracias Giotto-san – dijo sonriéndole.

\- De todos los equipos, ustedes resultaron los más quejumbrosos – se burló Chequerface.

\- Es obvio nos mandas a un lugar frio sin avisarnos, los niños se pueden enfermar – se quejó Giotto mirando de forma seria al enmascarado.

\- Bueno es que este lugar no debe afectarles tanto, sus llamas son cálidas por su características de ser los líderes -opino Chequerface – su elemento es la armonía y al mismo tiempo esta poder trae consigo la petrificación y en el caso especial de los Vongolas también puede congelar las llamas y así como la tierra es su elemento némesis también es su mejor aliado, por ello para resaltar y fortalecer todo esto ustedes se enfrentaran al equipo elite de los Vendice – comento el enmascarado sonriendo mientras este desaparecía dejando en su lugar a un grupo de ocho personas de traje negro cubiertas con vendajes en todo su cuerpo. Todos lo notaron uno de esos vendados era el mismo Bermuda.

\- Así que tú pelearas contra nosotros – comento ansioso Xanxus.

\- Veremos si puedes seguirme el ritmo – comento Bermuda.

\- Eso significa que debemos ponernos serios desde el comienzo – opino Yuni mientras invocaba sus llamas.

\- Esto ya se puso divertido – argumento Byakuran mientras de su espalda aparecían unas alas.

\- Terminemos con esto, que creo que me voy a enfermar – opino Dino invocando sus llamas y sacando su látigo.

\- Comencemos con esto para acabar más rápido – dijo Cozart algo enojado mientras activava su anillo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, amigo – digo Giotto igual activando su anillo.

\- Entonces tampoco nos quedaremos atrás – dijo Emma activando también su anillo.

\- Claro – le secundo Tsuna activando su caja de armas.

\- Más vale que no me decepcionen – les dijo Bermuda desapareciendo y de un movimiento rápido apareció enfrente de Giotto lanzándole un puñetazo el cual esquivo a duras penas.

Y esa fue la señal para que los demás hombres de Bermuda se lanzaran al ataque.

 ** _"Equipo Elena-Talbot"_**

Elena suspiro al notar que todos desaparecieron en esos extraños portales, y solo reso en silencio por que todos regresaran con bien de ese dichoso entrenamiento.

\- Tranquila, ellos estarán bien – le comento el anciano al notar la preocupación de l amujer.

\- Lo sé, pero eso no evita que me preocupe de su seguridad – comento algo triste.

\- Bueno es hora de que tú también empieces con tu entrenamiento – le dijo el anciano encaminándose hasta la casa.

\- Si, yo también daré lo mejor de mí para ayudarles – se dijo para si misma la rubia mientras seguía al anciano hasta el interior de la casa.

 ** _"En otro lugar…"_**

Chequerface estaba en una habitación casi a oscuras observando varios monitores donde se podían apreciar todos los entrenamientos que se estaban llevando a cabo.

\- Solo espero que esto les ayude a todos a mejorar, ya que igual me he encariñado con todos y no quiero perderles en esta absurda batalla… - comento tristemente al aire con un semblante nostálgico, ya que jamás creyó que de nuevo encontraría personas a las cuales consideraría como su familia, pero igual tenía ese sentimiento de melancolía de saber que mientras avanzaba el tiempo más se acercaba al inevitable enfrentamiento con su hermano.


	25. Capítulo 24: Trabajo de Equipo Parte 1

Hola a todos, u-u lamento horriblemente la tardanza, pero es una locura le trabajo bueno eso y que este capítulo al principio s eme complico escribirlo, XD jamás había manipulado a tantos personajes pero bueno, después de terminarlo note para mi sorpresa que me quedo gigantesco más de 20 páginas en Word… por lo que decidí partirlo a la mitad colocándoles ahorita la primera parte y al ratito la segunda parte para así dejarles un poco picados xD

C CC 2610: bueno ya sabes nadie aprecia los regalos en primera instancia u-u

Irara: sé que nuestro tío kawahira es un ilusionista poderoso pero igual recuerda así como en el anime, que le gusta aparentar lo contrario para sorprender al enemigo y pasar desapercibido, lo mismo pasara aquí ;)

Bueno sin más les dejo con la lectura, recuerden KHR no es mio solo tomo prestado a los sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 24: Trabajo de Equipo Parte 1

El trabajo en equipo es algo esencial a la hora de crear una buena estrategia contra un enemigo poderoso, donde tú no debes mostrar debilidad alguna en el campo de batalla, solo debes confiar en tus compañeros ya que tu vida y la de ellos dependerá de ello y al mismo tiempo la carta de victoria o derrota también quedan en juego con esta simple estrategia. Esas razones las sabía a la perfección cierto enmascarado él cual se limitaba a mirar los monitores donde se podían apreciar a muchos jóvenes pelear con personas de traje negro los cuales tenían vendajes por todo su cuerpo y rostro, por lo que solo se limitó a suspirar.

En estos 400 años de vida que llevaban la mayoría, cada uno demostró ser fuertes de forma independiente y dando raras circunstancias donde trabajaban en equipo, pero esos eran casos muy aislados.

Chequerface sabía a la perfección que ellos debían aprender a depender más de los demás y actuar como una familia más unida y no una disfuncional como casi siempre hacían…, aunque rara vez se unían cuando alguien molestaba a uno de ellos. Esos ejemplos claro fueron el hecho de como: Elena, la familia Simon, Dino, Xanxus y Varia se unieron al grupo en su misión de cuidar el Trinisette. Ahí noto que esa era la clave esencial para al fin detener las intenciones retorcidas de su hermano de adueñarse del Trinisette blanco y buscar ser el dios omnipotente.

Obvio que él no apoyaba ese pensamiento y por eso estaban en conflicto ya que él apreciaba la vida humana, le gustaba ver todos y cada uno de los eventos que les envolvían en su vida, donde notaba que al final del día la unión por un fin común les daba la fuerza necesaria para vencer y superar cualquier obstáculo.

Por eso se había planteado unirles a todos en grupo e igual aunque no lo admitiera a los 4 vientos, tampoco deseaba involucrar a los nuevos integrantes a la batalla, por lo cual busco hacer algo de trampa colocando algo especial en esas cajas que hizo que Talbot le diera a los menores, claro que el único que estaba al tanto de ello era Tsunayoshi, pero era obvio que este no hablaría porque estaba de acuerdo con su forma de pensar, donde dejaría que las cosas fluyan con naturalidad.

Aun recordaba el día, después de 200 años a la muerte del castaño, que logro gracias a sus poderes de ilusión, llegar al alma atrapada de este en el anillo Vongola.

 _\- - - Flash Back - -_

De nuevo me había superado y aunque mis ojos no daban crédito, pero sonreía satisfecho al mirar delante de mí, al joven castaño que estaba durmiendo en el suelo. En eso note que él se movía y parece que estaba por despertar, por lo que busque disimular mi felicidad y poner una cara seria para hablarle.

-Auch… - se quejó el castaño – que… ah…- empezó a mirar a su alrededor con la mirada perdida – ¡Kyoya…! – grito al recobrar por completo la conciencia y entonces mire la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos, ya que no sabía el lugar donde se encontraba.

\- Tranquilo joven príncipe – le dije apareciendo en su campo de visión.

\- ¿Quién eres y dónde estoy? – exigió algo molesto el castaño.

\- Tranquilo, digamos que soy un amigo y estas en mi casa – le dije de forma sencilla, aunque parece que esta respuesta no fue de su agrado.

\- ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? – me volvió a cuestionar.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – me aventure a preguntarle.

\- Que morí en una batalla con un sujeto que lanzaba unos extraños rayos negros y después estaba en un lugar oscuro donde solo podía escuchar voces– dijo de forma seria mirándome a ver a los ojos.

\- Es correcto moriste y tu alma quedo atrapada en ese anillo, - note su cara de incredulidad mientras miraba a ver su mano la cual señalaba mientras seguía hablando – en realidad tu ni deberías estar aquí ya que el rayo debió destrozar tu alma por completo pero logre salvarla encerrándola en el anillo que te pusiste en esa batalla, tarde un poco pero al fin logre hacer que lograras salir de tu encierro.

\- Entonces la voz que escuchaba si era la de Giotto – comento algo triste – ¿cuánto ha pasado desde eso?

\- Desde que moriste ya han pasado 200 años.

\- Ah… y supongo que si me sacaste del anillo es porque algo quieres o me equivoco.

\- Tu padre en verdad eligió mal, se nota que tú eres más capacitado para ser líder – comente con algo de ironía.

\- Paso…, jamás fue de mi agrado tener tantas responsabilidades – comento mientras sonreía divertido.

\- Bueno regresando a tu pregunta, si… dentro de poco esos sujetos que te atacaron regresaran y de seguro con más poder…

\- ¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de eso? – me interrumpió algo molesto, por lo que para calmarle tuve que contarle toda la verdad, al principio este parecía en shock pero después de asimilarlo se relajó un poco – entonces… que se supone que voy a hacer si estoy muerto.

\- Técnicamente por ahora puedes hacer mucho, pero dentro de poco preparare todo para que renazcas.

\- Bueno según tu plan cuando renazca llegaran los que se suponen serán mis guardianes además de Kyoya, ¿o entendí mal?

\- Estas en lo correcto.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si me niego a dirigirles?

\- No creo que quieras traicionar y abandonar a tu hermano ¿o si, Tsunayoshi?

\- Pero tampoco deseo que niños inocentes mueran por una pelea.

\- Tranquilo, tampoco dejare que algo así les pase, por ello buscare hacer algo especial para ellos.

\- Mas te vale – me comento mirándome a ver de forma seria para luego suspirar – de acuerdo acepto ayudarte, solo tengo una duda, ¿cómo voy a renacer exactamente?

\- Mmm… buena pregunta, de hecho estaba pensando hacer que llegues al mundo como el regalo de la vida para Giotto y A…

\- Noooooo – me volvió a interrumpir con la cara toda roja, mientras hacía movimientos exagerados con los brazos para demostrar que se negaba a mi idea.

-Pero…

\- La respuesta es no, para eso deja que nazca cerca de donde estarán y que nuestro encuentro sea casual, porque lo que planeas es demasiado bizarro y retorcido – finalizo regañándome.

\- Ah, que aburrido eres – le argumente fingiendo estar herido por que rechazo mi idea.

\- No gracias… prefiero verlo como hermano sentimental a que le diga papá…, eso sería demasiado extraño.

\- Sin mencionar que tu tío te desearía de una forma no sana… - ahí ya no pude seguir hablando por la mirada que estaba recibiendo en esos momentos, lo bueno que las miradas no matan porque si no ya estaría bien muerto, y ahí aprendí tristemente que no es bueno enojar a alguien que parece dulce y callado, porque esas son las personas más peligrosas que puedan existir.

Después de esa pequeña discusión le sugerí a Tsunayoshi que empezara a entrenar para acostumbrar al manejo de su llama con los Vendice en lo que yo preparaba todo para que el renaciera, claro que como siempre él me puso unas condiciones para todos mis actos…

 _\- Fin del Flash Back - - - - -_

Sonrió al terminar de recordar el tiempo que paso con Tsunayoshi hasta que este se marchó para ya aparecer en el mundo.

De nuevo dirigió la mirada a las pantallas para luego sonreír al notar que todos ya habían descubierto su pequeño truco.

 ** _"Equipo Lluvia-Rio"_**

Las cosas no pintaban bien, esos sujetos eran demasiado resistentes y les llevaban ventaja por el simple hecho de que les atacaba de forma coordinada, mientras que ellos peleaban por su cuenta y esto era aprovechado por el enemigo.

\- Voii esta yo me está fastidiando – se quejó Squalo, mientras bloqueaba un ataque frontal y al mismo tiempo se agachaba para intentar evitar el otro ataque de un segundo oponente.

\- Esto se está poniendo peligroso – comento Asari, el cual además de pelear también estaba pendiente de que a Takeshi no le llegara algún ataque letal, por lo que él tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo.

\- Que fastidiosos, ya dejen de molestar – se quejó Blubell

\- Estos sujetos sí que son pesados – opino Kaoru.

\- Ya esto no parece un juego amigable – comento Takeshi mientras se sujetaba su brazo el cual ya tenía una cortada.

\- Maldición, esos sujetos trabajan en equipo – se quejó Lal.

\- Entonces, nosotros también haremos eso, kora.

\- Voiiii yo jamás trabajaría en equipo con ustedes – grito Squalo.

\- A menos que desees morir, debemos trabajar en equipo – le amenazo Asari.

\- Tch… - se limitó a decir el peliblanco, mientras seguía peleando contra uno de los enemigos que usaba dos espadas.

\- Entonces Lal, ¿cómo sería nuestra formación? – le pregunto Colonello.

\- Asari, Squalo y yo serán nuestra primera fila, Colonello serás el apoyo aéreo, el resto serán la ofensiva – ordeno Lal.

\- Bueno supongo que no me queda de otra – se quejó Squalo mientras brincaba hacia atrás evitando el ataque y quedando a un lado de Asari – pero más te vale pelear de forma seria porque tú siempre te tomas todo a la ligera – le regaño.

\- Esta vez sí me pondré serio, ya que estos sujetos tiran a matar – contesto afilando su mirada y preparándose para pelear usando sus cuatro espadas.

\- Listo Colonello – le indico Lal mientras se posicionaba sobre unas ramas para tener una vista aérea del capo de batalla.

\- Listo – le contesto mientras acomodaba su rifle LWRC SABR 308 en la rama de un árbol para empezar a dispárale a los enemigos.

\- Bueno chicos, más les vale no opacarme y protegerme – dijo Bluebell mientras le indicaba a Kaoru que la cubriera en lo que ella tomaba un pedazo de su vestido y con ello vendaba la herida de Takeshi.

\- Gracias – le contesto el menor al ver que le curaba la chica – y será un placer pelear a su lado y cuidarte – comento sonriéndole.

\- Lo mismo opino, ahora a ponerse serios – les llamo la atención Kaoru mientras desviaba uno de los ataques de los vendados hacia ellos.

Y con ello los chicos empezaron a bloquear los ataques que iban dirigidos a Colonello para evitar que estos siguieran dándoles golpes certeros con su arma.

\- Por lo visto ahora si empezara el verdadero juego – comento uno de los vendados mientras empezaba a reírse.

\- Entonces, es hora de subir el nivel – comento un segundo vendado.

\- Voiii escorias, dejen de parlotear que ya quiero terminar con esto – les reto Squalo mientras les lanzaba uno de sus ataques, el cual fue esquivado a duras penas por los enemigos pero no todos salieron ilesos de ese ataque.

\- Recuerden, no importa lo que pase, no rompan esta formación – les advirtió Lal, al notar que los enemigos se juntaban para lanzar un ataque conjunto.

De un momento a otro los vendados les lanzaron una especie de esfera de luz, segándolos por un momento, claro que esos momentos fueron aprovechados por el enemigo para cambiar de armas las cuales ahora despedían unas llamas negras a su alrededor, pero no les dio chance de analizar las nuevas armas del enemigo ya que estos se lanzaron de nuevo al ataque y sin previo aviso del suelo y unos portales negros salieron varias cadenas negras que sujetaron a Asari, Squalo y Lal.

\- Lal – grito Colonello, preocupado ya que noto que ahora todos los enemigos se dirigían a atacar a los tres atrapados, por lo que se movió de su sitio buscando apoyar a su pareja, pero sin previo aviso uno de los vendados apareció de un portal de llamas negras y le sometió amarrándole como a los demás.

\- Te dije que no abandonaras tu posición – le regaño Lal.

\- Malditas sabandijas, suéltenme – les grito Squalo mientras buscaba liberarse de ese agarre al cual estaba sometido.

\- Por lo visto no eran tan buenos como se nos prometió, pero fue divertido – comento uno de los enemigos, mientras se preparaba a lanzar su ataque final hacia los cuatro encadenados, pero ese ataque fue detenido antes de que llegara a su destino.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – se quejó uno de los vendados sin creer que su ataque fuera repelido.

En eso notaron que los cuatro que estaban encadenados, estaban dentro de una esfera de agua, la cual funciono como su escudo.

\- Bleeeee – se burló de ellos Bluebell sacándoles su lengua, la cual estaba enfrente de los chicos – nadie puede penetrar mi defensa absoluta.

\- Maldita chiquilla – se quejó uno de los vendados.

\- Eso les pasa por olvidarse de nosotros y descartarnos como posibles amenazas – les respondió con arrogancia la chica peli azul claro.

\- ¿Nosotros? – pregunto otro de los enemigos sin entender muy bien, pero ello recordó que habían ignorado a los 3 más jóvenes del grupo.

\- Por lo visto ahora aprenderán a no subestimarnos – les comento Kaoru apareciendo del lado derecho de los enemigos.

\- Supongo que debemos enseñarles a no olvidarse de nosotros – comento Takeshi apareciendo del lado izquierdo.

Para sorpresa de todos notaron que este ya no era un niño pequeño de 7 años, tenía una apariencia que fácil le doblaba su edad, además de que sus ropas cambiaron y ahora llevaba un traje de kendo con dos espadas largas, y en su cuello traía un collar peculiar con el emblema Vongola en él. Este cambio impresiono a los mayores, pero mucho más a los enemigos ya que no se esperaban algo así y claro esa distracción les coto caro ya que les dieron oportunidad a los tres chicos de atacarles sin que estos pudieran defenderse de tal ataque.

\- Mmmm, quien lo diría cuando crezcas serás todo un galán – comento de forma coqueta Bluebell lanzándose a los brazos del ahora adolescente para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Takeshi? – pregunto incrédulo Asari, ya que no podía asimilar el cambio radical en la apariencia del menor.

\- Ni yo sé cómo paso – confeso el joven – solo sé que concentre mis llamas al notar que estabas en problemas y mis macotas cambiaron de forma y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba así – comento de forma despreocupada mientras buscaba alejarse un poco de la chica.

\- Voiii parece que le mocoso tiene más talento que tu – dijo Squalo mirando con burla a Asari – oye mocos prepárate que después de esto, yo te entrenare para que no se pierda ese talento nato que tienes.

\- Luego hablaremos de eso, ahora concéntrense y ya no rompan la formación – ordeno Lal mientras volvía a concentrar su poder para continuar con la pelea.

\- Bueno parece que debo retractarme, si son lo que se nos prometió – comento con burla uno de los vendados, mientras que de la nada aparecía una lanza y con ella tomaba impulso para lanzarse a un ataque frontal contra los 7, seguido de sus camaradas.

Y con ello de nuevo se retomó la batalla, claro que ahora la situación se sentía un poco más pareja debido a que se nivelaron los poderes y ahora Asari no debía preocuparse mucho por Takeshi, aunque claro seguía con el pensamiento e inquietud de como sucedió ese cambio pero dejo eso de lado para concentrarse en la pelea actual.

 ** _"Equipo Trueno-Montaña"_**

El terreno no ayudaba mucho en la batalla y los rayos empeoraban la situación en algunos casos, Rauji se encontraba con la respiración entrecortada, a pesar de tener un recubrimiento en su cuerpo rocas gracias a sus llamas, pero eso no quitaba que los rayos que caían no le hirieran. Los demás a pesar de ser resistentes a estos ataques ya se estaban cansando porque en algunos descuidos estos les caían y aturdían a ellos e igual el estar en pleno combate no daba muchas opciones de victoria.

\- Demonios… - se quejó Verde al notar que el robot en el que se encontraba ya no aguantaría más la pelea, se estaba sobrecalentando e igual ya tenía roto uno de los brazos.

\- Yo debo dar lo mejor por mi jefe – se empezó a auto-animar Leviathan.

\- Deja de estupideces, y mejor piensa en como sobreviviremos – le regaño Lampo.

\- Ya no me está gustando esto, ya quiero irme de aquí – se quejó Lambo.

\- No creo que esos sujetos nos dejen – le contesto Rauji.

\- Debo de admitir que me sorprenden por resistentes – empezó a hablar uno de los vendados – pero me decepciona ver lo patéticos que son – comento mientras que lanzaba una de sus cadenas al robot de Verde destrozándole la pierna derecha.

\- ¡Verde! – gritaron los demás al notar que esta acción hizo que el robot estallara.

\- Oye idiota, como te atreves a romper una de mis creaciones – comento Verde, mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad, ya que este al notar que su robot no aguantaría salió de él, salvándose a duras penas.

\- De la misma forma que les romperemos – le contesto otro de los vendados.

Todos se enojaron ante esta declaración, pero igual les invadía la molestia, sabían que no aguantarían mucho contra esos sujetos si seguían peleando de esa forma.

\- Creo que si queremos al menos poder golpearlos debemos coordinar nuestros ataques – sugirió Lampo mientras esquivaba un trueno que caía cerca suyo.

\- Por lo visto a veces se te prende el cerebro – comento con burla Verde, haciendo enojar al otro.

\- Dejen de pelearse – intervino Levi.

\- ¡Tu, cállate! – le ordenaron al mismo tiempo Lampo y Verde.

\- Pero es nuestra única alternativa o tienen otra solución – comento Rauji, mientras este creaba un muro enfrente de todos para poder defenderse del ataque que les era lanzado.

\- Supongo que no queda de otra – comento resignado Verde – actuaremos de acuerdo a las habilidades de cada uno – comento empezando a trazar rápidamente un plan en su mente.

\- Oye no te tardes, que no creo que él aguante mucho – comento Lambo llamando la atención de todos al notar que el muro que les protegía estaba por ser destruido en su totalidad.

Verde logro trazar un plan exprés apoyándose en las habilidades de cada quien, y les susurro a todos las indicaciones de lo que debían hacer de forma rápida. En el momento que la barrera cedió todos se separaron para evitar que les atacaran juntos. Los vendados se empezaron a reír al notar que seguían sin trabajar en equipo pero luego notaron que estos ya estaban en una formación de batalla, pero no pudieron hacer mucho ya que Rauji aprovechando el terreno movió las rocas para que estas atraparan los pies del enemigo imposibilitando moverse, Levi aprovecho y desplego sus sombrillas para atraer a los rayos que estaban cayendo hacia el enemigo, Lampo y Lambo aumentaron la intensidad de los truenos con sus propias flamas mientras que Verde tecleaba algo rápido en un ordenador que saco de entre sus ropas lo que provocó un ruido extraño que provenía de los restos del robot, el cual estaba lanzando un misil en dirección a donde estaban los enemigos.

El ataque dio a su objetivo, mostrando al grupo de 5 vendados tirados en el suelo derrotados, logrando sacar una sonrisa de satisfacción en los otros de que pudieron derrotarles, pero la celebración no duro mucho ya que sin previo aviso unas cadenas negras cubiertas de llamas del mismo color atraparon a: Levi, Lampo y Verde, las cuales los estrujaban.

\- ¡Chicos! – les gritaron asustados Lambo y Rauji.

\- Por lo visto creo que les subestimamos – comento uno de los vendados mientras se ponía de pie, el cual sujetaba una de las cadenas la cual estaba siendo tensada provocando que los chicos empezaran a gritar por el dolor- pero eso no volverá a pasar – comento triunfante.

Sin que les diera chance de reaccionar unas cadenas llevaban en dirección a Lambo, el cual solo estaba asustado ya que no entendía por que la pelea había llegado a ese nivel ya que le dijeron que era un entrenamiento, ni siquiera Reborn era tan cruel con él hasta el punto de lastimarle como lo estaban haciendo esos sujetos, solo atino a cerrar sus ojos esperando el ataque que nunca llego y con ello noto que Rauji se puso como su escudo.

\- ¿Por qué…? – fue lo único que atino a preguntar.

\- Porque me pareciste alguien curioso e igual me gustaría ser tu amigo – comento con dificultad Rauji.

Ante esta declaración Lambo empezó a llorar pero las lágrimas no duraron mucho en su rostro y mirando con determinación a los enemigos que se dirigían a él, uso sus llamas e invoco a su mascota Gyuudon, el cual envistió al vendado que tenía preso a Rauji.

Y con ello ambos decidieron ir a salvar a los otros 3, pero sus intenciones fueron descubiertas por el enemigo, por lo cual estos pensaron deshacerse primero de los 3 que ya estaban inconscientes en el piso.

Al notarlo los dos chicos se desesperaron porque notaron que el enemigo concentraba todo su energía para lanzar un ataque.

\- Nooo – grito Lambo, ya que aunque jamás lo diría abiertamente estimaba a su actual tutor-hermano y no quería perderle.

Entonces sin previo aviso, de un momento a otro una especie de luz brillo alrededor de la mascota del más pequeño y del mismo.

Rauji logro llegar a donde estaban y con toda su energía creo una especie de cúpula de piedra para proteger a todos del ataque. La cúpula los protegió pero su creador quedo mal herido.

\- Parece que le mocoso escapo – comento uno de los vendados mientras se acercaba para darle el golpe de gracia a Rauji.

\- Cornada Fulmine – se escuchó un grito y de un momento a otro los 5 vendados estaban tirados en el suelo ya que un rayo verde les atravesó lastimándoles gravemente.

Los otros 4 se levantaron con algo de dificultad y notaron que su salvador era un adolescente como de 12 años el cual traía puesto un extraño casco de cuernos enroscados y armadura.

\- Perdón, pero yo no soy de escapar cuando mis amigos están en peligro – dijo el adolescente.

\- ¿Lambo? – pregunto algo dudoso Lampo.

\- Imposible… – comento Verde – mmm…., supongo que ahora en verdad buscare estudiarte un poco más – comento mientras se ponía de pie.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – le pregunto incrédulo Levi.

\- Ni yo lo sé, solo me concentre en que deseaba ser más fuerte para salvarles y esto paso – comento algo despreocupado Lambo.

\- Bueno mejor dejemos eso para luego, miren – cometo Rauji señalando a sus enemigos los cuales se estaban poniendo de pie.

\- Ahora si se puso interesante el juego – comento uno de los vendados.

\- Por lo visto al fin nos vamos a divertir a lo grande – comento con burla otro de los enemigos.

\- Creo que mi estrategia estaba herrada, para ganarles necesitamos usar las cosas que nos dio ese sujeto – opino Verde, recibiendo un si silencioso de parte de todos los cuales ya se colocaban de nuevo en posición para bloquear el nuevo ataque que estaban por recibir.

 ** _"Equipo Tormenta-Pantano"_**

Entre la batalla notaron que el viento podía estar a su favor o en su contra, ya que esas corrientes de viento de un momento a otro pasaban de pacificas a casi ser un mini tornado. Zakuro y Belphegor estaban teniendo dificultades ya que sus oponentes jugaban sucio, porque siempre buscaban una abertura o atacar desde su espalda. Fong se encontraba muy concentrado ya que uno de los vendados igual sabia artes marciales por lo que se había vuelto un digno rival a vencer. G buscaba derribar al idiota que ya le sacaba de quicio, el cual solo aparecía y desaparecía para intentar golpearle de forma desprevenida, lo cual había conseguido en algunas ocasiones. Shitopi-chan se tomó muy en serio su papel de proteger a su "UMA cálido", por lo que mientras combatía buscaba evitar que lastimaran al pequeño peliblanco, aunque claro este igual le apoyaba con sus escudos y con ello buscaban tener una pelea ligeramente pareja. Pero el gran problema que todos tenían es que estos sujetos siempre usaban esos extraños portales para esquivar la mayoría de sus ataques, ya que muy rara vez lograban golpear a alguno de ellos, por lo que casi todos ya estaban perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Shishishi, malditas ratas, solo saben esconderse – comento Belphegor mientras notaba que sus cuchillos eran evadidos otra vez por esos sujetos a través de un portal.

\- Esto ya me está cansando, salgan y peleen de frente – les reto Zakuro.

\- Tch… malditos, solo están jugando con nosotros – opino con molestia Hayato.

\- Creo que buscan agotarnos para luego atacarnos y acabar con nosotros – dijo Fong.

\- Pues les está funcionando – murmuro con tristeza Shitopi-chan.

\- Debemos pensar en un plan para cambiar las cosas – comento G.

\- en esto momento acepto cualquier sugerencia para acabarles – comento Belphegor, mientras esquivaba un ataque.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con el loco de los cuchillos, que propones – le apoyo Zakuro.

\- Unamos nuestras fuerzas, así no seremos un blanco fácil para el enemigo – sugirió Fong.

\- Me parece bien – comento G.

\- Entonces ese será el plan – sonrió Shitopi-chan.

\- Nosotros seremos la ofensiva mientras que el rubio y Hayato serán nuestra ofensiva – ordeno G.

\- Shishi solo por esta vez obedeceré tus órdenes rosita – le respondió Belphegor.

\- Entendido viejo, yo les cubriré – comento Hayato modificando la posición de sus escudos.

Ante el nuevo cambio de posiciones los vendados les imitaron y ahora todos se unieron para atacarles juntos. Zakuro y Shitopi-chan buscaron poner una barrera modificando el lugar haciendo que se volviera lava o se convirtiera en un pantano, haciendo que los que les atacaban por tierra frenaran su ataque, mientras que otros usaban de punto de apoyo a los caídos para brincar y pasar el terreno peligro y lanzar unas cadenas para intentar atraparles pero estas cadenas eran bloqueadas por los escudos de Hayato y los cuchillos de Belphegor, mientras que los otros dos enemigos aparecían por detrás pero eran frenados por G y Fong.

\- Veo que ahora si usaron la cabeza – comento con burla uno de los vendados.

-Pero eso no los salvara – afirmo un segundo enemigo, y sin aviso alguno varios portales negros aparecieron rodeándoles dando paso a miles de cadenas negras, las cuales atraparon a todos.

Ante la capturan los enemigos se burlaron de ellos y empezaron a tesar las cadenas provocando que algunos gritaran de dolor.

\- Veamos, ¿a quién eliminamos primero? – comento uno.

\- No puedes hacer eso, ¿que no solo era un entrenamiento? – argumento Hayato.

\- Mocoso, esto es un simulacro de batalla real, el jefe jamás nos prohibió que no matáramos a alguno de ustedes – se burló un tercero.

\- Malditos – se quejó G, el cual ya respiraba con dificultad.

\- Pero para que vean que somos caballeros, primero nos desharemos de la chica – comento con arrogancia uno de los vendados.

Todos se sentían impotentes, esas cadenas no solo les dificultaban respirar, podían notarlo también tenían algo de llamas de la lluvia lo cual estaba debilitándolos haciendo imposible que lograran liberarse ya que estás se tesaban a cada movimiento que hacían. Pero era inevitable no querían ver morir a alguien frente a ellos.

Uno de los vendados, tomo a Shitopi-chan de los mechones de su cabello para forzarla a mirarle mientras aparecía una espada en su mano, la cual se elevó de forma lenta y lista para ser clavada en el cráneo de la joven, pero en eso un maullido llamo la atención de todos. Los cuales notaron que había un pequeño gato en la empuñadura de la espada. El cual al ser notado salto al rostro del sujeto, en eso todos notaron que su cola parecía una mecha la cual de un momento a otro hizo una detonación muy poderosa, haciendo que los enemigos retrocedieran y soltaran las cadenas que tenían presos a los chicos.

\- ¿Que fue eso? – pregunto Zakuro igual de aturdido.

\- Ese era… - empezó a decir G, sin creerlo ya que se aprecia al gato de su mocoso.

\- Creo que ahora estamos a mano, Shitopi-chan– comento una voz nueva para todos y del humo aparecía un adolescente el cual tenía tres cinturones llenos de dinamitas, un guante de forma inusual y tenía puesto unos lentes y en su boca, algo que parecía un cigarro.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Belphegor.

\- ¿Hayato? – pregunto Fong al notar el parecido con el pequeño.

\- Mmmm, eso te hace más interesante – comento alegre Shitopi-chan.

\- Espera, ¿cómo hiciste…? ¿porque te ves así…? - G seguía sin creerse que él adolescente fuera su mocoso.

\- Ni idea, solo concentre mis llamas para intentar ayudarla y de un momento a otro ya estaba así y Uri salto al enemigo – comento y acto seguido un mini-gato se posó en su hombro maullando a forma de saludo a todos los presentes.

\- Maldito mocoso, esta nos las pagaras – se quejó uno de los vendados al reponerse del ataque

\- No te creas por tener un nuevo juguete –argumento un segundo enemigo.

\- Por ahora mejor concentrémonos porque ellos van en serio – opino Fong, regresando su atención a la batalla.

\- Shishi, oye me diste una idea, yo también usare mi juguete nuevo – opino Belphegor, siendo imitado por los demás, mientras seguían en la pelea la cual ahora si parecía ser una pelea pareja, pero claro el resultado dependería de como manejaran sus habilidades todos.

 ** _"Equipo Sol-Bosque"_**

No es que fueran quejumbrosos como Lussuria por el sol, pero por la intensidad que tenía a veces les dificultaba la visibilidad del campo de batalla y para empeorar esos sujetos jugaban sucio a veces elevando la arena que había en su contra para así aturdirles y hacer que cerraran sus ojos y así aprovecharles con la guardia baja.

\- Malditos – se quejó Reborn al ver que nuevamente había acertado en su disparo pero este parecía no afectar a su adversario.

\- Esto parece que va para largo – opino con algo de cansancio en su voz Knucle.

\- Por lo visto estos tipos no ven esto como un entrenamiento – opino Daisy mirando cómo les seguía atacando con fiereza sus oponentes.

\- Demonios, estos son resistentes – comento Koyo.

\- Estos sujetos son muy extremos – opino Ryohei.

\- Ya se está complicando esta situación – opino Lussuria.

\- Si seguimos así, perderemos – dijo con molestia Reborn, mientras lanzaba una patada al enemigo que ya estaba casi encima de él mientras le remataba con un disparo.

\- Y te dices el más fuerte de los Arcobalenos, que desilusión – comento el vendado que se enfrentaba a él.

\- No te creas tanto por aguantar unos golpecitos – le contesto algo enfadado el pelinegro de patillas rizadas.

\- Demuéstramelo – le reto su enemigo mientras le lanzaba una cadena en su dirección la cual fue esquivada o eso pensó pero en ello noto que esta cambiaba de dirección y se preparaba para golpearle por detrás, pero el ataque fue bloqueado por Knucle.

\- Ten cuidado – le advirtió Knucle, mientras se volvía a poner en posición de combate para seguir defendiéndose.

\- Debemos pensar rápido porque así no ganaremos – comento Daisy mientras volvía a regenerar su brazo que hace poco le habían arrancado.

\- Das un poco de asco cada que haces eso – opino Lussuria al notar como le crecía su extremidad al peli verde.

\- Deja de prestarle atención a ridiculeces – le regaño Koyo – pero tiene razón, debemos elaborar un plan y trabajar en equipo aunque no nos agrade la idea.

\- Supongo que podemos tratar – dijo Reborn intentando hacerse el indiferente.

\- ¿Cuál sería el plan?- se aventuró a preguntar Daisy.

\- Además de no morir, combinar nuestros ataques a ver si logramos dañarles – comento Koyo mientras usaba sus llamas para crear una especie barrera para evitar el ataque que era dirigido hacia él.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con el Simon – opino Lussuria mientras con un puñetazo golpeaba a otro de los sujetos que les atacaban.

-Entonces haremos equipo al extremo – opino Ryohei algo emocionado.

\- Aquí lo importante será cuidarnos las espaldas, ya ven que sus ataques son aleatorios – dijo Knucle de forma seria.

\- Ya dejen de parlotear que aburren – se quejó uno de sus enemigos.

\- Déjalos, creen que podrán vencernos – le regaño uno de sus compañeros.

\- No caigan en su juego y sigan con el plan – les advirtió Reborn al notar las intenciones de provocación del enemigo.

Al sincronizarse, lograron bloquear de forma más efectiva los ataques del enemigo y al mismo tiempo buscar devolverles el golpe con resultados óptimos, pero aún faltaba mucho para sentir que ya tenían algo de ventaja ante la situación. Por su parte el enemigo ya se estaba aburriendo de ese juego de pega y defiende, por lo que buscaron lanzar un ataque conjunto invocando sus armas para romper esa formación que habían creado, centrando su ataque en el eslabón más débil de la formación.

La batalla ya estaba pareja pero de un momento a otro notaron un comportamiento extraño en sus enemigos y con ello notaron que ahora concentraron su ataque en Ryohei, por lo que Knucle fue el primero en romper la formación para proteger a su cargo; pero con ello le dieron la oportunidad deseada a los enemigos para atacarles y con ello lograr herirles.

El panorama ya contrastaba con el clima del lugar, ya que todos se encontraban mal heridos y tirados en el suelo, mientras que el único ileso era el más joven ya que todos le protegieron.

\- Eso es jugar sucio – se quejó Ryohei.

\- En una batalla real el juego justo no existe – le comento uno de los vendados mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia su posición.

El pequeño peliblanco se sentía enojado y furioso, ya que nunca fue de su agrado ese tipo de tácticas sucias y viles para lograr ganar, por lo que de forma inconsciente empezó a emanar sus llamas y en el momento que vio que ese sujeto se acercaba para pisarle la cabeza a Knucle, el busco lanzarle un puñetazo para proteger a su nuevo tío.

Los demás enemigos notaron como su compañero fue lanzado lejos y este caía inconsciente, por lo que miraron a ver a su agresor notando a un adolescente el cual portaba un equipo de boxeo y destacando en su brazo llevaba una pulsera la cual tenía algunas llamas a su alrededor, y en el protector de su cabeza estaba el emblema Vongola.

\- No voy a dejar que le lastimen – dijo de forma seria el adolescente.

Al escuchar la nueva voz, todos miraron a ver al chico nuevo, pero en ello notaron la similitud con el boxeador caído, el cual se había acercado para ayudar a que este se levantara.

\- Estas bien tío – le pregunto el chico.

\- Ryhoei – pregunto incrédulo el pelinegro ya que creía que era alguna clase de espejismo causada por el sol y el cansancio.

\- Ese soy yo, al extremo – le contesto sonriéndole.

\- Oye como hiciste eso, yo también quiero – comento Lussuria.

\- Por lo visto a él le toco un juguete interesante – opino Koyo al lograr ponerse de pie.

\- Ese maldito aun nos oculta cosas, pero esta vez esa sorpresa fue de utilidad – comento Reborn mientras se limpiaba la herida que tenía cerca de su labio y sonreía.

\- Entonces a lo mejor también nos dejó algo para nosotros – comento Daisy.

\- Malditos, eso es trampa – se quejaron los enemigos.

\- Ustedes empezaron, así que no se quejen – les contesto Knucle.

Y con ello se volvieron a escuchar puñetazos y balazos por todo el lugar, claro que ahora si te fijabas mejor podías apreciar el color amarillo de las llamas del sol, un poco de verde por la llama del bosque y llamas negras de las cadenas que salían por todos lados de los enemigos.


	26. Capítulo 25: Trabajo en Equipo Parte 2

Bueno aquí les dejo la siguiente parte xD espero les guste.

Recuerden KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a los sexys personajes ;)

* * *

Capítulo 25: Trabajo en Equipo Parte 2

 ** _"Equipo Niebla-Desierto"_**

La habitación por lo visto dio honor al atributo de los chicos: la ilusión, ya que de un momento a otro esas púas no solo parecían cobrar vida si no que dentro de ella también poseían ilusiones las cuales si llegabas a descuidarte o mirarlas por mucho tiempo cambiaban de forma y lanzaban un ataque.

\- Por lo visto ese sujeto sabe algo de ilusiones – comento con molestia Mamon mientras intentaba esquivar a los enemigos y el propio lugar que también parecía su enemigo.

\- Nufufu estoy de acuerdo contigo Arcobaleno, ese hipócrita nos la puso difícil – dijo Deamon mientras esquivaba un ataque, ya que este había intentado manipular la ilusión de la sala para cambiar el escenario pero sin ningún resultado.

\- Debemos tener cuidado – opino Nagi.

\- Kufufu, lo se Nagi, pero hasta el lugar está en nuestra contra – le comento Mukuro.

\- Maldita ilusión, no se desvanece con nada – se quejó Torikabuto.

\- Y estos sujetos tampoco parece afectarles nuestras ilusiones – dijo con pesimismo Julie.

\- Eso significa que ustedes son los débiles – se burló uno de los enemigos.

\- No te creas tanto solo porque puedes llevarnos el ritmo de la batalla- le argumento Torikabuto.

\- Entonces de muéstrenos que estamos equivocados – le contestaron con arrogancia.

\- Además de molestos, hablan todos a la vez, que fastidio – opino Julie mientras se acomodaba su sombrero.

\- Sera mejor pensar en una solución rápido – comento Deamon.

\- Y si unimos nuestra fuerza para al menos romper la ilusión de la habitación- sugirió Nagi.

\- Kufufu esa idea me gusta hermanita – le felicito Mukuro.

\- Que fastidio trabajar sin dinero de por medio – se quejó Mamon.

\- En este momento vale más tu vida que el dinero – le regaño Julie.

\- Supongo que tendré que ayudarles por esta ocasión – dijo Torikabuto.

\- Nufufu no te sacrifiques tanto – se burló Deamon.

\- Dejen de pelar y mejor acabemos con esto, que mi tiempo es oro – les regaño Mamon.

\- Y creen que se las dejaremos fáciles – les hablo uno de los vendados el cual se lanzó a atacar a Nagi, pero este ataque nunca llego ya que Deamon se interpuso.

\- ¡Padre! – grito la pequeña al notar que la pierna izquierda de este fue atravesada por una cadena con punta.

\- Maldito, ahora te hare conocer los seis caminos del infierno por atacar a mi hermanita – le amenazo Mukuro, el cual activo su caja de armas liberando a su búho para empezar a crear pilares de fuego sobre los enemigos.

\- Saben…, más que el dinero aprecio mi vida y esta perecerá en manos de Elena si a esa chiquilla le pasa algo – comento Mamon mientras hacía aparecer varias enredaderas para darle más poder a los pilares de Mukuro.

\- Yo te apoyo, más les vale prepararse a sufrir por querer lastimar a la linda Chrome – dijo Julie mientras liberaba sus llamas de desierto y sonreía de forma sádica.

\- La razón es absurda, pero al menos ahora trabajaremos en equipo – opino para sí mismo Torikabuto.

\- Nufufu yo te apoyo hijo, prefiero este dolor a sufrir la ira de mi amada Elena e igual no permitiré que lastimen a mi lindo angelito – dijo mientras se ponía de pie a duras penas usando de apoyo su bastón.

\- Yo también peleare – comento Nagi mientras hacía aparecer su tridente y con una ilusión curaba de forma temporal la herida de Deamon.

Y ahora con las diferencias a un lado, los enemigos ahora sí que la tenían un poco difícil ya que las ilusiones eran más fuertes al ser una combinación de todos, pero claro que igual esa ventaja era una gran falla porque solo de dedicaban a la ofensiva y con ello notando un punto débil en su plan de batalla de los ilusionistas, por lo que buscaron aprovecharlo haciendo aparecer cadenas de todo tipo de tamaño y puntas alrededor de su cuerpo para lanzarlas al ataque de los ilusionistas, las cuales atravesaron la ilusión y llegando a golpear a casi todos. Ya que al notar las cadenas Deamon y Mukuro buscaron proteger a Nagi con su cuerpo, pero el mayor reacciono más rápido y con su cuerpo protegió a sus gemelos recibiendo el ataque por los tres.

Las ilusiones fueron rotas mostrando a los 4 adultos tendidos en el suelo inconscientes. Por un momento los menores no reaccionaron porque esta escena les dejo en shock ya que nunca pensaron que Deamon les protegiera con su vida. Cuando este los adopto solo le siguieron porque querían conocer al Vongola que dio la ayuda de forma inconsciente para salvar la vida de la pequeña, pero nunca pensaron encariñarse con esos dos adultos que se autoproclamaban sus nuevos padres, pero sin que lo notaran ellos les tomaron cariñaron y se adaptaron a su nueva vida rodeados de los demás chicos con los cuales se divertían más que con su verdadera familia; así que pensar que todo eso lo podrían perder por una estúpida batalla y quedar de nuevo en la calle…, les enojo.

\- Parece que no eran tan fuertes como decían ser – se burló uno de los vendados al empezar a caminar hacia los cuerpos inconscientes de los ilusionistas.

\- Después de tanto alardear terminaron derrotados de la forma más patética – argumento otro, el cual ya estaba cerca de Mamon y estaba listo para patearle en el estómago, pero sus acciones fueron detenidas al sentir una poderosa aura siniestra a sus espaldas.

Al girarse notaron a dos adolescentes que les miraban con enojo, los cuales tenían un peinado similar a una piña, portaban un arete con picos en su oreja izquierda y tenían un bastón igual con algunos picos y una flama en el centro; el chico tenia puesto un traje militar con hombreras y la chica tenía un saco negro que se ajustaba a su nuevo cuerpo reluciendo sus curvas naturales y llevaba una falda negra corta y botas largas con dibujos de calaveras e igual un parche de calavera en su ojo izquierdo.

\- Nufufu yo en tu lugar no haría eso – le advirtió el chico.

\- Enseñémosle lo que es una verdadera ilusión – opino la chica.

Y con ello los gemelos activaron una ilusión alterando la habitación sorprendiendo a los enemigos.

\- Pero como… - dijo sorprendido uno de los enemigos, pero no le dio tiempo de comentar u observar mas ya que de un momento otro tenía todo su cuerpo preso en un amarre de enredaderas las cuales le absorbían su energía al mismo tiempo que aparecían unas flores de loto en las enredaderas.

Ante el ruido de los adultos se incorporaron para notar con sorpresa que el escenario fue cambiado y estaban siendo defendidos por dos adolescentes.

\- ¿Mukuro, Nagi? – les llamo Deamon, dudoso de que esos jóvenes fueran sus gemelitos.

\- Tranquilo padre, no dejaremos que esos sujetos le vuelvan a lastimar – le contesto Nagi.

\- Kufufu alégrate cabeza de melón, esto lo hacemos por ti – le dijo Mukuro con un tono burlón en su voz.

\- ¿Pero cómo hicieron esto? – pregunto aun aturdido Torikabuto.

\- Mas importante esas ilusiones que manejan son de un nivel alto – comento Mamon observando como los enemigos eran frenados con las ilusiones de los chicos.

\- Ni idea, solo sé que ahora estos ya no podrán lastimarnos con facilidad – opino Nagi.

\- Kufufu creo que fue con ayuda de la caja que nos dio ese anciano – dijo Mukuro.

Ante esa declaración, todos quedaron en silencio, por lo visto aún era un misterio ese sujeto pero por ahora ese truco les fue de utilidad, ya que ahora que los menores habían aumentado su nivel de poder sus ilusiones conjuntas eran reales y con ello ocasionaban más daño.

A pesar de someter al enemigo este igual guardaba algunos trucos bajo su manga pero tampoco logro hacer mucha diferencia ya que ahora los ilusionistas sabían dónde estuvo su error la vez anterior y ahora si parecía que trabajaban en equipo lo que les dificultaba poder provocarles o atacarles por sorpresa.

 ** _"Equipo Nube-Glaciar"_**

Si las construcciones estaban algo destruidas, ahora ya casi no quedaba nada de ellas, ya que con la ferocidad de la batalla, todo el lugar ya se había reducido en escombros. Y para molestia de todos, los enemigos eran demasiado duros para derrotarles y ya se estaban irritando del juego del gato y le ratón.

\- Malditos herbívoros, dejen sus portales y pelen en serio – se quejó Kyoya.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con el niño – comento Adelheid, ganándose la mirada de odio del pelinegro la cual fue ignorada – estos sujetos están jugando con nosotros y buscan agotarnos.

\- Esos portales son una molestia – dijo Kikyo.

\- Hmm – opino simplemente Alaude, mientras con la vista seguía mirando los movimientos de esos extraños portales.

\- ¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia? – pregunto Skull.

\- Los enemigos tienen 4 diferentes formas de ataque – comento Spnaner mientras tecleaba rápidamente varios comando para que Gola Mosca bloqueara un ataque y lanzara su propio ataque.

\- Después de un determinado momento sus ataques se vuelven repetitivos – comento Shoichi – así que si unimos fuerzas podremos vencerles prediciendo sus movimientos y anticipándonos a estos.

\- ¿Que tan seguro estas de eso herbívoro? – le cuestiono Kyoya.

\- Un 80% - contesto Spanner.

\- Eso es mejor que nada – opino Kikyo.

\- Supongo que no queda de otra que cooperar – comento con resignación Adelheid.

\- Dejen de pelearse y pongámonos serios – les regaño Skull.

\- Tu no me das ordenes, herbívoro – le amenazado Alaude.

\- Am… bueno yo solo decía – se retractó mientras disminuía su tono voz conforme hablaba.

\- Que patéticos, hasta entre ustedes se pelean – se burló uno de los vendados, ganándose 5 miradas de odio puro, ya que los científicos estaban más concentrados en sus laptops como para tomarle importancia a ese comentario.

\- Wow por algo ustedes son los guerreros más orgullosos – comento otro con burla.

\- Por lo visto alguien desea ser mordido hasta la muerte – comento Kyoya mostrando sus tonfas las cuales se podía notar una intensa llama morada a su alrededor.

\- Veamos si lo consigues nubecita – se burló un tercer enemigo.

\- Kyoya-san no caiga en su juego – le llamo la atención Shoichi.

\- Herbívoros, hablen rápido y digan el plan o les arrestare hasta la muerte – les amenazo Alaude.

\- Hai… - contesto Shoichi mientras caía de rodillas y empezaba a temblar.

\- Más vale que su plan funcione o les castigare por esto – les amenazo Adelheid.

\- Si estoy seguro, que todos seguimos las instrucciones al pie de la letra, lo conseguiremos – hablo con seguridad Spanner.

\- Bueno no perdemos nada con probar – comento Kikyo.

Después de unos minutos más donde tuvieron que seguir bloqueando ataques, Shoichi les dijo el plan que seguirían para buscar sacar a esos sujetos de sus portales y con ello lograr vencerles. Por lo que la primera en atacar fue Adelheid creando a su ejército de muñecas mientras que Shoichi liberaba a un mini-mosca,el cual creo un holograma sobre las muñecas para que tomaran la apariencia de todos los presentes para que así los reales pudieran usar eso como camuflaje para atacar por sorpresa al enemigo, lo cual después de unos intentos dio resultado y con ello ahora si la pelea se puso seria ya que todos buscaron una sana venganza contra esos sujetos que ya les habían agotado su escasa paciencia.

Pero al parecer todo fue un truco del enemigo, ya que al momento de pensar que tenían la victoria de nuevo aparecieron esos fastidiosos portales de los cuales salieron muchas cadenas negras, las cuales buscaron destrozar a todo el ejército de muñecas a Adelheid, lastimándola en el proceso.

\- Adelheid, ¿está bien? – le pregunto Shoichi, el cual dejo su computadora y corrió a ver como se encontraba.

\- Idiota no alteres tu propia estrategia – le regaño la chica, pero ya era muy tarde, ya que uno de los enemigos aprovecho esta distracción ocasionando que este quedara preso de una de las cadenas las cuales apenas se enredaron a su cuerpo se empezaron a comprimir ocasionando que este gritara de dolor y callera al suelo.

\- Demonios – se quejó Kikyo mientras activaba su llamas y hacia expandir su cabello creando una especie de enredadera que ataco al vendado que lastimaba al pelirrojo para buscar liberarlo.

Mientras que Skull corría a apoyar a los dos chicos que estaban heridos, usando su cuerpo como escudo para que pudieran buscar un escondite para refugiarse en lo que se recuperaban.

\- Al final solo fueron puras palabras – se burló uno de los vendados mientras miraba como atacar a los heridos, pero este distracción le costó caro ya que recibió un golpe de lleno de unas esposas que lo mandaron a besar el suelo – maldito – se quejó mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a ver al rubio cenizo que le ataco.

\- Es tu culpa por distraerte – se burló Alaude, mientras que mantenía girando sus esposas entre sus dedos, preparándose para lanzar un siguiente ataque.

\- Listo – comento para sí mismo Spanner llamando la atención de los presentes que miraron a ver como dos de los enemigos peleaban contra el robot eran derribados por una especie de rayo, el cual salía desde el pecho del robot dejando un hueco por donde paso el ataque.

\- Ohhh, ese robot se vuelve interesante conforme avanza la batalla – opino Kikyo.

\- Bueno, basta de juegos hora de ponerse serios – opino uno de los vendados, consiguiendo llamar la atención de sus compañeros los cuales volvieron a desaparecer en los portales.

\- ¿A dónde fueron? – pregunto Skull mirando a ver a todos lados.

\- Se preparan para un ataque conjunto – comento Shoichi mientras volvía a tomar su portátil para empezar a analizar el lugar buscando el lugar exacto donde aparecería de nuevo el enemigo.

\- Rayos, tengan cuidado – advirtió Spanner – están haciendo una nueva formación…

Pero más tardo en avisar, a que de repente apareciera un gran portal por encima de ellos del cual salieron muchas cadenas en forma de lluvia. Y segundos después aparecieron de nuevo los enemigos jalando las cadenas para ver a sus víctimas, pero algo estaba mal ya que notaron que ahí solo había 5 personas, cuando deberían ser 7…

\- ¿Y los otros dos? – pregunto uno mirando a ver todo el lugar.

\- De seguro están escondidos en el robot ese – opino otro acercándose para después pisar y destrozar el pecho del robot.

-Jeje… - escucharon una risa débil proveniente del chico pelirrojo.

\- ¿De que te ríes cuatro ojos? – le interrogo uno de los vendados mientras pisaba al chico, ocasionando que se quejara un poco.

\- De ustedes – comento ahora el rubio científico.

\- ¿Que…? - empezó a hablar otro de los vendados cuando de la nada aparecieron varias esposas atrapando a tres de ellos las cuales empezaron a expandirse por todo el cuerpo de estos ocasionando que cayeran al suelo.

Mientras por su parte los enemigos restantes tampoco pudieron ayudar mucho ya que estos fueron atrapados por una cadena recubierta por llamas de la nube la cual parecía tener vida propia e igual sin previo aviso de en ella aparecieron púas las cuales causaron más daño.

\- ¿Pero qué es esto? – se quejó uno de los que estaban encadenados.

\- Aunque odie las ilusiones, admito que el truco sirvió – hablo un adolescente de cabello negro apareciendo al lado de los enemigos que estaban encadenados, el cual llevaba puesto un chouran, portaba una banda roja en su brazo derecho que decía disciplina e igual esa palabra estaba escrita en su espalda, tenía unas tonfas negras de las cuales salían las cadenas que los sujetaban.

\- Por lo visto son algo útiles los herbívoros – comento con burla otra voz, ahora dejando ver al rubio platinado, el cual sujetaba varias esposas las cuales se alargaban hasta donde estaban los demás. Y a los pies de este se encontraba un pequeño robot.

\- No son ilusiones Kyoya-san, son hologramas – se quejó Shoichi.

\- ¿Cómo diablos le hicieron para desaparecerse? – se quejó uno de los enemigos.

\- Ese era el plan, el ejército de muñecas siempre fue nuestra distracción – comento Spanner – el objetivo original era distraerles para que mini mosca mantuviera ocultos a los hermanos Hibari para que sean nuestra carta de triunfo.

\- ¿Y porque estaban tan confiados que esos dos podrían con nosotros?, ahh… - se quejó uno de los esposados pero sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando sintieron de nuevo que sus ataduras se tensaban más.

\- Porque así lo decían los datos, por lo que apostamos todo a ellos – sonrió Shoichi.

\- Aunque yo me opuse a ese plan – se quejó Adelheid, parándose y liberándose – ya regresaste a la normalidad por lo visto – comento mirando a ver al pelinegro.

\- Eso es algo que traía la caja que ese sujeto le dio – comento Alaude.

\- Lo descubrí mientras entrenaba con el carnívoro – opino Kyoya.

\- Supongo que ahora ustedes cayeron en la trampa de nuestra actuación – se burló Skull mientras igual se incorporaba y se quitaba las cadenas.

\- Lo importante es que resulto – comento Kikyo con burla.

\- Por lo visto les subestimamos un poco – comento uno de los vendados.

\- Pero eso no volverá a pasar – dijeron todos a coro, mientras desaparecían.

\- Tch…, son escurridizos – comento con molestia Skull

\- Pero ya les demostramos que tampoco nos pueden tomar a la ligera – opino Spanner, abriendo una nueva paleta para colocársela en la boca.

Y con ello de nuevo todos se pusieron de nuevo en posición de combate para recibir el siguiente ataque de los vendados.

 ** _"Equipo Cielo-Tierra"_**

La preocupación por sentir frio, ya había pasado a segundo plano, ahora la prioridad era buscar esquivar los golpes del enemigo y al mismo tiempo buscar contra atacar. Estos enemigos jugaban en una sincronización perfecta además de recibir el apoyo de las llamas del mismo Bermuda. Este detalle complicaba más la situación ya que de un momento a otro usaban unos portales de llama negra para acelerar su velocidad y con ello esquivar con facilidad los ataques que eran lanzados hacia ellos.

\- Malditas basuras, se mueven muy rápido – se quejó Xanxus

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – comento algo cansado Dino.

\- Esto no parece un entrenamiento – argumento Yuni mientras usaba su escudo de llamas para protegerse de la cadena que iba en su dirección.

\- Tch… esto ya no me parece divertido – dijo Byakuran mientras esquivaba las cadenas aéreas que le atacaban.

\- ¿Qué pasa, es lo mejor que puedes hacer? – se burló uno de los vendados.

\- No creo que sea buena idea provocarle – opino temerosa Yuni al notar como la sonrisa de Byakuran se borraba de su rostro dando paso a un semblante serio.

\- Que persistentes son – dijo Cozart mientras notaba como a pesar de utilizar su ataque de gravedad el sujeto con el que peleaba aun podía moverse aunque fuera un poco más lento.

\- ¿Qué pasa Giotto, es todo lo que tienes? – le pregunto con arrogancia Bermuda.

\- … - Giotto no supo que contestarle ya que se encontraba distraído de la batalla, por estar más pendiente de los menores y de su seguridad.

\- Olvídate de ellos, aquí lo importante es tu vida – comento Bermuda al notar donde estaba la atención del rubio – Tsunayoshi y el pequeño pelirrojo se las ingeniaran para sobrevivir – mientras se lanzaba para darle un golpe en la cara.

\- Tal vez tú puedas verlo de esa forma pero yo no – afirmo mientras bloqueaba el ataque.

\- Entonces perecerás si no confías en la capacidad de tus aliados – le dijo al mismo tiempo que desaparecía de su lado y aparecía junto a los sujetos que estaba peleando con los niños, para que los tres les lanzaran cadenas en su dirección.

\- Noooo… - grito Giotto volando rápidamente en su dirección para ayudarles, pero al acercarse noto que las cadenas chocaban contra una especie de manto negro y al mismo tiempo estas se petrificaban, haciendo que Bermuda sonriera de lado y asombrando a los otros dos vendados – pero que… - fue lo único que atino a decir para ver como el manto se movía revelando a los dos menores ilesos.

\- Se nota que tu otro yo te ha entrenado – comento en voz baja Bermuda mirando a ver al pequeño castaño.

\- No voy a dejar que nos lastimen – comento con determinación Tsuna.

\- E igual no nos dejaremos intimidar – le secundo Enma, usando su poder de gravedad para crear algunos agujeros negros alrededor de sus 3 atacantes pero estos logran esquivarlos desapareciendo por sus portales, los dos con los que peleaban al principio aparecieron a un costado de cada uno de los pequeños, mientras que Bermuda aparecía del lado derecho de Giotto.

\- Vez te dije – comento Bermuda al estar junto al rubio – en esta batalla, sobreprotegerlos será tu perdición, debes confiar en ellos si en verdad deseas protegerlos – le hablo seriamente.

-Supongo que por el temor a perderlo nuevamente no me ha dejado ver que realmente él siempre ha podido valerse por sí mismo – comento con tristeza y melancolía.

-Entiendo esa parte, pero recuerda no estará bajo tu cuidado eternamente y esta guerra es un claro ejemplo de eso…

\- Si tienes razón y gracias por abrirme los ojos – le comento sonriéndole débilmente.

\- Bueno ahora que ya acordamos ese punto es hora de ponernos serios- dijo para retomar su pelea pero ahora con un rubio concentrado en sus propios movimientos.

Por su parte en Xanxus ya está perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía con esos sujetos molestos, el que se movieran demasiado rápido y esa exagerada fuerza bruta que demostraba le parecía irreal, por lo que busco la solución más rápida que encontró lanzando una lluvia de balas rápidas con su llama de la ira, lo bueno es que si logro darle a dos objetivos…, lo malo que estos fueron Cozart y Byakuran.

\- ¿Quieres pelear Xanxus? – le reto Byakuran al recuperarse del golpe sorpresivo ahora invocando a un dragón blanco a su lado y preparándose para lanzárselo al moreno de ojos rojos.

\- Te interpusiste en mi camino basura – le contesto simplemente mientras igual le apuntaba con sus pistolas y a sus pies aparecía un león blanco con rayas de tigre.

\- Dejen de pelarse – les advirtió Yuni.

\- Byakura comparto el sentimiento de golpear al idiota de Xanxus, pero este no es momento para eso – comento Cozart mientras se sujetaba su hombro izquierdo, lugar donde impacto la bala del moreno.

\- Ahora entiendo porque los demás son así de impulsivos e idiotas – hablo uno de los vendados – porque sus líderes son igual o peor que ellos – dijo burlándose de ellos y riéndose en sus caras.

\- Te daré la razón Cozart, ahora hay algo que merece nuestra entera atención –comento creando una esfera de luz naranja con bordes negro para lanzársela a sus enemigos los cuales fueron tomados con la guardia baja ocasionando que si recibieran el ataque de frente sin posibilidad de escaparse.

\- Escorias les hare tragarse sus palabras – hablo Xanxus al mismo tiempo que su león rugía y petrificaba las cadenas que iban en su dirección.

\- Tch… estos sujetos sacan fuerzas de la nada, pero también podemos jugar ese juego – hablo de forma engreída uno de los vendados, pero no logro demostrar tal fuerza ya que en ese momento sintió que una fuerza le hacía caer y con ello se estrellaba contra el suelo junto con sus 3 compañeros.

\- Creo que hablaron muy rápido – comento Cozart apareciendo detrás de ellos.

\- Eso si es trabajo de equipo – comento alegre Yuni.

En algún momento de la batalla Dino termino haciendo equipo con los menores para enfrentarse a los 3 enemigos que les tocaron.

\- ¿Que nunca se cansan estos sujetos? – comento algo cansado Dino.

\- ¡Dino-sensei, cuidado! – comento Emma mientras creaba un agujero negro para desviar el ataque que iba en dirección del rubio.

\- Natsu – dijo Tsuna haciendo que su pequeño león gruñera para petrificar y destruir todas las cadenas que llegaban en su dirección.

\- Si seguimos así, perderemos – observo seriamente Dino notando que igual los menores ya se veían agotados.

\- Por lo visto esto ya va a terminar – comento con burla uno de los vendados.

\- Es una pena que nos tocara contra ustedes – dijo el segundo vendado.

\- Pero si les vencemos podremos tener una batalla seria con los demás – dijo el tercer vendado.

\- … - Dino ya se estaba enojando por la actitud que estaban tomando esos sujetos pero también estaba preocupado porque la condición actual de los menores ya que podrían ser un blanco fácil.

En un rápido movimiento los tres enemigos se unieron para lanzar su siguiente ataque, pero para su desagrado este fue esquivado, al buscar con la mirada a los niños y al rubio notaron que estos estaban sobre un caballo blanco, de ojos rojos y su cabello parecían llamas del cielo.

\- Eso no es justo, porque yo no tengo uno – comento bajito Enma, al notar que parecía que todos tenían compañeros animales menos él…

\- Yo puedo prestarte el mío, cuando terminemos con esto te parece – le dijo Dino al pequeño sonriéndole de forma cariñosa, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara levemente.

\- Yo también te puedo prestar a Natsu – comento Tsuna para animar a su amigo.

\- Que lindos… pero se olvidan de algo – comento una voz detrás de ellos y de un momento a otro se vieron rodeados por cadenas, las cuales se lanzaron a atraparles pero solo atraparon al rubio y su caballo porque este reacciono rápido y empujo a los menores para protegerles.

\- ¡Dino-san! – gritaron al mismo tiempo los menores, llamando la atención de los demás adultos para observar a su amigo con demasiadas heridas en el suelo.

\- Malditas basuras – se quejó Xanxus ahora disparándole a los 3 vendados que atacaron a Dino.

\- Maldito, esto ya no lo puedes llamar entrenamiento – le reclamo enojado Giotto a Bermuda.

\- Jamás especifique como entrenaríamos ¿o si? – le respondió con arrogancia.

\- Eso quiere decir, que morir lo consideraras un entrenamiento – cuestiono Yuni, mientras llegaba hasta donde estaba inconsciente Dino.

\- Este es un juego donde para ganar debes sobrevivir o matar no es así – comento Byakuran mirando a ver molesto a sus adversarios.

\- Eso está bien para nosotros, pero no para ellos – reclamo Cozart.

\- Ya que nos vamos a poner de dramáticos, mejor acabemos con esto – dijo Bermuda tronando sus dedos para desaparecer junto con sus aliados y acto seguido aparecieron miles de portales en todas direcciones.

\- Malditas basuras – se quejó Xanxus al percatarse de lo que ocurriría.

\- Malditos – dijo Giotto enojado, mientras buscaba rápidamente llegar hasta los menores.

\- Supongo que por ahora debemos estar a la defensiva – opino Byakuran mientras imitaba a los demás para buscar crear una barrera con sus llamas para resistir el ataque.

Y momentos después llovieron miles de cadenas las cuales por un segundo fueron frenadas, por lo que estas desaparecieron para reaparecer ahora cubiertas por la extraña llamada negra con la cual rompieron la barrera, pero sin lograr herir a alguien por que bloquearon algunas cadenas. Pero este ataque venia en oleadas, por lo que para la tercera oleada no tuvieron chance de regenerar el escudo por lo que ahora estas les infligieron daño, pero esta no parecía frenar por que seguían apareciendo más cadenas para seguir lastimándoles, pero la última oleada jamás llego a tocarles ya se abrió un agujero negro que absorbió todas las cadenas y las redirigió al portal de origen.

\- ¿Que…? - dijo Giotto algo aturdido por los golpes que recibió.

\- Esa fue buena basura – le felicito Xanxus.

\- Yo no fui… - confeso Cozart.

Con eso todos los mayores levantaron la vista notando que alrededor de ellos había un escudo de llamas del cielo y parados en medio de ellos se encontraban dos adolescentes.

\- ¿Ustedes? – comento sorprendida Yuni.

\- Guaa, eso sí no me lo esperaba – comento Byakuran mientras buscaba ponerse de pie.

\- Ahora seremos nosotros los que les cuidemos – dijo un adolescente pelirrojo que vestía un uniforme escolar negro con tenis blanco y negro y tenía unos guantes peculiares de color negro con una piedra roja en el centro; él cual camino hacia Dino para ayudarle a pararse.

\- Gracias – dijo Dino ahora sonrojándose.

\- Preparémonos, que no tardan en volver a atacarnos – dijo el adolescente de cabellera castaña alborotada, con una llama del cielo en la frente, tenía los ojos dorados, portaba unos guantes rojos, llevaba una camisa negra de manga larga con un pantalón naranja y zapatos negros.

\- ¿Tsuna? – pregunto dudoso Giotto.

El cual solo asintió en forma de respuesta silenciosa, ahora que se fijaba bien este tenía un aire a como era antes de morir pero al mismo tiempo conservando la inocencia de su estado actual, era un poco extraño para Giotto pero igual se sentía feliz de conocer una nueva faceta de su lindo hermanito.

\- ¿Cómo hicieron eso? – pregunto sorprendida Yuni, mientras era ayudada para ponerse de pie con la ayuda del castaño.

\- No tengo la menor idea de cómo paso – confeso Enma.

\- Tiene que haber una explicación – dijo Cozart negándose a creer que su lindo angelito creciera de golpe.

\- Creo tener una idea, pero lo dejaremos para después – comento Tsuna señalando que aparecían nuevos portales de llama de la noche y de ellos salía Bermuda en compañía de sus camaradas.

\- Bueno ahora esto se pondrá más interesante ya que usaran esas cosas – comento algo alegre Bermuda.

Y después de decir esas palabras volvieron aparecer esas cadenas pero ahora con más potencia rompiendo de un golpe la barrera, pero después de unos segundos notaron que no había nadie en ese lugar.

Y de un momento a otro detrás de los vendados aparecieron todos los chicos.

\- Creo que ahora los papeles se invertirán – comento Giotto, golpeado en el estómago a Bermuda para después lanzarle una patada y mandarlo lejos.

\- Creo que ahora ustedes son los que serán derrotados – comento Byakuran apareciendo con unas alas negras ahora en su espalda mientras invocaba a su mascota dragón solo que ahora este también era negro y conforme avanzaba este se multiplicaba.

\- Su racha acabo ya que ahora sabemos que para derrotarles debemos usar nuestros "jueguetes" – comento yuni mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa maliciosa al estilo Reborn y su pacificador empezaba a brillar.

\- ¿Les damos una lección?, hijo – le pregunto Cozart a su nuevo adolescente.

\- Encanto papá – le contesto para luego ambos invocar diferentes agujeros negros.

\- Basuras espero ahora no me aburran – comento Xanxus mientras sus pistolas empezaban a emanar un brillo intenso.

\- Esta será mi revancha – comento Dino mientras se veía como su látigo ahora está recubierto por llamas del cielo.

\- Al fin, la verdadera diversión comenzara – comento alegre uno de los vendados.

\- Bueno espero no te arrepientas d elo que pides – comento Tsuna apareciendo detrás de el para luego lanzarle un puñetazo.

\- Entonces que comience la verdadera pelea – dijo Bermuda mientras el cielo se oscurecía.

Después de eso solo se podían ver destellos de luz naranja y otros de color negra surcar el cielo y de un momento a otro escuchar otros sonidos los cuales a veces hacían temblar el suelo.


	27. Capítulo 26: Organizando una fiesta

Hola a todos, no estoy muerta! xD no dejare que le trabajo me mate… espero… en fin T_T a sido una quincena horrible e sufrido: explotación infantil con horas extras y mucha gente por atender x-x solo llegaba a casa y me daba el mal del gato: comer y dormir… despertar para bañarme y volver a dormir U_U perdón no tenía cabeza para escribir, hasta tuve miedo porque no se me ocurría como seguirle.

Pero después de un buen día de descanso y ya estar un poco más libre xD porque ya no puedes hacer horas extras… jajaja xD pues aquí estoy de regreso con otro capítulo.

Y como repito U_U lamento horriblemente la demora.

C CC 2610: Perdón por la tardanza u.u pero espero te guste este cap

Bueno sin más por ahora me despido, KHR no es mio solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes :P

* * *

Capítulo 26: Organizando una fiesta

Ya era domingo por la tarde, Elena se encontraba mirando hacia el jardín mientras compartía una taza de té con Talbot.

\- Tranquila, ellos están bien – le afirmo el anciano mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

\- No lo dudo, pero eso no me quita la preocupación…, llevan un día entero fuera y ya extraño a mis bebes –comento entrando en pánico – más le vale a Deamon cuidarlos o si no… - ahora se sentía un ahora oscura la cual solo podía prometer dolor y sufrimiento.

\- Pobre de tu esposo, pero igual espero que todos estén bien – comento el anciano riéndose un poco sobre los cambios repentinos de humor de la mujer.

Elena solo atino a suspirar para luego terminar su bebida y así poder retomar su entrenamiento

"Chicos, espero que todos estén bien" – fue el pensamiento de la mujer al mirar al cielo y verlo en tonalidades naranjas y rojizas, los cuales indicaban el final del atardecer.

Al dar las 10 pm, Chequerface apareció en la sala donde se encontraban Elena y Talbot.

\- Buenas noches… - empezó a hablar pero fue interrumpido por un florero que se dirigía a su rostro, el cual esquivo a duras penas.

\- Nada de buenas noches, ¿dónde están mis gemelitos?, ya llevan 2 días sin que los vea así que más te vale que no les haya pasado nada – le amenazo Elena mientras aparecía en el campo de visión del enmascarado aun con la molestia reflejada en su mirada.

\- Am… yo igual lo espero – murmuro Chequerface para sí mismo – ejem…, bueno el tiempo ha finalizado y es hora de que todos regresen – comento intentando recuperar su calma antes de ser atacado por la rubia, la cual solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

En eso aparecieron varios portales de llama negra, de los cuales salieron los chicos, donde se podía notar que algunos ya inconscientes por el cansancio y otros que a duras penas se podían mover.

\- ¡Niños! – exclamo la rubia, acercándose rápidamente hasta sus gemelos y atropellando de paso a Deamon, el cual se veía algo lastimado - ¿Nagi, Mukuro están bien? – les pregunto llegando a ellos e inclinándose para verlos mejor notando que estaban profundamente dormidos.

\- Si amor, yo también te extrañe – se quejó el ilusionista al verse ignorado por su amada esposa.

-Yo igual – le contesto la rubia sin dejar de ver a sus hijos, examinando que no estuvieran heridos de gravedad.

\- Ya te cambiaron – se burló Cozart, el cual estaba tendido boca arriba en el suelo, intentando recuperar energías.

\- Supongo que a Elena ahora le gustan las piñas en vez del melón – opino G, el cual estaba tendido en el suelo boca abajo, con múltiples cortes en su cuerpo. El comentario del arquero pelirrojo hizo que todos los mayores se rieran provocando la ira de Deamon, el cual a pesar de tener una pierna rota logro lanzarse encima de G para empezar a pegarle.

\- Ya ustedes dos, cálmense – intento persuadirles Asari, el cual estaba sentado en el piso mientras se sujetaba su brazo derecho porque tenía una herida que abarcaba todo el largo de su brazo.

\- Silencio – se quejó Giotto el cual estaba con los ojos cerrados e igual estaba acostado en el suelo boca arriba.

Pero nada de lo que dijeran los paraba, hasta que de un momento a otro Deamon paro en seco y callo inconsciente a un costado de G, todos estaban impresionados hasta que notaron a Elena detrás de él, algo enfada y con una jeringa en mano.

\- Con esto se calmara – comento la rubia ahora examinando a su pareja.

\- Por lo visto podemos decir que el entrenamiento fue productivo – comento Chequerface captando la atención de todos.

\- Yo lo único que quiero es irme a casa a dormir – se quejó Lampo, intentando ponerse de pie pero le fue inútil ya que no le quedaban fuerzas ni para moverse de su posición actual.

\- Ya cállense – les regaño Reborn, el cual logro subirse al sofá más cercano para ahí recostarse.

\- Me duele todo – se quejó Skull, al intentar imitar al pelinegro pero sin éxito.

\- Shishishi eso si fue una masacre – comento Belphegor antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño y dormir en el piso.

\- Basuras no aguantan nada – opino Xanxus mientras se acomodaba en un sillón y subía sus pies sobre la mesa que tenía cerca para luego cerrar los ojos y dormirse.

\- Ya no siento mi cuerpo al extremo – opino Knucle, intentando alzar sus brazos para luego dejarlos caer mientras caía inconsciente.

\- Por lo visto todos la tuvimos difícil – opino Giotto, mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a todos sus amigos, notando que Alaude estaba de pie recargando su espalda en la pared mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y durmiendo sentado junto a él estaba Kyoya.

\- Deja te ayudo Giotto – le dijo Elena, mientras usaba el poder de sus llamas para curarle sus heridas.

\- Gracias – le dijo mientras le sonreía de forma sincera.

\- Por ahora lo mejor será que todos descansen y recuperen fuerzas – indico Chequerface notando que la mayoría ya estaba durmiendo – ya mañana hablaremos – indico para luego desaparecer.

\- Cobarde – comento Elena al notar la rápida desaparición del enmascarado.

\- No te enojes con él, Elena – comento Talbot captando la atención de los rubios – le es difícil expresarse correctamente debido a lo ocurrido – opino.

\- Lo importante es que todos estamos bien – intento animarla Giotto, a lo que la chica solo suspiro en signo de derrota.

\- Yo también me retiro, pero nos veremos pronto Vongolas – dijo Talbot para luego desaparecer también.

\- Recuérdame que cuando esto acabe, golpee a esos dos – comento Elena mirando el lugar por donde había desapareció el enmascarado.

\- Tenlo por seguro – comento divertido Giotto.

\- Ayúdame a ir por mantas para tapar a todos – le pidió la mujer.

A lo que Giotto accedió y la acompaño a buscar sabanas y cobertores para que todos pudieran descansar un poco mejor.

\- Ten igual debes descansar, yo me hare cargo – le dijo Elena a Giotto mientras le pasaba un cobertor grande para que se tapara, mientras ella terminaba de arropar a Kyoya – tú también Alaude – le regaño algo divertida, notando que este solo abría sus ojos y la miraba con indiferencia.

Una vez que vio que sus amigos rubios se acomodaron para descansar, ella activo sus llamas e invoco su arma, la cual tomo forma de un abanico de mano de color dorado con decoraciones en azul celeste pero esta forma no duro mucho ya que luego se convirtió en un pequeño ruiseñor, el cual empezó a cantar dejando ver que su canto se manifestaba en pequeñas ondas de sonido delineadas por finas líneas de llamas del sol, logrando que todos en la habitación durmieran tranquilos y fueran curados con su canto.

Mientras la rubia opto por salir de la habitación para velar el sueño de sus amigos e igual seguir leyendo los libros que el anciano le dejo.

El reloj marcaba las 5:00 am cuando Tsuna se despertó ya que su sueño fue interrumpido por un suave ronroneo y unos bigotes que le picaban su mejilla. Al abrir sus ojos noto que el gato de Hayato estaba acostado encima de su hombro derecho y su cabeza estaba cerca de su mejilla, por lo que sonrió y con cuidado lo movió para así poder levantarse. Después de estirar y bostezar empezó a observar el lugar donde se encontraba, al principio se alarmo un poco ya que no estaba en ese lugar extraño con nieve, pero fue grata su sorpresa al mirar a su alrededor y encontrar a sus amigos junto con los adultos durmiendo en esa misma sala.

Ahora se ponía a observar con detalle la habitación la cual era una sala muy amplia, la cual tenía una pequeña chimenea que estaba prendida en esos momentos, en las paredes había algunas fotos y cuadros de paisajes, muebles de color café con almohadas blancas y las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema. Al fijar su vista en cierto pelinegro noto que Hibird dormía sobre su cabeza pero noto que el canario tenía compañía, con cuidado de no pisar a nadie se acercó para notar a un pequeño ruiseñor de color azul acurrucado junto al pequeño canario.

Kyoya al sentir la presencia del pequeño, fingió seguir dormido para observar las acciones de su pequeño omnívoro y cuando noto que estaba cerca de él, lo jalo haciendo que el castaño se alarmara por un momento y luego termina cayendo encima de él. Su cara quedo escondida de forma momentánea en el pecho contrario, por lo que aturdido levanto la mirada solo para notar unos ojos de azul metálico que lo miraban.

\- Aún es temprano así que duerme – dijo para después bostezar y con un movimiento rápido taparlos a ambos para seguir durmiendo.

Tsuna aun algo confundido, accedió a la propuesta del pelinegro dejándose vencer nuevamente por el sueño mientras se acomodaba y se entregaba nuevamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando el reloj marco las 8:00 am, Elena entro a la sala para revisar si los chicos ya estaban mejor, de cierta forma se sentía muy agradecida con el anciano por hablarle enseñado esas técnicas, era verdad que ella no era buena en batalla pero se alegraba ser de utilidad para los chicos más que solo ser un apoyo para su pareja. Al buscar con la mirada a su pequeño ruiseñor una sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro al notarlo acurrucado en el cabello del pequeño Tsuna, el cual estaba durmiendo junto a Kyoya.

\- Al menos el tiempo ya te recompenso – murmuro la rubia mirando con ternura al pequeño pelinegro. Ya que a Elena fue de los pocos que vieron a escondidas o por casualidad a Kyoya llorar en silencio por la muerte de Tsunayoshi.

Al terminar de revisar de forma rápida a todos los chicos y notar que ya sus heridas estaban curadas, se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a preparar el desayuno para todos.

De un momento a otro a la sala llego un fuerte olor, lo que provoco que poco a poco todos los que dormían ahí fueran despertando.

\- Que rico aroma – comento Lussuria, siendo el primero en levantarse – oh, ya no me duele nada – canturreo alegre.

\- Basura, cállate algunos aun queremos dormir – se quejó Xanxus abriendo solo un ojo y mirando a su subordinado con enfado.

\- Una noche de paz es lo que uno necesitaba para recuperarme – opino de forma optimista Asari.

\- ¿Ya es de día? – pregunto mientras bostezaba G.

\- Que bien dormí – comento Takeshi mientras se estiraba – regrese a la normalidad – comento mientras miraba sus manos.

\- ¿Como que a la normalidad? – pregunto Reborn mientras se paraba y se acomodaba su traje.

\- ¡Ah!, Uri que haces fuera de tu caja, gato travieso – se quejó Hayato al mirar a su gato acurrucado en una sábana para él solo, obteniendo como respuesta un bufido de parte del felino el cual se hizo bolita e ignoro las quejas de su amo – yo igual regrese a la normalidad – comento algo decepcionado Hayato.

\- Ah, no es justo regrese a ser pequeño – se quejó Lambo al notar ese detalle.

\- Ah –bostezo Giotto - buenos días muchachos – saludo medio dormido, quien seguía con su espalda apoyada en el cuerpo de Alaude, el cual seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados.

\- Creo que es obvio que todos tenemos mucho de que platicar – opino de tranquilamente Yuni, mientras se levantaba.

\- Podemos hacer eso mientras desayunamos – opino Elena, entrando a la sala y mirando contenta a todos.

Y así todos pasaron al comedor para desayunar mientras que los pequeños se quedaron ahí en la sala, por petición de Elena.

En el comedor, todos empezaron a narrar su entrenamiento personalizado, los logros que cada quien obtuvo de forma grupal e individual y aunque les dolía admitirlo sabían que trabajaban bien como equipo cuando se lo proponían, también dieron a relucir sobre las nuevas habilidades que obtuvieron al aprender el manejo de los objetos que les regalo su enigmático amigo enmascarado así como el hecho de que los menores son los que dieron un cambio muy notorio con la ayuda de las cajas de animales.

Por su parte los menores desayunaban alegres ya que llevaban dos días sin comer algo dulce y decente, pero lo que más les agradaba es que de nuevo estaban juntos e igual a los mayores narraron sus propias hazañas y todos se sorprendieron de que pudieran convertirse en adolescentes pero no supieron exactamente como lo lograron.

\- Es algo referente con nuestra voluntad – comento Tsuna, captando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Cómo esta tan seguro, Juudaime? – pregunto Hayato mientras dejaba a un lado su trozo de waffle para mirar algo confuso a mi amigo castaño.

\- Porque así funciona la caja – hablo Kyoya.

\- ¿Pero a que se refieren con voluntad?- pregunto Shoichi sin seguir entendiendo.

\- Fue nuestra determinación de querer ser más fuerte para ayudar en vez de ser una carga – explico Tsuna.

\- Cierto, algo así pensé antes de que Uri actuara extraño y me viera envuelto en llamas rojas – recordó Hayato.

\- Algo similar me pasó a mí, porque desee poder ayudar a Asari-san en su pelea- opino Takeshi.

\- Pero, ¿creen que podamos volver a hacer algo así? – pregunto algo preocupado Lambo.

\- ¡Yo sigo sin entender nada al extremo! – grito Ryhoei.

\- No grites, cabeza de césped – le reclamo Hayato – nos vas a dejar sordos a todos.

\- ¿Ah quien le dices cabeza de césped?, cabeza de pulpo – le contesto el boxeador.

\- Chicos no peleen – intento calmarlos Takeshi.

\- ¿Que ruidosos? – se quejó Lambo mientras seguía comiendo sus panqueques ahogados en miel.

\- Por hacer mucho ruido, kamikorosu – les dijo Kyoya levantándose y sacando sus tonfas para pegarles a los ruidosos.

\- Kufufu ¿y quién eres tú para darnos ordenes? – le molesto Mukuro apareciendo junto a él, ocasionando que el pelinegro se girara y empezara a pelear con él.

\- Ni-sama está muy animado esta mañana – comento Nagi despreocupada mientras bebía su jugo.

\- Que energéticos son tus amigos, Vongola – comento Spanner mientras miraba las peleas y anotaba algunas cosas en su cuaderno.

\- Chicos no peleen – comento Tsuna preocupado al ver que las peleas ya habían cobrado como victimas algunos muebles de la sala y unas sillas.

\- Oigan, dejen de pelear o destruirán mi casa – se quejó Enma, pero la queja murió cuando noto que tras esas palabras la batalla se intensifico más.

En una de esas sin querer, un puñetazo de Ryhoei le dio a Lambo de lleno en su rostro provocando que el chico llorara y a su vez deseara cobrar venganza sacando algunas granadas de su cabello para unirse a la pelea. Tsuna y Enma igual se unieron a la batalla para intentar detenerla: el castaño intentaba persuadir a Mukuro y Kyoya que desistieran de su pelea absurda pero sin resultados; mientras que el pelirrojo igual buscaba controlar con palabras a Takeshi, Hayato, Ryhoei y Lambo. Shoichi se había quedado mirando los apuntes de su amigo rubio ignorando la batalla y Nagi seguía disfrutando su rico desayuno… o bueno esa era la idea hasta que la batalla empezó a salirse de control ocasionando que la mesa donde estaba el desayuno se rompiera y tirara la comida al suelo, provocando al mismo tiempo que cierta peli morado se empapara de jugo, el cual callo encima suyo.

En ese instante todos pararon su batalla y miraron con miedo a la única chica del grupo, ya que de ella se desprendía una increíble aura negra y su fleco ocultaba sus ojos.

\- Nagi… - le hablo con miedo Mukuro, al notar que accidentalmente hizo enojar a su linda hermanita.

La cual solo levanto la mirada dejando ver su enojo reflejado en sus ojos y con ello la habitación fue alterada y ahora delante de ellos tenían a una adolescente nada feliz apuntándoles con un tridente. Tristemente para casi todos los chicos, reaccionaron muy tarde y solo atinaron a gritar al ser víctimas de la ira bien justificada de la niña. El grito alerto a los mayores, pensando que era el ataque de algún enemigo, por lo que corrieron a la sala solo para ver que esta estaba totalmente destruida y había una adolescente de pie con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios mirando a un grupo de niños asustados y hechos bolita pidiendo perdón, mientras que Spanner, Kyoya, Tsuna y Mukuro estaban en una esquina de la habitación mirando lo ocurrido, de los cuales dos temblaban de miedo mientras que un pelinegro ahogaba un bostezo y un rubio miraba algo impresionado a la chica.

\- Pero que… - empezó a hablar Giotto, aun sin entender la extraña escena que tenía en frente.

-¡Ah!, ¿Qué rayos paso aquí? – pregunto horrorizado Cozart al notar el estado de lo que alguna vez fue su bella sala.

\- ¿Qué sucedió aquí…? ¿Nagi? – pregunto confundida Elena, al mirar detenidamente a la adolescente.

La chica al escuchar que era llamada, les dedico una sonrisa llena de malicia a los niños y fingiendo algunas lágrimas corrió a los brazos de su madre acusando a los menores de mojarla y tirar su desayuno por sus absurdas peleas, ocasionando que ahora hasta los adultos temblaran de miedo al notar el cambio radical en el semblante de la rubia y con ello todos temieran por su vida.

Al final de esa mañana se dio a conocer un hecho irrefutable: Vendice era un santo comprado con la ira de Elena…

Y así siguieron todos con esa rutina loca de vida que debían llevar en esos momentos, ya que no sabían en que momento el enemigo les atacaría o como sería el ataque, por lo que las vacaciones de los menores no fueron tan relajantes debido a que: 3 días los dedicaban a entrenar por su cuenta o con algún Arcobaleno, 2 días a hacer sus tareas o descansar y el fin de semana a entrenar con los Vendice.

Tristemente de esta forma paso volando las vacaciones y con ello regresaron de nuevo a clases, algunos de sus compañeros notaron los cambios notorios que los menores mostraban y claro el más notorio era el susodicho dame de la clase ya que ahora parecía una persona más segura de sí misma e igual ya no era tan tímido como era antes, aunque claro eso lo atribuyeron al hecho de que ahora no estaba solo y tenía amigos.

Misteriosamente y para tristeza de los alumnos de Nami-chuu sus profesores aún seguían "enfermos" por lo que debía seguir soportando a los lunáticos extremistas de los maestros suplentes. Relativamente ya era algo que parecía normal debido a que al final uno se acostumbra a la vida que le corresponde.

A pesar de volver a la casi normalidad de sus vidas, todos seguían en alerta ante cualquier acción sospechosa que indicara movimiento alguno del enemigo.

Esa mañana Giotto estaba en su amada cárcel-oficina, firmando documentos y revisando contratos en lo que esperaba a G con los reportes diarios de la empresa, cuando de un momento a otro una rubia molesta irrumpió en su oficina.

\- Giotto – le llamo.

\- Ah, ¿pasa algo Elena? – le pregunto algo confundido, ya que no recordaba hacer algo malo para ganarse la ira de su amiga.

\- Si, se puede saber ¿porque no has empezado con los preparativos? – se quejó.

\- ¿Que preparativos? – pregunto sin entender.

\- En verdad que necesitas salir de esta oficina – comento asustada la rubia – dime ¿qué día es hoy? - le pregunto con resignación, intentando ver si su amigo se daba cuenta.

\- Mmm – miro su calendario – es 12 de octubre, ¿por?

\- Aja… y dime, ¿que se celebra el 14? – le volvió a preguntar con algo de fastidio.

\- Mmm, deja ver – en eso saco su agenda – pues tengo varios contratos, cae viernes también está la junta con los de la compañía… - pero sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando la mujer se acercó a su escritorio y aporreo sus manos en este.

\- Giotto, el trabajo te hace daño porque ya te olvidaste del cumpleaños de tu hermanito – le regaño.

\- Eh…, pero de que hablas Elena, nuestro cumpleaños es el 25 de enero y para eso falta mucho – le contesto algo confundido.

A lo que la mujer solo reacciono a golpearse su frente con su mano, en verdad que tanto documento le estaba afectando a su amigo.

\- Si estas en lo correcto compartían cumpleaños cuando eran gemelos, pero ahora tiene fechas diferentes – le comento intentado hacer que su amigo regresara a la realidad.

Tras unos minutos, donde pareció que le rubio estaba analizando y asimilando las palabras de su amiga, reacciono parándose de golpe de su silla y gritando del susto, lo que provoco que la chica suspirara de alivio.

\- Veo que ya reviviste, en serio tanto papel te hace un zombi – le reclamo con diversión.

\- Es verdad, pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de Tsuna y no he hecho nada… - dijo horrorizado el rubio al notar su error.

\- Por suerte tienes a una mujer que te apoya y está pendiente de ti – comento Elena con orgullo, mientras le mostraba una carpeta al rubio con todas las ideas que tenía para la fiesta del pequeño.

Después de una buena toma de decisiones a las cuales se unieron las opiniones de: Verde, G, Asari y Alude, los cuales estaban en ese momento en la empresa, se acordó el cómo sería la organización de la fiesta sorpresa del pequeño; ya que este les había comentado que sus cumpleaños solo consistían en un pastel pequeño y un regalo por parte de su mamá, aunque hubo un año donde se olvidó de su fiesta debido a que coincidió con la visita de su padre a casa.

La mañana del viernes, Tsuna se levantó más temprano que de costumbre por la emoción de que este sería su primer cumpleaños en su nueva casa.

\- Feliz cumpleaños mini – le saludo Yoshi apareciendo sentado junto a él para revolverle su cabello.

\- Gracias yoshi-nii, eh igual feliz cumpleaños – le comento el pequeño sonriéndole.

\- Hoy no es mi cumpleaños – le contesto divertido.

\- ¿Eh?, no lo es, pero como es eso posible – pregunto sin entender.

\- Bueno eso es porque a pesar de que soy tú, yo no nací en este día – le explico.

\- Oh, entonces ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – le comento mientras le miraba a ver a los ojos.

\- El mío es el mismo día que el de Giotto: el 25 de enero – le contesto.

\- ¿Porque Giotto-san y tu cumplen el mismo día? – pregunto ahora sorprendido por esa revelación.

\- Ah... eso es porque... – ahora el mayor se dio cuenta de que había hablado demás… pero por lo visto era su día de suerte porque en eso tocaron a la puerta – te lo diré después – comento para luego desaparecer.

\- Oye eso no es justo… - se quejó el menor.

\- ¿Que no es justo, Tsuna? – comento María entrando a la habitación para despertarle.

\- Nada…, solo pensaba en voz alta – dijo apenado el pequeño.

\- Jeje, bueno mejor apurémonos para alistarte para la escuela – le dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras se dirigía a prepararle el baño.

Por lo que le pequeño accedió y fue contento a arreglarse, al salir noto en su cama una caja de color azul celeste con un listón dorado.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – le dijo María sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Gracias María-san – le contesto alegre el menor.

\- Ten – dijo entregándole la caja – no es mucho, pero espero te guste.

\- No importa que se, me gustara porque lo compraste para mí – dijo el menor feliz.

A lo que la chica le sonrió con ternura y le dejo para que terminara de arreglarse en lo que ella hacia el desayuno.

En el comedor, ya se encontraban Giotto y Kyoya, que la ver al menor le saludaron de forma normal y le indicaron que se sentara a desayunar. Terminando el desayuno, Giotto los llevo a la escuela, el camino fue tranquilo con platicas triviales sobre lo como le iba con las materias y demás. Cuando les dejo en la entrada, el castaño se sintió algo triste y desilusionado ya que por lo visto al rubio se le olvido su cumpleaños y lo mismo pensó del pelinegro cuando vio que este solo se dirigió a su salón.

Al llegar a su salón de clases noto con tristeza que sus amigos faltaron ese día, por lo que las clases pasaron de forma lenta al sentirse solo y claro que ese momento fue aprovechado por Mochida y sus amigos que buscaron molestar de forma verbal al menor.

En el descanso, el pequeño fue a la azotea de la escuela a comer y ahí pequeñas lagrimas salieron reflejando la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos.

\- Hoy no es un día para llorar – comento un castaño mayor, mientras aparecía inclinado junto al pequeño.

\- Pero… mis amigos se olvidaron de mí e incluso Kyoya y Giotto también olvidaron que día es hoy – comento triste el pequeño mientras más lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

El mayor solo le sonrió de forma melancólica y le abrazo, dándole suaves caricias en su espalda para calmarle.

\- Sabes dudo que esa sea la razón, Giotto jamás ha sido buen actor – comento captando la atención del menor el cual lo miro a los ojos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, sniff? – comento mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

\- No lo notaste en el desayuno se notó que estaba reprimiendo su impulso de lanzarse encima tuyo para estrujarte y darte un feliz cumpleaños – comento riendo divertido – de seguro esto es cosa de Elena y Alaude que lo amenazaron.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – seguía sin entender el menor.

\- Que será mejor que limpies tus lágrimas y estés más pendiente de las personas que te rodean – le dijo guiñándole el ojo – y recuerda que jamás debes dudar de tu familia.

\- Esta bien – le respondió al dudosos, para después terminar su almuerzo.

Después de esa platica, cuando regreso a clases empezó a hacer lo que le indico su otro yo y empezó a observar a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. A la salida, recogió sus cosas para después salir del salón, a la entrada de la escuela noto que Kyoya y Alaude le estaban esperando. Al principio se sorprendió por que el mayor nunca había ido por el a la escuela.

\- ¿Por qué te demoraste?, Tsunayoshi – le pregunto el rubio platinado cuando llego junto a ellos.

\- Es que me tarde en copiar unas cosas de la tarea – se excusó el menor.

\- Hmm, bueno vamos – dijo dándose la vuelta para ir a su automóvil seguido por los menores.

En el trayecto Kyoya tomo la mano del pequeño castaño para sacarle una sonrisa tímida a este para después subir al automóvil y regresar a la mansión. El trayecto fue silencioso ya que los Hibari´s no son de hablar mucho, pero no era un silencio incomodo por lo que solo se dedicó a ver el paisaje o mirar a Kyoya de vez en cuando.

Al llegar a casa los tres bajaron del automóvil para entrar a la casa, pero el andar del castaño se vio interrumpido cuando Alaude le tomo de la mano y lo llevo al jardín trasero de la mansión.

Al girar y llegar a su destino, se escuchó el sonido de varias explosiones y mucho confeti lleno el ambiente. El pequeño castaño estaba algo aturdido por eso y cuando casi todo el confeti estuvo en el suelo se pudo ver que el jardín tenía muchas cintas, globos, los arboles decorados con papel de colores y luces, muchas mesas con manteles de tonos naranja con muchas cosas encima suyas, así como el hecho de que todos los mayores y sus amigos estaban ahí sonriéndole.

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – le dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Pero… - comento aturdido y sorprendido.

\- Perdón por no felicitarte temprano Tsuna, pero unas personas me lo prohibieron diciendo que arruinaría la sorpresa – se quejó Giotto llegando junto al pequeño y colocándole un gorrito de cumpleaños.

\- Porque es verdad, lo hubieras arruinado herbívoro – le regaño Kyoya, ocasionando que todos rieran ante ese comentario.

\- Bueno, Giotto dejemos eso para que el cumpleañero vea todas las cosas que le preparamos – opino alegre Yuni.

\- Si además de todos los regalos que le trajimos – comento Byakuran mientras en su mano ya tenía un plato lleno de malvaviscos.

\- Juudaime feliz cumpleaños, perdón por no estar con usted en clase, pero el viejo dijo que debíamos ayudar a decorar – se excusó el peliblanco.

\- Así es, todos debían estar aquí o arruinarían la sorpresa – ahora opino Reborn.

Mientras los demás seguían discutiendo sobre el cómo podían arruinar la sorpresa Giotto y los demás menores, el castaño empezó a llorar asustando a todos.

\- ¿Porque lloras Tsunayoshi? – le pregunto Alaude mientras lo tomaba en brazos y alzaba.

\- Porque esta es la primera vez que alguien me hace una fiesta sorpresa – dijo mientras más lagrimas salían sin permiso de sus ojos.

\- Bueno esto fue para demostrarte que nos importas mucho – le dijo Giotto acercándose a él mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos y le sonreía.

\- Oigan esto es una fiesta – se quejó Skull.

\- Cierto, dejemos las lágrimas, es hora de divertirnos – opino Lampo.

\- Si Tsuna, vamos a comer dulces – le dijo Lambo.

Y con ello la tarde paso de forma animada, entre el hecho de que el invitado de honor pasaba de mano en mano porque todos querían mimarle por ser su día especial e igual se la pasa disfrutando de todos los juegos y sorpresas que le prepararon: castillos inflables para que todos jugaran, también había una fuente de chocolate de varios colores para comer con malvaviscos y frutas, un juego de puntería, varias piñatas con muchos dulces, una zona de juego para todos los menores así como un gran pastel de chocolate y una mesa llena de regalos para el pequeño.

Tsuna estaba muy contento, no tanto por la fiesta si no por el hecho de notar que ahora ya no estaba solo y tenía personas especiales con quien compartir su fiesta de cumpleaños e igual saber que esas personas lo consideraban alguien importante en su vida.

Mientras todos empezaron a disfrutar del gran festín que mando pedir Elena para ese día, cierto pelinegro aprovecho para robarse al cumpleañero y pasar un momento a solas con él.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, omnívoro – le dijo mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja de color lila con un listan blanco y se inclinaba un poco para darle un beso rápido en sus labios ocasionando que el castaño ahora tuviera las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Gracias – le contesto entre feliz y apenado por lo que sucedió hace un momento – am, ¿puedo abrirlo? – le pregunto aun sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas por esa muestra de cariño que le demostró el pelinegro.

Al ver que este asentía, deshizo el lazo y la abrió revelando un pequeño llavero que tenía forma de un pequeño canario.

\- Muchas gracias – le dijo alegre mientras le abraza y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro.

\- De nada – le contesto mientras con sus manos rodeaba la cintura del pequeño para que siguieran abrazados.

Después de un rato, ambos decidieron regresar con los demás para que no se preocuparan de la ausencia del menor, ya que aunque lo quería acaparar sabía que todos querían pasar tiempo con el menor e igual este quería compartir su felicidad con todos.

Tal vez más adelante lo secuestraria un día para él solo, pero por ahora no le molestaba compartirlo con los demás herbívoros ruidosos.


	28. Capítulo 27: Ataque en la escuela

Hola de nuevo, XD si como notaran ya me reconcilie con mi musa y hasta me dio un excedente que no pude rechazar… pero bueno a ver cómo le hago ahora jajaja xD cuando dije que primero quería acabar una antes de entrar a otra pero no, en fin.

Ahora si las cosas serán un poco más movidas y por obviedad será la aparición de nuevos personajes :P

Recuerden KHR no es mío solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes, sin más me retiro por ahora.

* * *

Capítulo 27: Ataque en la escuela.

Los días seguían pasando de forma normal, hasta se podría decir que ya eran una rutina para los chicos, pero esa tranquilidad se sentía incomoda al mismo tiempo o ese era el presentimiento de cierto rubio de cabellera alborotada, el cual no podía concentrarse en esos momentos en sus deberes ya que su cabeza le estaba doliendo horriblemente.

\- Deja de hacerte al tonto y termina que aún nos falta mucho por revisar – le regaño G al entrar a la oficina con más documentos en mano.

\- No es eso G… ah… - se quejó el rubio agarrándose su cabeza con ambas manos.

\- Giotto, ¿estás bien? – se alarmo el pelirrojo, al notar que su amigo se quejaba de dolor.

\- No… - fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio ya que le dolor le impedía hablar.

\- ¿Quieres que te traiga alguna medicina o llame a Knucle?

\- No es eso, siento que algo va a pasar –comento intentando aguantar el dolor para mirar a ver a los ojos a su amigo, el cual entendió sus palabras y ahora su rostro refleja mucha seriedad.

\- Entiendo, avisare a los demás para que estén alerta e igual te traeré algo para el dolor – comento G, saliendo de la oficina con su celular en mano para advertirle a los demás sobre el presentimiento del rubio.

Mientras en la escuela, era la hora del descanso para todos los alumnos los cuales disfrutaban sus almuerzos junto con sus amigos y este era el mismo caso para nuestros pequeños héroes los cuales estaban en la azotea platicando y almorzando tranquilamente, bueno casi tranquilos si no contábamos con algunas peleas, gritos y reproches.

\- Al fin, mañana descansaremos – comento entusiasmado Tsuna mientras desenvolvía su emparedado.

\- Es verdad, después de tanto entrenamiento nos van a dar un día libre para relajarnos – opino feliz Enma.

\- Yo veré la tele al extremo – grito Ryohei – así me pondré al corriente de todos los encuentros de boxeo que me perdido.

\- El viejo y yo iremos al centro comercial a comprar algunas revistas nuevas de ovnis y juguetes para Uri – dijo Hayato.

\- Juguetes para Uri, ¿porque? – pregunto con curiosidad Nagi.

\- Porque ya rompió los muebles de la casa y eso incluye la flauta favorita de Asari-san – dijo Takeshi entre risas recordando el regaño y castigo del pobre minino por esa travesura.

\- Pero yo no lo dejo fuera de su caja, él se escapa – se defendió el peliblanco provocando la risa general de todos.

\- Kufufu el cabeza de melón me prometió que me enseñaría nuevas formas de persuasión e igual iríamos a comprar mi premio por haber sido el perdedor en una apuesta que hicimos – dijo Mukuro mientras abría su bento preparado por Elena.

\- Madre y yo iremos de compras, ella insiste en que siempre debo estar actualizada en la moda – comento algo apenada la chica.

\- Yo no entiendo eso de la moda – comento algo aburrido Lambo – pero yo y mi hermano iremos a la dulcería por muchos dulces de uva como premio por mis calificaciones – dijo feliz.

\- Y usted Juudaime, ¿qué hará en su día libre?

-Bueno, nosotros saldremos de paseo familiar – dijo feliz Tsuna.

\- ¿Nosotros? – pregunto Ryohei sin entender.

\- El herbívoro fastidioso insistió en que debíamos salir los 4 de paseo – argumento Kyoya, entrando a la conversación.

-¿Quién? –pregunto divertido Mukuro.

\- Se refiere a Giotto-san – dijo algo nervioso Tsuna.

\- Cierto, su caso es como el de nosotros e igual salimos todos de paseo como familia – dijo Takeshi sonriendo mientras le colocaba el popote a su caja de jugo de manzana.

\- Es verdad, igual ustedes viven juntos – recordó Lambo mirando a Hayato y a Takeshi.

\- Bueno nosotros igual estamos juntos – ahora opino Mukuro abrazando a Nagi.

\- Eso no cuenta porque ustedes son hermanos, cabeza de piña – le reclamo Hayato.

\- ¿A quién le dices cabeza de piña?, perro faldero – respondió enojado el peli morado mientras aparecía su tridente junto a él, para empezar a atacar a Hayato, el cual ya había sacado sus bombas y está listo para tirárselas.

\- Chicos no pelen – intento calmarlos Tsuna.

\- Que adorables se ven los chibis-Vongolas, jejeje – comento una voz detrás de ellos.

Al escuchar esa voz todos se giraron asustados, para notar que en el techo de la escuela se encontraba un hombre de cabello naranja corto, de ojos color café, tés ligeramente bronceada, tenía unos aretes en su oreja izquierda, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca de manga larga, pero estaba arremangada hasta la altura de los codos, tenía muchas pulseras negras en ambas manos, un cinturón con muchos estoperoles y pantalón de negro con botas del mismo color. Al notar todos al sujeto se colocaron en posición de combate y le miraban con enojo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto serio Takeshi.

\- Solo alguien que pasaba por casualidad – contesto con ironía mientras con la miraba examinaba a todos los menores.

\- Kufufu, eso que te lo crea otro, a nosotros no nos engañas – dijo Mukuro.

\- Bueno ya que desean que sea directo, lo seré – comento mientras en sus manos aparecían dos espadas – es hora de morir mocosos – dijo mientras realizaba un movimiento con sus espadas y les lanzaba una ráfaga de viento cortante en su dirección, pero esta jamás llego a tocar a los menores – ¿pero qué…? - se quejó el hombre al notar que su ataque impacto con algo, notando que habían unos extraños círculos protegiendo a los menores los cuales estaban hechos de huesos negros y estaban cubiertos de llamas rojas.

\- Hehe, no pensaras que te la dejaríamos fácil o si – dijo con orgullo Hayato.

\- Por irrumpir la paz en Namimori, kamikorosu – dijo enojado Kyoya, saliendo del escudo y lanzándose a golpear al sujeto ese, el cual a duras penas logro esquivarlo saltando hacia atrás.

\- Veo que los han entrenado, eso significa que me divertirán más de lo que imaginaba – opino con arrogancia mientras se preparaba para lanzar su siguiente ataque.

\- Nagi, cúbrenos con una ilusión para no involucrar a nadie – ordeno Tsuna mientras activaba sus llamas.

La chica al instante apareció su tridente y rápidamente creo una barrera que cubría toda la azotea para que el enemigo se quedara atrapado con ellos.

Mientras en la sala de maestros…

\- Sintieron eso… - pregunto alarmada Yuni dejando de firmar los documentos que estaba revisando para mirar alarmada a sus compañeros los cuales estaban igual sumergidos en su mundo de papeles los cuales consistían en las tareas de los alumnos o redactar sus nuevos planes de estudio.

\- ¿El que, Yuni? –pregunto Verde, mientras apartaba momentáneamente su vista de su portátil para mirar a la chica.

\- Sentí la presencia de unas llamas hace un momento – respondió preocupada.

\- Deben ser los mocosos peleando entre ellos – comento Lal despreocupada mientras seguía escribiendo las nuevas rutinas de entrenamiento a las que sometería a sus alumnos. Ya que para ella era algo normal que Kyoya y Mukuro siempre las usaran para pelearse entre sí.

\- No creo que sea eso – dijo preocupada Mamon, mientras dejaba de contar el dinero que le confisco a sus alumnos por no hacer su tarea – esa niña nunca usa sus llamas en la escuela e igual ahorita siento que son de alto nivel y él otro jamás usa todo su poder a la hora de molestar a Kyoya – argumento mientras se ponía de pie para ir a ver que hacían los menores.

\- Levántense, que el enemigo apareció – dijo Reborn, abriendo la puerta de la sala y mirándoles de forma seria.

\- Acaba de llegar un mensaje de G, diciéndonos que estemos alerta – dijo Dino, apareciendo detrás del pelinegro.

\- Lal, Colonello y Skull saquen a los todos los civiles de la escuela, Verde activa el sistema de defensa que tenemos cuando salgan todos; Reborn, Fong, Mamon, Dino y yo iremos a buscar a los chicos – ordeno Yuni, haciendo que todos salieran del salón para ir a cumplir sus misiones.

\- Le avisamos a G, lo que está ocurriendo aquí – pregunto Fong mirando a ver a Reborn.

\- Claro que no, no sabemos si están en una situación similar e igual, eso sería declarar que no podemos cuidar a los mocosos – le contesto de forma seria.

\- Primero vamos a la azotea donde suelen juntarse los chicos a estas horas – sugirió Dino, siendo seguido por los demás.

De regreso en la azotea…

\- Eh, así que ustedes tienen dos ilusionistas – comento aquel sujeto observando con interés a los gemelos peli morado.

\- Kufufu, ¿algún problema con eso? – opino Mukuro molesto ante el comentario.

\- Para nada, veamos que ilusión es la mejor mocosos – dijo haciendo aparecer sus propias llamas mostrando que estas igual era de color índigo y con ello ahora sus espadas se multiplicaron y fueron en su dirección.

Pero esta vez las espadas fueron frenadas por un agujero negro que apareció repentinamente en medio del campo de batalla.

\- Tus ilusiones no nos asustan – hablo con seguridad Enma.

\- Bueno creo que ya veo el problema aquí – comento el enemigo mientras empezaba a golpearse ligeramente su rostro con su dedo índice – no me creen un reto porque soy uno…

\- Te dije que a estos mocosos les estaban entrenando en batalla simultanea – se escuchó otra voz, pero esta provenía por fuera de la barrera – ¿qué tal si te hecho una mano? – comento y de un momento a otro la barrera que los rodea se destruyó por completo lastimando a Nagi en el proceso, ya que un potente rayo negro traspaso la barrera dándole por la espalda a la chica y lastimándola en su hombro izquierdo.

\- ¡Ah…! - se quejó del dolor y callo de rodillas mientras la mismo tiempo la ilusión se disipaba.

\- ¡Nagi! – gritaron los chicos al notar a su amiga herida.

\- Perdón Boss – se excusó.

\- Maldito, como te atreves a lastimarla – dijo con odio Mukuro mientras activaba su caja de armas liberando a su búho – ni crees que te perdonare por esto.

Sin perder tiempo Ryohei fue a ayudar a la chica mientras activaba sus llamas para curarle y al mismo tiempo cuidarla, ya que en ese estado no podía defenderse.

Al disiparse la barrera notaron que había un sujeto parado sobre la reja de la azote, este era un peli verde de cabello corto ligeramente ondulado, vestía un camisa blanca con chaqueta y pantalones de cuerpo café oscuro y llevaba botas a juego, era tés morena y tenía ojos color verde oscuro. Pero algo era familiar en ese sujeto para dos de los menores…

\- Hola de nuevo nubecita y principito – se burló el nuevo enemigo- Así que ahora ya están todos juntos.

\- Tu… - dijo con furiosa Kyoya, activando su caja de armas mientras que sus tonfas brillaban con más intensidad por las llamas que las cubrían.

\- ¿Se conocen? – pregunto algo asustado Lambo.

\- Es el sujeto que nos atacó la otra vez cuando salimos del restaurante – declaro el pequeño castaño recordando los sucesos de esa vez.

\- Y en esa ocasión casi te mato de no ser porque tu otro yo te salvo – dijo con odio el peli verde – pero no dejare que ese error se repita por segunda vez –dijo tronando sus dedos mientras que de los alrededores empezaban a parecer varios sujetos encapuchados.

\- Maldición… tienen rodeada la escuela – observo con molestia Takeshi.

\- Es su culpa por ser tan confiados pero que se podía esperar de unos mocosos – hablo el primer enemigo, apareciendo junto al peli verde.

\- Ahora pongámonos serios no crees Ryoma – comento el peli verde mirando a su compañero.

\- Si, terminemos rápido con nuestra misión Chris –mientras volvía a activar sus llamas dejando a la vista su anillo.

\- ¿Ese anillo no se parece al del come malvaviscos? – observo Hayato.

\- Lo notaste, nosotros somos los némesis de los anillos mare – comento Chris de forma aburrida, mostrando igual un anillo similar al de su compañero: era un anillo casi idéntico a los de Byakuran y las coronas fúnebres tenían exeptuando por el detalle de la posición de las alas las cuales parecían invertidas y estos eran de color bronce.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Enma algo confundido.

\- Que cada elemento del Trinisett posee su propio némesis, bueno la excepción son ustedes al ser una extensión de los anillos Vongola y por su puesto los que tu padre, sus guardianes y tú poseen – le respondió Chris a Enma.

\- Esa información sí que es algo interesante – comento Reborn entrando a la azotea seguido de los demás.

\- La información siempre es precisa, así que todos los arcobalenos estaban aquí – comento de forma aburrida Ryoma.

\- Es bueno que no hayamos venido solos no crees – ahora opino Chris, y en ese momento otros sujetos aparecían detrás de ellos de los cuales no se les podía distinguir ningún rastro físico ya que estaban cubiertos de cuerpo completo y casi toda la cara en su totalidad por una capa de color gris, lo único que resaltaba es que estos poseían colgado en su cuello cadena de plata que tenía un una bala ligeramente más grande y estas tenían los colores de los arcoíris.

\- Dime que esto es una broma de mal gusto – comento Mamon al percatarse de la identidad de esos sujetos.

-Sera mejor no bajar la guardia – opino de forma seria Fong.

\- Esto es malo – comento algo asustado Dino.

\- Tch… más les vale divertimos si se atreven a decir que son nuestros némesis – comento con arrogancia Reborn.

\- Recuerden nuestra misión chicos – les hablo Yuni, mientras ella igual activaba sus llamas siendo imitada por los demás mayores.

\- Bueno entonces permítenos demostrarte que tan divertidos podemos ser – comento Chris mientras sonreía de forma sádica, mientras activaba sus llamas para lanzarles un rayo a los menores.


	29. Capítulo 28: Spettro

Escondida detrás de una puerta… hola… T-T si perdón perdón perdón… no tengo palabras para disculparme por esta espera… U_U además del trabajo igual soy culpable por que me jugo chueco mi musa e hice otra historia… y diciendo que es corta la e actualizado… bueno y eso que tuve mis complicaciones con todos los nuevos que van a entrar en este capitulo.

KHR no es mio solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes y espero disfruten este capítulo :P

* * *

Capítulo 28: Spettro.

Al notar que Chris le lanzaba su ataque a los menores, Yuni y Dino buscaron llegar hasta ellos pero en eso los menores desaparecieron delante de ellos… dando paso a la misma azotea pero con la diferencia que era de noche y a su alrededor habían muchos árboles.

\- Una ilusión – dijo molesto Dino.

\- Yo me encargo - opino Mamon empezando a activar su llama.

\- Hmm, yo creo que mejor deberían preocuparse de ustedes mismos – comento una voz femenina arriba de ellos.

Al mirar a ver notaron a 5 personas que estaban parados encima de un árbol cercano.

\- Lo lamento pero no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes – comento Reborn de forma seria mientras escondía su mirada bajo su sombrero y con ello rápidamente convirtió a león en una pistola y disparo al enemigo más cercano, pero la trayectoria de su bala su desviada por otra bala - ¿Qué…?

\- Ya había escuchado hablar mucho de ti – comento uno de los encapuchado mientras dejaba notar igual una pistola la cual estaba cubierta de llamas del sol.

\- Eso es interesante pero yo no sé nada de ti, así que no me estorbes – contesto con fastidio Reborn.

\- Es natural que no sepan quienes somos – hablo otro encapuchado – al fin y al cabo a nosotros nos gusta más el anonimato, pero como al fin llego la batalla prometida es lógico que aparezcamos – comento mientras aparecía en su mano una extraña guadaña doble de color gris con cadenas negras amarradas las cuales desprendían llamas de la niebla.

\- Mmm, así que tú eres mi supuesto némesis – comento Mamon mientras miraba de forma seria a ese encapuchado.

\- Esa seria nuestra frase – comento otra voz femenina dejando ver su puño izquierdo, el cual tenía puesto un puño ingles cubierto por llamas de la tormenta.

\- Creo que ya debieron notar que para ir a salvar a ese niños, tendrán que vencernos – hablo otra voz masculina mientras que en medio de los encapuchados aparecía una persona dejando ver que era un chico alto de cabello azul oscuro corto el cual tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo, su único ojo visible era de color azul oscuro, llevaba puesto un camisa de manga larga blanca con un lazo negro, un pantalón negro y zapatos de vestir, en sus manos portaba algunos anillos de plata y en su dedo corazón tenia uno con una piedra de color naranja.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? – pregunto Fong, mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

\- Ustedes también tiene aliados fuertes como las llamas de la tierra, los varias y a ese sujeto – comento la primera encapuchada señalando a Dino – es obvio que igual nosotros tengamos a nuestros propios aliados, no creen – comento con malicia mientras reía.

\- Eso significa que ¿tú eres mi némesis? – pregunto Dino mirando de forma desconfiada a ese peli azul.

\- Se podría decir – contesto mientras le sonreía.

\- Bueno basta de hablar pasemos a la acción que mis puños ya desean probar sangre de Arcobalenos – comento la chica que portaba las llamas de la tormenta.

\- Creo que antes de eso, sería bueno presentarnos al menos así podrán maldecir nuestros nombres en el infierno – comento con malicia el encapuchado, frenando a la chica de las llamas de la tormenta.

\- Concuerdo con lo de la presentación – hablo Fong.

\- Pero para saber que nombres poner en sus lapidas – dijo Reborn mientras su mirada se oscurecía.

\- Yo empiezo – comento la primera encapuchada, que estaba a la derecha del peliazul – mi nombre es Rize y soy el Cielo Spettro - y con ello se quitó su capa dejando notar a una chica de cabello rojo el cual le llega ligeramente a la altura de su pecho, sus ojos color verde claro pero estos lucían vacíos, llevaba puesto un vestido negro de cuello v con cuello de manga larga, la parte superior imitaba a un corset y este le llevaba por arriba de la rodilla de la parte delantera mientras que de la parte trasera le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, usaba unas botas largas de agujetas, en su cuello se podía notar una bala de color naranja.

\- Me toca – dijo ansiosa la encapuchada que estaba al lado de Rize – yo soy Mitsuki y soy el Solare Spettro – e igual se quitó su capa dejando ver a una mujer de tés blanca con un cabello largo que le llegada a la cintura de color morado oscuro, tiene ojos de color gris claro, tiene puesto una falda tableada color negro con un blusa sencilla de tirantes color blanco y encima una chaqueta negra con bordes dorados, en su pantalón tiene amarrada una cadena e igual un cinturón donde se puede ver que guarda sus dos pistolas, tiene puestos unos pendientes en forma de diamantes dorados al igual que una cadena en su cuello con esos mismos diamantes y otra cadena donde tiene colgando una bala de color amarilla.

\- Mi turno – dijo animada la chica que estaba a la izquierda del peli azul mientras se quitaba su capa– me llamo Luna y soy el Tempesta Spettro – dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio con las puntas de color rojo, era de tés ligeramente bronceada y sus ojos de color violeta, en su mejilla derecha tenía un tatuaje en forma trébol de color rojo oscuro, tenía puesto un pantalón militar con botas negras y una camisa sencilla de tirantes de color blanco, en su pecho colgaba una bala de color rojo, llevaba puesto unos brazaletes de cuero en ambas manos.

\- Se nota que están ansiosas – comento el ultimo encapuchado, suspirando y quitándose su capa – yo soy Anatoly y soy el Nebbia Spettro – dejando ver a un chico de tés blanca, de cabello rosado ligeramente largo ya que apenas pasa por debajo de sus hombros, posee ojos verdes. Este tenía puesto un traje de color gris claro con camisa blanca y corbata negra con zapatos negros.

\- Supongo que soy el ultimo – comento algo aburrido el peli azul – me llamo Ciel pero igual me dicen El Noble del Mal – en eso de su anillo empezaron a salir llamas del cielo.

\- Ahora que comience esta masacre –hablo Luna sin dejar de mirar a Fong.

Ante ese comentario todos se pusieron en guardia, ahora tenían claro que para romper esa ilusión tendrían algunas complicaciones… Ahora Reborn se estaba lamentando de forma seria no haberle avisado a G sobre la situación actual en la escuela. Y podría asumir que todos los demás estarían en batalla ahorita con sus némesis, solo rogaba que los mocosos hubieran prestado atención en los entrenamientos y que resistieran hasta que ellos terminaran con esos sujetos.

Por otro lado casi al instante se escuchó una gran explosión, la cual provenía del laboratorio improvisado de Verde, donde se podía ver a este levantarse con dificultad y dejando ver algunas heridas en su cuerpo.

\- Tch… en serio yo no sirvo para esto, soy un genio… - se quejó para sí mismo mirando con recelo a la persona que caminaba a su dirección.

\- Entonces eso te hace, él más inútil del grupo – se burló la otra persona la cual aún estaba escondida entre la cortina de humo, pero en eso el brillo de un rayo apareció y se dirigía en dirección al científico el cual a duras penas lo esquivo.

\- Muéstrate cobarde – le ordeno Verde, mientras metía sus manos en su bolsillo para tomar un interruptor y accionarlo.

\- Que sensible eres – comento una voz detrás de él. Al girarse Verde pudo ver bien a su enemigo: era un chico de cabello azul marino corto, de tés muy clara, sus ojos son de color café y tiene un extraño tatuaje por arriba y debajo de su ojos derecho de color rojo, usaba un saco blanco con bordes negros y botones dorados, pantalón blanco y zapatos negros, en su cuello colgaba una bala de color verde.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto asombrado sin dejar de ver el colgante de bala verde que este poseía.

\- Me llamo Jellal, el Ray Spettro y se podría decir que soy tu némesis, Arcobaleno del rayo – comento con malicia mientras invocaba de sus manos más rayos para lanzárselos, pero estos fueron desviados ya que de un momento a otro aparecieron junto al científico una especie de imanes los cuales le sirvieron de escudo. – Je… parece que solo te gusta aparentar – comento contemplando las maquinas del científico.

\- Tal vez no sea tan bueno como Reborn, Colonello o Fong; pero se defenderme de idiotas como tú – comento, mientras volvía a activar otro botón debajo de su chaqueta y ahora detrás de Jellal aparecía un robot.

\- Hmm… interesante, veamos cuanto puedes divertirme – comento con burla mientras activaba sus llamas.

Verde se puso serio, sabía muy bien que en ese combate, él seria el perdedor, pero tampoco descartaba la posibilidad de esperar refuerzos ya que alguno de los chicos debería estar cerca de su posición e igual debía sacar a Jellal de ese lugar para que no rompiera el sistema de protección que poseía la escuela. Y también le alegraba no obedecer a Reborn al pie de la letra ya que si el sistema analizaba datos en tiempo real de todo lo que ocurría en la escuela y si pasaba algo que la computadora catalogara como grave se activaría un mecanismo de defensa especial así como una alarma que también sonaría en la empresa y con ello pondría a todos sobre aviso sobre su situación actual.

Por otro lado Lal, Colonello y Skull estaban terminando de evacuar la escuela.

\- Ese fue el último – comento Colonello al ver alejarse al último alumno que había quedado rezagado.

\- Ese renacuajo me las pagara mañana, lo obligare a dar mil vueltas a la escuela – comento enojada Lal, ya que el último alumno se negaba a irse diciendo que quería quedarse hasta el cierre de la escuela en la biblioteca.

\- Al menos ya están todos a salvo… - comento Skull algo inseguro, ya que por la cara de la peli azul no parecía que los chicos vivieran mañana.

\- Cierto debemos regresar para apoyar a Reborn y a los demás – opino Colonello obteniendo un si silencioso por parte de sus compañeros, pero justo cuando estaban por dar unos cuantos pasos para empezar su trayecto hacia la azotea unos disparos hacia el suelo los hicieron frenar.

\- Lo lamento pero no podrán pasar por aquí – comento una chica encapuchada, la cual sostenía un par de pistolas automáticas Beretta Model 92 las cuales estaban recubiertas con llamas de la lluvia.

\- ¿Pero qué…? - pregunto Lal impresionada.

\- Impresionados – comento el segundo encapuchado.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto Skull.

\- Eh…, así que tú eres el Inmortal Skull, no te ves tan temible como pensé que serias – se burló el tercer encapuchado, haciendo que sus amigos se burlaran.

\- No se burlen y respondan – les exigió Colonello.

\- Somos sus némesis Arcobalenos – comento la chica, quitándose la capucha mostrando su apariencia: una mujer de cabello rubio-dorado amarrado en dos coletas adornadas con ´pasadores de osos en blanco y negro, ojos grande de color azul marino, tenía puesto unos short de mezclilla algo roto que le llegaba sobre la rodilla, llevaba puestos tres cinturones puestos y una blusa de color rosa algo grande y del lado izquierdo tenia descubierto su hombro mostrando que usaba un top de color negro, tenías de color blanco con rayas azules, usaba guantes de cuero negro sin dedos, colgado de su cuello resaltaba una bala de color azul.

\- ¿Némesis? – repitió Lal sin entender y entonces se fijó en esa bala que tenía en el cuello la chica.

\- Así es, Arcobaleno fallido – se burló el segundo encapuchado.

\- ¿A qué se refieren con nuestros némesis? – volvió a preguntar skull.

\- Sabes estoy dudando ese dicho que todas las nubes son los ms fuertes, tu existencia me ofende – dijo el tercer encapuchado quitándose su capa para revelar: a un hombre de cabello negro corto con una coleta baja la cual le llega a media espalda, tiene los ojos de color azul oscuro, de tés morena y este usaba un traje gris claro con camisa blanca solo que estaba ligeramente abierta , se podía ver que tenía un collar negro simple en su cuello y otro del cual colgaba una bala de color morado, lo peculiar de este chico es que tenía anillos en todos los dedos de sus manos.

\- Así que ustedes son los hombres de ese tal Sagura – hablo de forma seria Lal.

\- A pesar de ser defectuosa, eres la única con cerebro de estos tres – se burló el segundo encapuchado.

\- Ya deja de ofenderla – se quejó Colonello, disparándole, pero este lo esquivo con facilidad y al mismo tiempo dejaba ver su apariencia: era un chico alto de tez blanca de ojos amarillos, tenía el cabello corto de color negro pero con la singularidad de que la mitad de su pelo tenía 3 rayas horizontales, vestía un smoking negro, de corbata tenía una calavera, el saco tenia igual en la unión de los brazos y donde estaban los botones rayas blancas, tenía zapatos negros de vestir y portaba dos pistolas plateadas y en su dedo corazón de ambas manos tenía un anillo de calavera y de su cuello colgaba una bala gris con unas extrañas líneas negras dentro de él.

\- Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto – se quejó Lal.

\- Pues entonces la ofensa es para nosotros, al ser comparados con ustedes – hablo el chico que portaba la bala de la nube.

\- ¿Y porque no se presentan, kora? – comento enojado Colonello, ya que este se había cansado de que ofendieran a Lal en su presencia.

-Luna – comento la chica rubia – soy el Pioggia Spettro – sonrió mientras activaba sus llamas de la lluvia para enfatizar su presentación.

\- Tetsuya – hablo el moreno de cabello negro – soy el Nuvola Spettro – dijo igual activando sus llamas.

-Death the Kid – dijo el ultimo – y se podría decir que yo soy otro Solare Spettro, así como tú eres otro Arcobaleno de la lluvia –comento mirando a los ojos a Lal – pero estamos aquí para pelear no para charlar de nuestros pasados – dijo sacando a relucir sus dos pistolas y preparándose para atacar.

\- Colonello, si pierdes, te mato – le dijo Lal seria mientras ella activaba sus llamas.

\- No voy a dejar que alguien como tú se burle del gran Skull – dijo el peli-morado mientras igual activaba sus llamas.

\- Igual tu Lal, ten cuidado – dijo Colonello mientras preparaba su rifle para la batalla.

Y en el último escenario podíamos ver a los chicos evitaron el ataque que Chris les lanzo gracias al sistema CIA de Hayato y unos agujeros negros cortesía de Emma, pero aún seguían confundidos sobre la identidad de los encapuchados que aparecieron al mismo tiempo que Reborn y los otros pero ahora habían desaparecido.

\- Ahora estamos en su ilusión – comento con molestia Mukuro.

\- Por lo visto eres algo listo – se burló Ryoma.

\- No sé a dónde mandaron a Reborn-san y a los demás, pero aun así podremos con ustedes – declaro Hayato mientras movía los escudos y cargaba su arma de calavera para lanzar un ataque directo.

\- Detente ahí, herbívoro – le dijo Kyoya poniéndose enfrente de Hayato – él es mi presa – dijo mirando con odio a Chris.

\- Y crees poder conmigo, nubecita – se volvió a burlar, ya que notaba que cada que le llamaba así este se enojaba más.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con ave-kun, ellos son nuestros no se metan – dijo Mukuro invocando nuevamente su báculo mientras que la marca de su ojo cambiaba de forma – ustedes cuiden a Nagi, entendieron – les ordeno a todos.

\- Interesante – comento Ryoma, al ver que la fuente de poder de Mukuro venia de sus ojos.

\- Kufufu por esta vez haremos equipo, ¿qué opinas? – dijo Mukuro parándose al lado de Kyoya.

\- Has lo que quieras solo no te metas con mi presa – dijo sin apartar la mirada del peli verde.

\- Bueno ya que nosotros ya tenemos pareja, sus amigos igual las tendrán – dijo Ryoma y con ello aparecieron unos encapuchados alrededor de los demás chicos.

\- Maldito – se quejó Mukuro, pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando Ryoma hizo aparecer unas enredaderas llenas de púas que se enredaron en su báculo - tch…

\- Creo que ahora ya no se sienten tan fuertes, no es así mocosos – se burló Chris mientras con su espada llena de rayos atacaba a Kyoya, el cual bloqueo el ataque con sus tonfas recubiertas por llamas de la nube.

Mientras los hombres que habían aparecido para atacar a los demás buscaban atacarles con espadas, pistolas y otras armas; al parecer eran subordinados de esos dos, pero también eran peligrosos más porque estos siempre buscaban lanzarle algún ataque a Ryohei y a Nagi, por lo que ahora el resto de los chicos estaban en formación para protegerles de cualquier ataque, mientras el peliblanco terminaba de curar a la chica.

\- No vayan a romper la formación chicos – les dijo Tsuna a sus amigos.

\- Boss, chicos, gracias – comento apenada Nagi.

\- Tranquila para eso somos amigos – dijo Lambo el cual estaba enfrente de ella y con su escudo bloqueaba los disparos que les lanzaban algunos de los soldados.

\- Veamos cuanto aguantan mocosos – se burló uno de los soldados, mientras que lanzaba unas cadenas en dirección de Ryohei, las cuales fueron bloqueadas por la espada de Takeshi.

\- Creo que les dijimos que nosotros protegeremos a nuestros amigos – dijo de forma seria.

\- No parecen mocosos de 7 años – se quejó uno mientras buscaba esquivar la patada que iba en su dirección cortesía de Tsuna.

\- Ni ustedes parecen fuertes – comento Emma apareciendo a un costado de uno de los hombres y le lanzaba un golpe en la cara, logrando que este perdiera el equilibrio.

\- Te lo dije, esos mocosos fueron entrenados – se burló Chris mientras seguía lanzándole ataques a Kyoya y al mismo tiempo buscaba esquivar los que el pelinegro le lanzaba.

\- Eso noto, por eso sé que este mocoso no me aburrirá – comento Ryoma mientras buscaba destruir la ilusión que Mukuro tenía sobre su persona y al mismo tiempo contraatacar con una ilusión de vacío.

\- Kufufu, ese es mi dialogo imitador – se burló Mukuro mientras bloqueaba la ilusión de vacío y contraatacaba con otra diferente para buscar encerrarlo en una de espejos.

\- Tal parece que has mejorado un poquito nubecita – se burló Chris mientras retrocedía un poco para tomar distancia entre él y el pelinegro, aunque no quería admitirlo Kyoya ya le estaba causado daño con sus golpes y ya sentía algo entumidos los brazos – supongo que es hora de ponerse serios, dijo mientras activaba sus llamas al máximo y hacia que su espada cambiara de forma: ahora él tenía una espada que parecía tener la forma de un rayo con hoja color verde metálico y el mango era negro el cual parecía tener un decorado en dorado y negro el cual tenía una similitud con el adorno de alas inversas de su anillo.

\- Hmmm, al fin pelearas con todo tu poder – se burló Kyoya.

\- Al contrario siéntete honrado nubecita, serás el primero que mate con esta arma – se mofo mientras que activaba su espada y varios rayos negros salían de ella en su dirección.

\- Jajaja, siempre caerás con el mismo truco- se burló – que patético

\- Yo creo que aquí el patético eres tu si crees que con eso me vencerás – dijo Kyoya apareciendo detrás de él, el cual ahora tenía activado su Vongola Gear y tenía la apariencia de un adolescente, el cual lucía un chouran y unas tonfas negras.

\- Pero que… - lamentablemente Chris no logro analizar rápidamente el cambio que sufrió el pelinegro ya que rápidamente se lanzó a golpearlo, dejándole aturdido pero sin posibilidad de moverse ya que noto que su espada era sujeta por una cadena negra la cual se había enredado a lo largo de la navaja y esta provenía de la punta de una de las tonfas del pelinegro, el cual lo miraba con burla.

\- Que decepción y yo que pensé que me divertirías con tu máximo poder – se burló Kyoya, logrando hacer que Chris se enojara más.

\- Hmm, ese truco es interesante y es el mismo que tu estas usando – comento Ryoma, mirando a un adolescente con traje militar con hombreras el cual portaba un arete con picos en su oreja izquierda.

\- Tu también tienes un juguete similar – observo Mukuro señalando las pulseras que Ryoma portaba.

\- Así que te has dado cuenta – dijo mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro – bueno ya que tanto quieres morir con gusto te lo concederé- dijo mientras que sus pulseras brillaban y se convertían en serpientes negras con ojos rojos – es hora de jugar – comento mientras sus mascotas crecían y abrían su boca para luego desprender un poco de veneno.

Mukuro logró escapar de ese ataque apareciendo en otro lugar pero en eso se percató que una de las serpientes ya estaba enredada en su pierna derecha.

\- Ellas te seguirán por toda la eternidad hasta matarte – comento mientras se podía observan que el animal buscaba abrir su boca para sacar sus colmillos y clavarlos en la pierna del adolescente.

\- Kufufu que pésimo gusto tienes en mascotas – observo Mukuro, mientras la serpiente era apartada de su pierna por un búho blanco – yo por eso prefiero a mi Mukurowl, es más útil – comento haciendo notar que el pájaro también tenía sus ojos heterocromaticos mientras que dé él se desprendían llamas de la niebla.

\- Y crees que eso me intimidara – hablo Ryoma y con ello mientras se envolvía en su propia ilusión.

\- Kufufu - Mukuro busco concentrarse, ese sujeto estaba tirando a matar pero el también haría eso ya que no dejaría que ese sujeto se burlara de él, además si ganaba tendría algo con que molestar al cabeza de melón y chantajearlo.

Y con ello de nuevo se concentraron en atacarse nuevamente con ilusiones mientras que por su parte también sus mascotas peleaban entre ellas: donde las serpientes buscaban morder y arrancarle las plumas al búho mientras que este le lanzaba picotazos a las serpientes buscando herirles en sus ojos.

Y sin que los menores lo notaran había dos personas mirando todos sus movimientos…

\- Repíteme porque rayos estamos aquí – preguntaba con fastidio una chica la cual tenía una capa negra encima pero se podía ver unos mechones de su cabello de color azul con puntas rojas.

\- Por si ellos aparecen – contesto fastidiado su acompañante, del cual solo se podía ver que en su mano portaba un guante de color morado oscuro y estaba jugando con la pieza negra de un alfil de un juego de ajedrez.

\- Mentiroso, estas estudiando al otro Vongola – se burló la chica mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su acompañante.

\- Tu deberías hacer lo mismo, ya que ese cielo es más interesante – observo sin importarle la cercanía de su compañía.

\- Que aburrido eres – se quejó la chica mientras volvía su atención a la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo a lo lejos.


	30. Capítulo 29: Código Midori

Hola a todos X-X… ando sorprendida de mi misma, tarde muchísimo con este cap, pero primero estuvo el problema de todas las batallas, las cuales espero sean de su agrado, segunda la mandita realidad y tercera las interrupciones en casa xD jajaja como que no querían que hiciera rápido el capítulo.

KHR no es mio solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes :P

* * *

Capítulo 29: Código Midori

Enojado, tal vez eso era lo que sentía Chris en ese momento, no podía comprender como en tan poco tiempo el pelinegro había aumentado de forma drástica su fuerza, ya que aún recordaba como lo derroto esa vez que intento matar al mocoso del cielo. Pero ahora para su molestia notaba que este también había recuperado todas sus habilidades anteriores y se podría decir que hasta superado e igual estaban los demás menores que igual tenían esas extrañas armas. Por lo visto tal y como les prometió Sagura esta sería una batalla interesante y desafiante, pero él no lo veía de esa forma ya que él lo tomo personal desde esa ocasión donde se enfrentó a esos dos y le vencieron.

En ese momento ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia ya que las armas del pelinegro parecían ser inmunes a sus rayos, seguían en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde parecían estar parejos.

\- Nada mal nubecilla – se burló mientras se preparaba nuevamente para lanzarse a atacarle otra vez, solo que esta vez hace un movimiento rápido que despista por un momento al pelinegro para atacarle por detrás, logrando lastimarle en su pierna derecha logrando que perdiera un poco el equilibrio y se hincara.

\- ... – Kyoya no dice nada, estaba molesto se confió un poco y ahora ese le había atacado por detrás y aprovechando un punto siego…

\- ¿Qué pasa?, no que muy poderoso – se volvió a mofar, ya que su debilidad siempre era buscar molestar a sus rivales y humillarles en plena batalla, por eso sonreía al notar que de nuevo tenia ventaja sobre el adolescente.

\- Kufufu, pues creo que debería decirte lo mismo – hablo el pelinegro levantándose.

\- ¿Qué? – en eso reacciono Chris, esa voz no era la del pelinegro, era la del otro mocoso – ¿tú…? ¿pero…?- en eso escucho un choque de metales detrás de él y de un momento a otro tenia a Ryoma encima suyo, donde ambos se quejaron del dolor – ¿en qué momento…? - se quejó mirando a ver al otro chico notando que el peli morado en vez de tener su báculo portaba unas tonfas negras.

\- Kufufu creo que les dije, que por esta ocasión ambos haríamos equipo con tal de derrotarlos – mientras que con una ilusión desaparecía la herida que le había ocasionado.

\- Hmm… - contesto Kyoya de mal humor, ya que no le gustaban las ilusiones, así que verse a sí mismo no le hacía gracia o peor saber que él tenía la apariencia de la piña parlante.

\- Estos malditos mocosos se intercambiaron en ese momento – se quejó Ryoma, mientras se levanta y les miraba a ver con enojo.

En eso Ryoma recordaba que por un momento se descuidó mientras atacaba a Mukuro con sus ilusiones pero le perdió de vista unos segundos en los que el maldito pájaro del mocoso se le tiro encima y le ataco… Fue el momento en el que intercambiaron lugares porque enseguida lo noto ahora el peli morado peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra él, en vez de usar sus ilusiones, pero no pensó en que se intercambiaran por que se camuflajearon adoptando la apariencia del otro. Ahora se maldecía por ser tan descuidado y darles una ligera ventaja a esos mocosos.

\- Por lo visto son unos mocosos muy interesantes – opino Ryoma mirando a ver a los adolescentes los cuales ya habían regresado a sus apariencias originales – si así serán las reglas, nosotros también jugaremos de esa forma – dijo mientras activaba sus llamas y creaba varias copias de Chris y de él.

\- Kufufu alguien se nota desesperado – opino Mukuro mientras giraba su báculo entre sus manos.

\- Es normal para un herbívoro asustado – opino Kyoya mientras sonreía de lado y se volvía a poner en posición para atacar.

\- Kufufu por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo activando sus llamas y creando varios pilares de fuego a su alrededor.

Y con ello empezó de nuevo una batalla, donde para molestia de Ryoma comprobaba que las ilusiones de Mukuro superaban las suyas e igual no ayudaba que de un momento a otro las armas del pelinegro ahora hubieran sacado una cadena de una punta y con ello destruir todas las ilusiones dejándolos con pocas posibilidades. Por su parte Chris tenia algunos problemas con las ilusiones del mocoso ya que a veces se sentía tan reales, pero igual se reprendía a si mismo por dejarse vencer por una simple ilusión…

Cerca de donde estaban ellos peleando estaban el resto de los menores, los cuales habían logrado derrotar a casi la mitad de sus enemigos y ahora ellos tenían la ventaja sobre el enemigo.

\- Bien solo quedan 4 de ellos – opino alegre Lambo, mientras usaba su escudo para bloquear otro ataque.

\- Pero aun así no se confíen chicos – les advirtió Tsuna, pero esa distracción hizo que bajara la guardia y de pronto un enemigo apareció detrás de él y estaba por clavarle su espada en su estómago, pero el ataque fue bloqueado por Takeshi, el cual había llegado rápidamente y bloqueado al enemigo con su propia espada.

\- Igual ten cuidado Tsuna – le dijo serio el moreno.

\- Gracias Takeshi.

\- Malditos, como se atreven a atacar de esa forma a Juudaime – grito Hayato mientras cargaba de nuevo su arma y ahora de ella aparecían unas líneas moradas rojizas que se expandía hasta el enemigo con el que peleaba Takeshi y de esa forma lastimándole.

\- Gracias Hayato – comento sonriéndole el moreno.

\- No lo hice por ti – comento Hayato sonrojándose levemente y mirando a otro lado.

\- Malditos mocosos, son más fuertes de lo que pensábamos – se quejó uno de los encapuchados.

\- Eso les pasa por subestimarlos – se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

Los enemigos se giraron hacia atrás y de un momento a otro, todos estaban hincados ante un nuevo encapuchado que caminaba a su dirección.

\- Jefa… perdone nuestra ineptitud – dijeron al mismo tiempo los 3 que estaban hincados.

Los menores estaban algo asustados y sorprendidos, los sujetos con los que peleaban eran subordinados de la nueva persona que apareció pero al mismo tiempo lo sentían, esta persona tenía un nivel de pelea diferente.

\- Eso lo discutiremos luego, pero creo que saben mi respuesta: vencidos por unos niñitos, que patéticos – se burló llegando hasta ellos y pateando a uno de estos.

Ante esa actitud los menores se enojaron un poco, ya que aunque fueran sus enemigos no les gustaba ver esa clase de injusticias frente a ellos.

\- Oye ¿porque le pegas?, no se supone que es uno de tus amigos – se quejó Ryhoei mirando algo molesto al nuevo encapuchado.

\- ¿Amigos…? estos inútiles, jajajajaja dios que risa, se nota que son tan ingenuos y tan lindos – se burló la encapuchada.

\- No te atrevas a decirnos lindos – se quejó enojado Hayato.

\- Porque no nos muestras tu rostro cobarde – le reto Lambo.

Ante eso de un momento a otro la nueva encapuchada desapareció y reapareció detrás de Lambo, al cual pateo mandándolo a volar y que se estrellara contra la pared de la azotea.

\- ¡Lambo! - gritaron los demás al ver que caía inconsciente al suelo y con una herida en la cabeza.

\- Odio a los insolentes – opino, pero en eso sintió que algo le atacaba en la cara y cuando logro identificar a su atacante noto a un pequeño gato amarillo con llamas de tormenta, el cual le estaba arañando su rostro, para después morder la capa y quitársela.

Ahora ante ellos estaba una chica de tez blanca, la cual tenía ojos heterocromaticos donde el izquierdo era de color rojo y el derecho de color morado, igual su cabello era de dos tonalidades: su fleco era color azul mientras que el resto era rojo, tenía una blusa de manga corta donde la parte superior era blanca con algunos toques de negro y por debajo del pecho era negro con bordes blancos, usaba una falda roja la cual tenía algunos encajes y botas largas color negras con agujetas, en su mano derecha poseía un anillo grande de plata con detalles en negro, el cual tenía una piedra grande en el centro de color naranja.

\- Maldito gato – se quejó la chica al ver que el felino está mordiendo su capa, pero no pudo seguir quejándose ya que sintió una gran aura asesina y apenas logró esquivar una ráfaga cortante que llegaba en su dirección, al mirar a ver noto a un adolescente con un traje de kendo y portaba dos espadas.

\- Ah…, así que era verdad, les dieron juguetes peligroso a los nenes – comento con burla mirando de forma analítica al adolescente.

\- Ese ataque fue de advertencia, pero ahora no me contendré porque lastimaste a uno de mis amigos – le dijo enojado.

\- Pues adelante aquí espero tu ataque – comento con burla mientras activaba sus llamas del cielo.

Por su parte Tsuna fue corriendo a ver como se encontraba Lambo, suspirando de alivio al notar que la herida que tenía no era grave y solo estaba inconsciente, por lo que Chrome y Ryhoei se acercaron a él para curarle y cuidarlo. En eso regreso su vista hacia el nuevo enemigo, los primeros encapuchados con los que peleaban se habían quedado hincados en un rincón, como si esperaran ordenes, lo cual no le gustaba pero en eso observo a su nueva enemiga y en eso lo noto, ella poseía un anillo similar al de Giotto, entonces significaba que ella era…

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Hayato enojado, mientras apoyaba en la batalla al moreno, igual este había activado su caja y ahora parecía un adolescente con muchos cinturones de dinamita y llevaba puestos unos lentes peculiares.

\- ¿Que parte de solo observa no entendiste Nagisa? – opino otra voz detrás de ellos.

Al girarse los menores notaron que arriba de la azotea había otro encapuchado.

\- ¿Que nunca dejaran de aparecer más? – se quejó Emma.

\- Ese sujeto se ve peligroso – comento Chrome mirando de forma seria al nuevo encapuchado.

\- Tch, no te metas Lulu, ya me aburrí de ver a estos gusanos perder – señalando a los subordinados que estaban hincados - así que quise jugar ahora – dijo la chica mirando a su compañero.

\- ¿Que te he dicho de decirme "lulu" en público? – le hablo nuevamente el otro encapuchado con enojo.

\- No me acuerdo – respondió con diversión – bueno mini Vongolas permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Akabane Nagisa y soy la Cielo Corallo – dijo mientras de su anillo salían las llamas del cielo.

\- ¿Corallo? – repitió Takeshi sin entender.

\- Así es, mi familia es némesis de la suya - dijo mientras apartaba su cabello de su hombro y lo tiraba atrás con elegancia – más específicamente yo soy la némesis de Giotto y de esa lindura castaña – dijo sonriendo con algo de malicia.

Ante eso Tsuna se puso serio y miro a ver a Emma, el cual parecía pensar lo mismo ya que también le miro a ver de forma seria.

\- Bueno gusanos muévanse o me van a dejar todo el trabajo – se quejó Nagisa sin mirar a ver a atrás a los encapuchados, los cuales se levantaron rápidamente y activaron sus llamas para volver a atacar a los menores. Esta vez buscaron atacar a Chrome y Ryohei, los cuales estaban cuidado a Lambo.

\- No les dejaremos – dijo Emma, activando sus llamas para interceptar el ataque de los subordinados pero en eso el nuevo encapuchado apareció frente a él.

\- Supongo que tendré que jugar un rato con ustedes – opino y con ello le lanzo una patada en el estómago al pelirrojo.

\- ¡Emma! – grito Tsuna molesto

\- Tsuna ayúdale, nosotros podemos con esos 3 – le dijo Ryhoei, mientras el activaba sus llamas y llamaba a su canguro a la batalla.

Tsuna le dio un si silencioso y fue a apoyar a Emma.

\- Así que ustedes serna mis oponentes, interesante – opino el encapuchado con un toque de diversión en su voz.

\- Oye lulu, no vayas a lastimar al castaño porque quiero que sea mi nuevo juguete – le advirtió Nagisa mientras ella esquivaba los ataques de Takeshi y Hayato.

\- … - no contesto nada – bueno antes que nada permítanme presentarme – dijo mientras se quitaba su capa, mostrando a un chico de tes blanca, de cabello negro y ojos morados el cual tenía un traje de color morado oscuro con las mangas de un tono más claro, una bufanda blanca en el cuello, guantes de color morado oscuro, zapatos y pantalón negros, una capa negra con bordes dorados de cuello muy alto – mi nombre es Lelouch Vi Britannia y soy el Nuvola Corallo – comento mientras dejaba ver sus llamas de la nube, las cuales salían de sus guantes.

\- No me importa quien seas no dejare que lastimes a mis amigos – le hablo con enojo Tsuna mientras entraba en su modo híper y se preparaba para pelear contra ese sujeto.

\- Tsuna ten cuidado ese sujeto peleaba de una forma extraña – le dijo Emma mientras lograba pararse con algo de dificultad.

El castaño solo se dio un si silencio a su amigo, para luego lanzarse al ataque donde inicio con una patada la cual fue bloqueada pero esa distracción la aprovecho Emma para igual unirse al juego y golpear al enemigo de la misma forma que este le ataco.

Y de esta forma ahora los menores estaban divididos en 3 batallas independientes, pero lo importante para ellos era evitar ser heridos de gravedad, ya que se los habían advertido los mayores: aparecerían personas que buscarían matarlos, por eso recibieron un entrenamiento con el fin de que ellos pudieran sobrevivir y aguantar en batalla en lo que recibían apoyo de los mayores.

Por otra parte Reborn estaba muy enojado, esos sujetos que decían ser sus némesis le estaban dando algo de problemas y odiaba reconocer que esos sujetos fueran fuertes, pero el verdadero problema no era esa mujer que dijo ser su némesis, si no que los verdaderamente peligrosos parecía ser los cielos de su equipo y se estaba desesperando por que no podía ir a ayudar a Yuni, la cual se veía con problemas y ya estaba muy lastimada.

\- ¿Qué pasa princesa, esto es demasiado para ti? – se burló Rize mientras se ponía a jugar con sus pistolas que tenía en ambas manos.

\- … - Yuni no contesto, solo miraba con enojo a la pelirroja, ya que está en un momento de su descuido busco lastimarle su hombro pero no tenía lógica, su arma era una pistola y su brazo presentaba lo que se podría describir como un zarpazo.

Rize al mirar la incertidumbre en la mirada de Yuni, solo sonrió más, ver a su enemigo con múltiples heridas solo la excitaba más y la invitaba a seguir atacando, así que sin pensarlo busco atacar de nuevo a la peli verde acercándose a ella para lanzarle un puñetazo, el cual fue esquivado pero en eso en un rápido giro busco patearle en las costillas, donde Yuni aguanto el dolor para poder aprovechar la cercanía, activar sus llamas y lanzarle un ataque por detrás a Rize, lastimándole en la espalda.

\- Ah… - Yuni estaba jadeando había perdido mucha sangre y no entendía por qué aun le dolía la herida.

\- Jmmm… - se empezó a reír Riaz mientras se ponía de pie y con ello la mitad de su rostro era tapado con su cabello – así que al fin peleas enserio, bueno entonces dejemos los juegos – opino soltando sus pistolas mientras que de sus manos brillaban con las llamas del cielo y de esa forma cambiándolas y ahora estas parecían unas zarpas.

Ahora la herida tenía sentido para Yuni, pero sabía que ahora las cosas se pondrían más peligrosas pero tampoco dejaría que la derrotaran fácilmente ya que igual ella tenía un arma secreta, ya que por algo era la sobrina de Reborn.

\- Tienes razón, el calentamiento termino y es hora de ponerse serias – opino la peli verde mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa sádica y un brillo singular en sus ojos. Sin importarle mucho rompió un poco de su vestido, el cual uso como venda para cubrir la herida de su brazo.

\- Empecemos – dijo Rize para luego saltar a atacarle.

Y con ello de nuevo se lanzaron a un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo pero en el momento que Rize estaba por herir a Yuni con sus zarpas pero estas fueron bloqueadas por un par de dagas las cuales estaban cubiertas por llamas del cielo.

\- Eh… unas Sai, interesante – comento con burla mirando las armas de su contrincante – no pensé que la niña linda usara ese tipo de armas – se burló.

\- Bueno también fui entrenada en combate – le contesto Yuni sin tomarle importancia a sus burlas – continuamos o te quedaras a platicar –dijo mientras giraba sus dagas entre sus manos y miraba con seriedad a la pelirroja.

Y con ello de nuevo se volvieron a poner a pelear, donde ahora la batalla si parecía pareja entre ambos cielos.

Al ver a Yuni sacar sus armas, Reborn sonrió de lado y ahora regreso toda su atención a Mitsuki, ya que esta no mentía cunado dijo ser su némesis, ya que hasta ahora iban empatados, jamás pensó encontrar a alguien que podría igualarle en fuerza y astucia, pero él se negaba a ser derrotado.

\- ¿Asustado? – se burló Mitsuki.

\- Para nada, solo pensaba: ¿cuál sería la mejor forma para matarte? – se burló el pelinegro.

\- Curioso, yo pensaba lo mismo – contesto la peli morada lanzando un disparo doble y al mismo tiempo se lanzaba para intentar patearle.

Reborn disparo igual para bloquear las balas que llegaban a su dirección y en eso logro esquivar la patada que llegaba en su dirección, donde se agacho y girando rápido igual pateo a la chica en las piernas para que perdiera el equilibrio, pero al momento de resbalar ella uso su mano izquierda de apoyo y logro dar una pirueta mientras que la mismo tiempo disparaba con la mano derecha. Pero en eso noto que le pelinegro se movió rápido y cuando se percató este estaba detrás suyo y le tiraba una patada en el hombro con toda su fuerza y de esta forma logro hacer que soltara una de sus armas.

\- ¿Qué decías? – se burló Reborn.

\- No te confíes por ganar un golpe, que esto aún empieza – comento con burla Mitsuki, mientras le inyectaba más llamas del sol a su pistola y con ello ahora empezaba a brillar.

\- Tch… - esa estaba usando una técnica parecida a la de las llamas de la furia de Xanxus, ahora Reborn si estaba más interesado en la batalla pero igual él tenía un as bajo la manga y se llama: León.

Mitsuki, lanzo el disparo el cual ahora venía con más velocidad y al momento que Reborn quiso bloquear la bala con otra noto que la suya era absorbida, por lo que a duras penas esquivo la bala.

\- Eso es, corre – se burló la peli morada corriendo hacia su dirección para golpear y de paso recuperar su pistola perdida.

\- No te creas por algo tan simple – comento Reborn, el cual apareció frente a ella y le lanzo una patada la cual fue bloqueada con el mismo ataque, pero en eso Reborn sonrió y tomando de su sombrero a su pequeña mascota la cual ahora tomo forma de una pistola y le disparo de lleno en el rostro a la chica. Está a duras penas inclino la cabeza para evitar el golpe pero con esa acción bajo todas sus defensas recibiendo una patada en sus costillas y con ello la mando a estrellarse en uno de los arboles cercanos, haciendo que por el golpe esta escupiera un poco de sangre y le mirara con odio.

\- Maldito – se quejó levantándose y con ello de nuevo puso a cargar sus armas con sus llamas, pero ahora unió sus dos pistolas para combinarlas y con ello ahora la chica tenía una metralleta en sus manos.

\- Ese truco es interesante – opino Reborn mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia su dirección.

\- Y no es todo lo que hace – dijo sonriendo Mitsuki y con ello desapareció para aparecer cerca del rostro de Reborn, el cual maldijo su estupidez por bajar la guardia y en ello la metralleta se acciono, el pelinegro logro esquivar le golpe mortal pero su brazo izquierdo tenia incrustado 7 balas.

Pero Reborn no se quedara atrás y le devolvería el favor a esa chica, así que igual busco moverse velozmente para volver a contraatacar pero ahora hizo que León se convirtió en un jutte y fingiendo que la patearía la chica busco bloquear el ataque pero esta nunca llego y en su lugar recibió un golpe en su otro hombro con la nueva arma, pero esta no logro reaccionar para contraatacar porque Reborn volvió a cambiar la forma de su mascota y ahora esta era un rifle el cual fue accionado y dándole en su pierna derecha.

\- Imbécil… como te atreves a lastimarme de esa forma – se quejó Mitsuki enojada.

\- No es mi culpa que tu arma no pueda ganarle a mi compañero – dijo Reborn con burla mientras su rifle ahora cambiaba y deja ver a un camaleón el cual también tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

\- Miserable, pero esto no se quedara así –dijo con enojo empezando a disparar en todas direcciones, Reborn hizo que León volviera a convertirse en una pistola mientras esquivaba las balas y en ello de nuevo empezó la danza de balas y patadas, pero de un momento Mitsuki busco lanzarle una patada desde atrás pero cuando el pelinegro la quiso esquivar noto que eso era un truco y su enemigo aprovecho para clavarle una daga en su pierna – ahora estamos a mano – se burló mitsuki mientras lamia la sangre de la daga.

La cara de Reborn mostraba enojo pero no dejo que su rival gozara de su dolor, así que aguantándose se volvió a lanzarse para seguir la batalla, donde ahora lo que más persistía en el aire era la sed de sangre que desprendían ambos.

Pero también, en otro lado se podía sentir la sed de sangre, ya que en ese momento estaba ocurriendo algo que ningún Arcobaleno creía posible: Fong estaba enojado y furioso. Mirada que recibía una chica rubia con algunos mechones rojos la cual sonreía con malicia mientras lamia la sangre que tenían sus puños ingleses.

\- ¿Quién lo diría…? he logrado una gran hazaña – se burlaba mientras sonreía y daba pequeños salto de alegria.

\- Bueno espero no te arrepientas de tu deseo – le contesto Fong mientras se sacaba su camisa y deja ver su tatuaje de dragón.

Luna solo sonrió más y decidió volver a lanzarse a atacar al pelinegro, donde siempre buscaba lanzarle de forma veloz los puñetazos para que sus armas se siguieran tiñendo con la sangre del maestro de artes marciales.

Por su parte Fong, buscaba intentar calmar sus emociones y se reprendía mentalmente el haber dejado que esa mujer le hiciera perder la compostura, pero es que eso no era posible, una cosa era atacara a matar y otra era atacar de forma cobarde y atreverse a decir que también era maestra de artes marciales, le enojaba ver las jugadas bajas y sucias con las que se movía la chica. Busco bloquear el ataque y le propino una patada en el estómago, pero esto no parecía afectarle ya que volvió a atacarle donde el pelinegro la tomo de la muñeca derecha para impedir el ataque pero esto no detuvo a Luna ya que busco darle un cabezazo a Fong, el cual aguanto el golpe y busco ejercer presión en una de las manos de la chica consiguiendo que el hueso se separa de la mano, obteniendo el grito de dolor de la mujer, la cual dio un salto atrás y lo mirara con enojo pero luego se empezó a reírse, acción que confundió al pelinegro.

\- Jaja, por lo visto ahora si te pondrás serio para pelear – comento mientras que con su mano buena ponía le hueso de la otra de nuevo en su sitio, el cual hizo un sonido hueco.

\- … - Fong no dijo nada y solo asumió su pose de combate y mientras que su mirada reflejaba una concentración absoluta.

Cuando la chica volvió a hacer su movimiento, noto que ahora el pelinegro se movía más rápido y ahora sus ataques iban dirigidos a sus puntos vitales. Ataque que aduras penas lograba esquivar, ahora miraba detalladamente al pelinegro y temblaba de la emoción ya que ahora las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes, pero dos podían jugar el mismo juego. Así que hizo que las llamas de la tormenta se acumularan en sus armas y de nuevo se lanzara a tacar a Fong, donde el combate estaba demasiado parejo y ambos lo sabían: un descuido y podrían morir en manos del otro.

Muy cerca de ese combate, igual se estaba llevando acabo otra batalla donde un descuido seria mortal ya que usar las ilusiones requería de la máxima concentración ya que no se podían dar el lujo de distraerse aunque sea por un segundo ya que el enemigo lo aprovecharía. Por lo cual en ese instante Mamon estaba concentrada mientras aparecía varias armas a su alrededor para lanzárselas a Anatoly, pero este igual sabia defenderse ya que usando esa extraña guadaña doble para destrozar sus ilusiones y crear las propias.

\- No me pagan lo suficiente por cuidar a los niños – se quejó Mamon para sí misma.

\- Es tal y como me dijeron, eres alguien tan superficial – comento aburrido Anatoly.

\- Y que con eso, es lo único divertido que encontré después de todos estos años – opino la chica enojada.

\- Yo por mi parte siempre busco deshacerme de ese vil metal – le respondió.

\- Que patético eres – se burló la ilusionista.

\- ¿Lo dice la señorita amante del dinero?, no me hagas reír – le respondió con malicia el peli rosado.

\- Deja te muestro que puede hacer esta amante del dinero – le contesto mientras sonreía de lado y los encerraba en una esfera, la cual en el interior parecía un desierto azotado por una tormenta de arena.

\- Interesante, pero eso no me detendrá – le respondió, mientras empezaba a girar con destreza su guadaña para crear su propia corriente de viento y de ahí crear un tornado para luego multiplicarlo con sus ilusiones, los cuales se esparcieron por todo le lugar, pero después de un momento no noto algún cambio en el lugar, en eso un tentáculo morado apareció del suelo y le tomo de la pierna izquierda y le empezó a apretar – Tch… - con su guadaña lo corto – necesitaras más que eso… ¿pero qué? – al mirar al frente noto que sus tornados tenían dentro suyo varios tentáculos y ahora se dirigían a atacarle. Buscando desaparecer logro esquivar el ataque pero de nuevo volvieron a aparecer más de esas cosas y ahora se veía rodeado.

\- Entonces, ¿qué decías? – se escuchó la voz de Mamon por todo el lugar.

\- Un truco interesante, pero ya me aburrió – dijo mientras activaba su arma con sus llamas y lanzaba unos ataques a la nada, provocando que el lugar donde estaban cautivos se rompiera revelando la posición exacta de la ilusionista, la cual estaba a unos metros de él mirándole con molestia.

\- Tal vez tengas talento, pero no voy a dejar que alguien como tú me gane e igual aunque ganes, tú no eres el mejor, existen dos que son mejores que nosotros – dijo sonriendo con arrogancia la ilusionista.

\- Creo que tus ilusiones ya te afectaron – se burló Anatoly, pero sentía esa extraña inquietud ante las palabras de su rival: ¿quiénes eran mejores que ellos? tal vez cuando la matara lo averiguaría, pero por ahora terminaría con su trabajo – bueno hora de ponerse serio – dijo mientras volvía a ponerle llamas a su guadaña pero en esta ocasión hasta las cadenas que tenía alrededor parecían moverse por cuenta propia.

De un momento a otro varias esferas aparecieron alrededor de Mamon, las cuales rápidamente sacaron varias púas y se lanzaron en dirección de la chica, pero esta las bloqueo con facilidad aparecieron de nuevo sus tentáculos los cuales destrozaron las esferas, pero en eso los fragmentos de esfera volvieron a regenerarse y volver atacar, procedimiento que se repitió varias veces hasta que las esferas pequeñas lograron golpearla, donde varias impactaron en su estómago y espalda. Provocando que esta perdiera la concentración y desaparecieran sus ilusiones.

\- Fue interesante pero ya me aburriste amante del dinero, así que muere – dijo Anatoly lanzándose a cortar a la chica con su guadaña, la cual atravesó por la mitad a la chica, pero en eso noto que ella era una ilusión.

\- Creo que tú eres el aburrido – comento Mamon, apareciendo junto a él, pero ahora había algo diferente en ella, tenía una serpiente amarilla en forma de aureola en su cabeza.

\- ¿Y crees que ahora que sacaste a tu mascota me asustaras?, no me hagas reír – opino el peli rosa.

\- Entonces comprobémoslo – dijo sonriendo la chica, haciendo que ahora pareciera que la realidad se rompía y se creaba un vacío con algunos torbellinos en color rojo, mientras que varios tentáculos aparecían de todas direcciones.

\- Ya aburres con esas cosas – dijo Anatoly creando varias espadas para cortar esas ilusiones. Pero en sintió algo extraño que subía por su pierna, una enredadera.

\- Ese truco lo aprendí mientras entrenaba a los chiquillos esos – comento con diversión Mamon.

De un momento a otro los tentáculos se volvieron enredaderas las cuales atraparon las ilusiones del peli rosa. En eso Anatoly sintió que perdía sus fuerzas, por ello miro a ver su pierna y noto que las enredaderas estaban drenando sus poderes y al mismo tiempo de ellas brotaban varios lirios rosados con puntas blancas.

\- Maldita… - se quejó mientras reunía su fuerza y con su guadaña se liberaba de la enredadera que lo tenía cautivo – ese truco fue bueno, así que es hora de acabar con eso – dijo enojado.

\- Adelante aquí te espero – respondió con seguridad ella. Y con ello de nuevo aparecieron varias armas, esferas, tentáculos y enredaderas en el lugar donde ellos peleaban.

Un poco alejados de los ilusionistas estaban peleando Dino y Ciel, en donde se podía ver al rubio con la respiración un poco agitada. Su némesis peleaba a otro nivel y tristemente se daba cuenta, si no hacía algo pronto este lo mataría, su poder del cielo era muy extraño ya que no parecía tener las clásicas características de esa llama ni tampoco tenía alguna similitud con las demás variaciones que conocía de su llama.

\- Veo que sigues pensando en eso – comento divertido Ciel apareciendo detrás de él y al mismo tiempo buscaba lanzarle un puñetazo en su costilla izquierda. Ataque que logró esquivar con dificultad.

\- ¿Qué clase de llamas usas? – le pregunto algo molesto Dino – ¿porque tú llama no parece ser la del cielo?.

\- Ahí te equivocas, soy un cielo… uno impuro – dijo mientras sonreía con malicia – digamos que hice algo que me quito mi pureza.

\- ¿Porque rayos hiciste eso? – le pregunto aun sin entender.

\- Porque a cambio obtuve algo mejor – dijo mientras en su mirada aparecía un extraño brillo.

Dino por su parte tomo con fuerza su látigo, debía descubrir rápidamente alguna punto débil en su enemigo o morir en el intento.

Ciel parecía tener una velocidad irreal y la mayoría de los ataques de le lanzaba lograban herirle, por ello e ignorando los ataques que recibía se concentró para poder adivinar donde sería el próximo ataque del peli azul y guiándose por su instinto se giró rápidamente hacia su derecha moviendo su látigo para lanzar un ataque a ese punto. Su paciencia tuvo resultado ya que logro darle en el rostro a su enemigo y de esa forma parar su ataque, ahora si podía ver el poder de su enemigo, las llamas de Ciel en efecto eran impuras ya que tenían un color naranja pálido pero sus ojos habían cambiado de color: el derecho era de color rojo y el izquierdo era de color morado y tenía un extraño símbolo.

\- Así que ya lo viste – comento divertido el peli azul, mientras se limpiaba la sangre que brotaba de su labio lastimado con su mano izquierda.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto algo asustado el rubio, ya que ahora su mirada era demasiado fría y sus ojos parecían no tener vida.

\- Es algo que solo Sagura y yo sabemos – dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Ante esas palabras Dino agradeció que ellos estuvieran en el equipo de Chequerface ya que parecía algo inhumano lo que ese tal Sagura le hizo a ese chico.

\- Pero no hablemos más de mí y regresemos a la pelea – volvió a hablar Ciel, sonriendo de lado.

Y con ello de nuevo se lanzó a atacar al rubio, pero esta vez Dino se dijo a sí mismo no dejarse derrotar por un cielo corrompido, porque si no de seguro Reborn lo mataría. Por lo que ahora concentro su poder y busco atacarle con su látigo bloqueando de forma certera los ataques, con la diferencia de que ahora igual el lanzaba ataques los cuales lograban lastimar al peli azul.

\- Ahora si me divertirás – dijo sonriendo con diversión el peli azul, mientras sujetaba el látigo de Dino, evitando que este le volviera a golpear.

\- … - Dino no dijo nada mientras buscaba ejercer fuerza para que Ciel soltara su arma, pero prefirió aprovechar eso para lanzarse al ataque dándole una patada al peli azul, el cual la esquivo y soltó el látigo. Acto seguido el peli azul lanzo unos cuchillos recubiertos con sus llamas, los cuales saco de sus ropas en dirección al rubio, pero Dino usando sus propias llamas petrifico los cuchillos, los cuales cayeron al suelo.

\- Se me olvidaba que se puede hacer eso, bueno pero eso es algo que yo ya no puedo hacer – dijo con algo de nostalgia en su voz – pero si puedo hacer esto – dijo sonriendo con malicia mientras que su ojo izquierdo empezaba a brillar y ahora alrededor del peli azul habían llamas de la niebla.

\- ¿Pero qué…? - dijo sorprendido Dino.

\- Esto fue una parte de lo que obtuvimos a cambio de mi pureza – comento Ciel, pero ahora su voz sonaba extraña ya que parecía que dos personas diferentes hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Ante eso Dino se sorprendió un momento pero en eso el peli azul desapareció y reapareció detrás de él, pero este logro esquivar el ataque y con ello de nuevo siguió peleando, ya que no dejaría que le derrotaran tan fácilmente por lo que busco usar sus llamas al máximo para volver a lanzarse al ataque.

Mientras en la entrada de la escuela se podía escuchar las detonaciones de diferentes disparos e igual ver el rastro de las balas que surcaban los alrededores.

Lal estaba esquivando las balas que Kid no dejaba de lanzarle, mientras buscaba acercársele para poder darle un golpe, pero parecía que ese sujeto había creado su propia defensa con sus balas. Pero no se daría por vencida.

\- Nada mal – comento Kid, mientras notaba como su rival esquivaba sus balas con una precisión asombrosa.

\- Opino lo mismo – dijo Lal, mientras se tronaba sus nudillos.

Ahora ambos sonrieron y de nuevo se lanzaron al ataque, donde Kid rápidamente volvió a tomar sus pistolas y empezar a dispararle en puntos específicos a la chica, la cual con su metralleta respondía los ataques y buscaba estar cerca para lanzarle una patada, con la cual el pelinegro perdió un poco la concentración dándole la oportunidad perfecta a la peli azul para que le diera un puñetazo en el estómago.

\- Nada mal – comento Kid mientras se reponía del golpe – bueno entonces creo que ya debo dejar de jugar – comento mientras sonreía.

Lal tuvo un mal presentimiento y en eso noto que la bala que colgaba en el cuello del pelinegro empezaba a brillar, cambiando de color y ahora dejaba de ser gris para tomar un color amarillo. Acto seguido las pistolas de Kid empezaron a brillar con el mismo color de sus llamas y enseguida fueron detonadas, ahora las balas parecían diferentes al estar recubiertas con las llamas del sol, donde a duras penas logro esquivarlas pero una logro impactar en su hombro derecho.

\- Tch… si así jugaremos, entonces igual me pondré seria – opino Lal mientras se concentraba y su chupete reaccionaba y ahora empezaba a tomar el color azul y las llamas la cubrieron por completo – mi turno – opino mientras sonreía y rápidamente dejando ver como un anillo simple con una piedra azul que estaba en su dedo corazón de ambas manos era introducido en algunas cajas de color rojo de las cuales aparecían algunos cienpies gigantes y estos se lanzaban a atacar al pelinegro. Kid al ver la cercanía de los animales les empezó a disparar pero en ello noto que sus balas no llegaban a lastimar a esas cosas ya que las llamas de la lluvia anulaban sus balas.

\- Estas usando la armonía de tu llamas, eso es rastrero y astuto – opino Kid sonriendo, mientras se preparaba para el siguiente ataque - pero si así vamos a jugar, entonces adelante –y en ese instante ahora las pistolas de Kid cambiaban de forma mientras que igual alrededor de este aparecían y ahora si apariencia cambio ligeramente ya que sus ojos parecían vacíos y su boca parecía cosida al mismo tiempo que la calavera que tenia de adorno en el cuello parecía derretirse y combinarse con sus pistolas.

Lal se puso algo seria, podía sentirlo el aura de ese chico cambio drásticamente pero ella tampoco se daría por vencida tan fácilmente y mucho menos se dejaría intimidar por un simple cambio de apariencia. Así que de esa forma igual se preparó colocándose sus lentes especiales y con ello lanzarle al ataque. Y de esta forma empezaron de nuevo una nueva lluvia de balas, patadas y ahora eran acompañados por tacleadas de cienpies.

En otra parte igual se podia apreciar la lluvia de balas ya que tanto Angela como Colonello usaban rifles, lo cual solo ocacionaba que los ataques resonaran mas por la magnitud de llamas y poder que usaban a la hora de disparar. Por un lado estaba las pistolas colt el rifle steyr ssg 08 negra que usaba el rubio el cual le ayudaba a una máxima precisión en el golpe gracias al lente que poseía y del lado contrario la rubia usaba un par de pistolas colt de color azul oscuro.

\- Nada mal para ser rubio – se burló Angela, mientras esquivaba el ultimo disparo del rubio.

\- Esa es mi frase, kora – dijo Colonello sin dejar de atacarle.

Y con eso ambos siguieron disparándose pero por lo visto con esa forma de pelear no llegarían a ningún lado ya que siempre bloqueaban los ataques con el disparo del contrario. Por lo que decidieron subir la apuesta y ambos hacer un lado sus armas e ir por una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero de nuevo para disgusto de ambos parecía que hasta en fuerza física se igualaban por lo que después de algunos golpes combinados con algunos disparos se veian algo cansados.

\- Si seguimos así las cosas se tornaran aburridas – se quejó Angela.

\- Lo mismo digo, kora.

\- entonces subamos la apuesta poniéndonos serios – dijo mientras que activaba sus llamas y ahora sus pistolas cambiaban de color donde una era color blanca y la otra era negra – era de jugar – y con ello incio una nueva lluvia de balas.

Ahora ocurria algo chistosa las balas una vez fuera de las pistolas tomaban la silueta de unos osos, similares a los adornos de sus coletas y para sorpresa del rubio estos parecía que abrían la boca y tiraban a morderle.

\- Nada mal, pero ahora me tcoa – y con ello ñlanzo su ataque del cual la bala tomo forma de un alcon.

De nuevo la situación se veia pareja ya que ambos no daban su brazo a torcer y a pesar de sufrir algunos disparos, ninguno estaba dispuesto a caer de rodillas primero, asiq ue buscando su máxima concentración seguían en su batalla.

La batalla que te parecía irreal era la que se llevaba a cabo muy cerca de los rubios, ya que Tetsuya estaba sorprendido. Era verdad que entre todo lo investigado no había algo de información "relevante" con respecto a la fuerza de Skull, por lo cual lo catalogo desde el inicio como un inútil e igual al espiarle notaba que era el tapete de todos los demás Arcobalenos y sus aliados, solo los mini Vonngolas lo respetaban. Pero ahora notaba que todo eso siempre fue una farsa por parte del peli morado y odiaba las sorpresas en batalla. Delante de él, podía ver a un Skull muy fornido el cual tenía una fuerza monstruosa ya que sus golpes eran letales y para colmo ahora entendía por que le decían el inmortal Skull, apodo que no se refería a su maldición, si no al hecho de que a este nada parecía afectarle, ya que ni sus golpes más letales causaban daño en el motociclista peli morado.

\- ¡Insolente, como puedes seguir peleando! – grito con enojo el pelinegro ya que nuevamente su ataque dio en el blanco pero no parecía surtir ningún efecto en su enemigo.

\- Ahora ya no pareces tan burlón como al inicio – comento con arrogancia Skull.

Este comentario solo enojo más a Tetsuya el cual hizo que de su cuerpo aparecieran varios tentáculos y con su atributo busco hacer más de estos a la vez que se expandían.

\- Cállate y muérete de una vez – dijo con furia mientras se lanzaba a golpear con todas sus fuerzas al motociclista, golpe que logro hacer que perdiera su casco, con ello busco de nuevo atacarle esta vez pero en eso sus tentáculos fueron frenados con otros tentáculos – pero que…- en eos noto a un lado de Skull había un pulpo rojo el cual freno su ataque.

\- No eres el único que pelea con tentáculos – opino el peli morado mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amigo pulpo – yo prefiero usar mis llamas en mi mismo – comento y acto seguido desaparecio del campo de visión de Tetsuya y reaparecio detrás de le donde le estapo un golpe en la cara, aunque el pelinegro bloqueo el ataque con su sbrazos aun asi el impacto hizo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

\- Esto no tiene lógica… - se quejó mientras se ponía de pie – se supone tu eres un inútil del cual todos se burlan – le grito mirando a los ojos con enfado.

\- Es verdad, siempre he mostrado una faceta débil dejando que Reborn y los demás me golpeen o me den ordenes, pero lo hago porque yo mismo me prometí que mi fuerza solo la usaría contra mis enemigos – dijo de forma seria mientras sonreía con nostalgia – las nubes somos solitarias y las más fuertes del grupo pero yo no quise ese destino, a veces envidio a Alaude y Kyoya porque ellos aun siendo solitarios consiguieron algo valioso que amar y proteger, por eso decidí buscar algo mío que deseara proteger y lo encontré: mi familia y amigos, al estar con ellos note que estos eran felices a veces molestándome por lo que ante ellos aparento ser alguien débil para poder estar a su lado y reír con ellos.

\- Que cursilerías tan estúpidas dices, eso no tiene lógica – dijo Tetsuya mientras activaba el máximo poder de sus llamas – ¿porque alguien fuerte se rebajaría ante un débil solo para tener su compañía? – le grito mientras se lanzaba al ataque tratando de golpearle en la cara pero el peli morado detuvo el golpe con su propia mano con la cual empezó a ejercer presión lastimando el puño de su adversario.

\- Tal vez para ti no tenga lógica, pero ese es mi orgullo: mi familia a la que le jure mi lealtad y protegeré con todo mi poder- hablo de forma seria Skull mientras liberaba sus llamas y con su mano libre le daba un golpe en el estómago a su enemigo, haciendo que callera de rodillas.

Tetsuya lo miraba con odio pero aun así busco reunir de nuevo todas sus fuerzas para volver a golpearle, se negaba a perder contra alguien con un pensamiento tan mediocre, a su parecer. Y de esta forma siguió lanzándole ataques sin parar al peli morado, el cual se limitaba a esquivarlo y en ocasiones igual a tirarle varios golpes.

Cerca de los escombros que algunas vez fueron el salón de ciencias de la escuela Namimori estaba escondido Verde, el cual tenía varias heridas en todo el cuerpo, pero el mismo lo sabía: esa batalla la perdería porque su némesis estaba acostumbrado a la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo cuando él era un hombre de ciencia… Esas eran las ocasiones donde rara vez sentía envidia de Reborn y los demás, pero aun así no se daría por vencido y buscaría elaborar una ecuación que lo sacara de su apuro.

\- ¿Qué pasa, ya te rindes tan rápido? – se burló Jellal, mientras caminaba por los escombros mientras buscaba el escondite del peli verde.

\- Tch… - Verde maldecía un poco su suerte, era verdad que le habían obligado a entrenar contra esos demonios llamados Vendice y lo agradecía porque si no, a estas alturas ya estaría muerto pero en este momento estaba solo y no podía pelear y al mismo tiempo pensar rápidamente en un plan analizando todas las posibilidades que tenía. En eso noto que junto a sus pies estaba su computador, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo y empezó a teclear rápidamente algunos comandos, mientras sonreía.

\- Ya me harte de esto – comento Jellal, mientras paraba su andar y empezaba a invocar sus rayos para que estos cayeran cerca de él, a un radio de 50 metros de distancia mientras sonreía, ya que era imposible que el científico esquivara todos los ataques y con ello saldría de su escondite.

Verde noto el ataque de su adversario, pero poco le importo porque ya había terminado de escribir todos los comandos necesarios para su siguiente jugada y al mismo tiempo lograba esquivar uno de los rayos que iba directo a su posición.

\- Ahí estabas – comento con diversión y arrogancia Jellal – dime ¿qué se siente ser el más débil de los Arcobalenos?, debe ser algo tan humillante – se nota la diversión en su voz.

\- Te contesto si tú me contestas primero: ¿qué se siente ser un simio sin cerebro? – contesto con arrogancia y diversión Verde.

Antes de que Jellal pudiera contestarle recibió un golpe en la espalda el cual lo mando a volar haciendo que se estrellara con el edificio cercano. Cuando el peli azul se repuso de golpe noto que ahora había un robot al lado del científico.

\- Tal vez sea débil en fuerza, pero YO soy el más listo y ahora te demostrare lo que se hacer – comento y acto seguido el robot se lanzó de nuevo sobre el peli azul, el cual lo esquivo e intento destruirlo usando sus llamas, pero noto que le robot las absorbía su ataque.

\- ¿Qué diablos? –comento sorprendido Jellal.

\- Te gusta, hice que mi juguete imitara la habilidad de ese niño –dijo divertido Verde y mientras abría rápidamente su laptop y volvía a teclear comando rápidamente sin mirar a ver la pantalla, acto seguido el robot estiro sus manos y soltó unos misiles.

Jellal destruyo los misiles con sus rayos pero noto que estos igual tenían una especie de gas, por lo que busco taparse su boca y nariz para evitar respirar ese extraño gas mientras saltaba hacia atrás para alejarse un poco. Las palabras del científico lo tenían intrigado, ¿había alguien de su bando que tuviera la capacidad de absorber las llamas enemigas y volverlas suyas?, no sabía que eso era posible pero supuso que sería una característica especial de alguna llama pero ahora la interrogante era que llama podía hacer eso. Tal vez cuando matara al científico tomaría su laptop y revisaría la información que contenía ya que esa información sería algo muy relevante e importante para sus camaradas y un gran regalo para su líder Sagura.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cunaod el robot se lanzo encima de el golpeándole en le rostro peor de nuevo la maquina se movio rápido y le tomo de su pierna derecha donde lo hizo girar y estrellar contra la pared nuevamente.

Ahora la pasciencia del peli azul estaba llegando a su fin y con ello ahora miro con enojo y furia al científico e invoco con ambas manos un rayo que tenia la similitud de un laser el cual atravezo al robot.

\- Tch… - Verde en ese momento maldijo a Giotto por limitarle en el dinero que le pedía para sus inventos. Pero ya luego se desquitaría con el rubio, ahora debía buscar sobrevivir porque noto que ese rayo era demasiado letal, aunque el podía lanzar algunos rayos no se comparaban con ese.

\- Ya basta de juegos – comento Jellal apareciendo detrás de él, donde este le golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago ocasionando que este escupiera algo de sangre mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y se sujetaba con ambas manos la parte de su cuerpo lastimada – Este es tu fin – comento mientras volvia a invocar con sus manos ese extraño rayo.

Por la distancia era imposible esquivarlo y mas que tenia ese dolor en su cuerpo, pero en eso el activo igual sus llamas haciendo que su pacificador brillara con intensidad.

\- Soy un hombre de ciencia al que no le gusta la violencia pero en esta ocacion hare una excepción – dijo mientras colocaba sus manos imitando la posición que tenían las manos del peli azul.

\- Que asi sea - comento con enojo Jella mientras soltaba su ataque al mismo tiempo que Verde.

Pero el ataque de Jellal fue desviado por el mismo peli azul, ya que en el ultimo segundo sintió que lago le mordia su pierna, ocacionando que se quejara de dolor y al mismo tiempo recibiera el ataque del científico.

Ahora el cuerpo del peli azultambien estaba lleno de heridas y para su enojo noto que junto al cinetifico habia un cocodrilo el cual parecía estar protegiendo a su rival.

\- Que patético, usar de escudo a un animal – comento divertido mientras tronaba sus dedos.

\- El e smi compañero no un animal como tu – le respondió Verde sonriéndole devilmente

\- Entonces muere con el – dijo volviendo a lanzar varios rayos, los cuales logro esquivar Verde pero en ello de nuevo aparecio enfrente d eel y esta vez con su mano cubierta de rayos le atravezo su estomago.

Ante eso Verde callo al suelo mientras su repsiracion era muy agitada y ya no tenia fuerzas para moverse, miro a ver su mascota no tuvo suerte uno d elso rayos igual le alcanzo y estaba herido también, en eso noto que Jellal se acercba a el a paso lento y para su horror tenia su laptop en sus manos.

\- Unas últimas palabras antes de morir – le dijo con arrogancia le peli azul, mientras colocaba su pie derecho sobre la cabeza del científico y empezaba a ejercer fuerza.

\- Solo dos – dijo débilmente Verde – CODIGO MIDORI….

Después de eso, la laptop se activó y empezó a emitir un extraño ruido el cual se intensifico y con ello Jellal la soltó para taparse los oídos y al mismo tiempo empezaba a perder sus fuerzas.

\- ¿Qué diablos hiciste? – le reclamo al científico pateándolo fuertemente

\- Asustado – se burló Verde mientras hacia una mueca de dolor – espero les guste a tus compañeros y a ti mi juguete – comento mientras sonreía.

\- ¿Qué cosa…? ah…- se quejó JEllal, lo estaba notando algo no estaba bien y en eso lo noto había un extraño polvo de color verde en el aire el cual lo estaba paralizando y absorbiendo todas sus fuerzas.

Pero para desgracia de Jellal no era le único que estaba sufriendo esos efectos ya que de un momento a otro todas las batallas se detuvieron al notar que sus adversarios empezaban a quejarse de dolor o parecía que ya no podían moverse como antes, como si una extraña fuerza los estuviera deteniendo.

\- Tch, estas usando eso – comento con molestia Lelouch mirando a ver a su compañera la cual se estaba luchando contra la parálisis, por lo que sin pensarlo, fue a donde estaba ella para tomarla entre sus brazos y desaparecer del lugar.

Ryoma y Chris igual se miraron mutuamente y con la ayuda de las llamas dl primero desaparecieron del lugar antes de recibir un golpe por parte de Kyoya. E igual los demás empezaban a resentirlo pero se negaban a abandonar el campo de batalla pero en eso una voz en su cabeza les ordeno que regresaran a la base, por lo que a regañadientes todos desaparecieron del lugar dejando confundidos a sus oponentes.

\- ¿Que rayos paso? – comento Dino con respiración agitada.

\- Kufufu eso fue extraño- comento Mukuro.

\- Eso de ahorita fue cosa de Verde – dijo con molestia Reborn, mientras se sujetaba su brazo y usaba sus llamas para curarse.

\- Debemos ir a buscarlo algo malo le pudo haber pasado – dijo asustada Yuni, pro en que quiso moverse sintió que el dolor llegaba a su cuerpo y perdía el equilibrio, pero nunca llego a tocar el suelo por que unos brazos la tomaron.

\- Yuni-chan no debes esforzarte – comento Byakuran mientras le sonreía.

\- Idiotas, llegan tarde – se quejó Reborn mirando al peliblanco y a las coronas fúnebres detrás de él.

\- Acepto el insulto, pero llegamos tan rápido como pudimos apenas la alerta se disparó e igual Giotto y los demás están aquí, ellos están con Verde y a los otros – dijo de forma seria.

\- Ese inútil haciendo cosas innecesarias y temerarias – dijo Reborn con enojo ocultado su mirada.

\- Es quien recibió más daño, pero logro avisarnos y salvarles – opino de forma seria Kikyo.

\- ¿Que tan grave esta? – pregunto con preocupación Fong, ya que sabia que el científico no era bueno peleando.

\- Luego lo verán, ahora nos ocuparemos de ustedes y de los niños – dijo Zakuro.

Al mirar a ver a los pequeños solo Takeshi, Kyoya, Mukuro, Tsuna y Ryhoei estaban de pie mientras que los demás estaban en el suelo inconscientes.

\- Aguantaron bien – les felicito Byakuran acercándose al peli morado el cual sonrió y en ese momento perdía la conciencia cayendo en los brazos del peliblanco, él cual solo sonrió. En eso noto que los demás pequeños sonreían y se dejaban vencer por el cansancio, exceptuando por un pelinegro que se negaba a hacer un acto tan herbívoro.

\- Primero trataremos las heridas de los pequeños – dijo Daisy mientras activaba sus llamas y se acercaba a los niños.

\- Después de eso me gustaría que nos hablaran sobre el enemigo – dijo Byakuran dejando ver como su mirada se oscurecía, ya que le molestaba ver que el enemigo primero ataco a los menores en vez de enfrentarse a ellos. Pero les haría pagar por sus acciones.


	31. Capítulo 30: Calma antes de la tormenta

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 30: Calma antes de la tormenta

Hoy era una mañana muy peculiar y eso se debía a que estaba ocurriendo algo verdaderamente increíble, algo insólito que nunca se había presenciado por toda la gente del lugar; desde su creación los trabajadores conocían por el nombre a todos los dueños y accionistas de 1st Generation, pero nunca se había escuchado que todos estos estuvieran reunidos en dicho lugar, ya que algunos estaban en el extranjero, según se les informaba a los empleados curiosos. Pero ese día era diferente ya que por primera vez todos estaban reunidos en la sala de juntas, pero lamentablemente solo personal autorizado podía llegar a acercarse a ese lugar.

Cualquiera que presenciara la escena que transcurría en ese momento en la sala de juntas hubiera creído que se trataba de un sueño o alguna broma, ya que todos los participantes de dicha junta estaban en silencio y atentos a las palabras que les dedicaban un rubio y un pelirrojo de lentes.

Después de llevar a los pequeños y Arcobalenos a la mansión de Byakuran para que se recuperaran y dejarlos con vigilancia, el resto se dirigió al corporativo donde Spanner y Shoichi ya habían terminado de analizar toda la información obtenida por Verde durante la batalla.

Al empezar la junta, todos prestaron atención y miraron con seriedad las imágenes proyectadas por los dos jóvenes científicos y otros miraban esas escenas con enojo y algo de impotencia. Mientras seguían escuchando sobre la información obtenida, las personas que más te sorprendía sobre su cambio de actitud eran: Xanxus, el cual en ningún momento interrumpió las explicaciones ya que permaneció en silencio y con un semblante demasiado serio; Giotto, el cual en esos momentos desprendía un aura asesina que eclipsaba a la de Alaude; Byakuran, el cual no estaba comiendo ningún malvavisco como solía hacer en las juntas e igual en su rostro se podía ver un semblante serio que simplemente intimidaba; Cozart, intimidaba con la mirada ya que esta reflejaba el enojo que sentía en esos momentos e igual que su rostro reflejaba una gran seriedad; y Reborn, el cual si estaba presente en la junta ya que utilizo sus propias llamas para curarse, pero se podía notar que estaba realmente enojado aunque todos atribuían su estado de animo a su reciente batalla.

\- Y… estos serían todos los datos hasta ahora – hablo Shoichi finalizando su presentación.

\- Igual por órdenes de Verde, ya se están terminando los estudios de todas las muestras obtenidas por el enemigo para obtener más información de estos – agrego Spanner mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una nueva paleta para abrirla y ponerla en su boca.

Pero no consiguieron alguna respuesta u opinión inmediata sobre todo lo expuesto, ya que todos seguían en silencio sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

\- Bueno… - empezó a hablar de nuevo el pelirrojo para intentar cortar el ambiente tenso que reinaba en el lugar – en resumen ahora tenemos una idea exacta del número de enemigos a los cuales nos enfrentare… - pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando de golpe se levantó Giotto de su asiento y golpeo fuertemente la mesa dejando su puño marcado en el mueble, para posteriormente romperse.

Ante la acción del rubio todos tenían la mirada sombría ya que entendían sus sentimientos porque todos estaban experimentando algo similar.

\- Spanner, Shoichi – hablo Giotto aun de pie y mirando al suelo – en los datos obtenidos, ¿pudieron dar con el escondite del enemigo?

\- Em… bueno… - Shoichi empezó a hablar de forma nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que veía al rubio estar muy enojado y de mal humor.

\- Técnicamente no – hablo Spanner suspirando y apoyando a su amigo, ya que notaba que el rubio volvía a apretar con fuerza sus puños – pero… - ante esa palabra todos le miraron a ver – sabemos su ubicación, gracias a Verde, ya que las esporas de Non-Trinisette también contenían diminutos nanobots que fueron programados como rastreadores y tenemos la ubicación de todos la cual…– comento haciendo que en la pantalla apareciera un mapa del mundo y este empezara a mostrar un punto rojo específicamente en un muelle de una ciudad vecina - es esta, por ello debemos priorizar la creación de una estrategia de contraataque.

\- Tch… esos malditos estuvieron cerca de nosotros – comento Reborn con molestia.

\- Bueno entonces solo debemos ir y mostrarles nuestra gratitud por sus acciones – opino Byakuran mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en rostro y su mirada se oscurecía de forma peligrosa.

\- Esa no sería una buena idea, Byakuran-sama – le comento Shoichi.

\- ¿Y porque no?, basura – le interrogo Xanxus al pelirrojo mirándolo a los ojos, ocasionando que al pobre adolescente se intimidara al grado de que le dieran dolores más fuertes de estómago por los nervios.

\- Por algo muy simple, es verdad que una parte de ellos se dio a conocer, pero por lo que descubrimos en el transcurso de la batalla, su equipo está conformado por el mismo número que el de nosotros – hablo Spanner mirándole a ver – por ello debemos asumir que si ese muelle es su base…

\- Ahí estarán los enemigos conocidos y los desconocidos – le interrumpió G.

\- Exactamente – hablo Shoichi – por ellos debemos crear una estrategia para atacarles, donde estemos conscientes de lo que podríamos encontrar en ese lugar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que proponen? – hablo Alaude, ya que aunque no lo admitieran los herbívoros intelectuales tenían un punto: es mejor llegar preparados a donde se enfrentarían con lo desconocido.

\- Por ahora priorizar la recuperación total de nuestros heridos – hablo Spanner de forma seria – y mientras eso pasa, ir entrenando y estudiando los movimientos de los enemigos ya conocidos.

\- Eso es una pérdida de tiempo, yo digo que vayamos de una vez y les aplastemos como las escorias que son – opino fastidiado Xanxus, ya que se estaba hartando de que no llegaran a algún plan en concreto.

\- Espera Xanxus… -empezó a hablar Giotto mientras levantaba la vista lo miraba a ver - aunque yo también deseo ir ahí y enfrentarles, no es lo más correcto – hizo una pausa para suspirar y luego seguir hablando – mira lo que hicieron esta vez, no podemos ir nosotros y descuidar a nuestros heridos y a los pequeños, ellos fueron el blanco esta vez y debemos asegurarnos que eso no pase otra vez.

Ante las palabras de Giotto todos resoplaron apaciguando su sed de venganza, ya que su rubio líder tenía razón, por mucho que desearan la revancha no podían moverse sin un plan.

\- Es tal y como lo dice Giotto-san – hablo Shoichi – por ahora nosotros recabaremos toda la información que podamos y ahora que sabemos su ubicación buscaremos espiarles para descubrir más de ellos.

\- Perfecto, entonces que así sea – dijo Cozart parándose de su asiento – quiero que obtengan todo lo que pueden de mi supuesto némesis – dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta de salida.

\- Nufufu, estoy de acuerdo con él – hablo Deamon parándose e igual avanzando hasta la puerta – quiero todo sobre ese tal Ryoma para devolverle el favor – dijo de forma seria causándole un poco de miedo al pelirrojo.

\- Bueno chicos, no es por presionarles, pero yo también espero no se tarden con esos datos – hablo Asari mientras fingía una sonrisa, la cual solo transmitía su ira mal contenida ya que estaba sujetando con fuerza el mango de su espada larga.

\- Vamos loco de la flauta, mientras ustedes trabajan en eso nosotros iremos a ver a los mocosos – hablo G, acercándose a su pareja para tomarle de la mano y hacer que se calmara un poco.

\- Shoichi, Spanner – les llamo Giotto mientras igual se encaminaba a la salida con los demás – usen y dispongan de todo lo que necesiten – hablo haciendo que los chicos le miraran a ver sorprendidos – no tienen restricción en sus recursos, pero quiero que a más tardar en 3 días me tengan todo listo –hablo sin mirarles a ver para salir de la sala.

-Bueno, por lo visto tendremos mucho trabajo – comento Spanner estirándose un poco.

\- Estoy contigo, así que mejor empecemos porque yo igual deseo golpear a esos que lastimaron a nuestros amigos – dijo Shoichi apretando sus puños.

\- Entonces nos apresuramos con el proyecto King Mosca y aprovecharemos que ya no tenemos limitaciones en los recursos – dijo Spanner sonriendo mientras abría en su computador los planos de un robot mejorado, el cual empezaron a desarrollar en secreto.

Por otro lado, en la mansión de Byakuran, más específicamente. Encontramos a una rubia la cual estaba llevando a cabo una masacre contra unas pobres verduras.

Cuando Elena se enteró de la alarma y el punto de origen de la misma, sin pensarlo mucho se estaba dirigiendo a proteger a sus hermosos angelitos, pero Deamon no se lo permitió y la logro convencer de que esperara con el equipo médico para ayudar a todos. Cuando regresaron vio a su pequeña Nagi con una herida horrible en su hombro y algunas otras heridas superficiales, mientras que su lindo Mukuro tenía una herida en su pierna e igual tenía algunos moretones y cortadas superficiales… O si… mataría al imbécil que se atrevió a lastimar a sus hermosos ángeles, pero su enojo incremento cuando noto a los demás menores también lastimados, los demás chicos tenían algunas heridas pero el más grave de todos fue Verde.

\- Elena… - le hablo con cautela Adelheid, mientras entraba a la cocina, pero noto que la rubia no reaccionaba por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos – Elena – le volvió a hablar elevando un poco más su voz, obteniendo la atención de la rubia la cual paro todos sus movimientos y le miraba a ver con sorpresa – Elena-san, la comida se quema y esas verduras ya parecen polvo – dijo algo nerviosa notando el humo que salía de todas las ollas que estaban en la estufa y el polvo que estaba sobre la mesa de picar.

Ante esas palabras la rubia miro algo asustada su sopa, la cual ya no tenía nada de agua y las verduras estaban negras.

\- Rayos… - se quejó Elena, haciendo que la pelinegra suspirara y sonriera de lado.

\- Sé que todos estamos mal por lo ocurrido, así que déjeme ayudarle con la comida – se ofreció la chica, obteniendo una sonrisa cálida de parte de la rubia y con ello ambas empezaron a cocinar de nuevo.

Cuando trajeron a los pequeños, todos los miembros de la familia Simon, los Varia y las Coronas Fúnebres se quedaron para cuidar a los heridos, mientras que el resto estaba en el corporativo.

\- Tardamos un poco, pero ya logramos curar todas las heridas de Verde – comento Daisy entrando a la cocina seguido de Lusuria.

\- Nuestro científico loco ya está fuera de peligro – comento Lusuria mientras se dejaba caer algo cansado, en la silla más cercana que encontró.

\- Gracias por su arduo trabajo – le dijo Elena sonriéndole mientras les daba un poco de té para beber.

\- Gracias – le contestaron este mientras aceptaban la bebida.

\- Espero que eso negro no sea nuestra cena – comento Julie entrando a la cocina y mirando asustado las ollas quemadas.

\- Pues si sigues molestando, puede que si – le dijo algo enojada Adelheid.

\- Acaba de llamar Byakuran-sama, la junta ya término y todos están viniendo para acá – hablo Kikyo entrando en la sala.

\- Entonces mejor nos apuramos con la cena para todos – opino alegre Elena.

Después de una hora entre risas y algunas peleas, la cena estuvo terminada y justo a tiempo, porque los demás estaban llegando.

-Llegamos – anuncio Byakuran con su humor normal.

\- ¿Cómo siguen los chicos? – pregunto Giotto entrando a la cocina, seguido del resto.

\- Solo están descansando, ya todos están bien – le contesto Adelheid.

\- Huele bien – comento Cozart con un poco de ánimo.

\- Ya está listo, solo faltaban ustedes – comento divertido Lussuria.

\- Iré a revisar a los demás antes de cenar - comento Giotto saliendo de la cocina para ir a las habitaciones de todos, seguido de cerca por un rubio platinado.

Al subir a la segunda planta, primero pasó por las habitaciones de los chicos: todos andaban durmiendo y algunos tenían unos vendajes en su cuerpo. En una habitación aparte estaba Verde igual descansando, el aun tenia algunas heridas pero ya estaba fuera de peligro, después paso por el cuarto donde estaban durmiendo los pequeños, los cuales se notaban dormían tranquilamente y eso incluía a un pelinegro que abrazaba de forma posesiva a un castaño, acción que provoco una sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Giotto.

Al seguir observándoles su mente empezó a divagar entre sus miedos e inseguridades, ya que la hora había llegado y le molestaba que este evento solo fuera el inicio, haciendo que se enojara consigo mismo por ser tan descuidado y confiarse. Sabía que de cierta forma no debía lamentarse ya que solo tuvieron heridas y no hubo ninguno que falleciera, pero eso no significaba que tal en las próximas batallas no tuvieran bajas, al final en la guerra siempre existía esa posibilidad. De cierta forma se alegraba haber integrado a los menores a los entrenamientos ya que de no ser así, tal vez no hubieran sobrevivido.

De un momento a otro Giotto fue sacado de sus pensamientos debido a que alguien le tomo del hombro, haciendo que este brincara asustado e igual le taparon su boca para que no gritara. Al mirar a ver a la persona que le saco de sus pensamientos encontró a un rubio platinado que le miraba divertido y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que salieran de la habitación.

\- ¡Me asustaste! – le reclamo Giotto.

\- Ya te habías tardado – se escaso Alaude.

\- ¿Ah? – pregunto sin entender el rubio, provocando que su pareja suspirara y lo mirara con enfado.

\- Giotto te estamos esperando para cenar, asi que muévete – le regaño para dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar.

Ante esas palabras Giotto solo dejo escapar una risa y empezó a caminar para seguir a su pareja, era verdad no debía preocuparse por lo que pudo pasar, solo debía concentrarse en lo que les esperaba a futuro y dar lo mejor de sí.

Dos días después de la emboscada, casi todos se habían recuperado por completo, el único que seguía aun con algunas heridas y vendas era el científico, pero eso no le impidió regresar a trabajar y dirigir a sus asistentes en sus nuevos proyectos y planes. Aunque su pronta recuperación se debió a que escucho que Giotto les quito la restricción de presupuesto, así que no quiso desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Los demás Arcobalenos y Dino se pusieron a entrenar más duro apoyándose del cuarto de simulación virtual que habían creado los adolescentes científicos. Los pequeños de cierta forma estaban relajados, con la destrucción en la escuela se suspendieron las clases por tiempo indefinido, pero esto no los animaba ya que igual sentían la impotencia de ser derrotados fácilmente, aunque nadie les regaño por ello, ellos se sentían como unos perdedores y por ello cada quien busco entrenar por su cuenta: Hayato le rogo a G para que le entrenara nuevamente en su puntería con el arco, Takeshi logro convencer a Asari para que le dejar practicar con él la espada, Lambo le exigió a Verde que retomara su entrenamiento para reforzar su resistencia con los truenos, Ryohei le pidió a Knucle y Lussuria que fueran sus compañeros de entrenamiento, Mukuro continuo sus entrenamientos con Deamon mientras que Nagi le pidió a Mamon y Torikabuto que la entrenaran nuevamente, Emma convenció a su padre para que le enseñar todos sus movimientos de batalla, Kyoya aumento sus rutinas de entrenamiento por cuenta propia y luego estas las ponía aprueba enfrentándose contra Alaude.

Tsuna por su parte no parecía que hiciera nada en especial solo se quedaba en su habitación, a la perspectiva de Giotto, o bueno eso pensaba ya que una tarde lo encontró todo cansado con algunos nuevos moretones en su cuerpo, ante eso el rubio se preocupó ya que no sabía con quién entrenaba su hermanito.

Así paso una semana de supuesta calma, pero todos estaban conscientes de que esa falsa paz era una trampa ya que estaban seguros que el enemigo igual estaba planeando su próximo movimiento. Lo único que les molestaba un poco es que desde el ataque sufrido: Vermuda, Chequerface o Talbot habían aparecido. Pero esto no los desilusiono en ningún sentido, ya todos estaban más pendientes de todo lo que había a su alrededor y de cualquier movimiento sospechoso que ocurriera.

En el corporativo la seguridad fue reforzada y se colocaron barreras, para evitar que algún civil fuera afectado por si el enemigo llegara a atacar la empresa; la cual por fachada siguió con sus movimientos normales, con la única diferencia que Giotto y los demás casi no estaban presentes, el papeleo era entregad este lo llevaba a la casa del presidente para que ahí se revisaran.

Giotto también se dedicó a entrenar más por su cuenta apoyándose del simulador que le envió Verde donde podía analizar y estudiar el estilo de batalla de esa tal Nagisa, en eso una alarma sonó en la habitación y la batalla se detuvo, dejando ver que ya eran las 5 de la tarde, por lo que solo atino a suspirar y secar el sudor de su frente, así que saliendo a paso lento de la sala de entrenamiento se encamino a su habitación para cambiarse y luego cenar un poco, o esos eran sus planes hasta que escucho el llanto de Tsuna al pasar por su habitación, por lo que se sorprendió, ya que al prestar atención noto que el menor parecía estar halando con alguien, por lo que con cuidado se acercó a la puerta para lograr escuchar algo.

-No quiero… - se escuchó gritar a Tsuna – no quiero aceptar eso, no quiero que tú también me dejes – decía el pequeño llorando.

Giotto se asustó un poco, se suponía estaban solos en casa ya que Kyoya y Alaude se fueron a entrenar a otro lugar, así que no entendía con quien hablaba el pequeño, o tal vez sería la persona con la que entrenaba, con esas intrigas en su mente se aventuró a abrir la puerta para poder ver que le pasaba al menor.

\- Tsuna, ¿qué pasa? – pregunto entrando a la habitación, encontrándose a un pequeño castaño con los ojos rojos e igual con la ropa algo rasgada y algunos golpes y heridas superficiales en su cuerpo.

\- Giotto-san sniff – ante eso el pequeño corrió hasta él y se lanzó a sus brazos para seguir llorando – dile que no puede irse y dejarme – dijo con su rostro escondido en el pecho del mayor. Aunque claro esas palabras desconcertaron al rubio, ya que no sabía a quién se refería.

\- Tranquilo Tsuna no llores – le dijo animándolo y haciendo que lo mire a ver a los ojos – ahora dime: ¿quién no quieres que se vaya? – le pregunto intentando entender.

\- Dile a Yoshi-ni que no puede dejarme solo, lo necesito – comento Tsuna haciendo un ligero puchero.

\- ¿Yoshi-ni? – repitió Giotto aun sin lograr entender.

\- Si, dile que no se puede ir – le ordeno el pequeño.

\- Am… y ¿dónde está Yoshi-ni ahorita? – pregunto algo nervioso Giotto, ya que al final pensó que tal vez sería el amigo imaginario del pequeño.

\- Esta ahí junto a la puerta y se ve enojado – dijo Tsuna señalando el lugar que decía y pegándose al cuerpo del rubio.

Ante esa declaración Giotto abrió sus ojos un poco asustado ya que ahora que lo notaba podía sentir una presencia más en la habitación, por lo que con algo de cautela y de forma lenta se giró para mirar a ver en la dirección donde le indico el pequeño y entonces ahí lo noto: recargado en la pared que estaba junto a la puerta estaba un hombre castaño de cabellos alborotados con un smoking blanco con camisa negra y corbata blanca, de ojos color chocolate y tenía los brazos cruzados y su semblante se notaba algo serio pero al ver que sus miradas se cruzaban le sonrió…

\- Hola – le dijo divertido al notar la mirada de sorpresa del rubio.

\- Pero ¿cómo…? - dijo impresionado Giotto, ya que no tenía lógica, se supone que a veces su hermano tomaba prestado el cuerpo del pequeño para aparecer pero ahora no parecía ser el caso, ya que los dos estaban presentes.

\- Giotto-san, dígale a Yoshi que no puede irse – comento el menor mirando con ojos tristes a su yo mayor.

\- Ya hablamos de eso Tsuna – comento el castaño mayor suspirando y cerrando sus ojos.

\- Pero no quiero – le reclamo el pequeño.

\- En verdad que le pegaste tu lado necio, Giotto – se quejó el mayor, logrando hacer que le rubio reaccionara.

\- ¡Hey!, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? – se defendió el rubio poniéndose de pie.

\- Lo que escuchaste – le contesto.

Y con ello ambos hermanos empezaron una discusión un tanto infantil sobre los malos hábitos que estaba aprendiendo el pequeño. Por su parte el pequeño castaño miraba algo divertido la discusión ya que él ya sabía toda la verdad y le gustaba ver que su otro yo aún pudiera llevarse bien con su hermano, por esa razón cuando este le dijo que ya no lo volvería a ver se enojó, no quería perderlo.

\- Bueno nos desviamos del tema – comento Yoshi mientras frenaba los berrinches de su gemelo rubio.

\- Cierto, ¿qué significa eso de que te iras? – recordó Giotto.

\- Dijo que ya no lo volveré a ver – comento triste el pequeño – y no quiero, porque de nuevo me quedare solo… sniff – y con esa declaración volvió a romper el llanto, ocasionando que los adultos se sintieran mal.

\- Pero Tsuna, tú no estás solo – intento animarle Giotto abrazándolo – nos tienes a todos nosotros.

\- Pero a veces están muy ocupados y me siento solo – se quejó el pequeño mirando a ver a los ojos al rubio.

\- Bueno supongo que esa si es mi culpa, pero podemos buscar una solución para estar más tiempo juntos, ¿te parece? – le sugirió el rubio buscando animarlo.

\- Si – le contesto sonriéndole.

\- Bueno ahora que están calmados, quiero que me escuchen – empezó a hablar seriamente el castaño mayor llamando la atención de los otros dos – como le trataba de explicar a mi mini… - en eso hizo una pausa - mi tiempo de plazo a terminado.

\- ¿Tiempo de plazo? – repitió Giotto.

\- Así es, el tiempo que le pedí de plazo a Chequerface para seguir de esta forma.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Yoshi? – pregunto Tsuna, sin entender.

\- … - ante eso el castaño mayor solo suspiro y se inclinó para quedar a la altura del pequeño para mirarle a los ojos – cuando se me ofreció renacer con todos mis recuerdos me negué, porque deseaba tener una nueva vida – dijo sonriéndole - por ello tu naciste sin ningún recuerdo, porque yo no quise que los tuvieras… por eso parecemos dos personas diferentes cuando no lo somos pero ahora ya no se podrá.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Tsuna y Giotto.

\- Porque necesitamos ser uno nuevamente para esta batalla – comento, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del pequeño con su mano derecha.

-Pero solo será por la batalla y después regresaras, ¿verdad? – le pregunto el pequeño mientras algunas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

\- Me encantaría decir que sí, pero no es así – dijo sonriéndole de forma melancólica, ya que se encariño con su mini y lo miraba como el hermanito pequeño que nunca tuvo – antes de irme ahí algo que me gustaría hablar contigo Giotto – dijo levantando la vista y mirando de forma seria a su gemelo – pero primero que tal si jugamos los 3 juntos – dijo busco animar al pequeño.

Ante la sugerencia los 3 chicos empezaron a jugar para pasar la tarde juntos, haciendo las cosas que el pequeño deseara, las cuales variaron desde jugar a las escondidas, algunas carreras, comer algunos dulces, hasta contarle algunas anécdotas al pequeño. Cuando empezaba a entrar la noche, el pequeño fue derrotado por el sueño, por lo que Giotto lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo a dormir a su cama.

\- Bueno ahora sí, podemos hablar – comento Yoshi mientras se ponía serio.

\- Tú sabes algo más sobre nuestros enemigos, verdad – más que una pregunta, las palabras de Giotto sonaron a una afirmación mientras terminaba de arropar al pequeño para levantarse y mirar a ver a los ojos a su hermano.

\- Así es – le contesto – mientras entrenaba y esperaba el momento ideal para renacer, logre espiar un poco a nuestro enemigo, aunque sinceramente los descubrí por casualidad y tomando en cuenta las cosas que han ocurrido… creo que tengo un plan de contraataque perfecto, pero…

\- Pero deberemos incluirlos, verdad – le interrumpió Giotto mirando con algo de tristeza y culpa al pequeño castaño que dormía cómodamente.

\- Así es…

\- Después de lo ocurrido, creo que será lo mejor.

\- Entonces…

\- Si Tsuna, aunque me duela, yo creo que todos los demás sabemos que esa es la solución e igual que ellos son nuestra fuerza de apoyo – comento el rubio dejando escapar un suspiro y cerrando los ojos.

\- Entonces supongo que ya estás preparado – le pregunto el castaño mirándolo a ver y al notar que no había rastro de dudas en la mirada de su hermano sonrió – bueno entonces te diré todo lo que se y después la estrategia que cree con base a esa información, este será mi regalo de despedida.

\- Sabes… - empezó a hablar el rubio – aun creo que sigues siendo un maldito egoísta – dijo regañándolo – pero… en esta ocasión supongo que hiciste lo correcto, ya que siempre viviste bajo mi sombra…

\- A mí eso jamás me importo y lo sabes… - le interrumpió el castaño.

\- Puede ser, pero aunque lo ocultabas bien, yo sé que a veces fingías ser feliz para no preocupar a nadie o llamar la atención – admitió el rubio – incluso a veces tenía miedo de que me llegaras a odiar

\- Bueno si soy sincero, si llegue a odiarte un poco, pero al ver que entre tus deberes como heredero consentido estaba hacer papeleo y tratados, la verdad agradecí ser el excluido – opino de forma divertida.

\- Si algo así pensé – confeso Giotto y con ello ambos se dieron una mirada cómplice.

\- Bueno ahora si pongámonos serios que ya no me queda mucho – comento con algo de tristeza el castaño notando que sus piernas ya empezaban a desvanecerse.

\- Me alegra haber platicado contigo como antes lo hacíamos – dijo algo melancólico Giotto.

\- Yo igual – dijo para después acercarse y abrazarlo.

\- Ahora presta mucha atención Giotto… - dijo separándose del abrazo y empezando a darle la información que el había obtenido por accidente gracias a su tiempo con los Vendice e igual sobre su plan.

En otra ciudad, en un bunker subterráneo se encontraban los némesis en una reunión, debido a que estos fueron convocados por Sagura para planear el siguiente ataque que dirían y tal vez este sería el definitivo. En el lugar se podían ver varias sillas y sofás, con una mesa central y una chimenea, las paredes eran de color gris sin ninguna decoración adicional.

\- Maldito científico, aun no entiendo cómo consiguió algo así – se quejó Jellal, mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás cercanos.

\- Deja de quejarte, pareces vieja – se quejó Tetsuya, obtenido una mirada de odio como respuesta.

\- Ya quieren parar a sus dramas – les regaño Mitsuki.

\- Lo dice la que lloro como "Magdalena" por un día entero por haber perdido contra Reborn – opino con burla Luna.

\- Repítelo zorra – reto Mitsuki sacando sus pistolas y apuntándole.

\- Que ruidosas – opino Anatoly, de forma aburrido mientras bebía un poco de cerveza.

\- Se quieren calmar – les regaño Rize, la cual estaba acostada en el sofá cercano sobre las piernas de Ciel - solo escucharlos me dan dolor de cabeza – se quejó mirándoles a ver.

\- Por lo visto alguien no puede controlar a su ganado – se burló Chris, el cual estaba sentado en la mesa mirando pelearse a los demás.

\- Cierra la boca, estúpido Spuma, al menos nosotros peleamos con adultos no con mocosos – se burló Kidd mientras dejaba de mirar su laptop para mirar de reojo a Chris.

\- Saben sus peleas ya aburren – opino algo aburrida Nagisa, la cual estaba llegando con Lelouch.

\- Igual tú ¿no te fastidias de siempre tener a tu niñero contigo?, Corallo – comento con burla Ryoma.

\- Yo aun no entiendo tantos años juntos y seguimos peleándonos como viles mocosos – opino un chico moreno de cabello negro corto y algo ondulado, ojos color negro, llevaba puesto una camisa azul cielo con lunares naranjas abierta, encima un saco negro, tenía puesto un collar de cuentas rojas y un gorro vaquero en su cabeza del cual salía un cordel naranja con el logo de una calavera, un pantalón negro con botas negras, llevaba puesto tres cinturones: uno sencillo color naranja, otro con varias balas y uno de metal con una calavera como hebilla, en su mano derecha en el dedo corazón tenía un anillo de plata con negro con una piedra hexagonal de color rojo.

\- Oye ¿porque estas solo tú? Ace… ¿dónde están los demás Terra? – opino con algo de enfado Lelouch.

\- Yo te preguntaría lo mismo, ¿dónde está el resto de tu grupo?, Corallo – se defendió Ace, sonriendo de lado.

\- Deben estar por ahí, además yo les dije que no era necesario que vinieran – comento de forma despreocupada Nagisa.

\- AL fin haces algo bueno – opino Rize – suficiente tengo con soportar las peleas de ellos – opino señalando a sus compañeros.

\- Si, la última vez que todos nos juntamos casi nos matamos mutuamente – opino un pelinegro con la piel demasiado pálida de ojos rojos, tenía algunas ojeras marcadas en su rostro y llevaba puesta una camisa de manga corta color rosa, con una corbata de color amarillo con franjas negras y pantalón negro con tenis blancos, en su mano derecha en el dedo corazón tenía un anillo con una piedra circular color naranja con alas invertidas.

\- Staz – le hablo Ryoma- llegas tarde…, como siempre – hablo algo fastidiado.

\- Al menos llegue – opino mientras se sentaba junto a Ace.

\- Entonces fue una idea colectiva, porque yo también le pedí a mi equipo que no viniera – opino un peli naranja, de tés ligeramente bronceada de ojos color café, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra encima, aun pantalón negro con botas negras y en su espalda cargaba una espada larga con una empuñadura cuadrada.

\- Entonces… supongo que ahora estamos todos reunidos – opino una voz que resonó en todo el lugar, por lo que todos dejaron de pelear entre ellos para mirar al centro del lugar, del cual apareció en el centro del lugar un peliblanco de cabello corto con la excepción de que del lado izquierdo tenía una pequeña trenza, de ojos grises los cuales al verlos de cerca podías decir que reflejaban un gran vacío, estaba vestido con una camisa color azul oscuro de manga larga y pantalones de color blanco con zapatos negros.

\- Bueno Sagura, si quieres que tu plan se lleve a cabo, confórmate con eso – opino con burla Rize.

\- Supongo que tienen razón… - opino para luego suspirar – debo de admitir que la emboscada que realizaron hace unos días fue todo un éxito, ya que ahora mi hermano de seguro ya habrá sacado de su grupo a los mocosos esos – comento con burla.

\- La verdad no entiendo: ¿cómo es que ese dúo perdió contra los mocosos? – hablo algo aburrido Lelouch, mirando a Ryoma y a Chris.

\- ¿Quieres pelea? – le grito Chris.

\- Basta – ordeno Sagura – En 3 días llevaremos a cabo el ataque a gran escala tal y como acordamos – en eso ante los lideres apareció una carpeta frente a ellos – estúdienla y organícense con sus subordinados – dijo mirándoles a ver – Morte, Terra, Spettro, Corallo y Spuma, esta será la batalla decisiva y pobres de ustedes donde fallen – comento mientras desaparecía de la habitación.

\- Alguien estaba de mal humor – se burló Staz - bueno gusanos, hora de buscar a los demás para ir a trabajar – opino parándose y mirando a Chris y Ryoma.

\- Yo ya estoy ansiosa por pelear contra los Vongolas – opino algo alegre Nagisa, mientras le entregaba la carpeta con el plan a su compañero.

\- Y nosotros tendremos nuestra amada revancha – opino con lago de malicia Rize.

\- En nuestro caso, por fin mediremos fuerzas contra esos Varia – comento el peli naranja.

\- Estamos en la misma situación, Ichigo – opino Ace – ya deseo medir mis fuerzas contra esos Simon y demostrarles quien es el mejor usuario de la llama de la tierra – opino mientras dejaba ver sus llamas y su mirada se oscurecía.

Acción que provoco que todos los presentes en la sala sonrieran con malicia, ya que el momento esperado había llegado y la batalla prometida estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, por fin medirían sus fuerzas contra sus enemigos y les demostrarían quien era el mejor.


	32. Capitulo 31: El inicio del fin

Hola a todos :D

u-u me disculpo, tarde un poco más en actualizar, mi plan original era ponerlo el 23… pero no se pudo, feliz navidad atrasada :P y feliz año nuevo adelantado :D

Bueno ahora sin más me despido por ahora ;) pasen unas felices fiestas, disfruten la lectura.

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capitulo 31: El inicio del fin

La tensión se encontraba en el aire ya que todos sabían que ese tiempo de tranquilidad que estaban pasando era una farsa, sus enemigos debían estar preparándose para dar el siguiente golpe pero lamentablemente era algo que solo podían suponer.

La estrategia de batalla que les planteo Giotto les pareció la más sensata, por lo que decidieron llevarla a cabo. Todo estaba listo, los puntos principales de la ciudad estaban siendo vigilados.

Los Arcobalenos seguían vigilando la escuela, con la diferencia de que ahora entre los estudiantes y camuflados con hologramas estaban los Varia, ya que no creían conveniente emplear las ilusiones ya que eso los delataría rápidamente; Byakuran y Elena se encontraban en su casa cuidando a los menores, los cuales solo eran hologramas ya que los reales estaban en un escondite de máxima seguridad en compañía de Chequerface en una casa de la zona residencial; los Simon estaban vigilando el distrito comercial mientras que Giotto y los demás estaban en la empresa, la cual estaba llena de robots mosca camuflados como trabajadores del lugar, ya que a los trabajadores reales les dieron vacaciones para que se ausentaran y evitaran que estos llegaran a salir heridos, si les atacaban ahí.

Esa mañana de lunes, Giotto se sentía intranquilo ya que su híper intuición se lo decía, algo estaba por pasar en esos momentos, por lo que les notifico a todos sobre ese presentimiento y ya todos estaban listos y preparados por cualquier cosa que pasara.

Al llegar al corporativo, volvió a sentir una punzada de dolor en su cabeza y el cual aumentaba al entrar al edificio, ahí se encontró a todos los empleados tendidos en el suelo e inconscientes y algunos con un charco de sangre debajo suyo, esa escena era idéntica a la del palacio cuando todo había iniciado. Sin pensarlo dos veces mando un mensaje a sus amigos advirtiéndoles de que el enemigo estaba en la empresa y se dispuso a ir a su oficina ya que su instinto le decía que ahí encontrar a su rival. Ahora se maldecía de haber sido el primero en llegar a la empresa, armándose de valor entro a su oficina notando que había una persona parada al lado derecho de su escritorio.

Era alto de complexión delgada, tez ligeramente bronceada, de cabello corto negro con ojos de color morado, el cual llevaba un smoking blanco con bordados en negro y dorado, camisa negra y zapatos negros.

\- Al fin llegaste, Vongola – hablo esa persona, haciendo que Giotto se tensara un poco, si recordaba bien ese sujeto era el némesis de Alaude y deducía que sus compañeros no deberían estar lejos.

\- Sabes te admiro – se escuchó una voz femenina en la habitación y en un momento la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio se giró revelando a una pelirroja de tés clara y mirada heterocromatica de color rojo y morado, que lo miraba divertido; ella llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con corbata naranja y pantalón de vestir negro con botas de cuero – yo habría enloquecido el primer día con solo ver esta pila de papeles – comento divertida mientras jugaba una de las carpetas que habían sobre el escritorio.

\- Bueno… cuando te obligan desde tu infancia a vivir entre papeles, terminas acostumbrándote – le contesto Giotto, con algo de ironía en su voz.

\- Dios sonaste como un robot… - comento algo asustada la pelirroja – pobre de ti, tienes lavado el cerebro.

\- Si… así es – comento dejando escapar un suspiro - como te dije me obligaron y no me dejaron alguna salida para liberarme – Giotto seguía platicando con ella, sabía que debía ganar tiempo, en ese momento estaba en desventaja por lo que seguir con esa platica era su única salida en lo que llegaban sus amigos y al mismo tiempo estaba pendiente de los movimientos del compañero de la chica, ya que esa calma con la que se mantenía mientras los observaba era sinónimo de que estaba analizando todos sus movimientos.

\- Cierto, ya recuerdo… tú antes eras un príncipe heredero… ahora entiendo por qué terminaste amando al papeleo – hablo sonriéndole.

\- Vaya, entonces estoy en desventaja, me conoces pero yo no sé nada de ti – hablo Giotto mientras caminaba de forma lenta hasta su escritorio.

\- Cierto… pero creo que tú también sabes de nosotros, dudo que ese científico no les diera información de nuestro último encuentro – hablo la chica mientras sonreía y se oscurecía por un momento su mirada.

\- Estas en lo correcto, pero preferiría una presentación personal tomando en cuenta que estas en mi asiento – comento Giotto mientras igual esta se ponía serio y se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio.

\- Hmm… me parece lógico me llamo Akabane Nagisa y como ya sabrás, yo soy tu némesis: la Cielo Corallo – comento mientras entrelazaba sus manos y las dejaba sobre el escritorio- y él es mi mano derecha Lelouch Vi Britani, el Nuvola Corallo – volvió a hablar presentando a su compañero – te parece mejor esta presentación, Giotto Di Vongola – hablo con burla en sus palabras al mencionar el nombre del rubio.

\- Ya mucho blablábla – se escuchó una voz femenina detrás del rubio y de una cortina de neblina apareció una chica de ojos azul oscuro, tez clara, cabello negro largo y algo esponjado, la cual vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga con un corset negro amarrado a su cintura y pantalón negro de cuero y tacones – ya matémoslo, aprovechando que esta solo – comento mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa.

\- … - Giotto en su mente maldijo de bendita suerte… por que el único día que quiso ser el primero en llegar al trabajo tenían que pasar esto…

\- Euphemia, tranquila – le comento algo divertida Nagisa.

\- Por lo visto nuestro cielo le está dando chance a los Vongolas para reunirse y ayudar al rubio – comento un peli naranja de cabellera ligeramente alborotada corta, el cual apareció del lado izquierdo del escritorio, este tenía unos lentes de color azul cielo y su piel ligeramente bronceada y llevaba puesto un traje de color café con camisa blanca, corbata roja con rayas negras y zapatos negros.

\- Bueno es que me parece educado que todos podamos jugar un poco, no están de acuerdo chicas – hablo con burla Nagisa y justo en ese instante aparecieron 3 chicas junto a la peli negra.

\- Eso es algo muy amable de tu parte, jefa – comento una de las chicas, la cual tenía el cabello y ojos de color morado oscuro, el cual le llegaba a media espalda; llevaba puesta una blusa de color azul oscuro de manga corta, con un chaleco negro encima, una falda corta de tablones, con medias blancas y botines negros.

-La verdad estoy de acuerdo con Euphi, matémoslo y terminemos con esto – menciono la chica que estaba del lado derecho de la peli morada, ella tenía el cabello negro ligeramente largo, de tez clara y ojos color verde olivo; la cual llevaba una blusa roja de manga corta con un saco negro encima e igual llevaba una falda negra de tablones con botas largas de agujetas.

\- Yo estoy con Nagisa, quiero esperar a los demás – hablo la última chica la cual tenía el cabello café, el cual estaba amarrado en una coleta alta la cual era adornada con un listón negro, de tez clara y ojos color verde oscuro; ella llevaba puesta una blusa blanca de manga larga con un chaleco negro encima, tenía puestos unos guantes negros, llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir y botines negros.

Ahora si Giotto se encontraba contento con la situación, ya que tal y como predijo Tsunayoshi: los enemigos se aparecieron por grupos, es decir que de seguro en ese momento todos los chicos estarían enfrentándose a sus némesis y aunque aún no le agradaba una parte del plan esperaba que no llegaran a usar ese plan de respaldo.

Todos los Corallo estaban concentrados discutiendo sobre que harían con el rubio y solo a uno le pareció extraña la actitud de este ya que no parecía nervioso de llegar a tener una batalla de 7 vs 1.

\- Por lo visto estas muy calmado si analizamos tu actual situación – hablo Lelouch, captando la atención de sus compañeros los cuales ahora miraban atentamente al rubio.

\- ¿Y porque no debería estar calmado? – le contesto con otra pregunta.

\- Por lo visto su majestad es algo engreído – hablo con ironía Euphemia.

\- A no ser… - empezó a hablar el peli naranja pero no logro terminar de hablar cuando de la nada apareció un robot que destrozo la habitación levantando una cortina de humo.

\- Pero que rayos… - empezó a hablar la pelinegra de ojos verdes, mientras intentaba buscar al rubio entre la cortina de polvo.

Cuando la cortina de polvo se disipo, los notaron, enfrente de ellos estaban todos los Vongolas con sus armas en manos y listos para la batalla.

\- Nufufu, no son los únicos que usan las ilusiones para esconderse – hablo divertido Deamon mirando con burla a su supuesta némesis, la cual solo le devolvía la mirada cargada de odio ya que esta jamás se percató de su presencia.

\- Por lo visto, nos engañaron por completo – comento la peli morada.

\- Yo no diría engañar, ya que ustedes hicieron lo mismo – opino Asari.

\- Bueno ahora que estamos reunidos esto se pondrá más interesante – empezó a hablar Nagisa.

\- ¿Porque hacen esto? – pregunto Lampo.

\- Es algo que tú jamás entenderás – comento la castaña.

\- Lo importante es que en este momento nos entregaran sus anillos – hablo Nagisa mientras activaba sus llamas.

\- Intenta quitárnoslo – hablo de forma seria Knucle.

\- Entonces que así sea – hablo el peli naranja mientras que igual dejaba salir sus llamas del sol de su anillo.

\- Inténtalo si puedes, herbívoro – le desafío Alaude.

\- No podemos arreglar esto de otra forma – sugirió Giotto.

\- Claro – empezó a hablar Euphemia – ríndanse y… júrenos lealtad eterna y tal vez no les matemos.

\- Sueñas mujer estúpida – le contesto G.

\- Entonces prepárense a perecer – hablo la pelinegra de ojos verde olivo.

Todos los enemigos ya habían activado sus llamas y ya estaban preparados para lanzarse al combate.

\- Ahora… - ordeno Giotto a la nada, desconcertando a los némesis pero no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ya que de un momento a otro se abrió el suelo haciéndoles caer y separándolos.

Mientras en la parte subterránea del corporativo, específicamente en la zona de investigación se encontraban un pelirrojo y un rubio tecleando lo más rápido que sus manos podían.

\- El mecanismo funciono a la perfección – hablo Shoichi.

\- Perfecto, los némesis están separados y asignados con su respectivo rival – hablo sonriente Spanner mientras seguía con la vista en la pantalla y seguía tecleando varios comandos.

\- Verde-san, ¿cómo van por ahí? – pregunto Shoichi a su computadora, ya que en ese momento se encontraba en una video llamada con el científico.

\- Ellos aparecieron aquí, pero por lo visto no esperaban que estuviéramos preparados para su visita – hablo con burla Verde.

\- Aun no puedo comunicarme con Byakuran-san o Cozart-san – comento Spanner.

\- Eso significa que tuvo razón, hicieron un ataque simultaneo – hablo con molestia Verde – aun no comprendo cómo consiguió predecir todo y crear esta estrategia.

\- Bueno por algo Giotto-san es nuestro líder – comento nervioso Shoichi.

\- Hmm… supongo que lo he subestimado un poco – comento Verde – cualquier cambio me informan, yo aquí seguiré apoyando a los demás y no olviden capturar todos los datos – les ordeno para luego terminar la llamada.

\- Ok, mientras ellos están en sus batallas, es hora de ponernos en acción – hablo el pelirrojo, mientras tecleaba algo rápido.

Por los monitores se podía ver como todos los "empleados muertos" del corporativo se levantaban y cambiaban de apariencia dejando ver a varios Gola Mosca en su lugar.

\- Ninguno tiene un daño real, por lo visto los tomaron como personas normales y no usaron sus llamas para matarles – opino Spanner, el cual había terminado de hacer la revisión técnica de sus robots.

\- Perfecto, entonces hora de pasar a la fase dos del plan… - hablo Shoichi mientras tomaba su teléfono y marcaba a cierta persona – ya todos están en batalla, es hora que tu hagas tu movimiento – hablo para después colgar.

\- Entonces es hora de enviarle a sus refuerzos personales – opino sonriente el rubio, mientras tiraba el palito de su paleta y abría una nueva para empezar a comerla.

En eso de los monitores que estaban detrás de ellos se prendieron dejando ver todas las cámaras de seguridad de la empresa y en ella ver a los chicos empezando sus peleas.

\- Empecemos con nuestro plan de respaldo-apoyo – comento de forma seria el rubio, ya que ellos le hicieron sus propias modificaciones a la misión original que se les encargo.

En un principio notaron que Giotto y los demás los querían hacerlos a un lado de la batalla que se aproximaba argumentando que era muy peligrosa pero ellos igual deseaban venganza, ya que esos sujetos lastimaron a sus amigos e igual sentían que esa escusa era ridícula tomando en cuenta que ya habían entrenado y enfrentado a los Vendice junto a ellos. Por lo que después de rogarle por algunas horas al rubio, este accedió a que participaran pero con la condición de que serían el apoyo desde las sombras para todos los grupos. Así que aprovechando que tenían el presupuesto a su disposición crearon una flota entera de Gola Mosca e igual perfeccionaron al King Mosca para uso de Verde y de forma secreta crearon un nuevo robot para que ellos entraran en la batalla por si la situación lo requería.

Su misión original era apoyar a Giotto y a los demás en su batalla y ser sus ojos en todos los combates, ya que se había acordado separar a los némesis para tener una batalla un poco más justa o al menos equilibrada. Pero ellos por su cuenta crearon un plan B, por lo que en ese instante todos los Moscas que estaban en el edificio se empezaron a organizar en diferentes grupos y en diferentes lugares del edificio. Todos estaban rodeando las zonas donde se encontraban sus amigos peleando, como plan de respaldo por si llevaban a salir muy heridos o en un caso crítico, que fueran derrotados.

 ** _Zona 1:_**

\- Maldición… por lo visto lo tenían planeado – se quejó Euphemia mientras recorría el lugar donde estaba con su mirada.

\- Nufufuf, asustada – hablo Deamon apareciendo junto a ella.

\- Para nada, al contrario ahora estoy feliz y triste – comento sonriéndole de forma burlona.

\- Hmm… entonces eres bipolar – se burló Deamon.

\- No estúpido, estoy feliz porque podre asesinarte sin que nadie me interrumpa y triste porque tus amigos no verán cuando eso pase ya que deseaba ver sus caras de sufrimiento – comento divertida.

\- Sueñas, pero lamentablemente no puedo morir – hablo Deamon, mientras activaba sus llamas y un monóculo aparecía en uno de sus ojos – soy padre de familia y debo regresar con mi tierna y frágil esposa y a mis adorables gemelos – comento mientras dela nada aparecía su báculo junto a él.

\- Pues entonces solo deberé matarlos después de eliminarte para que no estés solo en el infierno – le contesto con arrogancia.

\- ¿Entonces en esta batalla pondremos en juego nuestros anillos? – pregunto de forma seria Deamon mostrando su anillo y recordando la plática de hace rato.

\- Por lo visto si prestaste atención – hablo divertida la peli negra – eso lo facilitara – dijo mostrando su anillo - Luz y oscuridad que una vez fueron una, es hora de iniciar una batalla para regresar a su forma original – mientras hablaba los anillos empezaron a brillar – yo, Euphemia Phantomhive: la Nebbia Corallo, desafío a Deamon: el Nebbia Vongola a un duelo a muerte por tu majestuoso poder – al finalizar su discurso los anillos empezaron a resonar y ambos emitieron una luz de tonalidad índigo muy fuerte, para después desaparecer – el pacto está completo… - empezó a hablar de nuevo la pelinegra sonriendo de lado para después desaparecer en la neblina.

\- Eso no me asusta – opino Deamon mientras giraba su báculo entre sus manos y lo aporreaba en el suelo, de esta forma cambiando la habitación por completo donde ahora se podía apreciar que estaba en un acantilado con el cielo nublado y por debajo se podía ver al mar inquieto, el cual estaba golpeándose contra las rocas.

\- Muy listo, pero este hermoso paisaje no me impresiona – dijo Euphemia apareciendo detrás del peli azul para con un rifle entre sus manos y disparándole por la espalda.

\- Eso mismo digo – dijo de forma seria Deamon mientras que en su ojo derecho aparecía una pica y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa sádica y sacaba una carta de entre sus dedos, la cual absorbió las balas y las hizo desaparecer.

\- Por lo visto, me divertiré mucho contigo – sonrió la peli negra, mientras cambiaba su arma y ahora en sus manos tenía dos pistolas plateadas.

 ** _Zona 2:_**

\- Eso dolió… - se quejó la castaña mientras se paraba y miraba el lugar en donde estaban, parecía la sala de juntas del corporativo.

\- Sabes a mí me gustaría que me explicaras porque tu deseo de pelear y herirnos – empezó a hablar Lampo, el cual estaba sentado en una de las sillas que habían en el lugar.

\- Mis motivos no son de tu incumbencia Vongola – hablo con resentimiento la castaña.

\- Odio pelear, porque no podemos evitar la pelea – comento con sinceridad el peli verde.

\- Cobarde, de seguro lo dices porque eres el más débil del grupo – argumento la castaña.

\- … - Lampo dejo escapar un suspiro – no lo decía por eso, pero tómalo como quieras…

\- Dejemos las palabras de lado y comencemos – le interrumpió – para cuando termine la batalla obtendré tu anillo – dijo mientras dejaba a la vista el suyo - luz y oscuridad que una vez fueron una, es hora de iniciar una batalla para regresar a su forma original –empezó a recitar – yo, Kino Makoto la Ray Corallo, desafío a Lampo el Ray Vongola a un duelo a muerte por tu majestuoso poder – al finalizar su discurso los anillos empezaron a resonar y ambos emitieron una luz de tonalidad verde muy fuerte, para después desaparecer – el pacto está completo… - dijo mientras sonreía de lado al ver la cara de sorpresa y desconcierto del peli verde.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – comento asustado mirando a ver a la chica y después a su anillo ya que noto que ahora este traía una cadena dorada alrededor.

-Solo di inicio a nuestro combate a muerte, el ganador se queda con el anillo del otro – hablo aburrida Makoto – ahora comencemos – dijo mientras activaba sus llamas y sus puños empezaban a salir algunos rayos, para lanzarse a golpear al peli verde, pero el impacto fue detenido por un escudo – así que esa es tu arma – comento mirando al chico, el cual tenía un escudo con el emblema del rayo dibujado en el centro e igual tenia grabado el escudo de armas de los Vongolas.

\- Como te mencione: no me gusta las peleas, pero si es necesario peleare – dijo mostrando una mirada llena de determinación mientras que igual de su cuerpo empezaba a liberar algunos rayos a su alrededor.

\- Entonces yo igual me pondré seria – respondió la chica sonriendo de lado y preparándose para lanzar su siguiente golpe.

 ** _Zona 3:_**

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – comento una peli morada mientras miraba el lugar donde había caído.

\- Es una bodega de archivo muerto – le contesto divertido Asari, mientras igual se ponía de pie y miraba a ver a la chica.

\- Puff… aburrido – opino con burla la chica.

\- Pero este lugar es muy tranquilo – comento el peli negro.

\- Tú, te tomas muy en serio el representar tu elemento, por mi parte yo prefiero fluir y dejarme llevar por el momento – dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba su cabello.

\- Pero eso no explica que busquen matar gente inocente o iniciar una guerra – le regaño el peli negro.

\- Bueno eso se debe a que tú no has vivido lo que yo pase – le contesto enojada la chica – bueno ya me fastidiaste dejémonos de rodeos y comencemos – dijo colocándose en posición de batalla mientras que dejaba a la vista su anillo - luz y oscuridad que una vez fueron una, es hora de iniciar una batalla para regresar a su forma original –empezó a recitar – yo, Sanyi: la Pioggia Corallo, desafío a Ugetsu Asari: el Pioggia Vongola a un duelo a muerte por tu majestuoso poder – al finalizar su discurso los anillos empezaron a resonar y ambos emitieron una luz de tonalidad azul muy fuerte, para después desaparecer – ya está listo, ahora empecemos – dijo y al mismo tiempo le lanzaba tres cuchillos cubiertos con llamas de la lluvia al pelinegro.

Asari no tuvo tiempo de preguntar ¿qué significa las palabras que recito anteriormente?, ya que en seguida desenfundo su espada larga para bloquear el ataque y rápidamente girarse para desviar la bala que se dirigía peligrosamente a su brazo derecho.

\- Nada mal para ser un músico, pero eso no te salvara – dijo Sanyi mientras volvía a sacar tres cuchillos de entre sus ropas y se preparaba para lanzarse a atacar de nuevo a Asari.

\- Pero me permitirá sobrevivir – le contesto de forma seria Asari mientras sacaba sus 3 espadas cortas e igual se ponía en posición de batalla.

 ** _Zona 4:_**

\- Verdaderamente ingenioso, su plan fue separarnos – hablo con algo de recelo una pelinegra la cual miraba con odio al pelirrojo que tenía enfrente.

\- Para que la pelea sea justa –le contesto aburrido G.

\- Hablas como si conocieras nuestra forma de pelear – opino la chica.

\- Bueno, después de que te tu líder se atreviera a atacar a mi hijo y a sus amigos, era natural que igual investigáramos sobre ustedes – dijo de forma seria G.

\- Ese mocoso no es tu hijo, solo es un huérfano que recogiste de la calle y adop…

\- No necesita llevar mi sangre para que lo considere así e igual eso es algo que no te incumbe – le interrumpió el pelirrojo sacando su arco.

\- Que sensible, pero tienes razón mejor empecemos – dijo la chica y en eso dejo a la vista su anillo - luz y oscuridad que una vez fueron una, es hora de iniciar una batalla para regresar a su forma original –empezó a recitar – yo, Hyakuya Yuu: la Tempesta Corallo, desafío a G: el Tempesta Vongola a un duelo a muerte por tu majestuoso poder – al finalizar su discurso los anillos empezaron a resonar y ambos emitieron una luz de tonalidad rojo muy fuerte, para después desaparecer – ahora que empiece nuestro duelo – dijo sonriendo mientras desenfundaba su espada y se lanzó al ataque, pero en eso se sorprendió al ver que este había bloqueado su ataque con un arco – hmm por lo visto sabes defenderte.

\- Si te comparo con él, tu manejo de la espada es débil- le comento G mientras sonreía de lado y hacia aparecer una flecha con sus llamas para apuntarle y dispararle, disparo que a duras penas esquivo.

\- Entonces te sentirás más humillado cuando seas derrotado por mi débil espada – dijo sonriendo mientras que su espada se recubría con llamas de la tormenta y se volvía a lanzar al ataque.

Pero esta vez G brinco para atrás para esquivar el ataque e igual aprovechar para lanzarle una flecha a la chica, la cual estaba por esquivar con facilidad pero en ello noto que a solo 3 metros de su cercanía esta se fragmento y ahora parecían 10 flechas, las cuales a duras penas esquivo ya que algunas le causaron unos raspones.

\- Por lo visto tienes algunos trucos interesantes – hablo Yuu – entonces déjame enseñarte los míos… - comento mientras sonreía y se preparaba para su siguiente movimiento.

 ** _Zona 5:_**

\- Supongo que los hemos subestimado un poco – comento el peli naranja levantándose, mientras sacudía el polvo de su traje y se acomodaba sus lentes.

\- Eso es normal cuando te dejas engañar por las apariencias – comento de forma seria Knucle.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta para futuros encuentros – le contesto sonriéndole.

\- Eso es algo que nunca importa si das todo de ti y peleas al extremo – hablo de forma segura el peli negro.

\- Ese tipo de esfuerzo es una pérdida de tiempo – hablo fastidiado el peli naranja – es mejor dar todo de uno para cuando estas cortejando a una hermosa dama – hablo de forma soñadora.

\- Si sabes… que Dios castiga a los mujeriegos – comento Knucle mientras reía de forma nerviosa ante el cambio radical de tema.

-Tch… que aguafiestas… - se quejó – pero que puedo esperar de alguien como tú, que solo le interesa el boxeo – hablo con fastidio.

\- El deporte es algo sano y es bueno para el alma… – se defendió Knucle.

\- Aja… si claro, de seguro eso te repites todas las noches porque tu personalidad espanta a las nenas – le interrumpió el peli naranja.

\- … - ante eso el peli negro ya no sabía que decir, pues si recordaba bien se suponía estaban ahí para una batalla por sus anillos… no para ver quién era el mejor ligando a las mujeres.

\- Oh cierto… que tonto de mi parte – volvió a hablar el chico, mientras tomaba una pose de dramatismo – ya me estoy divagando en mis placeres, perdón – dijo mirando a ver a Knucle y ahora ponerse serio – bueno regresemos a nuestro negocio por que no debo decepcionar a mis hermosas damas o lulu me castigara – hablo.

\- Tu solito te desviaste del tema – le recordó Knucle, ahora estaba más alerta que nunca ya que parecía que su némesis además de "raro", su personalidad cambiante era algo preocupante.

\- Bueno entonces comencemos – dijo mientras dejaba a la vista su anillo - luz y oscuridad que una vez fueron una, es hora de iniciar una batalla para regresar a su forma original –empezó a recitar – yo, Loki: el Solare Corallo, desafío a Knucle: el Solare Vongola a un duelo a muerte por tu majestuoso poder – al finalizar su discurso los anillos empezaron a resonar y ambos emitieron una luz de tonalidad amarillo muy fuerte, para después desaparecer – ahora está listo el escenario para empezar nuestra batalla – comento mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

\- ¿Que acabas de hacer? – pregunto extrañado Knucle, ya que nunca había visto que su anillo emitiera tal luz.

\- Eso es algo que no te concierne, solo debes saber que si te derroto ese anillo me pertenecerá y se combinara con el mío – dijo enseñándole nuevamente su anillo el cual ahora tenía una cadenada dorada alrededor. Al notar ese detalle el pelinegro miro su propio anillo y noto que igual había una cadena dorada a su alrededor.

\- Lo lamento por ti, pero no te dejare tomar este anillo – hablo de forma segura Knucle mientras se colocaba sus guantes de boxeo.

\- Entonces comencemos – dijo Loki mientras alzaba su puño derecho y hacia brillar su anillo, pare después lanzarse a golpear a Knucle.

 ** _Zona 6:_**

\- La verdadera intriga en esta ocasión es: ¿cómo sabían de nuestro ataque? – hablo algo enojado un peli negro, mientras se sacudía las mangas de su traje.

\- … - Alaude solo se limitó a mirarle, ya que estaba muy pendiente de todos sus movimientos.

\- Que aburrido eres, que acaso no sabes hablar – se burló el peli negro al notar que su adversario no le dirigía la palabra.

\- … - el rubio platinado solo se limitó a levantar una ceja ante ese comentario. Ahora que lo notaba en verdad ese sujeto tan hablador, se atrevía decir que era su némesis, al menos esperaba que fuera tan bueno en la batalla como lo fuera para hablar.

\- Eres mudo o que – le pregunto algo irritado el peli negro al notar que el rubio no quería hablarle.

\- No me gusta hablar con herbívoros – le contesto el rubio mientras sonreía de lado al notar que su comentario enojo al otro.

\- Alguien tiene un complejo de animal – ahora fue turno del pelinegro de sonreír al notar que su comentario molesto al rubio, ya que aunque no fue muy expresivo sus cejas temblaron ligeramente – bueno mejor pasemos a lo que es importante en este momento – comento mientras dejaba a la vista su anillo - luz y oscuridad que una vez fueron una, es hora de iniciar una batalla para regresar a su forma original –empezó a recitar – yo, Lelouch Vi Britania: el Nuvola Corallo, desafío a Hibari Alaude: el Nuvola Vongola a un duelo a muerte por tu majestuoso poder – al finalizar su discurso los anillos empezaron a resonar y ambos emitieron una luz de tonalidad morada muy fuerte, para después desaparecer.

Alaude noto el extraño brillo y que en su anillo apareció una cadena dorada, pero no le tomo importancia ya que suponía que era un ritual necesario para empezar la batalla, ya que este había ido a interrogar a Chequerface sobre el objetivo del enemigo y lo que debían hacer.

\- Veo que no te sorprende lo de las cadenas – hablo Lelouch.

\- Solo un herbívoro se sorprendería de lo que hiciste – le contesto, mientras sacaba sus esposas y se preparaba para la batalla.

\- En ese caso, comencemos – hablo el peli negro mientras que igual se ponia en posición de batalla y se lanzaba a atacar al rubio para inciar su combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

 ** _Zona 7:_**

Una pelirroja se estaba parando con algo de dificultad ya que al caer se golpeó en su cabeza.

\- Auch, eso dolió – se quejó mirando con enfado al rubio que estaba parado enfrente de ella.

\- Bueno yo igual me golpee al caer – le contesto ofendido, mientras que de forma discreta se restregaba en su brazo izquierdo para aliviar el golpe.

\- Lo acabas de invertir – le regaño la pelirroja.

-Claro que no – le contesto ofendido.

\- Mentiroso, todos los hombres son iguales.

\- Eso no es cierto, no lo estoy inventando – se defendió.

\- Que si

\- Que no…

Y su pequeña discusión hubiera seguido pero en eso los anillos de ambos brillaron y en eso notaron que las piedras que adornaban alrededor de su gema principal tenían una especie de cadena dorada alrededor.

\- Pero que… - hablo Giotto sorprendido.

\- Hmm, por lo visto ya iniciaron – comento la pelirroja alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué ya comenzó? – pregunto algo asustado el rubio.

\- El duelo por los anillos, mis guardianes ya hicieron el pacto y fue aceptado por los tuyos – hablo con algo de burla al ver al rubio.

\- ¿Que clase de pacto hicieron? – pregunto algo molesto Giotto.

\- Este… - contesto con burla la pelirroja mientras levantaba su mano derecha enseñando su anillo - luz y oscuridad que una vez fueron una, es hora de iniciar una batalla para regresar a su forma original –empezó a recitar – yo, Akabane Nagisa: la Cielo Corallo, desafío a Giotto Di Vongola: el Cielo Vongola a un duelo a muerte por tu majestuoso poder – al finalizar su discurso los anillos empezaron a resonar y ambos emitieron una luz de tonalidad naranja fuerte y a su alrededor se podía apreciar las tonalidades de las demás llamas – listo ahora es oficial ya todos hemos apostado nuestros anillos.

\- ¿Que ganan al hacer todo esto? – pregunto de forma seria Giotto.

\- No es como si ganáramos algo, más bien es nuestra forma de agradecerle a "él" por salvarnos - le contesto Nagisa.

\- ¿Cómo que salvarlos?

\- Bueno mi estimado rey, a diferencia de ustedes… nuestro origen es más humilde y aceptamos ayudar a Sagura a derrotar a su hermano a cambio de mejorar nuestras condiciones de vida o no morir – hablo mientras su mirada se ensombrecía – pero basta de hablar de mí, comencemos de una vez – dijo activando sus llamas y haciendo que unas alas de demonio aparecieran detrás suyo.

\- … - Giotto igual se colocó rápidamente sus guantes y activo sus llamas, mientras en su mete seguía la duda de si estaban haciendo lo correcto al pelear sin una razón sólida para estar en esta guerra en ese momento, ya que el solo quería venganza contra el que mato a su hermano pero este ya había regresado a la vida y ahora no tenía un motivo real para pelear, pero de algo estaba seguro tampoco dejaría que esa chica o sus amigos los llegaran a lastimar.


	33. Capítulo 32: Revancha

Hola a todos, :P

u-u si siglos de no actualizar, lo que pasa es que esta si me lleva tiempo por el manejo de todos los personajes y que ya estamos en las batallas y si quiero que se sientan y no solo escribirlas por escribir :X

En fin w aquí esta el siguiente, ojo sigue siendo el mismo dia en lamañana pero ahora veremos la llegada de nuevos enemigos, ya que recuerden todos los ataques son de forma simultanea.

De nuevo gomen, aquí les dejo a nuestros nuevos enemigos :P

Disfruten la lectura ;)

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 32: Revancha

Era lunes por la mañana, todo empezaba de forma habitual y normal en la escuela Nami-chuu: los alumnos llegando para empezar un nuevo día de clases, los profesores estaban entrando a los salones para impartir sus materias.

En el salón del 2°A estaba ocurriendo algo extraño: su compañero de clases al que amablemente llamaban Dame-Tsuna tenía una mirada arrogante y estaba recostado en su asiento con los pies sobre su escritorio, Yamamoto no parecía alegre de hecho su mirada asustaba y ahora parecía alguien mudo, mientras que Gokudera el chico de personalidad calmada y seria ahora parecía alguien risueño y burlón. A decir verdad, todos estaban impresionados por esos cambios y los únicos que parecían no notarlo o simplemente ignorarlos eran los profesores.

Pero para un pelinegro esa actitud nueva del dame de la clase le fastidiaba, por lo cual le quiso demostrar a todos que solo estaba actuando.

\- Oye dame-Tsuna, listo para tu lección especial de hoy – dijo en tono burlón Mochida.

\- … - el castaño solo le miro a ver y bostezo para luego volver a cerrar sus ojos mientras colocaba sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, ya que en ese momento andaba de mal humor.

\- Maldito, hazme caso cuando te hablo – le reto con enojo el pelinegro mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa.

\- Escoria, te doy hasta 3 para soltarme o te llenare de plomo – hablo el castaño mostrando una mirada de enojo mientras que sacaba una pistola de entre sus ropas y apuntaba a la cabeza del contrario.

\- Shishi, mátalo de una vez – opino divertido Gokudera.

\- Voiiiii maldito jefe, se supone que no debes sacar tus armas en clases – se quejó Yamamoto.

Decir que todo el salón estaba en shock era quedarse corto, ya que no podían creer que sus 3 compañeros hayan cambiado mucho, en especial el castaño. Por su parte Mochida tenía la cara azul y lentamente soltó al castaño de su agarre y retrocedió lentamente.

\- Tch… Basura – se quejó Tsuna mientras guardaba su pistola y se acomodaba nuevamente en su asiento para dormir.

Claro que los movimientos de los chicos chicos eran observados por un pelinegro de patillas risadas, el cual solo atinaba a suspirar…

\- Esos idiotas lo arruinaran – comento en un susurro.

\- Hablamos de ellos, ya es un milagro que accedieran a pasar por los pequeños… - le comento Dino igual riendo de forma nerviosa.

\- Al menos los demás son más calmados – opino con fastidio Reborn, mientras entraba al salón ya que era su turno de impartir su materia

Las clases transcurrían de lo más normal y todo parecía estar calmado o eso pensaban todos, pero en eso se empezó a sentir varias presencias hostiles: se estaba acercando a la escuela.

\- Ya están llegando – hablo con seriedad Yuni mirando a ver a Verde y a Skull, los cuales estaban junto a ella en la sala de maestros.

\- Iré a preparar todo – hablo Verde y con ello apareció una trampilla debajo suyo mientras se desaparecía con dirección a uno de sus múltiples laboratorios subterráneos.

\- Yo avisare a todos – comento Skull saliendo corriendo del lugar para avisarle a los demás.

\- Es hora de la revancha Rize – murmuro Yuni mirando hacia la ventana.

Skull aviso a todos con la alarma silenciosa de los comunicadores que se les había entregado e inmediatamente se sacó a todos los alumnos de la escuela, diciéndoles que era por una alarma de incendio y al mismo tiempo Verde empezaba a activar sus máquinas y creaba hologramas de todos alumnos simulando que estos no habían sido evacuados.

En eso un extraño sonido llamo la atención de todos y de repente se escuchó un gran estallido en la entrada de la escuela.

\- Querida, ya llegue – se escuchó un grito femenino.

\- Ya comenzó – dijo de forma decida Yuni – Verde lanza la alerta – hablo con seriedad mientras tomaba sus armas y salía con paso decidido de la sala de maestros.

\- Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes, kora – hablo Colonello desde el comunicador, mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque y apuntaba con su rifle a la entrada de la escuela enfocándose en su objetivo.

\- Mas te vale no fallar el tiro o te mato, entendiste – le amenazo Lal, mientras ella igual acomodaba su rifle e igual apuntaba en dirección a la entrada.

\- Ya dejen de pelearse tortolos y concéntrense – les regaño Reborn.

\- Aunque no haya dinero de por medio, esto es algo personal por lo que ayudare – hablo algo aburrida Mamon.

\- Ya todos estamos en posición – hablo Dino, igual llegando a su lugar.

\- Entonces ya podemos comenzar – opino con seguridad Skull.

\- Chicos, Giotto y los demás también están siendo atacados e igual deduzco que lo mismo le pasa al grupo de Byakuran y Cozart ya que ellos no me contestan – hablo con algo de preocupación Verde.

Pero antes de que todos pudieran seguir hablando entre ellos por sus comunicadores, la escuela experimento una segunda explosión y esta provino en una de las aulas cercanas a la del castaño.

\- Vamos salgan de una vez a jugar – hablo Mitsuki, mientras jugaba con sus armas.

\- Tan ansiosa estas que te derrote otra vez – le contesto Reborn apareciendo junto a ella.

\- Esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte – dijo sonriéndole con malicia.

\- Lo mismo digo – le comento.

 **En la entrada de la escuela:**

\- Bien chicos es hora de jugar – comento Rize con burla mirando de reojo a sus compañeros, pero antes que pudieran entrar a la escuela un estallido les hizo retroceder y saltar hacia atrás.

\- Por lo visto ya nos esperaban – comento Luna mientras empezaba a observar lso alrededores buscando el origen del disparo.

Pero entonces les llego otro disparo de otra dirección, la cual a duras penas esquivaron.

\- Este tiene toda la firma de los tortolos – comento con burla Kidd.

\- Vamos a jugar con ellos, Kidd – le dijo Ángela mirándole a ver, el cual solo le dio un si silencioso antes de que se lanzara hacia la dirección de la pareja de la lluvia.

\- Aquí algo es extraño, como es que estaban preparados – pregunto Anatoly, mirando a ver a su líder.

\- Eso es porque ustedes son muy predecibles – les contesto Mamon, la cual apareció de repente detrás de ellos.

\- Oh, y quien les dio esa información – pregunto Jellal con enfado.

\- Esa información te costara – le respondió con burla la ilusionista.

\- Déjenmela, yo me encargare de hacerla hablar - dijo mientras activaba sus llamas.

\- Entonces demuéstramelo – dijo para luego desaparecer de ese lugar.

\- Una ilusión, que escurridiza – opino con burla Tetsuya.

\- Pero ese gusto se le quitara muy pronto – argumento Anatoly, desapareciendo del lugar para seguir a la ilusionista.

\- Tch… sepárense y destruyan la escuela – ordeno Rize – y no olviden tomar los pacificadores de esos – ordeno y con ello los demás que estaban a su lado entraron a la escuela para empezar a buscar a los demás Arcobalenos.

\- Así que su objetivo son nuestros pacificadores – hablo Yuni apareciendo detrás de la pelirroja.

\- Aquí está la linda princesita – le dijo con burla mientras se giraba para verla – así es, el jefe necesita sus pacificadores y con gusto se los entregaremos – dijo mientras activaba sus llamas.

\- Lo lamento pero no te entregare esto, ya que significa mucho para mí – le contesto de forma segura mientras activaba sus llamas.

\- Entonces comencemos esta batalla donde apostaremos nuestras vidas – dijo sonriendo de lado y sacaba sus armas.

\- Que así sea – le respondió Yuni.

 **Área de los salones:**

\- Por lo visto estaba preparados – argumento Mitsuki.

\- Quien sabe – le contesto con burla Reborn.

\- Pero esta vez será diferente – dijo con malicia la chica, en eso se escuchó un estallido a sus espaldas, justo en el salón donde estaban los menores – por lo visto no aprendieron y siguen creyendo que podrán proteger a esos mocosos.

\- No, ustedes son los que no aprendieron nada – le respondió Reborn mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Que quieres decir con eso… - pero ya la plática no pudo continuar porque el pelinegro se lanzó al ataque, y con ello el intercambio de balas había comenzado.

Ambos estaban ligeramente parejos, pero al mismo tiempo se podía notar la diferencia entre ambos y eso era algo que molestaba y frustraba a la chica, ya que se negaba a aceptar ser derrotada nuevamente por ese sujeto.

\- Aunque tal vez no gane, buscare romperte algo – le amenazo, mientras activaba al máximo sus llamas provocando que sus armas sufrieran un cambio físico y ahora estas tenían un brillo diferente y parecían metralletas cortas.

\- Esto se pondrá interesante – hablo con algo de burla el pelinegro, mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba e su rostro.

 **Salón 2°A:**

Al empezar los estallidos, todos los menores se habían reunido en el salón donde se encontraba su líder ya que tal y como les indicaron podría ser la presencia de un nuevo enemigo ya que los Arcobalenos entretendrían a sus némesis.

Todos estaban muy atentos a lo que hablaban los demás por el comunicador mientras estaban atentos a todo lo que les rodeaba y eso ocurrió, de un momento a otro la pared donde se encontraba la pizarra detono, haciendo que casi todos los chicos se cubrieran para que los escombros no les dieran e igual para cubrirse del polvo que se había hecho, con excepción de un castaño que seguía acostado en su asiento con los pies arriba de su escritorio y con los ojos cerrados.

\- Por lo visto encontramos el premio mayor – comento una voz masculina con burla.

\- En serio pelearemos con estos críos, que aburrido – se escuchó otra voz masculina hablar.

En eso el polvo se disipo, mostrando a 5 personas que miraban divertidos a los menores.

\- Saben yo creo que jugar con ellos será divertido – hablo un pelinegro de cabello ligeramente largo, de tés clara y ojos color café, el cual vestía un smoking negro con camisa blanca y estaba usando una bufanda blanca y zapatos negros.

\- Así que ese era el truco – comento una mujer de tés bronceada, ojos amarillos y cabello purpura, la cual llevaba puesto un top negro con una blusa naranja encima y unos pantalones de cureo negro con botas negras de agujetas.

\- No pensé que los encontraríamos a ustedes – hablo con burla un chico de cabello corto de color naranja, tés ligeramente bronceada y de ojos color café, el cual llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, camisa blanca ligeramente abierta con un chaleco negro y llevaba algunos collares.

Ante ese comentario el castaño abrió los ojos y miro a ver con molestia al peli naranja, mientras que los demás chicos se levantaban e igual los miraban a ver de forma desafiante.

\- Shishi por lo visto llegaron los refuerzos – hablo con burla Gokudera, mientras de sus bolsillos sacaba varios cuchillos.

\- Maa, las cosas se pondrán interesantes – comento Ryohei mientras sonreía de forma divertida y movía su cadera de un lado a otro.

\- En esta batalla daremos todo de nosotros – comento para sí mismo Lambo, mientras apretaba sus puños.

\- Voiii esto se pondrá interesante – hablo Yamamoto mientras sonreía con malicia.

\- Basuras, hacen mucho ruido – se quejó Tsuna mientras se acomodaba mejor.

\- Por lo visto todos estaban preparados para nuestra visita – hablo un peli blanco de ojos verdes y tés clara, el cual llevaba puesto una camisa negra de manga corta con un pantalón blanco y zapatos negros.

\- Pero me alegra que sean ellos y no los mocosos – opino un rubio de cabello coro y ojos verdes de tés clara, el cual tenía una camisa de color verde botella y pantalón negro, el cual llevaba puesto un sombrero pescador rayado de color verde y blanco.

\- ¿Quién son ustedes? –pregunto Lambo.

\- Antes de las presentaciones por que no se quitan esa ridícula apariencia que no les va, Varia – dijo de forma desafiante el peli blanco.

\- Shishi por lo visto no les sorprendimos – opino Hayato, mientras desactivaba su sistema de holograma para revelar a Belphegor.

Acto seguido los demás se quitaron su disfraz holográfico con excepción de cierto castaño, el cual solo se limitó a bostezar.

\- No pensé que te gustara verte adorable, Xanxus – hablo con burla el peli naranja.

\- Basura, tu no me ordenas que hacer – le contesto desafiante – e igual no es como si mi apariencia hiciera alguna diferencia.

\- Tienes razón, bueno en ese caso permitan presentarnos – volvió a hablar el peli naranja – nosotros somos sus némesis.

\- Oh, así que también nosotros tenemos, que divertido – hablo emocionado Lussuria.

\- Voii, eso de némesis está por verse, basuras – les reto Squalo.

\- Entonces, déjenos demostrárselos – hablo de forma segura el peli negro, mientras desenfundaba su espada.

\- Eso lo dudo – hablo Levi.

Y con ello se lanzaron al ataque, donde solo el peli naranja y Xanxus se quedaron en su misma posición mientras los demás salían al patio por la ventana para tener más espacio para pelear.

\- Por lo visto, estaban ansiosos – comento con burla el peli naranja observando la dirección por donde salieron sus subordinados y los Varia.

\- Hablas demasiado, basura – opino Xanxus.

\- Cierto, te debo estar aburriendo así que seré breve, mi nombre es: Ichigo Kurosaki, soy el líder de los Morte y estamos aquí para deshacernos de estorbos como ustedes – dijo mientras desenfundaba su espada y miraba de forma desafiante al castaño.

\- Por lo visto me divertirás un rato, escoria – comento Xanxus poniéndose de pie y destruyendo el sistema holográfico para dejar de aparentar ser el castaño e igual sacaba de sus bolsillos sus pistolas.

\- Lo mismo opino – dijo Ichigo lanzándose al ataque mientras recubría su espada con sus llamas del cielo.

 **Canchas de beisbol:**

\- Este lugar parece interesante para nuestra batalla, no crees – comento el peli negro, mientras analizaba el lugar.

\- Opino lo mismo, basura – hablo con seriedad Squalo – veamos si sabes usar esa espada.

\- Entonces permíteme presentarme, ya que sería injusto que te matara sin que sepas mi nombre – hablo con seguridad - me llamo: Byakuya Kuchiki, y soy el segundo comandante de las fuerzas especiales de los Morte.

\- Voiii, son unos copiones – se quejó Squalo.

\- Tienes que gritar cuando hablas – le pregunto algo enojado – ya me duele la cabeza de solo escucharte.

\- Por mi puedes largarte escoria, nadie te pidió que vengas a joder con tu presencia – le contesto con enojo el peli blanco.

\- Tienes razón, solo debo apurarme a asesinarte y todo terminara – comento mientras que su espada era recubierta con llamas de nube – veamos que estilo de espada es mejor – hablo con seguridad.

 **Patio:**

\- Shishi, por lo visto eres alguien persistente y molesto – comento Belphegor.

\- Si enumeramos defectos de personalidad, creo que tú me ganas – le comento con burla el peli blanco.

\- Oh y también arrogante, pero que se puede esperar de un plebeyo como tú – volvió a molestarle el rubio.

\- Lo dice alguien que a pesar de su edad aun es un inmaduro – le contesto.

\- Bueno dejémonos de juegos y pongámonos serios – comento mientras que de sus manos aparecían varios cuchillos.

\- Solo espero no termines llorando cuando te derrote "su alteza" – comento con burla.

\- En tus sueños.

\- Veamos si tus cuchillos pueden contra mi espada – hablo con voz segura el peli blanco – yo: Toshiro Hitsugaya, te derrotare aquí mismo – dijo mientras que su espada se recubría con llamas de la lluvia.

\- Así que ese es tu elemento – opino divertido el rubio – pero veamos si tu espadita puede contra mis cuchillos.

 **Zona cerca de los arboles:**

\- Este es un buen lugar – opino Levi al notar que el rubio seguía detrás suyo.

\- Por lo visto quieres aprovechar los árboles para usarlos a tu favor – comento divertido el rubio – pero creo que no lo pensaste bien, si fueras el simón del bosque si tendría miedo, pero no es el caso.

\- No me importa que opines, yo daré todo por mi jefe, así que te derrotare – hablo con seguridad.

\- Ah… - bostezo – que aburrido eres, demostrando lo que vales – se burló.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – se quejó el peli negro.

\- Como gustes, bueno acabemos con esto – hablo con determinación.

\- Primero preséntate – se quejó Levi.

\- Cierto, mi nombre es: Kisuke Urahara, soy parte de la división Morte.

\- Ahora con más razón, no puedo dejarme vencer por una mala copia de nuestro grupo – opino Levi mientras desplegaba sus sombrillas y se preparaba para la batalla.

\- Veamos si puedes darme batalla – comento Urahara mientras desenfundaba su espada y la cubría con sus llamas de rayo.

\- Mismo elemento, entonces esto será divertido – comento Levi al mismo tiempo que igual activaba sus llamas.

 **Gimnasio de Boxeo:**

\- Por lo visto tu serás mi contrincante – opino Lussuria observando a la peli morada que estaba para en uno de los postes del ring de boxeo.

\- Y por lo visto tengo tan mala suerte porque me toco contra el rarito – dijo divertida la mujer.

\- Tus complejos de inferioridad no son mi culpa, querida – le contesto divertido, haciendo enojar a la mujer.

\- Ya veremos quién es el que tiene complejos – comento con enfado.

\- Adelante entonces – dijo Lussuria subiéndose al ring y quitándose su chaqueta y colocándose en posición de combate.

\- Entonces que así sea – dijo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta – yo: Yoruichi Shihouin, te voy a derrotar – dijo mientras apretaba sus puños e igual se colocaba en posición de combate.

\- Solo espero no te rompas una uña – le contesto con burla.

\- Curioso, lo mismo te iba a decir – volvió a hablar Yoruichi.

 **Laboratorio subterráneo:**

\- Morte… - comento algo asombrado Verde mientras seguía teclado varios comando en su computadora e igual miraba todas las pantallas que tenía donde podía observar las peleas de todos – aún sigo dudando, como rayos logro predecir todo esto Giotto… supongo que terminando esto lo analizare – dijo guardándose ese dato para sí mismo, en eso noto que un botón color rojo parpadeaba cerca de los tableros principales que manejaban las pantallas – por lo visto esos niños ya activaron a su juguete, espero que estén bien al igual que ellos… - hablo algo preocupado – tch… mejor me concentro en tratar de comunicarme con Cozart o Byakuran…

\- Yo me preocuparía más por mí mismo que por los demás – hablo una voz detrás de él.

\- Sabia que me encontrarías tarde o temprano, Jellal – comento Verde, sin mirar a verle ya que seguía ocupado con su computadora.

\- Y por lo visto, no aprendiste nada de tu experiencia anterior – comento divertido mientras se acercaba a paso lento hasta el científico.

\- No me compares contigo – hablo Verde, ahora girando su asiento y mirando a los ojos a su adversario – la otra vez nos tomaron desprevenidos e igual teníamos una misión en ese instante – comento apagando los monitores para que el peli azul no viera nada – pero ahora la situación diferente porque nuestra misión es acabar con ustedes.

\- Jajajaja, que divertido y ¿cómo me vencerás? si la última vez te salvaste por suerte porque ya estabas a un paso de la muerte – le dijo mientras le sonreía con malicia.

\- Ese fue un golpe de suerte, pero esta vez será diferente – hablo con seguridad, mientras que de sus manos hacia aparecer rayos.

\- Así que aprendiste nuevos trucos, cuatro ojos – se burló - entonces esta vez sí me divertiré más contigo.

\- Solo espero no te arrepientas de tus palabras – comento Verde levantándose de su asiento y acto seguido todas las pantallas y la computadora fueron descendiendo por una escotilla secreta y puesta a salvo debajo de ellos.

\- Claro que no y cuando te mate destrozare tu amada computadora con tu cadáver.

\- … - Verde no contesto a eso, mientras que empezaba a concentrar sus llamas para la verdadera batalla e igual estaba seguro de ganar porque ya tenía diferentes planes de respaldo, por lo que esta vez no sería derrotado e igual seria de más apoyo e utilidad para el equipo con su arma secreta.

 **Azotea:**

\- ¿Sigues usando esas extrañas llamas? – hablo con algo de cansancio Dino, mientras se limpiaba la sangre que tenía en su mejilla izquierda.

\- Y tú sigues confiando de ese ridículo látigo – le contesto Ciel.

Dino simplemente apretó con más fuerza su látigo, era verdad que cuando escucho la detonación en un principio se iría a reunir con los demás en la entrada de la escuela, pero sintió su presencia, por lo que él se dirigió a la azotea encontrándose con ese extraño chico que había dicho ser su némesis, el cual lo miro con diversión.

Mas tardaron en intercambiar algunas palabras que ambos empezaran a lanzarse sus ataques y por la forma en como iba la batalla parecía que estaban parejos en fuerza pero de un momento a otro empezó a ocurrir como la vez pasada, una extraña aura rodeaba al peli azul y ahora era más agresivo y certero con sus ataques, por lo que le era un poco más difícil de esquivarlos y algunas veces los cuchillos lo alcanzaban.

Esto estaba mal, se estaba cansando rápidamente, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de ser derrotado porque eso significaría problemas para los demás ya que lo más seguro es que el otro fuera a apoyar a alguien más en su batalla… e igual perder significaría que le fallaría a su familia e igual Reborn lo mataría.

Por lo que decidió hacer su propia jugada especial, ya era el momento perfecto para usar el arma especial que le dio Chequerface, por lo que en un rápido movimiento esquivo los cuchillos que se dirigían hacia él, salto así atrás para dejar un poco de distancia y soltó su látigo.

\- Eh, así que ya te rindes – se burló Ciel.

\- No exactamente – le contesto mientras tenia escondida su mirada con su fleco – es hora de ponerse serios – dijo levantando la vista y reflejando una gran determinación e su mirada.

Acto seguido, saco de su chaqueta otro látigo, solo que este era de color negro con el mango rojo y tenía una moneda dorada con el emblema de su familia e igual se colocaba un anillo de plata en su dedo corazón de la mano derecha.

\- Así que tenías un arma escondida, pero eso no te ayudara – hablo Ciel con seguridad.

\- Eso está por verse –le contesto Dino y acto seguido activo sus llamas mientras sacaba su caja de armas para llamar a su compañero a la batalla y al mismo tiempo el peli azul le atacaba con una nueva ronda de cuchillos pero estos jamás llegaron al rubio ya que cayeron al suelo convertidos en piedra.

\- Pero… - empezó a decir sorprendido Ciel y en eso lo noto ahora junto a Dino estaba un caballo blanco con melena de llamas del cielo e igual sus ojos eran dorados – así que tienes un compañero, que tramposo pero bueno siendo así deja llamo al mío – dijo mientras que en su ojo derecho se dibujaba un extraño símbolo y ahora parecían estar encerrados en una ilusión, donde ahora se podía ver una silueta humana detrás del peli azul – ahora de nuevo la balanza queda nivelada – dijo mientras sonreía, asustando un poco al rubio.

 **Árboles en la entrada de la escuela:**

\- Por lo visto los tortolos juegan en equipo – se burló Kidd, mientras esquivaba una bala que se dirigía hacia él.

\- Bueno entonces nosotros también jugaremos en equipo – comento Ángela, mientras ella le apuntaba a Colonello, pero este lo esquivaba.

\- Por lo visto ya no están tan altaneros como la otra vez – se burló Lal.

\- No te confíes tanto arcobaleno fallido – le contesto con enojo Kidd.

\- Deja de ofenderla, kora – le regaño Colonello mientras le apuntaba a su cabeza, pero este logro esquivarla a centímetros de distancia.

\- Deja de preocuparte por tu novia y concéntrate en nuestra batalla – se quejó Angela mientras le disparaba en las piernas al rubio.

\- ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS! – gritaron al mismo tiempo el rubio y la peli azul.

\- A mí me parece que lo son – hablo aburrido Kidd mientras que Ángela empezaba a reírse a carcajadas – bueno es hora de ponernos serios – dijo sonriendo de lado mientras que activaba sus llamas y se lanzaba a golpear en el rostro a Lal, pero esta bloqueo el ataque y con ello empezaron un intercambio de patadas y puñetazos.

\- Cierto, rubio hora de ponernos serios – hablo con burla Angela.

\- Te iba a decir lo mismo, kora – comento Colonello mientras concentraba sus llamas en su rifle para empezar a disparar siendo imitado por la rubia.

Entre la lluvia de disparos, Ángela noto que la espalda de Lal esta desprotegida por lo que sin dudarlo busco dispararle, lastimándola en el hombro derecho.

\- Eso es cobarde, kora – le regaño el rubio enojado.

\- Tranquilo Colonello, estoy bien – comento mientras bloqueaba el ataque del pelinegro a duras penas.

\- No necesito de tu ayuda – se quejó Kidd mirando de reojo a la rubia.

\- Se dice gracias – le regaño la chica sacándole la lengua.

\- Si esas serán las reglas de esta batalla, entonces no vale quejarse – comento Lal mientras sonreía de lado y dejaba a la vista que alrededor de su cuerpo habían varias cajas de armas de color roja con decoraciones en negro.

\- Cierto, es hora de usarlos, espero estén preparados, kora – comento Colonello mientras sacaba una caja blanca con bordes azules.

\- Así que además obtuvieron nuevos juguetes – comento emocionada Ángela, mientras activaba sus llamas y sus armas cambiaban de forma a dos rifles cortos.

\- Bueno no son los únicos – dijo Kidd mientras activaba sus llamas, las cuales empezaron a rodearle y dejando un brillo intenso que por un momento segó a todos a su alrededor pero el brillo no duro mucho ya que rápidamente desapareció mostrando que la apariencia de este cambio ligeramente y ahora tenía la boca costuradas y sus ropas negras con 3 líneas horizontales blancas mientras que su mirada se miraba vacía – ahora comencemos la segunda ronda – comento mientras se lanza a golpear nuevamente a Lal.

 **Gimnasio Techado:**

\- Dejémonos de juegos amante del dinero, o es que me tienes miedo – pregunto con burla Anatoly.

\- Quien le tendría miedo a un novato como tú – opino con fastidio Mamon apareciendo en medio del lugar.

\- Entonces ¿por qué corriste?

\- Para ahorrarte la humillación de que tus amigos te vieran perder – contesto con burla la chica.

\- Maldita…. Ahora veras… - dijo enojado el peli rosa mientras sacaba su guadaña doble y se preparaba para invocar sus ilusiones.

\- Lo mismo opino – dijo Mamon, mientras empezaba a invocar a sus ilusiones creando varias enredaderas que cubrían todo el lugar y crea copias de ella misma de diversos colores.

\- Crees que caeré en algo tan estúpido como eso – hablo enojado el chico- no me subestimes – dijo enojado mientras que movía su arma y hacia un corte en el aire al mismo tiempo que aparecían pequeños demonios los cuales se dirigían a atacar a las copias de la chica.

\- No lo creo, lo afirmo – comento la ilusionista apareciendo detrás de él y al mismo tiempo lo atacaba con varios tentáculos los cuales lo apretaban, pero en eso la ilusión desapareció mostrando que era una caja de balones lo que tenía Mamon entre sus ilusiones.

\- Un poco lista, pero no tanto – dijo Anatoly con arrogancia mientras invocaba nuevamente más demonios y se lanzaban a morder a la chica, pero nuevamente atacaron a una ilusión.

\- Eres algo lento – se burló Mamon.

\- En ese caso, deberemos ir a mi propio escenario – comento Anatoly, mientras se arrancaba la bala que traiga en el cuello y la colocaba en su guadaña la cual cambio de forma y ahora era de color roja con muchos picos.

\- Eso no me asusta – se quejó la chica.

\- Pues deberías… - dijo mientras que la hacía girar rápidamente entre sus manos y acto seguido el mundo que tenían a su al redor cambio ahora por una escena pos apocalíptica donde se podía apreciar muchos esqueletos y volcanes en erupción con el cielo negro y muchos árboles incendiándose.

\- Entonces creo que igual debo jugar de forma seria – argumento Mamon, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una caja color índigo y un anillo plateado con una piedra del mismo color, acto seguido se colocó el anillo en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha , activo sus llamas y estas fueron introducidas en la caja.

\- Crees que una cajita te salvara, que ridícula – dijo mientras buscaba crear una corriente de lava la cual fue directo hacia la chica, pero esta se quebró como si hubiera sido cristal y ahora revelaba que la chica tenía sobre su cabeza a una serpiente de color amarillo con alas – pero que…

\- Es hora que de mi amigo y yo te enseñemos lo que es una verdadera ilusión – hablo con burla la chica y ahora aparecía varios pilares de fuego con enredaderas a su alrededor, los cuales estaban acercándose rápidamente al peli rosa.

 **Piscina:**

\- Me puedes decir porque rayos me copias, Tetsuta – le hablo con enojo Luna.

\- Eso mismo te iba a preguntar, loca – se defendió el moreno.

\- Por lo visto estos no se llevan nada bien – comento algo divertido Fon al mirar a sus enemigos.

\- Entonces, usemos eso a nuestro favor – opino Skull mientras miraba la pelea de sus adversarios.

\- Aun me es difícil acostumbrarme a que tu nueva personalidad – hablo Fon mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – pero me agrada.

\- Luego arreglamos cuentas Tetsuya, primero matémosles – dijo algo irritada la rubia.

\- Por primera vez coincido contigo – dijo de forma seria mirando a ver a sus oponentes.

\- Ya van a pelear, yo pensé que seguirían jugando entre ustedes – se burló Skull.

\- No nos subestimes – dijo la chica activando sus llamas al máximo recubriendo sus guantes ingleses – comencemos, ya que deseo verte perder la cabeza nuevamente Fon – se burló.

\- La vez pasada me deje llevar, pero esta vez te aseguro que tu serás la que pierda la calma – hablo de forma segura mientras deja escapar un poco de aire por su boca y se colocaba en posición de pelea.

\- Esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte gusano, la vez pasada me deje llevar por la sorpresa de tu fuerza pero esta vez no será el caso – dijo enojado Tetsuya mientras activaba sus llamas e igual se lanza a golpear al motociclista el cual lo espero para contestarle el ataque.

Ahora las dos parejas estaban peleando en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, donde la velocidad con la que se movían no dejaba ver con claridad los movimientos y solo se veía el rastro de llamas que dejaban.

\- Maldito Fon, porque no te enojas – se quejó Luna, ya empezando a desesperarse debido a que no tenía sentido ya que la última vez fue más fácil de enojar pero ahora parecía que nada lo enfadaba y eso la enojaba a ella.

\- Te lo dije, esta vez tu serás la que pierda, porque yo tengo claro cuál es mi objetivo – hablo con voz calmada el pelinegro.

\- No me importa que tan fuertes sean, les derrotaremos – hablo con seguridad Tetsuya mientras esquivaba un puñetazo de Skull – oye Luna, combinemos nuestra fuerza – le sugirió.

\- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo activando sus llamas y haciendo que estas se combinaran con las de su compañero.

\- ¿Cómo hacen eso? – pregunto asombrado Skull.

\- Es algo que no les incumbe – dijo con seguirdad la chica mientras que brillaba en su mano derecha las llamas de la tormenta y en la izquierda la de la nueve.

\- Esto será más complicado – hablo Fon.

\- Más de lo que piensan – dijo con burla Tetsuya, mientras se preparaba para el siguiente ataque.

 **Afueras de Namimori:**

\- Señor, por lo visto ya estaban avizados de nuestra llegada – hablo un pelinegro, de ojos color azules, de tés clara, el cual estaba usando una sudadera verde con un pantalón azul rey y tenis blancos.

\- Eso veo, pero no te preocupes mi lindo Tsuyoshi, veras que eso no les salvara de una muerte inminente – hablo con calma Sagura.

\- Yo solo espero que todos regresen con vida – opino triste Tsuyoshi.

\- A mi eso no me importa, solo quiero el trinisett, además todos tienen un trato conmigo y saben que les pasara si fracasan – hablo con malicia el peliblanco.


	34. Capítulo 33: Las rubias son peligrosas

Hola a todos :P

si lo se tarde, pero digamos que para las batallas realmente debo reunir varios requisitos: xD tranquilidad e inspiración, lo bueno es que aquí está el siguiente cap y como lo delata el cap aquí se lucirá nuestra rubia consentida ;)

Bueno sin más me despido por ahora ;) disfruten la lectura.

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 33: Las rubias son peligrosas.

Elena se encontraba un poco nerviosa, era verdad que había estado de acuerdo con el plan pero aun así no dejaba de preocuparse y eso lo manifestaba mientras daba vueltas por toda la habitación en donde se encontraba, claro que estas acciones solo ponían un poco más nervioso a su acompañante ya que por su parte Byakuran estaba sentado en uno de los sofás del lugar mientras suspiraba y le miraba caminar.

\- Si sigues así le harás un hueco a mi piso – se burló Byakuran.

\- Si lo se… pero es que no puedo evitar preocuparme – le contesto Elena, dejando su andar para mirarle a ver a los ojos.

\- Tranquila, estoy segura que Deamon y los demás no se rendirán tan fácilmente – hablo el peliblanco para animarla.

\- ¿Quien se preocupa por ellos? – se quejó Elena – yo hablo de los pequeños.

\- Ah… - contesto Byakuran algo nervioso – ¿y no te preocupas por tu esposo?

\- Na, yo sé que el estará bien – contesto enseguida – ellos son fuertes, pero sigo cuestionándome porque involucrar a los niños.

\- Tranquila, Muku-chan y los demás están seguros – le contesto.

\- Hmm… eso me recuerda, Byakuran algo que desees compartir con la clase – pregunto algo seria Elena mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al peliblanco.

\- Am… ¿algo?, ¿algo como que Elena?

\- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi lindo hijo?

\- … - esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa ya que solo atino a sonrojarse un poco – am… ¿por qué preguntas eso?

\- Aja, crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo le ves – dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y levantaba una ceja.

\- Ah… bueno sobre eso es que… - ahora Byakuran se sentía acorralado.

\- Sabes no permitiré que un asaltacunas adicto a los dulces se quiera pasar de listo y menos sin mi autorización – le hablo de forma seria mientras notaba que el contrario se encogía de miedo en su sitio.

\- No es lo que piensas… es que… - por alguna razón ya no sabía que decir.

Por otra parte en el marco de la puerta se encontraban los demás observando la pelea.

\- Je je, por lo visto ya lo descubrieron – se burló Bluebell.

\- Elena será una suegra de temer – opino Zakuro.

\- Animo, Byakuran-sama – dijo Kikyo.

\- Dudo que salga vivo, Elena-san da miedo – opino Daisy.

\- Si, porque ni yo puedo ayudarle en esta ocasión – dijo Torikabuto.

\- Entonces, que tienes que decir en tu defensa – se volvió escuchar hablar a la rubia de forma seria.

\- Am… bueno yo…

Pero Byakuran no logro responder ya que en ese momento en la segunda planta de la casa se escuchó una explosión, la cual puso en alerta a todos por lo que rápidamente subieron notando que el lugar fue de la habitación donde se suponían estaban los señuelos de los menores.

Cuando llegaron no se podía apreciar mucho ya que una capa de polvo impedía ver, pero en ello notaron una imagen muy tétrica: los menores estaban debajo de los escombros y algunos con metales atravesando su cuerpo.

\- Que aburrido, en serio estos son los mocosos que les causaron problemas – dijo una voz aburrida burlarse.

\- Que patéticos – se escuchó burlarse a una voz femenina.

\- Eso es porque no se enfrentaron a ellos en combate – se escuchó quejarse a otra voz masculina.

En eso lograron ver a 7 personas paradas sobre los escombros y por lo que se notaba estaban empezando a discutir, pero su discusión paro cuando se percataron de su presencia.

\- Llegan tarde – se burló un peli verde de cabello corto y ligeramente ondulado, de tés clara y ojos color verde que en esos momentos usaba una chaqueta de estilo militar verde con una camisa roja por debajo, pantalones negros y botas negras.

\- Malditos, eso es de cobardes – se quejó Bluebell.

\- Esto es una guerra mocosa, todo es válido – le contesto un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, tés clara el cual usaba una camisa blanca con corbata roja, pantalones café oscuro, una chaqueta café y un sombrero café con una cinta roja.

\- Pero por lo visto ustedes no tiene honor en la batalla – opino de forma seria Torikabuto.

\- Dios, que fastidio es escuchar sus quejas – opino aburrida una mujer pelinegra de cabello largo, de tés clara, ojos color violeta la cual usaba un blusa de manga larga corto de color azul rey algo escotado, con varias correas y estoperoles, medias negras con botas negras largas que igual tenían agujetas y correas.

\- Yo creo que nosotros somos los fastidiados con su plática absurda – opino con enojo Elena.

\- Pensé que estarías llorando por tus mocosos – opino de forma seria un peli naranja de tés ligeramente bronceada, ojoso color café que llevaba puesto un smoking color negro con camisa blanca ligeramente desabotonada y una correa en su cuello, además de tener puesto unos guates negros.

\- ¿No pensaran que dejaríamos que les lastimaran tan fácil o sí? – hablo de forma seria Byakuran.

\- Entonces ustedes tampoco los tienen – le contesto un pelinegro de ojos rojos y tés muy clara que usaba una camisa rosada con el dibujo de una estrella, chaqueta azul, pantalones negros y tenis blancos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que tampoco nosotros? – pregunto Kikyo mientras levantaba una ceja.

\- Ya sabemos de su truco con los Varia – menciono un pelinegro de cabello corto, tés clara y ojos color violeta los cuales estaban detrás de unas gafas color negro, el cual vestía un pantalón negro con camisa blanca y corbata azul con una chaqueta de cuero negro y zapatos negros.

\- Entonces el rubio estaba en lo cierto y atacaron de forma simultanea – hablo de forma seria Zakuro.

\- Hmmm… entonces es verdad, ustedes ya estaban preparados para nuestra llegada, interesante – dijo un peli azul de cabello corto, ojos azul claro de tés clara, llevaba puesto una camisa negra de manga corta con una corbata azul metálico, pantalones negros y tenis blancos con diseños de cuadros en negro.

\- Esa era la idea – hablo Daisy.

\- Entonces asumo que estos no son los mocosos – hablo fastidiado el peli verde.

Y como si obtuvieran una respuesta de forma inmediata el sistema holográfico desapareció ahora revelando a 9 osos de peluches gigantes destrozados.

\- Que desperdicio de felpa – opino la única mujer de ese grupo.

\- Bueno dejémonos de juegos ridículos, es hora de terminar con nuestro trabajo – hablo de forma seria el peli naranja.

\- Entonces ustedes son nuestros némesis – pregunto de forma seria Byakuran.

\- Así es – le contesto el peli azul.

\- Entonces ustedes fueron los que se atrevieron a lastimar a mis bebes – les dijo de forma amenazante Elena.

\- Eso fue cortesía de ese par – dijo con burla el pelinegro de gafas.

\- Mejor déjense de tonterías y comencemos – hablo de forma seria Zakuro.

\- Cierto, pero primero déjenos presentarnos, yo soy Staz el Cielo Spuma – hablo el pelinegro de ojos rojos mientras colocaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- Me llamo Hotaru y soy la Nuvola Spuma – dijo la pelinegra.

\- Yo soy Ryoma – hablo el peli naranja – soy el Nebbia Spuma.

\- Y yo Chris, el Ray Spuma – hablo con arrogancia el peli verde.

\- Mi nombre es Liam, soy el Pioggia Spuma – dijo mientras sonreía de forma burlona y miraba a los ojos a Bluebell.

\- Yuu, soy el Tempesta Spuma.

\- Y yo soy Raito, el Solare Spuma – dijo divertido el peli azul.

\- Veo que están confiados en esta batalla – opino Kikyo.

\- No es que estemos, sabemos que no podrán contra nosotros – afirmo Liam.

\- ¿Y qué les hace pensar tal estupidez?– les dijo Bluebell de forma molesta.

\- Solo con verte, lo sabemos – hablo con ironía Hotaru.

\- Curioso, yo pensaba lo mismo al verte – le contesto Elena provocando que la pelinegra se enojara.

\- Ya dejen sus peleas de gatas para otro momento – hablo aburrido Staz.

\- Entonces es hora de ponernos serios – dijo Zakuro mientras activaba sus llamas.

\- Por fin, alguien que habla mi idioma – dijo Yuu mientras igual activaba sus llamas.

Acto seguido los demás activaron sus llamas y en ese instante los osos de peluche se pusieron de pie para abrir sus bocas dejando salir una capa de humo que nublo la vista de los enemigos, los cuales solo sintieron como eran sujetados y aventados a algún punto de la casa.

 ** _En el laboratorio de la Corporación:_**

\- Ya logre comunicarme con el grupo de Byakuran – hablo Spaner mientras seguía tecleando comandos de forma rápida.

\- Si ya vi la señal que mando Elena-san, ahora conecto los monitores para igual vigilarles – hablo rápido Shoichi – ¿cómo vas con la escuela?

\- Ya casi termino la reparación del sistema de cámaras para poder ver cómo van los chicos.

\- Bien, recuerda no debemos perderlos de vista ya que así podremos estudiar los movimientos de todos y enviárselos a ellos para que estén preparados para todo – hablo el pelirrojo.

\- Si, por lo visto Cozart-san igual ya está en batalla – dijo de forma preocupada el rubio.

\- Al menos aun no nos han encontrado a nosotros ni a Tsunayoshi y los chicos – hablo algo aliviado Shoichi.

\- Pero tampoco debemos confiarnos – dijo de forma seria Spaner mientras miraba por las pantallas donde podía ver a Giotto y los demás peleando contra esos sujetos.

\- Lo sé, por eso igual daremos todo de nosotros – dijo de forma seria Shoichi mientras miraba de reojo las pantallas y seguía tecleando diversos comandos en su computadora.

En eso empezó a sonar una nueva alarma…

\- Maldición… ya los encontraron – hablo enojado nuevamente el pelirrojo.

\- Esto es malo, Shoichi tenemos un enemigo encima de nosotros – hablo preocupado Spanner.

\- No… aún no está del todo listo – hablo asustado el pelirrojo.

\- No hay tiempo, actívalo o ten por seguro que nos mataran y nuestro esfuerzo habrá sido en balde – le ordeno el rubio.

Ante esa orden el pelirrojo asintió y con ello se colocó de pie y llego a un panel especial donde había incrustada una caja de color blanco, saco un anillo negro con una piedra blanca de su bolsillo y se la coloco en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha, acto seguido una llama de color amarillo apareció de la piedra y rápidamente la coloco dentro de la caja.

Tras unos segundos varias pantallas gigantes aparecieron alrededor de ellos y un ligero temblor se sintió por todo el edificio.

\- Todos los sistemas funcionas Shoichi, estas operando al 100% - opino alegre Spaner mientras se levantaba y ahora se sentaba enfrente de la computadora donde se veían los monitores e igual en ese lugar había una caja de color negra incrustada en el tablero – ahora es mi turno – dijo con seguridad sacando un anillo de plata con una piedra blanca que tenía en su cuello con una cadena para luego colocársela, en eso empezó a salir una gran cantidad de llamas color verde las cuales fueron introducidas en la caja y ahora el panel fue modifico de forma drástica revelando ahora un tablero más complejo – ahora comenzara la diversión – dijo mientras sacaba una nueva paleta de su bolsillo, la abría y se la colocaba en su boca.

\- Ahora comencemos – dijo de forma segura Shoichi mientras que usando el control empezaba a activar su nueva arma.

 ** _Jardín de la mansión malvavisco:_**

\- Así que el plan era separarnos – opino Staz, mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía sus ropas.

\- Mi idea era atrapar al idiota que lastimo a mi Muku-chan, pero supongo debo conformarme – hablo aburrido Byakuran.

\- Eh, y yo esperaba jugar con la rubia o la niña – le contesto Staz con burla.

\- Bueno entonces estamos en la misma situación – opino divertido para luego cambiar su mirada por una seria – pero primero acabare contigo.

\- Eso lo dudo pero será divertido ver como lo intentas – hablo con arrogancia Staz – ¿qué tal si aumentamos nuestra apuesta?

\- Te escucho.

\- Además de los anillos, el ganador recibirá un extra.

\- ¿Que tienes en mente?

\- Lo pensaremos en la batalla.

\- Sabes aun no me queda claro porque pelear si al final esto no es algo que nos involucre.

\- Tal vez en su caso, pero todos nosotros tenemos un trato con Sagura y debemos cumplir o si no… - en eso Staz dejo de hablar por un momento estuvo a punto de hablar de más.

\- ¿O si no que?

\- Olvídalo y mejor prepárate para perecer – dijo el pelinegro enojado activando sus llamas del cielo.

\- Eh interesante – dijo Byakuran mientras que hacia aparecer sus alas y se preparaba para la batalla.

En un rápido movimiento esquivo el primer ataque, ya que el pelinegro se lanzó para poder darle un puñetazo limpio en la cara le cual esquivo pero entonces recibió una patada en el estómago y al mismo tiempo recibía un golpe con ambos puños en su espalda haciéndole caer, pero entonces aprovecho girarse para patear a su enemigo y derribarlo, haciendo una pirueta le lanzo una patada aérea en la cara, la cual le rompió el labio.

\- Nada mal – le felicito Staz mientras se limpiaba la sangre – buen calentamiento ahora juguemos – dijo mientras hacía aparecer una mano gigante con garras de la nada la cual estaba hecha con llamas del cielo.

Staz se lanzó nuevamente al ataque pero ahora con esa mano sus ataques abarcaban más espacio, por lo que era un poco más difícil esquivarlo pero dos podían jugar ese juego, Byakuran rápidamente saco una caja blanca de su bolsillo a la cual le introdujo sus llamas y con ello apareció un dragón blanco junto a él. La mano gigante apareció a su espalda pero ahora fue detenida por otra mano solo que esta era de color negro transparente.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- Como dijiste el calentamiento acabo – hablo Byakuran mostrando una mirada seria la cual también mostraba un extraño brillo – ahora sigamos – dijo mientras que la mano transparente destruirá la naranja y su dragón se lanzaba a atacar al pelinegro mientras que él hacían un movimiento rápido colocándose de un costado para ahora patearlo con fuerza en sus costillas.

 ** _Entrada de la mansión:_**

\- Ingenioso - hablo con ironía Hotaru.

\- Espero que estés preparada porque no importa que seas una mujer igual acabare contigo – hablo de forma seria Kikyo.

\- Jamás espere algo diferente – se burló la chica –además justo te iba a decir lo mismo prepárate, porque te hare llorar.

\- Lo dudo, yo le jure a Byakuran-sama que le ayudaría a derrotarles.

\- Curioso, porque le agregas el honorifica "sama" ¿es tu amo o qué? – se burló Hotaru.

\- Es la forma de demostrarle mi respeto y gratitud que le tengo.

\- Aburrido – se quejó la chica mientras activaba sus llamas.

\- Tal vez alguien como tú no entienda este sentimiento de agradecimiento hacia alguien que te da una ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio.

\- Esas son estupideces, todos son iguales: si te ayudan es porque desean algo a cambio, nadie da algo por nada.

\- Tal vez la mayoría son así pero Byakuran-sama me brindó su apoyo y comprensión cuando todos me dieron la espalda; él me ayudo a salir de las calles, me dio un propósito de vida y una nueva familia a la cual proteger.

\- Que cursilerías, tal vez eso te funcione con los demás pero no conmigo – dijo con odio Hotaru, mientras recordaba algo que solo la hacía enojar – no importa que al principio todo se vea lindo al final cuando te conviertas en un estorbo eventualmente te harán a un lado y desecharan – grito enojada mientras que tomaba entre sus manos uno de los estoperoles de su ropa y le hacía crecer hasta convertirse en un báculo y lanzarse al ataque contra el peli verde.

Kikyo busco bloquear el ataque mientras miraba con duda a su oponente, ya que no sabía de qué hablaba pero se hacía una ligera idea, pero en ese no era el momento para compadecerse del enemigo ya que los aliados de la chica atacaron sin compasión a los pequeños a los cuales igual estimaba, por lo que igual activo sus llamas e hizo crecer su cabello e igual hizo que estos se endurecieran hasta tener una dureza similar a la del metal para igual atacar a la chica mientras que también buscaba esquivar sus ataques.

\- No se que es lo que hayas vivido y de cierta forma no me interesa, pero no permitiré que tu y tus aloiados lastimen a mi familia – declaro el peli verde de forma segura.

\- Eso lo veremos – le contesto con burla la mujer mientras que sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón varias perlas y las lanzaba en contra de Kikyo, las cuales al estar cerca empezaron a crecer y al chocar con alguna superficie estallaban liberando miles de agujas.

 ** _Cerca de la Piscina:_**

\- Buu que mala suerte, me toco pelear contra ti – se quejó Liam mientras se acomodaba su sombrero y miraba con burla a su oponente.

\- Eso mismo te iba a decir – le contesto Bluebell.

\- Para pelear contra una mujer hubiera preferido a la otra, al menos ahí tendría mejor vista – dijo mientras sonreía de forma picara – porque tu estas tan plana que aburres mocosa.

\- Maldito cretino, es algo natural porque aún estoy en crecimiento – se quejó enojada y sonrojada la peli azul.

\- Ah, si lo que digas cariño – le dijo con fastidio – mejor se buena, entrégame tu anillo y tal vez no haga tu muerte tan dolorosa.

\- Claro, algo más que desee su alteza – hablo con burla Bluebell.

\- Bueno ya que estas con esas, podrías…. – pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando un látigo de agua le golpeo la cara haciéndole perder ligeramente le equilibrio – maldita mocosa, ahora veras – hablo con odio mientras activaba sus llamas.

\- Entonces tu igual prepárate – dijo la chica mientras activaba sus llamas y las insertaba en una caja que le había dado Chequerface.

\- Ni creas que por ponerte maquillaje te salvaras de tu castigo – dijo mientras brincaba hacia ella y con sus llamas materializaba una espada para atacarle, pero en eso noto que su ataque fue detenido al chocar contra algo, en eso noto que la chica estaba encerrada en una burbuja de agua y ahora ella tenía una cola de sirena – en serio una sirena sin bracier, como digo esto sería más divertido si fueras unos años mayor.

\- Te enseñare que es lo divertido imbécil – hablo enojada la peli azul mientras que el agua de la piscina se elevaba para convertirse en picos y atacar por detrás a su enemigo.

\- Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego – hablo el peli rojo mientras que sacaba un juego de cartas de su bolsillo, los cuales estaban cubiertos con las llamas de la lluvia, acto seguido las arrojo en dirección de la peli azul.

Bluebell confiaba en su barrera pero noto que esa era una distracción ya que al girarse noto al pelirrojo detrás suyo el cual había atravesado al barrera y ahora con una pistola le apuntaba, pero entonces ella simplemente sonrió desconcertando al pelirrojo el cual empezó a sentir que se ahogaba y perdía sus fuerzas.

Liam se estaba maldiciendo, había caído en la trampa de la chica ya que noto que esa esfera solo reforzaba más las cualidades naturales de su atributo, por lo que busco hacer estallar el lugar con una granada que saco de entre sus ropas y de esta forma rompiendo la burbuja en la cual estaban encerrados.

 ** _Techo de la mansión:_**

\- Nada mal para un chico que aun juega con peluches – se burló Raito.

\- No deberías juzgar a alguien por sus gustos – se defendió Daisy, mientras sujetaba su conejo de peluche.

\- Si, lo que digas – le contesto con ironía – bueno entonces ese era su plan, ¿dividirnos para pelear más cómodos?

\- La verdad prefiero estar lejos de Elena-san en estos momentos – hablo con lago de temor en su voz el peli verde.

\- ¿Elena-san?, te refieres a la rubia – pregunto recibiendo como respuesta un si silencioso por parte de su adversario – oh vamos que tanto puede hacer esa mujer, ella no tiene algún historial que diga que sepa pelear – se burló.

\- Yo no tentaría a mi suerte – remarco Daisy.

\- Bueno dejemos de hablar de tus miedos ridículos por la rubia y entrégame tu anillo – le exigió el peli azul.

\- Lo lamento pero eso no será posible – le contesto – ya que mi misión es derrotarte en este momento – hablo usando una voz llena de seguridad.

\- Pues si tan confiado estas, demuéstramelo – dijo activando sus llamas - aunque con esa apariencia dudo que me des problemas – en eso llamas materializaban unos audífonos sobre su cabeza – hora del show – y tras eso se lanzó a atacar al peli verde.

Diasy bloqueo el ataque y en ese instante igual activo sus llamas y saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una caja de color amarillo a la cual le introdujo sus llamas y con eso su cuerpo empezó a adoptar una tonalidad verde y le aparecieron escamas en su cuerpo para darle la apariencia de un lagarto.

\- Interesante transformación – hablo con burla el peli azul – pero veamos que tanto resistes mis ataques.

\- Entonces compruébalo por ti mismo – contesto de forma segura.

Y con ello de nuevo empezaron a atacarse y en uno de esos movimientos, ambos lograron lastimar al otro: Raito recibió una herida de las garras en el pecho mientras que Daisy perdió su brazo.

\- Patético, esto es todo – se burló.

\- Creo que te olvidas de las propiedades de nuestro atributo – dijo de forma segura Daisy, pero el contrario no pudo asimilar esas palabras cuando de repente sintió una patada por la espalda haciendo que este se estrellara en la chimenea, al girar noto que a su enemigo la mano del peli verde se había regenerado y de la mano cortado había crecido otro cuerpo y ahora parecía que tenía dos enemigos.

\- Esto es una jodida broma – hablo con ironía – en ese caso me pondré serio – dijo mientras volvía a activar sus llamas y sonreía de forma maliciosa.

 ** _Sótano de la mansión:_**

\- Nada mal – opino Yuu mientras se acomodaba sus lentes y miraba a su alrededor, notando su la habitación tenía varias cajas apiladas e igual se podía notar que la temperatura era alta en ese lugar – que lugar más interesante para nuestra batalla, tanto nos temen que decidieron separarnos – pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja.

\- No exactamente, pero no importa que te explique no lo entenderán – hablo con burla Zakuro.

\- Interesante pero todo me parece una ridícula forma de admitir que sabían que en una pelea grupal perderían –volvió a hablar el peli negro.

\- Como dije piensa lo que gustes, me da igual –le contesto de forma cortante.

\- Aburrido… bueno da igual, ahora pasemos a lo que de verdad importa: entrégame tu anillo – dijo mientras activaba sus llamas.

\- Sueñas cuatro ojos, primero deberás matarme – opino Zakuro mientras imitaba a su rival y activaba sus llamas.

En ese momento la temperatura de la habitación se elevó a un más haciendo que el pelinegro empezara a mirar a su alrededor notando que ahora las paredes adquirían un color rojizo y con ello también noto que el suelo ahora parecía estar derritiéndose.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – pregunto Yuu.

\- Acaso no aguantas el calor – pregunto con burla mientras aparecía a un lado suyo y le daba un puñetazo en las costillas.

\- Ahora veras lo que es entrar en calor – dijo mientras se quitaba sus lentes y los aventaba a un lado, mientras que sacaba de su espalda dos hachas hechas de metal negro las cuales empezaron a tomar una tonalidad roja por el brillo de las llamas.

Ante esa acción Zakuro se puso en guardia para esperar el siguiente movimiento de su oponen, el cual no se hizo esperar ya que este le lanzo la primera hacha, la cual esquivo fácilmente pero realmente fue un señuelo ya que luego noto que este ahora estaba cerca suyo y listo para atacarle nuevamente pero logro reaccionar más rápido y con ello trono sus dedos haciendo que todo a su alrededor estallara y se empezara a incendiar.

\- Bastante interesante, así que tus llamas son especiales – se burló Yuu mientras se volvía a colocar de pie y se limpiaba un poco la sangre que brotaba de su frente – bueno entonces estas cosas no servirán contra ti – hablo con malicia mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas una nueva arma.

Ahora el peli negro tenía en sus manos una hacha la cual al reverso tenía un cuchillo, el mando era de metal decorado con un poco de madera tallada y en la otra punta había una daga incrustada, la cual estaba girando mientras se lanzaba a golpearle.

Zakuro no entendía como esa arma podía ser más fuerte ya que lograba esquivar los golpes con facilidad, pero entonces sintió una punzada de dolor en su espalda y al girarse noto que le pelinegro tenía una ballesta atada en su mano izquierda.

\- Maldito – dijo mientras se quitaba la fecha incrustada y la rompía con el puño, entonces igual me pondré serio – dijo sacando de su bolsillo una caja blanca, la cual al ser activada con sus llamas le cambio la apariencia física y ahora tenía cola y escamas rojas recubriendo su cuerpo – ahora continuemos – dijo de forma seria.

 ** _Salón de entrenamientos:_**

\- Adivino, aquí entrenas no es así feo – hablo con burlan el peli naranja mientras miraba a su adversario enmascarado.

\- Así es, es el lugar perfecto para acabarte e igual para cumplir con la misión especial que se me otorgo – respondió de forma seria Torikabuto.

\- ¿Misión especial? – repitió Ryoma – ¿hablas de proteger tu anillo?

\- La seguridad de mi anillo jamás se ha puesto en duda – contesto – yo me refería a otra misión especial.

\- ¿Y que puede ser más importante que proteger tu anillo mare?

\- Venganza.

\- Venganza, estas loco y según tu que te he hecho para que quieras vengarte de mí – repitió con burla – en verdad que estas mal, aun ni nos hemos batido en duelo y ya deseas venganza…

\- No es por mí – le interrumpió – nosotros recibimos la orden de que si llegáramos a pelear contra ti o Chris, que simplemente les mostremos el infierno como agradecimiento.

\- Que patéticos, y porque contra nosotros.

\- Porque lastimaron algo que no debía ser tocado – hablo mientras activaba sus llamas y ahora la habitación empezaba a deformarse.

\- Ya entiendo esto es un juego mental para ver si caigo, pero no te funcionara abuelo – dijo mientras sacaba sus dos espadas y estas se cubrían con sus llamas.

\- Comencemos – dijo Torikabuto mientras desaparecía y transformaba el entorno donde se encontraban.

\- Crees que cambiar el escenario me asustara – pregunto con burla Ryoma.

Pero no obtuvo alguna contestación verbal ya que de la nada empezaron a llegar varias serpientes en su dirección a atacarle, las cuales fueron cortadas con sus espadas, pero en seguida noto que esas ilusiones se reconstruían rápidamente y volvían a atacarle solo que ahora parecían tubos de metal los cuales lo aprisionaron, entonces una última serpiente quiso clavarse en la pierna del peli naranja, pero este se desvaneció en el aire.

Entonces de un momento repentino Ryoma aprecio por detrás de Torikabuto y le corto su cabeza.

\- Que patético, ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes? – se burló.

\- No, como dije no parare hasta que pidas piedad – dijo la cabeza de Torikabuto mientras que empezaba a levitar, acto seguido abrió la boca para liberar una corriente muy fuerte de aire que mando a estrellar al peli naranja hasta una pared.

Este busco reincorporarse rápido pero la pared donde estaba estallo enseguida, desconcertándolo aún más pero de un movimiento rápido creo un escudo a su alrededor.

\- Con que, quieres jugar rudo – hablo serio Ryoma – entonces que así sea – dijo mientras que juntaba los mangos de sus dos espadas, uniéndolos y haciéndolos girar para crear un tornado con ellos.

 ** _Cocina:_**

\- Tch que fastidio, caímos en un truco tan simple – se lamentó Chris mientras miraba su oponente – y peor aún yo no tendré diversión… - se empezó a quejar.

\- ¿Tu eres Chris, verdad? – pregunto Elena con la mirada oculta detrás de su fleco.

\- Así es mujer, ¿porque acaso deseas algo conmigo?

\- No gracias, yo le soy fiel a mi esposo.

\- Que aburrida.

\- Tal vez, ¿pero oye quería preguntarte una cosita?

\- No seré suave contigo solo porque seas una mujer – le contesto de forma rápida.

\- ¿Y quién pide piedad? – se burló Elena levantando la mirada la cual reflejaba un gran odio en esos momentos – quiero que me confirmes: ¿tú fuiste el que ataco el castillo y mato a Tsunayoshi?

\- Si así es, esa vez el principito se puso de escudo para que no matara a su amante – se burló – jajaja en verdad patético, yo lo hubiera dejado morirse.

\- Ah… - opino mientras su mirada se volvía a ensombrecer – ¿e igual tú fuiste el que lastimo a mi pequeña niña en la escuela?

\- No es mi culpa que sea tan patética que no se diera cuenta del ataque.

\- …

\- ¿Porque tanta pregunta? – ahora Chris se puso serio – ah no me digas ¿quieres escoger la forma en cómo morirás?

\- No solo quería saber la verdad y así poder elegir el método adecuado para matarte – dijo Elena mientras un brillo sádico se reflejaba en su mirada.

\- Me la hubiera creído si no fuera por el detallito de que tú nunca es peleado, eres una humana de adorn... – pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese instante algo paso cerca de su rostro dejándole un herida en su mejilla izquierda por la cual ahora brotaba un poco de sangre.

\- Cállate – le ordeno Elena – ahora escúchame bien, jamás te perdonare por el daño y dolor que les hiciste vivir a mis amigos y mucho menos por haber lastimado a mi hermosa hija – dijo mientras que de su cuerpo empezaba a surgir una gran cantidad de llamas del sol combinadas con las de la neblina.

\- ¿Qué rayos?

\- Ahora prepárate – le dijo mientras que se sacaba su vestido holgado que llevaba puesto para revelar que debajo estaba vestida con un pantalón de cuerpo con botas largas de agujetas y encima traía un corcet negro en su garganta colgaba una moneda de extraños símbolos, en sus muñecas tenía unos brazaletes grandes de cuero con agujetas y en su mano estaba un abanico de color dorado con decoraciones de flores en color azul celeste.

Para su mala suerte Chris no logro poder burlarse del atuendo revelador de la rubia porque había desaparecido de su campo de visión y ahora notaba que estaba bajo el efecto de las llamas de la neblina porque la cocina había desaparecido y ahora se encontraba en el salón del trono… ese lugar donde ese día interrumpió una supuesta coronación y había asesinado a los reyes Vongola para poder robar los anillos.

Sin dudarlo saco unas dagas doradas de sus pantalones y se preparó para el ataque de la rubia, el cual no tardó en llegar notando nuevamente un ataque similar al anterior el cual esquivo y ahora pudo apreciar a un pequeño ruiseñor.

\- Esto es una broma – se quejó lanzándole una de sus dagas al pequeño animalito, pero este lo esquivo rápidamente.

\- No es una broma, así como tampoco lo que te sucederá – hablo de forma seria Elena apareciendo frente a él.

\- Tus trucos no me asustan bruja.

\- Entonces permíteme enseñarte lo que esta bruja puede hacer – hablo mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro y ahora aparecían varios ruiseñores a su alrededor los cuales se lanzaron a atacarle.

Chris fastidiado de esquivar a los animales ilusiones simplemente trono los dedos haciendo que todos estallaran con varios rayos negros, pero entonces noto que los pájaros se reconstruían y de ellos salían llamas del sol y la niebla, entonces se maldijo: esa mujer sabia usar ambos elementos, pero no se rendiría porque él es más fuerte, por ello en un movimiento rápido busco acercarse a la mujer para atacarla pero ella lo esquivo pero enseguida fue atrapada por unas lianas que salieron de la nada y en seguida le lanzo un trueno negro el cual la atravesó por completo haciendo que esta gritara de dolor.

\- Te lo dije, tus trucos no servirán… - pero sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho y noto como un metal filoso atravesaba su hombro.

\- Te lo dije, no parare hasta matarte – hablo Elena detrás suyo mientras retraía el metal con el que ataco.

Al girarse Chris noto que ese filo era en realidad era el abanico de la chica el cual fue alterado por sus ilusiones y solo atino a sujetarse su hombro.

\- Ahora si me enojaste – declaro.

\- En serio, porque yo lo estoy desde que te vi – le contesto Elena mientras creaba clones de ella misma y proseguía al siguiente ataque.


	35. Capítulo 34: Quien es el mejor

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 34: Quien es el mejor.

En ese momento ellos se encontraban dispersos en el distrito comercial observando a todos los transeúntes pasar, al mismo tiempo que los analizaban esperando algún movimiento sospecho o algún tipo de señal del enemigo.

\- Por ahora todo se ve calmado – opino Koyo, el cual estaba leyendo una revista de tiras cómicas y estaba sentado en una de las bancas en medio del centro comercial.

\- Tú lo has dicho por ahora, pero no debemos confiarnos – dijo algo molesta Adelheid.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, no sabemos en que momento harán su jugada – argumento Kaoru.

\- Hasta ahora no he visto nada extraño – dijo Shitopi-chan.

\- A estas alturas dudo que nosotros tengamos némesis – opino algo triste Rauji.

\- De todos modos, no se confíen – les recordó Cozart – será mejor no sepáranos y estar muy alertas.

\- Solo espero que los pequeños estén bien – dijo algo preocupada Adelheid.

\- Tranquila, ellos están a salvo e igual nosotros daremos todo para protegerles – le dijo con seguridad Cozart.

\- Exacto acabaremos con ellos para evitar que los pequeños no participen en esta locura – aseguro Koyo.

Ante eso todos asintieron, ya que todos estaban de acuerdo con dejar por ahora a los menores fuera de esto ya que a nadie le agradaba la idea de involucrarlos e igual todos tenían un gran resentimiento y sed de venganza contra los sujetos que osaron atacarlos en la escuela, pero igual sabían que por ahora no podían salirse del plan acordado ya que todos dependían del otro, por lo cual solo les quedaba esperar a que el enemigo hiciera el primer movimiento.

Todos estaban en constante comunicación por medio de los transmisores que Shoichi y Spaner les habían creado para que todos pudieran enterarse por si algo ocurría y entonces como si fuera lo que todos estaban esperando que sucediera, paso… de forma simultánea todos habían perdido la comunicación con los demás equipos y provocando que ahora miraran con más cautela a todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor, esperando esa señal la cual no tardó en llegar, ya que de un momento a otro se escuchó un estallido muy cerca de donde estaban por lo cual todos fueron a prisa a ese lugar mientras esquivaban a la gente que empezaba a correr para buscar salvarse ya que se podía notar varios fragmentos de concreto y cristales tirados ya que una parte de uno de los edificios se separó de la construcción.

\- Tch… esto es malo – comento enojado Cozart, mientras observaba a su alrededor buscando indicios de algún sospechoso, pero de un momento a otro la tierra empezó a temblar y de esta empezaron a emerger paredes de tierra provocando que todos fueran separados por una gruesa pared y al mismo tiempo aislándolos de toda la gente que aún se encontraba por ahí – no, chicos ¿están bien? – grito mientras buscaba correr hacia la pared más cercana que tenía para buscar romperla.

\- Sabes, no creo que debas preocuparte por ellos – escucho una voz detrás suyo, por lo cual al girar se encontró a un sujeto encapuchado, del cual solo se podía ver su sonrisa una sonrisa burlona, el cual estaba parado sobre el edificio que se había destrozado – ellos están bien por ahora, solo les coloque en áreas diferentes para poder pelear a gusto contigo.

\- Supongo que tú debes ser mi némesis – dijo de forma seria Cozart.

\- Si y no.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

\- Eso es algo que no te debe importar, ya que eso no te incumbe… por ahora – dijo haciendo una pausa mientras saltaba del edifico y caía al suelo a unos pasos del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Porque hacen esto? – reclamo.

\- ¿Por qué? – repitió – es simple, porque de esta forma recuperaremos lo que alguna vez se nos arrebató – explico, mientras se quitaba su capa revelando a un chico de tes morena, con pecas, cabello corto de color negro y ojos color negro, alto y fornido, el cual usaba una camisa de color azul claro con puntos naranjas la cual estaba desabotonada por completo revelando su pecho, encima de esta llevaba una gabardina negra, con un pantalón negro decorado con dos cinturones gruesos cruzados los cuales estaba unidos por una calavera, donde uno era de metal y el otro era uno de balas y en la pierna derecha tenía una decoración de cadenas, zapatos negro, llevaba un collar de cuentas rojas y un sombrero estilo vaquero de color negro con una correa con diseño de cráneo y sobre este llevaba unos adornos de una cara feliz y una triste en tonos azules con cuentas rojas.

\- … - Cozart simplemente frunció el ceño mientras activaba sus llamas – por lo visto pensar que esta batalla se puede evitar no está entre tus panes.

\- Que perspectivo eres Simón – dijo con burla – cierto, permíteme presentarme yo soy Portgas D. Ace y soy el portador de la Fiamma della Terra y he venido para deshacerme de ti.

\- Sabes, hay algo que no comprendo si ambos podemos usar las llamas de la tierra por que ser enemigos.

\- Interesante cuestión, pero eso no te servirá para confundirme ya que tus trucos de rectitud y amistad no funcionaran conmigo además nosotros somos fieles a ella y lo que ella ordena se hace – indico Ace mientras sonreía de lado al mismo tiempo que activaba sus llamas.

\- Entonces que así sea – declaro Cozart al mismo tiempo que igual activaba sus llamas.

Con ello ambos se lanzaron a acatar donde el pelinegro de entre sus ropas saco una pistola y con ella le disparo al pelirrojo, pero la bala fue bloqueada gracias a un agujero negro, el cual al desaparecer reveló que había perdido de vista al enemigo y de un momento a otro a un lado suyo apareció un agujero negro del cual salió el pelinegro y le pateo en las costillas, pero Cozart contraataco ejerciendo la fuerza de gravedad y capturando al pelinegro el tiempo suficiente para frenar sus movimientos y corresponderle el ataque imitándole y lanzándole una patada.

\- Tch… nada mal – dijo de forma divertida el pelinegro mientras se sacudía sus ropas – bueno entonces aumentemos el nivel – menciono sonriendo de lado mientras de su mano empezaba a surgir una gran esfera de fuego.

\- … - al ver ese ataque Cozart frunció el ceño, esa esfera de energía era grande representaba un gran problema, pero dos podían jugar ese juego por lo cual concentro su poder para crear varias de sus gravita spheres para poder frenar ese ataque.

 ** _Área 1: Batalla del Bosque_**

En ese momento se maldijo por haberse distraído tan solo unos segundos, ahora notaba que habían caído en la trampa del enemigo, ya que podía notar que este los había separado y todo indicaba que fue algo planeado y no accidental.

\- Tch… - se quejó peli verde al notar que estaba encerrado en una especie de ring hecho de tierra, el cual simulaba paredes gruesas, pero podía notar que estas estaban recubiertas con llamas de la tierra.

\- Asustado – escucho que le preguntaban, notando que la voz provenía detrás suyo, por lo cual al girar se encontró con un sujeto encapuchado.

\- Así que al fin dan la cara – se quejó Koyo – ya era hora, saben nos hicieron esperar mucho – le recordó con ironía.

\- Je… no pensé que estuvieras ansioso por morir tan pronto – se burló al mismo tiempo de una de sus manos empezaba a brotar una llama de color verde.

\- Que curioso, es exactamente lo mismo que te iba a decir – argumento el peli verde, al mismo tiempo que activaba – vamos da la cara y pelea – le ordeno colocándose en posición de combate.

\- Como gustes – dijo con calma su némesis, mientras se quitaba su capa revelando a un joven de piel morena, fornido, cabello negro corto y algo alborotado, ojos negros, el cual usaba dos aretes de oro en cada oreja, tenía un poco de barba, el cual usaba camisa de color amarillo con una chaqueta de cuero encima, la cual tenía muchos estoperoles y cierres, y un pantalón de mezclilla negro ajustado con zapatos negros – espero que estés preparado – dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Yo opino lo mismo – dijo de forma seria Koyo, pero en eso se percató de un curioso detalle – por cierto… ¿cómo te llamas? – pregunto.

\- … - ante eso el pelinegro le miro a ver lago confundido… al parecer le había tocado enfrentarse con un tonto… apneas le preguntaba sobre su identidad, si que ese sujeto era todo un caso – me llamo Trafalgar D. Law y yo soy de la Fiamma della Foresta – dijo mientras que dejaba relucir un extraño anillo del cual empezaban a emerger llamas de color verde.

Y de esta forma ambos empezaron a pelear donde el área donde se encontraban empezó a ser consumidas por múltiples lianas las cuales formaron un ring de boxeo, acto seguido cada uno se dispuso a lanzar el primer golpe al contrario donde colisionaron dándose un puñetazo en la cara provocando que ambos perdieran ligeramente el equilibrio pero en un rápido movimiento Koyo se giró y pateo una de las piernas de Law, lo cual hizo que perdiera el equilibrio pero dándole la oportunidad de lanzarle una patada en la cara, con la cual mando a volar los lentes del peliverde.

\- Mis lentes… - se quejó el peliverde, mientras se cubría con la palma de su mano sus ojos y empezaba a buscarlos por el suelo, pero justo cuando los había localizado noto como el moreno los pisaba y rompía.

\- Ups… creo que los rompí – comento divertido.

\- Maldito… - se quejó Koyo.

\- Esto es una batalla a muerte, todo es válido – comento sonriendo de lado mientras que de su mano empezaba a crear una especie de circulo de aire el cual fue recubierto por sus llamas y ahora parecía un aro de hojas y se la lanzaba en dirección al peli verde.

Pero en eso noto que este se movió muy rápido y ahora estaba detrás suyo, donde rápidamente le dio estampo un golpe en sus costillas, rompiéndosela en el proceso y haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre, en eso Law miro a ver que había algo extraño con los ojos de su rival.

\- Tuviste suerte al reaccionar rápido – dijo Koyo – pero la próxima no podrás escapar a mi visión de punto asesino.

\- Así que tenías un truco bajo la manga – comento de forma calmada Law, mientras se sujetaba su costilla rota – bueno 2 pueden jugar el mismo juego… Room – dijo y en ese instante fueron rodeados por una cúpula de hojas.

\- Pero que…

\- Bienvenido a mi área de batalla – comento Law, al mismo tiempo de que se lanzara a darle un nuevo golpe al peliverde.

 ** _Área 2: Batalla del Pantano_**

\- Así que de eso se trataba – hablo P. Shitt mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba ligeramente los puños al ver frente a ella a una persona que usaba una capa negra.

\- Fueron fáciles de engañar – le respondió divertida la persona que estaba parada frente a ella.

\- Lo dices por ustedes, ya que tuvieron miedo de enfrentarnos a todos juntos.

\- Sueñas, los dividimos para poderlos torturar a nuestra propia manera.

\- Es decir, que no quieres que tus compañeros vean tu derrota – pregunto con burla P. Shitt.

\- Que curioso, me has quitado las palabras de la boca.

\- Déjate de juegos y muéstrate.

\- ¿Y que pasa si me niego?

\- Solo me darás a entender que no te valoras a ti misma.

\- Jaja, sabes que curioso que lo diga alguien que viste así – declaro divertida la voz, mientras que se sacaba de encima su capa revelando a una mujer de cabello largo y liso, de tes clara, ojos azules, de cuerpo muy voluptuoso y aretes grandes en forma de serpiente de oro, la cual bestia una blusa corta sin mangas de color blanco, una chaqueta de cuero con estoperoles y dibujos de serpientes, pantalón de mezclilla azul muy ajustado, con botas negras y en sus dedos llevaba varios anillos – yo soy Boa Hancock y soy la portadora de la Fiamma di Palude.

\- Me gusta ser original y no verme como el montón – declaro de forma calmada Shitt P.

\- Lo que digas – comento de forma burlona la pelinegra – bueno comencemos – dijo mientras empezaba a activar sus llamas de un color rosa-rojizo.

Ante eso ambas se lanzaron a golpearse, pero ambas esquivaban el ataque de la otra en eso la pelinegra coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios y creo un corazón pequeño hecho de aire y llamas para luego colocar sus dedos imitando a una pistola y disparándole ante ese ataque Shitt P activo sus propias llamas para crear 8 garras que nacen de su espalda y con eso bloquean los corazones, en eso ambas notan que sus ataques parecen estar derritiéndose.

\- Así que igual usas el hakko – comento de forma calmada – pero lamento decirte que esa es mi especialidad – declaro Shitt P, mientras se lanzaba a patear a la pelinegra mientras su cuerpo se separaba de las garras y los globos que cargaba.

Con ello ambas empezaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero a cada determinado momento se podía apreciar como parte de sus ropas se empezaba a derretir ya que ambas estaban usando la habilidad de sus llamas y fermentaban todo lo que tocaban con ellas, de un momento a otro todo lo que las rodeaba se notaba muy blando y con ello dejando un espacio limitado para poder pisar y pelar sin restricciones, pero eso no parecía importarles ya que estaban más concentradas en su batalla.

 ** _Área 3: Batalla del Rio_**

Se encontraba algo molesto en esos momentos, ya que no solo habían caído en la trampa del enemigo, si no que ella le estaba causando muchos problemas.

\- ¿Que pasa ya te rindes? – dijo de forma tranquila la persona que estaba parada enfrente de el, la cual usaba una capa negra.

\- Jamás dejare que tú y tus compañeros se salgan con la suya y lastimen a mis amigos – declaro enojado Kaoru, el cual tenía activada sus llamas y sus brazos parecían taladros.

\- Es una lástima, pero ordenes son ordenes – declaro de forma seria, mientras se acercaba a el, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la cara revelando a una mujer de buen cuerpo, de cabello largo con la peculiaridad que lo llevaba de color blanco en una mitad y rojo en la otra de forma vertical, de tes clara y ojos heterocromáticos de color negro y verde, y donde estaba el ojo verde se podía ver una cicatriz a su alrededor, llevaba una blusa escolar blanca de manga larga con cuello redondo con orillas negras, un lazo negro , falda de tablones de color negro, medias blancas largas y botas negras.

\- Entonces si te ordenara matarte, lo harías – pregunto algo aburrido el rubio.

\- Jaja, que gracioso – comento con burla para luego dejar ver una mirada seria y fría – no so tan idiota e inútil para hacer algo tan estúpido como eso, pero si ella me lo llegara a pedir tal vez lo haga – declaro mientras sonreía de lado.

\- … - ante eso Kaoru no supo que decirle – por lo visto le tienes mucha devoción a tu jefa.

\- Es más que eso, pero creo que es un sentimiento similar al que sientes por Cozart.

\- Ya veo, entonces no queda otra opción que pelear.

\- Así es, pero antes permíteme presentarme, me llamo Kurumi Tendo y soy la portadora de la Fiamma del Fiume.

\- Entonces que así sea – declaro Kaoru, mientras activaba sus llamas y se lanzaba a atacar a su rival, al cual de un rápido movimiento lo esquivo saltando para luego lanzarle una patada en la cara, haciendo que el rubio diera unos pasos hacia atras pero al mismo tiempo busco mover sus manos y golpear a la chica en su pierna derecha.

\- Nada mal, supongo que contigo no tendré que fingir y podre pelear en serio – afirmo sonriendo de lado mientras activaba sus llamas y en sus manos aparecía una espada de color negro con el mango de plata y decorado con piedras azules.

 ** _Área 4: Batalla de la Montaña_**

\- Cozart... Adelheid… Koyo… Shipotti-chan… Kaoru… Julie… chicos ¿dónde están? – empezó a llamarles Rauji, el cual se había quedado un poco atrás de los demás al correr a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo tras la explosión ya que detuvo su andar para ayudar a una señora que se había quedado atrapada debajo de una reja de metal tras la explosión; al llegar a donde se suponían estaban los demás vio que había una gran muralla hecha de piedra recubierta con llamas de la tierra y de la montaña que le impedían el paso.

Al analizar rápido la situación frunció el ceño y busco activar sus llamas para destrozar esa muralla y así poder ir a donde estaban los demás, ya que suponía que tal vez ya debería estar peleando contra sus némesis, activo su strong jaw para crearse un casco de tierra del cual nacían una mandíbula que simulaba ser como la de los escarabajos y con ella buscar crear un hueco o destruir ese obstáculo, pero justo cuando estaba por atacar, algo lo detuvo. Al levantar la vista vio que alguien detenía su ataque con un pie.

\- Lo lamento, pero no te dejare hacer eso – escucho que le hablaban, al alzar su mirada se topó con un chico rubio de cabello corto donde una parte de su fleco le cubría uno de sus ojos y en el otro se apreciaba una ceja en espiral, de ojos verdes, tes clara, el cual llevaba un cigarro en la boca, estaba vestido con una camisa de manga larga de color azul oscuro con rayas negras, corbata negra, chaleco negro, pantalón negro y zapatos negros.

\- Así que tú eres uno de nuestros enemigos – comento de forma seria Rauji.

\- Que perspectivo – se burló – yo soy Sanji Vinsmoke yo soy el portador de la Fiamma di Montagna, por lo tanto, si quieres destrozar este muro deberás vencerme, aunque lo veo imposible – dijo de forma arrogante.

\- Sabes, no es bueno subestimar a tu oponente – declaro algo enojado el castaño.

Ante eso ambos activaron sus poderes: donde Rauji se hizo una armadura con sus llamas mientras que Sanji se creó un recubrimiento especial en sus piernas, después de eso el rubio se lanzó al ataque dándole varias patas a su oponente, pero este logro bloquearlas ya que su armadura era resistente.

Rauji empezaba a preocuparse, noto que su adversario tenía mucha velocidad, pero en eso se le ocurrió una forma de cómo usar ese detalle a su favor, sin que su adversario lo notara uso su habilidad de mountain creation y antes de que el rubio le lanzara la siguiente patada su pierna de apoyo fue absorbida por la tierra.

\- Ingenioso – hablo de forma calmada – pero 2 puedes jugar igual – dijo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a girar de forma rápida en su sitio y con ello liberarse de sus ataduras para luego dar un gran salto al aire, donde ahí permaneció parado dando la impresión de que volaba.

\- … - ante esa visión, Rauji estaba sorprendido, pero entonces lo noto: había pequeñas piedras en el aire las cuales se unían creando unas finas líneas que funcionaban de escalones para que el rubio permaneciera en el aire. Eso le sorprendió un poco, ya que nunca se le ocurrió usar de esa forma su llama, pero tampoco se dejaría intimidar por eso y concentrándose empezó a mover su entorno provocando que de la tierra aparecieran pilares que fueran contra el rubio para derribarlo, pero este logro esquivarlas saltando en ellas y así acercándose rápidamente para lanzarle una patada en la cara.

Justo antes de llegar a su objetivo noto que la roca en donde estaba empezaba a modificarse por lo que dio un salto hacia atrás pero justamente cuando estaba por pisar el suelo una ráfaga de viento paso rozándole en su hombro derecho y dejándole una cortada ligeramente profunda.

\- Eh… así que esa es tu arma especial – opino con burla el rubio, mirando que las manos del castaño ahora estaban recubiertas de hierro dando la apariencia de unas espadas – entonces yo también usare al mía – dijo divertido Sanji, mientras que hacía que sus piernas igual se volvieran de hierro y volviendo a girar rápidamente en su sitio estas se calentaron y ahora parecía que estas eran de fuego – veamos quien gana.

 ** _Área 5: Batalla del Glaciar_**

Estaba realmente enojada, habían sido presa fácil de la estrategia del enemigo y ahora estaban en una situación complicada: no tenían forma de comunicarse entre ellos ni con los demás, además les habían dividido… algo que también habían previsto que podría ocurrir, aunque de cierta forma era bueno ya que así solo debían preocuparse por derrotar al enemigo uno a uno, pero también podría causarle una gran desventaja. Confiaba en su familia, pero igual no sabía exactamente que clase de trucos podrían usar sus némesis en batalla, ya que habían visto que podrían valerse de todo a la hora de la batalla como lo demostraron esos sujetos cuando atacaron a Enma y a los demás niños.

Analizo su entorno y por el ruido que escuchaba podía notar que algunos ya estaban en batalla, por lo cual ella busco rápidamente con la mirada algún punto débil en la muralla para así crear una grieta y con ello ir a ayudar a sus amigos, tras un par de segundos noto una pequeña intersección que unia la muralla pero justo cuando estaba por lanzarle algún golpe esta se recubrió con hielo, al levantar la vista noto a alguien parado sobre esa estructura de hielo, el cual llevaba puesta una capa negra encima.

\- ¿Quién eres? – le exigió mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Vaya que carácter – se burló esa persona – en verdad que los rumores te hacen honor Suzuki Adelheid – comento mientras saltaba y caía al suelo a una distancia de donde estaba parada la pelinegra – un gusto en conocerte y adiós – declaro al mismo tiempo que de entre sus ropas sacaba a relucir dos cuchillas y con ello le lanzaba un ataque; ante eso al pelinegra reacciono rápido e igual saco sus propias armas y bloqueaba el ataque, donde en un giro rápido busco contraatacar provocando que el encapuchado diera un paso atrás pero dejando su capa olvidada y ahora revelado su identidad – eso fue divertido – se burlo, mientras se podía apreciar a un chico de cabello blanco corto, de tes clara y ojos amarillos, ligeramente fornido, el cual usaba una camisa de manga larga color blanco con cuello negro, pantalones grises y botas blancas, el cual llevaba encima una chaqueta blanca con bandas negras en los brazos y en su mano derecha un guante sin dedos negros decorados con dos pulseras de oro – permíteme presentarme – hablo de forma calmada – mi nombre es Kei Rutherford y son el portador de la Fiamma del Ghiacciaio.

\- ¿Y que? – reclamo enfadada la pelinegra – crees que por eso me intimidare, ahora te enseñare que nadie se mete con la Familia Simon – dijo enojada mientras activaba sus llamas haciendo que de su oreja derecha apareciera un mecanismo circular el cual se extendió hasta su frente creando una media tiara y en sus manos aparecía una armadura que le llegaba hasta los codos.

\- Sabes en otra situación esto sería una cita divertida, pero tendré que matarte por órdenes de mi jefa – dijo mientras dejaba a la vista sus cuchillas las cuales tenían grabado un emblema en sus hojas y una era de color blanco y la otra de negro.

\- ¿Tu jefa? – pregunto Adelheid.

\- Si, pero ella está ocupada en otro asunto importante en estos momentos.

\- ¿Peleado contra mi jefe?

\- No, tengo porque darle información al enemigo – dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- Entonces te sacare esa información a la fuerza - declaro enfadada.

Con ello ambos se lanzaron a atacarse, donde la pelinegra activo y se lanzo a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra el peliblanco.

 ** _Área 6: Batalla del Desierto_**

Las cosas se habían complicado, cayeron en la trampa del enemigo y ahora estaban divididos, pero no buscaría rendirse ya que sabía que su familia contaba con el e igual confiaba en que todo esto terminaría muy pronto y todo regresaría a la normalidad.

Recorrió con la mirada el lugar donde se encontraba, parecía ser que estaba en lo que alguna vez fue el centro de la plaza comercial ya que podía apreciar los restos de la fuente que ese lugar poseía, pero lo que más le inquietaba era ese sujeto que estaba parado sobre esas ruinas, el cual llevaba una capa que le cubría su cuerpo y parte de su rostro dejando solo visible la parte inferior de su rostro la cual estaba decorado con una sonrisa que podía perturbar a cualquiera.

\- ¿Asustado? – escucho que le preguntaba ese sujeto.

\- ¿De quién, de ti? – pregunto con ironía – no me hagas reír – menciono Julie buscando sonar calmado.

\- En serio, y porque estas temblando – dijo de forma divertida, al mismo tiempo que pensaba que tal vez si fue buena idea obedecer por única ocasión las ordenes de ese sujeto.

\- Tch… - en verdad que estaba temblando, por laguna extraña razón ese sujeto le estaba poniendo nervioso y lo peor es que debía concentrarse para poder pelear al máximo – mejor déjate de jueguitos y muéstrate – declaro – o ¿es que eres un cobarde? – opino sonriendo de lado.

\- Yo no tengo por que esconderme de nadie – declaro algo enojado, mientras se quitaba su túnica revelando a un joven de cabello rosa corto, de tes clara y ojos verdes, de compleción delgada con 2 cicatrices en su rostro: una en su boca del lado izquierdo y otra que pasaba en diagonal por todo su rostro, llevaba puesto una camisa verde oscuro, con una chaqueta marrón encima, pantalón de mezclilla rasgado de color azul rey, tenis blanco y una bufanda de color negro y morado – me llamo Liu Wood y soy el portador de la Fiamma del Deserto – declaro mientras que de su mano empezaba a brillar un anillo el cual era recubierto por una llama de color amarillo, la cual también recubrió el cuchillo de cocina que llevaba agarrado en su mano derecha, mientras que una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en su rostro.

Justo después de eso, este se lanzó a la batalla donde en un rápido movimiento busco clavarle su arma al peli naranja, pero este logro esquivarla al mismo tiempo que activa su propia llama y sus manos eran recubiertas por un guante con garras, ante eso el peli rosa sonrió divertido para luego desaparecer en el aire.

\- Tch… esto es malo – murmuro para si mismo Julie, ya que sabía que esta sería una batalla difícil, podía notarlo ese sujeto tal vez podría ganarle en esa batalla, pero aun así no se daría por vencido, en eso aparecieron miles de cuchillos a su alrededor, los cuales se movieron rápidamente pero no lograron atravesarle ya que en donde había estado parado ahora se encontraba un maniquí apuñalado.

\- Nada mal – comento divertido Liu, el cual noto que en ese momento ahora estaba parado en medio de un gran desierto con algunas construcciones destruidas – aunque un escenario algo aburrido y predecible no crees – hablo a la nada, notando que ahora tenía una tormenta de arena encima de él.

\- Tal vez, pero eso lo hará más divertido – le contesto Julie.

\- Tal vez… - dijo Liu mientras nuevamente en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa sádica mientras que con una de sus ilusiones desaparecía la tormenta de arena y la convertía en un tornado.

 ** _En el laboratorio de la Corporación:_**

En esos momentos las instalaciones que alguna vez fueron el orgullo de muchos y envidia de otros se encontraba totalmente devastado, se podían ver cables sueltos, maquinarias despedazadas, fragmentos de metal y cristal tirados por el suelo, varios equipos de punta totalmente destruidos donde igual se podía apreciar a varios sujetos recorrer lo que quedaba de esas instalaciones buscando algo o más bien a alguien.

\- Jefe, dudo que hayan sobrevivido a esa explosión – informo uno de los sujetos.

\- No deben confiarse, busquen bien – ordeno otro sujeto.

Por su parte Shoichi y Spaner estaban escondidos, ya que ellos tenían habían conseguido escapar rápidamente del laboratorio principal y bajado al anexo que habían construido.

\- Debemos apresurarnos ya que no tardaran mucho en encontrarnos – comento de forma seria Shoichi mientras seguía tecleando varios comandos en su ordenador.

\- Tranquilo, ya tengo todo listo de mi lado e igual ya restablecí la comunicación con todos – aseguro Spaner.

\- Perfecto, entonces es hora de activarlo – opino el pelirrojo mientras tecleaba el ultimo comando y de un momento a otro una gran compuerta se abrió del suelo de la cual emergió una gran tarima en la cual había 4 robots y un objeto cubico de color blanco.

\- Que es esa cosa – preguntaron asustados los invasores.

\- Todos los controles están listos – declaro divertido Spaner mientras le quitaba le envoltorio a una paleta y se la introducía en su boca.

\- En ese caso… - declaro su compañero mientras que sacaba de entre sus ropas un anillo de plata con una piedra de color dorado – sistema activado – declaro al mismo tiempo que una llama del sol emergía de este y era colocado en una ranura que tenía su portátil.

En seguida los robots fueron activados y empezaron a disparar cohetes de sus dedos contra los enemigos de los cuales algunos lograron esquivarlos, pero en ello notaron que el cubo blanco ahora flotaba sobre de ellos y parecía estarse moviendo, en ello notaron que en una de sus caras apareció un símbolo y acto seguido recibieron una lluvia de truenos, dejando a todos los invasores fuera de combate.

\- Todos están en combate – declaro el rubio de forma seria – e igual ya los descubrieron…

\- Tch… entonces no perdamos tiempo – declaro de forma sería el pelirrojo – es hora de enviarles apoyo a todos – declaro al mismo tiempo que los robots prendían sus propulsores y cada uno se elevaba al cielo para después separarse y dirigirse a un lugar específico.

\- Ya le di la orden al cubo para que se movilice hacia donde están Tsunayoshi y los demás – dijo Spaner mientras empezaba a teclear nuevamente en su ordenador.

\- Ya ha llegado nuestro turno – dijo de forma seria Shoichi mientras su mirada se tornaba seria.

 ** _Zona Desconocida:_**

\- Pero que idiotas – se burló una voz femenina la cual observaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad a través de varios monitores – o… ¿tú que opinas, Freddy? – comento una adolescente de cabello color lila largo y algo ondulado el cual estaba adornado por un lazo negro, tes clara y ojos color lila, la cual usaba un vestido negro con mangas largas de color blanca y encaje en la falta, medias negras y botas negras, la cual estaba sentada en un gran sofá rojo y en su regazo estaba un osito de felpa de color café, el cual tenía un parche en su ojo derecho.

\- Así que aquí andabas – escucho que alguien le hablaba, por lo cual la chica al mirar de reojo se encontró con un peliblanco el cual estaba peinado con una coleta baja, de tes clara y ojos grises, el cual usaba una camisa negra con corbata roja, pantalón blanco y zapatos negros.

\- Bueno Sagura tu dijiste que podríamos divertirnos – se defendió la chica.

\- Lo sé, ya quiero ver como mi hermano ve caer a sus aliados uno a uno ante el poder de todos ustedes – dijo de forma arrogante mientras se sentaba a un lado de la chica – pero pensé que ya te habrías ido con tu equipo a divertirte – dijo mientras miraba de reojo una pantalla que mostraba la pelea de Cozart y Ace.

\- Le deje el mando temporal a Ace, porque lo vi emocionado con la idea de pelear contra Cozart, además será más placentero hacerlo sufrir después de la derrota cuando vea que Freddy se coma el corazón de su hijito Enma – dijo mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- Me gusta esa idea – comento mientras sonreía de lado, se paraba de su asiento y se acercaba a los monitores – tal vez mi hermano cree tener la ventaja debido a esos mocosos, pero dos pueden jugar ese juego - en eso una suave melodía empezó a sonar por todo el lugar, por lo cual Sagura se giró para notar que la pequeña sacaba de entre sus ropas un teléfono portátil y estaba leyendo algo para después sonreír y guardar le aparato nuevamente – ¿que pasa?, buenas noticias – le pregunto.

\- Así es, los chicos ya encontraron a los mocosos – dijo colocándose de pie – bueno nos vemos en un rato, Freddy y yo iremos a jugar con los mini-vongolas – tras decir esa frase ella desapareció dejando un pequeño rastro de llamas de la tierra donde anteriormente estaba.

\- Al fin llego este día Kawahira, ahora hare que te arrepientas por haberme desafiado y robado el poder máximo – declaro el peliblanco mientras que de su cuerpo empezaba a emerger llamas de color rojo.

 ** _Zona Residencial:_**

\- Kufufu aun pienso que esto es injusto – opino aburrido Mukuro, el cual estaba jugando con unos dardos en esos momentos.

\- No te quejes piña, ya escuchaste lo que nos dijeron – comento enojado Hayato.

\- No es justo yo quería pelear al extremo y ayudarles – se quejó Ryhoei.

\- Am… si yo igual… ya que nadie podría contra el gran Lambo-sama, jajaja – exclamo de forma arrogante al mismo tiempo que temblaba.

\- Ma chicos no empiecen a discutir, si ellos nos pidieron que nos quedaramos aquí es porque solo quieren protegernos – intento animar la situación Takeshi.

\- Es verdad, yo creo que por ahora estamos mejor aquí ya que ahí solo estorbaríamos… - empezó a hablar Enma, pero justo en esos instantes una tonfa paso rozando en su cabeza.

\- Repite eso herbívoro – declaro enojado Kyoya.

\- Chicos no peleen – dijo algo angustiado Tsuna, pero desgraciadamente sus palabras causaron el efecto contrario ya que de un momento a otro Kyoya y Mukuro se pusieron a pelear, al mismo tiempo que Ryohei, Lambo y Hayato donde su pelea arrastro a Takeshi el cual también ya tenía su espada desenfundada y estaba listo para atacar.

\- … - por su parte Chrome solo los miro de reojo mientras regresaba su atención a su libro, ya que estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de peleas.

\- Tsuna-kun creo que no ayudaste mucho – dijo algo nervioso y asustado Enma, el cual contemplaba el nivel de destrucción que estaba alcanzando el lugar tras las peleas.

\- Eso parece – opino igual riendo de forma nerviosa, pero de un momento a otro este se quedó en silencio para después adoptar una mirada seria alertando a todos sus amigos – chicos tenemos compañía – les informo mientras miraba de reojo la puerta principal de la casa donde se encontraban.

\- Tch… si esos están aquí significa que el viejo y los demás perdieron – dijo algo molesto y asustado Hayato.

\- No creo que esa sea la razón – dijo de forma seria Takeshi.

\- Mukuro, crees que ellos estén bien – pregunto algo angustiada Chrome.

\- Tranquila hermanita, dudo que ese melón muera tan fácilmente e igual madre es alguien fuerte y aterradora cuando la enojan además de que esta con él come malvaviscos – dijo de forma calmada el peli morado, para buscar calmar a su gemela, aunque él también estaba algo preocupado por sus padres adoptivos.

Ante esas palabras todos concordaron, ellos… su nueva familia estaba bien e igual darían todo para protegerla, por lo cual todos se pusieron alertas y en posición de combate, justo en esos momentos la puerta de la entrada estallo de donde se lograron ver 8 siluetas detrás de la cortina de polvo que se había creado.


End file.
